Dragon Wings : L'envol des dragons
by Silver-Fr
Summary: Fairy Tail à bien changé depuis sa victoire aux Grands Jeux Magiques. Un an après il y a eu quelques modifications.Un coeur brisé,une vengeance due a une amitié déchirée, des nouveaux alliés et adversaires, une nouvelle guilde fera son apparition mais cette guilde n'est pas comme toutes les autres.En effet elle n'est composé que de dragons slayers qui veulent restaurer leur honneur
1. Le coeur explosé

Nastu se réveilla avec un grand sourire, il avait hâte que cette journée commence. Il se leva et alla directement dans la salle de bain en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Happy qui dormait à côté de son lit. Il prit une douche et s'habilla avec ses vêtements habituels mais avec une légère différence. Il prit une veste rouge au lieu de noire car il voulait juste changé cela pour cette journée. Le dragon slayer de feu se regardait devant son miroir et se mit du parfum, remettait du gel comme tous les jours et sortit de la pièce. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que son exceed l'attendait devant la porte.

-Ah ! Natsu ! s'exclama l'exceed bleu avec stupeur.

-Ah ! Salut Happy bien dormi ? répondit le dragon slayer ayant l'air de cacher quelque chose.

-Natsu t'as changé de veste c'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça ! s'exclama Happy en le pointant du doigt.

-Ouais ben pas la peine de le crier sur tout les toits !

-Attends il y a autre chose continua-t-il en reniflant tout autour de lui, Natsu c'est quoi cette odeur ?

-C'est du parfum ça se voit pas fit-il l'air de rien.

-C'est la première fois que t'en met !

-Traite-moi de crado pendant que t'y es ! fit le rose avec un air énervé.

-Ce n'est pas pour t'insulter c'est juste que comme c'est la première fois ça fait un choc !

L'exceed bleu voyait bien que son partenaire n'était pas comme d'habitude, celui-ci détournait le regard, avait le visage aussi rouge que la chevelure d'Erza et commençait à transpirer. Il le regardait en essayant de trouver quelle est la raison de son comportement étrange quand soudain il s'exclama aussitôt.

-Ça y est j'ai trouvé tu es amoureux c'est beau l'amourrr lança-t-il en roulant les « r ».

La salamandre fut aussitôt paralysée quand son ami avait découvert son secret. Il ne savait plus quoi dire et il n'avait plus le temps de trouver une excuse valable car on le savait réfléchir en un instant n'était pas le point fort de notre héros.

-Non tu dis n'importe quoi répondit-il avec timidité et en se retournant.

-Si ton corps te trahi, tu es amoureux et je crois savoir de qui...

-Ouais ben si tu racontes ça à qui que se soit je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

-T'inquiètes pas tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance promis je ne dirai rien.

-Merci Happy tu es un vrai pote répondit le dragon slayer en retrouvant son calme.

Il se dirigea vers la commode, ouvrit le plus haut tiroir et sortit une boîte violette qu'il avait cachée en dessous de ses vêtements.

-Regarde je lui compte lui offrir ça ! fit Natsu en ouvrant la boîte.

-Waouh c'est joli et ça brille ! Je suis sûr que ça va lui plaire complimenta-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Bien sûr tu sais que je suis le meilleur, maintenant que tout est prêt direction la guilde !

Nos deux coéquipiers sortirent de leur maison et commencèrent leur trajet en direction de la guilde. À chaque pas le cœur du dragon slayer battait de plus en plus vite, il se demandait quelle serait la réaction de la constellationniste quand il lui avouera ses sentiments et surtout la réaction des membres de la guilde quand ils apprendront la nouvelle.

Le bâtiment de la guilde n'avait plus rien à voir avec le moulin de l'année dernière il était aussi beau qu'il y a huit ans c'est sûrement grâce à la récompense des trente millions de joyaux des Grands Jeux Magiques.

Lucy était au bar en train de parler avec Mirajane comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois qu'elle venait à la guilde.

-Alors Lucy toujours pas de petit copain ? interrogea-t-elle comme elle le faisait d'habitude.

-T'es obligé de me le demander à chaque fois que je viens ?

-Oui fit-elle avec un immense sourire.

-Pourquoi elle se mêle tout le temps de la vie des gens celle là... pensa la constellationniste.

-Personnellement je te vois bien avec Natsu fit la démone.

-NATSU ?! s'écria la blonde avec une tête toute rouge.

A l'autre bout du bar il y avait Skyron un jeune homme qui est arrivé récemment dans la guilde, il était blond aux yeux bleus comme le ciel de cette journée d'été. Il était très ami avec Natsu et le respectait car lui aussi était un dragon slayer. Il était en train de boire un verre de limonade et écoutait tout ce que racontait la blonde et la démone grâce à son ouïe très fine.

-Oui j'ai dit Natsu, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? demanda la blanche.

-Ben il est gentil, il m'a toujours aidé en cas de besoin et c'est mon coéquipier mais parfois c'est vraiment un débile qui rentre chez moi sans permission et qui fout le boxon. En plus à chaque fois qu'on pars en mission il détruit tout sur son passage c'est vraiment une brute...

A ce moment précis le verre que tenait le jeune blond dans les mains se brisa et du sang coulait un peu de sa paume. Mirajane intervint car elle n'aime pas qu'on lui casse ses verres.

-Regarde Skyron fait attention ! fit la démone est ramassant les bouts de verres.

-Excuse-moi Mirajane je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris continua-t-il en regardant sa main pleine de sang.

Wendy qui avait vu toute la scène depuis la table où elle parlait avec Erza et Carla s'approcha du dragon slayer.

-Attends je vais te soigner fit la prêtresse céleste avec sa gentillesse légendaire en plaçant sa main sur la plaie.

-Elle est vraiment gentille et sa main est aussi douce que le vent... pensa le jeune blond en regardant le sourire de la dragon slayer et en tenant sa main si fort qu'il ne voulait plus la lâcher.

-Voila c'est guéri je crois que tu peux me lâcher la main maintenant.

-Ah ! Euh excuse-moi et merci... rétorqua-t-il en la retirant très vite et avec le visage tout rouge.

-De rien ça me fait plaisir fit elle en retournant à sa table.

Mirajane qui à bien évidemment vue toute la scène, fit un sourire démoniaque et s'imaginait pleins de films.

-Intéressant ces deux là vont plutôt bien ensemble... s'imagina-t-elle en les dévisageant et en s'approchant du dragon slayer. Dis moi Skyron est ce que tu aimes Wendy ?

-Pourquoi c'est à moi qu'elle s'en prend maintenant ? pensa le jeune blond en soupirant.

-Au moins elle m'a oublié... pensa la blonde.

Soudain Natsu et Happy entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Le rose avait un peu le trac et s'approcha d'un pas léger vers sa bien-aimée, sa boîte sous le bras il était un peu timide mais se donnait un peu de courage en pensant à la réaction de la constellationniste. Il était presque arrivé au bar quand soudain Grey lui barra la route.

-Alors l'allumette on a changé de veste, on ne dit pas bonjour et on s'est fait beau ? annonça-il avec arrogance.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi le congélo j'ai un truc à faire c'est important fit Natsu en bousculant le mage de glace qui était stupéfait de voir le dragon slayer ne pas répondre à sa provocation. Il aperçut la boîte violette et prit un air un peu sadique. Quand le dragon slayeur l'a passé et avait donc le dos tourné Grey lui arracha la boîte du bras.

-Tiens donc qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Rends-moi ça ou je te fais la peau ! répondit le rose en essayant de récupérer son bien.

Tout le monde dans la salle regardait la scène, Grey ouvrit la boîte et sortit un magnifique collier de perles bleues et un coeur en or au milieu qu'il leva en l'air pour que tout le monde le voit et surtout pour éviter que le dragon slayer ne le récupère. Toute la salle était stupéfaite.

-Wahou Natsu tu as dû dépenser une fortune pour acheter une telle merveille ! ajouta la démone derrière le bar avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Natsu je te croyais pas si romantique commenta la reine des fées en train de manger un fraisier.

-Oh ! Jubia voudrait que lui offre des colliers aussi beaux ! espéra la mage d'eau le coeur battant.

-Merci d'avoir gâché la surprise maintenant rends-moi ça sinon je m'enflamme ! menaça le dragon slayer en serrant son poing.

Gray lui tendit le précieux bijou mais quand Natsu essaya de le récupérer, il le lança dans les mains de Jett, qui le lança à Droy, puis à Max puis à Elfman, et de retour à Grey. Celui-ci le lança de toutes ses forces vers Erza mais il la rata et le collier explosa contre un des piliers du bâtiment. Natsu accourut vers les restes du bijou et voyait que les perles étaient toutes éparpillées et le fil brisé.

Natsu avait les larmes aux yeux mais celles-ci n'était pas des larmes de tristesse mais de colère il se leva, se retourna et fonça vers le mage de glace avec un air meurtrier et il lui envoya un bon coup de poing au visage de Grey qui le propulsa à l'autre bout de la salle. Mais Natsu ne s'arrêta pas là, il le rejoignit, ses mit à califourchon sur lui et lui envoya une pluie de coups qui amochait son soi-disant coéquipier.

-Natsu arrête il a eu son compte ! cria Lucy.

-Non je vais lui faire payer ! criat-il d'une voix très sadique et meurtrière.

-NATSU ARRÊTE ! Hurla la blonde avec les larmes aux yeux.

Erza se leva et sépara Natsu en le prenant dans ses bras, celui-ci se débattait.

-Lâche-moi Erza ! ordonna-t-il en essayant de retourner tabasser son rival.

-Je sais que tu es en colère Natsu mais il faut que tu te calmes expliqua-t-elle en envoyant un coup de poing métallique dans le ventre du dragon slayer qui fut assommé.

Lucy toujours en train de pleurer regardait le corps meurtri de Grey et celui de Natsu qui était sur l'épaule de la reine des fées, elle se posait plusieurs questions mais elle comptait trouver toutes les réponses quand le dragon slayer se réveillera.


	2. La naissance d'une rancoeur

Peu après la bagarre nous retrouvons nos héros à l'infirmerie où Natsu et Grey sont tous les deux inconscients dans leurs lits qui étaient l'un a côté de l'autre séparés par un rideau blanc. Lucy, Happy, Erza, Wendy et Carla sont autour des lits avec un air triste puis Mirajane entra dans la pièce.

-Alors comment vont-ils ? questionna la démone avec inquiétude.

-Natsu n'a que des blessures mineures et va rapidement se remettre, par contre Grey est très amoché mais grâce à mes soins il va se réveiller d'ici peu répondit Wendy assise sur une chaise près de la fenêtre.

-Moi j'ai eu une drôle d'impression pendant cette bagarre fit Carla avec un air réfléchi.

-A quoi penses-tu Carla ? interrogea la dragon slayer.

-C'est que...en fait quand j'ai vu Natsu j'ai eu peur répondit l'exceed blanche.

-Ah bon pourquoi ? commenta la constellationniste toute surprise.

-J'ai eu peur quand j'ai vu son visage quand il a foncé sur Grey. Nous savons tous que ces deux là se battent tout le temps mais ici s'était différent j'ai eu l'impression que...euh non j'ai peur de dire sa fit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Carla tu peux tout nous dire tu sais, même si ça te dérange encouragea la reine des fées.

-J'ai eu l'impression que Natsu voulait tuer Grey dévoila-t-elle avec beaucoup de mal.

Tout le monde dans la salle fut stupéfié par l'affirmation de l'exceed blanche.

-Quoi ? Natsu tuer Grey ? Impossible je sais que c'est un bagarreur mais pas à ce point là, en même temps la voix avec laquelle il m'a répondu n'était pas habituelle et il voulait y retourner, comment ça se fait qu'il a montré autant de cruauté envers son meilleur ami... s'imagina Lucy en se remémorant plusieurs fois la scène dramatique qu'elle a vue.

-Et aussi pourquoi Natsu avait apporté ce collier ? Happy tu dois le savoir vu que tu étais avec lui non ? demanda Carla en se tournant vers l'exceed bleu.

Celui-ci se rappelait ce que Natsu lui avait dit avant de partir ce matin-là, il ne voulait pas trahir la confiance de son meilleur ami et cela lui faisait mal de leur mentir.

-Non je ne sais pas j'étais aussi surpris que toi quand Grey avait ouvert la boîte répliqua-t-il l'air triste.

Soudain on toqua à la porte, la démone alla ouvrir et Gajeel, Skyron, Reby, Luxus et l'Unité Raijin entrèrent et virent tout le monde l'air abattu.

-Bonjour l'ambiance on est à un enterrement ou quoi ? déclara le dragon d'acier.

-Gajeel ce n'est pas le moment pour rigoler tu peux montrer un peu de délicatesse répliqua la mage aux mots.

-C'était juste pour détendre l'atmosphère qui est un peu déprimante ici, on peut même plus rigoler dans cette guilde ma parole !

On entendit Grey tousser un peu et tout le monde alla a son chevet sauf Skyron qui préféra aller vers celui de Natsu car même si c'est son ami qui a tabassé le mage de glace il tenait ce dernier pour responsable de cette bagarre.

-J'espère que tu t'en remettras mon vieux espéra le jeune blond.

Du côté de Grey il essaya de se lever mais Erza le remit allongé.

-Tu dois te reposer Grey en attendant que tes blessures guérissent.

-C'est bon je vais très bien j'ai connu... Ah! Il sentit que son épaule lui faisait affreusement mal.

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on n'écoute pas si tu veux je peux te faire un bandage fit elle en se transformant en infirmière.

-Non ce n'est pas la peine répondit-il en se rallongeant. Je me souviens que la première fois qu'elle m'a fait un bandage s'était de la torture sur l'île de Tenro pensa-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas comme le grand Luxus est là tu guériras sans problème ! ajouta Fried avec arrogance.

-Ouais tu peux compter sur nous ! continua Bixrow en tirant la langue.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils me soûlent ceux là...pensa le mage de foudre en soupirant tout en restant calme.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas Grey termina la constellationniste en posant sa main sur le front du mage du glace.

Quand Skyron vit que tout le monde était du côté de Grey et que personne ne s'inquiétait pour son ami il prit un air énervé et sortit discrètement sans que tout le monde le voit.

-Franchement elle me dégoûte encore plus pensa-t-il en refermant la porte.

Le matin suivant Natsu se réveilla à l'aube et la première chose qu'il vit est quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû voir, il vit le rideau qui donné sur le lit de Grey ouvert et Lucy par terre la tête sur son lit et qui laissé paraître un petit sourire.

-C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! hurla le dragon slayer ce qui réveilla la blonde en sursaut.

-Ah! Natsu tu es réveillé depuis quand ? répondit la constellationniste toute surprise.

-Depuis dix secondes et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Ma coéquipière sur le lit de mon ex-coéquipier !

-Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Eh ! L'allumette tu peux te la fermer tu m'empêche de dormir déclara le mage de glace en se retournant dos à Natsu.

-Toi je te jure que tu vas me le payer pour ce que tu m'as fait ! menaça-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

Le dragon slayer se leva très énervé et sortit en claquant la porte, quelques secondes plus tard il entra à nouveau.

-Au fait j'en connais une qui va pas être contente quand je vais lui raconter ça !

Puis il ressortit en claquant la porte une fois de plus.

-Toujours le même celui-là affirma le mage de glace.

-Je me demande de qui il parlait.

Natsu était sortit et alla dans le hall de la guilde tout en regardant de droite à gauche. Tout le monde était surpris de voir le dragon slayer venir dans la pièce.

-Super Natsu tu vas beaucoup mieux ! déclara la démone avec joie.

-Ouais tu sais où est Jubia ?

-Elle est là-bas répondit-elle en pointant la table du fond où était la mage d'eau avec Wendy, Carla et Erza.

-Merci répliqua-t-il en courant à toute vitesse vers la table indiquée.

-Ah ! Natsu je vois que tu vas beaucoup mieux je suis désolé pour hier... commença la reine des fées.

-Ce n'est pas grave j'ai l'habitude maintenant de subir tes crises de nerfs...

-MES QUOI ? répliqua-t-elle avec une aura noire.

-Ah euh je plaisante Erza... déclara-t-il avec crainte.

-Je préfère ça.

-Au fait Jubia tu devineras jamais qu'est ce que j'ai vu quand je me suis réveillé !

-Ah ? Et c'est quoi ?

-J'ai vu Lucy sur le lit de Grey je crois qu'elle a passé toute la nuit à ses côtés fit-il avec un sourire de trois kilomètres.

A cet instant la colère et la haine s'emparèrent de la mage d'eau et de la vapeur s'échappa de son corps.

Pendant ce temps Grey et Lucy discutaient de tout et de rien mais la constellationniste s'inquiétait de la menace du dragon slayer. Tout à coup on claqua la porte et on vit Jubia bouillante de colère et qui se dirigea vers la blonde d'un pas lourd.

-Ri-vale a-mou-reuse ! Fit la mage d'eau en insistant sur les syllabes.

-Non Jubia je ne sais pas ce que Natsu t'a raconté mais c'est faux ! Déclara la blonde en essayant de calmer la mage en furie.

-Alors pourquoi tu es seule avec Mr. Grey ? Si tu es resté c'est parce que tu es la rivale de Jubia donc Jubia va te faire disparaître !

La mage d'eau transforma son corps en eau bouillante et fonça vers Lucy avec un visage menaçant.

-Sierra ! hurla-t-elle.

On entendit beaucoup de bruit dans l'infirmerie puis la constellationniste sortit toute trempée et vit le dragon slayeur de feu à une table en train de parler avec ses amis.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle est en train de se faire démolir par Jubia à l'heure qu'il est ! fit le

dragon slayer en rigolant de plaisir.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil Natsu de lui faire subir ça, tu connais Jubia quand elle est jalouse elle y va pas de main morte répliqua la reine des fées.

-J'avais mes raisons de lui faire ça et...

-NATSU !

-Quand on parle du loup...

Lucy se précipita vers la table du dragon slayer l'air très en colère.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Parce que tu étais avec l'autre congélo.

-Et alors j'ai le droit de rester avec qui je veux et si je reste avec Grey alors je le fais.

-Et pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec moi ?

-Parce que toi et comme tous les dragons slayers vous n'êtes que des GROSSES BRUTES ! hurla la constellationniste.

Tout le monde était choqué de ce que venait de dire la blonde, le dragon slayer de feu se leva et sortit en courant les larmes aux yeux suivi par Happy qui essaya de le rattraper. Lucy courut vers la sortie et regarda dehors et ne vit rien à part la pluie qui commença à tomber.


	3. Le début d'une alliance

Natsu était chez lui avec Happy assis sur son lit et ayant l'air de réfléchir, il pleuvait averse dehors on entendait le tonnerre gronder, c'était plutôt rare qu'il y ait une telle pluie à Magnolia, la lumière des éclairs illuminait le visage froid du dragon slayer et un silence régnait dans la maison.

Soudain on frappa a la porte, le rose se leva et alla devant elle.

-Ouais c'est qui ?

-Yo la salamandre on voudrait te parler on peut entrer ? déclara une voix grave derrière la porte.

Le dragon slayer ouvrit la porte et vit Gajeel, Wendy, Luxus, Skyron, Lily et Carla et était étonné que se soit pas la constellationniste qui alla lui rendre visite. Tout le monde s'asseyait autour de la table de la cuisine.

-Comment vous avez su où j'habitais ?

-Facile c'est Mirajane elle connaît les maisons de tout le monde à la guilde. Enfin bref on voulait te raconter ce qui s'est passé après que tu sois parti car c'est très grave expliqua le dragon d'acier.

-Vraiment ? Je t'écoute répondit-il et l'air attentif.

 _Flash Back_

Lucy regardait la sortie et se retournait et vit tout le monde qui la regardait. Certaines personnes étaient calmes d'autres un peu moins.

-Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ou quoi ? lança la blonde l'air de rien.

-Non mais tu risques d'en avoir un bientôt, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de dire ça ? répliqua Skyron avec un regard énervé et le poing serré.

-Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais insulté répondit-elle avec un ton calme.

-Si et t'as pas insulté seulement lui tu as carrément humilié tous les dragon slayers qui étaient ici.

-Il a raison tu devrais avoir honte Lucy commenta Luxus avec les bras croisés et toujours aussi calme.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça tu n'es même pas un vrai dragon slayer et tu veux les défendre ? riposta-t-elle en essayant de faire celle qui sait mieux que les autres.

-Je vais t'apprendre un truc la blonde, toute personne utilisant la magie anti-dragon est donc un dragon slayer fit Gajeel.

-Ouais et de plus il a dû en devenir un parce qu'il avait des problèmes de santé quand il était petit, mais ça je suppose que tu peux pas comprendre. Luxus est des nôtres et je t'interdis de l'insulter continua Skyron avec autorité.

-Et sinon tu feras quoi ? répondit la blonde avec un regard de peste.

Le jeune blond s'avança vers la mage stellaire qui était terrorisée de voir un tel regard et une lumière rouge écarlate qui sortait de son poing droit. Erza se préparait à la protéger si jamais le dragon slayer ferait quelque chose qu'il regretterait, il était presque arrivé vers elle quand soudain:

-Laissez-la ! cria Grey devant la porte de l'infirmerie. J'ai tout entendu et je pense qu'elle a raison.

Tous les dragons slayers de Fairy tail se retournèrent vers le mage de glace qui s'approcha vers eux.

-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi tu es d'accord avec elle vas-y explique-toi répondit le dragon d'acier.

-Ben en gros vous les dragon slayers vous arrêtez pas de vous pavaner en faisant les frimeurs mais une fois sur un véhicule vous êtes comme des bougies sans mèche pour être plus clair vous êtes inutiles. Vous avez fait honte à la guilde à l'épreuve des chariots des Jeux de l'année dernière. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vos dragons vous ont abandonnés.

-Répète un peu pour voir! répliquèrent Gajeel et Skyron en même temps avec des regards meurtriers.

-Fairy Tail n'a plus besoin de vous les dragons slayers continua-t-il avec prétention.

Wendy eut les larmes aux yeux en entendant cela mais Carla alla vers elle pour la rassurer et se tourna vers le mage de glace.

-Grey comment peut tu dire une chose pareille tu sais très bien que Wendy était désespérée quand Grandine avait disparue! s'écria l'exceed blanche.

-Je ne dis que la vérité reprit-il d'un ton calme.

La prêtresse céleste commença a sangloter et se leva pour aller dans les bras du jeune blond. Celui-ci qui mettait sa main dans ses longs cheveux bleus pour la rassurer, elle qui pleurait sur son épaule et les dragons slayers de Fairy Tail s'était rassemblés au milieu du hall de la guilde.

-Comment il peut dire ça c'est quand même leurs parents fit Lily.

-Nos dragons ne nous ont pas abandonnés fit Skyron l'air sérieux. Toi tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'on a vécu et toutes les souffrances qu'on a éprouvés le même jour. Moi je préfère encore partir que de rester ici.

-Moi aussi j'en ai plus qu'assez de ces conneries ! s'exclama Gajeel. Mirajane il vit où Natsu ?

-C'est simple c'est la maison en pierre à l'extérieur de la ville, tu ne pourras pas la rater il y aura écrit "Natsu et Happy" juste devant répondit la démone toujours souriante même dans une situation pareille.

-C'est ça, allez retrouver le pleurnichard dans sa maison pourrie reprit Grey.

Il eut à peine terminé sa phrase qu'il reçut un énorme coup de poing au visage de la part de Skyron qui avait le même regard que Natsu quand il s'était battu l'autre fois. Il s'était déplacé si rapidement que personne ne le vit bouger. Le mage de glace fut alors propulsé contre le mur et fut encore assommé sous le regard stupéfait de toute la guilde.

-Le pleurnichard comme tu dis a beaucoup plus de courage que tu n'en auras jamais insulta-t-il en regardant le mage de glace de haut. Puis il revint vers ses amis avec Gajeel qui regardait Grey avec un sourire sadique.

Les dragon slayers se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie, le jeune blond regardait Lucy de travers elle qui était toujours près de la porte.

-C'est bien ce que j'avais dit des grosse brutes déclara-t-elle quand ils franchirent la porte.

Mais la blonde n'avait pas prévu que la foudre tomberait sur elle alors qu'ils continuèrent leur chemin, elle s'écroula et tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

 _Fin du Flash back_

-Et c'est après ça qu'on a quitté la guilde termina Gajeel.

Le dragon slayer de feu fut choqué et ne penserait pas que sa meilleure amie et coéquipière choisirait le camp de Grey et qu'elle a pu dire de telles abominations a l'encontre des dragons et lui-même.

-Cette fois-ci c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, Fairy Tail et surtout Grey et Lucy vont le payer au centuple fit-il en tapant son poing sur la table.

-Qu'est que tu comptes faire Nastu ? demanda le jeune blond.

-Je vais créer ma propre guilde répondit-il avec assurance.

Tous furent surpris par le plan du dragon slayer de feu.

-Sérieux ? fit la prêtresse céleste qui se s'attendait pas à une telle décision.

-Oui et je voudrais qu'on la créer ensemble fit-il en posant sa main au centre de la table.

Tout le monde posa sa main sur celle du rose en signe d'accord.

-Ce sera une guilde où uniquement les dragons slayers seront acceptés, une guilde où rime joie, entraide et solidarité et nous ferons payer à Fairy Tail l'affront qu'ils ont osé nous faire en les détrônant et en devenant numéros un de Fiore !

-OUAIS ! crièrent-ils tous et en levant leurs mains au ciel. À ce moment précis leurs marques respectives s'effacèrent dans une poussière de lumière.

-Tu as déjà réfléchi à un nom Natsu ? demanda Wendy.

-Oui je viens d'en trouver un à l'instant, notre guilde s'appellera Dragon Wings !

-Dragon Wings ça veut dire "Ailes du dragon" sa sonne bien moi j'approuve fit Luxus avec un sourire.

-Moi aussi j'adore déclara Gajeel.

-Et qui sera le maître ? questionna Luxus. Moi personnellement je n'ai pas trop envie de l'être.

-Moi je vote pour Natsu fit Skyron.

-Moi aussi je vote pour lui décida Wendy.

-C'est toi la salamandre qui nous à poussé a nous allier alors je vote pour toi aussi continua Gajeel.

Tout le monde vota pour Natsu a l'unanimité et le rose n'en croyait pas ses yeux que ses amis lui fassent autant confiance.

-Merci les amis vous ne le regretterez pas. D'abord il faut aller recruter deux anciens adversaires et j'espère qu'ils accepteront.

-Tu parles de Sting et Rogue ?

-Exact, Première étape: Destination Crocus ! Nous partirons demain à l'aube allez chercher vos affaires dans vos dortoirs et nous nous retrouverons à l'hôtel à minuit.

-Pourquoi si tard ? demanda Gajeel avec étonnement.

-Je vous conseille d'aller dans les dortoirs la nuit quand tout le monde dort comme ça vous ne tomberez pas nez à nez avec ces crétins de Fairy Tail continua-t-il avec un léger rire.

-D'accord !

-Je ne penserai pas que tu dirais ça un jour la salamandre ! ajouta le dragon d'acier avec un léger rire.

-Moi aussi répondit-il avec son célèbre sourire de trois kilomètres. Et ils rigolèrent tous a la fin cette phrase.

Nos amis se séparèrent en trois groupes. D'abord Natsu et Happy qui firent leur sac chez eux et partirent à onze heures et demie, ensuite Wendy et Carla s'infiltrèrent discrètement dans Fairy Hills quand toutes les filles étaient couchées en passant par la fenêtre. Enfin Gajeel, Luxus, Skyron et Lily entrèrent en force dans Fairy Boys en réveillant tout le monde, en courant dans les couloirs, faisant leurs sacs en vitesse et ressortirent rapidement et se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel en question où les autres les attendirent devant l'entrée.

-Pourquoi vous êtes essoufflés ? interrogea Wendy.

-Oh... rien... on a juste... laissé un souvenir sonore à ces idiots avant de partir en courant.

Ils rigolèrent tous et entrèrent dans l'hôtel où ils mangèrent tous à leur faim et passèrent la nuit en s'endormant rapidement car ils avaient hâte que leur nouvelle vie commence.


	4. La nouvelle vie des dragons jumeaux

Le lendemain matin à l'aube nous retrouvons nos dragons slayers dans leur hôtel, Natsu avait loué deux chambres: une pour les quatre garçons, Happy et Lily et une autre pour Wendy et Carla. Le réveil était un peu difficile pour le dragon slayer de feu car il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Lucy l'ai trahi, mais il se reprenait en pensant à sa nouvelle vie car il ne considérait plus ses alliés pour des amis mais comme des frères et sœurs qu'il a toujours connu. Il se leva et remarquait qu'il n'y avait que Skyron dans la pièce. Il se tourna vers lui qui était assis sur le lit à côté du sien.

-Bonjour Skyron tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en s'étirant les bras.

-Bonjour Natsu ouais je pète la forme et toi ? répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

-Un peu fatigué mais ça va. Au fait ils sont où Luxus et Gajeel ?

-Luxus s'est réveillé en premier et il est partit chercher les billets pour le train de ce matin. Quant à Gajeel il est en bas je crois qu'il est parti manger.

Natsu s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa chambre avec Skyron et se dirigea vers celle de Wendy et Carla, le rose commença à ouvrir la porte:

-Non Natsu je ne pense pas que tu devrais...

Trop tard il avait déjà ouvert la porte et aperçut Wendy en train de s'habiller et qui poussa un cri monumental. La prêtresse céleste se dissimula derrière ses vêtements.

-Natsu tu n'as pas honte de rentrer sans frapper sors d'ici tout de suite ! s'exclama l'exceed blanche.

-D'accord excuse-nous on n'avait pas prévu que vous étiez en train de vous habiller répondit-il en mettant la main sur ses yeux et en faisant demi tour. Et Carla claqua la porte.

Nos deux amis étaient rouges comme des tomates dans le couloir en repensant à ce qu'ils viennent de voir surtout le jeune blond. Puis ils descendirent vers dans le restaurant de l'hôtel où ils virent Gajeel en train de manger des fourchettes et des cuillères, Happy en train de se goinfrer de poissons et Lily qui buvait un jus de kiwi. Ils se mirent a leur table, mangeaient, et parlaient de tout et de rien en plaisantant et en rigolant jusqu'à ce que Luxus , Wendy et Carla les rejoignent.

-C'est bon j'ai trouvé des billets pour le train de 11h30 déclara le mage de foudre en les posant sur la table.

-Au fait Luxus je voulais te demander, pourquoi ça t'as pas dérangé de quitter Fairy Tail ? Surtout que tu étais le chef de l'Unité Raijin interrogea Skyron.

-C'est vrai que ça m'a un peu gêné de quitter encore une fois la guilde de mon grand père, mais en fait je voulais prendre un nouveau départ. Quant à l'Unité Raijin ils commençaient à me soûler depuis quelques temps, ils me prenaient tous pour un dieu surtout Fried, je veux juste être considéré comme un ami expliqua-t-il avec calme.

-Ça a dû être dur avec eux.

-Ouais mais maintenant que je suis avec vous je me sens plus tranquille.

Après avoir mangé les mages prenaient leurs sacs et sortirent de l'hôtel pour se diriger vers la gare, ils arrivèrent a 11h20 et prenaient place dans le train sans se douter de ce qui va leur arriver. Quand le train commençait a avancer c'était comme si le ciel était tombé sur la tête des dragon slayers. Ils étaient tous malades sauf Wendy, les autres passagers étaient choqués de voir les quatre jeunes hommes souffrant le martyr.

-Je sens que je vais vomir... fit le jeune blond en mettant la main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir.

-J'en... peux... plus je vais exploser... continua Gajeel affalé sur son siège.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais vous aider, Troïa fit Wendy en utilisant sa magie de guérison vers les quatre garçons.

La mage céleste avait guérie tout les dragons slayers sauf Natsu qui continuait à fondre sur place.

-J'ai toujours voulu éviter qu'on me voit avec le mal des transports mais comme ils sont dans la même situation ce n'est plus un problème pensa le mage de foudre.

-Merci Wendy mais pourquoi ça n'a pas marché sur Natsu? demanda Skyron intrigué.

-J'avais oublié que ça ne fonctionne plus sur Natsu car plus on utilise ce sort sur la même personne moins il est efficace expliqua-t-elle en s'excusant auprès du dragon slayer de feu.

-Franchement t'as vraiment pas de chance la salamandre fit Gajeel d'un air moqueur.

-Allez tiens bon Natsu plus que deux heures de trajet et on est arrivés confirma la prêtresse céleste du ton rassurant.

Le supplice du dragon slayer de feu continua pendant tout le trajet. Luxus et Skyron jouaient aux cartes, Gajeel écrivait une chanson, Wendy observait le paysage et discutait avec les exceeds.

Une fois arrivé à Crocus la capitale de Fiore, Natsu s'écroula sur le sol de la gare, Skyron le prit sur son épaule en attendant qu'il se remette et nos amis se dirigèrent vers l'auberge la plus proche pour déjeuner. Après avoir mangé Natsu alla parler au barman pour se renseigner.

-Excusez-moi est ce que vous savez où je pourrais trouver Sting et Rogue ?

-Vous voulez parler des dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth ?

-Oui tout a fait.

-Après que leur guilde fut dissoute l'an dernier on ne les a plus jamais revus en ville expliqua le barman avec un air un peu triste tout en essuyant un verre.

-Ah d'accord c'est embêtant merci quand même pour l'info.

Le dragon de feu alla vers la table de ses amis qui était en train de manger et de boire tout en discutant.

-Alors tu as su où ils se trouvent ? demanda le jeune blond avec espoir que son ami ait réussi.

-Non on ne les aurait plus revus depuis leur défaite aux Jeux de l'année dernière répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors Natsu ?

-Je ne sais pas pour l'instant, je reviens à toute a l'heure répondit-il en allant vers les toilettes.

Natsu se dirigea vers les toilettes, et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Un petit homme avec une capuche et une cape le suivi car il avait entendu toute la conversation avec le barman. Il se mit juste derrière le dragon slayer qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

-Comme on se retrouve Natsu la salamandre fit-il avec un air mystérieux.

-Ah ! Qui t'es toi et comment connais tu mon nom ! s'écria-t-il en se retournant subitement.

-On dirait que tu m'a déjà oublié c'est vrai que cela fait un an qu'on ne s'est pas vus répondit-il en enlevant sa capuche.

-Eh ! Tu es l'exceed de Sting ! C'est quoi ton nom déjà euh Lucas ? demanda-t-il en essayant de se souvenir.

-C'est Lector.

-Ah ! Oui je m'en souviens.

-J'ai compris tout à l'heure que tu cherchais Sting et Rogue, je peux te mener jusqu'à eux.

-Tu ferais ça ! Merci euh Lector.

Ils sortirent des toilettes et revenaient vers la table des dragons slayers qui étaient surpris de voir son nouveau compagnon.

-Natsu ! Qu'est ce que tu fais avec Lionel ?! s'écria Happy.

-Je m'appelle Lector ! s'indigna l'exceed rouge. Comme on dit tel chat tel maître.

-Qu'est que tu veux dire ? répondirent Natsu et Happy en fronçant les sourcils. Les autres dragons slayers rigolèrent discrètement.

-Oh rien peut importe, pourquoi vous chercher Sting et Rogue au juste ? interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers Natsu.

-J'ai une proposition importante à leur faire ajouta le dragon de feu.

-Très bien alors suivez-moi.

Ils sortirent de l'auberge et suivirent l'exceed à capuche jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville. Celui-ci leur expliqua sur la route que Sting et Rogue étaient démoralisés depuis la dissolution de leur guilde et qu'ils vivaient en mendiant dans la rue, les dragons slayers furent étonnés par cette révélation.

Ils arrivèrent a une cabane en bois dans la forêt et ils toquèrent à la porte.

-Lector c'est toi ? Tu n'es pas obligé de frapper à la porte tu sais... fit le dragon blanc derrière la porte.

-J'amène des invités fit-il en rentrant dans la cabane.

Les anciens membres de Sabertooth avait bien changé en un an. Ils avaient les vêtements un peu déchirés et portaient des capes pour les dissimuler. Ils avaient beaucoup de barbe et n'avaient pas beaucoup de meubles.

-Natsu qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu es venu pour te moquer de moi c'est ça ? demanda le dragon slayer de lumière assis sur un fauteuil troué et l'air abattu.

-Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas notre genre de se moquer de nos adversaires répondit-il avec sérieux.

-Je suis ravi de te revoir Gajeel fit le dragon de l'ombre avec un sourire qui était plutôt rare chez lui.

-Moi aussi répliqua le dragon d'acier.

-Fro le pense aussi ! s'écria l'exceed en costume.

-Sting, Rogue, ils sont venus en ville car ils ont une proposition à vous faire déclara Lector.

-Ah oui et c'est quoi ? demandèrent-t-ils avec curiosité.

-Nous voulons que vous veniez avec nous répondit le dragon de feu.

-Désolé mais nous ne voulons pas intégrer Fairy Tail répondit-t-il avec tact.

Natsu leur expliqua qu'ils ne font plus parti de Fairy Tail et il leur raconta tout ce qui c'était passé ces derniers jours, l'humiliation qu'ils ont reçu et la création de leur guilde.

-Votre proposition à l'air intéressante mais nous ne pouvons pas accepter.

-Et pourquoi ?! s'écria Gajeel avec énervement.

-C'est simple nous avons renoncé à nous battre, depuis que Sabertooth n'existe plus nous avons tout perdu: notre fierté, notre honneur et notre volonté. Regardez comment nous vivons maintenant expliqua-t-il avec désespoir.

Natsu voyait bien dans les yeux de Sting qu''il avait bien changé en un an, il n'était plus l'adversaire arrogant et prétentieux d'autre fois. Rogue était lui toujours aussi calme.

-A présent je plus de raison de vivre parfois je me dis que je ferai mieux de mourir... soupira le dragon blanc. A ce moment précis Natsu l'attrapa par le col et le tint contre le mur de la cabane. Tout le monde fut surpris, Wendy voulut l'arrêter mais Skyron l'empêcha car il faisait confiance en son ami.

-Ne t'inquiète pas il sais ce qu'il fait expliqua-t-il avec une voix douce.

-Comment peux-tu raconter de telles conneries ? Pourquoi tu te comportes comme un lâche ? Où est passé le Sting que j'ai connu auparavant ? Tu crois que tout le monde serait heureux si tu meurs ? Tu crois que Lector, Rogue et son exceed veulent que tu disparaisses ? interrogea le dragon de feu avec colère.

Le dragon blanc regarda ses amis avec les larmes qui commencèrent a couler.

-Je sais que tu es assez fort pour affronter tes faiblesses et tes peurs, car c'est la vie qui est plus importante que tout et l'amour que tu porte à tes proches, si tu crois qu'en restant ici et à déprimer tu seras heureux tu fais une grosse erreur ! s'exclama le dragon de feu.

Natsu sentait les larmes de tristesse que le blond continua à verser, il le reposa sur son fauteuil et s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui disait qu'il n'a pas tout perdu et qu'il lui reste encore ses amis qui croyait en lui. A la fin de son discours le dragon blanc se releva et alla dans les bras du dragon de feu qui fut un peu surpris.

-Merci Natsu fit-il en sanglotant. Grâce à toi j'ai trouvé ma raison de vivre pensa-t-il.

-Sting... ta barbe...ça pique! déclara-t-il avec son célèbre sourire de trois kilomètres.

Ils rigolèrent tous sur cette phrase. Peu après Sting, Rogue et leurs exceeds accompagnèrent les dragon slayers dans la ville, d'abord pour faire un petit tour chez le coiffeur, puis dans le magasin de vêtements où ils achetèrent les mêmes vêtements que l'année dernière et ils terminèrent leur journée a l'auberge.


	5. Les dragons contre les chevaliers

Dans l'auberge tout le monde était surpris de revoir Sting et Rogue après autant d'absence. Nos dragons slayers étaient autour d'une table, mangeaient tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Ils fêtèrent l'arrivée de leurs nouveaux compagnons et passèrent la nuit sur leurs deux oreilles.

Le lendemain matin Natsu réunit tous les membres de la guilde dans sa chambre. Chacun s'installa sur un lit autour du dragon slayer de feu qui était au centre de la pièce.

-Aujourd'hui la guilde Dragon Wings va prendre du service pour se faire connaître un peu dans la ville, mais avant il nous faut un bâtiment et ce sera très cher d'un construire un expliqua-t-il avec sérieux.

-Pour le bâtiment j'ai une idée, ajouta Sting, celui de Sabertooth n'est plus utilisé depuis que la guilde a été dissoute et en faisant quelques missions on pourra le restaurer annonça-t-il avec enthousiasme.

-Ce sera toujours moins cher que d'en construire un on gagnera du temps et de l'argent continua Luxus d'un ton calme.

-Je suis d'accord allons de ce pas à l'ancien bâtiment de Sabertooth termina le dragon de feu avec joie.

Les membres de Dragon Wings descendirent dans le bar et sortirent de l'auberge. Ils virent beaucoup d'agitation dehors et se demandèrent ce qui se passe. Ils entendirent plusieurs bruits et des gens s'affoler. Ils se dirigèrent vers les bruits en question et découvrirent plusieurs personnes en armures noires qui terrorisaient les gens en les menaçant avec leurs épées qu'ils tenaient à une main. Ils portaient des casques avec des cornes comme ceux des vikings et avait une armure assez épaisse. Natsu vit un des chevaliers noirs qui allait tuer un petit garçon donc il lui envoya un coup de poing enflammé qui le mit au tapis. Wendy s'approcha du petit garçon et Natsu du chevalier.

-Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? demanda la prêtresse céleste inquiète.

-Oui je vais bien répondit-il avec la voix un peu terrorisée.

-Rentre chez toi tu seras en sécurité conseilla Skyron.

-D'accord termina le petit garçon avant de s'enfuir en courant.

-Pourquoi vous attaquez des innocents ? Parles ou je te fais la peau ! menaça Natsu devant le chevalier avec terreur.

-Moi j'y suis pour rien je fais que obéir aux ordres de ma guilde... répondit le mage en armure.

-Quelle guilde ?

-Je n'en dirais pas plus et même si tu me tues ça ne t'avancera à rien fit-il d'un air moqueur.

-QUOI ?

-Laisse moi faire la salamandre, intervint Gajeel, je m'y connais bien pour faire parler les gens déclara le dragon d'acier avec un sourire qui faisait peur à voir.

-Vas-y Gajeel.

Le dragon d'acier s'approcha du chevalier et le mit contre le mur. Il changea son bras en épée avec des pics et les faisait tourner comme une tronçonneuse. Le chevalier étaient terrorisé face a l'arme d'acier qui s'approcha dangereusement de son cou et qui n'allait pas tarder à le décapiter.

-Soit tu parles ou soit tu parleras plus jamais de ta vie déclara-t-il avec un visage terrifiant.

-J'aimerais pas trop être à sa place commenta Lector avec moquerie.

-Fro le pense aussi !

-D'..D'accord ! D'accord ! Je vais parler ! s'écria-t-il avec crainte.

-Je t'écoute fit-il en stoppant sa tronçonneuse.

-Je fais parti de la guilde Black Sword, notre maître Bargas nous a demandé de terroriser les gens de cette ville pour montrer notre puissance répondit-il.

-Et où est votre QG ?

-C'est l'ancien bâtiment de la guilde qui a perdu aux Grands Jeux Magiques l'année dernière, je crois qu'elle s'appelait Sabertooth !

-Quelle coïncidence ajouta le dragon blanc les bras croisés.

-Merci beaucoup pour les infos conclut Gajeel en balançant le chevalier dans une poubelle.

-Bien joué Gajeel fit Skyron. Natsu qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

-On trouve tout ces chevaliers de pacotille et on les massacre. On se sépare par groupe de trois et on se retrouve sur la Place Fleurie. Ayez au moins un exceed par groupe au cas où.

Donc comme vient de le dire Natsu, ils se séparèrent en quatre groupes puis se dispersèrent dans la ville.

D'abord Natsu, Skyron et Happy éliminèrent les chevaliers sans trop de difficulté car le jeune blond préférait laisser le dragon de feu se battre seul. En effet il savait que même si il ne se bat pas les chevaliers seront KO. Natsu se propulsa en l'air au-dessus d'eux et tendit ses bras.

-Ailes du dragon de feu !

Cette attaque décima tout le groupe d'un coup.

-Super Natsu tu les a tous laminés ! commenta Skyron avec l'air admiratif.

Un chevalier qui était un peu plus grand que les autres avait vu toute la scène et était un peu terrifié devant la puissance du dragon de feu.

-Il est pas normal ce type c'est un monstre ! fit le mage à l'armure noire tout tremblant.

-Qui tu traite de monstre là ? déclara-t-il avec un visage un peu sadique.

-Attends laisse moi celui là intervint le jeune blond tout en s'approchant du chevalier.

-Si tu veux continua Natsu.

Skyron continua à s'approcher du mage à l'armure avec un visage un peu prétentieux et confiant.

-Qui t'es toi ? demanda-t-il tout en tremblant de peur.

-La fin... fit-il en serrant son poing et en s'entourant d'une aura rouge écarlate. Une grosse explosion d'une lumière de la même couleur s'en suivit et qui se vit de loin. Les anciens mages de Fairy Tail savaient que cette lumière étaient signée Skyron.

Ensuite passons à Gajeel, Luxus et Lily. L'exceed se mit en mode combat et attaquait les chevaliers qui lançait des flèches sur les toits. Quant aux dragons slayers ils massacraient tout le monde au sol.

-Hurlement du dragon de foudre ! fit-il en les foudroyant d'un seul coup.

-Pilier du dragon d'acier !

-Non...arrêtez... pitié... supplia un des chevaliers qui gisait devant Gajeel.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais avoir pitié de personnes qui n'ont aucune pitié à attaquer des innocents ? riposta_t-il en enfonçant son pilier ans le dos du misérable.

Sting, Rogue et Lector attaquèrent leurs ennemis par surprise et s'amusaient à narguer les chevaliers. Rogue les attaquèrent dans le dos et Sting les balaya tous.

-Hurlement du dragon blanc !

Le laser envoya tous les ennemis au tapis d'une seule traite.

Rogue apparaissait et disparaissait comme une ombre autour des chevaliers tout en les assommant par derrière.

-Il est impossible d'attraper une ombre vous en avez la preuve expliqua-t-il avec moquerie.

Wendy était seule avec Carla et Frosh, les chevaliers étaient plutôt sûr d'eux.

-Abandonne ma petite tu as vu combien on est ? Toi tu es seule avec deux chats et tu crois pouvoir tous nous battre? crachèrent-ils avec arrogance.

-Ils ne devraient pas sous-estimer Wendy rétorqua Carla.

-Fro le pense aussi !

Wendy tendit ses deux bras et faisait apparaitre deux cercles magiques et était entouré d'une aura bleue.

-Arms ! Burnia ! Enchantement ! Ailes du dragon céleste !

La prêtresse céleste fit voler tout le monde avec ce sort renforcé par ses enchantements.

-Comme on dit qui sème le vent récolte la tempête termina-t-elle en les voyant tous à terre.

Une fois que chacun eut battu son groupe d'ennemis nos dragons slayers se retrouvèrent tous sur la Place fleurie et se dirigèrent vers la guilde Black Sword guidés par Sting et Rogue.

Le bâtiment en question était d'une grande laideur comparé à l'ancien et était décoré d'une piteuse manière avec des nuances de noir et d'argent.

-Ils ont complètement défiguré le QG ! s'écria Sting d'un air surpris.

-Ouais ils sont nuls en matière de décoration continua Gajeel.

-On entre en force ? demanda le dragon blanc.

-Je ne penserai pas sinon on risquerait de détruire le bâtiment et ça nous coûtera encore plus cher répondit Luxus.

-Il a raison d'abord allons voir ce dénommé Bargas et expliquons lui notre façon de penser confirma Natsu.

Ils entrèrent dans la guilde et demandèrent aux gardes à voir Bargas, au début ils ont refusé mais grâce au dragon d'acier ils ont réussi à avoir un entretien avec le maître de Black Sword. Celui-ci était grand, assez balèze, roux et portait une armure encore plus noire que celle des autres membres de sa guilde, mais cela n'inquiéta pas nos dragon slayers. De plus il était assis sur un trône et avait l'air super prétentieux.

-Alors c'est toi Bargas le maître de cette guilde ? commença Natsu.

-Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? répondit-il avec une grande arrogance dans sa voix.

-Je sens qui va pas me plaire celui là pensa Luxus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je m'appelle Natsu Dragnir, je suis le maître de Dragon Wings et je suis venu jusqu'ici car j'ai une petite requête à te faire.

-Dragon Wings tu dis ? Jamais entendu parler de cette guilde.

-Crois-moi tu vas apprendre à la connaître répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Tu oses me menacer ?! répondit-il avec un ton plus énervé. Et qu'est ce que tu veux au juste ?!

-Réquisitionner ce bâtiment.

-Pardon ?!

-Si ton muscle à la place du cerveau n'a pas compris je te réexplique clairement. Nous on prend ce bâtiment et vous vous tirez ailleurs c'est assez simple non ?

-Pour qui il se prend ce nabot de me parler de la sorte ?!

-Pour un dragon slayer répondit-il tout naturellement.

A cet instant Bargas se mit à rire à gorge déployée et tous les autres chevaliers firent de même.

-Pourquoi ils rigolent ces minables ? lança Gajeel en les observant.

-J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne nous croient pas répondit Skyron.

-Vous savez que dans les contes de fées les dragons périssent face aux puissants chevaliers ?

-Il est sérieux ce gars ?! commenta Sting avec énervement.

-Vous avez osé semer la terreur dans cette ville et attaquer des innocents et ça on vous le pardonnera jamais et en plus vous vous moquer des dragons ? On ne voulait pas en arriver là mais bon...Dragon Wings à l'attaque ! commanda le dragon de feu en levant son bras.

A cet instant tout les dragons slayers attaquèrent les chevaliers et commencèrent à se battre. A la surprise de Bargas tous ses sbires mordaient la poussière les uns après les autres. Dès qu'il ne resta aucun chevalier debout Natsu s'approcha vers le maître de Black Sword avec un air meurtrier.

-Il est monstrueux... c'est ça la force des dragon slayers ?! pensa-t-il avec crainte.

-Peut-être que dans les contes de fées les dragons sont vaincus par les chevaliers, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui nous allons réécrire l'histoire ! Fit il en lui envoyant un coup de poing enflammé au visage qui le propulsa hors du bâtiment et l'envoya vers d'autres cieux.

Tout les dragon slayers se retournèrent vers les chevaliers encore à terre et les regardèrent avec un air meurtrier qui les fit s'enfuir de peur.

-Enfin on à réussi a récupérer le QG souffla Sting soulagé.

-Ça va être lourd de vivre dans ce taudis continua Gajeel en regardant la décoration assez sombre.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas grâce à mes talents de décoratrice je vais restaurer le bâtiment à notre image rassura Wendy avec un sourire.

-Je suis convaincu que tu feras la plus belle décoration de toutes les guildes complimenta le jeune blond.

-Merci Skyron fit la prêtresse céleste qui rougissait un peu.

-A partir de maintenant la guilde Dragon Wings est désormais officielle et à nous le titre de numéros un de Fiore ! déclara le dragon de feu avec enthousiasme.

-OUAIS ! firent-il en levant leur poing vers le ciel.

-Mais je sens que ça va nous coûter cher de réparer tout ça continua Natsu en constatant les dégâts dans la pièce. Ils rirent tous et étaient heureux de ne plus voir ces chevaliers dans la ville.


	6. Préparation

Deux mois ont passé après l'officialisation de la guilde Dragon Wings. Nous retrouvons Natsu dans son bureau au 1er étage du bâtiment. Il était en train d'écrire son journal comme il le faisait toutes les semaines.

"Journal de la guilde Dragon Wings 16 novembre 792.

Cela fait maintenant deux mois que notre guilde est officielle. De jours en jours elle fut de plus en plus populaire même si nous ne sommes que sept membres. Je savais dès le début que nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de personnes, en effet la magie anti-dragon ne se trouve pas à tout les coins de rue. Mais bon cela n'avait aucune importance, après tout Oracion Seis n'était composé que de six membres et à réussi à devenir l'une des trois guildes clandestines les plus puissantes du pays. Le bâtiment a bien changé grâce à Wendy et ses talents de décoratrice, à l'entrée il y a des statues de dragons de chaque côté de la porte et au dessus d'elle il y a notre nom. A l'intérieur il y a des fresques de dragons sur les murs et chaque membre à représenter son dragon même Luxus qui a imaginé le sien. Il y a un bar que tenait Wendy et les exceeds et une scène où Gajeel pouvait chanter car nous organisons beaucoup de fêtes pour les habitants de Crocus. A chaque fois qu'ils viennent ou que nous partons en mission nous mettons des masques de dragons et des capes avec capuche de couleurs différentes en fonction de notre élément. Je sais cela peut paraître bizarre mais c'était pour éviter que Fairy Tail ne sache que nous avons créé une guilde avant les Grands Jeux Magiques car nous avons hâte de voir leurs têtes quand ils sauront ce que nous sommes devenus. Je ne penserai pas que le rang de maître était si difficile avec toute cette paperasse à gérer, je me demande comment il faisait le vieux...Enfin bref aujourd'hui j'ai une annonce à faire aux membres de la guilde lors de notre réunion."

Natsu Dragnir

Quand Natsu avait fini d'écrire il enfila sa cape qui était noire avec les épaules et manches rouge-orangé et un masque de dragon rouge. Il portait aussi des mitaines en cuir noir.

Il sortit de la pièce et alla dans la salle de réunion où attendaient ses coéquipiers assis sur des fauteuils autour d'une table ronde et qui portaient aussi le même costume noir mais avec des épaules et manchettes de couleurs différentes afin de reconnaître chacun. Le dragon de feu s'assit sur le fauteuil qui restait et regardait ses coéquipiers.

-Chers membres de Dragon Wings cette réunion commence, vous pouvez retirer vos masques annonça-t-il en enlevant le sien et les autres firent de même et les posaient sur la table.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons parler des Grands Jeux Magiques qui commenceront d'ici huit mois et je vais annoncer qui va y participer.

Tout le monde regarda attentivement le dragon slayer de feu et espérait qu'il le choisisse.

-D'abord ce sera... Skyron Dust !

-Tu ne le regretteras pas Natsu remercia le jeune blond avec sa cape rouge écarlate.

-Ensuite...Gajeel Redfox !

-Tu peux compter sur moi la salamandre déclara le dragon d'acier avec sa cape grise.

-Wendy Marvel !

-Sérieusement Natsu ? demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

-Je sais que tu feras mieux que l'année dernière et j'ai confiance en toi.

-Je t'encouragerai depuis les tribunes fit Carla assise sur une chaise à côté de sa partenaire.

-Merci Carla répondit la prêtresse céleste avec sa cape bleue azur.

-Luxus Drear !

-Merci beaucoup ajouta le mage avec sa cape jaune en restant calme.

-Et pour finir...Natsu Dragnir !

Tout le monde fut choqué lorsque le dragon de feu disait le dernier nom, un silence pesant se fit dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Wendy prit la parole.

-Natsu je crois que tu as oublié un truc...

-Ben quoi ?

-D'après le règlement des Grands Jeux Magiques, le maître de la guilde n'a pas le droit de participer au tournoi...

-AH ! J'avais oublié ! s'exclama-t-il en ayant faillit tomber de son fauteuil.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire Natsu ? demanda le jeune blond.

-J'ai une idée ! s'écria-t-il. Il suffit que quelqu'un me remplace au rang de maître pendant la durée des jeux comme sa je pourrai régler son compte à Fairy Tail !

-Et tu penses à qui ? demanda Sting.

-J'ai déjà trouvé, la personne qui me remplacera est...Rogue Cheney! déclara-t-il en le pointant du doigt. Tout le monde se tourna vers le concerné.

-Pourquoi lui ? demanda Lector assis à côté de Sting.

-C'est quelqu'un de très sérieux et qui assumera parfaitement ce rôle.

-Merci Natsu de toute façon je n'avais pas trop envie de participer aux jeux cette année... répondit le dragon de l'ombre avec un air calme.

-Eh bien voila le problème réglé.

-Et moi je fais quoi ? interrogea Sting qui ne voulait pas être à l'écart.

-Ah oui ! Tu sera notre joker au tournoi.

-Super je pourrais enfin prendre ma revanche au tournoi !

-J'ai une autre annonce à faire continua le dragon de feu. Comme vous le savez Fairy Tail connaît parfaitement notre magie et nos points faibles.

-Ah oui... c'est un problème commenta le mage de foudre.

-Je décide alors que la guilde partira en voyage pour un entraînement.

-Un entraînement ? questionna le jeune blond un peu surpris.

-Oui cet entraînement durera quatre mois et j'espère qu'il portera ses fruits.

-On retourne à la mer ? demanda Wendy en repensant à celui de l'an passé.

-Crois moi cette fois-ci ce ne sera pas des vacances.

-Ah bon ?

-Nous irons dans des lieux un peu plus extrêmes expliqua-il avec un regard un peu effrayant.

-Je sens que ce ne sera pas de la rigolade répondit la prêtresse céleste avec l'air un peu inquiète.

-N'oublie pas que c'est à cause de Lucy et de ses esprits que nous n'avons pas pu nous entraîner la dernière fois, il faut rattraper notre retard sur Gajeel et Luxus qui ont eu trois mois d'entraînement complets et il y a aussi Skyron qui était enfermé durant plusieurs années...

-Enfermé ? De quoi tu parles ? interrogea Sting intrigué.

-Je te raconterai ça un autre jour pour l'instant j'ai pas envie d'en parler... répondit le jeune blond avec tristesse.

-Vu son visage ça a dû être quelque chose d'horrible pensa le dragon blanc en voyant le visage attristé du jeune blond.

-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est du passé maintenant tout cela est derrière toi déclara Natsu. Aujourd'hui pense à ton avenir.

-Oui je sais rétorqua-t-il d'un ton calme.

-Bien faites vos valises nous partirons demain à l'aube.

A la fin de son discours tout le monde alla dans sa chambre pour faire ses valises. Gajeel était avec Lily, Wendy avec Carla, Natsu avec Happy, Sting avec Lector, Rogue avec Frosh et Luxus et Skyron avait chacun une chambre pour eux tout seuls. Celui-ci était toujours un peu triste mais le jeune blond était toujours comme ça quand on lui rappelait son passé. Après avoir fait sa valise il se mettait dans son lit et il regarda la peinture représentant son dragon au plafond et cela lui redonnait un peu de courage et d'espoir.

-Tu verras, je deviendrais plus fort durant cet entraînement pour ma guilde et surtout pour Natsu car j'ai une dette envers lui j'espère que tu me vois Raïden... Et il s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain matin tout le monde se leva et se préparait à partir en mettant leurs masques et leurs capes. Tous étaient devant leur bâtiment qui avait maintenant fier allure.

-Voila c'est parti pour notre voyage, quand nous reviendrons nous serons plus fort et à nous les Grands Jeux Magiques déclara le rose avec joie.

-Et le bâtiment on ne compte tout de même pas l'abandonner? fit Wendy un peu inquiète.

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai installé une barrière magique, si quelqu'un tente d'entrer de force dans le bâtiment il aura une belle surprise répondit Luxus.

Ils franchirent le portail et quelques habitants de la ville les aperçurent.

-Hé regardez ! Ce sont les mages de Dragon Wings ! lança un homme qui passait devant eux.

-Wahou ils ont vraiment un look d'enfer ! complimenta un petit garçon.

Les mages continuèrent leur chemin avec Natsu en tête de file tout en faisant signe aux habitants de la ville et sortirent pour commencer un voyage qui changera leur vie.

Une heure après que les mages de Dragon Wings sont partis un chevalier noir passa devant le bâtiment et remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne et alla parler à un homme qui habitait juste devant.

-Excusez moi vous savez pourquoi il n'y a personne dans le bâtiment ?

-C'est parce que les mages de Dragon Wings sont partis il y a peu de temps, quand ils sont passé ils disaient à toute la ville qu'ils partaient en voyage pour s'entraîner afin de gagner les Grands Jeux Magiques.

-Ah d'accord fit-il d'un ton un peu machiavélique.

Le chevalier afficha un sourire sadique en voyant le bâtiment vide, il escalada le portail et courut jusqu'à la porte.

-Quand je me serai emparé du bâtiment je serai enfin le nouveau maître de Black Sword pensa-t-il.

Il dégaina son épée qu'il tenait a une main de son fourreau.

-Prenez ça Dragon Wings !

Il donna un violent coup sur la porte. Malheureusement celle-ci n'eut aucune égratignure et de la foudre en sortit ce qui électrocuta le chevalier et le fit s'envoler vers d'autres cieux.


	7. La réaction de Fairy Tail

Nous voici à Crocus le 27 juin 793, dans le bâtiment de la guilde Dragon Wings où Natsu écrivait son journal dans son bureau.

"Journal de la guilde Dragon Wings 27 juin 793.

Cela fait quatre mois que nous sommes revenus de notre entraînement extrême. Celui-ci était tellement éprouvant et épouvantable qu'un être humain ordinaire aurait perdu la vie. Mais pour nous ce n'était pas le cas car on était des dragon slayers. Nous avons franchi des contrées glacées, des déserts torrides, des marécages boueux, des forêts denses. Grâce aux études dans la grande bibliothèque de la magie, aux personnes qu'on a rencontrées et l'exploration de temples anciens, nous avons chacun acquit une nouvelle magie extrêmement puissante et ce sont toutes des magies perdues. Après être revenus notre guilde à grimpé en flèche dans l'échelle de la popularité, en à peine deux mois nous étions la guilde la plus riche du pays et cela est bon pour nous car l'élément que mangeait Skyron est très rare à trouver. A propos de lui je l'ai entrainé à copier mon style pour qu'il rattrape son retard par rapport aux autres et cela nous à tellement rapprochés que maintenant il m'appelle "grand frère". C'était ma façon de le remercier de m'avoir défendu quand l'autre congélo s'est moqué de moi la dernière fois. Il a aussi révélé son passé à Sting et j'ai remarqué que ces deux là s'entendaient bien vu qu'ils sont tout les deux en admiration sur moi. "

Natsu Dragnir

Soudain on toqua à la porte, Natsu alla ouvrir et Wendy et Carla entrèrent avec leurs masques et leurs capes habituelles.

-Natsu, le journaliste du Sorcerer est arrivé déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

-Allons le recevoir répondit le dragon slayer en enfilant sa cape et un médaillon avec une pierre lumineuse rouge.

Ils descendirent tout les trois dans le rez-de-chaussée où Jason le journaliste était arrivé. Natsu se souvenait que la dernière fois qu'il les a interviewés Lucy s'est fait ignoré royalement et aussi qu'il lui a envoyé une bonne pêche car dans ses reportages il écrivait que le dragon de feu était une grosse brute qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Enfin tout cela était du passé, le journaliste courrait dans tout les sens comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

-Cool ! Me voici dans le guilde Dragon Wings ! Cool ! Cool !

-Je sens qu'il va être chiant ce reportage pensa Natsu en voyant l'attitude du blond aux lunettes de soleil.

-Superbe la déco elle est trop Cool ! s'écria-t-il en prenant des photos de tout le bâtiment.

-Merci c'est moi qui l'ai faite fit Wendy avec un grand sourire que le journaliste ne vit pas à cause de son masque.

-Waouh ! Vous êtes donc les membres de cette guilde vous pouvez vous déshabillez pour que je vous prenne en photo en bikini ce sera cool !

-QUOI ?! S'écria la prêtresse céleste en se cachant derrière le dragon de feu.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire là ? grogna Skyron en serrant son poing.

-Désolé mais ce ne sera pas possible rétorqua le rose avec une voix totalement différente.

-Cool ! Pourquoi vous portez des masques c'est la mode dans votre guilde ? Ils sont trop cool !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas vous saurez qui nous sommes lors des Grands Jeux Magiques.

-En effet car nous sommes la pour gagner et pour triompher, dites aux autres guildes qu'ils auront bien des surprises lors de cet événement continua Luxus.

-Cool ! Cool ! Cool ! J'ai une autre question quel est votre secret pour être la guilde la plus riche en si peu de temps ?

-Tu viens de le dire c'est un secret répondit Skyron en toute logique.

-Cool ! C'est génial les secrets ! fit-il tout en prenant des photos de chacun des membres.

-C'est bon maintenant tu peux y aller ! Cria Natsu tout en donnant un coup de poing qui fit envoler l'excité hors du bâtiment.

-Ce coup de poing est trop cool! termina-t-il en s'envolant vers d'autres cieux

Ils enlevèrent tous leurs masques et retirèrent le médaillon qu'ils portèrent tous à leur cou.

-Enfin on peut parler avec notre propre voix souffla Skyron.

-Pourquoi t'as fait venir ce zigoto ici ? demanda Luxus qui ne supportait pas l'attitude du journaliste.

-Il faut bien que la guilde soit connue et puis j'y suis pour rien si il est comme ça répondit le rose.

-Elles sont magnifiques ces lacrimas pour changer sa voix commenta Sting en regardant le médaillon qui était d'une pierre rouge et d'un fil jaune. Ce crétin n'a vu que du feu.

-Ouais mais je suis dégoûté que je n'ai pas pu lui faire payer sur ce qu'il a dit à Wendy termina le jeune blond en craquant ses poings.

Quelques jours plus tard à Fairy Tail, Lucy courut vers la guilde et enfonça la porte avec son pied et avait l'air pressée et affolée.

-Vous avez lu le nouveau Sorcerer ?! cria-t-elle en entrant et tout les mages se tournèrent vers elle.

-Bonjour Lucy et non nous ne l'avons pas lu pourquoi qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda Mirajane intriguée.

Lucy alla vers le bar et posa le magazine ouvert à la bonne page. Les autres membres étaient autour d'elle pour le lire.

-Regardez ! "Une nouvelle guilde, devenue la plus riche de Fiore en peu de temps compte gagner les Grands Jeux Magiques !"

-Qu'est ce qu'on sait de cette guilde ? demanda Erza intéressée.

-Elle s'appelle Dragon Wings. Leur nom doit faire référence aux ailes des dragons.

-Jamais entendu parler d'eux commenta Grey.

-C'est normal elle n'a était créée que l'an dernier.

-Comment ça se fait qu'ils aient eu une ascension aussi fulgurante ? interrogea la démone.

-Ça c'est un mystère exprima la reine des fées.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout, le pire c'est qu'elle n'est composé que de sept membres !

Tout le monde fut choqué par la déclaration de la constellationniste.

-Sept membres ?! Mais c'est impossible ! A moins de faire des missions jour et nuit sans dormir je ne vois pas comment ils ont fait pour être la guilde la plus riche en si peu de temps ! s'écria le mage de glace scotché devant cette affirmation.

-Oui et le plus bizarre c'est qu'ils refusent catégoriquement de montrer leurs visages, ils portent toujours des masques et des capes déclara-t-elle en montrant la photo de Natsu avec sa cape et son masque.

-Je n'aime pas son regard à celui-là.

-C'est vraiment louche ils ont tous l'air bizarres commenta la rousse.

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît déclara Makarov depuis l'étage supérieur.

-Oui maître ? répondirent-ils tous.

-Comme vous le savez les Grands Jeux Magiques auront lieu dans une semaine et je vais désigner les cinq membres qui représenteront Fairy Tail.

Tout le monde se rassemblèrent devant le maître de Fairy Tail et étaient très attentifs.

-Tout d'abord... Erza Scarlet !

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi ajouta-t-elle le poing serré.

-Grey Fullbuster !

-Je suis pas du tout surpris fit-il avec arrogance.

-Lucy Heartfillia !

-Quoi ? Moi ? se demanda la blonde qui fut surprise.

-Il en reste encore deux à choisir continua la démone.

-Faites que Jubia et soient ensemble car Jubia ne supporterait pas que soit seul avec sa rivale pensa la mage d'eau.

-Jubia Lockser !

-OUI ! Enfin! Comme ça tu ne t'approcheras pas de ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant Lucy du doigt.

-Mais arrête je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas ta rivale...

-MENTEUSE ! Et elle commença à se battre avec Lucy. Jubia n'a pas oublié ce que tu as fait la dernière fois !

-Je sens que ça va pas être l'amour entre ces deux la... songea Lisanna.

Elles continuèrent à se battre pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce Erza les assomment toutes les deux.

-Pourquoi moi ? souffla la blonde avant de tomber dans les vapes.

-Comme Natsu et Grey ne peuvent plus se battre c'est elles qui ont pris le relais. A ce propos, je me demande bien où est ce que tu es en ce moment Natsu... pensa la reine des fées en voyant les deux jeunes femmes à terre. Vous pouvez continuer maître ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Bien merci.

-Le dernier membre de l'équipe est... Elfman Strauss!

-OUAIS ! Enfin un homme un vrai va pouvoir montrer sa valeur ! s'écria-t-il en levant son poing vers le ciel.

-Cette fois-ci nous allons conquérir afin de garder notre titre de champion national faisons honneur à Fairy Tail et montrons que nous sommes toujours les meilleurs fit la rousse.

-OUI ! firent-ils en levant leur poing vers le ciel.

-Bien voila, Mirajane tu peux venir dans mon bureau s'il te plaît ?

-Oui maître répondit la mage transformiste.

Ils montèrent tout les deux dans le bureau du maître où ils le fermèrent à clé.

-Alors toujours aucune nouvelle de Natsu et des autres ?

-Non aucune, c'est comme si ils avaient disparus de la surface de la terre.

-Je suis inquiet, si seulement j'avais été là lors de l'incident j'aurai pu régler le problème.

 _Flash back_

Quelques jours après le départ des dragon slayers le maître de la guilde de Fairy Tail revenait de sa conférence de maître de guilde qui se tenait à Clover. Il entra dans la guilde sans se douter de ce qui s'était passé durant son absence.

-Bonjour maître je suis ravie que vous soyez revenu fit Mirajane toujours aussi souriante.

Makarov regarda autour de lui et remarqua que la guilde était très silencieuse qu'il n'y a aucun dégât et que certains membres étaient un peu tristes.

-C'est calme aujourd'hui d'habitude quand je reviens c'est un véritable boxon fit-il en s'avançant vers la démone qui était au bar et portait une robe rouge fuschia.

-Ah euh oui... dit-elle en ayant l'air de cacher quelque chose.

-Qui y a-t-il ?

-Maître il faut que je vous parle répondit-elle en ayant le visage triste.

-En te voyant sa doit être grave, allons en parler dans mon bureau.

Ils montèrent tout les deux dans le bureau du maître et Mirajane lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé tout en accusant Grey et Lucy. A la fin de son discours il y eut un long moment de silence et Makarov avait le dos tourné et les bras croisés.

-Dis leur de venir ici.

-Pardon ?

-DIS LEUR DE VENIR ICI ! cria-t-il en se retournant et le visage en colère.

-Bien maître... fit Mirajane un peu apeurée et se dirigeant vers la porte en courant.

Quelques minutes passèrent jusqu'a ce que Lucy et Grey entrèrent dans le bureau et se demandèrent ce qui se passe.

-Bonjour maître alors comment s'est passé cette réunion ? commencèrent-ils l'air de rien.

-Asseyez-vous.

Ils furent un peu surpris par sa réponse mais obéirent sans discuter.

-Maitre pourquoi vous nous avez appelés vous avez une mission à nous donner ? demanda la blonde.

Ils les regardèrent d'un air un peu menaçant pour montrer qu'ils ne les à pas appelés pour cela.

-Etes-vous conscients du mal et du tort que vous avez causé ?

-Mais maître...

-Laissez moi finir ! s'écria-t-il en leut coupant la parole. Connaissez-vous le véritable sens d'une guilde ? C'est un endroit où les amis se rassemblent, où on peut trouver du travail, recueillir les orphelins, c'est surtout un endroit où on trouve du réconfort après un lourd passé. Une guilde c'est comme une famille, en aucun cas vous avez le droit de dire si telle où telle personne est utile à la guilde ou pas. De ce fait vous avez fait partir des amis qui nous étaient chers vous avez aussi montré une mauvaise image de la guilde. Votre attitude est ainsi impardonnable.

-J'en suis conscient fit le mage de glace avec un air triste.

-Moi aussi fit Lucy avec les larmes aux yeux. Je suis désolé.

-Je vois bien que vous l'êtes mais cela n'arrangera pas ce que vous avez fait. Pour vous punir vous êtes suspendus trois mois.

-Trois mois ?! Mais comment je vais faire pour payer mon loyer ! S'écria la constellationniste qui n'en revenait pas.

-Ça c'est votre problème, vous pouvez partir c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Dites à Mirajane de venir en sortant termina-t-il en se tournant vers la fenêtre du bureau.

Les deux mages sortirent dans le couloir avec Grey qui avait un air très énervé. Puis Mirajane rentra.

-Qu'allez vous faire maître ?

-Faites tout votre possible pour les retrouver répondit-il d'un ton calme.

-Bien maître.

 _Fin du flash back_

-J'espère qu'ils ne leur est rien arrivé fit Makarov inquiet.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien vous connaissez Natsu il est très débrouillard.

-Oui tu as sans doute raison.

Quelques jours après Fairy Tail partit pour Crocus afin de participer aux Grands Jeux Magiques sans se douter de qui est leur adversaire.


	8. Premier contact et Sky Labyrinth

Une fois arrivés à Crocus la capitale de Fiore, l'équipe de Fairy Tail remarquait qu'il y avait comme chaque année une ambiance de fête au sein de la cité fleurie. Plusieurs personnes les acclamèrent car ils étaient les champions en titre. La guilde la plus forte du royaume de Fiore était sur une petite place et plusieurs personnes les interpellèrent.

-Alors ? Vous comptez défendre votre titre ? demanda un petit homme.

-Oui et nous vous montrerons que nous sommes indétrônables ! répondit Grey avec fierté.

-Ah oui? C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire répliqua un petit garçon qui venait d'arriver.

-Quoi?

-Il y a une guilde en ville qui prétend être meilleure que vous.

-Et c'est qui? Lamia Scale ? Blue Pegasus ? interrogea Erza curieuse.

-Non elle s'appelle Dragon Wings.

-Encore ces espèces de frimeurs ?! s'exclama le mage de glace.

-Je les croyais pas si prétentieux commenta la constellationniste.

-Ouais et ils organisent une super fête ce soir à 20h00 sur la Place fleurie. C'est ouvert à tous.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait Erza ? demanda Lucy en se tournant vers elle.

-On y va fit elle d'un ton calme et direct.

-Quoi ?

-Si une guilde prétend être meilleure que Fairy Tail on a qu'a vérifier.

-Oui! Jubia pourra danser avec Mr. Grey ! s'écria la mage d'eau heureuse.

-Un homme a le devoir de se défendre face a des frimeurs on y va ! continua le mage Take Over.

Le soir venu plusieurs personnes dansaient sur la Place fleurie grâce aux lacrimas-sono qui étaient installées, il y a plusieurs décorations comme des guirlandes et des drapeaux avec l'emblème de la guilde des dragons. Au fond de la place il y avait une petite scène avec quelques projecteurs.

Les mages de Fairy Tail étaient arrivés, Jubia essayait de danser avec Grey qui n'était pas trop d'accord. Erza surnommé le démon de la danse portait une robe violette avec une rose dessiné dessus et un chignon. Elle faisait tourner chaque personne qui dansait avec elle et qui s'effondrait d'épuisement et de tournis à chaque fois. Lucy elle s'ennuyait un petit peu et décida de parler avec ses coéquipiers.

-C'est bizarre il est 21h00 et ils ne sont toujours pas là déclara la blonde.

-Ne t'inquiète pas profite de la fête répondit la reine des fées.

-Oui mais on doit être a l'auberge à minuit !

-Sur les affiches qu'ils ont posé partout dans la ville ils ont marqué que la fête se terminera à 23h00 comme ça toutes les guildes rentreront à minuit.

Pendant ce temps Grey et Jubia essayait de danser un peu mais le mage de glace avait un peu la tête ailleurs.

-Allez! Mr. Grey dansez un peu! Jubia voudrais passer un bon moment fit elle en tenant les bras du mages de glace.

-Je veux bien mais j'attends qu'ils se montrent pour pouvoir m'expliquer avec eux.

Soudain la musique s'arrêta et les projecteurs s'allumèrent en même temps et une épaisse brume blanche recouvrait la scène et une lumière éblouissante aveuglait les spectateurs. Une fois celle-ci dissipée on vit les cinq mages qui représentaient Dragon Wings, avec leurs costumes bien évidemment. Luxus avait les bras croisés, Wendy lévitait sur place et Natsu qui s'avançait vers le micro posé au milieu de la scène.

-Habitants de Fiore, la guilde Dragon Wings vous souhaite la bienvenue. Notre guilde compte bien vous impressionner à l'occasion de ces Grands Jeux Magiques! Ne vous y trompez pas nous sommes là pour faire la loi, pour dominer, pour gagner afin de passer de la petite fée...au grand dragon!

Tout le monde acclamait le dragon de feu et les membres de Fairy Tail s'étaient tous rassemblés au milieu de la place.

-Tu as entendu ? La petite fée... je crois qu'ils parlaient de nous là fit Lucy.

-Oui sa m'en a tout l'air allons s'expliquer avec eux continua Erza qui s'avançait vers la scène accompagné de ses camarades.

-Hé vous là vous croyez nous faire peur avec vos menaces ? cria Grey.

Les autres personnes étaient choquées et s'écartaient sur le côté ils y avait maintenant un grand vide entre Fairy Tail et Dragon Wings.

-Tiens, tiens on dirait que les fées sont venus butiner sur la Place fleurie commença Natsu.

-Ouais et je me demande qu'est ce qu'elles nous veulent continua Skyron.

-Bandes de lâches vous croyez nous impressionner avec vos masques ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu veux te battre ? Si tu refuse c'est la preuve que c'est vous les lâches commenta Gajeel avec prétention.

-Battez vous! Battez vous! Battez vous! Battez vous! cria la foule en délire.

-On va quand même pas se battre ici ? Questionna Lucy inquiète.

-Ils nous ont cherchés alors on y va déclara Erza l'air furieuse.

-Cela ne m'étonnes pas de toi Titania commenta Luxus.

-Ouais la fête est loin d'être terminée fit Skyron.

-Il a parfaitement raison c'est maintenant qu'on va rire ! continua Natsu en envoyant une boule de feu bleue vers les mages. Une explosion s'en suivit mais les mages de Fairy Tail n'avait rien grâce à Erza et son armure de l'impératrice des flammes.

Tout le monde se sépara pour choisir un adversaire. Wendy était face à Lucy et un cercle magique bleu se forma sur sa main droite.

-Magie des Climats : Blizzard !

Lucy fut alors repoussé par ce vent glacial mélangé a de la neige elle était comme figée sur place.

-Arggh ce froid est insupportable mais faut que j'arrive à attraper une de mes clés.

Malgré ce froid intense qui ralentissait ses mouvements la blonde réussi à attraper une de ses clés.

-Ouvre-toi porte des esprits ! Viens à moi Taurus !

Le taureau apparu et sautit par dessus le blizzard et fonça vers Wendy avec son labrys.

-Attaque Meuhrtrière !

Une explosion de poussière s'en suivit. Une fois la poussière dissipée Lucy remarqua que le coup avait atteint un bouclier fait de diamant car Skyron avait protégé la prêtresse céleste grâce à sa magie de construction et le labrys de Taurus était toujours accroché à son bouclier et il n'arrivait pas à le dégager.

-Bouclier de diamant fit le jeune blond derrière celui-ci.

-Quoi mais d'où est ce qu'il sort lui ?! s'exclama la blonde.

Wendy qui était derrière son partenaire lévita très haut et forma un cercle magique gris.

-Magie des Climats : Tornade !

Une puissante tornade sortit du cercle magique et emporta Taurus qui repartit dans son monde mais aussi Lucy qui fut salement amochée.

Pendant ce temps Jubia sautait au dessus de Luxus qui était toujours aussi calme et avait les bras croisés. Jubia envoya un puissant jet d'eau. Mais le mage de foudre bloqua celui-ci d'une seule main.

-Quoi? Comment a-t-il pu bloquer le jet d'eau de Jubia?

-Magie des Ondes : Mur Sonore !

Il dirigea son attaque vers le jet d'eau qui fut neutralisé. Le volume sonore était tellement élevé que la mage d'eau mettait ses mains sur ses oreilles.

-Quel boucan je ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps... et elle s'écroula.

-Jubia non ! s'écria Elfman. Tu vas voir toi ! Transformation esprit de la bête !

Il se transforma et fonça vers le mage de foudre mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il serait repoussé par des flammes rouges.

-Red Fire ! fit Natsu en qui avait lancé cette attaque.

-AAH ! C'est super chaud même avec ma forme c'est insupportable ! pensa le mage aux cheveux blanc.

Le feu rouge à l'effet d'être le feu le plus chaud et le plus destructeur. Le mage Take Over fut envoyé contre un mur a l'autre bout de la place.

De son côté Erza combattait Gajeel.

-Transformation ! Armure de la roue céleste !

Elle changea son armure et plusieurs épées étaient autour d'elle.

-Dansez mes chères épées !

Les épées foncèrent vers le dragon d'acier qui avait l'air confiant en mettant sa main entre les épées et lui.

-Arrêt !

Les épées se stoppèrent nettes sur ce mot.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?! s'exclama la rousse toute surprise.

-Maintenant je prends le contrôle Titania !

Gajeel positionna les épées en cercle autour de lui en les contrôlant avec ses mains.

-Comment il f ait pour contrôler mes épées s'interrogea la reine des fées.

-Maintenant j'ai une surprise pour toi Répulsion !

Les épées retournèrent à l'envoyeur quand le dragon d'acier avait prononcé ce mot. La reine des fées se les prirent de pleins fouets. Enfin c'est ce que Gajeel pensait car il n'avait pas prévu qu'Erza se protégerait avec l'armure adamantine.

-Bien joué Titania mais j'ai quelque chose pour te calmer. Attraction vers le bas !

La mage à l'armure se retrouvait comme soumit a une forte gravité qui la maintenait au sol.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette magie ? se demanda-t-elle avec sa tête enfoncer dans le sol.

Après avoir aidé Wendy, Skyron évitait toutes les attaques du mage de glace et se moquait de lui.

-T'en a pas assez de fuir allez bats toi ! s'indigna Grey en voyant tout ses sorts esquivés.

-Lances...

Le mage de glace se préparait a lancer un sort quand soudain il perdit de vu le jeune blond qui surgit derrière lui.

-...de diamant ! fit Skyron en les propulsant à bout portant ce qui mit Grey à terre.

-Quoi ? Lui aussi utilise une magie de construction ?

Lucy se releva et essaya d'aider Grey mais Natsu l'avait bien vu et se préparait a lancer un sort.

-Lucy attention derrière toi ! cria le mage de glace.

-Hein ?

-Trop tard...

Le dragon de feu envoya une boule de feu verte qui enveloppa la tête de la blonde.

-Green Fire !

Lucy suffoquait et fini par s'écrouler au sol, Natsu fit disparaître les flammes. Grey se tourna vers le dragon de feu.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?

-Mes flammes ont juste brûlé son oxygène car elles contiennent du poison, elle se réveillera dans peu de temps ne t'inquiète pas. On se retrouve pour le tournoi qui commence dans à peine une heure à plus !

Tous les membres de Dragon Wings se réunirent, Wendy invoqua une nouvelle brume blanche

et ils disparurent derrière elle laissant les membres de Fairy Tail KO au milieu de la place. Toutes les personnes furent choquées en voyant ce spectacle.

-Fairy Tail s'est fait massacré... commenta un homme regardant la scène.

Erza se releva avec un peu de mal et récupéra tout ces coéquipiers pour aller vers leur auberge qui s'appelait Honey Bone. Une fois arrivés ils étaient tous dans leur chambre commune autour de Lucy qui était encore dans les vapes dans son lit.

-On s'est prit une bonne dérouillée, ils ont tous des pouvoirs effrayants commença Jubia en regardant ses blessures.

-Oui mais ça se passera pas comme sa au tournoi ! s'exclama Grey très énervé.

Erza regardait la pendule qui était accrochée a leur chambre, il était 23h30. L'épreuve éliminatoire ne va plus tarder à débuter elle se tourna vers Lucy qui commençait à se réveiller.

-Arrgh... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu as fait un malaise quand l'autre clown avec son masque t'as attaqué déclara le mage de glace.

-Ah oui je m'en souviens...

-Tu es sûr que ça va Lucy ? demanda Elfman.

-Oui je suis encore un peu étourdie mais je vais bien. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Il est 23h45 l'épreuve va bientôt débuter répondit la reine des fées.

De leur côté dans l'auberge de la Pomme d'or, les membres de Dragon Wings fêtaient leur victoire sur Fairy Tail.

-Alors comme sa vous les avez écrasés ? demanda Sting.

-Ouais tu aurais vu leurs têtes quand ils étaient au sol surtout quand mon frère a mit la constellationniste dans les vapes ajouta Skyron qui rigolait de plaisir.

-C'est vrai Natsu ?

-Ouais c'était facile.

-La différence de niveau est évidente fit Luxus assis sur son lit.

-Ils ne valent rien contre nous continua Gajeel qui attendait patiemment.

-Fairy Tail n'est plus ce qu'elle était, quelle déception...continua Rogue collé contre le mur et ayant les bras croisés.

-Tu as raison j'aurai préféré m'amuser encore avec eux répondit le jeune blond.

Wendy regardait la pendule et il était minuit pile et la citrouille qui était l'arbitre apparaissait dehors pour présenter cette épreuve éliminatoire. Tout le monde alla au balcon.

-Chers concurrents bienvenus ! L'épreuve éliminatoire de cette nouvelle édition de ces Grands Jeux Magiques va commencer. L'épreuve est le Sky Labyrinth.

Les auberges s'élevaient et tout le monde regardait vers l'hologramme.

-Encore le Sky Labyrinth ?! Ils ont plus d'épreuves en stock ou quoi ? s'écria Natsu.

-Ah c'est donc sur cette épreuve là que vous êtes passé l'année dernière ? demanda Skyron.

-Ouais et c'était pas facile on s'était qualifiés de justesse.

-Mais nous on était arrivés deuxième continua Gajeel avec une légère dose de vantardise dans sa voix.

-Pas la peine de te vanter répliqua le dragon de feu.

-Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette épreuve je vais rappeler les règles. Votre point de départ est votre auberge et le point d'arrivée est le stade où se dérouleront les Jeux: le Domus Flau. Les cinq membres de l'équipe doivent arriver ensemble pour se qualifier. Les six premières équipes arrivées seront qualifiées. L'utilisation de la magie est totalement libre il n'y a aucune restriction Enfin si une équipe tombe du labyrinthe elle est éliminée, les organisateurs déclinent toute responsabilité si quelqu'un meurt dans le labyrinthe. C'est parti !

L'hologramme disparut et plusieurs marches apparurent devant chaque auberge.

-Quoi? Seulement six équipes ! C'est plus dur que la dernière fois commenta Wendy.

-Bonne chance je suis sûr que vous serez les premiers fit Sting.

-Tu peux nous faire confiance Sting répondit le rose avec détermination.

Ils saluèrent leurs amis et gravirent tous les marches pour aller dans le labyrinthe.

-Comment on va faire pour arriver dans les six premiers ?! s'écria Natsu en voyant la construction complexe du labyrinthe.

-Vous avez fait comment la dernière fois ? interrogea Skyron.

-Ben en fait on avait volé les cartes des autres équipes et on les donnait a Lucy pour qu'elle les étudient.

-C'est trop long on perdra du temps si on fait comme sa.

-T'as une autre stratégie peut-être ? questionna le dragon d'acier.

-Oui et je suis sûr que Luxus sait de quoi je parle fit le jeune blond en se tournant vers le mage de foudre.

De leur côté Fairy Tail continuait leur stratégie de voler les cartes pour les passer a Lucy. Soudain ils virent un grand éclair s'échapper du labyrinthe et qui se dirigeait vers le Domus Flau.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? s'écria Erza stupéfaite.

-Sûrement rien de bon répondit Grey.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin pour aller jusqu'à l'arrivée ou attendait l'arbitre en forme de citrouille.

-Félicitations vous êtes qualifiés fit-il en applaudissant.

-On est combien ? demanda Lucy impatiente

-Vous êtes bien cinq membres.

-Non mais combien dans le classement ! s'indigna la constellationniste pendant que Jubia riait aux éclats.

-Vous le saurez demain lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vous n'êtes ni derniers ni premiers.

-Quoi ? Une guilde nous auraient dépassés ?! s'exclamèrent tous.

-Oui et cette guilde à battu le record du Sky Labyrinth.

L'équipe rentrait dans leur loge tout en se demandant quelle guilde est arrivée avant eux.


	9. Quand tombe les masques

Le lendemain la cérémonie d'ouverture des Grands Jeux magiques allait commencer. Comme chaque année plusieurs milliers de personnes étaient venues assister à cet événement à ne pas rater. Nous retrouvons la guilde de Fairy Tail dans leur loge en train de se préparer. Ils avaient comme chaque année des tenues assorties avec la même couleur le violet sous ordre du maître.

Grey était un peu déçu après que l'arbitre a annoncé leur position au classement.

-J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on est arrivé deuxième... soupira-t-il assis sur une chaise.

-C'est déjà mieux qu'il y a deux ans rappelle toi on était arrivés huitièmes répondit Lucy.

-Le classement importe peu, tant qu'on est qualifiés cela n'a aucune importance continua Erza.

-Ouais mais je veux savoir qui nous a devancés car on a démoli tout le monde dans le labyrinthe fit le mage de glace en serrant son poing.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas tu le sauras après qu'on sera entrés dans le stade répliqua Lucy.

La guilde Dragon Wings était elle aussi qualifiée pour les Grands Jeux Magiques, les membres étaient dans leur loge l'air serein et calme, Natsu qui était au centre de la pièce était très impatient.

-Aujourd'hui le grand jour est arrivé, nous allons révéler notre véritable identité devant tout les habitants de Fiore et surtout à Fairy Tail fit-il d'un ton déterminé.

-J'ai hâte de voir leurs têtes quand on enlèvera nos masques et qu'ils verrons ce que nous sommes devenus continua Gajeel avec un sourire sadique.

Dans le stade la foule était en délire et était impatiente de voir les équipes qualifiées. Des ballons multicolores s'envolaient dans le ciel, le commentateur Chapati Lola avec une perruque noire prit la parole.

-Bonjour à tous comme chaque année vous êtes nombreux à assister à ce grand événement aussi spectaculaire que surnaturel : Les Grands Jeux Magiques ! Ici Chapati Lola votre commentateur préféré et notre consultant et ancien membre du conseil !

-C'est avec un grand plaisir d'être ici pour voir toutes ces guildes combattre et donner le meilleur d'elles mêmes fit ce dernier d'un ton joyeux.

-Pour cette première journée de compétition, c'est avec un grand honneur que nous accueillons la nouvelle Miss Fiore : Mirajane Strauss de Fairy Tail !

-Encore merci de m'avoir invitée ajouta cette dernière avec grand sourire.

-J'arrive toujours pas a croire qu'elle m'ait battue au concours de miss... s'indigna Jenny dans le balcon de Blue Pegasus.

-Les équipes vont maintenant faire leur entrée dans l'arène, arrivés sixième: la meute des enfers voici Quattro Cerberus !

La guilde aux mages très Wild pour ainsi dire entra dans l'arène avec détermination il y avait la même équipe qu'il y a deux ans.

-Wild Four ! cria Bacchus et les autres répétèrent juste après lui.

-Arrivés cinquième dans l'épreuve éliminatoire, leurs ailes bleues scintillent dans le noir : Voici Blue Pegasus !

A la grande surprise du public Rufus s'y trouvait avec un costume différent de la dernière fois. Il était blanc et bleu aux couleurs de sa guilde mais a part cela l'équipe pas trop changé il y avait toujours Ichiya, Ren, Eave et Ibiki.

-Quatrième ! Voici les sirènes de l'océan : Mermaid Heel !

Dans cette équipe à la surprise générale il y avait Yukino et une fille en kimono avec des fleurs aux cheveux blonds clairs et avec une queue de cheval que personne n'avait jamais vu il y avait aussi Kagura, Milianna et Risley.

-Arrivés troisième au classement, ils représentent la déesse de l'amour et de la guerre: Lamia Scale !

Orga avait rejoint cette guilde, il y avait aussi Léon, Jura,Cherry et Cherrya.

-Quoi vous êtes arrivés seulement troisièmes ?! Je vais vous faire tourner en rentrant vous allez voir ! s'écria Ooba Babasaama en tournant son bras.

-Il ne nous reste que deux équipes a découvrir : arrivés second de l'épreuve éliminatoire les champions en titre vous l'avait deviné voici Fairy Tail !

-Je suis sûr que nous allons encore gagner ! fit Mirajane déterminée.

La foule était en délire dès que les fées étaient entrés ce qui est normal vu que c'est l'équipe a battre. Les mages entrèrent en saluant la foule et tout le monde se demandait qui a pu arriver avant la guilde championne en titre.

-Et pour finir la guilde qui a battu le record du Sky Labyrinth en arrivant premier après cinq minutes de course pour leur toute première participation, la guilde des Dragons voici Dragon Wings !

Les dragon slayers s'avancèrent dans le stade tout confiant en saluant les spectateurs, Natsu serrait son poing en voyant Lucy dans la même équipe que Grey et l'air radieuse. Il se rappelait toute la scène quand Lucy était du côté de son rival et cela l'énerva encore plus. Les cinq membres de la guilde des dragons était tous alignés et regardaient les autres équipes. Natsu leur fit un signe de la main et ils enlevèrent leurs capes puis leurs masques et les posaient à terre.

-NATSU ?! s'écria Lucy toute surprise.

-WENDY ?! fit Erza.

-GAJEEL ?! s'exclama Elfman

-LUXUS ET SKYRON ?! s'écria Makarov dans les tribunes.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ici ? se demanda Erza toute choquée.

-Maître je les ai enfin retrouvés ! lança la démone toute souriante et pas du tout surprise.

Les dragon slayers était tous avec de grands sourires en voyant les têtes choquées des membres de Fairy Tail. Wendy portait une magnifique robe blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, sans manches et avec des plumes comme le costume d'Angel, Skyron portait une veste rouge-orange sans manches qui laissé apparaître son emblème rouge écarlate sur l'épaule droite, un pantalon noir et des chaussures blanches. Natsu, Gajeel et Luxus portaient leurs vêtements habituels.

-Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu, Fairy Tail... commença Natsu.

-C'est pas possible, je ne peux pas croire que ce soit vous qui nous avaient battus hier soir... fit Lucy avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Et oui c'est bien nous, mon frère t'as même envoyé dans les vapes à la fin... continua Skyron en train de rire.

-Comment ça ton frère ? Tu parles de Natsu ?

-Peu importe fit Natsu en coupant la parole à Lucy.

-Comment avez vous pu nous faire subir cela nous étions amis avant ! s'écria la reine des fées.

-Oui avant nous étions vos amis mais maintenant nous sommes vos adversaires reprit le dragon de feu.

-Ce qui est sûr c'est que nous sommes ici pour restaurer l'honneur des dragon slayer que vous avez osé salir toi et l'autre exhibitionniste là-bas fit Gajeel.

-Tu sais ce qui te dit l'exhibitionniste ?! s'écria Grey.

-Vous avez déjà eu un avant-goût de notre puissance, vous n'avez aucune chance pour ce tournoi continua Luxus les bras croisés.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi on ne les a pas retrouvés et aussi pourquoi on ne les a pas reconnus hier, la magie qui émane d'eux a changé... expliqua Erza.

-Oui, elle est bien plus puissante qu'avant ajouta Grey.

-Jubia voudrais savoir comment vous êtes arrivés après cinq minutes de course car c'est assez impressionnant interrogea la mage d'eau.

Skyron regarda Natsu qui lui fait signe qu'il est d'accord pour qu'il leur dise.

-Si tu veux tout savoir alors je vais te raconter fit le jeune blond.

 _Flash back dans le labyrinthe._

-T'as une stratégie pour arriver en premier ? interrogea Gajeel.

-Oui et je suis sûr que Luxus sait à quoi je pense fit Skyron en se retournant vers le mage de foudre.

-Comment ça ? répondit-il surpris.

-Tu crois qu'avec ta foudre tu pourrais nous transporter jusqu'à l'arrivée ?

-Je ne sais pas ça dépend de la distance à parcourir mais je vais essayer. Grâce à l'entrainement qu'on a subis je crois qu'on pourra y arriver. Donnons-nous la main.

Les cinq mages se mirent en cercle et se donnent la main tout en concentrant leur magie sur Luxus.

-Raging Bolt ! fit ce dernier.

Tout a coup la foudre enveloppèrent les cinq mages et ils se transformèrent en cet élément. L'éclair sortit du labyrinthe et se dirigea vers l'arrivée ou attendaient l'arbitre en forme de citrouille. Ils reprirent tous leur apparence mais tous les mages sauf Luxus étaient un peu amoché et couchés par terre.

-C'est la première et dernière fois que je fais ça... fit Natsu gisant sur le sol.

-Au moins on est arrivés fit Wendy en se relevant.

-Félicitations vous êtes qualifiés et vous êtes les premiers ! fit l'arbitre en applaudissant.

-Ouais ! S'écria Natsu. Ça fait du bien de ne pas être arrivé dernier !

-Non seulement vous êtes arrivés premiers mais vous avez aussi battus le record du Sky Labyrinth. Bravo à vous tous vous pouvez entrer.

-Attendez le temps que je reprenne mes esprits... fit Skyron sur le sol avec encore de l'électricité autour du corps.

 _Fin du flash back_

-Et c'est comme ça que nous sommes arrivés premiers termina le jeune blond.

-Mais c'est de la triche ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça alors que nous on s'est cassé la tête pour parcourir ce labyrinthe ! S'indigna Lucy furieuse.

-Calme toi blondie je te rappelle que la magie était totalement libre, il n'y avait aucune restriction alors monte pas sur tes grands chevaux répondit Gajeel en riant.

-Donc arrêter d'être mauvais perdants ! Ajouta Wendy qui était restée calme jusque là.

-Wendy... Je ne penserai pas que tu serais avec eux... fit la blonde.

-Eux comme tu dis m'ont mieux traitée que vous la dernière fois !

-Oui et ça on vous le pardonnera jamais car nous allons vous détrôner Fairy Tail ! s'exclama le dragon de feu.

-Car nous aussi avons notre fan club regardez ! continua Skyron on montrant le balcon de sa guilde.

-Allez Dragon Wings on compte sur vous, vous êtes les meilleurs ! fit Happy

-Fro le pense aussi on va vous encourager jusqu'au bout !

-Allez Wendy ! Encouragea l'exceed blanche.

-Ecrase-les Gajeel ! lança Panther Lily.

-Vous êtes les plus forts ! fit Lector.

On pouvait aussi apercevoir Sting sur le balcon en train d'encourager sa guilde, Rogue était assis derrière car il remplaçait Natsu au rang de maître, les mages de Fairy Tail dont le balcon était juste à côté les regardaient d'un drôle d'air, on vit bien la tension entre les deux guildes. Le premier maître de Fairy Tail était bien sûr présent mais les membres de la guilde des dragons ne pouvaient plus la voir car ils ne portaient plus l'emblème de la guilde.

-Je rêve ou ces mages faisaient parti de la guilde avant ? demanda Mavis assise sur le balcon.

-Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Je suis désolé mais je vous jure que ce n'est pas de ma faute ! fit Makarov à genoux.

-Je sens qu'ils émettent de la haine mais aux fond d'eux ils souffrent ajouta le premier maître.

-Oui je vais vous raconter ça ce soir termina le maître actuel de Fairy Tail.

-Bien maintenant que nous avons les six équipes participantes, le programme est le même qu'il y a deux ans mais je vais quand même vous le rappeler. Chaque jour il y a une épreuve que nous détaillerons plus tard et des combats. Concernant les épreuves un classement sera établi au terme de chacune d'entre elles. Chaque équipe inscrit un certain nombre de points en fonction de sa place. Par ailleurs les équipes doivent désigner leur représentant sans contrainte imposée. En revanche pour la partie combat, ce sont les organisateurs qui décident qui affrontera qui en fonction du vote des supporters.

-En gros avec ce système tu peux en même temps faire un combat et une épreuve le même jour sans que tu le saches fit Skyron en comprenant les règles.

-Ouais donc il faut être chanceux pour pouvoir gagner répondit Natsu avec sérieux.

-Les règles de la partie combat sont simples : chaque équipe remportera dix points en cas de victoire, zéro point en cas de défaite. Dans l'éventualité où il y aurait un match nul cinq points seront distribuées aux deux équipes. Voila pour le règlement voici la première épreuve de ces nouveaux Grands Jeux magiques : Space Trip !


	10. Space Trip

Dans le Domus Flau où la première journée des Grands Jeux Magiques débutait, les six équipes était dans le stade et le nom de la première épreuve a été annoncé par le commentateur. Toutes les équipes se concertèrent et se demandait de quelle épreuve il s'agissait et qui il faudrait envoyer.

-Chaque équipe doit désigner un représentant, je reviendrais sur les règles une fois que les six participants auront été choisis.

D'abord du côté de Fairy Tail tout le monde été concentré malgré l'affreuse révélation qu'ils avaient eu au sujet de leurs nouveaux adversaires.

-Space Trip ça veut dire "voyage dans l'espace" d'après vous qui il faudrait envoyer ? demanda Erza.

-C'est un homme un vrai qui doit commencer cette épreuve ! s'écria Elfman.

-T'es sur que tu as réfléchi en quoi sa consistait avant de dire ça ? commenta Grey.

-Je crois que c'est à moi d'y aller fit Lucy déterminée.

-Ah bon et pourquoi ? continua Jubia.

-Vous savez dans l'espace il y a les constellations et peut-être les constellationnistes y seront avantagés...

-Oui tu as sûrement raison vas-y on a confiance en toi fit la reine des fées.

-D'accord j'y vais termina la blonde en levant sa main en l'air.

-Pour commencer, de la guilde de Fairy Tail Lucy Heartfilia !

Tous les participants sont affichés sur les lacrimas-visons.

-Je sens que cette épreuve est pour moi donc c'est à moi d'y aller fit Cherrya enthousiaste.

-Que l'amour soit avec toi ! s'exclama Cherry.

-Pour Lamia Scale Cherrya Brendy !

-Je vais vous montrer le pouvoir des rondes ! fit Risley.

-Pour Mermaid Heel Risley Law !

-C'est a moi d'y aller suggéra Eave.

-On croit tous en toi ! firent les autres membres de Blue Pegasus sauf Rufus qui était toujours aussi calme.

-Encouragé par ses camarades de Blue Pegasus, Eave Tilm !

-Je me sens trop Wild aujourd'hui j'y vais ! s'écria Rocker. Wild...

-Four ! Continuèrent les autres membres en levant le poing.

-Pour Quatro Cerberus Rocker !

Grey se tourna vers les membres de Dragon Wings qui étaient les derniers a pas s'être déclaré, il voyait qu'ils se concertaient et qu'ils discutaient sur qui envoyer mais il ne les entendait pas de là où il était.

-Qui vont-ils envoyer ces traîtres... pensa-t-il en les dévisageant.

Puis un des cinq dragons s'exclama en levant son poing.

-J'y vais je suis chaud bouillant !

-Et pour terminer représentant la guilde Dragon Wings : Natsu Dragnir !

-Ouais Natsu t'es le meilleur vas-y ! fit Happy depuis le balcon.

-Quoi ? Ils envoient Natsu dès le début ! s'écria Lucy. Je sens que ce ne sera pas de la rigolade pensa-t-elle en voyant son ancien coéquipier.

-Maintenant que la présentation des six concurrents est faite, nous allons dévoiler le principe de Space Trip l'épreuve d'ouverture de ces Grands Jeux Magiques !

-Chers participants veuillez vous avancer vers moi fit l'arbitre à tête de citrouille.

Tout les concurrents s'avancèrent et se mirent tous devant l'arbitre, Natsu était à l'opposé de la place de Lucy et faisait tout pour éviter son regard ce qui n'a pas échappé a la constellationniste.

-L'épreuve va dès à présent commencer, dites nous quel est le favori pour cette épreuve ? Demanda le commentateur.

-Natsu Dragnir de Dragon Wings est le grand favori je pense, il avait fait une formidable prestation il y a deux ans.

-Moi je pense qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer Lucy répliqua Mirajane. Mais Natsu est aussi très fort ! fit-elle en souriant.

-Eh Mirajane de quel camp tu es ! cria Grey.

Du côté des participants tout le monde était très impatient que cela commence mais la blonde contemplait toujours le rose qui évitait toujours son regard.

-Natsu pas la peine de m'ignorer, pourquoi tu nous fais ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, si je suis ici c'est pour remporter la victoire et rien d'autre fit le dragon de feu en croisant les bras.

-Bien que l'aire de jeux apparaisse !

Les candidats furent téléportés dans une sorte d'espace où pouvait flotter comme si ils étaient en apesanteur.

-Ils ont tous disparus ! s'écria Wendy.

Le paysage était bordé d'étoiles brillantes et il y avait plusieurs autres objets célestes. Les participants étaient tous alignés devant une ligne blanche tracé dans le vide.

-Chers spectateurs vous pouvez suivre cette épreuves grâce aux lacrimas-visions qui apparaissent devant vous déclara le commentateur.

-Waouh on flotte dans les airs ! fit Natsu en faisant des saltos arrière dans le vide intergalactique.

-Je me demande qu'est ce qu'on va faire ici se demanda Eave intrigué.

-Cette épreuve est une course, votre but est de sortir de cette dimension spatiale en vous dirigeant vers le trou lumineux qui se trouve a l'opposé de votre point de départ. Vous devrez franchir les différents obstacles qui se dresseront sur votre chemin dont un où vous devrez particulièrement vous méfier: le trou noir.

-Oh vaut mieux pas tomber là dedans ! s'écria Cherrya impressionnée devant l'objet céleste.

-Si un concurrent tombe dans le trou noir il sera automatiquement mit à la dernière place du classement ce qui signifie aucun point pour sa guilde. Pour aller jusqu'à l'arrivée les concurrents peuvent utiliser n'importe quel type de magie. Maintenant chers mages soyez aussi rapides qu'une étoile filante allant a la vitesse de la lumière ! Puis le gong retenta. Space Trip c'est parti !

Tout les concurrents commencèrent la course avec chacun une technique pour pouvoir avancer dans le vide intersidéral, Cherrya avançait grâce au vent qu'elle propulsa avec ses mains vers l'arrière, Eave utilisa le même stratégie mais avec de la neige. Risley se propulsa en manipulant la gravité et Rocker fit de même mais a grande vitesse. Natsu partit a tout allure grâce aux flammes qui sortait de ses pieds et en tendant ses deux bras vers l'avant pour gagner plus de vitesse. Seule Lucy n'avait pas encore bougé car elle se demandait comment avancer et surtout quel esprit invoquer.

-C'est bon j'ai trouvé comment avancer fit elle en attrapant une de ses clés.

-T'aurais pas pu le faire plus tôt ? T'es dernière alors dépêche toi ! cria Grey qui ne voulait surtout pas perdre.

-Allez Lucy si t'es un homme tu peux gagner !

-Elle ne peut pas t'entendre alors arrête de brailler comme ça… pensa Skyron en voyant les mages de Fairy Tail hurler.

-Ouvre toi porte des esprits ! Viens à moi Scorpio !

L'esprit du Scorpion apparu avec sa classe légendaire.

-Alors Lucy qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Yeah !

-Je veux que tu propulse ton sable vers l'arrière pour que je puisse avancer en m'accrochant à toi !

-Ok alors allons-y yeah !

La blonde mit ses bras autour de la taille de l'esprit stellaire qui se mit a propulser son sable. Elle finit par rattraper le groupe. Natsu était en première position puis Cherrya, Eave, Rocker et Risley.

-Alors Natsu tu trouve comment ma stratégie pour gagner ? Fit Lucy en se tournant vers Natsu.

-Eh ben je trouve qu'Aquarius va bien te tuer quand Scorpio lui racontera comment tu flirte avec lui ! Répondit-il en riant.

-Quoi ? Moi flirter non mais ça va pas la tête ?

-C'est le pouvoir de l'amour ! s'exclama Cherrya à côté d'elle.

-Surtout que Aquarius est beaucoup plus légère qu'elle yeah...

-Toi boucle là !

-Si j'étais vous je changerais de direction déclara le dragon de feu en tournant à gauche.

-Hein pourquoi ? se demanda la blonde, puis elle regarda devant elle et s'aperçut qu'elle était en train de foncer vers une planète. Ah !

L'esprit stellaire s'écrasa contre l'objet céleste la tête la première et disparu propulsant la blonde dans le vide spatial. La blonde était dégoûté et ne savait pas quel esprit invoquer puis celle-ci remarqua qu'elle était comme aspirée, elle se retourna et vit le trou noir qui l'entraînait vers la défaite.

-Ah ! Oh non il faut que je me sorte de là mais aucun de mes esprits ne peut m'aider dans une telle situation Natsu à l'aide ! cria-t-elle désespérée en espérant que ce dernier l'entende.

Le dragon de feu qui l'avait entendu s'arrêta et laissa passer les autres concurrents qui était derrière lui et se préparait à lancer un sort en faisant apparaître un cercle magique devant lui.

-Yellow Fire !

Des flammes jaunes se dirigèrent vers les participants et les enveloppèrent tous. Une fois les flammes dissipées les mages ne pouvait plus bouger et de l'électricité les parcouraient.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ces flammes ?! s'écria Eave.

-Je ne peux plus bouger fit Risley.

-Bien joué Natsu ! fit Sting depuis le balcon.

-Le feu jaune à le pouvoir de paralyser mes adversaires, vous ne pourrait plus bouger pendant un moment expliqua Natsu. Puis il fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers Lucy.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait cet imbécile ?! Il a une occasion en or mais il fait demi-tour ! S'exclama Gajeel ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe.

-Attends il prépare quelque chose... répliqua Skyron d'un air serein.

Le dragon de feu était arrivé juste devant la constellationniste qui continua à se faire aspirer.

-Natsu tu es venu m'aider ? fit cette dernière émue.

-Lucy pardonne moi... répondit le dragon slayer en détournant le regard avec un air triste.

-Pourquoi ? Répliqua-t-elle surprise.

-Pour ça fit Natsu en lui envoyant une boule de feu qui propulsa la blonde dans le trou noir et qui poussa un cri. Tout le monde dans le stade fut surpris par le geste du dragon slayer.

-Lucy est désormais à la dernière place vu qu'elle est tombée dans le trou noir !

-Quel enfoiré s'écria Grey en serrant son poing et l'air furieux.

Skyron lui était mort de rire après ce qu'il vient de voir il serrait ses côtes tellement il n'en pouvait plus.

-Elle s'attendait pas à ça, franchement quelle idiote ! continua-t-il en se tenant les côtes.

-Ouais bien joué la salamandre ! commenta Gajeel.

-Franchement ce coup était magistral fit Lector en voyant la scène sur la lacrima-vision.

-Fro le pense aussi ! continua l'exceed en costume en levant sa patte.

-Oui comme d'habitude ce mec agit avec beaucoup de classe pas vrai Rogue ? fit le dragon blanc en se tournant vers le dragon de l'ombre.

-Hum tu as raison il a réussi a captiver tout le public répondit celui-ci les bras croisés.

Revenons a l'épreuve, après avoir envoyé Lucy dans le trou noir le dragon de feu retourna vers le groupe qui venait à peine de se libérer de la paralysie due à son sort. Il passa devant eux et esquiva tout les astéroïdes qui se dressaient sur son chemin, il fut tellement agile et rapide que tout les commentateurs étaient impressionnés et le comparait à une navette spatiale allant vers la victoire grâce à ses propulseurs. Il termina sa course en franchissant le trou lumineux.

-Natsu Dragnir termine l'épreuve en première position !

-Ouais Natsu t'es le plus fort ! s'exclama Happy fou de joie.

-Mon grand frère est imbattable fit Skyron impressionné en croisant les bras.

De retour à l'épreuve les autres participants franchissaient chacun leur tour le trou lumineux en se dépêchant.

-Seconde: Cherrya Brendy ! Troisième : Eave Tilm ! Quatrième : Risley Law ! Et enfin cinquième : Rocker !

Tout les concurrents réapparurent dans le stade et se dirigèrent vers leur guilde respective, Lucy était vraiment anéantie après ce qu'elle vient de subir, elle marcha d'un pas léger vers ses camarades de Fairy Tail. Skyron regardait la constellationniste d'un regard moqueur et hautain.

-Désolé j'ai perdu... soupira-t-elle en retrouvant ses compagnons.

-Ce n'est pas grave Lucy ce n'est pas de ta faute rassura Erza. Comment Natsu a-t-il pu nous faire ça ? pensa-t-elle en regardant la guilde des dragons d'un air fâché.

Tout les spectateurs furent surpris de voir la guilde championne en titre être à la dernière place lors de la première épreuve des grands jeux magiques et commencèrent à s'intéresser à la guilde des dragon slayers. Mais pour Fairy Tail cela n'était pas fini car la partie combat allait commencer.


	11. Le combat des étoiles

Dans la loge de Fairy Tail, Grey était très énervé d'être à la dernière place de la première épreuve alors qu'il fait parti de la guilde championne en titre, il était seul dans la pièce et réfléchissait à comment battre une guilde formé de dragon slayers, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et cela l'énerva encore plus. Puis Erza entra dans la pièce.

-Ah! Tu es là Grey, viens la partie combat ne vas pas tarder à commencer.

La reine des fées voyait bien dans le regard du mage de glace qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ses anciens amis l'aient trahi de cette manière, il se sentait coupable et était rongé par la culpabilité.

-Si je n'avais pas fait l'imbécile ce jour là je suis sûr qu'ils n'auraient pas fait ça...

-Ne t'inquiète pas tout va s'arranger, je sais que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal mais tout le monde fait des erreurs, mais si on gagne ce tournoi ils pourront revenir dans la guilde j'en suis sûr... rassura la rousse.

-Oui tu as sûrement raison...

-Allez viens tout le monde t'attends au balcon de la guilde.

-D'accord merci Erza répondit-il d'une voix soulagée.

Les deux mages de Fairy Tail allèrent dans le balcon assigné a leur guilde, Erza regardait le tableau récapitulatif des points.

Dragon Wings : 10 pts

Lamia Scale : 8 pts

Blue Pegasus: 6 pts

Mermaid Heel : 4 pts

Quatro Cerberus : 2 pts

Fairy Tail : 0 pts

-Il faut absolument remporter le combat pour remonter au score pensa la rousse. J'espère que nous ne tomberons pas sur la guilde de Natsu dès le début.

-Bien passons maintenant à la partie combat du premier jour de ces Grands Jeux Magiques. Un mage d'une équipe affrontera un autre, il n'y a donc plus de classement.

-J'espère qu'on aura des combats intéressants et du spectacle continua .

-J'ai la liste des duels, pour le premier combat ce sera Lucy Heartfillia de Fairy tail VS Yukino Agria de Mermaid Heel !

-Quoi c'est encore moi ?! s'exclama la blonde surprise.

-Je sais que tu as déjà dépensé de la magie pendant l'épreuve mais on compte tous sur toi fit la reine des fées pour l'encourager.

-Je suis sûr que tu vas gagner Lucy... continua Grey souriant. Et la constellationniste lui rendit son sourire, ce qui n'a pas échappé a Jubia qui s'énervait dans son coin.

-Comment peut-il sourire a sa rivale alors que Jubia fait tout pour qu'il lui sourie, j'espère que Lucy va perdre comme ça Jubia aura pour elle toute seule. Mais comment Jubia peut-elle penser ça Lucy est dans ton équipe...Ah... pensa la mage d'eau qui s'évanouit ne sachant pas quoi choisir.

-Je crois que Jubia a eu encore un dilemme fit la rousse.

-Je me demande à quoi elle pensait continua Cana.

Lucy était partie dans le couloir menant à l'arène du stade, elle se posait des questions sur comment battre son adversaire qu'elle connaissait très bien vue que s'était son amie. Elle marcha d'un pas léger dans le couloir obscur avant de se faire éblouir par le soleil de cette journée d'été.

Yukino était déjà arrivée, elle avait l'air calme et en même temps déterminée à gagner avec son regard. Lucy s'approcha et était maintenant face à son adversaire.

-Je sais que nous sommes amies Lucy, mais je compte bien gagner ce combat pour retrouver Sorano commença la blanche.

-Sorano ? interrogea la blonde en essayant de se rappeler qui cela pouvait bien être.

-C'est ma sœur qui a été enlevé par des partisans de Zeleph quand j'étais petite... répondit-elle attristée.

-Désolé j'avais oublié mais moi aussi j'ai mes raisons pur gagner ce combat et j'espère que nous nous en souviendrons toute notre vie.

-D'accord je te promets de ne pas te ménager fit elle déterminée.

-Les deux concurrentes ont l'air déterminées à gagner, je sens que ce combat sera très intéressant, des pronostics ? demanda le commentateur.

-Et bien... vu que ce sont toutes les deux des mages constellationnistes, je sens que ce combat sera très équilibré mais je penche plus pour Lucy qui a plus de clés que son adversaire.

-Je suis d'accord, allez Lucy on est tous avec toi ! Encouragea la démone dans sa robe rouge et sa banderole rose où était marqué « Miss Fiore 793 », elle portait également un diadème.

-Que les deux concurrentes s'avancent au centre fit l'arbitre à tête de citrouille. Le combat se dispute uniquement dans l'arène, et les mages de vos guildes doivent rester dans leur balcon tout le long du match. La durée maximale du duel est de trente minutes, pour gagner vos devez mettre votre adversaire au tapis avant la fin du temps réglementaire.

-Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous impatients chers spectateurs, que le premier combat du premier jour de ces Grands Jeux Magiques...Commence ! Le gong retentit.

Les deux constellationnistes prirent en même temps une clé d'or et la pointait vers leur adversaire.

-Ouvre-toi, porte des esprits ! firent-elles au même moment.

-Viens à moi Taurus ! fit Lucy.

-Viens à moi Pisces ! fit Yukino.

-Waouh elles ont ouvert toutes les deux une porte du zodiaque en même temps ! s'exclama Chapati Lola.

Les deux esprits apparurent en même temps. Les deux poissons s'envolaient dans le ciel et fonçait vers le taureau.

-Taurus fait attention ! s'écria la blonde.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lucy je ne laisserai pas cette poiscaille abîmer ton corps de rêve.

Le taureau sauta et essaya de trancher l'esprit des poissons avec sa hache mais, celui n'a pas eu une seule égratignure et l'envoya valser d'un coup de tête qui le fit disparaître.

-On va continuer a s'amuser un peu, déclara Yukino avec une seconde clé en main.

-Elle va ouvrir une autre porte du zodiaque ! s'écria Miliana dans le balcon de Mermaid Heel.

-Oui, depuis notre combat il y a deux ans je l'ai beaucoup entraînée, maintenant elle surpasse même Lucy qui a plus de clés qu'elle continua Kagura d'un ton calme.

-Ouvre-toi porte des esprits, viens à moi Libra !

L'esprit de la balance apparue avec son charme magnifique qui ravie les spectateurs masculins présents dans le stade.

-Libra modifie la gravité de Lucy ordonna la blanche.

-A vos ordres répondit-elle en bougeant ses balances attachés à ses mains.

-Lucy fait attention ! cria Erza depuis les tribunes.

Trop tard la blonde était soumise à une forte gravité et ne pouvait plus bouger.

-Pisces fit la blanche.

Les deux poissons foncèrent vers Lucy qui fut projetée contre le mur.

-Magnifique combinaison de la part des deux esprits ! s'écria le commentateur.

Lucy était un peu amochée mais elle ne comptait pas abandonner et prit une autre clé.

-Ouvre-toi porte des esprits, viens à moi Virgo !

La soubrette apparue en maillot de bain devant sa maîtresse.

-Waouh encore un autre esprit au physique à tomber par terre ! commenta Chapati Lola avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi t'es en maillot de bain ?! s'écria la blonde.

-Puisque Libra fait déjà du fan service il était de mon devoir de le faire aussi...Dois-je être punie princesse ? demanda l'esprit de la vierge.

-Non mais creuse commanda-elle.

-A vos ordres princesse.

Elle se mit a creuser un trou et Yukino se demandait ce que la blonde avait derrière la tête. Elle se demanda où est ce que l'esprit de la vierge allait remonter. Puis la terre se mit a trembler en dessous de l'esprit de la balance et la soubrette réapparue en dessous d'elle et lui un gros coup de poing qui la fit repartir dans son monde.

-J'ai réussi princesse.

-Lucy a réussi à contrer Libra un esprit qui manipule la gravité !

-Je vois c'est malin d'attaquer Libra par en dessous continua .

La blanche était surprise de voir son esprit se faire battre de cette façon mais elle était toujours concentrée et prit la clé des poissons qui s'illuminèrent tout les deux.

-Voici maintenant les véritables formes de Pisces !

Les esprits des poissons se changèrent en humains, une femme et un jeune homme.

-Youhou ce combat est un festival de femmes magnifiques !

-Je suis content d'être invoqué sous cette forme mama fit le jeune homme.

-Moi aussi boy répondit la femme.

-Les véritables formes de Pisces sont les esprits d'une mère et de son fils plus puissants que l'autre forme expliqua Yukino.

-Allons y mama fit le fils déterminée

-Ok boy.

La mère fonça vers Virgo et envoya une puissante attaque d'eau au corps à corps qui la fit disparaître. Les esprits se réunirent ensembles et envoyèrent un puissant jet d'eau vers Lucy.

-C'est exactement ce que je voulais fit cette dernière amusée.

-Quoi ? se demanda la blanche.

Elle prit une clé et l'enfonça directement dans le jet d'eau même en sachant qu'elle se blesserait car cette eau était une attaque magique.

-Ouvre-toi porte des esprits, viens à moi Aquarius !

-Elle a invoqué un esprit à partir du jet d'eau de Pisces ? pensa Yukino surprise.

-Si il y a de l'eau je peux invoquer le verseau qui est mon esprit le plus redoutable !

-Grr vous me gonflez sérieusement les morveuses ! fit la sirène énervée en envoyant une grosse vague sur tout le monde y compris Lucy.

-Au secours ! fit cette dernière emportée par le courant.

Tout à coup les corps de la mère et du fils se mirent à briller.

-Mama qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Tiens bon boy.

Ils se transformèrent en poissons tels qui étaient avant et disparurent. Yukino était surprise en voyant cela.

-Elle a compris que le point faible de Pisces s'était l'eau pensa-t-elle emportée par le courant.

Une fois que l'eau s'était dissipée Lucy et Yukino étaient toute les deux trempées et à genoux. Puis Aquarius s'approcha et était vraiment énervée. La blonde était effrayée.

-Dis donc ma petite, j'ai entendu dire que tu as flirter avec mon mec ?! fit-elle d'une voix meurtrière.

-Non je te jure c'est pas mon genre de piquer les hommes des autres filles... répondit-elle toute tremblante.

-Si Jubia l'a vue et Lucy a l'habitude de piquer les mecs vu qu'elle m'a piquer ! cria Jubia depuis les tribunes.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Grey tout rouge.

-Merci Jubia tu as toujours été une bonne amie fit la sirène avec sourire. Quant à toi si jamais tu retouches à mon mec je te tues !

-Oui oui je te demande pardon Aquarius...

-Au fait je prends une semaine de vacances, t'as pas intérêt à me déranger compris ?! Et elle reparti dans son monde.

Lucy se reconcentra sur Yukino qui s'était relevée, les deux mages étaient au bord de l'épuisement et décidèrent d'en finir en un seul coup. Yukino prit une clé d'or avec un petit serpent violet autour d'elle.

Lucy savait très bien à quoi elle s'attendait et prit une clé.

-Je vais ouvrir la treizième porte et gagner ce combat même si cela vide toute ma magie.

Tout à coup le ciel s'assombrit et prit une teinte violette un brouillard violet enveloppa le stade.

-Vite il faut que je l'invoque, ouvre toi porte des esprits, viens à moi Gemini !

L'esprit des Gémeaux apparut se flotta devant Lucy.

-Salut Lucy ! fit Gemi.

-Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour toi aujourd'hui ? demanda Mini.

-Je vous ordonne de vous transformer en moi.

-Compris ! Et ils se transformèrent en Lucy qui était en serviette de bain ce qui mit un peu la honte à la blonde mais celle-ci l'avait déjà eu il y a deux ans.

Yukino pointa sa clé dans le ciel.

-Ouvre toi porte des esprits, viens à moi Ophiuchus !

Le serpent géant apparut et se mit a serpenter tout le stade mais la blonde resta concentrée et prit la main de Gemini, un cercle magique jaune apparut sous leurs pieds. Elles invoquèrent une sorte de dimension où on voie les étoiles et récitèrent une incantation les yeux fermés.

-Observer le ciel et ouvre-le, par le scintillement de toutes les étoiles de l'univers, montre-moi ton apparence. Ô Tetra Biblos, je suis la maîtresse des étoiles ouvre moi les portes du tourment et de la perfection...

-Oh non pas cette incantation vite Ophiuchus sépare les ! ordonna la blanche. Le serpent violet fonça vers elles.

-Que les 88 étoiles des cieux s'éclairent...Maintenant ! Font-elles en ouvrant les yeux et laissant apparaître un cercle magique dans ceux-ci. URANO METRIA !

Une grosse explosion de lumière enveloppa le stade. Tous les spectateurs se demandaient qui avait gagné entre le serpentaire et la magie ultime des étoiles. Une fois la lumière dissipée on vit les deux magiciennes amochées et à genoux, face à face.

-Quelle attaque incroyable ! Fit le commentateur les deux magiciennes sont à genoux !

Les deux mages se regardèrent pendant un moment, puis Yukino tourna de l'œil et tomba à terre sur le dos.

-Non Yukino ! Cria Risley depuis les tribunes.

-Et la gagnante est Lucy Heartfilia de Fairy Tail !

Lucy était soulagée d'avoir gagnée car la dernière fois Ohbra avait annulé sa magie et la fit perdre mais tout cela c'est du passé, pour la première fois elle remporta un combat pour sa guilde et pour ses amis qui étaient émus de voir cela.

-Bien joué Lucy ! fit Makarov heureux.

-Grâce à toi cela fait 10 pts pour notre équipe ! S'exclama Erza émue.

Du côté de Dragon Wings tout le monde étaient surpris par la performance de la constellationniste.

-Elle est plus forte qu'elle en a l'air Lucy commenta Skyron. Ce sera plus difficile que prévu pour la battre...pensa-t-il en la regardant.

-Oui il ne faut pas la sous-estimer mais pour nous ça n'est pas un problème répondit Natsu.

-Après ce combat spectaculaire nous passons au second combat de la journée: Ren Akatsuki de Blue Pegasus VS Warcry de Quatro Cerberus !

Ce combat était vraiment très court, encouragé par sa fiancée Cherry de Lamia Scale le brun réussi a battre l'homme avec un costume de chien qui pleurait grâce à sa magie de l'air qui réussit à contrer la magie de larmes,en enfermant le chien dans une prison d'air où l'oxygène était rare puis celui-ci s'écroula rapidement. Les spectateurs étaient un peu énervés de voir un combat aussi court. Mais le commentateur prit la parole pour les rassurer.

-Désolé si ce combat était très court comparé au premier, mais il reste encore un dernier combat: Léon Bastia de Lamia Scale VS Skyron Dust de Dragon Wings !


	12. Duel de constructions

Dans le balcon de Dragon Wings, le jeune blond était surpris de combattre en premier et se demandait comment les organisateurs du tournoi l'ont choisi alors que s'était la première fois qu'il y participait. Il se tourna vers Natsu.

-Tu sais qui c'est ce Léon ? demanda le jeune blond.

-C'est un ami d'enfance de Grey et son condisciple, il maîtrise lui aussi la magie de glace répondit-il d'un ton calme.

-Je vois...donc je n'aurais aucune pitié quand je le battrai fit-il d'un ton assez arrogant et en plongeant dans ses pensées.

-Tu comptes utiliser ton arme secrète ? interrogea Sting.

-Non, je la réserve pour Fairy Tail et je pense que ce sera un combat facile pour moi.

-On dirait moi à son âge pensa le dragon blanc.

Le jeune blond se dirigea vers la porte et se tourna vers ses coéquipiers.

-Bonne chance Skyron fit la prêtresse céleste.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais leur montrer la puissance des dragon slayers dans ce combat répondit-il déterminé.

Il sortit de la loge de sa guilde et se dirigea vers les couloirs sombres de l'arène, il était assez confiant même si il ne connaissait rien de son adversaire et avait une totale confiance en sa magie de construction qu'il avait apprise pendant des mois. Il arriva au bout du couloir et était maintenant dans l'arène. Léon était déjà arrivé et se tenait debout, et avait l'air sûr de lui. Quand Skyron se mettait face à lui les spectateurs voyait bien la différence d'âge entre les deux mages. Ils avaient pratiquement douze ans d'écart c'est un adulte contre un adolescent. Léon prit la parole.

-Skyron Dust... j'ai entendu parler de toi quand j'étais jeune, tu étais mercenaire indépendant n'est ce pas ? Tu avais même un surnom à l'époque mais je ne m'en souviens plus... Déclara-t-il avec calme.

-Ça me surprend que tu me connais car ça fait maintenant dix ans que je ne le suis plus.

-Dix ans ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois encore aussi jeune ?! demanda-t-il surpris.

-Désolé mais je ne suis pas là pour raconter ma vie, mais pour me battre alors prépare toi.

-Je sens que ce sera un combat intéressant ! fit Chapati Lola. Au fait que savons-nous sur ce mage de Dragon Wings ?

-Eh bien à part son nom nous ne savons que très peu de choses sur ce mage, il travaillait en tant que mercenaire il y a dix ans mais il a mystérieusement disparu puis il a intégré une guilde l'année dernière c'est tout ce que nous savons.

Dans le balcon de Lamia Scale tout le monde se posaient des questions sur le,combat, ils se demandaient si Léon va gagner et quel était son adversaire. Ooba Babaasama a même menacé de faire tourner Léon si jamais il perdait. Tous les membres de Fairy tail regardait le mage attentivement mais aussi le balcon de sa guilde où Natsu était très calme.

-Vous êtes prêts ! fit l'arbitre à tête de citrouille. Que le dernier combat de la première journée de ces Grands Jeux Magiques...Commence! Et le gong retenta.

Les deux mages avaient la même garde, ils mettaient tout les deux leurs poing droit dans leur paume gauche ce qui consterna tout les spectateurs, de la lumière verte se dégageait des mains de Léon tandis que de la lumière blanche se dégageait des mains de Skyron et ils lancèrent leurs sorts en même temps.

-Aigles de glace ! fit le mage aux cheveux argentés en les propulsant vers son adversaire.

-Dragons de diamant ! lança le jeune blond en propulsant de petits dragons blancs.

-Waouh ils sont de force parfaitement égale et maîtrise tout les deux une magie de construction ! Fit le commentateur.

Les deux sorts se percutèrent et s'annulèrent l'un l'autre ce qui provoqua une explosion de poussière. Dans le balcon de Fairy Tail Mavis était surprise et se posait des questions.

-Parfaitement égale c'est vite dit car Skyron n'y allait pas sérieusement pensa le dragon de feu.

Une fois celle-ci dissipée on vit encore les deux mages l'un en face de l'autre mais Léon avait décidé de contre-attaquer car Skyron restait les bras croisés et on avait l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait.

-Alors c'est tout ce que t'as franchement je me faisais une joie de combat soupira-t-il de déception.

-Attends c'est pas fini Dragon de glace !

Le dragon fonça rapidement vers Skyron qui était un peu énervé de voir un mage utiliser un dragon contre un dragon slayer, il disparut soudainement grâce à son hotora puis il réapparut au dessus du dragon lança un sort vers le bas en direction de celui-ci.

-Marteau de diamant !

L'arme énorme écrasa le dragon et le pulvérisa en poussière, le jeune blond était un peu énervé et se tourna vers le mage de glace qui ne comprenait pas comment il a put esquiver son attaque.

-Tu oses utiliser un dragon contre un dragon slayer c'est une insulte, mais ce dragon en carton ne valait absolument rien. Maintenant amusons nous un peu fit-il en souriant.

Il mit sa garde et traça grand un cercle avec son doigt devant lui et plusieurs épées faites de diamant apparurent.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda le mage de glace intrigué.

-Épées de diamant... feu !

Les épées foncèrent vers Léon mais celui-ci les esquivèrent sans trop de difficulté en courant sur le côté.

-Raté mon vieux...

-Tu en es bien sûr ? fit le jeune blond en bougeant ses mains entourées d'une lumière blanche.

Léon se regarda les épées qui changèrent de direction et se dirigèrent vers lui, il se les prit de pleins fouets.

-Ouais vas-y Skyron ! encouragea Lector depuis les tribunes.

-Maintenant le coup de grâce déclara le dragon slayer en sautant et en attrapant une de ses épées dans sa main droite et fonça vers Léon qui était encore a terre mais il ne se découragea pas.

-Gorille de glace !

Le primate apparut entre les deux mages et porta un grand coup de poing que le jeune blond para de justesse avec son épée qui se brisa mais il fut propulsé dans les airs à la surprise des exceeds présents dans le balcon de sa guilde.

-Non Skyron ! cria Happy en voyant son coéquiper se faire valser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Happy fit Natsu très calme. Regarde maintenant.

Le dragon slayer était toujours dans les airs et posa ses mains vers le bas.

-Cygne de diamant !

A la surprise générale le jeune blond était à genoux et accroché au cou de la majestueuse créature qu'il avait créé et volait en cercle autour de l'arène, Mavis en voyant cela prit un air très serein.

-Maintenant j'en suis sûr il utilise une magie de construction légendaire fit le premier maître de Fairy Tail.

-Comment ça ? demanda Grey intriguée.

-C'est une magie perdue que plus personne n'avait vue depuis trois cent ans, elle est extrêmement difficile à apprendre. Peu de personnes ont su la maîtriser.

-Je comprends mieux comment cette guilde à réussi à devenir la plus riche du pays en peu de temps. C'est grâce à lui commenta Erza en voyant le jeune homme voler dans les airs.

-Mais ce n'est pas la seule particularité de cette magie...

-Ah bon ? demanda Makarov. Et c'est quoi ?

-Vous allez voir...

Léon qui était toujours au sol voyait le dragon slayer en train de voler et le narguer depuis les airs, il décida donc de passer à l'offensive.

-Aigles de glace !

-Tu perds ton temps... répliqua le blond.

Les oiseaux de glace foncèrent vers le cygne qui réussi à les éviter en volant habilement bien. Il faisait des zigzags, des loopings et d'autres mouvements aériens. Puis il atterri sur le sol de l'arène et disparut.

-Incroyable Skyron à réussi a éviter toutes les attaques de Léon ! s'écria le commentateur.

-Telle est la puissance d'une magie de construction légendaire qui surpasse toutes les autres... se vanta le jeune blond en ricanant.

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle a de si puissant ?! interrogea le mage de glace énervé.

-Si tu veux je peux te le dire, vous les mages de glace vous êtes tous spécialisé dans un certain type de forme comme toi les animaux ou Grey les armes n'est ce pas ?

-Ouais et alors ?

-Oh non il va le dire... fit le premier maître de Fairy Tail.

-Moi grâce a cette magie je peux créer absolument tout ce que je désire répondit-il avec un rire moqueur.

-Non c'est pas possible ! s'écria Lucy.

-Voila pourquoi cette magie est qualifiée de « légendaire » fit Mavis. En fait il ne modèle pas le diamant à proprement parler mais il modèle les désirs qui se matérialisent sous forme de diamant.

-Je m'en fou moi allez Léon t'es un disciple d'Oul alors gagne ce combat ! hurla le mage de glace.

-Tu as raison je vais gagner pour Oul... fit-il en regardant d'un air menaçant le jeune blond.

-Ah je vois tu as était initié par un humain c'est vraiment pathétique, car moi j'ai appris ma magie d'un véritable dragon se vanta-t-il en se moquant même si il savait que c'était un demi-mensonge.

-Tais-toi je t'interdis de te moquer de Oul ! Tigres de glace !

Les trois tigres se dirigèrent vers le dragon slayer en sautant et en fonçant depuis les airs. Le dragon slayer riposta.

-Lances de diamant !

Des lances assez épaisses se formèrent et foncèrent vers les tigres, une explosion de poussière se forma et on ne voyait plus rien dans l'arène. Quand celle-ci fut dissipée on voyait le dragon slayer à genoux et tenant son épaule gauche car il avait l'air blessé.

-Il a réussi ! fit Cherrya depuis les tribunes.

-Bien joué Léon ! continua Jura.

Le jeune blond se releva et était essoufflé, le mage de glace le regardait avec un air sans pitié et décida d'en finir en un seul coup.

-C'est terminé pour toi petit prétentieux, Serpent de glace ancestral !

Il créa un immense serpent qui prit le jeune blond dans sa gueule et s'envola vers le ciel. Puis il se retourna et fonça la tête la première dans le sol. Le mage de glace avait tout donné dans cette attaque et comptait bien en finir avec ce combat. Une fois l'explosion dissipée, on vit le jeune blond à terre sur le dos le regard vide et ne bougeant plus. Tous les membres de Lamia Scale étaient heureux.

-Ouais il a gagné grâce au pouvoir de l'amour ! s'exclama Cherry.

-Bravo Léon continua Jura.

-Je vais chanter pour toi ! s'écria le god slayer foudroyant

-Finalement il n'était pas si fort que ça tout compte fait fit Grey. Puis il se tourna vers le balcon de Dragon Wings où il vit tout les membres silencieux et Natsu les bras croisés. Natsu...pourquoi est-il aussi calme dans un moment pareil ?

L'arbitre à tête de citrouille s'approcha du corps du dragon slayer qui était immobile.

-Skyron est hors-combat le vainqueur du combat est Léon Bastia de Lamia... Oh mais attendez !

A ce moment précis la foule qui était joyeuse redevenait silencieuse.

-Quoi qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda le mage de glace intrigué.

Il regarda le corps du jeune blond attentivement et remarqua qu'il était en train de se fissurer puis se briser complètement en plusieurs morceaux de diamants.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? S'écria Lucy surprise.

-C'est un clone fait avec du diamant expliqua Grey en voyant le corps.

-Quoi mais où est le vrai ?! S'exclama Léon en regardant tout autour de lui.

-Tu me cherches ?! cria une voix depuis les airs.

Léon leva la tête et vit le dragon slayer sur une des statues qui décoraient l'arène et qui lui faisait des signes.

-Youhou ! Tu pensais me battre aussi facilement, impressionnant ton attaque mais tu étais tellement lent que tu n'as même pas remarqué que j'avais fait un clone fit le jeune blond en rigolant de plaisir.

-Nous pensions que s'était fini mais le combat continu ! fit le commentateur.

-Je vois... quand Léon avait lancé ses tigres, les lances n'étaient autre qu'une diversion, quand on ne voyait rien a cause de l'explosion il a créé un clone qui faisait semblant d'être blessé et fatigué puis il disparut avec sa technique de déplacement rapide. A cause de cette mise en scène Léon a prit trop d'assurance. Il baissa sa garde et lança toutes ses ressources dans cette attaque finale. Ce garçon est bien plus intelligent qu'il en a l'air expliqua Grey.

Le dragon slayer créa un cygne en diamant et atterri tout en douceur sur le sol de l'arène et se retrouvait face à l'homme de vingt huit ans. Celui-ci était essoufflé car il avait utilisé toute sa magie dans la dernière attaque.

-J'avoue que tu m'as impressionné avec ta magie fit le jeune blond les bras croisés. Pour te récompenser je vais te montrer la puissance de ma magie anti-dragon.

Soudain une aura rouge écarlate entoura le dragon slayer il prit une profonde inspiration et se préparait à lancer un sort.

-Hurlement...

-Nous allons enfin savoir quel est l'élément de Skyron ! s'écria le commentateur.

-...du dragon de cristal !

Il envoya un puissant souffle de poussière de cristal rouge qui tourbillonnait comme celui de Gajeel vers son adversaire qui se le prit de plein fouet et qui fut envoyé contre le mur et qui était maintenant KO.

-C'est terminé ! Le gagnant du combat est Skyron Dust de Dragon Wings ! fit l'arbitre à tête de citrouille.

Toute la foule était choqué de voir Léon Bastia un des membres les plus puissants de Lamia Scale se faire battre par un adolescent. Tout le monde chez Dragon Wings était joyeux surtout les exceeds. Le dragon slayer était toujours face à son adversaire qui était inconscient.

-Maintenant tu l'as compris j'espère, la magie d'un humain ne vaut rien contre celle d'un dragon. Au fait pour te rafraîchir la mémoire mon surnom c'est : Skyron le dragon de cristal tâche de t'en souvenir.

Et c'est sûr cette parole que le jeune blond quitta l'arène d'un pas léger et fier pour aller retourner dans la loge de sa guilde sous le regard choqué de tout les spectateurs et des commentateurs.

-Qu'avait vous pensé de ce combat ? demanda-t-il.

-Dragon Wings... Ces jeunes sont vraiment très forts, ils sont rapides, puissants et sans pitié c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

-Moi je trouve que cette guilde va donner du fil à retordre à Fairy Tail continua Mirajane. Mais je suis sûr que notre équipe va les battre continua-t-elle souriante.

Une fois que Skyron fut arrivé à la loge de sa guilde, il fut accueilli par les acclamations et la joie de ses camarades.

-Bien joué tu as été fantastique pendant ce combat ! complimenta Wendy heureuse.

-Merci mais tu sais que je n'ai encore montré ma vrai force répondit-il un peu gêné après le compliment de la prêtresse céleste.

-Grâce à toi on a 20 points maintenant et on est premiers ajouta Natsu. Tiens un cadeau en lui envoyant un petit sac.

Le dragon slayer de cristal l'attrapa et l'ouvrit et vit un morceau de saphir qui brillait de tout son éclat.

-Merci grand frère j'ai vraiment trop faim répondit-il en dévorant le précieux minéral.

-Fais attention ça se trouve pas à tout les coins de rue ce truc là.. fit Gajeel.

-Je sais mais grâce à ma faculté spéciale ce n'est pas un problème continua-t-il en mangeant.

-Ah ouais j'avais oublié...

Toutes les guildes regardaient le tableau de fin de journée qui s'était affiché sur les lacrimas-vision.

Premier : Dragon Wings 20 pts

Deuxième : Blue Pegasus 16 pts

Troisième : Fairy Tail 10 pts

Quatrième : Lamia Scale 8 pts

Cinquième : Mermaid Heel 4 pts

Sixième : Quattro Cerberus 2 pts

-Et c'est ainsi que s'achève la première journée de ces Grands Jeux Magiques, merci à Mirajane de nous avoir fait l'honneur de sa présence et nous nous retrouvons demain pour la deuxième journée à bientôt ! Termina le commentateur.


	13. Mauvais présage

Dans l'auberge de la guilde des dragons, plusieurs personnes faisaient la fête pour la fin de cette première journée qui était riche en victoires. Les membres de la guilde avaient même invité des habitants de Crocus car comme on le savait ils n'étaient que sept membres sans compter les exceeds. Gajeel chantait une chanson qui était un peu insupportable à l'écoute avant de commencer à se battre avec Natsu car il l'avait interrompu. Sting et Rogue regardait la scène en riant et en s'amusant avec leurs exceeds. Carla s'occupait du bar avec Happy pour remporter de l'argent pour la guilde et ce sont eux qui ont été choisi pour leur côté mignon qui plaisait aux habitants de Crocus. Luxus lui était déjà parti se coucher il était très matinal et voulait être en pleine forme pour le lendemain comme il faisait à son habitude.

Wendy regardait toute la salle la foule de personnes qu'il y avait et en avait un peu marre de toutes ces bagarres regardait autour d'elle et remarqua que Skyron n'était pas présent alors que c'est lui qui a mené sa guilde à la victoire lors de ce premier jour, elle décida de parler avec Natsu qui était fatigué après sa bagarre.

-Natsu tu sais où est Skyron ? demanda la prêtresse céleste en se penchant vers lui.

-Il m'a dit qu'il allait sur le toit comme il fait à son habitude répondit-il affalé par terre sur le dos.

-Merci beaucoup.

La dragon slayer du ciel monta les marches de l'escalier toujours vêtue de sa robe blanche à plumes, elle monta les marches d'un pas aussi léger que la brise matinale. Elle arriva au dernier étage qui était un couloir assez sombre et vit une porte qu'elle ouvra doucement. Elle était arrivé au toit et vit le dragon slayer de cristal allongé sur le sol et regardant le ciel les mains derrière sa tête. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement et était maintenant juste à côté de lui.

-Salut Skyron fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Salut Wendy quel bon vent t'amènes sur ce toit ? demanda-t-il toujours allongé et souriant.

-Ben je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais, tout le monde fait la fête en bas et toi tu reste tout seul continua-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Personnellement la musique super forte plus la voix insupportable de Gajeel m'avait déjà suffisamment amoché les tympans et j'ai l'habitude de venir ici continua-t-il avec un léger rire.

-Ah bon et tu fais quoi ? interrogea-t-elle intéressée.

-Je regarde le ciel étoilé car j'adore l'astronomie, je trouve sa fascinant expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme.

-C'est vrai que c'est beau de voir toutes ces étoiles dans le ciel ça réchauffe le cœur. Tu as une constellation préférée ?

-Ouais regarde c'est celle là, la constellation du Dragon fit-il en la pointant du doigt.

-Elle est magnifique et pourquoi as-tu choisi celle là et pas une autre ?

-Je sais que ça va paraître un peu idiot ce que je vais te dire mais la représentation de cette constellation me fait penser à Raïden car c'est lui m'a appris ça, parfois je me dis qu'il est là-haut et qu'il me regarde pour veiller sur moi.

-C'est très beau ce que tu viens de dire et ça n'a rien d'idiot, moi aussi je pense toujours à Grandine et je suis sûr qu'elle veille sur moi là où elle est. C'est la première fois que tu parles de ça à quelqu'un ?

-Non j'en ai déjà parlé à Sting et à Natsu lors de notre voyage d'entraînement et il m'a répondu la même chose que toi, je me demande pourquoi tout le monde dit qu'il est débile alors que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Ouais Natsu est un grand bagarreur mais il est loin d'être stupide, il fait très attention à ses amis et pense toujours à leur bien être.

-C'est vrai il est toujours comme ça...

Soudain le dragon de cristal prit l'air surpris et se leva et regarda tout autour de lui comme si il cherchait quelque chose.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Wendy un peu surprise.

-C'est bizarre mais j'aurais juré avoir entendu quelqu'un hurler dans la ville, mais bon ça doit être juste mon imagination fit-il en se rasseyant sur le sol.

La prêtresse céleste mit sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune blond de seize ans qui était un peu gêné mais heureux, il était peut-être prétentieux et vantard quand il combattait mais au fond de lui il était très gentil avec ses amis et voulait à tout prix les protéger. Ils passèrent la soirée a regarder les étoiles rien que tout les deux dans le silence de la nuit tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

Pendant ce temps à l'auberge de Fairy tail l'ambiance n'était pas aussi festive que chez la guilde des dragons mais ils étaient quand même contents de terminer troisièmes pour cette première journée mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. En effet Lucy même si elle avait gagné son combat contre Yukino, elle n'avait toujours pas oublié le geste du dragon de feu lors de l'épreuve et cela la rendait un peu triste. Erza qui l'avait remarqué s'approcha de la table où était la constellationniste.

-Eh Lucy pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? demanda la rousse.

-Ben j'arrive toujours pas à croire que Natsu m'a balancé dans ce fichu trou noir à cause de ça j'ai terminé dernière.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça tu as été fantastique et tu t'es bien rattrapé lors de ton combat contre Yukino et j'ai même vu Natsu qui était impressionné par ta performance.

-Vraiment ? fit-elle surprise.

-Oui et je suis sûr que si on gagne ce tournoi ils reviendront dans la guilde, j'ai dit la même chose à Grey tout à l'heure.

-Au fait tu sais où est Mirajane elle n'est pas là...

-En tant que Miss Fiore elle est partie à un dîner avec le commentateur et elle en a de la chance...

-A propos de Grey où est-il je ne le vois pas... demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Puis Jubia qui avait tout entendu intervint.

-Mr. Grey est parti tout à l'heure sans Jubia, il avait l'air désespéré... déclara-t-elle en pleurant tellement qu'elle avait transformé l'auberge en une véritable piscine.

-Jubia arrête de pleurer ! cria Lucy en train de se noyer dans les larmes de sa coéquipière.

-Jubia ne reçoit pas d'ordres de sa rivale ! répliqua-t-elle tout en continuant a pleurer.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas ta rivale ! hurla-t-elle en essayant de résonner la mage d'eau.

Grey était sortit quelques temps avant et errait dans les rues de Crocus qui était presque vides à cette heure de la nuit, qui était une nuit sans lune où les ténèbres recouvrait la cité fleurie. Le mage de glace avait le regard vide, marchait dans une ruelle très sombre et se posait beaucoup de questions.

-Dragon Wings, une magie de construction légendaire, comment réussir à battre de tels monstres ? se demandait-t-il. La première fois qu'on s'est battus contre eux on s'est fait écrasés super facilement et si on doit les affronter à nouveau je ne pense pas que sa fera une différence. Ils ont chacun deux magies alors que nous on n'en a qu'une. Pour l'instant nous ne connaissons que celle de Natsu qui à réussi à paralyser plusieurs personnes en même temps et celle de Skyron qui a réussi à battre Léon avec une facilité déconcertante.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui et se retourna mais il ne vit rien dans la ruelle sombre où il était, il se disait que ce n'était qu'un chat qui rodait par ici et il continua son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit une voix qui lui était familière.

-Grey Fullbuster... fit celle-ci derrière lui.

-Qui va là ?! cria-t-il en retournant.

-Oh Grey comment as tu pu oublier ta vieille amie franchement tu me fais de la peine... continua-t-elle avec un ton triste.

-Dis moi qui tu es !

-Oui oui oui pas besoin de te le dire puis ce que tu le sais déjà car maintenant tu es à moi Grey Fullbuster ! Cria-t-elle avec une voix maléfique.

Quelques minutes passèrent et le mage de glace poussa un cri qui glaçait le sang tellement il était abominable qui résonnait dans toute la ville. C'était ce cri qu'avait entendu Skyron, le mage de glace était assis sur le sol plaqué contre le mur de la ruelle le regard vide de tout sentiments, puis il esquissa un sourire qui était très sadique avant de se relever et d'aller vers l'auberge de sa guilde d'un pas léger et avec des yeux qui faisaient peur rien qu'en les regardant. Une fois arrivé il ouvra tout doucement la porte de l'auberge et vit ses camarades.

-Salut Grey qu'est ce que tu faisais dehors ? demanda Erza qui était un peu inquiète.

-Rien je me baladais c'est tout... répondit-il d'un ton calme et direct.

-Mr. Grey ! cria la mage d'eau qui se jeta dans les bras du mage de glace. Jubia était inquiète de vous voir dehors par cette nuit sombre ! fit-elle en pleurant.

-C'est bon lâche moi ! riposta-t-il en la repoussant avec son bras et tout le monde dans la salle était choqué de voir sa.

-Mais Jubia voudrait être avec vous car elle vous aime de tout son cœur ! A ce moment précis tout le monde dans la guilde se mettait à rire a part le mage de glace qui entrait en éruption et se mit juste devant la mage d'eau.

-Ecoute Jubia met toi bien ça dans le crâne, ça y est t'es prête je ne t'aime pas ! Je ne t'aime même pas du tout, j'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre un bon millier de fois mais t'es longue à la détente, t'es soûlante, t'es collante t'es la plaie de mon existence Jubia Lockser ! Parce que t'es qu'une grosse folle ! Hurla-t-il tellement fort que cela raisonnait dans toute l'auberge sous le regard choqué de tous les membres de la guilde.

Un silence pesant se fit pendant quelques minutes avant que la mage d'eau partit en courant dans sa chambre en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Erza qui avait un regard menaçant s'approcha de Grey qui n'était pas du tout effrayé contrairement à son habitude.

-Comment as-tu pu dire ça, tu vas t'excuser tout de suite sinon tu vas le regretter ! fit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

-Et pourquoi je le ferais ? Il fallait bien qu'elle le comprenne un jour au lieu de continuer à croire qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre, maintenant si tu veux bien je vais dans ma chambre à demain termina-t-il en rigolant.

-C'est la première fois que je vois Grey tenir tête à Erza commenta la démone qui était revenue de son dîner.

-Je vais le tuer ! cria la reine des fées en colère, elle allait démolir le mage de glace mais elle fut retenu par Lucy qui lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine car il était à cran ces derniers temps avec tout ce qui s'est passé et qu'il fallait lui laisser du temps pour se remettre et qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit ce qui réussi a calmer Erza.

Grey était dans sa chambre avec un comportement bizarre il ferma sa porte à clé et ferma la fenêtre. Il se regardait dans le miroir et il parla avec son propre reflet.

-Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait sale monstre ! cria le reflet qui ressemblait au vrai Grey.

-J'ai pris possession de ton corps afin de réaliser notre plan et vu que personne ne s'en est rendue compte je prends désormais ta place répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Mais t'es qui ? demanda Grey énervé dans le miroir.

-Tu m'as déjà oublié on dirait, je m'appelle Klodoa fit-il en souriant et avec une voix maléfique que Grey reconnut immédiatement.

-T'es le sceptre de Brain ? demanda-t-il étonné.

-Exact mais je ne suis qu'un esprit qui était enfermé dans un bâton mais mon maître m'a libéré et maintenant j'ai enfin le corps d'un humain.

-Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça tout le monde le remarquera et t'expulsera de mon corps !

-Détrompe toi à par moi personne ne peut t'entendre ni te voir dans ce miroir et dans une semaine ton âme sera entièrement consumée et je prendrais ta place ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

-Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire au juste ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire, mais crois moi tu le sauras bientôt allez à plus.

Il mit un tissu noir sur le miroir et il s'endormit dans son lit l'air de rien, l'âme du mage de glace était très énervée de se faire avoir de la sorte. Du côté de Dragon Wings tout le monde s'endormait sur ses deux oreilles sans se douter de ce qui se trame à Fairy Tail.


	14. Le matin du deuxième jour

Le lendemain matin le soleil se leva sur la cité fleurie, à Fairy Tail Grey avait passé la pire nuit de toute sa vie. En effet il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il s'est fait posséder par un esprit maléfique qu'il connaît depuis longtemps, il essaya de faire bouger son corps mais rien n'y fait, il pensait que ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar alors que s'était la juste réalité. Il était allongé sur son lit le regard vide. Soudain son corps se lit à bouger et il se dirigea vers le miroir, il enleva le tissu noir et il recommença à parler avec lui-même.

-Alors bien dormi ? déclara Klodoa avec un sourire sadique en parlant avec la voix de Grey.

-Toi je te jure que tu vas me le payer ! répondit-il avec énervement.

-Crois moi ce sera comme ça jusqu'au Jour J.

-Et c'est quand ce Jour J ?

-Sois patient mais tes amis ne te reconnaîtront même plus après ça termina-il avec un léger rire sournois.

Il remit le tissu noir et sortit de la pièce, il ne vit personne dans le couloir. Il descendit les escaliers lentement et vit ses coéquipiers dans le hall. Quand Jubia l'a vu elle détourna le regard et faisait semblant qu'il n'existait pas car durant toute la nuit dernière où elle transforma sa chambre en piscine celle-ci avait décidé qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'amour et elle était redevenue la Jubia froide et sinistre comme à son époque avec Phantom Lord. Erza était dans son coin en train de manger un fraisier comme elle le faisait chaque matin elle était calme et n'avait pas oublié le comportement de son ami la nuit dernière.

-Bonjour Grey comment tu vas ce matin ? déclara Lucy pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ah je vais bien j'ai super bien dormi fit le mage de glace souriant comme si de rien n'était.

-Quoi ! Arrête de mentir à cause de toi j'ai super mal dormi ! répliqua l'âme de Grey qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Tais-toi inutile de hurler ça ne sers à rien fit Klodoa dans le subconscient de Grey.

-Aujourd'hui il faut qu'on gagne pour rattraper notre retard sur Dragon Wings termina Erza qui avait l'air pressé de partir car elle ne voulait pas parler à Grey.

-Ok allons y répondirent ses coéquipiers un peu surpris.

Du côté de Dragon Wings tout le monde se réveilla mais Natsu remarqua dans sa chambre que son frère n'était pas dans son lit qui n'était pas défait d'ailleurs, il se leva, s'habilla et alla dans la chambre à côté qui était celle de Sting et Rogue accompagné de Happy.

-Salut Sting, salut Rogue.

-Salut Natsu répondirent-ils en même temps.

-Sting tu sais où est Skyron il est pas dans ma chambre déclara le rose.

-Skyron je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui répondit-il.

-Venez on va voir où est ce qu'il peut être...

Les trois dragon slayers accompagnées de leurs trois exceeds allèrent dans le couloir et virent Carla qui avait l'air inquiète.

-Qu'est ce qui il y a Carla ? demanda Happy.

-Wendy a disparue elle n'est pas dans sa chambre fit Carla inquiète.

-Wendy aussi a disparue ! s'exclama le dragon de feu.

-Comment ça « aussi » ? répliqua l'exceed blanche.

-Skyron aussi n'était pas dans notre chambre la nuit dernière... expliqua-t-il.

-Ils étaient où hier soir ? demanda Lector.

-Je me souviens que Wendy est parti sur le toit pour rejoindre Skyron se rappela le dragon de feu.

-Allons voir fit Carla pressé.

-Fro le pense aussi !

Ils montèrent tous les marches de l'escalier très rapidement et ouvrirent la porte mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'ils allaient voir. Ils virent Wendy et Skyron en train de dormir sur le sol avec la tête de la prêtresse céleste sur le torse du dragon de cristal et la main de celui-ci dans ses longs cheveux bleus et Carla poussa un cri d'effroi qui les réveilla soudainement et les autres dragon slayers avaient des têtes choquées.

-Hein c'est déjà le matin ? fit le dragon de cristal ne comprenant pas où il est.

-Carla t'était pas obligé de hurler pour me réveiller fit Wendy en se frottant les yeux.

Puis ils se rendirent compte de la situation très embarrassante dans laquelle ils s'étaient mise et poussèrent un cri en même temps et leurs visage passèrent au rouge vif.

-Merde je me suis endormi sur le toit ! pensa-t-il. Non... je te jure c'est pas ce...que tu crois... bégaya le dragon de cristal ne trouvant pas les mots tellement il était gêné.

-Ne...t'inquiète...pas je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute répondit la prêtresse céleste tout aussi embarrassée.

-Wendy il faut que tu rentres sinon tu vas prendre froid ! fit l'exceed blanche en prenant sa partenaire par la main et en la ramenant à l'intérieur. Tous les autres dragon slayers se dirigèrent vers le dragon de cristal toujours assis sur le sol et rouge comme une tomate.

-Alors Skyron t'es un vrai tombeur en fait...fit le dragon de feu avec un sourire de trois kilomètres.

-Ouais t'es aussi beau gosse que moi continua le dragon blanc.

-C'est beau l'amourrrrrr s'exclama l'exceed bleu en roulant les « r ».

-Arrêtez de vous faire des films sa n'a rien à voir à ce que vous pensez, bon je crois qu'il faut qu'on rentre sinon on va être en retard vous ne croyez pas ? répondit-il en essayant de changer de sujet.

-Mais bien sur... termina le dragon de feu.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans l'auberge pour se préparer à ce deuxième jour de compétition, du côté de la chambre de Carla et Wendy la discussion porte toujours sur ce que l'exceed blanche venait de voir.

-Franchement je ne croyais pas ce que garçon ferait un truc pareil ! s'indigna Carla.

-Arrête c'est pas son genre répondit-elle. Je viens de passer une nuit vraiment magique ! répondit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Magique ? Alors il s'est passé quelque chose !

-Non c'est pas ce que tu penses, il m'a parler de son passé, de ses passions on a juste discuté c'est tout, sous un magnifique ciel étoilé mais on n'a pas vu le temps passer et malheureusement on s'est endormis...expliqua-t-elle.

-Ah bon ? répliqua Carla qui n'avait pas l'air de la croire.

-Carla tu es ma meilleure amie tu sais que jamais je ne te mentirai, tu ne me fait pas confiance ? Questionna-t-elle avec un regard sincère.

-Euh... Mais bien sûr Wendy que je te fais confiance pardon de me mettre emporté... s'excusa-t-elle et elles se prirent dans les bras.

Dans la chambre de Skyron et Natsu ils avaient eu à peu près la même discussion, le dragon de cristal expliqua au dragon de feu ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là. Le rose était content que le jeune blond avait parlé de son passé à la prêtresse céleste car jusqu'à présent il n'y avait que lui et Sting qui étaient au courant de son histoire.

Les membres de Fairy Tail marchèrent dans les rues de Crocus avec Erza à l'avant, Jubia faisait tout pour éviter le regard de Grey, ce qui était très surprenant de la part de celle-ci ce qui choqua un peu Lucy. Erza quant à elle avait l'impression qu'on l'observait et regarda autour d'elle puis elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler dans une ruelle de la ville.

-Qui ça peu bien être ? pensa-t-elle. Attendez moi ici je reviens fit-elle.

-D'accord répondirent-ils tous.

Elle entre dans la ruelle et vit un homme avec une cape bleue et une capuche qu'elle reconnue aussitôt.

-Jellal c'est toi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui Erza c'est bien moi fit-il en enlevant sa capuche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Toujours aussi directe, je voulais te faire parvenir d'une information vraiment préoccupante...

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Interrogea-t-elle l'air intéressée.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais tu dois savoir que plusieurs prisonniers se sont évadés récemment ?

-Oui le conseil est à cran en ce moment...

-Eh bien parmi ces prisonniers il y a tout les membres d'Oracion Seis.

-Quoi ils ont réussi à s'échapper ?! s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

-Oui et Crime Sorcière fait tout pour les retrouver ce qui m'a amené jusqu'ici dans la capitale de Fiore.

-Tu crois qu'ils manigancent quelque chose ?

-Je pense oui et si tu vois quelque chose de suspect ou d'étrange n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme.

-D'accord je vais voir merci de m'avoir prévenue remercia-t-elle l'air sérieuse.

-De rien et je suis content de te revoir Erza...

-Moi aussi Jellal...

Le maître de Crime Sorcière remit sa capuche et disparu dans la ruelle sombre, la reine des fées rejoignit ses camarades et leur raconta toute l'histoire ce qui choqua Grey, enfin Klodoa qui était choqué que quelqu'un le recherche mais il ne paniqua pas pour ne pas briser sa couverture.

Nous retrouvons nos deux guildes dans le Domus Flau où allait se dérouler le deuxième jour des Grands Jeux Magiques. Toutes les guildes étaient dans leurs balcons respectifs et le commentateur prit la parole.

-Bonjour à tous et bienvenu pour cette seconde journée des Grands Jeux Magiques! J'espère que vous êtes chauds car il va y avoir du spectacle ! Aujourd'hui nous recevons Jason le journaliste du Sorcerer !

-C'est vraiment cool d'être ici ! fit ce dernier excité comme à son habitude.

-Je suis sûr que vous êtes impatients que cela commence alors voici la seconde épreuve de ces Grands Jeux Magiques : La tour du futur !

-Franchement c'est qui le débile qui donne ces noms aux épreuves ?! pensa le dragon de cristal dans son balcon.

Toutes les guildes était attentives à ce que disaient le commentateur et se concertèrent chacune de leur côté mais Lamia Scale fut la première guilde à se déclarer après son humiliation de la veille.

-Le premier à se déclarer : Jura Nekis le mage sacré de Lamia Scale !

Toutes les autres guildes fut choquées dès qu'elles avaient entendu ce nom, elles savaient qu'il était un adversaire de taille mais un des cinq dragons se déclara avec courage et sûr de lui.

-Pour Dragon Wings : Luxus Drear !

Alors là c'est vraiment le choc pour les autres guildes surtout pour Fairy Tail qui étaient tétanisés déjà Jura était fort alors Luxus c'est une autre histoire.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait demanda Lucy inquiète.

-Vaut mieux que ce soit un homme qui aille à cette épreuve ! s'exclama le mage Take Over.

-Tu es sûr si tu veux j'y vais répliqua Erza.

-Ouais je suis sûr que je vais gagner ! fit Elfman avec courage.

-Il a l'air sûr de lui mais il va bientôt comprendre qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer la puissance de Luxus qui est bien plus fort que moi pensa le dragon de cristal qui avait tout entendu grâce à son ouïe fine.

-Pour la guilde de Fairy Tail : Elfman Strauss !

-Je sens le parfum de la victoire donc c'est à moi d'y aller...

-Pour Blue Pegasus : Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki !

-C'est quoi ce nom super long ! s'exclama le jeune blond intrigué.

Dans la guilde des sirènes la mage à l'épée leva sa main.

-Pour Mermaid Heel : Kagura Mikazuchi !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Quatro Cerberus qui décida d'envoyer son meilleur élément.

-Enfin pour Quatro Cerberus : Bacchus Glow !

-Wild... fit ce dernier.

-Four ! crièrent ses coéquipiers.

Tout le monde dans le stade avait hâte que cela commence, vu les noms des participants on sentait que ça allait être très intense cette seconde épreuve, Dragon Wings et Fairy tail n'arrêtait pas de se dévisager et on sentait bien la tension entre les deux guildes l'une était sure de sa victoire l'autre avait confiance en son représentant.


	15. La tour du futur (Partie 1)

Tous les concurrents s'étaient rassemblés au milieu du stade face à l'arbitre à tête de citrouille.

Luxus avait les bras croisés et était très serein comme à son habitude. Kagura avait l'air déterminée à gagner suite à la défaite de sa partenaire la veille. Ichiya était en train de draguer Erza qui faisait tout pour éviter son regard sur son balcon. Jura observait attentivement le mage de foudre car il voulait prendre sa revanche sur lui mais il sentait que la magie qu'il émettait était différente de la dernière fois, en clair il était devenu plus puissant. Elfman cassait les oreilles de tout le monde avec des phrases genre « c'est un homme un vrai qui gagnera cette épreuve » ou « vous n'avez aucune chance face à un homme », le mage de foudre avait vraiment envie de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule mais il se rassurait en se disant qu'il aura tout le temps de le faire durant l'épreuve.

-On sent bien que l'épreuve sera explosive vu les participants, qui va l'emporter d'après vous ? demanda la commentateur avec une perruque aux cheveux marrons clairs.

-Hum... personnellement je vois bien Luxus ou Jura remporter cette épreuve mais Kagura est une adversaire redoutable, je pense que ce sera très serré répondit l'ancien membre du conseil de la magie.

-Je sens que cette épreuve sera cool ! s'exclama Jason en se levant de sa chaise.

-Bien que l'aire de jeux apparaisse ! fit l'arbitre à tête de citrouille en levant ses bras.

Un grand cercle magique bleu apparut au centre du stade et une immense tour en sortit, elle avait une base carrée et son sommet était pointu comme le monument le plus connu de Paris. La couleur qui ressortait le plus était le bleu marine et on voyait bien qu'elle était en acier pour lui donner une apparence futuriste. Tout le monde était scotché devant cette architecture et se demandait ce qui va se passer.

Tous les concurrents avait disparus du stade, Luxus était dans une salle ronde aux teintes blanches comme dans les vaisseaux spatiaux et se demandait qu'est ce qu'il va faire. Il regarda par une des nombreuses fenêtres et s'aperçut qu'il était au sommet de la tour qui était relativement grande presque deux fois la hauteur du stade puis un écran apparu dans la salle et on y voyait l'arbitre.

-Bienvenue dans la tour du futur chers concurrents ! Je vais vous expliquer les règles de cette épreuve. Vous êtes chacun à un étage différent de la tour et vous ne savez pas où se trouve les autres participants, votre but est de les trouver et de les battre. Il y a plusieurs zones différentes dans la tour avec chacune une particularité. Mais vous ne serez pas les seuls dans cette tour, il y aura aussi des monstres alors soyez très prudents ! Si vous battez un mage vous remportez 5 points et si vous battez un monstre ce sera 1 point. Un mage battu sera éliminé et son compteur de point s'arrêtera, vous serez aussi éliminé si vous êtes expulsé de la tour et que les deux pieds touchent le sol et ce sera la dernier mage qui vous aura touché qui empochera les points. Le classement se fera en fonction du nombre de points de chaque participant. La partie durera trente minutes.

-Cette épreuve à l'air bien pour Luxus fit Sting dans le balcon de la guilde des dragons.

-Ouais c'est le meilleur en terme de puissance magique il gagnera c'est sûr continua le dragon de feu.

-Bien que la seconde épreuve de ces Grands Jeux Magiques...Commence ! Et le gong retentit.

Dans l'étage où était Luxus des ventilateurs apparurent et commencèrent à souffler dans toute la salle faisant voler le manteau qu'il porte. Il était marque sur le mur « zone venteuse ». Une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur et un colosse de pierre avec une hache à la main en sortit pour faire face au mage de foudre qui était toujours aussi calme à la surprise des spectateurs qui se demandaient comment il allait s'en sortir. Le colosse courut vers lui qui se préparait à lancer un sort en claquant ses doigts de la main droite.

-Magie des Ondes : Mur Sonore !

De fortes vibrations sortirent de la main de Luxus et se dirigèrent sur le colosse en une fraction de seconde celui-ci ne pouvait plus avancer et le pierre qui constituer son corps se brisa en mille morceaux et était devenu un tas de granite.

-Cela fait 1 point pour Luxus ! fit le commentateur.

Dans le rez-de-chaussée qui était une zone avec un marécage boueux qui dominait le sol, Ichiya n'avait vraiment pas de chance, il était tombé sur Jura dès le début et était un peu tétanisé devant le mage sacré. Ils étaient tout les deux sur une passerelle en forme de croix au dessus du marécage.

-Alors Ichiya qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda le mage sacré.

-Je vais me battre car je sens le parfum de la victoire fit-il en tenant une fiole.

-Je sens qu'on va rire fit Léon dans le balcon de Lamia Scale avec un ton arrogant.

-Tu dit ça alors que tu t'es fais battre hier c'est pour ça que je t'ai fais tourner toute la soirée ! s'exclama Ohba Baabasama.

-Je donne à Jura tout mes encouragements et tout mon amour ! continua Cherry.

Jura avait l'air concentré et comptait bien en finir avec ce combat il regarda fermement son adversaire et tendit son bras devant lui.

-Poing de pierre !

Un immense poing fait en pierre sortit du sol et alla directement dans la face d'Ichiya qui fit tomber sa fiole et fut expulsé de la tour par une fenêtre et fit une magnifique chute de plusieurs mètres avant de se fracasser contre le sol du stade la tête la première. Tous les membres de Blue Pegasus furent choqués à part Rufus qui réajusta son chapeau bleu et blanc.

-Ichiya est éliminé vu qu'il a été expulsé de la tour Jura remporte 5 points !

Le mage sacré était heureux et comptait bien continuer sur sa lancé mais il remarqua une drôle d'odeur et ses paupières devenait de plus en plus lourdes puis il remarqua que la fiole que tenait Ichiya était brisé et du parfum soporifique en sortait. Il n'avait pas le temps de sortir de la pièce et fini par s'endormir sur le sol.

-Oh mon dieu ! Jura s'est endormi sur le sol de la zone marécageuse mais vu qu'Ichiya était déjà éliminé il est techniquement toujours dans la course.

-C'est pas vrai allez réveille-toi sinon je vais te faire tourner ! cria le maître de Lamia Scale.

Dans un autre étage au milieu de la tour Kagura était dans une zone où le terrain était recouvert de glace. Elle tenait fermement son katana Archenemy qui était scellé grâce à un lien magique puis deux colosses de glace apparurent d'un seul coup et foncèrent vers elle, mais elle resta calme et fonça elle aussi vers eux.

-Lame du Ressentiment, Archenemy : Technique ancestrale du fourreau !

Elle trancha les deux colosses de glace sans dégainer son arme ceux-ci explosèrent dans de la poussière de glace , la sirène avait l'air radieuse d'avoir détruit ces monstres. Dans le balcon de Mermaid Heel tout le monde était heureux surtout la fille en kimono chinois.

-Cela fait 2 points pour Kagura !

Pendant ce temps Elfman était à un autre étage de la tour où il n'y avait personne où le sol était recouvert de sable, il était marqué sur le mur « zone désertique ». Soudain deux monstres en forme de scorpions apparurent et cela enchanta le mage Take Over qui transforma son bras en mode taureau et fonça de face vers eux et en pris un par la queue et l'envoya vers l'autre ce qui l'écrasa, puis il sauta et les détruisirent d'un seul coup de poing.

-Dans la zone désertique Elfman a battu deux monstres ce qui fait 2 points pour lui aussi !

-Bien joué Elfman fit Mirajane dans le balcon de Fairy Tail.

-Mon frère est le plus fort continua Lisanna l'air contente.

-Ça c'est ce que tu penses Lisanna mais attends ça ne fait que commencer pensa le dragon de feu qui avait tout entendu grâce à son ouïe fine.

Puis Elfman sortit de son étage par la porte et commença a monter les marches de l'escalier très rapidement car il voulait affronter les autres mages. De son côté Kagura entendit quelqu'un depuis la salle où elle était en train de monter des marches, elle se préparait à contre-attaquer. Elfman commença à ouvrir la porte d'un étage, Kagura était prête à accueillir son invité devant la porte. Le mage Take Over entra et tomber nez à nez avec Luxus dans la zone venteuse et Kagura se retrouvait face à Bacchus dans la zone gelée.

-Oh non Elfman va affronter Luxus ! s'écria Erza. Puis elle se tourna vers le balcon de la guilde des dragons et voyait Natsu qui la regardait avec un grand sourire de trois kilomètres et Skyron qui mettait son pouce vers le bas signifiant que le mage était condamné ce qui énerva la rousse.

-C'est pas grave je vais gagner car je suis un homme ! s'écria le frère de Mirajane.

-Viens si tu l'oses répliqua le mage de foudre avec un air confiant.

De son côté Bacchus était entré dans la zone gelée avec un air qui laissait paraître qu'il était soûl mais il était bien sobre, pour l'instant. Il prépara ses mains et fonça vers la sirène qui contre -attaqua. Tout deux glissait sur la surface de glace ce qui augmenta leur vitesse puis leurs attaques s'entrechoquèrent. Ils ne bougeaient plus quand soudain les avant-bras de Bacchus se brisèrent et il y avait une entaille sur le fourreau de Kagura.

-Très intéressant fit Bacchus. Je te lance un défi, voyons qui de mes bras ou de ton sabre se brisera en premier.

-J'adore relever les défis donc j'accepte répondit la mage de Mermaid Heel d'une voix ferme.

Dans la zone venteuse Elfman était prêt à se battre contre son ancien camarade il transforma son bras en acier et fonça vers le mage de foudre qui était d'une sérénité effrayante.

-Non Elfman de l'attaque pas de face comme ça ! cria Erza toute surprise.

-Ah c'est trop tard maintenant répliqua Gajeel avec un long sourire.

-Un mage qui attaque au corps à corps comme Elfman n'a aucune chance contre Luxus qui attaque à distance fit Natsu l'air serein.

-Oui notre victoire est inévitable continua Sting.

-Magie des Ondes : Micro-ondes !

Des ondes rouges sortait des mains du mage de foudre et stoppèrent nette l'attaque du mage Take Over qui était maintenant à genoux et son corps tout entier était devenu tout rouge et on sentait la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps.

-Ouais vas-y Luxus ! cria Fried depuis le balcon de Fairy Tail.

-Ouais t'es le meilleur fais lui sa fête ! continua Bixrow en levant son poing puis il reçu un coup d'éventail par derrière. Evergreen qu'est ce qui te prends ?!

-N'oublie pas que même si c'est Luxus qu'il est maintenant d'une autre guilde et qu'on doit encourager Elfman ! Cria la mage aux yeux pétrifiants.

-Ah tu dis ça c'est parce que tu l'aimes ! répliqua Mirajane toute heureuse.

-Cela n'a rien à voir continua-t-elle toute rouge.

-Eh vous deux concentrez vous sur le combat Elfman est en mauvaise posture ! fit la reine des fées accablé par tout cela.

Comme vient de le dire Erza, le mage Take Over souffrait le martyr devant ces ondes qui réchauffait son corps tout le monde furent surpris qu'il subissent des dégâts aussi importants.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe s'exclama Lucy. Pourquoi Elfman est-il aussi amoché alors qu'il n'a reçu qu'une seule attaque ?!

-C'est à cause de ces ondes elles détruisent les atomes de son corps répondit Makarov d'un ton calme.

-Comment ça ?

-Je vais t'expliquer les ondes émises par Luxus font agiter les atomes qui composent le corps d'Elfman. Ils sont tellement agités que cela provoque un réchauffement de son corps et comme il n'a pas le pouvoir de se régénérer les dégâts sont importants.

-Eh oui vous avez tout à fait raison maître Makarov mais ce n'est pas tout. La magie de Luxus lui permet de manipuler n'importe qu'elle type d'ondes qu'elles soient sonores ou électromagnétiques et en modifiant la fréquence de ces ondes chacune d'entre elles à un effet différent. L'onde Micro-ondes permet de réchauffer n'importe quelle matière et c'est grâce à ce sort qu'il réchauffe nos plats expliqua Skyron.

-Merci Mr. Le prof de physique s'écria Gajeel.

-De rien le cancre répondit le jeune blond avec un sourire.

-Quoi répète un peu pour voir !

Pendant que les dragon slayers commençait à se battre Luxus arrêta son sort et Elfman tomba raide sur le sol avant de se relever à genoux il ne comptait pas abandonner de sitôt alors un long sourire se dessina sur le visage du mage de foudre qui voulait continuer à s'amuser.

-Je vois que tu as réussi à encaisser mon sort c'est plutôt impressionnant de la part d'un mage de la guilde de grand père.

-Et je compte gagner car je suis un homme !

-Arrête de te répéter c'est soulant à la fin... Magie des Ondes : Ultra-vibrations !

-Transformation : Tigre Garou !

Soudain Elfman disparu avant que l'onde ne l'atteigne, le mage de foudre le perdit de vue avant de recevoir un énorme coup de poing au visage qui le fit passer par la fenêtre de la tour qui se brisa.

-Luxus a été touché ! s'exclama Sting.

-Impossible ! continua le dragon de cristal.

-Oh mon dieu est-ce que Luxus va-t-il être éliminé ? fit le commentateur surpris.


	16. La tour du futur (Partie 2)

Tout le stade était sous le choc devant ce qu'il voit surtout les membres de la guilde des dragons, Wendy ne voulait pas voir son compagnon s'écraser donc elle mettait la main sur ses yeux. Natsu criait haut et fort au mage de foudre de se reprendre. Skyron s'imaginait le pire si sa guilde venait à être éliminée car il ne supportait pas de perdre. Le manteau que portait le mage de foudre s'envola vers le haut et retomba au sol. De leur côté a part Makarov, Mavis et certains membres de l'Unité Raïjin tout le monde était heureux de voir cela.

-Non Luxus ! criait Natsu en se décrochant la mâchoire.

-Ouais Elfman a gagné ! fit Lucy enthousiaste ce qui énerva les dragon slayers.

Le corps du mage de foudre continuait a chuter a une vitesse rapide sous le regard désespéré de ses compagnons, alors qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour lui, il se souvenait de ce qu'avait dit le jeune blond lors de leur départ de Fairy Tail.

 _Flash Back_

-Si et t'as pas insulté seulement lui ta carrément humiliés tout les dragon slayers qui étaient ici fit Skyron en défendant son frère.

-Il a raison tu devrais avoir honte Lucy commenta Luxus avec les bras croisés et toujours aussi calme.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça tu n'es même pas un vrai dragon slayer et tu veux les défendre ? répliqua-t-elle.

-Je vais t'apprendre un truc la blonde, toute personne utilisant la magie anti-dragon est donc un dragon slayer fit Gajeel.

-Ouais et de plus il a dû en devenir un parce qu'il avait des problèmes de santé quand il était petit, mais ça je suppose que tu peux pas comprendre. Luxus est des nôtres et je t'interdis de l'insulter continua Skyron.

 _Fin du flash back_

-Skyron m'a redonné espoir ce jour là, si je perds maintenant il y aura plus d'espoir pour lui et pour la guilde. Pas question de perdre face à la guilde du vieux pensa-t-il en regardant le ciel.

-Raging Bolt ! cria-t-il de sa voix puissante.

Juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol son corps se transforma en foudre sous le regard surpris et dégoûtés de Fairy Tail. Du côté de la guilde des dragons Wendy rouvrit les yeux et souriait et tout les membres encourageait leur compagnon. Le mage de foudre volait et revenait au sommet de la tour juste devant Elfman qui était occupé a battre trois colosse de pierre ce qui faisait trois points pour lui et il fut surpris de voir le mage de foudre face à lui et l'air déterminé.

-Luxus... pensa Makarov voyant son petit fils en souriant.

-Ouais bien joué Luxus criait Natsu en levant son poing.

-Il est vraiment très fort continua Sting. Maintenant il va y aller sérieux je crois.

-C'est bel et bien la fin pour Elfman termina Skyron en rigolant.

-Co...Comment as-tu fait pour remonter normalement tu es éliminé ! commença Elfman terrifié face à la puissance du dragon slayer foudroyant.

-Je rappelle les règles il faut que les deux pieds touchent le sol pour être éliminé donc Luxus est toujours dans la course fit Chapati Lola.

-Ne sous-estime jamais un dragon slayer sinon tu court tout droit à ta perte c'est ce que j'ai appris à Dragon Wings.

-Cela ne fait rien je vais gagner car je suis un homme un vrai ! fit-il en essayant d'impressionner le mage de foudre mais celui-ci garda son air déterminé.

-Maintenant tu va voir un de mes sorts préférés celui-ci est parfait pour toi continua-t-il en mettant sa main devant lui.

-Tu peux faire ce que tu veux je perdrais jamais car je fais parti de Fairy Tail !

-Magie des Ondes : Dissonance hallucinatoire !

De fortes ondes aiguës sortirent des mains du mage de foudre, tout à coup Elfman sentait que le paysage autour de lui se déformait puis il se retrouva dans un monde tout gentil, tout mignon où les papillons volaient et les licornes couraient sur des arc en ciel.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce sort ? se demandait le mage Take Over en regardant autour de lui.

-Youhou fit une voix de femme derrière lui.

Puis il retourna et vit Evergreen en maillot de bain avec un air très sensuel, Elfman était rouge comme les cheveux d'Erza devant la soi-disant reine des fées.

-E...Evergreen...qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? bégaya le mage musclé.

-Oh tu ne sais pas j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi Elfman.. fit-elle en lâchant un léger rire.

-Regardes moi dans les yeux.

Elle enleva ses lunettes et ses yeux s'illuminaient d'une lumière dorée puis le mage Take Over se transforma en pierre.

Retour au monde réel Luxus vit le mage gisant par terre et en souriant de plaisir tout le monde dans le stade se demandait ce qu'il avait, il ne bougeait plus d'un pouce.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe allez Elfman ! fit Lucy ne comprenant pas se qui se passe.

-Il ne peut pas t'entendre alors arrête de soûler tout le monde pensa le dragon de cristal qui en avait marre de la blonde.

Le mage de foudre regardait le mage Take Over allongé au sol comme si il était en train de rêver il s'approcha doucement de lui et constata à quel point il était en position de faiblesse.

-Cette onde me permet de projeter des illusions celle-ci est parfaite pour ce macho car elle me permet d'immobiliser ma cible et je peut attaquer sans problème pensa le dragon slayer.

Il était près de lui et le pris par le col, il était toujours prisonnier de son illusion. Il entoura son poing de foudre sous le regard choqué de Fairy Tail.

-Poing démolisseur du dragon foudroyant !

Il lui mit un énorme coup de poing dans sa face et le projeta dans une fenêtre qui se brisa comme il lui avait déjà fait avant. Le mage de foudre était fier d'avoir pu lui rendre la pareille. Elfman qui était toujours prisonnier de l'illusion tombait comme une pierre de la tour et s'écrasa au sol le dos en premier sous le regard choqué de ses camarades, le plus marrant c'est qu'il était toujours inconscient même après un choc pareil.

-Elfman est éliminé et son compteur s'arrête donc à 5 points et Luxus a maintenant 6 points !

-Bien joué Luxus ! cria la prêtresse céleste heureuse.

Du côté de Fairy Tail tout le monde était dégoûtés, Erza voulait assommer Elfman car il dormait du côté de Grey qui était resté silencieux jusque là avait l'air extasié devant le mage de foudre.

-Ça y est il l'a enfin utilisé c'est une puissance titanesque ! C'est partit pour la collecte des informations ! pensa Klodoa dans le subconscient de Grey.

-Quoi quelles informations ? questionna le vrai mage de glace ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe.

-La ferme je ne te dévoilerai jamais notre plan ! répliqua la vieille canne pourrie de Brain. Au fait comment Skyron est-il ici ?

-Quoi tu le connais ? interrogea l'esprit du mage de glace.

-Si je le connais ce petit morveux à réussi à s'échapper de sa prison ! s'exclama-il fou de colère.

-Ah c'était donc toi qui lui a fais ça !

-Techniquement non mais j'étais présent lors de son enfermement je ne t'en dirais pas plus car j'ai des infos à recueillir.

Revenons à l'épreuve pendant que Luxus se battait contre Elfman, Bacchus et Kagura menait une bataille féroce sur la zone gelée aucun d'entre eux ne voulait abandonner pour leur guilde l'une était faites d'hommes l'autre de femmes ils étaient tout les deux à bout de forces.

-Tu ne me laisse pas le choix fit le mage de Quatro Cerberus en sortant sa bouteille qu'il se mit à boire.

-Dans ce cas moi aussi je vais y aller à fond répondit la sirène en tenant son arme.

-Elle va le dégainer ! fit la blonde en kimono à fleurs.

-Oui maintenant Kagura va montrer sa vraie puissance répondit Miliana.

Puis les deux mages se tenait face à face Bacchus était maintenant soûl et se préparer à attaquer avec son Pigua Ivre et la sirène commençait a dégainer son arme puis se foncèrent dessus en glissant sur la glace ils s'entrechoquèrent et une explosion aveuglait le terrain. Tout le monde se demandait qui avait gagné et se posait des questions. Une fois la poussière dissipée on vit les deux mages debout l'air épuisés Kagura tenait son katana en l'air et Bacchus son poing en l'air.

-Quoi ils sont à égalité ? fit le commentateur.

-Wild Four ! crièrent les membres de la meute des enfers.

-Allez Kagura ! cria la fille blonde.

Soudain Kagura posa un genou à terre sous le regard choqué de ses camarades, puis Bacchus s'effondra sur le sol gelée.

-La victoire est à Kagura elle remporte donc 5 points ce qui lui en fait 7 maintenant et se place première du classement pour le moment !

En entendant cela Luxus qui était toujours dans la zone venteuse au sommet de la tour se disait qu'il faudrait qu'il se dépêche car il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre. Il se transforma en boule de foudre et sortit par la fenêtre, il volait en spirale autour ce qui était magnifique a voir puis il défonça la porte du rez-de-chaussée où il vit Jura affalé sur le sol endormi.

-Ah je vois tu étais endormi tout ce temps tu fais peine à voir, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai ce qu'il faut pour te réveiller. Magie des Ondes : Ultra-Vibrations !

Ce sort qu'Elfman avait esquivé avant fit sursauter Jura qui se tenait les oreilles tellement il avait mal aux tympans.

-Quoi non mais ça va pas la tête de me réveiller Léon ! cria le mage sacré croyant être à l'auberge

ce qui consterna tout les membres de sa guilde. Ah qu'est ce que je fais la ? Ah oui l'épreuve j'avais oublié !

-Tu avais oublié ?! Eh ben j'espère que tu vas te rattraper sinon je te fais tourner ! Cria Ohba Baabasama le maître de Lamia Scale.

Les deux mages se tenait face à face sur cette passerelle on sentait depuis les tribunes leurs puissance qui étaient titanesque, quand soudain une trentaine de monstres qui était des pantins de boue sortait des marécages qui étaient en dessous ils sautaient sur les deux mages qui commencèrent à les vaincre chacun de son côté l'un comme l'autre voulait en battre le plus possible, puis quand ils étaient tous vaincus les commentateurs comptaient les points.

-C'est incroyable ! Luxus en a battu 14 tandis que Jura en a battu 15 cela veut dire qu'ils sont tout les deux à égalité avec 20 points chacun !

Tout le monde était choqué de voir cela, les deux mages faisait tout pour gagner, Luxus voulait en finir et dégagea un regard qui était tellement menaçant que même Jura tremblait, il se souvint de sa cuisante défaite lors des derniers Jeux et ne voulait en aucun cas perdre une seconde fois. Puis le mage de foudre fonça vers le mage sacré qui lança un pic de roche à sa droite ce qui surprit le mage de foudre, puis a la seconde où il allait lui mettre un coup de poing dans sa gueule un gong retenta puis la tour disparut dans une lumière blanche et il ne restait plus que les mages sur le stade vide.

-C'est terminé les trente minutes sont écoulées voyons maintenant le tableau d'affichage qui affiche les résultats !

Premier Lamia Scale : 10 pts

Second Dragon Wings : 8 pts

Troisième Mermaid Heel : 6 pts

Quatrième Fairy Tail : 4 pts

Cinquième Quatro Cerberus : 2 pts

Sixième Blue Pegasus : 0 pts

Tout le monde surtout la guilde des dragons furent choqués voir même consternés devant le tableau d'affichage et se demandait comment c'est possible.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! cria Natsu qui entrait en éruption.

-Comment sa se fait qu'on est deuxième ?! fit le jeune blond consterné.

-Ils étaient pourtant à égalité je ne comprends pas ! continua Wendy.

-Pour ceux n'ayant pas vu la fin je vous retransmets la dernière action répondit le commentateur.

Une lacrima vision apparut et on voit Luxus qui était sur le point de donner un coup de poing à Jura mais celui-ci envoya un pic de roche sur un pantin de boue qui était accroché à un mur.

-J'y crois pas fit Gajeel en voyant cela.

-C'est pas possible ce gros lâche a triché ! s'exclama Natsu fou de rage.

-Désolé mais il n'a pas fait d'action contraire au règlement répondit l'arbitre à tête de citrouille.

Tous les mages rejoignaient la loge de leur guilde respective, Luxus avait les bras croisés comme à son entrée dans le stade mais avec un regard énervé devant ses camarades.

-Désolé je n'ai pas réussi à gagner commença le mage de foudre avec un air dégoûté.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? répondit Natsu. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, pour nous c'est toi qui as remporté cette épreuve et pas ce gros lâche de Jura.

-Ouais c'est toi qui a gagné ! continua Sting en serrant son poing pour montrer qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec les juges.

Le mage de foudre regardait ses amis qui était tous souriants et avait l'air fiers de lui, pour eux cela n'avait aucune importance qu'il soit premier ou deuxième car au fond d'eux ils pouvaient toujours compter sur lui.


	17. Le ciel contre la terre

Dans la loge de Fairy Tail, plus précisément dans l'infirmerie tout le monde regardait le corps d'Elfman qui était toujours inconscient, tout le monde était abattu sauf Grey qui faisait semblant mais qui jubilait intérieurement.

-J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on ait perdu commença Lucy l'air triste assise sur un tabouret.

-Ne t'inquiète pas il suffit de remporter le combat pour remonter au score continua Erza optimiste.

Puis le mage Take Over ouvrit les yeux et tout le monde se rapprocha de lui pour voir comment il allait.

-Elfman tu vas bien ? fit Mirajane inquiète de la santé de son frère.

-Oh Evergreen tu es magnifique dans ce maillot de bain est ce que tu peux l'enlever pour voir... continua le mage qui était encore dans les vapes et sous l'influence de l'illusion.

-QUOI mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte celui-là ! répliqua Evergreen avec le visage rouge écarlate.

-Je crois qu'il fait un rêve d'amour répliqua la démone en train de se faire des films comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

-Il a reçu un sort d'illusion puissant il ne sera sur pied que d'ici ce soir expliqua Polyussica l'apothicaire de Fairy Tail.

-Vaut mieux y aller la partie combat va commencer termina Erza en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Toutes les équipes était sur leurs balcons respectifs, et attendait que le commentateur annonce les différents combats. Tous les spectateurs attendait avec impatience que cela commence.

-Alors après cette épreuve impressionnante passons à la partie que vous préférez, la partie combat ! Pour ce premier combat de cette seconde journée ce sera Wendy Marvel de Dragon Wings VS Erika Blossom de Mermaid Heel !

Dans la guilde des dragons la prêtresse céleste était contente de combattre pour sa guilde mais elle ne connaissait rien de son adversaire et en cela elle était un peu inquiète, ça se voyait dans son regard.

-Vas-y Wendy je suis sûr que tu vas gagner ! Fit Natsu pour la rassurer.

-Cette Erika c'est bien la fille en kimono ? continua Gajeel.

-Ouais j'en suis sûr mais je ne l'ai jamais vue répondit la dragon slayer.

-Grâce à ta magie tu peux battre n'importe qui je suis sûr que tu gagneras affirma le dragon de cristal.

-Ne soit pas si confiant je sens que cette Erika à l'air bien forte mais vu qu'elle a l'air d'avoir le même âge que Wendy ce sera assez équilibré répliqua Sting.

-Bonne chance Wendy fit Carla l'air radieuse.

-Merci Carla ça me fais plaisir bon j'y vais...

Du vent tourbillonnait autour des pieds de la dragon slayer puis elle lévita à la surprise générale de tout le stade jusqu'au milieu de l'arène où Erika était déjà présente. C'était une fille du même âge que Wendy avec les cheveux blonds clairs en queue de cheval comme Ino dans Naruto. Elle avait les yeux verts clairs portait un kimono fuchsia et avait une broche en forme de rose violette dans ses cheveux.

-Superbe entrée de la part de la prêtresse céleste de Dragon Wings !

Wendy avait appréciée ce compliment car la dernière fois qu'elle avait mit les pieds dans cette arène elle et Cherrya était tombées sur le sol à leur entrée. Elle voulait faire mieux qu'il y a deux ans où elle avait fait match nul face à la god slayer.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Erika ravie de faire ta connaissance commença la blonde qui avait l'air gentille.

-Bonjour moi aussi je suis contente de te connaître et j'espère qu'on fera un beau combat ! répondit la bleue.

Tous les spectateurs et surtout le commentateur était attendris de voir deux concurrentes aussi fair-play ce qui était rare aux Grands Jeux Magiques.

-Voici un combat entre deux magnifiques jeunes filles fit le commentateur avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

-Elles sont trop cool ! s'exclama Jason le journaliste du Sorcerer.

-Vous êtes prêts que le premier combat de cette seconde journée...Commence ! Et le gong retentit.

Au début les deux magiciennes était toutes les deux face à face et immobiles puis c'était la blonde qui avait lancé le premier sort.

-Magie des Plantes : Canon Graine !

De petites graines sortait d'un cercle magique vert qu'elle avait créé et qui foncèrent vers la bleue qui était prête a se défendre.

-Magie des Climats : Blizzard !

Un cercle magique bleu apparut sur le main droite de la magicienne et en sortait un vent froid fusionné avec de la neige, les deux attaque s'entre choqué mais le vent prenait le dessus sur les graines qui les renvoyaient vers l'expéditeur et qui lui explosèrent a la figure car s'était des graines explosives.

-Bien joué Wendy ! fit Skyron dans les tribunes.

-Elle est vraiment très forte continua Carla.

Une fois la poussière dissipée on vit Erika qui n'avait pas l'air de dire son dernier mot et décida de contre-attaquer en posant ses deux mains au sol. Wendy se demandait ce qu'elle préparait, puis une lumière verte sortait su sol.

-Magie des Plantes : Ronces !

Des ronces vertes sortait de la terre et foncèrent vers la prêtresse céleste qui décida de les éviter en lévitant dans les airs mais les ronces la poursuivait jusqu'à s'arrêter nettes car elles avaient une certaine portée ce que Wendy remarqua et elle riposta aussitôt.

-Magies des Climats: Tornade !

Un cercle magique gris apparut devant les mains de la dragon slayer et une forte tornade balaya les ronces en les tranchant grâce a la forte bourrasque.

-Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal fit la sirène impressionnée. Mais attends j'ai d'autres plantes en réserve, je vais gagner grâce au pouvoir de la nature !

-Intéressant car moi j'ai le pouvoir du firmament ! répondit la bleue dans les airs.

-C'est donc le combat du ciel contre la terre commenta Erza. Wendy s'est largement améliorée par rapport à la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

-Attends tu n'a encore rien vue Erza pensa le dragon de feu qui avait tout entendu grâce a son ouïe. De tous les membres de notre guilde Wendy est celle qui s'est le plus amélioré grâce à un entraînement intense. Elle est maintenant la mage ultime du firmament elle surpasse même Cherrya de Lamia Scale.

La prêtresse céleste se posa au sol et se retrouva devant son adversaire et se préparait a lancer un sort en matérialisant un cercle magique rouge devant elle.

-Magie des Climats : Canicule !

Un vent rouge sortait du cercle magique de la même couleur et soufflait vers la blonde qui encaissa le coup en mettant ses avant-bras devant elle, on voyait bien la chaleur qui se dégageait de ses habits mais elle gardait un air déterminé.

-Magie des Plantes: Rideau Naturel !

Soudain un mur fait avec des branches et des feuilles qui était toutes attachées les unes aux autres sortait de la terre et stoppa le vent chaud qui soufflait et protégea la magicienne qui posait sa main sur le sol qui s'illuminait d'un éclat vert.

-Comment tu as bloqué mon attaque fit la dragon slayer étonnée.

-Le rideau qu'Erika a créé fonctionne comme un paravent expliqua Kagura qui s'était remise de son combat face a Bacchus. Maintenant Erika vient de prendre l'avantage.

-Oui c'est toujours une fille stratège mais gentille continua Miliana toute souriante car elle s'entendait bien avec sa coéquipière. Vas-y Erika on compte sur toi !

-Maintenant que je suis protégée je vais pouvoir te battre a petit feu continua avec un léger rire très mignon.

-Comment ça ? s'interrogea Wendy qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Magie des Plantes : Pollen Toxik !

Des fleurs rouges sortait du sol autour de Wendy et libérèrent du pollen violet qui aveugla la prêtresse céleste mais celle-ci resta debout, dans le balcon de la guilde des dragons Skyron riait aux éclats devant ce qu'il voyait sous les regards choquées des sirènes qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il rigolent alors que sa coéquipière est en mauvaise posture.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui fait rire à celui-là ? se demanda Risley.

-Je rigole parce que ta copine vient de faire une grosse erreur ! criait Skyron pour qu'elle entende car elle n'avait pas l'ouïe fine comme lui. Regarde et tu comprendras...

Dans l'arène du stade le pollen violet s'était dissipée et on voyait Wendy entourée d'une lumière bleue et qui se tenait encore debout même avec ce pollen autour d'elle, les sirènes dans leurs balcons n'arrivait pas a y croire.

-Enchantement de résistance aux anomalies : Rereze fit la dragon slayer d'un ton calme.

-La magie d'altération d'état ne fonctionne pas sur Wendy commenta Natsu qui avait les bras croisés.

Mais au lieu d'être choquée comme s'attendait la prêtresse céleste, la blonde toujours derrière son rideau souriait comme si qu'elle s'attendait à ce que son adversaire fasse cet enchantement. Puis des ronces sortait du sol sous les pieds de la dragon slayer et l'attacha et fut immobilisée.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama Wendy choquée. Arrgh...

-Wendy ! criait Carla dans le balcon l'air désespérée.

Les ronces possédaient des épines qui s'enfoncèrent dans la peau des jambes de la dragon slayer sous le regard choqué de ses compagnons surtout du dragon de cristal qui ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir et voulait aller l'aider mais il avait confiance en son amie.

-Tu es tombée dans mon piège, finalement j'ai réussi à t'immobiliser. Ce pollen n'était qu'une diversion, je savais que la magie d'altération d'état ne fonctionne pas contre toi car tu avais utilisé la même stratégie contre Cosmos, ma grande sœur !

-Quoi Cosmos c'est ta sœur ?! s'écria-elle n'en croyant pas ses oreilles et essayant de se dégageait mais elle sentait ses forces la quitter et devenait de plus en plus fatiguée. Qu'est qui m'arrive ? se demandait-elle.

-Alors tes forces t'abandonnent on dirait, mes ronces aspirent ta magie et maintenant tu deviens de plus en plus faible.

-Wendy libère toi ! criait le dragon de cristal pour encourager sa coéquipière.

-Crocs tranchants du dragon céleste ! fit-elle en essayant de sectionner les ronces avec ses mains mais celles-ci n'avait pas une seule égratignure. C'est pas vrai !

-C'est inutile ces ronces mêmes tirées par deux éléphants ne céderont pas tu devrais abandonner cela vaut mieux pour toi car je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir conseilla la blonde.

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais c'est hors de question que j'abandonne, j'ai promis a mes amis que je gagnerai...Magie des Climats : Averse !

La dragon slayer leva ses mains dans le ciel et forma un cercle magique bleu foncé, puis un nuage gris se forma au dessus de la sirène qui le remarqua à cause de l'ombre de celui-ci. Le nuage cracha un puissant jet d'eau qui se dirigea vers la magicienne qui avait toujours la main posée au sol mais celle-ci souriait.

-Magie des Plantes : Arbre protecteur !

Un grand arbre sortait du sol derrière la mage aux plantes et la protégea grâce aux feuilles qui était aussi épaisses que des feuilles de palmiers et bloquèrent le jet d'eau.

-Je vois tu savais que je ne pouvait pas bouger quand j'aspirais ta magie mais tu vois maintenant tu ne peux plus m'atteindre et je peux tranquillement te vider de ta magie sans que tu fasse quoi que ce soit.

-Oh mon dieu ! Erika vient de prendre le dessus sur ce combat !

-La magie des plantes c'est trop cool !

-Allez Wendy ! criait tous les membres de Dragon Wings.

La prêtresse céleste était immobile au milieu du stade avec les ronces toujours enfoncées dans sa peau, elle avait la tête baissée et elle se mit à rire soudainement.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais rire je suis en train de gagner je te signale répliqua Erika.

-Je rigole parce que tu as fait une grossière erreur, tu n'aurais pas dû créer cet arbre... répondit-elle d'une voix calme et posée.

-Hein comment ça ? Fit-elle n'ayant pas pigé ce qu'elle voulait dire en parlant de son arbre. Elle était sûre qu'elle avait gagné en aspirant la magie de la dragon slayer et pense que ce qu'elle dit c'est du bluff.

-Regarde maintenant continua la dragon slayer en levant sa main dans le ciel et faisant apparaître un cercle magique noir.

Soudain des nuages noirs apparurent petit a petit recouvrait le stade, ils avaient même caché le soleil, on entendit le tonnerre gronder et des éclairs passaient entre les nuages ce qui faisait peur a Lily qui mettait la main sur ses oreilles. Le ciel était illuminé par les éclairs et un vent puissant soufflait dans le stade et sur les spectateurs.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, une tempête vient de s'abattre sur le stade ! s'écria le commentateur.

-Oh non c'est pas cool ça ! continua Jason affolé.

-Je sens une montée phénoménale de puissance magique... fit intrigué.

-Erika bouge de là ! criait Kagura qui avait l'air inquiète, elle qui était d'habitude si calme.

-Hein pourquoi je suis protégée par mon arbre il ne peut don rien m'arriver !

-Magies des Climats : Orage d'éclairs !

La dragon slayer pointait du doigt l'arbre que la sirène avait créée puis de la foudre blanche tombait sur l'arbre et se propagea dans celui-ci jusqu'à atteindre la mage qui fut électrocutée et cela provoqua une explosion. Tout le monde était choquée devant ce qu'il vient de voir et les nuages noirs se dissipèrent.

-Ne me dites pas que c'est Wendy qui a créé ça ! s'écria Lucy qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Du côté de Dragon Wings tout le monde souriait, Lily avait encore ses mains sur ses oreilles car il n'aimait pas l'orage, ils savaient que le combat était terminé et étaient fiers de la puissance de la mage du firmament.

Une fois la poussière dissipée on vit la sirène à terre, le visage contre le sol ne bougeant plus. Puisqu'elle a été touchée toutes ses créations se fanaient et les ronces sur Wendy disparurent.

-Le combat est terminé ! Les deux magiciennes se sont vaillamment battues mais finalement c'est Wendy Marvel de Dragon Wings qui remporte la victoire !

Tous les spectateurs acclamaient la mage céleste qui courrait vers son adversaire encore allongée au sol et lui tendit la main et la sirène l'a prit et se releva.

-Félicitations tu n'as pas volée ta victoire fit la blonde souriante.

-Excuse moi si je t'ai fait mal répondit la dragon slayer.

-Oh ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai fait à tes jambes mais je me suis bien amusée.

-J'ai était ravie de te combattre et j'espère qu'on s'en souviendra.

-Oui merci beaucoup Wendy.

Aux vues de leurs regards les deux jeunes filles étaient devenues amies car on voyait bien qu'elles avait beaucoup de points communs et c'est sur une image d'émotion et de fair-play qu'elles rentrèrent dans leurs loges respectives. Wendy avait l'air un peu épuisée au vue de la quantité de magie qu'elle avait déployée.

-Super Wendy tu as réussi s'écria Natsu qui était fier d'elle.

-Merci mais il faut que je me repose j'ai vraiment mit le paquet dans ce combat.

-Oui je comprends ça va prendre du temps pour que l'aethernano présent dans l'air restaure ta magie continua le mage foudre.

-C'est...c'est fini il est fini l'orage ? bégaya Lily qui tremblait un peu.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait peur Lily mais j'ai du utiliser ça car je n'avais pas le choix s'excusa-t-elle.

-C'est pas grave je m'en remettrai...

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le balcon car le commentateur allait annoncer le prochain combat.

-Passons maintenant au second combat de cette seconde journée : Jubia Lockser de Fairy Tail VS Eave Tilm de Blue Pegasus !


	18. Le coeur gelé sous la pluie

Dans le stade des Grands jeux magiques le second combat venait d'être annoncé et c'est Fairy Tail qui allait combattre juste après la fantastique performance de la prêtresse céleste. Mais les fées était tellement absorbé par le combat précédent qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu que Jubia avait disparue, dans l'arène Eave était venu rapidement car il comptait remonter au score suite a la défaite de son patron face à Jura.

-Quoi mais où est Jubia ? demanda Erza qui regardait autour d'elle.

-Je ne sais pas elle était là il y a cinq minutes mais je pense qu'elle est partie pour l'arène sans nous le dire répondit Lucy.

-Du côté de Grey il avait toujours un comportement bizarre mais intérieurement car Klodoa jubilait suite au combat précédent ce qui soûlait un peu le vrai Grey qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette vielle canne pourrie était fasciné par les dragon slayers et surtout pourquoi elle en veut au dragon de cristal.

Dix minutes plus tard Jubia n'était toujours pas là, les spectateurs commençaient à se posaient des questions et un silence pesant se fit sentir dans l'arène, la mage d'eau aurait elle abandonnée ? Dans la loge de Fairy Tail il y avait une sale ambiance.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fou celle là elle va nous faire disqualifié ! s'écria la reine des fées impatiente et serrant son poing qui faisait peur aux personnes autour d'elle.

-Jubia a eu le cœur brisé hier soir, et elle n'a pratiquement pas dit un mot durant l'épreuve j'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé... espéra maître Makarov.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas maître je suis sûre qu'elle viendra continua Mirajane optimiste et toujours souriante même dans une situation pareille.

-Si Jubia Lockser ne vient pas dans les cinq minutes qui suivent nous serons obligés de la disqualifier par forfait déclara l'arbitre à tête de citrouille au milieu du stade.

-Non allez Jubia ! espéra le vrai Grey qui ne voulait pas voir son équipe perdre.

Puis soudain la pluie se mit a tomber en de fines gouttes sur le stade et on entendit des pas venant du couloir sombre du stade qui était à l'opposé de celui de Eave. Le bruit des pas dans les flaques d'eau résonnait dans les oreilles des spectateurs et on vit Jubia avec sa tenue de l'île de Tenro avec son chapeau bleu, le parapluie rose avec des cœurs et ses cheveux étaient comme avant bouclés et elle avançait d'un pas léger sous la pluie qui continuait à tomber.

-Plic, plac, ploc murmurait-elle tout en avançant et elle répétait ces mêmes paroles jusqu'à arriver devant le mage de Blue Pegasus sous le regard consterné de ses coéquipiers.

-Qu'est que qui est arrivé à Jubia elle a changé de look pendant tout ce temps ! s'écria Mirajane qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle a un drôle de comportement...

-Oui mais au moins elle est présente répondit le maître.

-Je suis ravi de combattre une aussi jolie jeune fille fit Eave la Sainte Nuit en essayant de draguer la mage d'eau mais celle-ci le regardait d'un regard aussi froid que la glace de Grey.

-Pas la peine de parler, je suis venue ici pour me battre et pour gagner répondit-elle d'un regard impassible.

Dans le balcon des juges tout le monde se demandait qui aller gagner ce combat et ils faisaient des pronostics.

-Je vois que Jubia a bien changée depuis hier elle a l'air beaucoup plus déterminée commenta .

-Ouais c'est sûr je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça continua Natsu qui était calme vu que sa guilde avait déjà gagnée.

-Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivée d'habitude elle se tourne vers Grey en espérant qu'il la regarde mais maintenant elle ne fait plus attention à lui elle avait le même comportement quand on était à Phantom Lord, froide, solitaire et impassible expliqua Gajeel.

-Bien est ce que vous êtes prêts ? Que le second combat de cette seconde journée de ces Grands Jeux Magiques...Commence ! Et le gong retentit.

Eave décida de lancer le premier sort devant une Jubia qui la regardait comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui.

-Magie de la Neige : Blizzard blanc !

Un cercle magique bleu clair apparut dans sa main droite et un vent glacial mélangé a de la neige comme le sort de Wendy fonçait vers la mage d'eau qui était toujours aussi calme et esquiva en sautant en lançant son parapluie en l'air.

-Déferlante !

Un cercle magique bleu foncé apparu devant la mage d'eau et elle propulsa plusieurs lames d'eau qui pouvait tout trancher même la pierre mais Eave mes esquiva avec un saut en arrière ce qui énerva la bleue qui atterri sur le sol tout en voyant son parapluie qui retombait sur une flaque d'eau au sol.

-Tu te défends bien... complimenta le blond qui pensait flatter la bleue mais elle resta calme.

-Même si tu utilise de la neige cela ne sert à rien quand il pleut personne ne peut battre Jubia car Jubia a renoncé a la passion et à l'amour ! cria-t-elle en repensant à la scène d'hier soir qu'elle n'avait pas oublié et soudain le corps de la mage se mit a bouillir et de la vapeur en sortait.

-Waouh elle est devenu drôlement effrayante Jubia fit Wendy en voyant la mage d'eau dans cet état.

-Il a du se passer quelque chose à Fairy Tail répondit le dragon d'acier qui connaissait parfaitement son ancienne coéquipière.

-Cravache d'eau bouillante !

Elle créa un sorte de fouet qui était relié a sa main droite et elle essaya de fouetter le mage de neige mais celui-ci esquivait de justesse chacune de ses attaques qu'elles venaient de droite ou de gauche.

-Croc blanc !

Un vent tourbillonnant avec de la neige essaya d'attraper Jubia mais celle-ci esquiva avec un magnifique salto arrière c'est sûrement grâce a la pluie qui augmente sa vitesse.

-Pour l'instant les deux adversaires ont l'air à égalité ! fit Chapati Lola.

-Elle est trop cool Jubia mais un peu effrayante mais c'est ça qui est cool ! S'excita Jason qui se leva de sa chaise mais avait un peu froid a cause de la pluie. La pluie par contre c'est pas cool...

-Allez Jubia cria Lucy depuis le balcon de Fairy Tail.

-Eh Jubia, Lucy m'avait dit qu'elle allait sortir avec Grey si tu perdais ce combat ! continua Mirajane avec un sourire démoniaque.

-QUOI ?! s'exclamèrent le vrai Grey et Lucy mais cette dernière n'entendit pas le mage de glace.

Soudain Jubia resta immobile le regard vide, elle avait les poings serrés et ils tremblaient puis elle

releva la tête avec un visage menaçant et terrifiant et la pluie tombait de plus en plus fort.

-Jubia l'a déjà dit...ELLE NE VEUT PLUS DE GREY ! hurla-telle en se décrochant la mâchoire et avec un corps chaud bouillant tout le monde étaient choqués non seulement de voir Jubia énervé mais aussi s'était la première fois que la mage d'eau appelle le mage de glace Grey et non pas ce qui prouve que ses sentiments pour lui se sont gelés hier soir.

Puis elle fonça vers Eave en transformant son corps en eau bouillante et en hurlant son légendaire cri qui était « Sierra ! »,le mage de Blue Pegasus parvenait a esquiver en utilisant sa neige comme bouclier mais celle-ci fondit vite à cause de la chaleur.

-Wahou qu'elle puissance elle est vraiment très forte pensa le mage devant son adversaire qui s'était arrêtait devant lui.

-Maintenant Jubia bouille de colère envers Lucy et Mr... enfin Grey et compte d'abord te battre toi ! fit-elle l'air menaçant.

-Pourquoi elle m'en veux à moi se demandait la constellationniste qui n'avait pas compris que la mage d'eau la considérait comme sa rivale.

-Je comprends toi aussi tu déteste Lucy de tout ton être... pensait le dragon de cristal qui comprenait ce que ressentait la bleue pour la blonde.

Dans le subconscient du mage de glace le vrai Grey ne pouvait plus supporter de voir son amie perdre la confiance et les sentiments qu'elle avait envers lui, pour lui c'est la goutte de pluie qui fait déborder le vase de glace.

-Maintenant ça suffit tu vas dégager d'ici sinon je m'énerve cria-t-il tout en essayant de lutter.

-Ne cherches pas à essayer de reprendre le contrôle sinon je tues ta copine et tout le monde pensera que ce sera toi.

Pendant cette conversation le corps de Grey gesticulait bizarrement en mettant les mains sur sa tête ce qui interpella la reine des fées qui se posa des questions mais qui se concentra sur le combat qui continuait.

La mage d'eau fonça vers son adversaire qui n'eaut pas le temps de riposter vu qu'elle était beaucoup plus rapide qu'avant.

-Water Nebula !

Deux vagues d'eau propulsèrent le mage de neige dans les airs mais qui décida de contre-attaquer même dans cette position.

-Furie blanche !

Il créa des petites boules de neiges qu'il lança a travers un cercle magique bleu clair et qui allait immobiliser la mage d'eau si celles-ci atteignait leur but.

-Bouclier d'eau !

Elle forma un mur d'eau très épais grâce à la pluie qui stoppa net les boules de neiges et les neutralisaient, puis elle fonça vers Eave qui n' l'avait pas prévu et lui donna un coup de poing entouré d'eau qui le propulsa et le mit allongé au sol.

-Est ce que le combat est terminé ? fit le commentateur en voyant le corps du mage de la neige.

Celui-ci se releva difficilement et avait du mal a tenir debout mais il ne comptait pas abandonner car il avait ses raisons de vouloir gagner ce combat. Il était maintenant debout face à Jubia qui avait de nouveau son regard impassible.

-Magie de la Neige : Blizzards !

Il généra plusieurs bourrasques de neige qui frappèrent Jubia de pleins fouet et celle-ci se retrouva à terre mais celle-ci n'avait pas envie de perdre devant toute sa guilde et décida d'utiliser sa dernière carte et se releva et était prête à en finir.

-Cyclone aquatique Anti-Rivale !

Elle forma un immense tourbillon d'eau autour d'elle qui grossissait à vue d'œil et l'avait envoyait vers Eave qui ne put l'esquiver car il avait la forme d'une tornade dont il était maintenant le prisonnier et il n'y a pas la moindre porte de sortie une fois le cyclone dissipé on vit le mage de Blue Pegasus à terre et ne bougeant plus comme si il s'était noyé.

-Cette fois-ci c'est terminé la victoire revient à Jubia Lockser de Fairy Tail ! cria Chapati Lola.

-Jubia a créé cette technique pour le jour où elle battra sa rivale elle ne comptait pas perdre avant de la battre pensa-t-elle.

-Elle a réussi ! fit Mavis heureuse du résultat.

-Oui elle a peut-être gagné mais elle n'a pas l'air d'être heureuse commenta Erza qui regardait le visage de la mage d'eau.

-Finalement Jubia est quand même très forte fit Wendy remise de son combat face à Erika.

-Ouais il ne faut donc pas la sous-estimer pour la suite continuait le dragon de feu qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Jubia avait-elle changée à ce point sur son amour pour le mage de glace.

Cette dernière n'eut même pas un sourire, elle ramassa son parapluie et repartie comme elle était venue sous une pluie battante tout en murmurant les mots « Plic, Plac, Ploc ».


	19. Dernier combat du deuxième jour

Après la victoire de Jubia, la pluie s'était arrêtée dès qu'elle fut rentrée dans le balcon. Une fois arrivée elle resta calme, elle ne parlait à personne et regardait le stade même si des membres de la guilde la félicitait ou l'acclamait cela n'avait aucune importance pour elle et le troisième combat allait commencer.

-Passons tout de suite au troisième et dernier combat : Bacchus Glow de Quatro Cerberus VS Orga Nanagear de Lamia Scale !

Les deux concurrents des deux guildes s'avançait dans le stade, du côté de la guilde des dragons le dragon de cristal s'en foutait un peu de de ce combat vu que ce n'était pas Fairy Tail et voulait que ça se termine vite mais au fond de lui il voulait voir de quoi était capable les deux mages qui avait l'air puissants aussi bien l'un que l'autre on voyait bien qu'ils étaient déterminés a gagner.

-Bien est ce que vous êtes prêts ? Que le troisième et dernier combat de cette seconde journée des Grands Jeux Magiques...Commence ! Et le gong retentit.

Bacchus se préparait en tendant ses mains, il avait déjà été amoché lors de son combat face à Kagura, un combat qu'il n'oubliera jamais car ça lui rappelait ses confrontations face à Erza qui se terminaient toujours en match nul. Le god slayer foudroyant avait l'air confiant et motivé car quand il a vu Luxus lors de l'épreuve de la veille il était sûr qu'il voulait prendre sa revanche sur lui suite à l'humiliation qu'il a subie lors des derniers jeux face à Jura et il porta le premier coup de la bataille.

-Sphère noire du dieu de la foudre !

Il envoya une sphère de foudre noire vers son adversaire qui l'esquiva en sautant en faisant un salto avant ce qui montrait que le faucon était très agile, il fonça vers son adversaire en donnant des coups avec son Pigua Quan dans les abdos su god slayer qui fut fortement touché a la surprise générale.

-Grâce a mon entraînement je peux maintenant frapper tes points vitaux si tu ne veux pas mourir abandonne fit le faucon qui était toujours un peu fatigué.

-Tu rêves je perdrais contre personne tant que je n'aurais pas ma revanche face à Luxus ! cria le vert déterminé en levant son poing.

-Et moi j'ai une revanche à prendre contre cette chère Erza donc je ne vais pas perdre Wild...

-Four ! crièrent ses coéquipiers depuis leur balcon.

-Les deux mages on tout les deux une bonne raison de pas perdre cela promet un combat intéressant fit le commentateur.

-Ce combat est vraiment cool s'excita Jason. J'en profite pour vous faire part que le nouveau Sorcerer arrivera ce soir dans tous les kiosques de la ville et en première page toutes les infos sur les mages de Dragon Wings !

-Quoi ? Comment il connaît nos infos vu qu'on s'est pas fait interviewés ! fit le dragon de feu. Wendy tu pourras nous en rapporter un s'il te plait ?

-D'accord Natsu répondit celle-ci avec un sourire.

Retour au combat le god slayer et le faucon lançait tout les deux des attaques que chacun esquivaient on dirait qu'ils étaient de force égale, Orga fonça vers Bacchus avec son poing entouré de foudre noire et visait son torse pour sûrement atteindre un de ses points vitaux.

-Poing destructeur du dieu de la foudre !

Le faucon à réussi à dévier le coup de justesse avec son bras gauche pour protéger son cœur et le coup atteignait son armure plus précisément sur son épaulette qui se brisa sur le coup si il aurait réussi a toucher son point vital le combat aurait été terminé. Puis le mage qui utilisait le Pigua Quan envoya un coup de paume dans le torse du god slayer qui fut repoussé, ils étaient tout les deux maintenant face à face.

-Canon 120 millimètres du dieu de la foudre !

Il concentra sa magie dans ses mains et envoya un laser de foudre qui avait l'air très fin et donc difficile à esquiver mais le faucon roula sur le côté déjà non seulement pour esquiver l'attaque mais aussi pour économiser ses forces et il fonça pour lui porter un coup de paume au menton qui propulsa son adversaire au sol.

-Ce combat est vraiment source d'égalité aucun d'entre eux ne semble prendre l'avantage sur l'autre ! cria Chapati Lola.

-Ce n'est pas surprenant ce sont tout les deux des mages très puissants dans leur guildes respectives continua .

Et cela continua pendant plusieurs minutes chacun envoyait des attaques que l'autre esquivait avec un léger avantage pour le god slayer vu que le faucon avait déjà dépensé beaucoup de magie lors de l'épreuve à force d'être toujours à égalité le public commençait un peu à s'ennuyer et ça Orga n'aimait pas car il adorait divertir son public.

-Eh tu crois pas qu'on devrait en finir avec une attaque finale car ça commence à devenir lassant proposa le god slayer face à son adversaire qui était à genoux.

-Pourquoi pas et pour cette attaque je vais y aller à fond... répondit-il en attrapant sa bouteille accroché à sa ceinture, l'ouvrant et en commençant à boire. Tout le monde n'attendait que voir le faucon ivre en action. Maintenant...hic...je suis prêt. Et il fit un grand saut et se retrouvait maintenant au dessus du god slayer.

-Ah je vois je vais enfin pouvoir me mesurer contre le fameux Pigua ivre que tu as créé, mais ne te méprend pas moi aussi je me suis entraîné et maintenant regarde. Technique secrète anti-dieu de la foudre : Tonnerre paralysant !

Il concentra toutes ses forces et toute sa magie dans ses mains et envoya un puissant laser beaucoup plus gros que le précédent qui fonçait vers le faucon encore dans les airs mais qui décida de concentrer toute sa magie dans les paumes de ses mains et fonça littéralement dans le laser qui le neutralisa mais ses mains brûlaient et s'étaient comme changés en charbon et il continua jusqu'à atteindre Orga ce qui créa une grosse explosion.

-C'est incroyable ils ont vraiment tout donné dans ces attaques fit le commentateur aveuglé par la poussière de l'attaque.

Une fois celle-ci dissipée on vit les deux mages à genoux l'un en face de l'autre, les mains du faucon ivre étaient toutes rouges et le torse musclé du god slayer aussi on voyait bien dans leurs regards leur volonté à ne pas abandonner et ils se relevèrent tout deux difficilement et arrivaient à peine à tenir debout mais sans que personne ne s'y attendait le gong rententit.

-Le temps imparti est écoulé ! C'est incroyable le combat se termine par une égalité !

Tout le public acclamait les deux mages pour leur volonté et leur courage de défendre chacun leur guilde ils se levèrent tous et applaudissaient et ce fut une magnifique standing ovation.

-Ils ont fait tout les deux un super combat commenta la reine des fées émue.

-J'ai hâte de me mesurer à nouveau à toi Orga... pensa Luxus qui souriait ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui.

-Les deux mages nous ont montré leur volonté à ne pas perdre et leurs équipes respectives gagnent chacune 5 points ! Et je vous laisse voir le classement de cette seconde journée.

Le classement s'afficha sur les lacrimas-visions.

Premier : Dragon Wings 38 pts

Second : Fairy Tail 24 pts

Troisième : Lamia Scale 23 pts

Quatrième : Blue Pegasus 16 pts

Cinquième : Mermaid Heel 10 pts

Sixième : Quattro Cerberus 9 pts

Tous les membres de la guilde des dragons étaient fiers de ce résultat et sur l'avance qu'ils avaient sur Fairy Tail, Natsu était très heureux et sautait sur place avec Happy mais les autres membres lui conseillèrent de garder son énergie quand ils remporteront le tournoi et tous rigolèrent même Rogue qui d'habitude était calme. Skyron rigolait et affichait un grand sourire ce qui énerva Grey enfin Klodoa qui en serrait le poing rien qu'en voyant qu'il était heureux.

-Skyron te voir sourire me fais enrager mais crois-moi tu vas le regretter quand on se retrouvera.

Bon je vais faire mon rapport aux autres cette nuit pensa-t-il.

-Franchement je sais vraiment pas ce que tu as contre lui commenta l'âme du mage de glace.

-Tu sais ce gars n'est pas celui qu'il semble être...

-Ah bon ? répondit-il surprit.

-Je n'en dirais pas plus tu comprendras plus tard... termina-t-il avec un rire maléfique.

Toutes les équipes marchèrent dans les couloirs afin de sortir du stade les membres de Dragon Wings discutaient de tout et de rien au milieu d'une foule de gens qui les interpellaient parfois pour les complimenter et parfois pour leur demander des autographes ce qui agacé vraiment le mage de foudre qui n'aimait pas qu'on le soûle. Puis Wendy aperçut Erika en train de marcher avec ses coéquipières vers la sortie.

-Tiens mais c'est Erika ! s'exclama la bleue en la voyant. Skyron tu viens avec moi j'ai un truc à lui proposer.

-Ah euh d'accord.

Ils coururent tout les deux vers la sirène qui était surprise de les voir arriver et s'arrêta avec ses coéquipières, Kagura avait les bras croisés, Yukino était un peu toute seule dans son coin et Miliana était toujours aussi optimiste.

-Tiens salut Wendy et encore merci pour ce combat que nous avons fait commença la blonde.

-Salut Erika je suis venue avec mon ami pour te proposer un truc.

-C'est toi Skyron ravie de te rencontrer ton combat d'hier était vraiment incroyable complimenta-elle.

-Merci mais le votre était tout aussi impressionnant répondit-il un peu gêné en mettant sa main sur sa nuque. Au fait c'est un honneur de te rencontrer Kagura en tant qu'épéiste.

-Ah bon eh bien merci pour le compliment répondit-t-elle d'une voix un peu froide.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander Wendy ? Questionna Erika pour changer de sujet.

-Je veux que ce soir tu fasses une sortie avec moi et Skyron pour mieux faire connaissance si cela ne te dérange pas.

-Pourquoi vous voulez sympathiser avec nous, nous sommes ennemis répliqua Kagura d'une voix ferme.

-Kagura ! fit la blonde qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de sa coéquipière.

-Nous ne sommes pas ennemis mais adversaires ! intervint le dragon de cristal qui voulait mettre les choses au clair.

-Il a raison même si nous sommes de deux guildes différentes nous voulons faire ça pour oublier un peu le tournoi et se détendre tu ne crois pas ? continua la prêtresse céleste.

-S'il te plaît Kagura laisse moi y aller ! supplia la mage aux plantes.

-Bon d'accord tu peux y aller pour cette fois mais fais attention au cas où.

-Tu peux nous faire confiance Kagura et encore merci on viendra te chercher ce soir termina Wendy avec un grand sourire et ils repartirent vers les autres membres de leur guilde.

-Vous étiez où ? demanda le dragon de feu.

-On est partit parler avec Erika et on a réussi à convaincre de faire une sortie avec Skyron répondit Wendy.

-Ah ouais et pourquoi avec elle en particulier ? continua Rogue qui était derrière elle.

-On a juste sympathiser lors de notre combat c'est tout.

Et c'est sur ces paroles que nos dragon slayers se rendirent à leur auberge pour se préparer à leur nuit de folie mais avant ils passèrent à un kiosque au milieu d'une place pour acheter le nouveau Sorcerer dont parlait Jason pour voir ce qu'il a écrit sur eux, le dragon de feu commença à lire et changea vite de visage.

-HEIN ? MAIS C'EST QUOI CES CONNERIES ! s'exclama-t-il en lisant et tous les gens autour de lui le regardaient d'un drôle d'air.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a la salamandre ? demanda Gajeel surpris par sa réaction.

-Regarde ce qu'il a écrit sur moi cet enfoiré : « Natsu Dragnir la grosse brute qui détruit tout sur son passage nous a montré sa cruauté et son manque de pitié lors de l'épreuve Space Trip ! ».

-Sérieux il est aveugle ou quoi ? Attends montre moi ce qu'il a écrit sur moi continua Skyron en prenant le magazine et en commençant a lire la partie qui lui été dédiée.

-Alors il dit quoi sur toi ? demandèrent les autres curieux.

-C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! s'écria-t-il et les autres personnes sur la place pensèrent que leur comportement était contagieux et que s'était une épidémie de crier en lisant un magazine. Ce con a écrit : « Skyron le gamin lunatique et fou a montré lui aussi qu'il était cruel en battant Léon lors de son combat du premier jour ! ».

-Ben Skyron c'est vrai que tu n'as pas été de main morte dans ce combat…commença Rogue derrière lui.

-C'était un combat comme les autres ! Moi je connais quelqu'un qui est pire que moi alors si ce journaliste débile pense que je suis lunatique et fou alors il faut inventer un nouveau terme pour lui ! s'exclama-t-il avec un ton énervé.

-Crois moi je te jure qu'il va me le payer menaça Natsu et on voyait bien qu'il était vraiment en rogne avec la veine sur son front.

-Je sens qu'on va s'amuser termina Gajeel.

Et ils continuèrent tous leur chemin vers leur auberge mais on remarquait que Sting était un peu bizarre il n'avait pas parlé depuis le combat de Wendy et était perdu dans ses pensées.


	20. Rencard à quatre

Dans l'auberge de la guilde des dragons, plus précisément dans la chambre de Skyron, Natsu et Happy, le dragon de cristal se préparait pour la sortie qu'il allait faire avec Wendy et Erika. Pour cela il a mit une tenue spéciale pour l'endroit où ils vont aller car c'est Wendy qui l'a choisi. Il était debout devant un miroir et portait un kimono chinois rouge écarlate avec son revers, ceinture et manchettes noires avec l'emblème de sa guilde en noir sur le dos et des sandales il appréciait cet habit car il lui rappelait des souvenirs de son enfance puis on frappa à la porte.

-Tu peux entrer fit-il d'une voix calme.

Puis sans qu'il ne l'ait prévu il vit Sting entrer et qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, il était comme ça depuis qu'il était rentré du stade.

-Salut Sting commença le jeune blond avec sourire. Alors tu me trouves comment ? demanda-t-il en se regardant.

-Ce kimono te vas bien mais je suis venu ici pour te demander un truc...fit-il avec un air gêné.

-Ah oui je t'écoute.

-Est ce que je peux venir avec vous pour cette sortie vu qu'Erika y va aussi... expliqua-t-il toujours aussi gêné.

-Non j'y crois pas... répondit le dragon de cristal ayant trouvé ce qu'il voulait dire. Ne me dis pas que tu as craqué pour Erika ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! s'exclama le dragon blanc tout rouge.

-Parce que depuis son combat contre Wendy tu es silencieux comparé à d'habitude et tu es devenu rouge comme une tomate quand je venais de dire ça...

-Si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit je raconte à Wendy que tu as craqué sur elle !

-Et toi si tu lui dis je raconterai que tu as flashé sur Erika ! s'exclama le dragon de cristal sans réfléchir à ce qu'il dit.

Un silence pesant se fit dans la pièce et les deux dragon slayers avait le teint rouge vif car le dragon de cristal venait d'avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour la prêtresse céleste à un de ses meilleurs amis et ils était tout les deux rouges la tête baissée de honte, heureusement que personne n'était dans les parages.

-Bon d'accord tu peux venir... fit le jeune blond avec une voix assez légère.

-Merci Skyron t'es un vrai pote répondit le dragon blanc avec une voix similaire.

-De rien après tout j'aime bien la tournure que ça prends car on peut appeler ça un rencard à quatre et je sens que ça sera mieux comme ça vu qu'il y a deux filles et deux garçons.

-Tu compte lui dire pour ce que tu ressens ? demanda le dragon blanc.

-T'es fou t'imagines comment elle va réagir et en plus l'endroit où on va aller n'est pas approprié car il y aura plein de monde.

-Ah bon elle a choisi quoi Wendy ?

-Un resto traditionnel avec tenue imposée et spectacle de danse répondit-il avec un air calme.

-Quoi moi aussi je vais devoir mettre un kimono ?! s'écria le dragon blanc qui n'en revenait pas.

-Ben oui j'ai pas choisi cette tenue au hasard...

-Bon je vais me préparer dans ma chambre termina le blond en sortant de la pièce.

-Fais vite sinon on risque d'être en retard, je t'attends dans le couloir fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Du côté dans la chambre de Wendy et Carla, la prêtresse céleste était assise sur une chaise devant un miroir se faisait coiffer par l'exceed blanche qui volait derrière elle. Elle portait un kimono rose avec l'emblème de la guilde en blanc sur le dos.

-Wendy je te fais confiance et fais attention a toi je n'aime pas quand tu sors toute seule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Carla et puis je ne serais pas seule on est trois à y aller. Et puis j'ai choisi un endroit magnifique il s'appelle le Lotus Rose !

-Au fait pourquoi tu as choisi ce lieu en particulier ?

-Je l'ai choisi pour faire plaisir à Erika et aussi à Skyron car ça a rapport avec l'endroit d'où il vient...

-Ah bon et il vient d'où ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

-Désolé mais je lui ai promis de ne rien dire car comme tu le sais Skyron n'aime pas trop parler de son passé...

-Ouais il est un peu bizarre quelques fois répondit-elle en brossant ses cheveux.

-Oui mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime continua-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Tu veux dire que « tu » l'aimes ? demanda Carla intriguée et ayant peur qu'elle dise oui.

-Oh arrête ça n'a rien à voir, il est gentil mais on est juste de très bon amis et je ne pense pas qu'il veut qu'on aille plus loin continua-t-elle un peu gênée.

-Ah d'accord voilà j'ai fini alors t'en penses quoi ? demanda l'exceed blanche impressionnée de son travail qui a fait une magnifique tresse et avait parfaitement lissé les cheveux avec un lisseur.

-C'est magnifique franchement tu m'épate merci Carla ! s'exclama la prêtresse céleste avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-De rien tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi tu est magnifique mais fait attention a toi !

-D'accord je ferai attention tu as raison tu es très jolie dans cette tenue...

-Merci Carla de m'avoir coiffée je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là fit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Tu as de la chance moi je dois m'occuper du bar avec ce sale matou de Happy...

-Soit gentille avec lui car il t'apprécie beaucoup répondit-elle.

La prêtresse céleste sortie de sa chambre et aperçut le dragon de cristal dans le couloir et qui attendait devant la porte de la chambre de Sting et Rogue elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas léger.

-Salut Skyron... commença la bleue un peu gênée.

-Ah salut Wendy tu es magnifique dans cette tenue fit-il en rougissant un peu mais il faisait tout pour ne pas virer au rouge écarlate comme la couleur de sa tenue.

-Merci toi aussi tu es pas mal et au fait pourquoi tu attends devant la chambre de Sting et Rogue ?

-Euh j'ai invité Sting à venir avec nous car c'est un de mes meilleurs potes à la guilde ça ne te déranges pas j'espère ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet qu'elle dise oui.

-Non après tout plus on est de fous plus on rit et puis c'est mieux de faire deux filles, deux garçons car j'avais un peu peur que tu sois un peu seul avec deux filles...

-Ouais tu as raison.

Puis Sting sortit de la chambre avec le même kimono que le dragon de cristal sauf que le sien était blanc au lieu de rouge mais le reste était identique.

-Alors c'est bon pour la tenue ?

-Ouais tu es parfait comme ça ! déclara la bleue souriante.

-Bon ben on va descendre et voir comment vont réagir les autres termina le jeune blond.

Ils traversèrent le couloir et descendirent les escaliers pour aller jusqu'au hall où il y avait les autres dragon slayers ils furent tous avec la bouche grande ouverte en voyant les tenues de leurs compagnons mais certains n'étaient pas comme ça Natsu et Gajeel étaient habillés comme des ninjas total look noir et portaient des bâillons.

-Waouh vous avez trop la classe comme ça ! s'exclama Natsu avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Merci grand frère ça nous fait plaisir...

-Au fait Sting pourquoi toi aussi tu es comme ça Wendy m'avait dit qu'elle y allait avec seulement Skyron continua l'exceed bleu.

-Euh Skyron m'a invité...enfin bref tu vas faire quoi ce soir Natsu dans cette tenue ? demanda le dragon blanc.

-On va se venger de ce con de journaliste pour nous avoir humiliés dans son torchon de magazine en entrant chez lui par effraction expliqua-t-il avec un regard sadique.

-Ouais tu me connais je n'aime pas qu'on se paie ma tête continua Gajeel avec le même regard.

-Oh j'aurais bien voulu y aller, fous lui une droite de ma part s'il te plait demanda le dragon de cristal.

-D'accord j'y penserai quand on y sera avec Gajeel.

-Luxus et Rogue sont déjà couchés ils sont vraiment matinaux ces deux là fit Sting en s'apercevant de leur absence.

-Ouais tu les connais ils sont sûrement hâte d'être à demain répondit Natsu.

-Bon Skyron et Sting on y va sinon on va être en retard déclara Wendy en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-D'accord on arrive répondirent-ils en la suivant.

Ils sortirent tous de l'auberge pour aller à celle de Mermaid Heel, les deux garçons avaient un peu froid ce qui était normal vu que sous leurs kimonos ils étaient torse nu et portaient juste un short.

Pendant le trajet les dragons parlaient du passé de Skyron vu qu'ils faisaient parti des rares personnes à être au courant de toute son histoire mais celui-ci ne voulait pas en parler pour ne pas gâcher la soirée. Une fois arrivés devant l'auberge de Mermaid Heel les dragons slayers frappèrent à la porte et ce fut Risley qui leur ouvrit.

-Salut vous êtes très élégants comme ça déclara la ronde.

-Merci beaucoup est ce qu'Erika est prête ? demanda le dragon blanc.

-Oui elle n'attendait plus que vous. Puis elle se retourna vers l'intérieur de l'auberge. Erika ils sont arrivés tu peux y aller !

Puis la blonde sortit de l'auberge avec son kimono fuchsia à fleurs et avait une queue de cheval et une broche en forme de rose violette comme à son habitude, elle était un peu surprise de voir qu'il y avait un troisième invité pour ce rencard.

-Salut Erika firent les dragon slayers devant la sirène.

-Bonsoir, et encore merci de m'avoir invitée au fait je peux savoir qui tu es celui avec le kimono blanc ?

-Euh je m'appelle Sting Eucliffe ravi de te rencontrer bégaya le dragon blanc un peu gêné devant la blonde.

-Ah oui tu es un ancien membre de Sabertooth, j'ai entendu parler de toi auparavant...

-Ah euh ouais... répondit-il en se mettant la main derrière sa tête.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu es venu sans vouloir te vexer demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

-Eh ben c'est parce que...

-Je l'ai invité car c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis intervint le dragon de cristal qui sentait que son pote commençait à virer au rouge écarlate.

-Ah d'accord ça ne me dérange pas qu'il soit là au contraire j'aime qu'il y ait plusieurs personnes comme ça on s'amuse.

-Bon vaut mieux y aller termina Wendy qui avait l'ai pressée de ne pas arriver en retard.

Les quatre amis marchaient dans les rues de Crocus pour se rendre à ce fameux restaurant ils étaient alignés il y avait Erika à gauche, Wendy et Skyron au milieu et enfin Sting à droite qui parlait avec le dragon de cristal.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé tout à l'heure murmura le dragon blanc à l'oreille de son ami.

-De rien mais contrôle toi sinon elle va te prendre pour quelqu'un de bizarre conseilla le dragon de cristal à voix basse.

-Tu as raison vaut mieux faire bonne figure devant les filles qu'on aime...

-Chut ! Elles vont nous entendre répliqua le jeune blond qui essayait d'être le plus discret possible.

-Vous parlez de quoi les garçons ? demanda Erika qui voyait que les deux jeunes hommes parlaient ensemble.

-Ah euh...vite trouve une excuse pensa Skyron. On discutait de ce qu'il pourrait y avoir dans ce fameux restaurant...

-Et vous parlez de ça en chuchotant ?

Skyron était comme paralysé après ce qu'elle venait de dire il ne savait pas quoi répondre sans éveiller les soupçons des filles.

-Super ton idée... vaut mieux que j'intervienne pensa le dragon blanc. En fait on parlait de ça en chuchotant pour pas que vous soyez dérangés vu que vous parliez ensemble...

-C'est quoi cette excuse à deux balles... pensa le dragon de cristal.

-Ah d'accord mais on n'est pas dérangés vu pouvez donc parlez normalement déclara la prêtresse céleste. Puis elle regarda devant elle, regardez c'est là-bas fit-elle en pointant un bâtiment à l'architecture chinoise.


	21. Vengeance au clair de lune

Devant la porte de la ville de Crocus un homme d'une vingtaine d'années avec une cape noire couvrant tout son corps, une capuche et portant une grosse mallette à sa main droite se dirigeait vers l'intérieur de la cité fleurie d'un pas léger.

-Skyron tu es en vie, je viens te retrouver pensa-t-il en passant le portail.

Du côté de nos quatre amis ils étaient tous devant le bâtiment du restaurant avec une architecture chinoise, il y avait écrit « Lotus Rose » au dessus d'une porte qui était assez grande, le dragon de cristal avait un sentiment de nostalgie en voyant cela ce qui n'échappa pas à la prêtresse céleste qui était heureuse de le voir comme ça.

-Voici notre restaurant le Lotus rose ! fit Wendy.

-Quel joli nom ! continua la mages aux plantes. Bon on entre sinon on va mourir de faim à contempler cette porte !

Ils entrèrent et marchèrent sur un pont de bois au dessus d'un bassin de poissons, puis une fois celui-ci passé ils virent une femme aux yeux bridés et aux cheveux noirs portant un kimono violet avec des oiseaux blancs dessinés dessus et ayant un chignon soutenu par une grosse aiguille. Elle était derrière un bureau qui semblait être la caisse. Les quatre mages s'avançait vers celle-ci.

-Bonjour madame fit la prêtresse céleste souriante.

-Bonjour je suis Chono caissière et propriétaire du Lotus Rose.

Celle-ci avait un accent japonais qui amusait beaucoup les deux garçons qui se retenait de ne pas exploser de rire mais on savait que la discrétion n'était pas le point fort de nos dragon slayers.

-Pourquoi ces jeunes hommes sourient-ils je leur fais rire ? demanda la caissière.

-Euh...non c'est juste qu'on est content d'être là bégaya le dragon blanc tout en se retenant de rire.

-Euh je voudrais une table pour quatre personnes fit Wendy pour changer de sujet.

-Bien ça fera 40 000 joyaux répondit la caissière d'un ton assez normal.

-40 000 joyaux ?! Mais vous nous prenez pour... s'écria le dragon de cristal avant que le dragon blanc ne mette sa main sur sa bouche ce qui choqua un peu les deux filles.

-Oui voici 40 000 joyaux continua Wendy en lui donnant l'argent comme si de rien n'était.

-Bien vous pouvez entrer dans la salle de repas fit la caissière en prenant l'argent.

Ils entrèrent tous dans une salle immense avec une scène au fond avec plusieurs personnes en kimono assises sur des coussins et étaient en train de manger le dragon blanc avait toujours sa main sur la bouche du dragon de cristal et l'enleva une fois arrivés à leur table basse et s'assirent tous sur des coussins violets foncés les deux filles d'un côté de la table et les deux garçons de l'autre.

-Franchement elle est trop marrante cette femme fit le dragon blanc. Elle est en même temps caissière et propriétaire elle a pas assez de thune pour engager du personnel ou quoi ?

-C'est pour ça que ses prix sont élevés et j'imagine pas ce qu'on va payer pour les plats... continua Skyron.

-Vous êtes marrants tous les deux déclara Erika. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup...

-Pas du tout on est juste potes continua le dragon blanc.

Puis un homme en kimono noir aux yeux bridés arriva vers la table des quatre mages avec un calepin en main.

-Bonjour je suis Akira votre serveur vous avez choisi ? demanda-t-il avec la même voix que la caissière mais en plus grave.

Ils prirent tous leurs menus et les deux garçons étaient choqués par les prix qui allaient jusqu'à 500 000 joyaux mais les filles étaient calmes et discutait entre elles pour savoir ce qu'elles allaient prendre.

-Pourquoi elles sont si calmes il y a pas les prix sur leurs cartes ou quoi ? pensait Skyron en regardant les deux filles.

-Moi j'ai choisi je veux du homard avec des prunes déclara Erika en regardant le menu.

-Des...des prunes ? Continua Wendy qui commençait à être dégoûtée.

-Oui pourquoi ? Demanda la mage aux plantes qui ne connaissait pas le secret de Wendy.

Les deux autres dragon slayers savaient que les prunes étaient la kryptonite de Wendy comme pour eux c'était les transports ils savaient qu'elle allait être mal à l'aise pendant toute la soirée.

-Pour moi ce sera du poulet au curry et un bol de riz je mangeais ça tout le temps quand j'étais petit reprit Skyron pour changer de sujet.

-Bien j'ai noté ensuite pour monsieur avec le kimono blanc ?

-Pour ce sera du gigot d'agneau avec bol de riz répondit Sting.

-Bien et pour la demoiselle en rose ?

-Euh ce sera des crevettes avec une julienne de légumes bégaya la prêtresse céleste.

-Ok et pour les boissons ?

-Du saké et limonade déclara Sting. Comme ça tout le monde est content.

-Je suis d'accord puisque moi je ne bois pas d'alcool continua Erika.

-Bien ce sera prêt dans quelques minutes termina Akira en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps dans les ténèbres de la nuit Natsu et Gajeel habillés en noir comme des ninjas s'approchaient d'une grande villa où vivait un journaliste qu'ils détestaient, ils étaient cachés dans les buissons du jardin.

-Bon on entre comment ? demanda Gajeel en regardant le bâtiment.

-Regarde il y a une échelle continuait Natsu. Et elle est faite en métal... répondit-il en la pointant du doigt, celle-ci était allongée près d'un buisson.

-C'est bon j'ai compris. Il mit sa main devant lui et la dirigeait vers l'échelle. Attraction vers le haut !

Soudain l'échelle se mit à bouger et elle se mit contre le mur de la villa face à une fenêtre ouverte.

-C'est bon on peut grimper fit le dragon d'acier.

Ils sortirent de leur cachette et se dirigeaient vers l'échelle d'un pas léger et montèrent sur cette dernière très rapidement, Natsu en premier et Gajeel après et entrèrent dans la propriété mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'ils allaient voir et firent des têtes choquées et se retenaient de ne pas crier pour pas se faire repérer.

-J'y crois pas c'est le musée des horreurs ici...fit le dragon d'acier.

La pièce était rempli de portraits de Mirajane et de Jenny en bikini et surtout une immense où on vit Jenny datant du Sorcerer de l'année dernière suite au pari perdu par la mage de Blue Pegasus lors de son combat face à la démone. Les deux dragon slayers étaient un peu traumatisées et mettaient leur mains sur leur yeux.

-Vite faut sortir de là déclara Natsu en se dirigeant à l'aveuglette vers le porte qu'il ouvrit et ils sortirent de la pièce et arrivèrent dans un long couloir.

-Franchement il a pas honte ce mec de mettre de telles choses chez lui ? commenta Gajeel.

-Ouais et maintenant ça me met plus en rogne continua Natsu en craquant ses poings.

Ils marchèrent dans le couloir et regardaient dans chacune des pièces jusqu'à arriver dans la chambre de Jason, ils ouvrirent très doucement la porte et virent le journaliste dormir dans son lit et tenant un nounours.

-Ce mec dort encore avec un nounours à son âge ?! murmura le dragon de feu.

-Super ça nous permettra d'avoir ce qu'on veut d'abord faut le réveiller.

-Laisse-moi faire.

Natsu s'approcha du journaliste en train de dormir et lui mit un gros coup de poing dans sa face ce qui le réveilla aussitôt.

-C'est le part de Skyron pensa-t-il.

-Hein mais qui êtes vous ce n'est pas cool d'être venus chez moi !

-Nous ne sommes personne et maintenant tu as intérêt à faire ce qu'on te dit sinon ton nounours va prendre cher déclara Gajeel en tenant la peluche et en la montrant au journaliste.

-Non pas mon nounours je ferai ce que vous voudrez mais pas mon nounours ! supplia Jason à genoux.

-Très bien tu es journaliste hein et ben tu vas écrire... déclara le dragon de feu avec un regard sadique.

-Quoi en pleine nuit ?!

-C'est ça ou on détruit ton nounours.

-D'accord, d'accord !

Il se releva et se dirigea vers son bureau, Gajeel tenait fermement la peluche dans ses mains au cas où le journaliste ferait quelque chose qu'il regretterait, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce qui était le bureau, Jason s'assit devant celui-ci où des feuilles blanches étaient installées.

-Bien maintenant tu vas écrire tout ce qu'on va te dicter et tu mettras ça dans le prochain numéro du Sorcerer.

-Euh ok.

-Alors tu écris : « Natsu Dragnir le mage qui a trop la classe va remporter les Grands Jeux Magiques avec sa guilde qui est la plus forte de Fiore ».

-C'est pas un peu prétentieux ? interrogea le journaliste.

-Ta gueule et écris ou sinon... menaça le dragon de feu en montrant Gajeel qui serrait le nounours.

Ils passèrent deux heures à dicter ce que le journaliste devait écrire tout en le menaçant au cas où celui-ci n'était pas d'accord, une fois la pseudo-interview terminée le journaliste avait terminée d'écrire.

-C'est bon j'ai fini déclara Jason qui avait l'air fatigué.

-Bien maintenant écoute attentivement ce que je vais dire : Si jamais on ne voit pas ça dans le prochain Sorcerer ou si tu raconte ce qui s'est passé cette nuit à qui que ce soit on reviendra et on brûlera ta maison qui ne sera plus qu'un tas de cendres c'est compris ?! expliqua le dragon de feu.

-Euh d'accord... répondit Jason tout tremblant.

Et Natsu lui mit un nouveau coup de poing dans sa gueule ce qui l'assomma et il s'écroula sur le sol.

-Ça c'est pour m'avoir traumatisé avec tes trucs pervers, c'est bon tu peux lui rendre sa peluche.

Gajeel lui lança son nounours et ils sortirent par la porte cette fois pour ne pas retourner dans le musée des horreurs et s'enfuirent en courant vers leur auberge.

Pendant qu'ils étaient chez Jason l'homme à la mallette noire qui était assez grande, marchait vers l'auberge de Dragon Wings d'un pas léger il entra par la porte principale où il vit Lector et Frosh au bar avec Happy et Carla.

-Bonjour les chats fit-il en s'approchant d'eux.

-Bonjour monsieur vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? répondit Lector assis sur le comptoir.

-Désolé mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça je cherche un certain Skyron Dust tu sais où il est ?

-Ah Skyron il se trouve dans un resto qui s'appelle le Lotus Rose je crois mais vous êtes qui ? demanda l'exceed blanche.

-Peu importe mais merci quand même.

Il fit demi-tour et sortit de l'auberge, avec un air assez énervé.

-J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de ne pas avoir donné signe de vie pendant dix ans Skyron... grinça-t-il en marchant dans la rue.

Revenons dans le restaurant le serveur avait apporté tous les plats que les mages avait commandés et ils mangèrent avec des baguettes. Wendy était mal à l'aise devant le plat d'Erika qui était juste à côté d'elle, de l'autre côté les garçons mangeaient tout en regardant le supplice de la prêtresse céleste et avaient un peu pitié d'elle.

-Tu es sûr que ça va Wendy tu ne te sens pas bien depuis qu'on a apporté les plats déclara la mages aux plantes qui avait remarqué l'état de la bleue.

-Je dois t'avouer un truc Erika...je déteste les prunes et cela me met mal à l'aise rien que d'en voir.

-Je suis désolé mais moi et ma sœur on adore tout les trucs acides comme les prunes séchées et je ne savais pas que tu détestais ces fruits.

-Au fait ta sœur est toujours bourreau ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non elle a démissionné et est devenu mage de Mermaid Heel, à l'origine ça aurait dû être elle qui participerait au tournoi mais elle est tombé malade donc je la remplace dans l'équipe expliqua la sœur de Cosmos.

-Ah d'accord j'espère qu'elle s'en remettra.

-Moi aussi, au fait Skyron pourquoi tu ne mangeais que du riz quand tu était petit ?

-Parce que là d'où je viens ça permettait d'avoir plein d'énergie pour l'entraînement d'armagicien expliqua le dragon de cristal.

-Armagicien jamais entendu parler c'est quoi au juste ?

-Je ne vais pas te le dire, je vais te le montrer Sting passe moi une pomme s'il te plait.

Le dragon blanc qui était un train de manger lui envoya une pomme que Skyron attrapa.

-Merde il y a pas de couteau pas grave je peux en créé un.

Il mit son poing droit dans sa paume gauche, de la lumière blanche en sortit et il créa un couteau de diamant.

-Maintenant regarde.

Il envoya la pomme en l'air et il fit des coups si rapides qu'on ne les voyait presque pas et la pomme fut tranchée en plusieurs quartiers.

-Waouh impressionnant firent les deux filles en applaudissant.

-Comment tu sais faire ça ? demanda la blonde.

-J'ai appris le kenjutsu quand j'étais petit dans un lieu qu'on appelle le temple de Tsing.

-Le temple de Tsing ? Jamais entendu parler.

-C'est un lieu où plusieurs mages s'entraîne à manier l'arme de son choix d'où le nom d'armagicien mais je ne préfère ne pas en parler davantage si cela ne te dérange pas.

Sting et Wendy connaissaient très bien la raison pourquoi le dragon slayer de cristal ne voulait pas en parler et ils décidèrent de faire diversion.

-Oh regardez le spectacle va commencer ! fit la prêtresse céleste en pointant la scène du doigt.

Ils virent tous des danseuses en kimono sur la scène et qui commençait à danser avec des éventails dans les mains sur une musique chinoise qui sortait des lacrimas-sono. Pour Skyron il n'aimait pas trop ce genre de spectacle mais Sting était aux anges pervers comme il est et cela n'échappa pas au dragon de cristal.

-Eh contrôle toi sinon elle va croire que tu es un gros pervers qui ne s'intéresse pas à elle murmura Skyron à l'oreille de Sting.

-Ah euh d'accord je vais essayer de me contrôler...

Il prit un visage assez neutre et il faisait tout pour ne pas faire un sourire de pervers pendant tout le spectacle, une fois celui-ci terminé il soupira de soulagement.

-Alors vous avez pensez quoi du spectacle demanda Wendy.

-Pour moi je me suis un peu ennuyé vu qu'il n'y avait pas d'action donc sans commentaires répondit Skyron.

-Moi aussi je pense ça intervint Erika.

-Si tu veux de l'action tu vas en avoir Skyron je parie que tu es pas capable de boire plus de saké que moi ! défia Sting en se tournant vers le dragon de cristal.

-Quoi mais j'ai pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool moi !

-Ça signifie que tu n'as pas de cran pour me battre c'est ça ?

-Si c'est un défi alors tu vas voir...

Ils prirent tout les deux une bouteille de saké et ils comptaient combien de verre chacun pouvait en boire ils en buvaient des dizaines jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'avaient plus la force de prendre le verre sous le regard amusé d'Erika et choqué de Wendy.

-Je...crois que j'ai gagné Sting...hic déclara Skyron complètement bourré.

-Non...c'est moi qui est gagné...hic répondit Sting lui aussi bourré.

-Tu...veux te battre...c'est ça ?

-Viens je t'attends...

-Ils ne vont quand même pas se battre ici... pensa la prêtresse céleste inquiète.

Et ce fut une magnifique bagarre que commençait les deux dragon slayers bourré ils s'envoyèrent des coups et courraient dans tout le restaurant sous le regard choqué des autres clients et se retrouvèrent face à face.

-Attends c'est pas...hic...fini déclara le dragon blanc en concentrant de la lumière entre ses mains.

-Tu vas voir...hic...répondit le dragon de cristal en faisant la même chose mais avec de la poussière de cristal rouge.

-Non ne faites pas ça ! Cria la prêtresse céleste.

-Rayons sacrés !

-Rayon cristalin !

Les deux dragon slayers lancèrent leurs deux attaques en même temps ce qui provoqua une explosion qui détruisit le plafond du bâtiment. L'homme à la mallette vit l'explosion de loin et courrait vers le bâtiment où il vit les deux dragon slayers à terre l'un en face de l'autre et était ému de voir Skyron allongé par terre ce qui lui rappela des souvenirs.

-Skyron c'est bien toi... pensa-t-il en le voyant.

Il courrait vers le dragon de cristal et vit qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu il s'attendait à ce qu'il avait le même âge que lui et Wendy l'aperçut.

-Vous êtes qui vous ? demanda la bleue.

-Je m'appelle Jonathan Moxley ton ami doit avoir déjà parlé de moi et tu peux me tutoyer fit-il en enlevant sa capuche et on découvrit un homme avec les cheveux courts marrons clairs et les yeux bleus très clairs.

-Oui il m'a dit que tu étais son meilleur ami quand il était petit.

Il prit les deux dragon slayers dans ses bras musclés puis la caissière arriva vers les mages et avait l'air très énervée et était toute décoiffée.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pourquoi mon restaurant est détruit !

-Ta gueule la folle et de toute façon on allait se barrer fit Erika ce qui choqua un peu Wendy.

-Attendez vous n'avez pas payez l'addition !

Et ils s'enfuirent tous en courant dans les rues de Crocus, Chono allait les rattraper mais ils couraient bien trop vite même si Jonathan portait deux jeunes hommes sur ses épaules et Wendy portait sa mallette une fois qu'ils avaient semé la caissière ils s'arrêtèrent dans une ruelle.

-Je suis désolé Erika que ça soit terminé comme ça... s'excusa Wendy.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? J'ai passé une super soirée et je t'en remercie, je vais rentrer seule à mon auberge je te retrouve demain pour la suite du tournoi !

-Merci et à demain fit la prêtresse céleste en voyant la sirène partir et elle se tourna vers l'homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

-Tu veux rentrer à l'auberge avec nous ?

-Oui car je veux parler à Skyron, on ne s'est pas vus depuis dix ans c'est important expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme.

-D'accord alors suit moi.

Ils marchèrent vers l'auberge, une fois arrivés ils virent Natsu et Gajeel revenus de leur escapade chez Jason en train de discuter.

-Salut Natsu déclara la bleue en voyant le dragon de feu.

-Salut Wendy...Il vit Jonathan et fronça les sourcils. C'est qui lui ?

-C'est Jonathan un ami d'enfance de Skyron...

-Ah excuse-moi de t'avoir parlé comme ça ravi de te rencontrer Skyron m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Je suis venu pour discuter avec lui si ça ne vous dérange pas...

-Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Skyron et Sting ? demanda le dragon de feu en voyant ses deux amis KO sur ses épaules.

-Ne t'inquiète pas il n'y est pour rien ils se sont juste bourrés et ils sont tombés KO expliqua Wendy.

-Ah d'accord tu peux dormir dans notre chambre il reste encore des lits.

-Merci beaucoup.

Ils se dirigèrent tous dans leurs chambres respectives et ils s'endormirent rapidement mais le dragon de cristal ne savait pas que son ami d'enfance était venu pour le retrouver.


	22. Nuit tragique chez les fées

Pendant que les dragon slayers s'éclataient à aller au restaurant ou à se venger d'un journaliste qui les avait humiliés, du côté de la guilde des fées l'ambiance était plutôt calme certains faisaient la fête pour être passés seconds au classement. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dans le bar de leur auberge Honey Bone, Erza était à une table et mangeait un fraisier comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire et décida de parler avec Lucy qui était avec elle au sujet de la guilde des dragons.

-Au fait Erza tu penses que c'est ma faute si Natsu est parti ? demanda-t-elle avec un air triste dans son regard.

-Tu veux une réponse franche ? Oui c'est de ta faute et de celle de Grey répondit-elle d'un ton assez direct. Pourquoi tu regrettes ton geste ?

-Je crois oui la guilde sans Natsu c'est comme une pêche sans noyau ou une chaussure sans pied, d'après toi comment le convaincre de revenir ?

-Je pense que tu devrais parler avec lui seul à seul dans un endroit calme comme ça tu pourras peut-être le convaincre.

-Ce sera difficile de l'approcher vu qu'il ne m'adresse plus la parole mais avant qu'il ne me jette dans le trou noir j'ai senti qu'il n'était pas fier de son geste et avait un air triste expliqua-t-elle calmement.

-Alors tu as peut-être une chance de le faire revenir et je pense que l'esprit de Fairy Tail vit encore dans le cœur de chacun de nos anciens membres continua-t-elle optimiste.

-C'est décidé demain je vais lui proposer de me parler seul à seul et j'espère qu'il acceptera ! fit la blonde en ayant hâte d'y être.

-Je suis heureuse de te voir comme ça et j'espère que tu réussiras à le convaincre.

-Je vois que tu comptes parler à Natsu, mais c'est moi qui réussirai à apaiser sa rancœur envers Fairy Tail car je le connais bien mieux que toi Lucy... pensa Lisanna derrière le bar qui avait tout entendu de la conversation puisque la table où était Lucy et Erza était tout près du bar.

Dans la chambre de Elfman celui-ci était remit du sort d'illusion du mage de foudre et se levait sous le regard heureux de sa sœur Mirajane, le grand blanc était assis sur son lit et décida de sortir de la pièce avec sa sœur pour aller rejoindre ses camarades qui faisait la fête comme à chaque soir.

-Yo les gens l'homme s'est enfin remit de ses blessures ! S'exclama-t-il en descendant les escaliers.

-Ah salut Elfman je vois que tu es en pleine forme fit sa sœur derrière le bar.

-Ouais normal puisque je suis un homme au fait où est Grey je ne le vois pas.

-Il est sortit tout à l'heure mais il n'est toujours pas rentré répondit la rousse.

-Bien je vais aller le chercher répondit-il.

-Quoi mais pourquoi ? demanda la démone à côté de son frère.

-Je vais lui montrer que je suis sur pied en peu de temps, il va avoir une drôle de tête quand il va me voir rétabli aussi vite d'une confrontation face à Luxus !

-A propos de Luxus, maître cela ne vous a pas affecté que Luxus soit parti de la guilde ? questionna la démone au sixième maître qui était assis sur le comptoir du bar. Est ce que vous lui en voulez ?

-Au contraire je suis fier de lui répondit-il d'un ton calme. Au début quand j'ai su qu'il était parti je me suis inquiété comme tous les autres membres mais quand j'ai vu sa performance d'aujourd'hui je ne peux être que fier. Même si il a rejoint une autre guilde il a toujours en lui l'esprit de Fairy Tail. Son talent et sa force se sont décuplés rien qu'en étant avec des camarades qu'il connaît depuis longtemps et c'est pour cela que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

-Ah je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous étiez si admiratif lors de l'épreuve...

-Bon je vais partir à tout à l'heure ! cria le frère de Mirajane en sortant de l'auberge.

Celui-ci courait dans les rues de Crocus tout en regardant autour de lui où était le mage de glace qu'il cherchait, il regardait dans les ruelles et dans les coins sombres pendant quelques heures il ne pouvait pas rentrer bredouille car son honneur d'homme en aurait pris un sacré coup sinon. Il continua a chercher jusqu'à apercevoir Grey de dos en train de marcher dans une ruelle sombre.

-Ah Grey c'est bon je l'ai trouvé mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici à cet heure de la nuit et dans un endroit pareil pensa-t-il en le voyant de loin.

Puis le mage de glace frappa contre le mur et celui-ci s'ouvrit comme un passage secret où il entra d'un pas léger et celui-ci se referma après qu'il soit entré.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là dedans ? Vaut mieux que le suive songea-t-il en allant devant le mur qui s'était refermé et il frappa au même endroit qu'avait frappé le mage de glace et le mur s'ouvrit de nouveau. Il vit un immense escalier qui descendait dans le sol et une porte ouverte en bas de celui-ci.

Il descendit l'escalier d'un pas léger et se mit dos au mur a côté de la porte ouverte et regarda à l'intérieur et vit Grey accroupit avec un genou à terre devant un homme assis sur un trône et vit aussi la silhouette de quatre autres personnes avec lui mais il ne vit pas leurs visages à cause de l'obscurité.

-Alors Klodoa as-tu les informations dont nous avons besoin sur les dragon slayers ? demanda l'homme sur le trône.

-Oui aujourd'hui j'ai vu Luxus et Wendy, ils sont très puissants mais j'ai une information qui va vous plaire maître Brain...

-Quoi ?! Brain est encore en vie mais pourquoi Grey est-il avec lui et pourquoi il l'appelle Klodoa ?! pensa-le mage Take Over tout en regardant la scène.

-Skyron a réussi à s'échapper de sa prison fit le mage de glace possédé tout en souriant.

-QUOI ce petit morveux a réussi à se libérer de la prison où je l'avais enfermé ?! S'exclama-t-il car il n'arrivait pas y croire.

-Oui et c'est Natsu Dragnir qui l'a libéré d'après les souvenirs de Grey répondit-il.

-Les deux dragon slayers qui m'ont le plus mit en rogne dans ma vie sont au même endroit...Est ce que Natsu sait ce que Skyron a fait durant sa jeunesse ?

-Non je ne pense pas que ce morveux ait révélé un secret aussi horrible...

-Comment ça le secret de Skyron de quoi il parle ? pensa l'âme de Grey et Elfman en même temps.

-Bien si tu as l'occasion d'affronter Natsu Dragnir, révèle lui le secret de Skyron comme ça il se mettra en colère et plus il est en colère plus sa magie sera puissante et ce sera bien avantageux pour notre plan.

-Bien maître Brain.

-Avec Skyron inclus dans notre plan ce sera encore meilleur ! lança une des quatre silhouettes qui était une femme.

-Il va falloir que je parle de sa libération à nos alliés des constellations déchues. Quant à toi Klodoa, continu à recueillir les informations sur les autres dragon slayers et au cas où tu aurais à les affronter je vais te donner un nouveau pouvoir que j'ai obtenu au marché noir.

-Je suis prêt à le recevoir maître Brain répondit-il d'un ton calme.

Soudain de la lumière noire sortit des mains de l'ancien maître des Oracion Seis et recouvrit le mage de glace qui criait de douleur ce qui terrifiait le mage Take Over qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Puis quand la lumière se dissipa on vit de la fumée entourait le corps de Grey et il fit un sourire maléfique.

-Maintenant tu possèdes un pouvoir qui permettra de battre les dragon slayers sans problème. Fais en bon usage.

-Merci maître Brain je le sens affluer en moi comme une rivière en furie c'est vraiment impressionnant ! répondit-il tout en se levant avec avec une aura noire autour de son corps et en poussant un rire maléfique.

-Nous possédons une clé pour l'instant nous récupérerons les sept autres dans deux jours quand Dragona aura tout mit en place. Tu peux te retirer et n'oublie pas que tu dois réussir ta mission pour la Nouvelle Oracion Seis !

-Bien et qu'est ce que je fais de cet insecte nuisible ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire maléfique.

-Fais en ce que tu veux mais fait attention à ne pas brûler ta couverture répondit-il en disparaissant dans l'obscurité avec les quatre autres personnes derrière lui.

-Oh non je crois qu'il m'a repérer mais il faut que je fasse tout pour révéler ça au autres pensa le mage Take Over qui essayait de s'échapper discrètement.

-Inutile de t'enfuir je t'ai déjà repéré petit insecte fit Grey toujours de dos. Et ne crois pas que tu va t'en tirer aussi facilement.

Grey se retourna et courut alors vers le mage Take Over puis il fit un salto avant au dessus de lui et se retrouvait face à lui pour lui barrer la route et l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

-Tiens donc ce cher Elfman je croyais que tu étais blessé suite à ta défaite cuisante face à Luxus...

-Comme tu peux le voir je me suis remit de mes blessures et moi je croyais que tu ne trahirais jamais Fairy Tail Grey espèce d'ordure.

-Et oui j'ai trahi Fairy Tail car cette guilde minable commençait vraiment à m'énerver...

-Ne le crois pas Elfman jamais je ne pourrais trahir Fairy Tail empêche le d'agir sinon la guilde court un grand danger ! cria le vrai mage de glace même si il savait qu'Elfman ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

-Je vais t'arrêter et votre plan échouera si je te bats.

-C'est ça cause toujours tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un vermisseau comparé à moi qui a reçu une toute nouvelle puissance répondit-il avec vantardise.

-Alors commençons Beast Arm : Taureau !

Il transforma son bras en fourrure de taureau noir et chargea le mage de glace tête baissée, mais le mage possédé mettait son poing droit dans sa paume gauche et de la lumière bleue en sortit.

-Pathétique : Lances de glace !

Quatre lances faite de glace aussi pointues que des lames de rasoir car elles étaient très aiguisées foncèrent vers le mage Take Over qui le repoussa et le propulsa dans la salle où Grey était en train de discuter avec Zero.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais tu as aucune chance face à moi ta spécialité est le combat rapproché et je l'ai vu lors de ta confrontation face à Luxus donc cela est inutile contre moi qui attaque à distance.

-Attends tu ne l'a vu que quand j'ai affronté Luxus ?

-Oui c'est ce que je viens de dire...

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ton chef t'appelais Klodoa tu n'es pas Grey mais le sceptre avec le crâne de Brain !

-Oh je vois je suis démasqué donc à partir de maintenant, je vais parler avec cette voix là ! fit-il avec la voix du sceptre.

-Sale ordure quitte le corps de Grey ! ordonna-t-il avec un ton énervé dans sa voix.

-Jamais, Geyser de glace !

Il posa ses mains sur le sol et de la glace sortait du sol pour foncer vers Elfman qui esquiva avec une grande vitesse ce qui surprit le mage aux cheveux couleur ébène.

-Comment tu as pu esquiver ce coup avec ton corps énorme ?

-Beast Soul : Tigre Garou... cette forme me permet d'avoir une grande vitesse expliqua-t-il.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter tu ne me laisse pas le choix je vais devoir utiliser mon nouveau pouvoir seulement quelques minutes après l'avoir acquis quelle ironie du sort...

-Tu peux m'attaquer mais tu ne m'atteindras jamais avec ma vitesse.

-Regarde maintenant pauvre petit insecte.

Son corps s'entoura d'une aura noire et on sentait que l'air autour de lui commençait à geler, Elfman sentait une puissance phénoménale qui grandissait de plus en plus. Puis le mage de glace posa ses mains sur le sol et poussa un grand cri ce qui provoqua une explosion dans la pièce, une fois celle-ci dissipée on vit le mage Take Over à terre les bras en croix.

-Maintenant je vais bien m'amuser Épée de glace !

Il mit apparaître une épée qu'il tenait à une main dans sa main droite qui avait l'air extrêmement tranchante et s'approcha du corps d'Elfman d'un pas léger avec un regard sadique et se tenait maintenant au dessus de lui.

-Pour pas que tu parles de ce que tu as vu à qui que ce soit j'ai la punition parfaite pour toi...

Il envoya plusieurs coups dans les bras et jambes musclées du mage Take Over et du sang giclait de tous les côtés, le blanc hurlait de douleur face aux attaques répétitives du mage de glace puis il perdit connaissance dû à la forte perte de sang.

-Arrête de hurler comme une fillette, j'ai évité les points vitaux pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de tes petits copains de Fairy Tail.

Puis il porta le mage Take Over sur son épaule et sortit de ce lieu secret, même si le corps d'Elfman était très lourd et que le sang recouvrait ses vêtements il continuait à avancer dans les rues de Crocus qui heureusement étaient vides sinon ils auraient vu une vision d'horreur. Après quelques minutes de marche il arriva devant l'auberge il avait l'air épuisé et frappa à la porte malheureusement ce fut Mirajane qui ouvrit et qui poussa un cri horrible en voyant son frère dans cet état.

-Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Elfman ?! demanda la démone qui pleurait et avait les mains sur son visage.

-Vite appelez Polyussica... fit Grey qui était épuisé et essoufflé.

Quelques minutes plus tard on retrouvait Elfman dans sa chambre dans son lit avec des bandages fait par Polyussica et toute la guilde était réunie pour voir ça. Ce fut Macao et Wakaba qui l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre et Polyussica qui l'aida a le soigner et avait dit que ses blessures sont sérieuses tout le monde était abattu devant le corps du mage Take Over.

-Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? interrogea Erza avec un ton désespéré dans sa voix.

-Nous avons été attaqués par des mages ceux ci m'avaient assommés par derrière et quand je me suis réveillé je vis le corps d'Elfman dans cet état je pense que c'était des mages noirs.

-Tu penses que c'était les Oracion Seis ? continua la rousse les bras croisés.

-Je ne sais pas je n'ai pas vu leurs visages.

-Je vais parler de ça à Jellal demain pour voir ce qu'il en pense. Polyussica est ce que Elfman peut continuer les Jeux ?

-Vu son état il ne sera pas remit avant quelques jours et je crois qu'il ne se réveillera que après-demain le temps que son sang se régénère. J'ai réussi à stopper toutes les hémorragies il s'en sortira.

-Maître qu'est ce qu'on fait pour le tournoi vu qu'Elfman ne peut plus y participer... fit Lucy.

-J'y ai réfléchi et je n'ai plus vraiment le choix, Mirajane tu remplaceras Elfman pour le reste des Jeux.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi elle ? demanda Roméo.

-Eh bien avec Erza elle fait parti des mages les plus prometteurs de la guilde et c'est aussi une mage de rang S.

-J'accepte maître je vais gagner pour Elfman qui s'est vaillamment battu aujourd'hui... répondit la démone assise sur une chaise devant le lit de son frère même si elle pensait à son complexe au sujet de sa puissance.

Pendant ce temps dans la guilde des dragons tout le monde s'était endormi sur ses deux oreilles enfin presque tout le monde, dans la chambre de Natsu celui-ci dormait avec Happy dans son lit. Mais Jonathan qui était dans le lit à côté de Skyron qui dormait l'observait avec un regard menaçant.

-Skyron demain nous allons nous expliquer espèce de traître...pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir.


	23. Retrouvailles aux aurores

Le soleil se leva sur la cité fleurie pour cette troisième journée de compétition. Une aurore aux teintes orangées apparut à l'horizon. Dans la guilde des dragons, la lumière de cette aurore frappa directement le visage de Skyron vu que son lit était a côté de la fenêtre et que son visage était tourné vers elle, il commença à se réveiller et ouvrit ses yeux bleus ciel.

-Où...Où suis je ? Je me souviens plus ce que j'ai fais hier...Ah si je m'en souviens j'ai fais ce concours idiot avec Sting et après c'est le trou noir...pensa-t-il en se levant et il s'aperçût qu'il était torse nu et qu'il ne portait que son short et qu'il avait un gros mal de tête. Sting...la prochaine fois que tu me fais boire de l'alcool je te colle mon poing dans la face songea-t-il en mettant sa main sur sa tête.

-Bien dormi Skyron ? fit une voix à côté de lui et le jeune blond se tourna vers lui.

-T'es qui toi et qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?! s'écria-t-il en le voyant assis sur le lit d'à côté ce qui réveilla Natsu qui dormait en face avec Happy.

-Skyron tu peux arrêter de faire du bruit j'ai sommeil... déclara le dragon de feu en se frottant les yeux.

-Natsu réveille toi y a un gars qui est rentré dans notre chambre cette nuit !

-Franchement Skyron tu me déçois tu ne reconnais pas ton meilleur ami ?

-Hein ? Il regarda attentivement dans les yeux bleus très clairs du brun et s'exclama aussitôt : Jon c'est toi ?

-Enfin tu as trouvé j'ai cru que tu avais oublié...

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Jon ? demanda-t-il avec un air surpris.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette guilde ?! Aurais-tu oublié ta mission ?! As-tu pensé à notre maître ?! Nous au temple de Tsing on était fous d'inquiétude après ton absence qui durait des années on te croyait mort ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais pour ce que tu as fais !

-Quoi mais qu'est ce que...

-Mais vous allez la fermer ! s'écria le rose en se levant brusquement. C'est pas le moment pour les engueulades dès le matin !

-Excuse Natsu... Désolé Jon mais on réglera ça plus tard, là j'ai pas le temps on a un tournoi à gagner mais je t'assure que ce soir tu comprendras ce qui m'est arrivé...

-Très bien vu que tu as été l'élève de maître Tsurugi je vais me retirer, mais crois moi ce soir a 21h00 à la sortie de la ville tu vas regretter pour ta trahison...

-Quoi qu'est ce que tu dis ? Je comprends pas de quoi tu parles ?

-Tu le sauras ce soir répondit-il en se tournant vers la mallette noire posée sur le lit. Tu mettras ça en souvenir du bon vieux temps et crois moi tu vas morfler espèce de traître...

-Quoi mais attends...

Le brun ouvra la fenêtre et sauta en dehors du bâtiment et atterrit sur le bâtiment d'en face franchissant toute la rue il portait un haut noir moulant ses muscles sans manches ce qui laissait ses épaules et ses bras a l'air libre et un emblème en forme de tête de tigre blanc de face sur son côté gauche ce qui équivaut à notre droite quand on le regarde. Il avait deux katanas dans leur fourreau noir avec des manches bleus sur son dos. Son pantalon était court et large comme celui de Natsu mais il était noir et s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux laissant les mollets à l'air libre. Il portait aussi des sandales noires et des mitaines de la même couleur moulant ses mains. Il s'enfuyait en sautant de bâtiment en bâtiment et disparut sous le regard de son ami à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

-Waouh tu as vu ça Skyron il saute super loin ! s'écria Natsu en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Tu sais que moi aussi je maîtrise le hotora, n'oublie pas que je suis son condisciple c'est notre maître qui nous a appris ça expliqua-t-il puis il soupira en repensant à ce qu'il vient de lui arriver. Putain ça commence fort ce matin et je sens que la journée ne va pas être de tout repos...

-Votre relation me fait penser a Grey et Léon eux aussi leur maître n'est plus de ce monde...

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il curieux car il ne connaissait pas l'histoire du mage de glace.

-Leur maître s'est sacrifié pour les sauver tous les deux d'un démon qui voulait les tuer.

-Alors ça n'a rien à voir, nous notre maître a été assassiné par un mage noir sous nos yeux mais vu que tu l'a vaincu il peut reposer en paix maintenant et ça Jonathan n'est pas au courant, il pense que je l'ai oublié lui et le temple de Tsing que je n'ai pas réussi a accomplir la mission qu'il m'a donné et je suis passé à autre chose alors que c'est faux et ça je vais lui prouver ce soir.

-Mais avant il faut assurer lors de cette troisième journée ! s'écria-t-il déterminé.

-D'accord mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment aujourd'hui, ça doit être à cause de tout le chamboulement de ce matin...

Ils s'habillèrent tout les deux, Skyron portait sa tenue habituelle a savoir sa veste rouge-orangée sans manches, son pantalon noir et ses chaussures blanches, Natsu lui aussi portait sa tenue habituelle et ils descendirent tout les deux dans le hall de l'auberge où ils retrouvèrent leurs camarades en train de manger leur petit déjeuner.

-Salut Natsu et Skyron déclara Rogue assis a une table avec Sting, Lector et Frosh.

-Salut Rogue firent-ils en même temps.

-Au fait j'ai entendu des cris dans votre chambre qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le dragon de l'ombre.

-C'est rien c'est juste une vielle connaissance qui m'a un peu engueulé c'est tout répondit le dragon de cristal.

-Tu parles de qui ? répliqua Luxus qui était parti dormir tôt hier soir.

-C'est Jonathan un ami d'enfance de Skyron répondit Wendy assise à côté du mage de foudre. Au fait il est où ?

-Il est déjà parti mais bon ça n'a aucune importance car je vais m'expliquer avec lui ce soir expliqua-t-il puis il se tourna vers Sting. Au fait Sting la prochaine fois que tu me fais boire de l'alcool tu vas voir !

-Ah ouais j'avais oublié notre petit concours au fait c'est moi qui ai gagné fit-il en souriant.

-Tu rigoles j'ai bu plus de verres que toi ! répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant à côté du dragon slayer de lumière.

-Oh non ça va pas recommencer... commenta Wendy un peu inquiète.

Pendant ce temps dans la guilde des fées tout le monde était déjà prêt a partir pour le stade ils étaient tous devant la porte de l'auberge avec leur nouveau membre j'ai nommé Mirajane qui était un peu inquiète après l'horreur d'hier soir, elle portait une combinaison bleu marine la même qu'elle avait eu lors de son combat contre Kamika d'il y a deux ans. Jubia restait calme et avait les bras croisées comme elle avait maintenant l'habitude de le faire. Grey faisait pareil mais en moins visible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Lucy avait hâte d'y être pour pouvoir demander à Natsu ce qu'elle voulait et était déterminée. Erza était devant et avait un air sérieux. Ils commencèrent à marcher dans les rues de Crocus jusqu'à ce que la reine des fées aille dans ruelle sombre toute seule.

-Erza tu vas où ? demanda Lucy en la voyant s'éloigner du groupe.

-Suivez moi j'ai un truc à faire avant d'aller au stade.

-Et ça peut pas attendre ? soupira la mage d'eau qui était calme jusque là.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire Jubia ? interrogea la rousse avec une aura noire.

-Ah euh rien j'ai rien dit...

-J'espère bien bon suivez moi.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la ruelle sombre où ils virent un homme avec une cape bleue et portant une capuche en train d'attendre contre le mur et se tourna vers les mages quand il les entendit venir en groupe.

-Ah vous êtes là, Erza j'ai vu que tu as demandé à me voir dans ton message que tu as envoyé par pigeon voyageur hier soir...

-Oui Jellal, hier soir des mages on attaqués Grey et Elfman et on pense que c'est peut-être les Oracion Seis...

-Est ce qu'ils vont bien ? Interrogea le maître de Crime Sorcière.

-Grey va bien car il a juste été assommé mais Elfman est salement amoché il ne pourra pas participer aux Jeux...

-Ah désolé pour lui j'espère qu'il s'en sortira, de notre côté avec Ultia et Meldy on a ressenti une magie maléfique qui commençait à augmenter hier soir...

-Tu crois que c'est Zeleph ?

-Non ce n'est pas lui mais cela reste une magie émanant d'un mage noir que je n'ai jamais ressenti auparavant soyez sur vos gardes lors des Jeux.

-D'accord Jellal nous serons prudents et on t'appelleras au moindre problème.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine car à partir de maintenant je serai dans le stade pour enquêter car c'est un des lieux que je n'ai pas encore fouillé et je vous observerai de loin avec Ultia et Meldy.

-D'accord mais attention au conseil qui rôde, au fait tu as dit que c'est une magie que tu n'as pas ressenti auparavant tu pense qu'elle peut provenir de Dragon Wings ? demanda la blonde.

-Non c'est impossible car quand ils ont combattus je n'ai rien ressenti pour chacun de leurs membres même Skyron dont je ne connaissais pas la magie.

-Bon on va te laisser termina la reine des fées avant de l'embrasser sur la joue gauche et faire demi-tour avec le visage rouge écarlate comme ses cheveux qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer au maître de Crime Sorcière qui disparu avec un sourire. Les mages de Fairy Tail sortirent de la ruelle et se dirigèrent vers le stade.

-Alors Erza je vois que tu aimes bien ce garçon... fit la démone en souriant pour soulager sa peine.

-Ne commence pas Mira car ce truc ne marche pas avec moi répondit la rousse.

Toutes les équipes étaient arrivées dans le stade et les spectateurs aussi, la troisième journée allait commencer et une ambiance de fête régnait comme chaque jour et ce fut Chapati Lola qui prit la parole avec une perruque blonde :

-Bienvenue à tous pour cette troisième journée de compétition de ces Grands Jeux Magiques, ici Chapati Lola votre commentateur préféré avec son assistant aux commentaires !

-C'est toujours un honneur de commenter ces Grands Jeux Magiques répondit-celui-ci.

-Aujourd'hui pour cette troisième journée nous recevons comme invité Dranbalt le membre du conseil de la magie !

-Merci de m'avoir invité Lahar m'avait dit que c'était un privilège de commenter les jeux donc je n'ai pas pu refuser répondit le membre du conseil dans son uniforme habituel. J'aurais voulu être aux commentaires pour dire mes impressions sur le combat magnifique de Wendy qui a vraiment tout donné pour sa guilde.

-Eh bien j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu Dranbalt ne perdons pas de temps mes amis je vais vous donner le nom de la troisième épreuve : A l'abordage !

-Hein ? C'est de pire en pire ces noms d'épreuve celui qui l'a inventé doit pas avoir d'imagination commenta le jeune blond.

-Au lieu de commenter le nom réfléchi à sur ce que ça peut-être répondit Natsu.

-Moi j'y vais même si je sais pas ce que c'est ! s'exclama un des cinq dragons en levant son poing.

-Pour commencer de la guilde Dragon Wings : Gajeel Redfox !

-Eh Gajeel on avait dit qu'on se concertait avant de décider ! cria le dragon de feu.

-Oui mais je suis le seul à pas avoir participé pour l'instant donc c'est mon tour !

-Ok...soupira le dragon de cristal.

Du côté de la guilde des fées tous se concertèrent avant qu'un des cinq membres lève sa main.

-Pour Fairy Tail : Erza Scarlet !

-Non je voulais affronter Erza moi en tant qu'épéiste ! s'exclama le jeune blond dégoûté.

-Puisque Erza y participe j'y vais !

-Pour Mermaid Heel : Miliana !

-Je vais leur montrer le pouvoir de l'amour !

-Pour Lamia Scale : Cherry Brendy !

-Comme ma fiancée y va j'y vais !

-Pour Blue Pegasus : Ren Akatsuki !

-Wild...

-Four ! répliquèrent les autres membres de la meute des enfers.

-Et enfin pour Quatro Cerberus : Jäger !


	24. Bataille en mer

Tous les participants étaient réunis au centre de l'arène, la troisième épreuve allait commencer Gajeel avait hâte que ça commence, il allait donner tout ce qu'il a qu'importe quel genre d'épreuve il s'agit. Erza était à côté de Miliana et lui disait bonne chance en tant qu'amie d'enfance et elles se promettaient l'une l'autre de donner tout ce qu'elles ont pour gagner même si elles doivent s'affronter. Cherry et Ren flirtait ensemble pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Ooba et Ichiya les rappelait à l'ordre aux deux tourtereaux quant à Jäger il allait se donnait à fond puis le commentateur prit la parole.

-Alors Dranbalt des pronostics pour cette épreuve ? demanda-t-il avec sa perruque blonde.

-Eh bien Erza nous avait fait une impressionnante performance il y a deux ans et Gajeel avait réussi a battre Rogue je vois bien l'un de ces deux là gagner mais Miliana à l'air d'être aussi redoutable je sens que ce sera serré au niveau du classement expliqua le membre du conseil à la cicatrice.

-Je vois et vous ?

-Je suis du même avis ça promet d'être un beau spectacle répondit-il souriant.

-Bien que l'aire de jeux apparaisse !

Soudain tout les candidats disparurent du terrain et une immense masse d'eau recouvrit tout le terrain de l'arène sous les regards stupéfaits des guildes et des spectateurs, puis six bateaux qui ressemblait à des bateaux de pirates apparurent en cercle sur l'eau et étaient mit près du mur où il y avait le balcon de leur guilde respective. Le représentant de chaque guilde était sur le pont de son bateau où il y avait l'emblème de sa guilde sur le drapeau en haut du mat qui touchait le ciel.

-Bien je vais maintenant vous expliquer les règles, vous êtes chacun sur un bateau de pirate et votre but est d'éliminer les autres participants qui sont sur les autres bateaux. Vous devez vous déplacer en utilisant le moteur à hélice et en tenant la barre qui se trouve à l'arrière de votre bateau. Vous pouvez utiliser votre magie ou utiliser les canons qui se trouve sur votre pont. Vous serez éliminé si votre bateau est détruit et qu'il coule ou si vous tombez à l'eau. Le jeu s'arrêtera quand il n'y aura plus qu'un seul concurrent en course.

-Ah je vois il faut en même temps attaquer les autres bateaux tout en faisant attention a ne pas se faire attaquer c'est un jeu où la stratégie a beaucoup d'importance expliqua Erza.

-Je sens que je vais m'amuser ! s'exclama Miliana heureuse.

-Fais très attention et soit prudente répliqua Kagura avec un ton calme.

-Ren chérie tu me promets de ne pas m'attaquer ? interrogea la prêtresse de l'amour.

-Mais bien sûr ma Cherry tu sais que je suis un gentleman répondit le mage de l'air.

-N'oubliez pas que maintenant vous êtes adversaires et Cherry tu as intérêt à gagner sinon je te fais tourner pendant des heures ! Intervint le maître de Lamia Scale.

-Euh ma magie sera peu efficace dans ce genre de terrain fit Jäger.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas si ton âme est Wild comme la mienne hier tu gagneras Wild... commença Bacchus.

-Four ! Répondit tout ses camarades en levant leur poing.

Du côté de la guilde des dragons les dragon slayers avaient de drôles de têtes rien qu'en regardant le moyen de transport qui faisait trembler de colère le dragon de feu et le dragon de cristal.

-Non...non c'est pas vrai c'est un cauchemar je vais me réveiller déclara le jeune blond qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Non c'est comme la dernière fois avec les chariots ! continua Natsu en frappant son poing dans le sol. Si seulement t'avais pas était aussi impatient on aurait réfléchi et on aurait envoyé Wendy qui était la seule à ne pas être affecté par le mal des transports !

-Mais comment voulais-tu que je sache que ça allait être ça ! s'exclama le dragon d'acier. Au début j'ai cru que ça allait être une épreuve où on doit chercher des trésors comme le fond les pirates et grâce à mon flair ça aurait été du gâteau mais avec leur nom à deux balles ben ça n'a rien à voir !

-Bon fais de ton mieux Gajeel on a confiance en toi répliqua Luxus pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Oui je suis sûr que c'est toi qui va dominer le bateau et pas l'inverse continua Wendy souriante.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais pas me laisser battre par ce truc en bois répondit-il avec sourire.

-Bonne chance Gajeel terminèrent Lily et Rogue assis derrière.

-Vous êtes prêts ? Bien que la troisième épreuve de ces Grands Jeux Magiques...Commence !

Le gong retentit et tous les concurrents se dirigèrent vers leurs barres respectives qui se trouvaient à l'arrière de leur bateau, ils activèrent le moteur et une hélice qui se trouvait sous l'eau tourna à grande vitesse de la même manière qu'un hors-bord. Puis ils tinrent chacun leurs barres pour diriger leur engin dans la direction qu'il veulent, Erza se rapprochait du bateau de Ren qui était le plus proche du sien mais le mage de l'air l'avait prévu et décida donc de fuir le reine des fées en se dirigeant vers Gajeel qui était violet et au bord de l'explosion et n'avait navigué que quelques mètres devant lui tout le monde avait vu cette faiblesse et se dirigèrent vers le dragon d'acier qui était allongé à plat ventre sur le pont de son bateau et voyait ses adversaires arriver.

-Attaquer le plus faible est une très bonne stratégie fit Ren en commandant sa barre suivi d'Erza. Je vais t'envoyer un boulet de canon.

-Bandes de lâches ils ont pas honte d'attaquer un adversaire qui ne peut pas se défendre ! s'exclama Sting énervé.

Soudain un des canons qui se trouvait sur le côté du bateau de Ren se déclencha et le boulet fonçait à toute allure vers le bateau de Gajeel sous le regard effrayé de tous ses camarades.

-Non Gajeel ! s'exclama Reby ce qui surpris ses camarades de Fairy Tail.

Puis sans que personne ne s'y attendait le boulet s'arrêta net en plein air peu après que la mage aux mots avait prononcé ses mots.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! s'écria le mage de l'air ne comprenant pas.

-Arrêt... fit le dragon d'acier toujours à plat ventre et de la sueur commençait à couler sur son visage. Et maintenant Répulsion !

Le boulet de canon retournait à l'envoyeur et s'écrasa contre le mat du bateau de Ren ce qui le surpris.

-Bien joué Gajeel ! s'exlama Lily.

-Il est très fort continua Lector impressionné. Mais pas autant que Sting !

-Fro le pense aussi !

-Comment c'est possible ? fit Lucy surprise.

-C'est de la télékinésie ? Ou de gravité peut-être continua Makarov en voyant cela.

-Non c'est de la force magnétique répondit Mavis avec sa grande intelligence.

-De la quoi ?! répliquèrent les autres mages de la guilde des fées.

-C'est une magie qui permet d'utiliser la force magnétique pour déplacer des objets comme bon te semble, malheureusement le principal point faible de cette magie c'est qu'elle ne fonctionne que sur les objets métalliques avec de l'attraction et de la répulsion c'est le même principe qu'un aimant ou une boussole expliqua-t-elle avec tout son calme.

-Ah je vois Erza est donc désavantagée à cause de ses armures ou de ses armes qui sont tous des métaux... reprit le sixième maître de la guilde des fées.

De retour a l'épreuve Gajeel était toujours affalé sur le pont quand tout à coup trois autres bateaux se mirent autour du sien et comptait l'attaquer en même temps.

-Bien on va en finir avec Dragon Wings comme ça ils vont chuter au classement fit Ren en envoyant plusieurs boulets de canons.

-Nous allons le battre avec le pouvoir de notre grand amour ! continuait Cherry qui envoya des boulets de canons.

-Wild Four ! cria Jäger en envoyer lui aussi des boulets.

Gajeel plaça ses deux mains en face de lui vers les boulets de canons qui fonçait vers lui et avait du mal à les stopper il n'a fait que les ralentir.

-Je...Je vais pas tenir longtemps...

-Allez Gajeel je crois en toi ! cria Reby depuis le balcon de Fairy Tail.

-Mais Reby il n'est plus de notre guilde... continua Jett à côté d'elle.

-Pourquoi tu l'encourages ? demande Droy.

-Il est d'une autre guilde et alors, moi même si il est maintenant un adversaire je tiens à lui et je ne veux pas le voir souffrir ! hurla-t-elle en ayant les larmes aux yeux ce qui choqua les autres membres de la guilde des fées.

-Je vois que Reby a toujours apprécié Gajeel...pensa Mirajane en voyant la mage aux mots.

Le dragon d'acier continua à ralentir tous les boulets et commençait a fatiguer à cause du bateau qui tanguait il été au bout du rouleau et ça Rogue l'avait vu et décida donc d'intervenir.

-Eh Gajeel je suis sûr que Natsu aurait déjà gagné cette épreuve depuis longtemps ! cria-t-il en se levant de son siège.

-Quoi... qu'est ce que tu viens de dire là...

-Il est maintenant épuisé finissons en Cherry !

-Oui nous allons gagner !

Ils envoyèrent une flopée de boulets de canons vers le bateau du dragon d'acier qui était entouré d'une lumière bleue claire et qui était toujours à plat ventre.

-Magie de Magnétisme : Mur magnétique !

Puis sans que tout le monde ne s'en aperçoivent il réussi à arrêté tout les boulets et les suspendait en l'air ce qui choqua tout le monde qui était impressionnés de voir cela. Erza et Milliana qui étaient restée à l'arrière pour ne pas recevoir de coups voyait ce magnifique mur de boulets de canons flottants dans les airs.

-Bon j'ai une idée pour te faire céder je vais me venger pour ce que tu as fais lors des derniers Jeux déclara la mage de l'air.

-Cherche pas je ne lâcherai pas ! s'écria le dragon d'acier déterminé.

Puis le bateau de Ren fit demi tour, son bateau était maintenant de dos face à celui de Gajeel.

-Qu'est ce qu'il compte faire ? demanda Sting ne comprenant pas ce que le mage de l'air à en tête.

-Oh non si il fait ce que je pense on est mal... répondit Skyron avec une voix calme mais il faisait tout pour dissimuler ses mains qui tremblaient.

Puis l'hélice à l'arrière du bateau de Ren se mit en marche et il se propulsa loin devant lui ce qui provoqua une légère vague qui arriva au bateau de Gajeel et qui faisait tanguer on bateau de droite à gauche ce qui bien évidemment le rendait encore plus malade.

-Bordel...je...ne...peux...plus...tenir... essaya-t-il de marmonner puis il s'écroula sur le pont du bateau et les boulets de canons qui étaient restés immobiles jusque là reprenaient leur vitesse normale et frappaient le bateau de Gajeel de part en part ce qui le fit couler au fond de la mer peu à peu.

-GAJEEL ! cria Reby horrifiée de voir un tel spectacle.

-Le bateau de Gajeel de Dragon Wings a coulé il est donc éliminé de l'épreuve ! Fit le commentateur.

-C'est pas vrai ! continua le dragon de feu en frappant son poing contre le sol. Saleté d'épreuve qui nous désavantage...

Revenons à l'épreuve qui n'était pas terminée Erza qui avait l'air furax en voyant Gajeel perdre fonça vers Ren avec son bateau et était maintenant face à lui.

-Comment as-tu pu attaquer quelqu'un qui était en difficulté face à cette épreuve tu n'es qu'un lâche ! fit-elle en brandissant son épée.

-Ah euh Erza... fit-il un peu effrayé devant la reine des fées.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ren je suis là continua Cherry qui avança son bateau à côté de celui de son fiancée et était maintenant deux en face d'Erza.

Pendant ce temps Miliana qui avait vu que Erza avait choisi ses adversaires s'était dépêchée d'aller vers Jäger qui était seul le bateau restant ils étaient maintenant l'un en face de l'autre.

-Je vais me laisser battre par une fille !

Puis il envoya un boulet de canon vers le bateau de la sirène puis celle-ci souriait on ne sait pour qu'elle raison.

-Kitten blast !

Elle envoya une corde magique rose qui saisit le boulet de canon même si celui-ci était rapide et utilisa toute sa force pour le renvoyer vers le bateau du mage de la meute des enfers ce qui provoqua un grand trou dans la coque puis le bateau coula lentement.

-Jäger de Quatro Cerberus est éliminé !

-Transformation : Armure de la roue céleste !

Elle se revêtit de cette armure et fit apparaître plusieurs épées autour d'elle.

-Roue céleste : Bluemenblatt !

Puis plusieurs épées foncèrent sur le bateau de Ren et se transpercèrent dans la coque en bois tout autour ce qui était bien visé car cela provoqua des petits trous dans la coque du mage de Blue Pegasus ce qui coula son bateau.

-Ren de Blue Pegasus est éliminé !

-Non Ren ce n'est pas beau tu as fais souffrir notre amour !

-Transformation !

Puis elle revêtit l'armure de l'impératrice des flammes ce qui choqua les spectateurs et les commentateurs qui se demandaient pourquoi elle avait choisi cette armure dans cette situation.

-Regarde maintenant Cherry !

Puis elle sauta et envoya des flammes sur le bateau en bois qui prit feu la prêtresse de l'amour était paniquée et ne pouvait pas éteindre les flammes ce qui fit couler son bateau.

-Cherry de Lamia Scale est éliminée ! Il ne reste plus que deux concurrentes Erza de Fairy Tail et Miliana de Mermaid Heel !

Miliana avait rejoint Erza, les deux amies d'enfances étaient maintenant face à face et se souriait l'une l'autre.

-Erza je suis contente que nous nous retrouvons dans cette sorte de finale mais crois moi je ferai tout pour gagner !

-Allons y que la meilleure gagne !

-Epine Blast !

Une corde magique noire avec une épine pointue au bout se dirigea vers le bateau d'Erza mais celle-ci décida de contre-attaquer.

-Transformation : Armure du Purgatoire !

Elle se transforma en cette armure avec cette grosse épée qui ressemblait à une mas et sauta à toute allure vers le bateau de Miliana, l'épine transperça le bateau dans la coque et la rousse envoya un coup énorme dans le bateau de Miliana et tout le monde se demandait qui avait gagné.

Les deux bateaux coulèrent en même temps et tout le monde était scotché de voir cela. Puis la mer disparut et on vit tout les participants dans le stade avec Gajeel toujours inconscient.

-Gajeel ! Fit Natsu en courant vers son rival accompagné de Skyron, Wendy et Sting.

-Vite il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! continua Wendy.

Le dragon de cristal et le dragon blanc prirent le dragon d'acier sur leurs épaules et avancèrent dans le stade vers l'infirmerie.

-Voici les résultats de l'épreuve ! fit Chapati Lola. Puis le tableau s'afficha.

Premier : Fairy Tail 10 pts

Second : Mermaid Heel 8 pts

Troisième : Lamia Scale 6 pts

Quatrième : Blue Pegasus 4 pts

Cinquième : Quatro Cerberus 2 pts

Sixième : Dragon Wings 0 pts

Tout le monde dans la guilde des dragons était déçu mais au fond d'eux cela leur était égal car ils avaient une grosse avance sur les autres guildes. Puis dans la guilde des sirènes tout le monde se demandait pourquoi Fairy Tail était premier.

-Voici la vidéo de la dernière action !

Puis une lacrima-vision apparut et on vit Erza frappait le bateau de Miliana, celle-ci tomba à l'eau tandis que Erza s'envole grâce à son armure de la roue céleste.


	25. La déesse contre la démone

Dans l'infirmerie du stade, plus précisément dans celle de Dragon Wings tout le monde regardait le corps inconscient du dragon d'acier qui était dans son lit. Natsu avait vraiment la rage et faisait tout pour la contenir, Skyron avait le regard vide et ne disait pas un mot car il ne supportait pas de perdre, pareil pour Sting et Wendy. On croirait que les dragon slayers étaient a un enterrement tellement l'ambiance était glaciale.

-Ça m'énerve qu'ils aient mit une épreuve comme ça ! cria Natsu qui était en train d'exploser de colère.

-Calme toi Natsu intervint Rogue. On est toujours premiers et il nous reste encore la partie combat pour nous rattraper...expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme.

-Il a raison ne te mets pas dans tout tes états pour ces foutaises continua Luxus avec les bras croisés contre le mur.

Puis sans que personne ne s'y attendait on frappa a la porte tout le monde se demandait de qui cela peut-il être car ils n'attendaient personne. Ce fut Wendy qui ouvrit la porte car aucun des autres dragon slayers voulaient ouvrir.

-Oh c'est toi Reby ! déclara la prêtresse céleste en ouvrant la porte avec surprise.

-Salut Wendy est ce que je peux entrer ? demanda la mage aux mots qui avait un air triste.

-Bien sûr entre ça ne nous dérange pas répondit-elle souriante et l'invitant à entrer.

La bleue à lunettes s'approcha est s'assit sur la chaise qui était à côté du lit du dragon d'acier et l'observa, il avait de nombreuses blessures sur son corps musclé et était un peu décoiffé.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda-elle en se tournant vers Wendy avec une voix légère.

-Eh bien ses blessures sont superficielles heureusement que j'ai pu les soigner à temps mais a cause du mal des transports il est encore inconscient malheureusement...

-Ah je vois, au fait je voulais vous demander pourquoi vous détestez Fairy Tail ? interrogea la bleue avec une légère peur dans sa voix car elle avait hésité à poser cette question.

-Nous ne détestons pas Fairy Tail répondit le rose d'une voix calme et sérieuse, il ne voulait pas effrayer la mage aux mots.

-Ah bon ?

-Il n'y a que deux personnes que je ne peux plus supporter de voir fit le dragon de cristal en se mettant une image de Grey et de Lucy avec des regards méchants dans sa tête.

-Tu parles de Grey et de Lucy ? Si c'est le cas je t'assure qu'ils ont changés depuis que le maître les a réprimandés...

-Arrête c'est inutile coupa le dragon de feu. Ce qui est fait est fait, pas la peine d'essayer de nous convaincre de revenir dans la guilde. Mais dis aux autres que a part pour Grey et Lucy que nous ne leurs en voulons pas et qu'on est toujours amis avec eux n'est ce pas les gars ?

-Ouais... répondirent les autres dragon slayers d'un ton calme.

-Bien merci de m'avoir éclaircie sur ce point, au fait je peux te demander une faveur ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Est ce que je peux rester avec Gajeel jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille ? demanda-elle avec un regard sincère qui prouve bien les sentiments qu'elle a au dragon d'acier.

-Évidemment que tu peux rester je suis au courant que à chaque fois qu'il était dans cet état tu étais toujours là pour le protéger comme il te protège toi rappelle toi sur l'île de Tenro...

-Euh quoi ?! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles répliqua-t-elle avec le visage tout rouge.

-Mais bien sûr...bon il faut qu'on y aille la partie combat va commencer répondit-il en se tournant vers la porte.

-Ouais et j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas choisi Gajeel pour le combat car sinon on sera disqualifiés... s'inquiéta le dragon de l'ombre.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ils ont une chance sur six de choisir Gajeel pour le combat et je ne pense pas qu'ils feront exprès de prendre quelqu'un qui ne soit pas en mesure de se battre répondit le mage de foudre en suivant le dragon de feu et tous se rendirent à leur balcon laissant la mages aux mots seule avec Lily au chevet du dragon d'acier.

Dans l'arène du stade toutes les guildes étaient réunies, la partie combat allait débuter et ce fut Chapati Lola qui prit la parole pour présenter les combats :

-Nous revoilà chers amis après ces quelques minutes de pause pour cette partie combat qui promet d'être intéressante aujourd'hui !

-Ah ce que je vois sur la liste des duels les organisateurs on eu beaucoup d'imagination pour les combats continua Dranbalt en regardant la liste.

-Oui bien entendu ils sont les meilleurs pour faire des combats en même temps intéressants et divertissant pour notre public, sans plus attendre je vais annoncer le premier combat ce sera : Cherrya Brendy de Lamia Scale VS Mirajane Strauss de Fairy Tail !

A ces mots tout les membres de Fairy Tail se tournèrent vers la démone qui était surprise de combattre alors que c'était le premier jour qu'elle serait remplaçante au sein de son équipe, mais celle-ci prit son courage à deux mains en pensant à son frère qui était encore dans son lit à l'auberge et souffrait de la grosse perte de sang qu'il a subit et se demandait quand il allait se réveiller contrairement à Grey qui espérait qu'il ne se réveille jamais. La blanche marchait dans le couloir sombre de l'arène tout en portant sa combinaison bleue marine car une robe aurait moins facilité les mouvements.

Elle et son adversaire arrivèrent en même temps et bien sûr Cherrya trébucha sur une pierre comme la dernière fois ce qui amusait plus ou moins le public.

-Ça va tu ne t'es pas fais mal ? demanda la blanche qui était fair-play et gentille comme à son habitude.

-Non je vais bien répondit la god slayer en se relevant.

-Tant mieux répondit-elle en souriant.

Dans le balcon de Dragon Wings tout le monde faisait des pronostics sur le combat qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

-Moi je ne l'ai jamais vu combattre Mirajane elle est si forte que ça ? questionna le dragon de cristal.

-Ouais on l'appelle Mirajane la démone tellement elle est forte répondit Carla qui était sur le balcon avec les autres exceeds.

-La démone ? Tu es sûre ? On dirait pas vu son caractère et sa personnalité.

-Moi aussi je me suis dit ça au début mais crois moi c'est une mage aussi forte qu'Erza même si cette dernière a plus de pouvoir.

-Quant à Cherrya c'est une god slayer céleste avec le même élément que moi continua Wendy. Tu sais au moins ce qu'est un god slayer ?

-Bien sûr j'en ai déjà rencontré répondit le jeune blond. Leur magie est tout simplement divine, il paraît même qu'elle surpasse celle des dragon slayers mais bon moi je trouve que c'est à peu près le même niveau.

-Ouais j'ai même battu un god slayer du même élément que moi je crois qu'il s'appelait Zankakro.

-Tu es sûr que c'était pas plutôt Zancrow ? répliqua la prêtresse céleste en se souvenant du mage de Grimoire Heart.

-Ah ouais enfin bref je l'ai battu quand même.

-J'ai hâte de voir comment Mirajane va s'en sortir face à Cherrya qui avait fait match nul contre Wendy il y a deux ans termina l'exceed blanche.

-Bien je vois que les deux candidates sont prêtes cette fois-ci ce ne sera pas un défilé de mode mais bel et bien un combat !

-Quoi pas un défilé en bikini moi je me casse ! firent les plus pervers spectateurs dans le public qui commençaient à s'en aller.

-Je vois que ce que vous avait dit ne plaît pas beaucoup au public continua .

-Je suis désolé pour ces messieurs mais je vais quand même annoncer le début du combat comme je vois que certaines personnes commencent à s'ennuyer que ça ne commence pas donc que le premier combat de cette troisième journée des Grands Jeux Magiques...Commence !

Le gong retentit et les deux adversaires restèrent immobiles l'une en face de l'autre et attendait que chacune fasse le premier mouvement jusqu'à ce que la god slayer céleste décida de passer à l'offensive en faisant un saut et en concentrant sa magie dans sa main droite.

-Attaque boréale du dieu céleste !

La god slayer envoya un tourbillon de vent noir vers la démone qui visiblement se le prit de plein fouet en mettant ses avant bras devant elle pour résister à l'attaque ce qui troubla les membres de la guilde des fées. Mais Cherrya continuait à l'attaquer en fonçant vers la démone à toute vitesse.

-Danse du dieu céleste !

La démone fut prit dans un tourbillon qui la propulsa en l'air et la god slayer la suivit dans les airs.

-Coupe du dieu céleste !

Avec son poing elle envoya un coup qui trancha le dos de la démone qui retomba à terre sur le dos et tout le monde fut vraiment choqué. Et cela continua pendant plusieurs minutes Cherrya attaquait tandis que Mirajane encaissait sans se défendre comme si elle ne voulait pas se battre.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe pourquoi Mirajane ne se défend pas ? fit Erza avec les bras croisés.

-Je croirai jamais que Mirajane se fasse dominer de la sorte déclara le dragon de feu.

-Allez Mirajane bats-toi ! cria Lisanna en mettant ses mains autour de sa bouche pour faire un cor.

La démone se leva et regarda ses camarades sur le balcon de Fairy Tail.

-Je suis désolé les amis mais quand je sais que quelqu'un me regarde, je réprime ma puissance c'est un complexe que j'ai depuis pas mal de temps peut-être que vous auriez dû choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour remplacer Elfman...

-Écoute Mirajane, je sais que tu as beaucoup changée depuis que Lisanna a disparue, je me souviens encore les nombreuses fois où on se bagarrait et quand je me battais je voyais une fille forte prête à tout pour gagner face à son adversaire. Donc n'est pas honte de montrer ta force en public car tu représente Fairy Tail pour ce match expliqua la reine des fées avec un regard sincère.

La démone se mit de dos par rapport au balcon et avait le regard vide comme si elle se posait des questions et se demandait qu'est ce qu'il faut qu'elle fasse, elle était prise dans un dilemme.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda la god slayer. Est ce que tu veux abandonner ?

La blanche ne bougea pas comme si elle s'était transformée en statue par Evergreen comme son frère dans l'illusion de Luxus.

-Si tu ne veux pas abandonner je vais donc terminer ce combat rapidement, Rugissement du dieu céleste !

Le souffle divin se dirigea vers la démone qui était entouré d'une lumière violette et ce qui provoqua une explosion de poussière, personne ne vit ce qu'est advenue de la mage de rang S. Puis quand la poussière se dissipa on vit Mirajane transformée en sa forme Satan Soul ou Âme de Satan et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir subit des dégâts.

-C'est donc ça la transformation de Mirajane, c'est vraiment impressionnant fit le dragon de cristal.

-Attends tu n'as encore rien vu continua Luxus avec les bras croisés d'une voix calme.

-Quoi pourquoi mon attaque ne lui a rien fait ? S'interrogea Cherrya surprise. Dans ce cas je vais continuer à l'attaquer ! Attaque boréale du dieu céleste !

Le tourbillon fonça vers la blanche mais contrairement à la dernière fois celle-ci esquiva d'une vitesse impressionnante tellement elle était rapide et se retrouva derrière la god slayer.

-Éclair des Enfers !

Elle envoya un éclair bleu-blanc dans le dos de Cherrya qui fut électrocutée et couverte de blessure tellement l'attaque était puissante.

-Cela ne sert à rien puisque je peut me soigner fit-elle.

Malheureusement pour la démone la god slayer avait raison son corps brillait et ses blessures se refermèrent à vue d'œil.

-C'est pas grave car maintenant je vais me débarrasser de toi fit-elle avec un regard un peu sadique on voyait bien le changement dans la personnalité de la mage Take Over quand elle se transforme.

-Griffes des ténèbres !

Elle envoya des griffes noires qui lacèrent Cherrya mais celle-ci brillait et ses blessures se refermèrent encore malheureusement pour elle la démone n'allait pas se faire avoir deux fois par le même sort et en profita pour attaquer pendant que la god slayer se soignait.

-Flammes de l'Enfer !

De puissantes flammes entourait maintenant Cherrya qui ne pouvait pas s'enfuir tellement la chaleur était intense.

-Malheureusement pour toi ta magie possède un point faible on dirait...

-Quoi tu as réussi à le trouver ? répondit la god slayer toujours brûlée par les flammes.

-Bien sûr quand tu te soigne tu es vulnérable à toute sorte d'attaques et tu ne peux pas attaquer en même temps que tu te soigne, ce qui fait de toi une proie facile même si tu te soigne des brûlures que mes flammes te font je continuerai à en faire en même temps que tu te soigne. Et puis plus tu te soigne et plus tu consomme de la magie et tu t'épuise rapidement.

On voyait bien dans les flammes oranges de l'enfer que le corps de Cherrya brillait et qu'elle se soignait en même temps que les flammes la brûlait qui allait gagner ce duel entre les blessures et le soin c'était la question que tout le monde se posait dans les gradins du stade puis sans que personne ne s'en rende compte une des deux magiciennes tomba à terre sûrement à cours de magie.

-C'est terminé ! Après un affrontement impressionnant la gagnante de ce combat est Mirajane Strauss de Fairy Tail !

On voyait dans l'arène que la god slayer céleste était au sol sur le ventre et qu'elle ne bougeait plus, devant elle Mirajane avait repris son aspect normal et fut acclamée par le public par son revirement de situation.

-Eh bien je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle est mage de rang S commenta Skyron impressionné par la performance de la démone.

-Oui et ce sera dur de la battre... continua la prêtresse céleste.

-Ne t'inquiète nous avons nous aussi des mages très puissants au sein de notre guilde on a peut-être une chance répondit le dragon de feu.

-Après ce combat très spectaculaire par ce retournement de situation passons au second combat de cette troisième journée : Sting Eucliffe de Dragon Wings VS Rufus Lohr de Blue Pegasus !


	26. Sous les yeux de celui que j'admire

Le second combat venait d'être annoncé dans le balcon de la guilde des dragons tout le monde se tournait vers le dragon blanc qui ne pouvait contenir sa joie d'être choisi pour le combat de ce jour.

-Super c'est à moi d'entrer en scène enfin j'en avais assez d'attendre ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers ses coéquipiers.

-C'est l'occasion de tester ta nouvelle magie continua le dragon de cristal. Au fait c'est qui ce Rufus que tu dois affronter ?

-On se connaît tout les deux on était de la guilde Sabertooth avec Rogue répondit-il.

-C'est un avantage vu que tu le connais très bien et tes sorts réussiront à contrer sa magie de construction fit Lector debout sur la rambarde en pierre du balcon de la guilde.

-Fro le pense aussi ! s'exclama l'exceed en costume rose.

-Ah bon il utilise lui aussi une magie de construction ? intervint Skyron qui souriait car il était intéressé.

-Oui et elle est assez proche de la tienne expliqua Rogue. Si ton Diamond Make te permet de modeler les désirs celle de Rufus le Memory Make lui permet de modeler ses souvenirs.

-Les désirs et les souvenirs hein ? Intéressant je vais bien l'observer pendant le combat ricana-t-il.

-Bon j'y vais souhaiter moi bonne chance déclara le dragon blanc en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Sting... interpella le dragon de feu qui était resté calme jusque là.

-Oui Natsu ? fit-il en se retournant.

-Gagne ce combat pour Gajeel qui s'est battu jusqu'au bout pendant l'épreuve déclara-t-il d'une voix sérieuse.

-Fais attention continua Luxus qui était contre le mur les bras croisés comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

-T'inquiètes je me suis amélioré depuis les derniers jeux et j'ai même maîtrisé une nouvelle magie comme vous tous. On se retrouvera pour fêter notre victoire à toute ! termina-t-il enthousiaste et avec un ton qui montrait qu'il était sûr de lui.

Sting sortit de la pièce en on sentait qu'il allait se donner à fond lors de ce combat ce qui rassura ses compagnons, après tout il était aussi fort que n'importe quel membre de sa guilde et il avait confiance en ses capacités. Il marchait dans le couloir sombre de l'arène d'un pas léger et fur ensuite ébloui par la forte lumière du stade et le brouhaha de la foule qui était présente et qui l'acclamait. Rufus son ancien camarade était déjà présent avec sa nouvelle tenue qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celle qu'il avait avant sauf que le rouge a été remplacé par du blanc et le jaune par du bleu foncé sûrement pour les couleurs de sa nouvelle guilde. Comme d'habitude il avait les bras croisés et il avait gardé cette habitude de réajuster son chapeau. Les deux anciens tigres étaient maintenant face à face.

-Je ne penserai jamais que j'aurai l'occasion de t'affronter ici commença le dragon blanc.

-Moi non plus mais je n'ai pas souvenir que nous nous sommes déjà affrontés par le passé répondit le mage de construction.

-Eh bien il y a une première fois à tout et crois moi tu garderas un bon souvenir de ma victoire.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir...répondit-il d'une voix sérieuse et calme.

-Je sens que ce combat sera intéressant s'écria Chapati Lola. D'un côté Rufus Lohr de Blue Pegasus et de l'autre Sting Eucliffe le remplaçant de Dragon Wings !

-Comment ça remplaçant ?! Vous blaguez ou quoi ! Je suis pas un remplaçant mais un joker ! s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers le commentateur avec un air énervé.

-Ben c'est pareil... répondit Dranbalt assis à côté de l'ancien membre du Conseil.

-Non le joker est un atout dans un jeu et le remplaçant c'est seulement un bouche-trou !

-Bon au lieu de nous attarder sur ce point, débutons la rencontre. Que le second combat de cette troisième journée de ces Grands Jeux Magiques...Commence ! Et le gong retentit.

-Vas-y Sting t'es le meilleur ! encouragea Lector.

-On va t'encourager jusqu'au bout ! continuèrent les autres exceeds.

Le mage de Blue Pegasus mit ses index et ses majeurs sur ses tempes et allait envoyer le premier sort du combat, Sting souriait et avait l'air sûr de lui grâce aux encouragements de ses camarades.

-La victoire sourit toujours à celui qui attaque en premier donc, Memory Make : Pluie d'étoiles filantes !

Cinq boules lumineuses jaunes s'envolèrent dans le ciel et se dirigèrent depuis celui-ci pour foncer vers le dragon blanc qui soupira et tendait son bras vers les étoiles en souriant. Celles-ci l'atteignit de tout les côtés de sorte pour qu'il ne puisse pas esquiver et une explosion de poussière enveloppa le blond cendré ce qui montrait qu'il a été touché vu qu'il n'a pas cherché à esquiver. Une fois la poussière dissipée on vit un sorte de dôme transparent, incolore et on voyait flou ce qu'il y avait dedans comme le déflecteur de Midnight.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? interrogea Makarov surpris.

-C'est encore une magie perdue ce qui montre qu'ils en maîtrisent tous une en particulier, mais je crois que c'est cette magie dont je ne me souviens plus du nom... répondit Mavis assis sur la rambarde en pierre.

-Je n'ai pas souvenir de cette magie qu'est ce que c'est ? pensa le mage masqué.

Le dôme commençait à disparaître petit à petit et on voyait Sting debout sans la moindre égratignure et qui souriait.

-Alors c'est tout Rufus ? Laisse-moi te montrer ce que je sais faire ! se vanta-t-il puis son corps disparu ce qui laissa le mage de construction sans voix.

-Où il est passé ? s'interrogea-t-il en regardant autour de lui. En l'air ? Il regarda le ciel et ne vit rien. Derrière peut-être. Il se retourna et ne vit rien puis il fut projeté comme si il avait reçu un coup de poing depuis sa droite.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! s'écria Ichiya qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Il a été projeté sans avoir été touché ! Et Sting a disparu mystérieusement ! continua Hibiki surpris.

-Il n'a pas disparu bande de crétins pensa le dragon de feu qui avait tout entendu grâce à son ouïe fine.

Dès que le corps de Rufus toucha le sol il disparu. Puis le dragon blanc réapparut sur le terrain devant l'endroit où était le corps du mage masqué puis celui-ci parla derrière lui.

-Ce n'était que ton souvenir de ma présence à cet endroit, tu as donc acquis la faculté de disparaître et de réapparaître c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en pensant avoir trouvé la clé du mystère de la magie du blond.

-Pas du tout répondit-il avant de disparaître à nouveau.

-Quoi où va-t-il réapparaître cette fois ? de demanda-t-il avant de recevoir un coup sur le crâne qui venait d'en haut mais il faut amortis par son chapeau et il tomba sur le dos.

-C'est tout ce que t'as je suis déçu allez Rufus ! fit le dragon mais on ne vit pas son corps.

-J'ai compris ! s'exclama Erza depuis le balcon de Fairy Tail.

-Moi aussi continua Makarof.

-Euh vous pouvez m'expliquez car je ne comprends pas moi intervint Lucy.

-C'est pourtant évident ! répondit le premier maître de Fairy Tail. En fait Sting n'a pas la faculté de disparition en fait il tout simplement invisible.

-Invisible ? Comme moi avec ma potion de la dernière fois ?

-Non je ne pense pas en fait avec ta potion il n'y avait que ton corps qui était invisible tes vêtements ne l'était pas alors que lui il peut rendre invisible son corps et ses vêtements expliqua Mirajane qui s'était vite remise de son combat face à Cherrya.

-Je vois que vous avez découvert la magie de Sting...pensa le jeune blond. Mais il ne peut pas faire seulement ça.

Sting réapparut devant le mage de construction qui s'était relevé et avait lui aussi compris le fait que le dragon blanc pouvait se rendre invisible mais il n'avait pas prévu que ce dernier décida de contre-attaquer.

-Champ de force !

Il envoya un sorte de rayon depuis sa main qui était comme le dôme transparent, incolore et flou ce qui permit de voir sa trajectoire qui traversa le corps de Rufus qui avait encore disparu.

-Ah ce train là on risque d'y passer la nuit fit le mage masqué qui était derrière lui. Je vais donc utiliser des formes de magies que j'ai acquis récemment. Memory Make : Pics de diamants !

Il envoya des stalactites faits en diamant vers le dragon blanc qui pris un air énervé.

-Champ de force !

Il créa un mur devant lui qui stoppa net tout les stalactites qui se plantèrent dedans et les fit disparaître.

-C'est ça ta copie du Diamond Make de Skyron ? Comparé à celui-ci c'est un jeu d'enfant à stopper. A mon tour, Champ de force !

Il envoya un autre rayon qui saisit le mage masqué ce qui montrait bien que c'était le vrai cette fois et il le projeta en l'air en déplaçant ce rayon comme une corde avant de le plaqué au sol.

-Ouais bien joué Sting ! s'écria Lector fous de joie.

-Fro le pense aussi !

-J'ai gagné fit ce dernier en souriant. Puis il fut surpris quand il vit que le corps du mage matérialiste se relève.

-Je ne compte pas abandonner fit celui-ci en ramassant son chapeau qui était tombé à terre et en le remettant sur sa tête. Memory Make : Karma des terres en feu !

Tout a coup de la lave sortit du sol et fonça vers le dragon blanc qui sauta enveloppa ses pieds de la même énergie transparente, incolore et floue ce qui montre que toutes les attaques qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il se servait de cette magie étaient de cette forme. L'énergie prit la force d'un disque où il posait ses pieds et il s'envola dessus évitant la lave qui fut projetée a partir du sol comme des geysers.

-Il a réussi a éviter cette attaque ! s'écria Rufus choqué.

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! Champ de force !

Alors qu'il était encore sur le disque de l'énergie tourbillonna autour de sa main comme le Territory de Minerva mais il envoya un coup tranchant grâce au revers de sa main droite comme si il envoyait un atémi l'énergie prit la forme d'une lame qui fonça vers Rufus qui l'esquiva de justesse en sautant en arrière. Les geysers de laves disparurent en même temps et le dragon blanc atterrit sur le sol et le disque disparu.

-Les deux mages sont au coude à coude on dirait...fit le commentateur avec sa perruque blonde.

-On ne sait pas qui va l'emporter sur qui continua l'ex membre du conseil avec une toque sur la tête.

-Il faut que je fasse vite maintenant pensa le mage matérialiste. Memory Make : Sanctuaire des crocs tempétueux !

Plusieurs tornades de poussière apparurent sur le terrain, Sting tenta de s'envoler à nouveau grâce à son disque mais le mage matérialiste l'avait prévu et envoya une de ses tornades vers le dragon blanc qui la prit de pleins fouet et était prisonnier de celle-ci.

-Non Sting ! cria l'exceed rouge depuis le balcon.

Une fois les tornades disparues le dragon blanc tomba au sol, il se releva difficilement et était face à son adversaire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Lector je vais bien...fit-il dès qu'il fut debout.

-Je crois que c'est terminé donc je vais t'achever avec une attaque. Memory Make : Blizzard caniculaire !

Cette pâle copie de la magie de Wendy était un mélange de vent froid et de vent chaud on voyait bien la fusion du vent blanc et du vent rouge. Et celui-ci se dirigea vers Sting qui se bougea pas d'un cheveu. L'attaque le fit envoler et projeté contre le mur opposé et le corps du dragon blanc était maintenant sur le dos plaqué contre le mur de l'arène.

-Courage Sting... fit l'exceed rouge qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux car il détestait voir son partenaire souffrir.

-Ne t'en fait pas Lector, Sting est plus fort que ça je le sais depuis que nous nous sommes affrontés il y a deux ans et tu as bien vu grâce au résultat de notre entraînement exténuant répondit Natsu derrière lui d'une voix calme en souriant.

-Allez Sting en a confiance en toi ! firent tous ses compagnons.

-Je sais que tu peux gagner contre cette magie de pacotille ! cria le dragon de cristal.

-Ouais elle peut copier la magie mais elle ne peut pas copier le cœur de son utilisateur originel continua la prêtresse céleste.

Le corps du blond cendré était toujours contre le mur il semblait inconscient. Tout les mages de Blue Pegasus étaient fous de joie car ils disaient que c'était les premiers a avoir battu un membre de Dragon Wings et félicitaient le mage matérialiste. Puis l'arbitre à tête de citrouille s'approcha du corps de Sting et l'observait attentivement.

-Sting n'est plus en état de combattre la victoire revient au membre de Blue Pegasus...

-Attendez ! fit le dragon blanc. Le combat ne fait que commencer...continua-t-il en ricanant dans son coin et en se relevant avec un sourire et petit rire.

-Qu'est ce qui lui fait rire comme ça ? pensa Lucy qui regardait le dragon blanc.

Celui-ci se releva et une forte aura blanche l'entourait et des motifs blancs se mirent sur certaines parties de son corps, ses cheveux étaient plus hérissés et tout le monde voyait que l'énergie magique qu'il dégageait était impressionnante.

-Cette fois il passe en mode sérieux fit Natsu en regardant celui qui l'admire.

-Franchement il en a de la chance de pouvoir l'activer de lui-même...continua Skyron.

-Oui c'est la Force du Dragon commenta l'exceed rouge.

Le dragon blanc couvert de motifs de la même couleur avait un regard déterminé on sentait bien sa volonté de gagner à travers son apparence.

-Il est hors de question que je perde sous les yeux de celui que j'admire. Voilà ce que j'ai appris en entrant à Dragon Wings expliqua-t-il sous le regard un peu terrifié de Rufus qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sting active la force du dragon dans ce combat.

-Même si tu es dans cet état je vais quand même gagner. Memory Make : Épée de la foudre noire glacée !

Cette attaque qui était la fusion de la foudre noire d'Orga et la glace de Grey fonça vers le dragon blanc avec la foudre qui tombait depuis le ciel et la glace qui s'éleva depuis le sol. Le blond cendré sauta si vite que personne ne la vue se déplacer.

-Il a disparu il est encore invisible ? s'interrogea-t-il.

-Rayons Sacrés !

Depuis le ciel Sting envoya toute une flopée de rayons blancs qui étaient pointues et frappèrent le sol de l'arène comme une pluie de météores ce qui créa plusieurs explosions et de la poussière enveloppait le stade. Le blond cendré atterrissait ensuite sur le sol de l'arène et la foule était maintenant silencieuse et se demandait si il avait gagné. Une fois la poussière dissipée on vit le dragon blanc seul dans le stade.

-C'est pas vrai je l'ai encore raté ? se demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

-Memory Make : Sanctuaire des crocs tempétueux !

Rufus qui était derrière le dragon blanc avait survécu a son attaque en mettant un souvenir de lui à la place de son corps comme il avait pour habitude de faire et renvoya ses tornades de poussière vers le dragon blanc mais celui-ci ne comptait tout de même pas se faire avoir deux fois par le même sort.

-Souffle sacré du dragon blanc !

Il envoya un énorme laser blanc qui avait détruit le sol de l'arène lors de son combat contre Natsu il était vraiment puissant à voir et se dirigeait vers les tornades et les détruit toutes une par une. Puis le laser allait frapper Rufus qui n'avait pas le temps de créé une copie de lui-même et sentait que c'était la fin pour lui mais peu avant que celui-ci fut atteint le gong retentit et le laser s'arrêta peu avant d'atteindre le mage masqué.

-Le temps est écoulé c'est incroyable le combat se termine sur une égalité !

-Quoi ?! s'écria le dragon de cristal. Une égalité c'est une blague j'espère Sting allait gagner ce combat ! Putain de chrono de...

-Arrête Skyron intervint Natsu en lui coupant la parole.

-Hein pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le mage aux cheveux roses.

-Regarde Sting fit-il en montrant le blond cendré du doigt.

Puis tout le monde se tourna vers le dragon blanc celui-ci était à genoux, les mains par terre, la tête penchée vers le sol et avait repris son apparence normale, on voyait bien le dégoût et la déception monter en lui.

-Sting ! cria Lector en s'envolant dans le stade près de son maître et se posa près de lui.

-Désolé Lector je n'ai pas pu gagner tu dois être profondément déçu...

-Au contraire je suis fière de toi répondit l'exceed rouge en lui tendant la patte. Regarde autour de toi.

Le dragon blanc leva la tête et vit presque tout les spectateurs en train de l'acclamer en criant son nom puis il se tourna vers ses camarades et voyait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était déçu, les garçons faisaient une pose nice guy comme Lee Rock et Gaï Maïto faisaient d'habitude, Wendy l'acclamait et Happy était ému.

-Tu vois tout le monde est fier de toi Sting, tu entends ces cris ils sont pour toi et pas pour Rufus tu as fait un super combat fit l'exceed rouge en souriant.

-Merci Lector après tout ce n'est pas si grave puisque je n'ai pas perdu répondit-il en se relevant et en levant son poing en signe de victoire même si il sait qu'il a fait match nul.


	27. Secrets et espionnage

Sting et Lector rentrèrent dans leur loge respective sous les applaudissements des spectateurs, malgré son match nul le dragon blanc était tout de même fier et si il n'y avait pas eu ce chrono c'était sûr qu'il aurait gagné face à Rufus. Il monta les marches de l'escalier puis il traversa le couloir et arriva devant la loge de sa guilde puis il entra dans la pièce l'air confiant.

-Salut tout le monde alors qu'est ce que vous en dites j'ai cartonné hein ? fit-il en ouvrant la porte.

-Sting t'es le plus fort ! s'exclama Lector.

-Fro le pense aussi continua Frosh debout sur la rambarde en pierre.

-Ouais tu as été super au moins on n'a pas perdu ça veut dire qu'on reste toujours invaincus au niveau des combats répondit le dragon de cristal avec arrogance.

-Tant qu'on a des points ça va l'important c'est de ne pas perdre face à Fairy Tail continua Natsu déterminé.

-Le dernier combat va commencer déclara Rogue près du balcon de sa guilde

-Je crois que c'est Mermaid Heel contre Quatro Cerberus continua Luxus.

Tous se rendirent près du balcon pour voir le dernier combat qui allait commencer mais pour Skyron cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance car il pensait à sa confrontation qu'il va faire le soir même contre son camarade du temple de Tsing. Il se rappela de toute la scène de ce matin et se demandait pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. Il avait hâte d'être à ce soir pour trouver les réponses à toutes ses questions mais il doit maintenant se concentrer sur le combat à venir même si ce n'est pas Fairy Tail.

-Passons maintenant à notre troisième combat de cette journée ce sera Risley Law de Mermaid Heel contre Semas de Quatro Cerberus !

-Je vais leur montrer le pouvoir des rondes s'écria la sirène dans sa loge.

-Vas-y Risley on compte sur toi ! continua la mage aux plantes avec sourire car elle était sûre d'elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Erika j'ai confiance en la magie que Kagura m'a apprise.

Pendant ce temps Yukino ne quittait pas le balcon de la guilde des dragons des yeux et semblait comme hypnotisée par un mage qui était près de la rambarde en pierre et cela n'échappa pas à Risley qui la vit.

-Yukino tu vas bien ? Tu es de plus en plus calme ces derniers temps...déclara la sirène un peu inquiète pour la constellationniste.

-Ah euh oui je vais bien...répondit la blanche avec le visage tout rouge et semblait cacher quelque chose.

-Si tu le dit donc je te crois bon j'y vais souhaiter moi bonne chance termina-t-elle avant de sortir de la loge.

-C'est décidé aujourd'hui j'aurai le courage de lui dire...songea Yukino en se retournant vers le balcon de Dragon Wings.

Les deux concurrents s'avancèrent dans l'arène et se retrouvèrent face à face pour le dernier combat. Le mage de la guilde sauvage était toujours déterminé et encouragé par ses camarades qui hurlaient tel une meute de loups enragés.

-Bien vu que vous êtes tous très impatients que le troisième et dernier combat de cette troisième journée de ces Grands Jeux Magiques...Commence !

Le gong retentit et Semas commença à tourner comme une toupie et fonça vers la sirène en pointant ses gros bras vers la tête de celle-ci.

-Attention Risley ! cria Miliana qui avait déjà combattu cet adversaire il y a deux ans.

La sirène esquiva le mage qui fonçait comme un taureau à qui on aurait fait voir une cape rouge en sautant en inversant la gravité pour sauter très haut avant d'atterrir derrière lui.

-Ne me sous-estime pas déclara-t-elle.

-Je vais gagner car je suis wild répondit-il avec une voix semblable à celle d'un robot puis il fonça une fois de plus vers la sirène qui plaça sa main devant elle.

-Magie de la Pesanteur : Flux gravitationnel !

Un cercle magique rose apparu au dessus de Semas et la gravité a cet endroit augmenta considérablement ce qui l'enfonça dans le sol tel une foreuse et seule sa tête dépassa du sol il était maintenant KO.

-C'est terminé le vainqueur est Risley Law de Mermaid Heel !

-Je vous ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer les rondes ! s'exclama-t-elle en repartant vers sa loge folle de joie.

-C'est avec ce dernier combat que s'achève cette troisième journée je vous invite à voir le tableau des résultats qui s'affiche sur les lacrimas-visions termina Chapati Lola et le tableau s'afficha.

Premier : Fairy Tail 44 pts

Second : Dragon Wings 43 pts

Troisième : Lamia Scale 29 pts

Quatrième : Mermaid Heel 28 pts

Cinquième : Blue Pegasus 25 pts

Sixième : Quatro Cerberus 11 pts

A la vue du tableau des résultats les dragon slayers étaient comme figés tel une statue de pierre faite par Evergreen, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux Fairy Tail était passé en tête du classement avec un seul malheureux point d'écart.

-J'y crois pas Fairy tail est passé devant nous ! s'exclama Skyron au bord de l'explosion en serrant le poing.

-On a juste un point d'écart on peut encore remonter répliqua Rogue pour apaiser la colère du dragon de cristal qui détestait que ses adversaires soient meilleur que lui ou ses camarades à cause de son orgueil démesuré.

Du côté de la loge de Fairy Tail l'ambiance n'était pas aussi électrique que dans la guilde des dragons ils étaient vraiment heureux d'être passé premiers au classement.

-Bien joué les enfants vous êtes passé premiers au classement de cette journée je vous félicite mais ne relâchez pas vos efforts déclara Makarov.

-Merci maître répondit Erza. Je crois que nous pouvons gagner maintenant que nous sommes en tête, retournons à l'auberge maintenant.

Toutes les guildes étaient dans le couloir menant a la sortie du stade il y avait beaucoup de foule et il était facile de se perdre si on n'était pas groupé. Les mages de Fairy Tail marchèrent vers la sortie en parlant de tout et de rien mais Lucy décida de se séparer du groupe.

-Où est ce que tu vas Lucy ? demanda la rousse en la voyant s'éloigner.

-Je vais faire ce qu'on a parlé hier soir on se retrouve à l'auberge, à tout à l'heure ! répondit la blonde.

Tout derrière une certaine mage aux cheveux blancs voyait la constellationniste s'éloigner et savait ce qu'elle allait faire et décida de la suivre discrètement. La blonde chercha de tous les côtés avant d'apercevoir au loin la tignasse rose du dragon de feu qui était unique en son genre et voyait qu'il était en train de discuter avec ses camarades.

-Au fait Sting tu sais où est passé Rogue il était avec nous il y a deux minutes...interrogea Natsu.

-C'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis vu qu'il est d'habitude très calme je croyais qu'il était avec nous. Laisse-moi réfléchir...Il leva les yeux au ciel pour essayer de se souvenir. Ah oui il y a quelqu'un qui l'a interpellé et il est parti après.

-Je me demande qui cherche à voir Rogue...

-Natsu ! cria une voix derrière le rose qui se retourna lui et les autres membres de sa guilde. Puis il vit Lucy courir vers lui et arriva essoufflée.

-Lucy ?! fit-il surpris de la voir et tout ses amis étaient aussi abasourdis que lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! demanda Skyron avec une voix froide et directe en fronçant les sourcils et Luxus avait le même regard.

-Calme-toi Skyron laisse moi faire, qu'est que tu veux Lucy ?

-Natsu je t'en supplie je peux te parler en privé c'est important... interrogea-t-elle avec des yeux d'une extrême sincérité.

-Bon suis moi fit-il en se dirigeant vers un couloir. Allez à l'auberge je vous rejoindrai après déclara-t-il en s'éloignant.

-D'accord Natsu ! s'exclama Happy. Tous les dragon slayers se dirigeaient vers la sortie à l'exception de Skyron qui restait à regarder son frère accompagné de la constellationniste s'éloigner peu à peu et Wendy l'avait remarqué.

-Tu viens pas Skyron ? demanda la prêtresse céleste en se retournant.

-Non j'ai un truc à faire je vous rejoindrai plus tard fit-il en s'éloignant et la prêtresse céleste se doutait un peu ce que le dragon de cristal avait en tête mais décida de reprendre sa route avec ses camarades.

A la manière d'un ninja le jeune blond suivait les deux mages en laissant suffisamment de distance entre lui et eux pour ne pas se faire repérer, il était un spécialiste de l'espionnage car on lui avait appris ça au temple de Tsing quand il était petit. Ils les suivirent jusqu'à un couloir en pierre où les deux mages étaient l'un en face de l'autre et les regardaient depuis un coin a l'embrochement d'un couloir mais il remarqua que derrière eux il y avait une autre personne qui faisait exactement la même chose que lui et reconnu immédiatement Lisanna qui espionnait elle aussi.

-Lisanna pourquoi elle aussi espionne Natsu et Lucy ? A moins que...songea-t-il avant de sourire.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler Lucy, vite on n'a pas le temps le stade va fermer et on sera enfermés jusqu'à demain.

-Eh bien je voulais te proposer qu'on parle tout les deux de ce qui s'est passé l'autre fois et comme c'est long et que je ne veux pas qu'on soit enfermés tout les deux...Pourquoi je dis ça bien sûr que je veux être enfermé rien qu'avec lui ! pensa-t-elle en même temps. Je te proposes qu'on se voit dans le parc de Crocus afin de discuter disons à 20h00 ce soir ? demanda-t-elle avec des yeux d'une grande gentillesse.

-Bon vu que tu as l'air sincère j'accepte mais j'espère que tu auras une bonne raison termina-t-il avant de se retourner et commença à partir vers l'endroit où était Skyron qui le vit aussitôt et se cacha.

-Merde il se dirige vers moi il faut pas qu'il me repère... Si je cours il va repérer ma position donc je n'ai pas le choix. Aigle de diamant !

Il créa un grand aigle et monta dessus avant de s'envoler a travers le couloir en se mettant à genoux sur le dos de l'oiseau et vola à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs étroits. Il arriva dans l'immense couloir de la sortie du stade avant de sortir par la porte principale qui était encore ouverte et se retrouva à l'extérieur et se posa près de la falaise où était le Domus Flau.

-Ouf j'ai réussi souffla-t-il soulagé avant d'entendre des voix derrière lui ces voix étaient celle de Natsu et de Lucy qui sortaient à leur tour puis il s'envola très haut dans le ciel et se plaça au dessus de la sortie de l'arène comme ça ils ne pourront pas le repérer a moins qu'ils ne se retournent puis il voyait qu'ils se séparaient à partaient chacun de leur côté. Puis quelques minutes après il vit Lisanna sortir de l'arène à son tour et décida d'aller vers elle. La mage Take Over aperçut une ombre derrière elle et eut peur de l'immense oiseau qui se posa devant elle.

-C'est toi Skyron qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle car elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici.

-Je peux te retourner la question, moi même si ça me fait mal de faire ça je surveille Natsu car je n'ai pas du tout confiance en Lucy, à ton tour de répondre.

-Ben moi je faisais pareil car je ne veux pas que Natsu ait du mépris envers Fairy Tail et je m'inquiète pour lui répondit-elle avec l'air inquiète.

-Je comprends Natsu m'a tout raconté de votre relation quand vous étiez petits, quand vous avaient élevés Happy rien que tout les deux expliqua-t-il sur son oiseau.

-Il t'as dit aussi sur la question que je lui avais posé dans notre maison ?! s'exclama-t-elle toute rouge en repensant à ce souvenir.

-Quelle question ? Non il ne m'a pas parlé d'une question mais il m'a avoué que lorsque que tu es rentré d'un monde appelé Edolas, il était un peu triste que tu ne sois pas aussi proche de lui qu'avant ta disparition et aussi qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi lors de son départ de la guilde.

-Vraiment ?! répliqua-t-elle surprise et avec le visage un peu rouge.

-Je ne gagnerai rien à mentir, il m'a dit ces mots : « Il ne s'écoule pas un jour sans que je ne pense à Lisanna, j'espère qu'elle va bien ». Cela prouve qu'il n'a pas de mépris envers Fairy Tail moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais j'ai seulement du mépris envers deux personnes c'est tout.

-Merci de m'avoir parlé de ça tu n'es pas si méchant que tu en a l'air expliqua-t-elle souriante.

-Si crois moi je suis un méchant garçon mais je le suis seulement avec les personnes que je ne peux pas supporter c'est tout. Bon je dois y aller à plus ! termina-t-il avant de s'envoler dans le ciel et s'éloigner dans les nuages.

Il vola le plus vite possible vers son auberge et se posa tout en douceur sur le toit de celle-ci avant de faire disparaître sa création et rentra dans l'auberge par la porte du toit. Il descendit les escaliers et retrouva ses compagnons dans le hall qui furent surpris qu'il arrive par les escaliers.

-Ben Skyron t'es venu ici comment ? interrogea Sting surpris.

-Je suis venu en volant c'est plus marrant et plus rapide qu'a pied, Natsu est rentré ? questionna-t-il en regardant tout la salle.

-C'est chiant que tu puisses voler... répondit-t-il avec un léger air jaloux.

-Je te rappelle qu'on peut tous voler ici : Toi tu as Lector et tes champs de force, Wendy a Carla et peut léviter grâce au vent, Gajeel a Lily, Rogue a Frosh, Natsu a Happy et Luxus a sa foudre donc c'est normal que moi aussi j'ai droit de voler comme tout les dragons expliqua-t-il en descendant les marches et s'asseyant à la table du dragon blanc.

-Oui c'est vrai c'est grâce à nos magies perdues qu'on peut voler intervint Rogue.

-Au fait t'étais où Rogue tu avais mystérieusement disparu tout à l'heure Sting m'a dit que quelqu'un t'avait interpellé.

-Rien ce n'était pas important répondit-il avec un air légèrement gêné.

-Gajeel est dans sa chambre avec Reby il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé fit la prêtresse céleste avec un air un peu triste.

-Je vois qu'elle tient beaucoup à lui commenta Carla debout sur le comptoir du bar en train de ressuyer un verre.

-C'est beau l'amourrrr s'écria Happy à côté de Carla en roulant les « r ».

Puis les dragon slayers se tournèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrit et on vit Natsu entrer en souriant comme si de rien n'était avec un pas léger.

-Salut Natsu alors qu'est ce qu'elle voulait la blondie ? demanda le dragon blanc.

-Rien on a juste parlé du tournoi et nous souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite.

-Tu blagues j'espère ? intervint Luxus qui était calme jusque là. N'oublie pas ce qu'elle nous a fait la dernière fois j'imagine mal une peste comme elle nous souhaiter bonne chance.

-Peut-être qu'elle voulait s'excuser ? répliqua Wendy. J'ai bien vu son regard et elle semblait sincère.

Le dragon de feu savait que c'était mal de mentir à ses amis mais il ne voulait pas les importuner avec cette histoire de rendez-vous au parc mais il ne savait pas que le dragon de cristal était au courant de la vérité et celui-ci compte bien en avoir le cœur net le soir même.


	28. Echange au parc

Dans l'auberge de la guilde des dragons, tout le monde faisait son activité habituelle à savoir tenir le bar pour les exceeds, ou discuter de tout et de rien pour les autres dragon slayers ce que faisait Sting et Rogue à leur table dans le hall. A l'étage plus précisément dans la chambre de Natsu, Happy et Skyron, le dragon de cristal était assis sur son lit regardant la mallette noire que lui avait laissé son camarade la veille, il pensait à son combat contre celui-ci le soir même. Mais il avait surtout hâte que le rendez vous de Lucy et de Natsu dans le parc arrive, il se tourna vers la pendule il était 19h00 plus qu'une heure avant de partir. Soudain Wendy ouvra la porte et entra dans la pièce.

-Salut Skyron déclara-t-elle en entrant.

-Salut Wendy répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Je voulais te parler de quelque chose continua-t-elle en s'avançant et s'asseyant près de lui sur le lit.

-Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu crois que ça va aller avec Jonathan d'après ce que Natsu m'a dit il a l'air très remonté contre toi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas tu sais très bien pourquoi je n'est pas pu rentrer au temple pendant toutes ces années et puis maintenant à cause de l'autre salaud le fossé qu'il y a entre lui et moi s'est agrandi. Mais crois-moi tu me connais je gagnerai et je réussirai à lui faire entendre raison en tant qu'armagicien expliqua-t-il souriant et l'air confiant.

-Tu as raison et tu n'as pas rejoins une guilde pour rien ça t'as apporté quelque chose de nouveau.

-C'est vrai si toi et Natsu ne m'avaient pas libéré je serais toujours dans cette prison de cristal à l'heure qu'il est et c'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu maîtriser ma magie de construction. Au fait est ce que tu fais confiance à Lucy toi ? interrogea-t-il car il voulait connaître le point de vue de la bleue.

-Personnellement je ne sais plus trop depuis tout à l'heure mon avis a un peu changé, peut-être qu'elle veut se racheter et qu'on lui pardonne.

-Moi je suis sûr qu'il y a une autre raison à son revirement de situation fit-il en mettant ses doigts sur son menton pour montrer qu'il était en train de réfléchir.

-Comment ça une autre raison ?

-Tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre ? On est au soir de la troisième journée des Jeux et on a dévoilés nos visages qu'au début de la première. Comment ça se fait que pendant deux jours elle s'en foutait complètement de se faire pardonner et puis tout d'un coup a la fin de la troisième journée elle essaye de se racheter moi je trouve ça louche.

-C'est vrai c'est bizarre il y a sûrement quelque chose qui l'a poussé à faire cela.

-Quelque chose ou plus précisément quelqu'un qui l'aurait convaincu de se racheter. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est trop tard maintenant elle aura beau me demander voir même de me supplier à genoux jamais je ne reviendrai à Fairy Tail et toi ?

-Moi aussi on a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves depuis qu'on a créé la guilde tout les sept, nous avons voyagé dans tout le pays pendant des mois afin de parfaire nos compétences et avons chacun développé une magie perdue liée à notre élément respectif.

-Il faut absolument que nous remportons ce tournoi car c'est en le gagnant que j'accomplirai un de mes objectifs mais à l'origine cet objectif ne vient pas de moi et toi pourquoi veux-tu gagner ?

-Moi je veux gagner pour Natsu qui m'a beaucoup aidé depuis que je l'ai rencontré lors de la mission avec Oracion Seis. Depuis que je suis avec lui mes compétences se sont largement améliorées et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui expliqua-t-elle souriante.

-C'est vrai moi aussi depuis notre rencontre ma vie a changée et c'est pour ça qu'il est hors de question que nous nous faisons battre par qui que ce soit.

Il se tourna vers la pendule qui était accrochée sur le mur il était 19h30 et savait ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant.

-Bon je vais prendre l'air pour me changer les idées déclara-t-il en se levant du lit.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas ce ne sera pas long et je reviendrai pour me préparer à aller voir Jon répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. A tout à l'heure termina-t-il en sortant de la pièce et en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-J'espère qu'il ne t'arriveras rien Skyron car ce soir j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...pensa la prêtresse céleste en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

Le dragon cristal traversa le couloir des dortoirs d'un pas léger il vit depuis la rambarde de l'étage le hall entier où les exceeds servaient les clients qui venaient dans leur auberge et vit Natsu qui se préparait à partir dehors et il savait très où il allait aller mais il comptait bien arriver avant lui. Il se dirigea vers la porte en fer au bout du couloir et l'ouvrit. Il monta les quelques marches de l'escalier en bois avant d'ouvrir une seconde porte en fer qui menait au toit. Il voulait voyager par la voie des airs car non seulement il serait plus rapide mais en plus personne ne demanderait où il allait dehors ce qui aurait été le cas si il serait passé par la porte principale. Il avança vers le milieu du toit de l'auberge qui était plat avant de mettre sa garde.

-Cygne de diamant déclara-t-il en créant un grand oiseau aux ailes fines et au long cou. Il monta sur la majestueuse créature avant de s'envoler haut dans le ciel étoilé.

-Alors si je me souviens bien l'auberge de Fairy Tail s'appelle Honey Bone commençons par là... déclara-t-il en volant au dessus de la cité fleurie avec un léger sourire sarcastique. C'est l'occasion parfaite pour tester mon nouveau jouet termina-t-il en fouillant dans la poche droite son pantalon noir.

 _Flash Back_

Dans la guilde Dragon Wings peu avant le tournoi, tout le monde s'amusait et rigolait comme d'habitude. Ils portaient leurs costumes avec leurs masques et Skyron était à une table en train de parler avec Wendy puis Gajeel rentra dans la guilde car il était parti en mission avec une boîte dans les mains.

-Tiens Gajeel alors cette mission on ne ta pas vu depuis au moins trois jours déclara Natsu en s'avançant vers lui.

-Ouais mais c'était facile le commanditaire m'a même offert quelque chose mais je ne pense pas que ça me sera utile. Puis il se tourna vers le dragon de cristal. Eh Skyron !

-Ouais ? répondit celui-ci en se tournant vers le dragon d'acier.

-Viens j'ai quelque chose pour toi répondit-il en posant la boîte sur la table. Et tout le monde se mit en cercle autour de celle-ci. Puis Gajeel l'ouvrit et tout le monde regarda à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda le jeune blond.

-C'est un appareil qui sert à viser de loin en zoomant et à capturer des images comme tu adore les attaques aériennes ça te permettra d'observer tes adversaires à une grande hauteur dans le ciel et à enregistrer leurs images.

-Waouh merci et comment ça s'appelle ? demanda-t-il en le prenant dans les mains.

-Euh un capteur d'images je crois...

-Je suis sûr que je trouverai un meilleur nom.

 _Fin du flash back_

Il sortit l'appareil de sa poche qui avait une forme assez creuse pour correspondre à l'oeil gauche du porteur et avait un grand objectif assez large et plat et il y avait des boutons au dessus et sur le côté gauche qui permettent de l'utiliser. Il mit l'appareil qui était maintenant fixé en haut à gauche de son visage avec l'objectif devant son œil gauche.

-Alors j'active le mode capture d'image fit-il en appuyant sur un bouton rouge qui était sur le côté. Maintenant je zoom continua-t-il en appuyant sur le second bouton gris qui était au dessus en partant de la gauche il pouvait voir depuis le ciel les passants dans la ville et même leurs visages car il y avait une immense faculté de zoom mais ce n'était pas ces gens qui l'intéressait.

Il tourna autour de la ville en cherchant avec son appareil pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un sourire sur son visage car il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

-Ça y est je t'ai trouvé blondie...déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire. Franchement la façon de parler de Sting a fini par déteindre sur moi pensa-t-il après s'être aperçu de ce qu'il vient de dire. La constellationniste était en train de marcher dans une rue de pavés et se dirigeait vers le parc de Crocus qui se trouvait plus loin. Vaut mieux que j'atterrisse rapidement avant qu'elle ne me repère heureusement qu'il fait nuit.

Il vola au dessus du parc de Crocus avant de voir un grand terrain d'herbe où il n'y avait personne ce qui était normal vu qu'il faisait nuit, il descendit tout doucement avant d'atterrir sur le sol vert. Puis il fit disparaître sa création.

-Bon maintenant trouvons un endroit surélevé pour pouvoir les repérer sans être repéré songea-t-il avant de courir vers les arbres.

Du côté de Natsu il était dans les rues de Crocus et se dirigeait vers le portail de l'entrée principale et se posait beaucoup de questions sur ce qui va se passer entre lui et la constellationniste.

-J'espère que je connaîtrai enfin ses raisons de son comportement de l'autre fois qui était tout simplement dégueulasse et très ingrat de sa part alors que c'est moi qui l'avait sauvé la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés pensa-t-il en franchissant le portail en fer du parc et marchait dans un chemin de pavés.

Lucy elle était déjà sur le banc et portait la tenue de d'habitude depuis qu'elle était revenue de l'île de Tenro et elle sentait le vent froid de la nuit sur sa peau ce qui la frissonna un peu puis elle regarda un poteau où il y avait une horloge il était 19h55 et elle s'aperçut qu'elle était un peu en avance sur ce qu'elle avait dit au dragon de feu peu de temps avant.

-Je crois que je suis un peu trop en avance sur ce coup là il faut qu'il va vite sinon je vais geler sur place tellement j'ai froid... pensa-t-elle en tremblant puis elle entendit des pas venir. Elle se tourna avant de voir le rose venir avec un pas léger. Natsu ! Fit-elle en levant le bras pour lui faire signe.

-Ah bonsoir Lucy répondit-il avec une voix assez neutre et en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le banc.

-Je suis contente que tu aies pu venir continua-t-elle en souriant.

-Vous voilà je vous ai enfin trouvés...fit le dragon cristal au sommet d'un grand sapin et voyant les deux mages grâce a son appareil. Je vais me rapprocher d'eux pour entendre ce qu'ils se disent ricana-t-il en souriant puis il sauta de l'arbre puis atterri sur le sol d'herbe avant de foncer vers l'endroit où était le rose et la blonde puis il monta à un arbre qui était face au banc mais assez loin tout en se dissimulant derrière les feuilles il utilisa son appareil pour les voir et son ouïe de dragon slayer pour les entendre.

-Alors je t'écoute Lucy sur ta version des faits de l'autre jour déclara le dragon de feu qui était assez direct et voulait tout de suite savoir.

-Eh ben voilà en fait quand tu as commencé à te battre avec Grey j'ai senti comme quelque chose de différent par rapport aux autres fois et ça Carla l'avait aussi ressenti commença-t-elle.

-Et qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il intrigué par ses propos.

-Je croyais que tu voulais tuer Grey...fini-t-elle par avouer.

Le dragon slayer de feu resta silencieux pendant un moment la coonstellationniste pensait l'avoir blessé sur ce coup là et ne savait pas quoi dire puis le rose répondit.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te dis ça par rapport aux autres fois.

-Au niveau de ton regard c'était un regard assez sadique et la façon dont tu as parlé et aussi la violence des coups m'ont fait vraiment pensé à... elle n'osa même pas finir sa phrase.

-A qui ? interrogea-t-il voyant qu'elle n'osa pas le dire.

-A celui de Zeleph avoua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Le dragon de feu et le dragon de cristal qui avaient tout entendu étaient scotchés par ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre la blonde venait de comparer la personne qui était le plus proche d'elle à Fairy Tail qui l'avait sauvé on ne sait combien de fois à un mage noir qui sème le chaos et la destruction depuis quatre cents ans.

-Zeleph ? pensa le jeune blond. C'est le nom que l'autre salaud m'a dit quand je l'ai affronté avant d'être enfermé, pourquoi elle dit ça ?

-Lucy je...

-Attends s'il te plait ! coupa la constellationniste. Oui en ce temps là j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais comme ce mage noir et j'ai laissé la haine m'envahir puis cette haine a pris le contrôle de moi. Je ne savais plus ce que je disais et je te demande pardon termina-t-elle d'une voix calme avec de légers gémissements.

-Je vois dans tes yeux et dans ta voix que tu es sincère donc je te pardonne déclara-t-il en souriant. Moi aussi je suis peut-être allé un peu trop loin avec cette histoire de trou noir ai fond de moi je ne voulait pas le faire mais je l'ai quand même fait pour gagner et pour ma guilde.

-D'accord donc euh tu vas rentrer à Fairy Tail ? demanda-t-elle en espérant qu'il dise oui.

-Je suis désolé Lucy mais ce n'est pas possible répondit-il avec une voix franche.

-Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-elle en haussant légèrement la voix.

-Parce que c'est trop tard maintenant, j'ai ma propre guilde tous mes amis compte sur moi pour le tournoi et crois moi je ne veux pas les décevoir...

-Mais je suis ton amie moi...commença-t-elle en enroulant son bras autour de celui-ci du rose.

-Hein ben euh oui répondit-il un peu gêné par la situation.

-Et en tant qu'amie je te dois de te faire un cadeau continua-t-elle.

-Un cadeau et c'est quoi ? demanda-t-il impatient car il adorait qu'on lui offre des choses.

-Fermes les yeux c'est une surprise termina-t-elle en souriant.

Le dragon de feu ferma les yeux et la blonde mit ses mains sur les joues du rose et commençait à approchait son visage près du sien tout doucement elle était vraiment heureuse de vivre cet instant unique puis au moment où elle allait l'embrasser un poignard de diamant fonça et se planta sur le banc juste entre les deux mages et la blonde poussa un cri.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! cria-t-elle en se tournant vers l'endroit où le poignard avait été jeté.

-Hein qu'est ce qui a ? s'exclama le dragon de feu en ouvrant les yeux.

Puis sautant depuis l'arbre Skyron se retrouvait maintenant face aux deux mages qui étaient choqués de le voir là il avait rangé son appareil mais il avait une tête assez énervée.

-Skyron qu'est ce que tu fais là ? déclara Natsu stupéfait.

-Je savais que tu préparais un truc blondie, mais parmi tout les scénarios possibles que j'avais imaginé je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça franchement bravo expliqua-t-il en tapant des mains.

-Mais comment tu as su pour...commença Lucy abasourdie.

-Pour quoi ? Le rendez-vous ? C'est simple comme j'avais un doute et que je ne te fais pas du tout confiance je vous ai espionné tout à l'heure et c'est comme ça que je suis là maintenant.

-Mais c'est impossible on t'aurais vu à la sortie du stade ! s'écria la blonde.

-Et tu étais à l'auberge quand je suis rentré continua Natsu.

-Détrompe toi répondit-il et il commença a tout raconter : son espionnage, comment il a pu sortir sans se faire remarquer, aller a l'auberge en volant très vite et comment il les a retrouvés.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda la blonde.

-Oh tu parles du poignard ? Il s'approcha de Lucy puis il prit son menton entre son index et son pouce. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas laisser mon frère se faire manipuler par une garce comme toi expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Mais à la fin de sa phrase et sans qu'il ne l'ai prévu il se prit une grosse baffe de la part de la constellationniste et on voyait bien la marque rouge sur la joue gauche du jeune blond. Natsu lui était vraiment choqué de voir ça.

-Elle...Elle...Elle a osé...Elle a osé lever la main sur moi ? pensa le dragon slayer de cristal qui sentait la colère montait de plus en plus et ça Natsu le voyait bien à son regard.

-Non si il fait ce que je penses... pensa-t-il un peu inquiet.

Puis le dragon de cristal explosa littéralement de colère et pris la blonde par le bout de son bustier et le leva en l'air comme si c'était un col.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai pas le cran pour frapper une fille ?! cria-t-il à la blonde. Faux ma vielle car dans ma vie j'ai fait des choses bien pires que ça j'ai...

Le dragon de feu savait qu'il était hors de lui et quand il était dans cet état il était capable de tout donc il pris le dragon slayer en mettant sa main sur sa bouche l'empêcher de dire la suite de sa phrase.

-Arrête Skyron tu allais révéler sur ce que tu m'a fait fait promettre de ne rien dire ! s'exclama-t-il en tenant fermement le dragon de cristal qui s'agitait puis il s'arrêta a la fin de sa phrase.

-Bon je crois que je vais y aller...fit la blonde assez choqué mais elle se posait des questions sur de quoi il parlait. On se retrouve demain pour le tournoi.

-Hein euh d'accord à demain Lucy fit-il en lui faisant signe puis il se tourna vers le jeune blond.

-Moi je rentre à l'auberge fit-il avec un air énervé. Je vais me préparer pour aller voir Jon c'est bientôt l'heure.

-Ok je viens avec toi termina-t-il d'une voix calme.

Les deux dragon slayers rentrèrent à l'auberge en volant sur deux grands oiseaux de diamant, le dragon de cristal savait que la blonde allait payer pour ce qu'elle lui a fait mais il laissa cela de côté et se concentra sur Jon, le dragon de feu savait que le dragon de cristal avait fait tout cela seulement pour le protéger et aussi car il n'aimait pas du tout Lucy. Ils arrivèrent à l'auberge et se posèrent sur le toit puis ils descendirent les escaliers avant d'aller dans leur chambre et le dragon de cristal ouvra le grosse mallette noire.

-Je vois je savais qu'il avait mit ça quand il m'a dit qu'on allait se battre comme au bon vieux temps pensa-t-il en voyant qu'il y avait à l'intérieur

Quelques minutes après le dragon slayer de cristal sortit de la chambre avec un haut noir moulant ses muscles sans manches ce qui laissait ses épaules et ses bras nus avec le même emblème blanc que celui de Jon. Il portait un pantalon assez court et large comme celui de Natsu mais noir, des sandales noires et des mitaines de la même couleur et avait deux katanas dans leurs fourreaux avec le manche rouge.

-Au fait vous vous battiez souvent toi et Jonathan ? demanda le dragon de feu.

-On se battait presque tout les jours avec ou sans magie à chaque fois qu'on s'affrontait c'était presque tout le temps match nul avec un léger avantage pour Jon expliqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il curieux.

-Parce que sa magie est tout simplement destructrice répondit-il avec une voix franche.


	29. Les deux armagiciens

Le dragon de feu voyait très bien dans les yeux de Skyron qu'il était très sérieux quand il disait cela il était un peu inquiet mais il avait confiance en sa force. Ils étaient tout les deux dans le couloir de l'auberge et attendaient que l'heure soit venue.

-Au fait tu as utilisé ce que t'a offert Gajeel l'autre fois ? demanda le rose debout contre le mur.

-Ouais c'est grâce a mon appareil photo que je vous ai trouvés répondit-il d'une voix calme.

-Ton appareil quoi ? répliqua-t-il surpris par ce qu'il vient de dire car c'est la première fois qu'il entendit ce mot.

-C'est le nom que j'ai donné je trouve que sa sonne mieux que « capteur d'images » répliqua-t-il.

-Même dans 2000 ans je suis sûr que personne n'appellera ce truc comme ça fit-il en rigolant.

-Qui sait ? On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve et tout le monde invente des mots pour les générations futures termina-t-il en riant.

Puis il se tourna vers la pendule il était 20h45 le jeune blond savait que c'était l'heure il descendit les marches de l'escalier avec Natsu pour retrouver ses camarades. Puis ils sortirent tous de l'auberge et marchaient ensemble dans les rues de Crocus, il y avait Sting, Wendy, Luxus, Lector, Carla et Happy qui avaient décidés de venir avec les deux frères puisque Rogue avait insisté pour rester avec Frosh a l'auberge pour surveiller avait-il dit. Les dragons marchaient dans la ville qui étaient joyeuse et festive comme a chaque soir et les passants étaient intrigués par l'accoutrement du dragon cristal qui ne passait pas inaperçu vu les katanas qu'il avait dans le dos. Puis la prêtresse céleste pris la parole brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était formé depuis leur départ.

-Au fait Skyron... commença-t-elle.

-Oui ? répondit-il d'une voix calme.

-Est ce que Jon a toujours était aussi méchant envers toi ?

-Non, il a juste un mauvais caractère quand j'étais petit c'est lui qui m'a appris à lire et a écrire couramment expliqua-t-il en marchant.

-Ah bon parce que tu ne savais pas lire avant ? intervint Happy.

-Si mais avant de le rencontrer je ne savais lire et écrire que les noms de cristaux en fait et je devais savoir lire pour partir en mission.

-Ah ouais moi aussi avant d'intégrer Fairy Tail je ne savais lire et écrire que les noms de plats et c'est Erza qui m'a appris a lire avec son entraînement de trois jours sans dormir...

-Franchement ça a du être dur moi je m'amusais à apprendre avec Jon et en une semaine je savais lire couramment ricana-t-il en se rappelant ses souvenirs et Natsu voyait bien le sourire qu'il arborait en repensant a cela.

Ils arrivèrent à la sortie de la ville et s'arrêtèrent près de la porte principale. A l'extérieur le décor était rocheux et entourés de montagnes grises. Les dragon slayers regardaient autour d'eux il n'y avait personne et se demandaient s'ils n'étaient pas un peu en avance, ils regardèrent la pendule de l'église qui était loin mais on voyait le cadran qui était illuminé il était 21h00 pile.

-Ben où il est ? fit Natsu en regardant autour de lui.

-Il s'est peut-être moqué de nous et finalement il est parti continua Sting.

-Je ne pense pas intervint Skyron. J'ai bien vu dans son regard il était très sérieux.

-Tu es finalement venu fit une voix derrière les dragon slayers puis ils se retournèrent tous vers elle.

Puis il virent une silhouette en haut d'un bâtiment de la ville illuminé par la lumière du croissant de lune et des étoiles. Puis la personne disparut en une seconde et réapparut devant les dragon slayers avec un sourire sarcastique.

-Quelle rapidité… pensa Luxus qui ne l'avait même pas vu bouger. Lui aussi maîtrise le hotora…

-Je vois que tu as mit ta tenue ça prouve que tu n'as pas eu de perte de mémoire...Puis il vit les autres camarades de jeune blond. Qu'est qu'ils font là eux ?

-C'est qui que t'appelles « eux » ? intervint Sting en fronçant les sourcils devant l'attitude de l'homme aux cheveux bruns.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit que je devais venir seul continua Skyron avec une voix calme et sérieuse.

-Enfin peu importe après tout comme ça tout le monde verra le dragon de cristal vaincu pour sa trahison mais ce qui m'étonne le plus ce que tu n'as pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu...

-C'est une longue histoire rétorqua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

-Alors je vais juste te poser une question : As-tu rempli ta mission ? interrogea-t-il les bras croisés.

Le dragon de cristal resta silencieux après que le brun ait terminé sa phrase on sentait bien qu'il avait du mal à répondre.

-Oui et non...finit-il par souffler d'une voix calme avec une légère tristesse.

-Comment ça oui et non ?! s'écria Jon qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Est ce que tu as tué le salaud qui a tué notre maître oui ou non ?!

-Non ajouta-t-il on sentait bien de la honte dans son visage quand il prononça ce mot.

A ce moment précis la colère montait chez le brun il avait placé tellement d'espoir en son ancien compagnon et celui-ci fini par répondre qu'il n'avait pas réussi il se doutait bien qu'il allait répondre cela et décida de passer a l'action.

-Alors dans ce cas je vais donc t'anéantir fit-il en dégainant les deux katanas a manches bleus de leurs fourreaux. Ce sera un combat sans magie comme au bon vieux temps.

Le dragon slayer de cristal était soulagé de combattre sans magie car il savait la puissance destructrice de la magie du brun mais en même temps il ne voulait pas en arriver là. Mais si c'était la seule solution pour faire ouvrir les yeux de son ami alors il n'avait pas le choix. Il dégaina à son tour ses deux katanas à manches rouges et était prêt à combattre. Il savait très bien que son adversaire était plus grand, plus musclé mais pas autant que Luxus et ce pour une bonne raison mais surtout il y avait maintenant neuf ans d'écart entre lui et son camarade. Il prit maintenant un air déterminé et se préparait à attaquer. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que ce serait Jon qui fit le premier coup puisqu'il fonça vers lui et attaqua en donnant un coup vertical avec ses deux katanas ce qui choqua les camarades du jeune blond. Mais ce dernier para le coup en mettant ses katanas en croix.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas oublier le kenjutsu commenta Jon en mettant plus de force.

-Est ce que ça va Skyron ? demanda Natsu qui s'inquiétait lui. T'inquiètes pas je vais t'aider. Puis il commença a courir vers Jon.

-Te mêles pas de ça Natsu ! cria le dragon de cristal ce qui stoppa le dragon de feu qui fut surpris par sa réponse. C'est une affaire entre lui et moi alors reste en dehors de ça expliqua-t-il en tentant de repousser l'attaque du brun puis il fit un salto arrière et se tourna vers le rose.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? On est amis tout les deux et on fait parti de la même guilde pas vrai ? Expliqua-t-il.

-Natsu...

-Ah vous êtes amis c'est bien ça Skyron ? répliqua le brun. Alors comme ça t'as de nouveaux amis comme Natsu et les autres membres de ta guilde ?!

-Jon... fit-il en se tournant vers lui.

-Prends ça ! Faucon pélerin déclara-t-il en sautant assez haut et en pointant ses katanas vers le bas puis il accéléra vers le dragon de cristal avec son attaque en piqué ce qui fit une explosion de poussière vu l'endroit rocheux où ils combattaient. Une fois la poussière dissipée on vit que les katanas de Jon avait été plantés dans le sol car le jeune blond avait dévié l'attaque de justesse et était maintenant accroupi devant son camarade.

-Ok à mon tour maintenant déclara-t-il en se relevant et en fonçant vers lui et en joignant ses katanas tout en les pointant vers son adversaire. Etoile filante !

Il fit un léger saut tout en continuant à viser l'abdomen de Jon, il était au raz du sol d'où le nom de la technique d'épéiste. Mais le brun se décala à gauche au dernier moment vu qu'il connaissait le point faible de cette technique. Au moment où il passa à côté de lui il donna un coup vertical avec son katana droit afin de couper son partenaire en deux. Mais le dragon de cristal l'avait vu venir et le para avec son katana gauche avant de se mettre en position pour sa prochaine technique.

-Aiguillon ! lança-t-il en donnant plusieurs estocades si rapides qu'on ne les vit presque pas comme un marteau-piqueur mais Jon para toutes les attaques avec le plat de son sabre qui n'était pourtant pas très large. C'était comme si il devinait où Skyron allait frapper.

-C'est tout ce que t'as alors elle est où ta fameuse puissance hein ? commenta t-il en faisant un tour sur lui-même puis en donnant un coup de manche de son sabre qui était dans sa main droite sur le torse du dragon de cristal qui serrait les dents de douleur puis il fut propulsé au loin et tomba au sol et se releva difficilement sous le regard choqué de ses camarades qui ne pouvaient pas intervenir.

-Jon pourquoi est ce que tu fais tout ça ? demanda-t-il car il voulait des réponses a ses questions qui le torturait psychologiquement depuis ce matin.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Peut-être que toi tu peux me dire pourquoi tu nous a abandonnés ?

-Quoi qu'est ce que tu dis ? T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? répondit-il avec une voix calme.

-Moi et Istara nous avions placés beaucoup d'espoir en toi et on te faisait confiance mais non !

 _Flash back_

Nous sommes en l'an 780, dans un temple a l'architecture chinoise en haut d'une immense montagne grise entourés d'autres montagnes verticales de la même couleur on pouvait voir des nuages depuis le temple et trois adolescents d'environ treize ans sont devant la porte principale. Le ciel était teint d'une aurore orangée matinale.

-Tu comptes vraiment partir Skyron ? demanda un garçon brun aux yeux bleus très clairs avec un haut moulant noir et un pantalon court de la même couleur et avait deux katanas aux manches bleus dans le dos.

-Oui il le faut je dois trouver ce sale type qui a tué notre maître et que je l'élimine et pour ça je serai prêt à tout après je reviendrai ne t'inquiète pas répondit un garçon blond aux yeux bleus foncés avec la même tenue que le brun avec deux katanas aux manches rouges dans le dos et un sac noir.

-Fais attention a toi intervint une fille aux cheveux courts argentés-beiges, aux yeux marrons clairs et qui portait un pantalon blanc avec une ceinture rouge, des sandales noires et un haut blanc avec des manches noires ainsi qu'une veste noire avec une tête de tigre blanche dessinée dans le dos. Elle avait aussi un bandeau gris sur son front et portait une rapière a manche bleu qui était dans un fourreau noir. De loin on dirait un garçon mais c'était bien une fille.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Istara et prends soin de Jon tu sais qu'il peut être impulsif si tu n'est pas là ricana-t-il.

-Tu dis ça mais toi tu es beaucoup trop clément quand tu te bats ! s'écria la brun.

-Calme-toi Jon continua l'argentée. Bon je te souhaite bonne chance Skyron et soit prudent continua-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras pour se dire au revoir.

-Merci Istara répondit-il puis il s'approcha du brun et lui serra la main. Jon je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi, Istara, Tsurugi-sensei et tout nos compagnons du temple de Tsing c'est pour ça que je remuerai ciel et terre pour éliminer ce mage noir.

Puis le jeune blond s'éloigna de ses deux amis en leur faisant signe de la main et en leur faisant un dernier sourire.

 _Fin du flash back_

-Moi, Istara et tout les autres au temple de Tsing nous t'avions attendus pendant des années et plus les années passaient plus nous perdions espoir et nous nous inquiétions pour toi. Au bout d'un moment nous sommes partis à ta recherche mais nous n'avions plus jamais entendu parler de toi comme si tu avais disparu de la surface de la terre on te croyait mort. Mais un jour...

 _Flash Back_

Dans une ville un homme de vingt cinq ans marchait dans les rues puis il vit plein de monde sur une place où il y avait une grosse lacrima vision qui était installée.

-C'est terminé ! Le vainqueur du combat est Skyron Dust de Dragon Wings ! fit l'arbitre à tête de citrouille.

-Skyron c'est toi ? pensa l'homme qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux et qui sentait les larmes qui commencèrent a couler sur son visage mais c'est larmes étaient des larmes de colère plutôt que de joie ou de tristesse.

 _Fin du flash back_

-Tu as rejoins une guilde de mages et tu participes a un tournoi plutôt que de tenir la promesse que tu as faite à moi et à Istara tu n'as pensé qu'a ta petite personne espèce d'égoïste !

A la fin du récit du brun tout le monde resta silencieux, le jeune blond avait la tête baissée et aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Natsu, Sting et Wendy qui étaient déjà au courant de l'histoire du dragon de cristal restaient taciturnes mais les plus choqués étaient Luxus et les exceeds qui n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

-Je comprends...déclara le dragon de cristal d'une voix calme. Mais je peux tout t'expliquer...

-Trop tard ! cria Jon qui fonçait vers le jeune blond en brandissant ses katanas. Puis le jeune blond fonça à son tour avec l'air déterminé à lui faire entendre raison. Les deux adversaires s'échangèrent des coups avec leurs armes qui dégageaient des étincelles mais aucun d'entre eux n'arrivaient à toucher l'autre. Mais Jon qui avait plus de force physique repoussa le jeune blond dans les airs qui se remit facilement sur ses pieds.

-Tu as changé ta façon de combattre ou tu as passé la majorité de ton temps à te forger ce corps d'athlète, je ne reconnais pas tes mouvements alors qu'as-tu fait ? demanda-t-il car ce combat ne ressemblait à aucun de ceux qu'ils ont fait avant.

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis ce genre de mec qui ne s'occupe que de son apparence ? Allons tu imagines des choses, tu me connais fit-il en disparaissant soudainement et en réapparaissant derrière le jeune blond en mettant la lame de son sabre sous son cou ce qui consterna ses amis de Dragon Wings qui ne voulait pas intervenir quoi qu'il arrive. Tu sais très bien que quand je combats je n'ai aucune pitié quelque soit mon adversaire souffla-t-il dans l'oreille du jeune blond.

Le dragon de cristal sentait que son ami était prêt à tout et disparut avec son hotora mais Jon le suivit dans les airs avec la même technique.

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! lança-t-il en réapparaissant dans le dos du dragon slayer et lui donna un puissant coup vertical et on entendit du sang gicler.

Skyron atterrit sur le sol et était accroupit et avait la main sur son épaule gauche qui avait été entaillée tout en voyant son sang sur la lame du sabre du brun qui était debout devant lui.

-Rends-toi à l'évidence, je suis meilleur que toi ! Pourquoi as-tu temps de mal à l'admettre ? Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ?! Tu pensais vraiment que quelqu'un comme moi ne pourrait pas te battre ? Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, tu es toujours pareil à penser que tu surmonteras n'importe quel obstacle avec ta volonté. Maintenant je suis devenu bien plus fort que toi, et tu vas bientôt connaître le prix à payer pour nous avoir déserté le front pendant une dizaine d'années, c'est ton destin Skyron ! Il est trop tard ! expliqua-t-il avec un air sérieux.

-Je vois que la seule façon de te faire entendre raison c'est de te vaincre, je vais concentrer toute ma force dans cette dernière attaque…fit-il en se mettant en position malgré la douleur de sa blessure.

Puis les deux mages du temple de Tsing s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre ils portèrent chacun un coup si rapide qu'on ne le vit presque pas et ils s'éloignèrent et se tenaient debout avec leurs armes.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! s'écria Happy.

-Je n'ai rien vu c'était trop rapide.

Puis sans que personne ne s'y attendait le sang d'un des deux mages gicla à partir du flanc droit et tomba à terre sur le dos, ce mage était Skyron.

-J'ai perdu pensa-t-il en regardant le ciel. Il est devenu beaucoup plus fort que moi, si seulement j'avais pu l'éliminer la dernière fois rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais à cause de mon immense orgueil je me suis fait avoir et je fut enfermé dans une prison de cristal et maintenu dans un coma artificiel pendant neuf ans. C'est à cause de toi que mon meilleur ami m'en veut maintenant sois maudit Brain...

Pendant que le jeune blond faisait son monologue dans sa tête il ne put retenir ses larmes qui coulèrent sur le sol rocheux lui qui était prétentieux et arrogant. Il était allongé devant ses camarades qui n'en croyait pas leurs yeux, Wendy avait les mains qui tremblait son pressentiment était donc fondé. Skyron observait le croissant de lune qu'il y avait puis celui-ci disparu derrière des nuages noirs.

-La lune en a de la chance songea-t-il. Elle au moins, elle peut se cacher pour pas qu'on la voit pleurer...

Après cela il ferme ses yeux et tomba inconscient, le brun s'approcha de lui et voyait les traces de larmes qu'il y avait sur le visage du dragon de cristal.

-Regardez moi ça qui l'aurait cru le grand et puissant Skyron Dust, se met a chialer comme une fillette franchement tu me fait pitié c'était pas avec une technique de hotora aussi lente que t'aurais pu me battre se moqua-t-il en piétinant la tête du dragon slayer tout en riant puis sans qu'il ne le prévoit il reçu deux coups de poings et fut propulsé au loin, puis il fixa les personnes qui avait oser faire une chose pareille et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Natsu et Sting qui avait décidé d'intervenir. Comment avez-vous osé ! cria-t-il.

-Wendy occupes-toi de Skyron je me charge de lui avec Sting ordonna le dragon de feu avec un air sérieux.

-D'accord répondit la prêtresse céleste puis Luxus prit le corps du dragon de cristal dans ses bras et mit la blessure qu'il avait un flanc devant Wendy qui commencer à le soigner.

De leur côté Natsu et Sting fixaient Jonathan du regard qui était plein de haine à son égard.

-Comment tu as pu lui faire ça espèce d'ordure déclara le dragon blanc.

-Je te jure que tu vas me le payer continua le dragon de feu.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir répondit le brun qui souriait.

Puis Natsu et Sting foncèrent vers Jon, sautèrent et entourèrent leurs poings de leurs éléments respectifs.

-Poing d'acier du dragon de feu !

-Poing du dragon blanc !

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Skyron à rejoint votre guilde vous êtes comme lui des dragons slayers mais moi aussi je suis spécial.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se préparait a lancer un sort de souffle sous les regards choqués des dragon slayers et des exceeds.

-Rugissement du dieu de la guerre !

Il lança un souffle d'un liquide noir qui tourbillonnait et emporta les deux dragon slayers et les envoyèrent au sol avant qu'ils n'atteignent Jon avec leurs attaques.

-C'est quoi ce truc de l'eau ? demanda Sting en se relevant.

-Non c'est plus dense que ça, c'est du sang...répondit Natsu accroupit.

-Eh oui je représente le dieu de la guerre, de la brutalité et de la destruction. Je suis un god slayer de seconde génération termina le brun qui souriait de plaisir.


	30. Jon le dieu de la guerre

Dans les montagnes à l'extérieur de la capitale de Fiore trois mages étaient autour d'un feu de camp en cercle. Ils portaient tout les trois des capes bleues foncées et étaient assis sur le sol.

-Alors Jellal, tu as trouvé quelque chose au stade ? demanda une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron qui portait une combinaison noire et blanche.

-Non je n'ai rien ressenti lors des épreuves d'aujourd'hui pourtant je suis certain qu'il y a une magie sinistre dans les parages... répondit le maître de Crime Sorcière.

-Tu crois que c'est Oracion Seis ? interrogea une mage aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts clairs.

-Probablement mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'un grand malheur va bientôt se produire vu qu'ils ont réussi à s'évader avec d'autres prisonniers.

Le mage aux cheveux bleus foncés se leva et observa l'immense cité depuis la falaise où était leur campement où on pouvait voir toute la cité fleurie. Puis le maître de la guilde indépendante s'exclama.

-Attendez, je la ressens maintenant... fit-il surpris.

-Quoi ? En pleine nuit et où ça ? questionna Ultia en se levant avec Meldy.

-A l'extérieur de la ville il y a une magie sinistre qui ne présage rien de bon c'est pour ça qu'on a rien trouvé a l'intérieur...

-Allons-y termina la mage aux cheveux roses en commençant a courir avec ses compagnons.

Pendant ce temps là du côté des membres de Dragon Wings à l'extérieur de la ville, Natsu et Sting fixaient Jon du regard et se préparaient à combattre encore un peu choqués par ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre. Derrière eux, Luxus tenait Skyron dans ses bras devant Wendy qui commençait à soigner les blessures au du dragon de cristal. A côté d'eux Happy, Lector et Carla regardaient la scène mais l'exceed blanche mettait sa patte sur sa tête et était un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

-Un god slayer de seconde génération ? déclara le dragon de feu ne comprenant pas ce que le brun venait de dire.

-Jamais entendu parler continua le dragon blanc.

-Eh bien tu vas apprendre ce qu'est le pouvoir du sang du dieu de la guerre...fit Jon qui était préparé à attaquer. Un vent passa et souleva la poussière rocheuse entre les dragon slayers et le god slayer. Puis ce fut Natsu qui fit le premier mouvement car il en voulait au brun d'avoir vaincu son ancien camarade. Il courra vers Jon avec deux boules de feu dans les mains qu'il réunit pour en faire qu'une seule.

-Supplice du dragon de feu !

La boule de feu qui était assez grande allait vers le god slayer qui n'était pas trop impressionné et sauta très haut évitant la boule de feu. Puis en l'air il fit tournoyer du sang noir dans sa main droite et se préparait à lancer un sort.

-Par le sang de god slayer qui coule dans mes veines ! Abat toi sur ce monde et fait leur ressentir la douleur ! Déferlante du dieu de la guerre !

Un torrent de sang fonça vers les dragon slayers qui l'évitèrent en sautant mais le sort se courba et remonta vers le haut formant un « V » depuis l'envoyeur et ils se le prirent de pleins fouets et étaient enveloppés tout les deux de sang. Ils protégèrent leurs visages avec leurs avant-bras avant de retomber sur le sol debout.

-A mon tour ! fit Sting qui n'avait pas attaqué depuis le début du combat. Hurlement du dragon blanc !

Le blond cendré lança un laser qui allait vers le god slayer qui l'esquiva en utilisant son hotora puis il réapparut dans les airs. Natsu en profita pour l'attaquer en se propulsant dans les airs avec ses flammes puis il donna un coup de poing enflammé que le god slayer para d'une seule main avant d'attraper le poignet du dragon slayer de feu et il l'envoya vers le sol avec une grande force. Le rose s'écrasa sur le sol et était sur le dos, mais il pu quand même se relever.

-Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses fit le god slayer devant ses adversaires avec un sourire carnassier.

Puis il concentra du sang noir dans ses mains et celui-ci prit la forme de deux épées à la lame courte mais large. Puis il fonça vers les dragons slayers qui étaient surpris.

-Quoi il peut créer des armes avec son sang ?! s'écria le dragon de feu surpris par l'allure de l'attaque.

-Glaives du dieu de la guerre !

Il disparut et réapparut à côté de ses adversaires qui étaient proches et donna un coup en croix qui frappa les deux dragon slayers sur leurs ventres car ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'esquiver son attaque.

-Le dieu de la guerre est capable de durcir son sang afin de créer n'importe qu'elle arme afin de remporter une bataille expliqua le god slayer en faisant disparaître ses glaives. Natsu et Sting se relevèrent avec un peu de difficulté ce qui surpris un peu Jon.

-Waouh vous avez du cran de vous relever après que les glaives du dieu de la guerre vous aient atteints. Cela prouve bien que vous êtes de le même trempe que Skyron le dragon de cristal et c'est quoi vos surnoms à vous déjà ? demanda le god slayer qui avait un doute en voyant le dragon de feu.

-Sting le dragon blanc fit celui-ci.

-Natsu le dragon de feu aussi bien appelé « la salamandre » continua le rose.

-Je m'en doutais... répliqua le brun. C'est donc pour ça qu'il a rejoint cette guilde...

-Oui tu dois bien savoir que Skyron a toujours voulut me rencontrer !

-C'est vrai on avait entendu parler d'un dragon slayer qui s'appelait « la salamandre » mais jamais je ne penserai le rencontrer un jour... Il s'arrêta de parler pendant un moment et semblait réfléchir puis il reprit la parole. Cependant cela n'explique pas pourquoi Skyron a tourné le dos a ses camarades pendant des années et ne donnant aucun signe de vie... Une énergie entoura le god slayer qui sentait la colère montait en lui en se posant des questions sur le dragon de cristal. Je vais donc vous éliminer puisque que vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin ! Rugissement du dieu de la guerre !

Il recracha un jet de sang noir vers ses adversaires qui ne pouvait pas se faire avoir deux fois par la même attaque. Ils coururent chacun sur un côté et tentèrent de faire une prise en tenaille. Natsu depuis la gauche et Sting depuis la droite et foncèrent en même temps avec leurs poings entourés de leurs éléments respectifs.

-Poing d'acier du dragon de feu !

-Poing du dragon blanc !

Le god slayer recula en faisant un bond en arrière mais les dragon slayers continuèrent leurs attaques et étaient maintenant tout les deux face au brun et lancèrent les attaques. Le god slayer n'eut le temps que de mettre son avant-bras gauche entre lui et ses adversaires. Une violente explosion de poussière entourait les trois adversaires devant les yeux abasourdis des autres membres de Dragon Wings.

-Est ce qu'ils l'ont eu ? déclara le mage de foudre.

-Je crois oui il n'a pas cherché a esquiver continua l'exceed bleu.

-Comment va Skyron ? demanda l'exceed rouge en se tournant vers le dragon de cristal qui était dans les bras du mage de foudre et devant la dragon slayer céleste.

-Ses blessures sont sérieuses mais heureusement elles ne sont que superficielles, le problème c'est qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang ça va prendre du temps pour le soigner expliqua-t-elle en entourant ses mains d'une lumière bleue ciel face a la blessure.

-Je vois... termina Lector.

Du côté des mages de Crime Sorcière ils coururent dans les plaines rocheuse a l'extérieur de la ville avec Jellal en premier et Ultia et Meldy derrière. Leurs capes se soulevaient au vent.

-C'est par là Jellal ! fit la rose.

-Oui je sais continua ce dernier. Puis les mages entendirent des explosions et s'arrêtèrent.

-C'est quoi ce bruit ? se demanda Ultia en se tournant vers l'endroit où elle l'avait entendu.

-Cette magie c'est celle de Natsu...

-Il est sûrement en train de se battre continua la rose.

-Allons voir fit le maître de Crime Sorcière.

Puis ils continuèrent leur route dans la même direction que celle de départ cela voulait dire que la magie sinistre se trouvait vers l'endroit où était Natsu pensèrent les mages indépendants.

De retour au combat entre les dragon slayers et le god slayer de la guerre, les mages regardaient la poussière qui commençait a se dissiper petit a petit. Puis on découvrit les deux dragons slayers avec leurs poings sur un objet circulaire noir qui était fixé sur l'avant-bras gauche du god slayer.

-Il s'en ait fallu de peu...commença celui-ci. Heureusement que le bouclier du dieu de la guerre est toujours opérationnel...

-Saleté de...fit le dragon blanc en reculant avec Natsu. Propulsion blanche !

Le dragon blanc fut entouré d'une lumière blanche ce qui veut dire qu'il passe en mode sérieux et observait le brun déterminé.

-Je vois que tu es donc un dragon slayer de troisième génération c'est ça ? C'est la première fois que j'en affronte un vu que Skyron est de la première. Moi je suis de la nouvelle génération de god slayers qui surpasse la première !

-Arrête avec ton baratin...continua Natsu qui courra vers le god slayer les deux poings entourés de flammes. Tu veux dire que tu as reçu ta magie à partir d'une lacrima ? demanda-t-il en frappant son adversaire qui para ses coups avec ses poings entourés de sang noir. Puis Sting qui s'était propulsé dans le ciel envoya un laser avec son bras que le brun esquiva en reculant.

-Une lacrima ? Pas du tout répondit-il en souriant sarcastiquement.

-Alors comment tu as appris ta magie ?! cracha le dragon de feu énervé qui envoya un torrent de flammes que le god slayer évita en disparaissant avec son hotora et en réapparaissant derrière les deux mages.

-On ne me l'a pas apprise répondit-il en concentrant du sang noir entre ses deux mains. Je n'ai pas choisi cette magie, c'était mon destin de l'avoir car je l'ai depuis ma naissance. Lances du dieu de la guerre !

Plusieurs lances noires sortirent de la boule noire qui était entre les mains du god slayers dans toutes les directions vers les dragon slayers qui avaient du mal à les esquiver mais l'une d'entre elles frôla l'épaule droite du dragon de feu et du sang coula de sa blessure sur le sol rocheux.

-Natsu ! cria l'exceed bleu choqué.

-Enfoiré...fit le dragon de feu en tenant son bras droit.

-Tu tiens le coup Natsu ? s'inquiéta le dragon blanc en voyant son camarade blessé.

-T'inquiète pas j'ai connu pire répondit-il en souriant comme si il n'avait rien eu.

-Comment ça tu as connu pire ?! s'écria le brun. Eh bien puisque que tu penses ça je vais te faire ressentir une pure agonie... expliqua-il en courant vers l'endroit où le dragon de cristal était quand il était vaincu.

-Qu'est ce qu'il compte faire ? fit le dragon blanc ne comprenant pas.

-Non ne me dit pas que...

-Eh oui tu vas connaître l'avantage d'être un god slayer de la guerre ! coupa le god slayer qui commença à aspirer quelque chose. Puis le sang qu'avait perdu Skyron lors de son affrontement contre lui termina directement dans sa bouche.

-Il mange le sang que Skyron a perdu ! fit l'exceed bleu choqué.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé de manger ou plutôt de boire le sang du dragon de cristal le god slayer reprit la parole.

-Plus mon adversaire est faible et plus je deviens fort ! Rien de tel qu'un repas pour reprendre des forces !

-Eh c'est ma réplique ça ! cria le dragon de feu qui n'aimait pas qu'on le copie.

Le god slayer plaça ses mains sur le côté vers l'arrière l'une au dessus de l'autre et du sang noir s'accumula entre les deux.

-Cette position...fit Happy intrigué.

-C'est la même que celle de Skyron quand je l'ai affronté après l'avoir rencontré ! S'exclama le dragon de feu.

-C'est normal on a tous les deux appris cette technique, voici la mienne : Rayon sanglant !

Il envoya un puissant rayon de sang noir vers les deux dragon slayers, Natsu était trop faible pour pouvoir esquiver contrairement à Sting.

-Natsu attention ! alerta ce dernier en le prenant dans ses bras et en l'éloignant grâce a sa vitesse qui était augmenté grâce a sa propulsion blanche, le sort détruit un rocher où il ne reste plus qu'un cratère.

-Merci Sting... fit le dragon de feu soulagé.

-Laisse-moi m'occuper de lui, je vais devoir utiliser cette technique pour en finir... fit Sting en serrant son poing et son corps entier s'entoure de lumière.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire répliqua le god slayer qui fonça vers le dragon blanc mais qui fut repoussé par un torrent de flammes de Natsu qu'il pouvait encore envoyer même dans son état.

-Espèce de... s'indigna le brun.

-T'inquiète pas Sting je vais le retenir jusqu'à ce que tu termine de charger ta magie.

-C'est bon voici le poing du dragon blanc il a le pouvoir de tout réduire en cendres même ton bouclier de sang n'y résistera pas expliqua-t-il et le god slayer mettait la main devant ses yeux aveuglé par la lumière.

Les mages de Crime Sorcière arrivèrent sur la zone de l'affrontement et l'observait de loin.

-Regardez c'est bien Natsu qui se bat et il y a Sting avec lui ! déclara la rose.

-Qui est leur adversaire ? continua Ultia qui observait le god slayer.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais si ce type a un lien avec Oracion Seis et qui est la source de cette magie sinistre, Natsu et Sting risquent leur vie !

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait tu veux qu'on intervienne ? demandèrent les mages indépendantes.

-Non tu connais Natsu il déteste qu'on se mêle de ses combats attendons qu'on soit sûr que ce soit bien ce type le mage noir.

Sting était entouré d'une puissante lumière blanche et concentra sa magie en un seul point et se préparait à attaquer.

-Technique secrète anti-dragon ! Comète sacrée !

Il fonça vers le god slayer qui se préparait a former un bouclier mais le dragon blanc était beaucoup trop rapide sur cette attaque et il ne put se défendre. Une énorme explosion de lumière blanche entoura le lieu de l'affrontement. Une fois celle-ci dissipée on vit le brun allongé sur le sol et ne bougeant pas.

-Il a réussi il l'a vaincu ! fit Happy joyeux.

-Bien joué Sting continua Natsu fier du dragon blanc et en se relevant.

-Ouais j'ai du mettre le paquet dans cette attaque...continua le dragon blanc un peu essoufflé.

-Je crois qu'on peut rentrer à la guilde maintenant fit l'exceed rouge.

-C'est...C'est donc ça ta technique secrète ? fit une voix et cette voix était celle du god slayer qui se releva avec un regard menaçant sous les regards choqués de tout les membres de la guilde des dragons. T'en as d'autres des comme ça ?

-Impossible fit le dragon blanc qui voyait le brun avec un regard menaçant.

-Si vous n'avez rien d'autre en réserve alors ça va être à mon tour… déclara-t-il en faisant tourbillonner du sang noir autour de ses mains. Je vais essayer d'abréger vos souffrances !

Wendy continua à soigner la blessure de Skyron puis celui-ci ouvrit légèrement les yeux ce que Luxus remarqua aussitôt.

-Skyron tu es réveillé fit ce dernier.

Celui-ci tourna ses yeux vers le god slayer qui se préparait à lancer un sort qu'il reconnu rien qu'au regard, donc il dit quelques mots dans l'oreille du mage de foudre qui fut choqué à la fin de sa phrase.

-Quoi tu es sérieux ?! Vite il faut qu'on s'éloigne ! commanda Luxus a la dragon slayer céleste et aux exceeds.

-Quoi mais pourquoi ? demandèrent ces derniers.

-Pas le temps de discuter vite ! fit-il en s'éloignant le plus possible des combattants.

Jon leva ses deux bras vers le ciel entourés de sang noir, puis de petites lames de sang sortirent de ses bras et s'envolèrent dans le ciel.

-Technique secrète anti-dieu !

-Qu'est ce qu'il va encore nous tomber dessus ? se demanda Natsu en voyant les gestes du god slayer.

-Je ne sais pas mais je m'attends au pire… continua le dragon blanc inquiet.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? fit Jellal en voyant cela.

Puis toutes les lames de sang fusionnèrent entre ses deux mains pour former une sphère de la taille d'un ballon de foot.

-Explosion de l'hécatombe !

Il envoya la sphère qui était entouré et suivit par un rayon de sang noir en forme d'épée comme une comète qui filait à travers l'espace et une violente explosion noire entoura tout le lieu où était Natsu et Sting sous les regards choqués des mages de Dragon Wings et de Crime Sorcière.


	31. La vérité révélée

La tension était intense à l'extérieur de la cité fleurie. Les mages de Dragon Wings et de Crime Sorcière regardaient la poussière qui entourait l'endroit où avait atteint la technique secrète de Jon et ce dernier se tourna vers les dragon slayers.

-C'est terminé cette technique est tellement puissante que c'est sûr qu'ils ne pourront plus combattre. Puis il commença a partir en marchant lentement vers l'horizon.

-Ah bon tu crois ça ? déclara une voix derrière le god slayer.

-Hein ? fit-il en se retournant vers cette dernière.

Puis la poussière se dissipa d'un coup de vent et on vit Natsu et Sting debouts avec de légères blessures sous le regard stupéfait de Jon et soulagé des mages de Dragon Wings.

-Ouais bien joué Natsu ! cria Happy en sautillant.

-Sting t'es le meilleur ! continua Lector tout aussi enthousiaste.

-Mais comment est ce possible ? Normalement vous devez être au sol sans pouvoir bouger comment pouvez vous tenir debout après ma technique secrète ?! S'indigna le god slayer qui n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Ah franchement je peux le dire qu'on a eu chaud sur ce coup là pas vrai Sting ? commença le dragon de feu.

-Ouais heureusement notre attaque combiné nous a sauvés... continua le dragon blanc.

-Votre attaque combinée ? interrogea le brun.

-Oui c'est ça répondit le dragon de feu.

 _Flash Back_

-Explosion de l'hécatombe !

La boule enveloppée par un rayon de sang noir fonçait vers les dragon slayers qui se regardait comme si chacun savait ce que l'autre voulait dire avec ce contact visuel.

-Grey Fire !

-Champ de force !

Des flammes grises et un champ de force en forme de barrière enveloppèrent les deux dragon slayers. Au moment où l'attaque du god slayer les atteints ils résistèrent et mirent leurs avant bras quand leurs boucliers se brisèrent et qu'une légère partie de l'explosion les atteints.

 _Fin du flash-back_

-Mais comment de simples flammes grises peuvent bloquer une attaque aussi puissante que la mienne ?

-Le feu gris n'est pas un feu ordinaire, il est le feu le plus dur qui existe et il a le pouvoir de protéger les mages des sorts.

-Ils sont toujours aussi incroyables commenta Wendy heureuse de voir que ses compagnons vont bien.

-Ces deux là font bien la paire continua Luxus. Heureusement que Skyron m'a dit de nous éloigner sinon on se serait pris le souffle de l'explosion.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser maintenant puisque vous avez réussi a bloquer ma technique secrète cela prouve que vous êtes bien des dragon slayers et des mages hors-pairs complimenta le god slayer qui était heureux de voir qu'il va pouvoir encore s'amuser à combattre.

-Maintenant on va en finir avec toi répondit Sting qui était entouré d'une puissante lumière blanche et des motifs blancs sur le corps. Je vais jouer le tout pour le tout Force du dragon...

-Moi aussi je dois gagner pour Skyron continua Natsu entouré de flammes et de foudre. Mode dragon de feu foudroyant...

Les dragon slayers étaient en mode sérieux et voulait terminer ce combat au plus vite surtout Natsu mais ils voyaient que Jon était en train de sourire alors qu'il avait devant lui deux dragon slayers très puissants.

-Pas trop mal mais regardez un peu ça...fit-il entouré d'une aura noire et tout à coup une énergie phénoménale émanait du corps du god slayer comme Sting quand il activait la force du dragon. Ses cheveux bruns hérissèrent en pics et un emblème noir de deux épées larges en croix qui était plutôt des glaives apparut sur son épaule droite et son épaule gauche.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Wendy impressionnée par la nouvelle carrure du god slayer qui souriait de plaisir.

-Il dégage une grande quantité de magie fit Sting observant son adversaire.

-Ouais je la sens d'ici, il est fort continua Natsu.

-Cette fois-ci vous allez voir je vais vous montrer ma toute dernière carte, la God Force...

-La God Force ? firent les dragon slayers et les exceeds surpris par ses propos.

-Aussi bien appelé Force des dieux c'est le stade ultime qu'un god slayer peu avoir, et c'est pour ça que depuis l'antiquité les god slayers étaient craints par leur magie expliqua Jon qui avait l'air sûr de lui.

-C'est donc l'équivalent de la Force du dragon mais pour un god slayer commenta Lector.

Puis Jon créa avec son sang noir une épée si grande qu'elle faisait sa taille, elle était aussi très large qu'on dirait plus une plaque qu'une épée mais elle avait l'air très dangereuse.

-Excalibur sanglante du dieu de la guerre ! fit-il en la brandissant vers ses adversaires.

-Comment peut-il manier une épée aussi énorme ? se demanda Luxus qui n'avait jamais vu ça à part l'épée Musica de Panther Lily.

Les trois slayers se fixèrent du regard, dégageant chacun une aura de magie qui avait l'air intense, chacun se demandait qui allait attaquer en premier et un souffle de vent passa entre les deux camps et souleva la poussière rocheuse. Puis soudain Jon disparut et en à peine le temps d'un clin d'œil, on le vit près de Natsu avec son épée à la limite de son cou, une explosion noire s'en suivit juste après qui couvrit les deux adversaires.

Une fois la poussière dissipée, on vit Natsu à genoux avec du sang qui coulait de son épaule gauche sous les têtes choquées de ses camarades. Jon était debout près de lui son épée à la main.

-Tu as lancé un hurlement par réflexe pour dévier mon attaque à la dernière seconde commença le god slayer. Tu as pris une sage décision dragon slayer, tu es vraiment un adversaire de valeur. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, ta tête serait en train de rouler à mes pieds.

-Hurlement du dragon blanc ! lança Sting profitant de ce manque d'attention à son égard.

Jon utilisa le plat de sa large épée pour bloquer le hurlement sans aucun effort. Puis il donna un coup d'épée dans le sol ce qui créa une lame de sang noir en forme de croissant de lune qui se dirigeait vers Sting. Ce dernier l'esquiva juste à temps en faisant une roulade sur le côté.

Le god slayer s'éloigna le plus loin possible de ses adversaires ce qui les déconcerta un peu. Les deux dragon slayers se demandaient ce que le brun avait derrière la tête puis il donna un nouveau coup dans le sol avec son épée ce qui créa une nouvelle lame qui se dirigeait vers les deux dragons. Sting qui était devant était prêt à bloquer l'attaque.

-En lançant son sort d'aussi loin il va perdre de la puissance à cause de la friction avec le sol, je pense que je peux l'arrêter pensa-t-il avant d'utiliser sa magie. Champ de force !

Il créa un mur transparent avec sa magie d'invisibilité et l'attaque de Jon se fracassa dessus. Au début on pourrait croire qu'il l'a stopperait mais c'était sous-estimer la puissance du god slayer et la lame transperça le mur avant de toucher le tronc du dragon slayer. Heureusement qu'il avait affaibli l'attaque avec son mur sinon cette lame l'aurait coupé en deux. Natsu accourra vers son ami qui saignait légèrement mais était encore en état de se battre. Ce qui l'avait intrigué c'est que malgré la distance qui les séparait, son attaque avait réussi à transpercer le mur de Sting, il cogita pendant quelques secondes avant de s'adresser au brun.

-Je vois que ton épée n'est pas seulement puissante en combat rapproché et tu viens de nous le démontrer avec ta lame. Il semblerait que plus ta lame à de distance à parcourir plus sa puissance augmente, ce qui te permet de surprendre tes adversaires qui baisse leur garde à cause de la distance.

-Tu es très perspicace dragon slayer tu m'as démasqué, mon excalibur est de loin mon épée la plus puissante fit-il en la faisant disparaître. Je vais vous montrer que je peux vous battre en m'abaissant à votre niveau termina-t-il avant de foncer rapidement vers les deux dragon slayers qui ne l'avait pas vu venir et Jon donna un coup de poing entouré de sang noir dans le torse du dragon slayer de feu qui le propulsa au loin avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol rocheux. Jon enchaîna en se tournant vers Sting qui lui envoya quelques sphères lumineuses mais Jon riposta avec un torrent de sang noir qui engloutit les sphères et Sting par la même occasion.

-C'est tout ce que vous avez ? Et dire que vous êtes des dragon slayers déclara-il en s'approchant de Sting qui était allongé sur le dos. Je vais maintenant t'achever avec ça termina-il en chargeant un rayon de sang noir devant Sting mais Jon n'a pas prévu que Natsu était en l'air dans son dos et utilisa sa technique fétiche.

-Poing d'acier du dragon de feu foudroyant !

Le coup toucha le visage de Jon qui avait à peine eu le temps de se retourner et le rayon dévia de sa trajectoire et toucha un rocher qui était à quelques mètres a droite de Sting. Le god slayer recula et observa ses deux adversaires.

-On a l'avantage fit Sting en observant le mage.

-Ouais mais ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite continua Natsu toujours concentré.

-C'est embêtant pensa le brun. A chaque fois que j'en attaque un l'autre me frappe de pleins fouets vu que je suis en infériorité numérique.

Le god slayer sauta et concentra du sang noir dans la main droite et en envoya un torrent vers les deux dragon slayers.

-Déferlante du dieu de la guerre !

Les deux dragon slayers se prirent l'attaque mais ils résistèrent et foncèrent vers le god slayer avec leurs poings entouré de leurs éléments respectifs. Ce fut Sting qui l'atteint en premier envoyant plusieurs coups de poings a la suite et le god slayers créa deux glaives de sang noir plus épais que les précédents.

-Saint jugement de lumière !

-Glaives du dieu de la guerre !

Les deux slayers envoyèrent et parèrent chacun des coups de l'autre, Natsu voulait profiter de cet instant pour attaquer Jon mais celui-ci cracha un torrent de sang noir a partir de sa bouche vers le dragon de feu car il n'allait pas se faire avoir par le même coup.

-Je suis un armagicien du temple de Tsing j'ai appris a m'adapter a n'importe quelle situation même au deux contre un expliqua le god slayer avec un ton vantard.

-C'est pas une raison pour fanfaronner ! fit le dragon slayer en sautant et en tendant sa jambe droite vers le god slayer. Serres du dragon de feu foudroyant !

-Casque du dieu de la guerre !

Du sang noir entoura le corps du god slayer et il sauta et frappa d'un coup de tête le torse du dragon du feu qui fut propulsé sur le sol près de Sting.

-Natsu tu vas bien ? demanda ce dernier en le voyant à terre.

-T'inquiète pas c'est rien répondit-il en se relevant.

-On sera bientôt à cours de magie qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda le dragon blanc.

-La seule chose que vous devez faire c'est abandonner et accepter votre défaite comme des grands comme ça je n'aurais pas a vous blesser davantage se vanta le brun.

-Tu peux aller te faire voir ! Notre guilde a affronter beaucoup d'obstacles depuis sa création, et à chaque fois en combinant nos pouvoirs nous avons franchi les échelons pour devenir les meilleurs qui soit alors ta pitié tu peux te le mettre où je pense je vais t'exploser et je ne vois qu'une solution fit le dragon de feu.

-Tu as un plan ? interrogea Sting.

-Ouais et j'espère que ça va marcher répondit-il en souriant.

Le rose parla dans l'oreille du dragon blanc sous les yeux du god slayer qui était a une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils mijotent ? songea le brun en les voyant discuter. D'ici je n'entends strictement rien mais quoi qu'ils tentent de faire c'est raté d'avance.

-C'est bon est ce que c'est clair ? interrogea Natsu après avoir finit de parler.

-Comme ma lumière et je sens qu'on va s'amuser sur ce coup là répondit-il en souriant.

-Je vais vous achever c'est terminé Lances du dieu de la guerre !

Des lances de sang noir sortirent des mains du god slayer et se dirigèrent vers les dragon slayers sous les yeux de leurs compagnons qui étaient un peu inquiets. Mais ils souriaient tout les deux ce qui choqua un peu le brun qui se demandait pourquoi ils avaient cette expression. Puis Sting mit ses bras autour de la taille de Natsu et se propulsa en l'air avec de la lumière qui sortit de ses pieds.

-Ils les ont esquivés ! s'exclama Happy.

Puis toujours en l'air Sting envoya Natsu vers Jon en le balançant comme un pantin. Le dragon de feu fonçait vers le god slayer la tête la première et était entouré de flammes et d'éclairs.

-Corne du dragon de feu foudroyant ! Maintenant Sting !

-Ok fit ce dernier toujours en l'air. Souffle sacré du dragon blanc !

Ce souffle sacré était différent de celui qu'il faisait d'habitude. Cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas un énorme laser mais un énorme tourbillon de lumière qui entoura le dragon de feu qui se mit a tourbillonner lui aussi.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ? s'écria Luxus qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Sort combiné : Corne sacrée du dragon de feu foudroyant ! crièrent les deux dragon slayers.

-C'est une super attaque combinée ! fit Wendy impressionnée.

-Tu crois et ben c'est ce qu'on va voir : Excalibur sanglante du Dieu de la guerre !

Il recréa sa large épée puis il sauta vers le dragon de feu et lui asséna un coup horizontal dans le but de repousser le dragon slayer. Les deux mages avaient misé le tout pour le tout dans leurs attaques et ils furent certain que ce furent la dernière et qu'elle conclurait ce combat pour la vérité. Puis sans qu'on ne l'ai prévu l'épée se brisa en deux à l' endroit où Natsu frappait avec sa tête.

-Mon épée ! s'écria le god slayer qui n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Puis le dragon de feu continua a foncer la tête dans l'abdomen du brun en poussant un cri de détermination et une fois qu'ils touchèrent le sol une violente explosion se fit et aveugla le reste des personnes présentes. Une fois celle-ci dissipée on vit le corps du god slayer sur le sol avec son apparence normale et Natsu qui était debout face à lui.

-Ils ont réussi ils l'ont vaincu fit Luxus en les voyant.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda Happy surprise par la technique des dragon slayers.

-En fait c'est très simple : Natsu a utilisé plusieurs forces pour augmenter la sienne, il a d'abord utiliser sa puissance avec la corne du dragon de feu foudroyant puis il a profité de la force du tourbillon de Sting pour augmenter la puissance de son sort formant un sort combiné d'une puissance impressionnante.

-Je vois c'est très ingénieux continua Lector. Et au fait comment va Skyron ?

-Ah oui je l'avais oublié après m'avoir prévenu je crois qu'il s'est assoupi fit-il en regardant le dragon de cristal les yeux fermés et avec la respiration faible.

-Oh il est trop mignon quand il dort commenta Wendy.

-Lucy disait tout le temps ça quand elle voyait Natsu dormir et au fait en parlant de lui pourquoi il reste debout devant Jon ? interrogea l'exceed bleu.

Le dragon de feu voyait le corps vaincu du god slayer allongé sur le dos les bras en croix. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et regarda Natsu il n'avait même plus la force de se lever ou de bouger ses bras ou ses pieds.

-Je..Je n'arrive pas...a y croire...me faire battre par deux gamins...franchement c'est humiliant...tu veux m'achever c'est ça ? fit le god slayer en voyant le dragon de feu en face de lui et qui avait du mal à parler et du sang coulait de sa bouche.

-Je ne suis pas là pour t'achever mais pour te parler de la vérité sur Skyron... répondit Natsu d'une voix calme.

-Hein...comment ça ?

-Il y a une très bonne raison sur le fait que Skyron ait disparu pendant des années, neuf ans pour être précis. Tu vois quand il a affronté Brain en 783 sans qu'il l'est vu venir il lui lança un sort de sommeil et le plongea dans un coma artificiel. Puis il l'amena à un temple qui était un repaire secret pour lui à l'époque et il l'enferma dans une prison de cristal. Il fut enfermé pendant neuf ans jusqu'à ce qu'on le trouve et qu'on le libère. Peu après je dois te l'avouer quand je lui ai dit que c'était moi qui avais vaincu Brain lors de la bataille contre Oracion Seis, il entra dans une colère noire et a voulu se venger en m'éliminant et on s'est affrontés comme des lions ou des dragons pour ainsi dire expliqua-il.

-Je ne comprends pas...si ce que tu dis est vrai...pourquoi n'est-il pas rentré au temple après que tu l'es libéré ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est simple...C'est parce qu'il avait honte, honte de ne pas avoir réussi la mission que vous lui avez confié et il voulait se racheter en réalisant ton rêve répondit-il d'une voix calme.

-Hein ? fit-il surpris.

 _Flash-back_

Nous sommes entre l'an 777 et 780 dans la cour d'un temple a l'architecture chinoise qui était carrée. Il fait nuit et deux garçons l'un brun aux yeux bleus clairs et l'autre blonds aux yeux bleus étaient assis sur le sol avec leurs tenues du temple de Tsing.

-Au fait Jon je voulais te demander...commença le blond.

-Oui Skyron tu peux me dire on fait parti de la même équipe tu sais... répondit le brun.

-Pourquoi tu t'entraînes autant ? interrogea-t-il.

-C'est simple car j'ai un grand rêve depuis que je suis arrivé ici.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais et c'est de prouver que les armagiciens du temple de Tsing sont les meilleurs du monde et c'est pour ça que je n'arrête pas de m'entraîner.

-C'est bien d'avoir de l'ambition fit une voix derrière les deux garçons.

-Oh c'est vous maître Tsurugi, je ne vous avez pas entendu arriver déclara le blond en se retournant.

Ils virent un homme aux cheveux roux-orangés hérissés et les yeux violets clairs avec la même tenue que les garçons sauf qu'il avaient deux katanas aux manches violets clairs ainsi qu'une longue veste blanche qui ressemblait à un haori avec une tête de tigre violette dessinée dans le dos.

-Je vois que vous continuer à vous entraîner même en pleine nuit fit-il d'une voix calme.

-Oui car on doit être les meilleurs pour honorer le temple de Tsing ! s'écria Jon enthousiaste.

-Continuez comme ça sachez que vous êtes des mages très importants pour nous vu que vous êtes tous les deux des slayers, continuez à vous accrocher à vos rêves et vous pourrez atteindre des sommets.

-Vous pouvez compter sur nous maître Tsurugi ! terminèrent les deux mages en même temps.

 _Fin du flash-back_

-Puisqu'il ne pouvait plus éliminer Brain alors il décida de se rattacher a son second objectif : réaliser ton rêve afin de rendre hommage à ton maître et une fois qu'il aurait accompli cet objectif en remportant les Jeux il retournerait au temple pour te retrouver toi et tes compagnons. Il n'avait pas pu éliminer Brain mais il pensait qu'il pourrait se faire pardonner en réalisant ton ambition termina Natsu.

-C'était donc ça mais attends pourquoi il ne me la pas dit plus tôt ?

-C'est simple tu connais Skyron c'est un bagarreur et il voulait t'affronter à nouveau pour tes retrouvailles avec lui.

-Je...Je comprends merci beaucoup Natsu Dragnir.

-De rien et ça m'a fait plaisir d'affronter un adversaire aussi fort fit-il en souriant.

-Moi aussi continua Sting un peu derrière.

-Je ne comprends pas le combat est terminé mais je sens toujours cette magie sinistre fit Jellal. Cela veut dire qu'elle ne vient pas de ce mage, elle vient de cette montagne là bas suivez moi !

-Bien reçu firent Ultia et Meldy en suivant le maître de Crime Sorcière

Peu après Wendy soigna Jon, Natsu et Sting qui avaient de nombreuses blessures. Cela lui a demandé tellement d'énergie qu'elle était épuisée et Carla était là pour lui dire de ne pas se surmener. Pendant que Wendy soignait Jon, Natsu en profita pour le questionner sur quelque chose qui lui trottait encore dans la tête.

-Jon je voulais savoir, est ce que tu essayais de nous tuer dans ce combat ? demanda-t-il ce qui surpris un peu les autres dragons slayers.

-Évidemment répondit-il tout naturellement ce qui consterna la dragon slayer céleste. Si j'avais retenu mes coups je n'aurais pas eu les réponses à mes questions.

-Tu aurais pu tout simplement nous demander la vérité plutôt que de combattre inutilement fit Sting.

-Non parce que je voulais vous tester dans ce combat. Voyez-vous c'est lorsqu'on combat quelqu'un qu'on découvre sa véritable personnalité et ce qu'il a dans le cœur. J'ai toujours fait comme ça à chaque fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un qui m'intéressais. Le simple fait que vous me disiez la vérité avant de combattre n'aurait eu aucune valeur à mes yeux.

-Même si on t'aurait dit la vérité avant tu nous aurais pas cru ? interrogea Luxus qui tenait toujours Skyron dans ses bras.

-C'est ça et c'est grâce à ce combat que j'ai su que je pouvais vous faire confiance en vous confiant Skyron. Si ça n'aurait pas été le cas, je vous aurais tous tués et j'aurais emmené Skyron de force au temple de Tsing expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme ce qui consterna les exceeds qui étaient morts de trouille. Mais bon avec ce que j'ai vu vous m'avez convaincu fit-il en se relevant lentement.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? demanda Natsu d'une voix sérieuse.

-Je vais retourner au temple pour faire mon rapport sur ce que j'ai appris avec vous. Prenez bien soin de Skyron.

-Tu peux compter sur nous termina Natsu avec un sourire.

Puis le god slayer se retourna et marcha droit vers les montagnes avant de disparaître avec son hotora sous les yeux des dragon slayers qui décidèrent de rentrer à leur auberge car une autre journée de compétition les attendaient demain.


	32. La fin d'une longue nuit

Les mages de Crime Sorcière après avoir compris que la magie sinistre ne venait pas de Jon, courraient dans la plaine rocheuse à l'extérieur de la cité fleurie pour se diriger vers la montagne. Ils voulaient a tout prix le découvrir pour le monde ne soit pas de nouveau en danger et avalé par les ténèbres. Ils traversèrent une petite forêt et arrivèrent au pied de la montagne qui était assez petite pour une montagne. On dirait plus un immense rocher de quelques mètres.

-C'est par ici déclara Jellal qui courrait devant et qui guidait ses camarades qui étaient derrière lui.

-Oui elle est de plus en plus précise continua Ultia. Heureusement que j'ai réussi à retrouver mon apparence d'origine expliqua-t-elle.

-Oui mais tu étais quand même jolie en grand-mère de soixante-dix ans fit Meldy en rigolant.

-Qu'est ce que vous deviendrez sans moi franchement termina-t-elle et ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la montagne.

Ils arrivèrent au pied de celle-ci et commencèrent a inspecter les lieux en y faisant le contour.

-Elle est bizarre cette montagne déclara Ultia et la regardant de près.

-Oui je ressens une grande source d'énergie magique à cet endroit continua Jellal. Puis ils entendirent du bruit venant de derrière eux.

-Vous avez entendu ? Fit la mage aux cheveux roses qui était sur ses gardes.

-Ouais ça se rapproche continua la fille de Oul.

Ils retournèrent et virent un homme habillé en violet sur un nuage blanc et avait une flûte traversière dans les mains et le visage inexpressif comme un pantin de bois.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama Meldy surprise par l'allure de cet individu.

-Faites attention fit le maître de la guilde indépendante.

Puis celui-ci commença a jouer avec son instrument à vent une mélodie qui était un rêve pour les oreilles, douce et lente comme une berceuse. Puis les trois mages sentirent leurs paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes.

-Qu'est ce qui nous arrive... souffla Jellal avant de s'écrouler sur le sol avec Ultia et Meldy.

Puis une silhouette qui était caché derrière le joueur de flûte mais qu'on ne vit pas a cause de la forte obscurité car un nuage venait de passer devant la lune.

-Cette œuvre est tout simplement splendide, comment vais-je l'appeler ? Ah oui j'ai trouvé : Le sommeil des trois insectes fouineurs. Dragona ne voudrait pas qu'on la dérange maintenant fini-t-il avant d'ordonner au joueur de flûte de transporter les corps des mages de Crime Sorcière à l'intérieur de la montagne.

Du côté de Fairy Tail l'ambiance était un peu sombre depuis que Lucy était rentrée de son rendez-vous avec Natsu elle était assise a une table avec Erza et elle lui avait tout raconté sur ce qui s'était passé au parc.

-Quoi Skyron à vraiment fait ça ? s'écria Erza toute surprise après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Ouais et si Natsu ne serait pas intervenu il m'aurait trucidé vu le regard qu'il m'a fait.

-Franchement ce type est pas bien dans sa tête continua Roméo qui était debout près d'elle.

-Ouais mais je suis sûr qu'il y a une raison sur le pourquoi qu'il t'en veut autant et tu la sais très bien reprit la rousse.

-Ah bon et c'est quoi ? interrogea-t-elle car elle ne voyait pas du tout de quoi elle parle.

-T'es idiote ou quoi le jour où Natsu et les autres sont partis tu te souviens comment tu lui a parlé ?! fit-elle en haussant le ton.

-Euh Erza tu me fais peur...trembla la blonde. Mais oui je me suis conduit comme une vraie peste avec eux et Skyron est le plus rancunier de toute la bande.

-Tu viens de comprendre où je voulais en venir...mais qu'est qui t'as pris de vouloir l'embrasser ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

-Ah...Ben..euh...en fait bégaya la constellationniste qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

-QUOI ?! Lucy a voulu embrasser Natsu ?! cria Mirajane qui surgit du bar et qui avait tout entendu et tout le monde regardaient vers Lucy qui était maintenant rouge comme une tomate mûre. Lisanna qui avait elle aussi entendu avait le regard un peu triste mais personne ne la vit car elle partit aussitôt dans sa chambre avec calme et personne ne l'avait remarqué.

Sur le toit de l'auberge de la guilde des fées, un homme avec une veste blanche et les cheveux ébènes était debout et regardait la montagne qu'il y avait a l'extérieur de la ville et le vent frais de cette nuit qui paraissait très longue au vu du nombre d'événements qu'ont vécus nos héros soufflait sur sa veste. Il avait les bras croisés et l'air sérieux.

-J'espère que Dragona a réussi les premières expériences car demain c'est le jour V fit-il.

-Tu veux dire le jour J corrigea Gray.

-Non V on sera vendredi répondit-il naturellement.

-Cette blague est vraiment nulle on voit que t'es un vieux...

-Comment oses-tu sale mioche on t'as jamais appris a respecter les personnes âgées ?!

-Toujours aussi complexé par ton âge et au fait c'est qui Dragona ? demanda la conscience du mage de glace qui en avait plus que marre de l'esprit de cette vielle canne pourrie.

-Tu le sauras demain sois patient répliqua-t-il avec une voix calme.

-Et si je fais ça continua-t-il en envoyant un coup de poing dans son propre visage.

-Quoi ?! Comment tu as fait pour contrôler ce bras ? s'indigna l'esprit maléfique.

-Je suis un mage très puissant de la guilde de Fairy Tail voilà tout... répondit-il fier de son geste.

-Plus pour longtemps, au fur et a mesure que je suis dans ton corps tu deviens de plus en plus faible et ton âme va disparaître à jamais et je prendrais ta place ne l'oublie pas. Demain le Projet MD arrivera à sa phase finale termina-t-il en faisant un rire maléfique qui résonnait dans la cité fleurie.

Dans la guilde des dragons tout le monde fut rentré après l'interaction avec le god slayer de la guerre. Rogue qui était resté avec Frosh dans le hall fut surpris de voir le dragon de cristal dans cet état dans les bras de Luxus. Natsu lui expliqua toute la scène sur ce qui s'était passé avec Jon et lui a dit qu'il était parti. Soudain Reby qui était resté avec Gajeel sortit de sa chambre et courut vers le hall où étaient les dragon slayers.

-Ah salut Reby qu'est ce qu'il y a pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

-Gajeel s'est réveillé répondit-elle heureuse.

Après avoir mit Skyron dans son lit dans la chambre de Natsu, les autres dragon slayers étaient tous dans la chambre du dragon d'acier et de Lily qui était resté avec lui. Ils étaient en cercle autour de son lit.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez à me regardez comme ça on dirait que vous surveiller un mort... déclara-t-il.

-Oh Gajeel... continua la mage aux mots qui n'aimait pas trop les propos du dragon d'acier.

-C'est bon tu as perdu mais bon tu t'es quand même bien battu et on aurait tous été dans cet état lors de l'épreuve expliqua Sting. A part Wendy rajouta-t-il quelques secondes après.

-Il s'est réveillé quand ? demanda Natsu d'une voix calme.

-Eh ben en fait quand il était inconscient je lui ai parlé tout le temps pour qu'il se réveille.

 _Flash back_

Quand les dragon slayers furent partis pour voir Jon dans la chambre du dragon d'acier Lily et Reby étaient assis près du lit de Gajeel qui était toujours inconscient après sa défaite lors de l'épreuve maritime. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce.

-Tu veux que je te laisse seule avec lui ? demanda l'exceed marron.

-Oui... répondit-elle d'une voix calme et douce.

-D'accord je vais en bas avec Rogue et Frosh... finit-il en quittant la pièce.

Maintenant ils ne restait plus que la mage aux mots dans la chambre et elle commença a parler au dragon d'acier en espérant que celui-ci l'entende.

-Gajeel, tu sais la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés on était ennemis et tu m'as attaché avec Jett et Droy a l'arbre sur la place de la Porte Sud. Mais après la bataille contre Phantom Lord je fus la première à te pardonner même si ce que tu as fait était horrible, tu m'as même protégé ce jour là. J'ai aimé que tu me complimentes sur ma façon de déchiffrer les enchantements de Fried lors de la Bataille de Fairy Tail. A l'époque je ne pensais pas beaucoup à toi car tu faisais souvent tes missions seul ou avec Jubia. Mais lors du combat contre Grimoire Heart sur l'île de Tenro j'ai vraiment commencé à avoir des sentiments pour toi, j'ai compris que tu étais un membre de Fairy Tail a part entière et que tu veuilles protéger tes amis. Enfin bref tout ce que je voulais te dire c'est que même si nous portons des emblèmes différents à présent sache que mes sentiments resteront toujours les mêmes et que jamais je ne t'en voudrais d'avoir quitté la guilde. Nous avons vécu tant d'aventures ensemble alors je t'en prie réveilles-toi...

Puis la mage aux mots commença a pleurer sur le torse couvert de bandages du dragon d'acier tout en se remémorant tout les souvenirs qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Soudain Gajeel toussa et la bleue releva la tête avec des yeux couverts de sanglots. Il commença a ouvrir les yeux comme si les larmes de la mage aux mots avaient soigné ses blessures et lui avait tiré de son profond sommeil.

-Oh Gajeel s'écria-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras au début le dragon d'acier fut surpris par le geste de la bleue mais il trouva cela agréable et il souriait ce qui était rare chez lui.

 _Fin du flash back_

-Oh c'est tellement beau, digne d'un conte de fées déclara Wendy émue.

-Sauf que c'est Gajeel qui joue le rôle de la princesse ajouta Natsu qui commença à rire aux éclats.

-Quoi qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?! Je t'en ficherais moi des princesses ! s'exclama le dragon d'acier.

-Je vois que tu es maintenant en pleine forme on dirait répondit-il en s'arrêtant de rire.

-Bon il se fait tard je crois que je vais rentrer maintenant ajouta la bleue qui se leva.

-Tu devrais passer la nuit ici il se fait tard on ne sait jamais ce qu'il y a dehors conseilla Luxus d'une voix calme.

-Oui il y a encore pleins de lits dans ma chambre fit Wendy.

-Bon d'accord merci beaucoup remercia-t-elle.

-Super ça change un peu vu que je suis la seule fille de la guilde sans compter Carla bien sûr ajouta-t-elle et elle se tourna vers l'exceed blanche qui était un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres et avait la patte sur sa tête.

-Tu vas bien Carla ? demanda-t-elle en la voyant.

-Oui ça va j'ai juste une migraine mais ça va passer ne t'inquiète pas rassura l'exceed blanche.

-Bon ben je crois qu'on va tous dormir je suis épuisé moi termina Natsu en baillant.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers sa chambre respective. Du côté des filles Wendy et Carla dormait dans le même lit mais l'exceed avait drôlement mal a la tête, elle avait du mal à s'endormir près de sa partenaire. Quelques minutes après elle réussit a trouver la sommeil et tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Reby qui avait un peu de mal a s'endormir était dans le lit en face de celui de la prêtresse céleste. Elle regardait le plafond et était un peu perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se leva marcha sur le sol en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle prit son sac et sortit un petit livre et un stylo, puis elle s'installa sur la table de chevet en allumant une petite veilleuse. Elle commença à écrire.

« Cher journal, aujourd'hui je suis dans la guilde qu'a fondé Natsu et les autres dragon slayers, je trouve que comparé a ce que j'ai vu le premier jour du tournoi, on dirait qu'ils n'ont pas du tout changé depuis leur départ. L'ambiance est toujours chaleureuse et chacun a sa place dans cette guilde même si elle ne compte que sept membres. Je n'arrive pas a dormir car j'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour demain peut-être parce qu'il est fort probable que nos guildes respectives vont s'affronter dans la partie combat. Personnellement je ne vois pas trop qui les organisateurs vont choisir pour ce combat chaque membre est aussi puissant que les autres, et je ne vois pas comment notre équipe fera face contre ces mages. Ce que je suis sûr c'est qu'importe qui remportera ce tournoi je serai heureuse. »

Reby MacGarden

Après avoir terminé sa lettre, la mage aux mots alla la ranger dans son sac et retourna dans son lit. Elle avait maintenant l'esprit tranquille, écrire était pour elle une façon relaxante d'apaiser sa conscience et ses pressentiments.

Dans la chambre de Natsu et Happy ceux-ci regardaient le corps du dragon de cristal depuis leur lit avec un visage un peu inquiet sur ce qui venait de se passer avec le god slayer.

-D'après toi comment va-t-il réagir quand on va lui dire que Jon est parti ? questionna l'exceed bleu.

-A ton avis il va sûrement être dégoûté qu'il soit parti sans qu'il ne lui dises au revoir répondit-il d'une voix calme pour ne pas réveiller le jeune blond.

-Au moins maintenant il connaît toute la vérité sur Skyron c'est mieux que rien.

-Non pas toute coupa le rose.

-QUOI ?! s'exclama-t-il avec une grosse voix.

-Chut ! Tu es fou ou quoi tu veux qu'il se réveille ?! intervint le dragon de feu avec une voix très basse.

-Non mais tu ne lui a pas tout raconté ?

-Je ne lui ai dit que l'essentiel je lui ai pas raconté le secret de Skyron sur ce qu'il avait fait après être parti du temple de Tsing.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en voulant en savoir plus.

-Il n'y a que trois personnes au courant : moi, Sting et Wendy il ne l'a dit qu'à nous car ils nous fait confiance.

-S'il te plait dit le moi Natsu...supplia l'exceed bleu.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est bien je lui ai juré de ne rien dire à personne expliqua-t-il en détournant le regard.

-Je te promets que je ne dirais rien jura-t-il en levant sa patte droite.

-Bon je te le dit parce que je te fais confiance d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Le dragon de feu murmurait dans l'oreille de l'exceed bleu on n'entendit rien de ce qu'il disait une fois qu'il eut terminé Happy avait une drôle de tête.

-QUOI ?! Il a vraiment... s'écria-t-il tout surpris.

-Chut ! fit Natsu en posant sa main sur la bouche de son partenaire. Ouais et c'est pour ça qu'il nous a dit d'en parler à personne. Tout ce qu'il veut maintenant c'est oublier ça et se concentrer sur ses objectifs expliqua le dragon de feu en retirant sa main.

-Sérieusement c'est triste d'avoir ça sur la conscience...déclara-t-il avec un air triste dans sa voix.

-Oui mais c'est du passé tout ça. Bon je dors je suis crevé a cause de ce combat fit-il en se mettant dans son lit.

-Ouais et demain on a une longue journée qui nous attend termina l'exceed bleu avant de s'endormir.


	33. Forêt noire

Carla était dans une rue de Crocus avec Happy, le ciel était rouge sang et le chaos régnait au sein de la cité fleurie et un immense dragon noir et aux yeux rouges détruisait la ville aux des souffles de feu, de vent, et de foudre. Le Mercurius s'écroulait devant une ville affolée.

-Wendy où es-tu ?! appelait-elle affolée au milieu d'une foule en panique.

-Natsu aussi a disparu et ce dragon est beaucoup trop fort on doit se mettre à l'abri conseilla Happy qui était au près de l'exceed blanche.

-D'accord, Happy attention ! fit-elle en voyant une patte du dragon arriver vers elle et Happy et ils poussèrent tout les deux un cri d'effroi.

L'exceed blanche se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit où elle était avec Wendy. Son corps était couvert de sueur et elle respirait rapidement.

-Haa...Haa...Ce n'était qu'un rêve ou une prémonition ? se demanda-t-elle encore traumatisée. Puis elle se tourna vers Wendy qui dormait encore. Il faut que j'en parle aux autres termina-t-elle.

Dans la chambre de Natsu celui-ci se réveilla avec Happy. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu fatigués après la longue nuit qu'ils viennent de passer. Ils baillèrent à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis ils remarquèrent que Skyron était toujours endormi dans son lit mais ils décidèrent de ne pas le réveiller après ce qu'il vient de vivre la nuit dernière. Ils descendirent au rez-de chaussé et virent tous les autres membres de Dragon Wings dans le hall en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Reby était assise à côté de Gajeel ce qui ne passait pas inaperçu aux yeux des autres mages. Le dragon de feu s'assit à côté de Sting.

-Alors bien dormi ? déclara Rogue qui n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé la veille.

-Après la nuit folle qu'on a passé on s'est écroulé sur nos lits...répondit Sting un peu dans les vapes.

-C'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un god slayer de la guerre et puis il était quand même très fort continua Luxus en train de manger.

-On a peut-être gagné mais pour moi ce n'est pas une vraie victoire annonça le dragon de feu d'un ton calme.

-Comment ça Natsu ? interrogea Wendy.

-On était à deux contre lui donc ça compte pas et c'est quand même un sort combiné qui l'a achevé répondit ce dernier.

-Le plus important c'est qu'il ait compris toute l'histoire fit la prêtresse céleste souriante.

Le dragon de cristal était dans son lit et tout à coup il se réveilla rapidement. Il regarda autour de lui se demandant où il est puis il remarqua qu'il était dans sa chambre et que le jour était levé.

-Quoi ? C'est déjà le matin ?! lança-t-il surpris devant la fenêtre ébloui par la lumière du soleil. Il s'habilla en vitesse avec sa tenue pour les Jeux c'est à dire une veste rouge-orangée, un short noir et des chaussures blanches. Il sortit et descendit rapidement les escaliers pour retrouver ses compagnons dans le hall.

-Ah Skyron est là déclara Lector qui le vit en premier et le dragon de cristal regardait autour de lui comme si il cherchait quelqu'un.

-Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a Skyron ? questionna Happy.

-Où est Jon ? rétorqua-t-il en constatant qu'il n'est pas là et en s'avançant pour s'asseoir dans la grande table où était les mages de Dragon Wings.

-Il est parti hier soir répliqua le dragon blanc avec une voix calme.

-QUOI ?! s'écria le dragon de cristal surpris. Oh non je suis sûr qu'il est parti dire au temple que je suis banni maintenant...

-Non coupa le dragon de feu. On l'a affronté, on l'a battu et on lui a tout expliqué sur ce qui t'es arrivé avant que tu rejoignes une guilde de mages.

-Quoi... souffla-t-il d'un air surpris. Vous avez battus Jon ? demanda-t-il consterné par cette révélation.

-Ouais et ça a pas été de la tarte continua Sting.

-Je m'en souviens maintenant, j'avais prévenu Luxus pour sa technique secrète. Même moi je n'avais pas réussi cet exploit quand nous avions le même âge. Est ce que tu lui as dit tu sais quoi ?

-Non je me suis dit que ça doit être à toi de lui dire.

-De lui dire quoi ? lança l'exceed rouge avec le boléro bleu.

-Rien d'important répondit le dragon de cristal. Merci de m'avoir aidé sur ce coup et désolé pour ce qu'il vous a fait subir.

-Oh c'est rien on s'en remettra rapidement fit Sting en souriant.

-Il n'est pas méchant, il est juste lunatique c'est dans sa nature. Il a toujours été comme ça, je suis sûr qu'il est en route pour le temple pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres.

Dans un désert de pierre marrons clairs où le soleil tapait assez fort un homme avec des vêtements noirs, des cheveux bruns clairs et les yeux bleus clairs regardait dans une lacrima de télécommunication sur le sommet d'un grand rocher.

-Alors tu l'as retrouvé ? demanda une voix qui sortait de la lacrima.

-Ouais répondit-t-il d'un ton calme.

-Et est ce qu'il va bien ? fit-elle avec un ton inquiet.

-Je suppose oui, même si je l'ai un peu blessé...

-QUOI ?! Vous vous êtes battus ?! cria-t-elle si fort qu'il recula sa tête de la lacrima. Mais qu'est ce que t'as dans la tête Jon ?!

-Eh bien en fait...

-Je suis sûr que tu y as été trop fort avec lui pas vrai ?

-Ouais c'est ça...

-Je savais que j'aurais dû venir avec toi franchement moi qui croyais que t'avais évolué il doit être malheureux à l'heure qu'il est...

-Non et contrairement à ce que je t'avais dit il nous a pas oubliés ni abandonnés...

-Ah Ah ! Alors c'est qui qui avait raison ? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

-C'est toi Istara... répondit le god slayer en soufflant. Il a eu une longue histoire mais le plus important c'est maintenant il est dans une guilde de mages et fait tout pour faire honneur au temple de Tsing. Il participe a un tournoi : Les Grands Jeux Magiques.

-Mais c'est génial je me mets en chemin tout de suite pour aller l'encourager...

-Attends tu veux y aller ? interrogea-t-il surpris.

-Bien sûr que oui on fait tout les trois parti de la même équipe je te signale je me mets en route sur le champ.

-Ok tu me rejoins à la ville la plus proche de ma position.

-D'accord je passerai te prendre termina-t-elle en raccrochant et Jon fit de même et se remis en route.

De retour a la guilde des dragons après que Skyron fut rassuré que l'histoire avec Jon soit terminé, Carla se sentait en fin prête a dévoiler ce qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve de la nuit passé. Il était clair que l'exceed blanche ne se sentait pas bien ces derniers temps et Wendy lui a demandé plusieurs fois si elle allait bien. Elle allait maintenant dire la vision effroyable qu'elle avait vu.

-Euh...tout le monde, écoutez moi s'il vous plaît bégaya-t-elle encore traumatisée.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Carla, tu trembles comme une feuille est ce que tu vas bien ? fit Reby assise en face d'elle.

-Oui ce n'est rien mais le plus important c'est que cette nuit j'ai eu un rêve qui j'en suis sûr était une prémonition.

-C'est pour ça que tu avait cette migraine hier ? questionna la prêtresse céleste.

-Oui. Dans cette vision j'ai vu qu'un dragon noir attaquait la ville et détruisait tout sur son passage tout ceux qui essayait de l'affronter étaient balayés par son incroyable puissance. Le Mercurius s'écroulait et le chaos régnait au sein de la cité.

A la fin de son récit tout le monde était statufié après ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre et n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles. Sting a fait même tomber sa cuillère qu'il tenait dans sa main sur le plancher.

-Un dragon noir, tu crois que c'était Acnologia ? interrogea Natsu avec un air sérieux.

-Je ne pense pas ce dragon était différent de lui mais tout aussi terrifiant.

-Tu crois que c'est ton dragon Skyron ? fit le dragon de feu en se tournant vers lui.

-Non c'est impossible Raïden est un dragon recouvert d'écailles de cristal rouge avec un ventre blanc et puis c'est un dragon qui n'oserait jamais s'attaquer aux humains.

-Ah bon et pourquoi c'est difficile a croire après avoir vu Acnologia... questionna Reby qui connaissait peu le dragon slayer.

-C'est le roi des dragons de cristal, il faisait parti avec les rois des dragons des autres éléments des dragons qui voulurent cohabiter avec les humains. Son plus grand souhait était que la guerre entre les humains et les dragons s'arrêtent et que la paix revienne enfin sur le monde. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a appris ceci. Il fait apparaître de la poussière de cristal rouge autour de sa main droite et la met en évidence pour que tout le monde la voie. La magie anti-dragon qui permet de tuer les dragons il me l'a appris pour vaincre les dragons qui refusaient la paix et qui pensaient que les humains n'étaient autres que de la nourriture. Je l'ai apprise sur Névéa ma terre natale.

-D'après ce que je sais, c'est une île de glace à l'extrême nord de Fiore qui est inhabitée car les conditions de vies sont horribles...

-Pour vous peut-être mais pas pour moi, je suis la seule personne au monde à avoir survécu sur cette île grâce à mon père qui m'a aidé à cohabiter avec les différentes créatures qui y vivent.

-Sympa ton histoire commenta Luxus qui n'était pas au courant.

-Merci, pour en revenir au dragon noir il est si puissant que ça dans ta vision ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Carla.

-Le plus flagrant c'est qu'il utilisait des sorts de plusieurs éléments différents comme le feu ou la foudre expliqua-t-elle.

-Un dragon qui possède une multitude d'éléments c'est plutôt inquiétant fit Rogue.

-Fro le pense aussi...continua l'exceed en costume un peu inquiet.

-Est ce qu'on était en train de combattre ce dragon ? demanda le dragon de feu.

-Non je n'ai vu aucun dragon slayer l'affronter ce qui m'a paru bizarre je regardais autour de moi et je n'en ai vu aucun.

-C'est louche ça pourquoi on serait partis de la ville alors qu'un dragon l'attaquait ? lança Sting.

-Ce qui est sur c'est que jamais on t'abandonnerait seule devant un dragon réconforta Wendy.

-Je sais Wendy répondit l'exceed blanche.

Plus tard l'équipe de Dragon Wings partit pour le Domus Flau où commence cette quatrième journée. Comme d'habitude les trompettes sonnèrent si fort qu'ils pétèrent les tympans des dragon slayers qui avait plus d'ouïe que les autres, dans les couloirs les membres de Fairy tail croisèrent ceux de le guilde des dragons et virent que Reby les accompagnait.

-Regardez c'est Reby déclara Lucy qui la vit de loin en la pointant du doigt.

-Oui qu'est ce qu'elle fait avec Dragon Wings ? demanda Jubia avec un air sérieux.

-Elle a voulu rester s'occuper de Gajeel, elle a dû passé la nuit dans leur auberge expliqua Erza.

-Je vais aller la rejoindre fit la blonde en courant vers son amie.

-Non Lucy je ne pense pas que tu devrais...

Trop tard, malgré ce que vient de dire Erza la constellationniste était parti vers Dragon Wings et elle s'arrêta devant son amie.

-Salut Reby annonça-t-elle.

-Salut Lucy comment tu vas ? fit-elle amicalement.

-Bien je vois que tu es resté avec Gajeel hier soir.

-Et qu'est ce que cela peut te faire ? déclara ce dernier avec un regard dur.

-Comment ça ? fit-t-elle un peu surprise.

-Gajeel laisse la, elle ne vient pas nous chercher des noises défendit Natsu.

De son côté le dragon de cristal était en train d'entrer en éruption depuis que la blonde était arrivé. Wendy voyait bien qu'il serrait les poings pour contenir sa colère mais il c'était plus fort que lui et il explosa.

-Toi je te jure que tu vas me le payer pour hier soir ! cria-t-il en la montrant du doigt et en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait fait la veille pour mieux amplifier sa colère. Il se fichait qu'il était au beau milieu d'une foule de personnes qui entraient dans le stade.

-Mais c'est toi qui nous a suivis tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'a toi même expliqua Lucy calmement.

-Essaye de prendre ça ! cracha-t-il en envoyant un coup de poing vers la blonde sous les yeux choqués des deux guildes puis il remarqua que son poing avait été saisit par Erza qui s'était interposé entre les deux mages.

-On ne doit pas se battre hors des combats officiels, si tu as des comptes a régler ça sera sur le terrain et rien d'autre expliqua-t-elle. J'ai bien vu dans ton regard que tu étais prêt à lui faire du mal.

-Entendu répondit-il calmement et en retirant son poing et en commençant à marcher seul dans la foule encore énervé.

-Excuse-le on a juste eu une légère tension hier soir fit le dragon de feu.

-Je sais ce qui s'est passé et je peux comprendre son comportement.

-Merci Erza termina-t-il en continuant son chemin accompagné de ses compagnons sauf Reby qui est parti avec Fairy Tail.

Dans l'arène l'ambiance était comme chaque jour à la fête. Toutes les équipes étaient dans leurs balcons respectifs et tout le monde trépignait d'impatience que l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui commence. Chapati Lola comme a son habitude prit la parole avec une perruque bleue foncée.

-Bienvenue a tous pour cette quatrième journée de compétition de ces Grands Jeux Magiques ! Ici Chapati Lola votre commentateur préféré. Pour cette quatrième journée nous recevons une invitée de marque la princesse Jade en personne !

-Je suis ravie d'être ici déclara-t-elle en saluant la foule.

-Nous le sommes tout autant princesse. Je suis sûr que vous êtes impatients alors ne perdons pas de temps voici le nom de l'épreuve : la forêt noire.

-Si c'est une épreuve où on doit manger des gâteaux je suis le meilleur ! s'écria Natsu heureux.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça Natsu et puis après l'accident d'hier vaut mieux faire la sécurité j'y vais répliqua Wendy en levant sa main.

-Pour Dragon Wings : Wendy Marvel !

La foule acclamait la prêtresse céleste après sa formidable performance lors du deuxième jour.

-La nature c'est une épreuve pour moi pas vrai grande sœur ? fit Erika tenant un long sceptre en bois dans les mains.

-Oui je suis sûr que tu seras magnifique...continua Cosmos qui était assise sur un fauteuil a côté de la blonde.

-Pour Mermaid Heel : Erika Blossom !

-Je vais y aller pour cette fois fit un mage de Lamia Scale.

-Pour Lamia Scale : Léon Bastia !

-Cette fois-ci j'y vais s'exclama Hikibi.

-Pour Blue Pegasus : Hikibi Laytis !

-Wild Four ! cria un mage de la meute de l'enfer.

-Pour Quatro Cerberus : Warcry !

Il ne restait plus que Fairy Tail qui n'avait pas encore choisi son représentant. Erza demanda à Grey s'il voulait y aller car il y avait aussi Léon mais celui-ci refusa. Une autre main se leva donc.

-Pour Fairy Tail : Jubia Lockser !


	34. Blackout

Jubia qui avait eu le cœur brisé le premier jour et changé de look le second jour, avait levé la main pour Fairy Tail. Ce qui surpris les autres participants car elle était devenue très discrète et avait perdu sa joie de vivre, enfin elle ne l'a pas perdue mais elle était enfermé dans un bloc de glace et elle était devenue aussi froide que ce dernier. Erza lui souhaita tout de même bonne chance mais elle répondit qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin.

De son côté Wendy voulait à tout prix terminer en bonne position quelle que soit l'épreuve au quelle elle s'attendait, elle fut encouragée par un certain mage de cristal qui s'était calmé depuis son interaction avec une blonde qu'il détestait particulièrement. Carla qui était un peu inquiète par sa prémonition lui souhaita tout de même bonne chance.

Tous les candidats étaient donc réunis au centre de l'arène circulaire. Erika qui tenait un long sceptre de bois qu'elle n'avait pas la dernière fois où elle avait combattu la prêtresse céleste était à côté de cette dernière et lui souriait en signe de fair-play et d'amitié. Wendy lui rendit son sourire puis observa Jubia qui restait les bras croisés et ne regardait personne. Pour une fois la pluie ne tombait pas ce qui signifie que la femme de la pluie ne voulait pas en faire tomber pour cette fois. Ils regardèrent tous l'arbitre à tête de citrouille qui était arrivé.

-Bien chers candidats, que l'aire de jeux apparaisse !

Tout à coup une double porte en forme de goutte comme celle d'une cathédrale, jaune claire avec des contours verts apparut derrière l'arbitre. Les candidats et les autres membres des guildes ne comprirent pas pourquoi il y avait cette porte.

-Pourquoi c'est juste une porte qui est apparue je croyais que ça parlait de forêt noire fit Luxus avec incompréhension.

-Pour le coup c'est assez difficile à comprendre continua Makarov dans le balcon de Fairy Tail.

Puis plusieurs écrans apparurent dans le ciel montrant des images d'une forêt en pleine nuit avec beaucoup d'arbres. On vit aussi quelques monstres parcourir cette forêt dont les arbres paraissaient sombres vu qu'il faisait nuit. Il y avait aussi quelques pierres fluorescentes comme des lucioles dissimulées dans les recoins de la forêt.

-C'est assez impressionnant déclara Léon. Je me demande qu'est ce qu'on doit faire là dedans.

-C'est quand même inquiétant une forêt dans le noir remplis de monstres continua Wendy. C'est digne d'un cauchemar d'enfant cette épreuve.

-Maintenant que vous avez bien observé l'aire de jeux je vais vous expliquer ce que vous devez faire dans cette forêt noire digne d'un conte de fées. Pour cette épreuve vous passerez chacun votre tour dans la porte qui se trouve derrière moi. Une fois passé vous serez téléporté à un endroit aléatoire de la forêt. Votre but sera d'y sortir le plus rapidement possible par l'une des portes qui sont cachées dans la forêt. Si vous voulez vous pouvez collecter les pierres fluorescentes qui sont aussi cachées cela vous rapportera des points en plus. Mais si vous commencez par chercher des pierres vous perdrez du temps pour chercher la porte alors faites le bon choix entre la quantité ou la rapidité. Faites attention car des monstres rôdent et peuvent ralentir votre progression. Ce sont les juges qui noteront votre performance.

-C'est une épreuve plus complexe qu'elle n'y paraît elle nécessite orientation et rapidité déclara Hibiki.

-Avez-vous des questions ? demanda l'arbitre.

-Jubia en a une fit la femme de la pluie d'un ton calme. Comme on passe chacun notre tour, le dernier saura l'emplacement de toutes les portes quand il aura vu les autres concourir. C'est donc un avantage n'est ce pas ?

-Non car l'emplacement des portes change à chaque passage des candidats et cela en va de même pour l'emplacement des pierres fluorescentes. De plus une fois dans cette forêt vous êtes quasiment dans l'obscurité seule la lumière de la lune et des étoiles sera présente. A vous de trouver un moyen de vous orienter.

-Que se passe-t-il si on est mis hors-combat pendant notre tour ? demanda le mage de Blue Pegasus.

-Si jamais vous êtes KO pendant votre tour de jeu, vous êtes éliminé de l'épreuve et rétrogradé directement à la dernière place. Si jamais vous avez ramassé des pierres elles ne sauront pas comptabilisées. Pour valider votre tour il faut sortir par l'une des portes qui est semblable à celle qui se trouve derrière moi.

-Tu crois que ça va aller pour Wendy ? demanda Gajeel.

-Bien sûr qu'elle peut y arriver c'est quand même une mage de Dragon Wings il ne faut pas l'oublier et puis je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera un moyen de s'orienter dans cette forêt répondit Skyron qui connaissait les capacités de mage de sa coéquipière.

Du côté du balcon de Fairy Tail, Roméo avait parfaitement remarqué que Skyron regardait Wendy ce qui l'enrageait vraiment. Depuis que Skyron avait rejoint Fairy Tail non plutôt que depuis que Skyron est entré dans la vie de Wendy, il le détestait au plus haut point et cela pour une bonne raison.

De retour dans le centre de l'arène l'arbitre avait distribué a chacun des candidats des sacs marrons en bandoulière avec des franges comme ceux des indiens sûrement pour ranger les pierres fluorescentes. Puis il présenta un pot remplis de bâtonnets devant chaque candidats qu'ils tirèrent chacun leur tour. Ce fut Wendy qui tira le sien en dernier puis un 4 apparut sur un petit cercle magique au bout de celui-ci.

-Je suis quatrième c'est un assez bon numéro déclara-t-elle.

-Moi je passe en dernier continua Erika qui était à côté d'elle avec un 6 au bout de son bâtonnet.

-Jubia passe en premier fit la mage d'eau.

-Je suis le deuxième à passer ajouta Léon.

-Je suis troisième Wild Four ! S'exclama Warcry en brandissant son bâtonnet.

-Je passe en cinquième position termina Hibiki.

Tous les spectateurs avait hâte que l'épreuve commence. Au vu de l'ordre de passage ils étaient assez satisfaits par celui-ci.

-Alors , que pensez-vous de nos participants pour cette épreuve ? interrogea Chapati Lola.

-Je trouve que le niveau est assez équilibré ça promet d'être intéressant rétorqua .

-Il paraît que Wendy et Erika on fait un superbe combat le second jour continua la princesse Jade.

-Oui mais n'oublions pas Jubia et Léon qui sont des mages très prometteurs dans leurs guildes respectives expliqua l'ancien membre du conseil.

-Je me demande comment notre concurrente compte-t-elle s'en tirer fit Mavis assise sur la rambarde du balcon. J'espère qu'elle remportera un maximum de points.

-Au vu de ses adversaires ça ne paraît pas évident répliqua Erza. D'un côté Léon qui fait parti des meilleurs mages de Lamia Scale, Hibiki et ses calculs Earkypes, Warcry de Quatro Cerberus dont je ne connais presque pas les capacités et puis enfin Wendy qui peut contrôler le climat et Erika qui d'après moi n'a pas révéler ce dont-elle était vraiment capable.

-J'espère qu'elle va bien s'en sortir continua Lucy. Maintenant je sens qu'elle est beaucoup plus concentrée et sérieuse qu'autre fois expliqua-t-elle en voyant le regard sérieux et déterminé de la mage d'eau.

Celle-ci comme s'était la première à passer s'avança vers la porte d'un pas lent, une fois devant elle le mage d'eau se tourna vers Grey, celui-ci était calme et avait les bras croisés et ne regardait même pas la mage d'eau. Jubia se tourna donc vers la porte le regard vide, prit la poignée dans sa main droite, l'ouvrit et vit une lumière blanche en sortir ce qui l'éblouit un peu sur le coup mais ce n'est pas un simple effet de lumière qui allait retenir la mage d'eau elle entra donc et referma la porte derrière elle.

Jubia fut téléporté au beau milieu d'une forêt en pleine nuit où comme avait dit l'arbitre il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière pour voir et ce paysage était assez inquiétant en apparence. De retour dans l'arène des écrans était apparus pour que tout le monde voit la progression de la mage d'eau qui avait l'air aussi déterminé à gagner que Natsu.

-C'est parti c'est à Jubia de jouer, Jubia n'a plus une minute a perdre pensa-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle mais tout les paysages se ressemblent il n'y avait que des arbres, des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres ce qui n'arrangeait pas trop la mage de Fairy Tail qui réfléchissait à comment s'orienter.

Elle courra droit devant elle tout en regardant si il n'y avait pas de porte où de pierres dans les parages. Puis elle entendit un bruit sourd au loin, elle tendit donc l'oreille. C'était un bruit qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille, elle se dirigea donc vers celui-ci en courant. Elle sortit un peu du paysage forestier pour arriver a une chute d'eau où elle était sûre d'avoir reconnu le bruit de la cascade.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait au juste ? demanda Lucy qui regardait sa coéquipière arrivée devant la cascade.

-Je crois qu'elle est venue ici pour essayer de prendre un point de repère c'est assez difficile de se repérer dans une forêt alors la nuit c'est encore pire expliqua le premier maître de la guilde des fées.

La mage d'eau arriva devant une rivière où elle regarda vers le fond de celle-ci. Elle y vit beaucoup de pierres et elle remarqua que certaines était lumineuses et comprit que c'était les fameuses pierres qui rapportait des points en plus. Elle tendit le bras pour essayer d'en attraper une mais au moment où sa main avait touché l'eau celle-ci se mit à bouger, elle l'a retira puis un monstre assez imposant fait d'eau sortit de la rivière ce qui prouve qu'il existe des pièges dans cette forêt noire.

-Ce monstre va la retarder déclara Mirajane en voyant sa coéquipière qui commence a avoir des problèmes.

-Soit elle reste l'affronter mais elle perd du temps, soit elle s'enfuit mais renonce à prendre les pierres continua Mavis qui aimait les calculs et les statistiques. Elle doit maintenant faire un choix difficile.

En effet la femme de la pluie ne savait pas trop quoi faire et est confronté à un dilemme. Mais prenant le risque d'être retarder elle décida d'affronter le monstre aquatique bien que lui aussi est constitué d'eau. Elle fonça vers lui avec détermination mais fut repoussé d'un coup de patte on dirait que la forme de la créature était une sorte de gélatine dégueulasse avec une bouche horrible et avec un corps résistant.

-Il est quand même assez balèze commenta Wendy assez impressionnée par la forme de cette horreur.

-Oui ça sera un peu difficile pour elle continua Erika à côté d'elle.

-Déferlante ! Elle envoya plusieurs lames d'eau qui traversèrent le monstre de part en part mais qui n'eurent pratiquement aucun effet sur le monstre.

-Il faut que je fasse vite...pensa Jubia stressée par le temps qu'elle perd en affrontant ce monstre tout en réfléchissant comme elle pourrait le battre en un minimum de temps. Tout cela pris en compte était une torture psychologique pour notre femme de la pluie. Il faut que je pense a quelque chose qui peut m'aider mais je ne vois pas quoi...

Puis celle-ci se mit à genoux devant le monstre aquatique qui lui envoya un puissant jet d'eau qui l'envoya valser contre un arbre. Elle regardait le ciel puis fut ébloui par la lumière de la lune qui apparut car des nuages noirs s'étaient écartés devant elle puis elle se rappela du moment de la fin du combat contre Grey quand elle était encore une mage de Phantom Lord et se mit l'image d'un Grey souriant en tête. Non qu'est ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi est ce qu'elle pensait a l'homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur ?

-Je sais j'ai trouvé, je sais comment battre cette horreur. Elle plongea donc la tête la première dans la rivière ce qui choqua un peu ses coéquipiers et les autres personnes présents dans l'arène. Le monstre écrasa l'endroit où avait plongé la mage d'eau de tout son poids pensant l'écraser comme une crêpe. Puis il sentit l'eau bouger et un gigantesque tourbillon envoya en l'air la créature aquatique contre un arbre puis celle-ci fondue comme neige au soleil. La mage d'eau sortit de la rivière avec cinq pierres lumineuses dans les mains.

-Une créature aquatique ne peut pas vivre hors de l'eau c'est ça ton point faible expliqua-t-elle. C'est grâce au combat de Jubia contre que Jubia s'est souvenue de ce détail. Puis elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle avait appelé comme elle le faisait avant, mais pourquoi pensait-elle encore à lui. C'était une question que nulle ne connaissait la réponse.

Elle avait cinq pierres lumineuses dans ses bras qu'elle mit tout de suite dans son sac pour pas qu'elle soit gêné par elles pour la suite. Maintenant elle devait trouver une porte pour sortir de ce endroit, elle se disait qu'elle avait suffisamment de pierres et qu'elle avait perdu suffisamment de temps pour cette fois. La mage d'eau se tourna donc vers la cascade et senti une énergie magique émanait d'elle surtout quand elle était dans la rivière. Elle escalada donc la falaise et longea la corniche pour arriver derrière la cascade et vit une porte jaune aux bords verts la même que celle qu'elle avait prise pour arriver dans cette forêt. Elle fut soulagée de l'avoir trouvé aussi facilement et rapidement, elle l'ouvrit y entra pour arriver dans l'arène par la même porte où elle était entrée tout à l'heure sous les applaudissements du public.

-Félicitations à Jubia Lockser de Fairy Tail pour avoir terminé cette épreuve. Les juges vont délibérer et nous sauront les résultats qu'une fois que tout le monde sera passé expliqua l'arbitre-citrouille.

-Elle était vraiment bien sur cette épreuve complimenta Gajeel pour sa partenaire qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps.

-Ouais c'était pas mal je trouve répliqua la mage de cristal qui était impatient de voir le tour de la participante de sa guilde.

Mais pour le moment c'était au tour de Léon qui voulait rattraper sa défaite du premier jour contre Skyron, qui s'avançait vers la porte l'air confiant sous les encouragements de sa guilde et des spectateurs et sous les menaces d'Ooba Babasaama qui disait qu'elle allait le faire tourner à mort si il perdait encore. Il ouvra la porte y entra et la referma derrière lui pour ensuite être téléporté à un autre endroit de la forêt que celui de Jubia. Il voyait bien le choc de passer soudainement du jour à la nuit et vice-versa. Il commença à marcher dans la forêt pour essayer de s'orienter, à cause de l'obscurité c'était un peu difficile pour le mage de glace qui devait faire vite.

Après quelques minutes de marche il arriva dans une clairière de pierre circulaire, il voyait bien que ce n'était pas par hasard qu'elle était là donc il avança jusqu'au centre de celle-ci puis il senti un tremblement dans ses pieds, un tremblement qui devenait de plus en plus intense il recula puis un géant de pierre sorti du sol qui avait une taille assez imposante ce qui inquiéta le mage de glace qui cherchait a s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible.

-On dirait qu'il a lui aussi déclenché un piège, il va falloir être prudent quand ce sera a notre tour de passer commenta la mage aux plantes.

-Oui le moindre faux pas peut nous faire retarder confirma la prêtresse céleste.

Le mage de glace esquivait toutes les attaques du géant tout en envoyant des sorts de glace qui l'affectait peu mais il continuait a envoyer des attaques.

-Aigles de glace ! Les oiseaux qu'il dirigeait se brisèrent les uns après les autres sur le corps du géant qui était assez résistant.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait allez bats-le où je te fais tourner ! grogna le maître de Lamia Scale.

-Ok je vais essayer de faire vite fit-il. Tigre de glace ! Gorille de glace et Dragon de glace !

Il créa son trio infernal pour essayer d'en finir avec le monstre. Le tigre mordait les jambes de ce dernier, le gorille donnant des coups de poing dans le ventre et le dragon donnait des coups de tête. Le géant essayait de contre-attaquer mais les créations esquivaient les attaques assez rapidement. Puis le tigre donna un coup de griffe dans les jambes ce qui déséquilibra la monstre et fut couché sur le dos et le dragon et le gorille donnèrent le coup final en se jetant sur lui pendant qu'il était au sol. Le géant ne bougeait plus, puis son corps se fissura petit à petit et se brisa en mille morceaux et une pierre lumineuse sortit des décombres. Léon la pris en main et le mit dans son sac.

-Super bon j'ai perdu assez de temps comme ça je vais chercher la porte déclara-t-il en reprenant son chemin dans une direction au hasard. Après quelques secondes de course il vit une porte cachée derrière un arbre il y entra et termina l'épreuve sous les satisfactions de tous.

-C'était pas mal ce qu'il a fait déclara Cherrya enthousiaste.

-C'est vrai mais il aurait pu faire mieux continua Jura assez calme.


	35. La force cachée

Après la performance de Léon pendant son tour d'épreuve, c'était au tour de Warcry de Quatro Cerberus de passer. Le mage était encouragé par ses partenaires qui étaient dans leur balcon respectifs. Ils criaient Wild Four comme des malades ce qui cassait les tympans des dragon slayers qui avait l'ouïe fine.

-Wild Four ! hurlèrent les mages.

-FERMEZ-LA ! cria Gajeel avec une voix beaucoup plus forte et les cerbères se turent aussitôt.

-Merci Gajeel remercia Rogue qui était resté silencieux comme il le faisait à son habitude.

-Au moins maintenant on va être tranquilles pour regarder reprit le dragon d'acier.

Le mage en costume de chien se dirigeait vers la porte en poussant des grognements semblables et ceux d'un canidé et l'ouvrit en levant son poing en signe de détermination sous le silence de sa guilde qui ne voulait pas se faire défoncer par Gajeel. Il fut téléporté au beau milieu de la forêt mais dans une zone qu'on n'avait pas vu jusqu'à maintenant et y avança toujours en poussant des grognements. Le plus surprenant c'est qu'il arrivait à se repérer dans ce lieu assez sombre ce qui intrigua légèrement les autres mages qui se disait qu'il s'orientait avec son flair alors que ce n'est pas un dragon slayer. Il se dirigea vers un sorte de sentier entouré d'arbres qui se ressemblait les uns les autres jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit se faisait entendre dans les sous bois. Il se retourna et ne vit rien et commençait un peu a avoir des frissons.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il veut essayer de faire déclara Sting. Déjà que je trouve sa magie assez marrante.

-Au moins on ne va pas s'ennuyer continua Skyron.

Tout à coup une sorte de taupe géante marron très grosse en forme de boule comme un sumo a surgit des buissons et faisait face au mage de la guilde des cerbères qui n'était pas trop rassuré face à ce monstre, il était même apeuré. La taupe sauta sur place ce qui provoqua une onde de choc qui propulsa le mage assez loin dans les arbres.

-Eh ben elle a pas l'air très gentille cette bestiole commenta Happy.

-Je la trouve horrible continua Carla.

-Fro le pense aussi ! s'exclama l'exceed en costume de grenouille.

Warcry sauta et essaya de donner un coup de poing dans la face de la taupe qui l'envoya valser d'un coup de patte dans les arbres mais il se reprit et commença donc a pleurer sous les yeux surpris de Skyron qui n'avait jamais vu ça.

-Il chiale encore le mec ! s'écria le dragon de feu qui avait déjà vu ça.

-C'est la magie des Larmes expliqua Sting. Je te l'avais dit elle est marrante.

-La magie des Larmes ? fit le dragon de cristal. Qu'est ce qui faut pas inventer et pourquoi pas la magie de la Salive pendant que vous y êtes ?

-J'imagine le truc ça doit être vraiment dégueulasse je sais pas si ça existe mais j'espère pas.

-Une fois je lui ai bavé dessus à l'autre qui contrôle les flammes.

-Totomaru ? fit Gajeel qui le connaissait bien.

-Ouais c'était marrant rit-il.

-Au lieu de parler de trucs dégueulasses concentrez vous sur le combat fit l'exceed blanche.

-Ah ouais j'avais oublié reprit Natsu qui s'est fait laisser distraire un peu trop facilement.

Ils regardèrent tous à l'écran et virent le taupe en train de sauter a pieds joints sur le corps de Warcry et pour rien au monde ils voudraient être a sa place dans cette situation. Après que la taupe s'est retiré le corps du mage ne bougeait presque plus mais il parvient quand même à se relever faisant face à la taupe au regard menaçant. Il en profita donc pour prendre les jambes à son cou à toute vitesse sous le regard surpris des membres de sa guilde et de tout les spectateurs. Pendant sa fuite il repéra une porte sur un rocher qu'il ouvrit aussitôt mais contrairement aux autres participants il s'est fait hué et on lui a envoyé des objets comme des bouteilles de soda ou des tomates tellement le public était énervé. Ses compagnons ne savaient plus où se mettre tellement ils avaient honte.

-Finalement ce lâche a préféré s'enfuir au lieu de combattre franchement que c'est pitoyable commenta Luxus.

-Il n'y a pas de meilleur mot pour commenter sa performance continua Gajeel.

Maintenant c'était le moment qu'attendait tout les membres de Dragon Wings. C'était au tour de Wendy d'entrer dans la forêt noire. La prêtresse céleste était quelque peu nerveuse à l'idée d'entrer dans un endroit aussi effrayant qu'une forêt de conte de fées mais elle se remotiva et prit un air victorieux et déterminé.

-Allez Wendy ! On croit tous en toi ! cria Carla en mettant ses mains pour qu'elle l'entende.

-A ton avis Lector tu crois que Wendy va gagner ? demanda Frosh qui était sur la rambarde du balcon avec les quatre autres exceeds.

-Quelle question ! Bien sûr qu'elle va gagner ! répondit l'exceed rouge.

-Déjà que Warcry a eu peu de chances de s'en sortir...

-Nos mages ne sont pas aussi fort que Sting mais ils sont meilleurs que ceux des autres guildes, je ne sais pas comment tu peux t'interroger là dessus le premier idiot venu peut comprendre ça tout seul.

-Et ben ça y est tu vois j'ai compris termina l'exceed en costume.

-N'oublions pas que Wendy est la mage ultime de firmament on peut lui faire entièrement confiance ajouta le dragon de cristal assez sûr de lui et en sa partenaire.

Celle-ci s'approcha lentement vers la porte, prit les deux poignées avec ses mains légères et l'ouvrit. Elle jeta un dernier regard derrière elle et vit ses compagnons l'encourager et Erika qui lui souriait pour lui montrer qu'elle lui souhaite bonne chance, elle entra avec courage. Elle se retrouva dans une zone avec pleins d'arbres, elle ne savait pas si elle avait déjà vu cette zone avant car tout se ressemblait dans cette forêt. Elle vit que l'obscurité était vraiment présente, elle attendit donc quelques secondes le temps que ses yeux s'habituent aux ténèbres. Ensuite elle mit son doigt contre sa bouche, elle était en train de goûter l'air qu'il y avait dans ce lieu et remarqua qu'il avait un goût différent. Elle sentit un courant d'air et décida donc de léviter avec du vent, elle s'éleva haut dans le ciel jusqu'à dépasser la hauteur des arbres, elle voulait avoir une vue d'ensemble du lieu où elle se trouvait. Quand on la regardait dans les lacrima-visions on vit que la lune était derrière elle quand on la voyait. Skyron était émerveillé devant cette image car il voyait sa partenaire au milieu des étoiles ce qui n'échappa pas à Roméo qui regardait les réactions du dragon de cristal depuis que le tour de la prêtresse céleste avait commencé.

-Franchement pourquoi tu la regarde avec ces yeux là Skyron ? pensa-t-il en le regardant. C'est à cause de toi si Wendy et moi nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Jamais je ne te le pardonnerai, jamais.

Le mage de feu voyait bien que le dragon slayer de cristal ne sortait pas avec la prêtresse céleste mais c'était à cause d'un événement survenu en 792 qu'il avait ce comportement désagréable envers le jeune blond. Wendy observait les alentours et vit que tout ce ressemble et parti donc dans une direction au nord de la forêt en volant. Elle atterrit dans une zone avec des arbres très sombres et regardait autour d'elle. Aucune porte en vue ni pierre lumineuse, puis elle sentit le sol bouger et que des racines se déplacer autour d'elle, les personnes présentes dans l'arène se demandait ce que c'était puis toutes les racines se réunirent pour former un monstre immense en forme d'arbre noir qui avait un visage effrayant sur le tronc se dressait dès à présent devant la prêtresse céleste.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur ? interrogea Happy surpris.

-Sûrement rien de bon continua Natsu d'un ton calme.

Le monstre en forme d'arbre noir attaqua la dragon slayer avec une branche collée a son tronc en forme de main mais la mage esquiva en faisant un salto arrière et se préparait à attaquer.

-Magie des Climats : Canicule !

Elle envoya un vent rouge d'une chaleur extrême vers le monstre mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'avoir reçu beaucoup de dégâts et envoya un torrent de feuilles noires vers la mage céleste qui les reçurent de pleins fouets car ces feuilles étaient très tranchantes.

-Je vais essayer ça, Éclairs !

Un nuage noir apparu au dessus de l'arbre et envoya des éclairs blancs mais l'arbre enfonça ses racines profondément dans le sol et ne semblait pas avoir flambé comme celui de la mage aux plantes de son combat contre Wendy.

-Comment ça se fait qu'il résiste à mes éclairs ?! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant que cela n'a eu aucun effet.

-Je crois savoir fit Gajeel. Cette saleté de plante noire a enfoncé ses racines dans le sol et les a utilisé comme paratonnerre.

-Elle affronte un monstre redoutable continua Lily. Ça ne va pas être de tout repos.

Le monstre végétal envoya un coup de griffe avec sa branche en forme de main sur la dragon slayer qui fut envoyé dans d'autres arbres inanimés et poussa un cri de douleur ce qui choqua les dragon slayer qui n'aimait pas la voir souffrir.

-Allez Wendy... murmura l'exceed blanche inquiète pour son amie.

La prêtresse céleste essaya de se relever tant bien que mal face a cette abomination si il faut appeler ce monstre comme cela car c'était la définition même de la créature qui continua à envoyer des coups de griffe laissant à la dragon slayer aucune seconde de répit. Cette dernière était au sol et avait du mal à se relever mais elle réussit finalement puisant dans ses limites.

-Il faut que je le batte murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Ascendance !

Elle forma une colonne de vent pour tenter de déraciner l'arbre mais celui-ci lança un regard menaçant et cracha des graines sur la mage qui fut touchée même si une partie de l'attaque du monstre fut envoyé dans les airs avec son vent. Le monstre poussa rire maléfique ce qui prouve que ce n'était pas une créature ordinaire.

-Je suis l'Arbomination une créature très puissante de la forêt noire, jusqu'à présent je ne voulais pas parler mais comme tu es une adversaire digne de moi je vais te donner cette honneur expliqua-t-il en envoyant un coup de griffe que la dragon slayer esquiva de justesse en roulant sur le côté.

-Je vois que tu t'es décidé à parler mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de gagner, Lames du vent !

Elle envoya plusieurs lames faites de vent qui trancha quelques branches mais qui n'affecta pas du tout le corps du monstre qui envoya des feuilles noires vers la mage céleste qui les avaient vu venir.

-Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois avec ça ! Hurlement du dragon céleste !

Le vent soufflé dispersa les feuilles qui fut renvoyées ver l'Arbomination mais qui n'avaient pas l'air de le blesser mais il se protégea quand même avec ses branches. Il cracha ensuite des épines à partir de sa bouche pour transformer la dragon slayer en hérisson.

-Cumulus ! fit-elle en formant un cercle magique blanc.

Elle créa devant elle un nuage épais qui servit de bouclier et absorba toutes les épines comme du coton puis elle le fit disparaître une fois l'attaque terminée.

-Tu te débrouille bien continu comme ça Wendy ! encouragea Happy en sautant de joie.

-Elle maîtrise parfaitement ses nouveaux pouvoirs commenta le dragon de feu.

-Misérable humaine ! Je vais te casser comme une branche et te déchirer comme une feuille ! Menaça le monstre avec un vocabulaire bien à lui.

-Blizzard !

Le vent froid accompagné de neige souffla sur le monstre qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et en profita pour attraper la dragon slayer avec sa branche en forme de main. Tout le public était surpris par cette action de la part de l'Arbomination.

-Maintenant tu vas finir digéré et réduit a l'état de feuilles mortes ! expliqua le monstre qui approcha la mage céleste vers la bouche au milieu de son tronc. Tout le monde était choqué par cette scène.

-Wendy ! cria Carla apeurée même si elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas l'entendre.

Le dragon de cristal se retenait de vouloir aider sa coéquipière mais si il le fait son équipe sera disqualifié et il avait toujours confiance en Wendy.

-Allez Wendy, je sais que tu peux le faire songea-t-il en la voyant.

-Il faut que je me sorte de là fit-t-elle en se débattant mais la force de l'Arbomination était trop grande et elle se rapprochait de plus en plus. Calme-toi pensa-t-elle calme-toi et réfléchis il doit sûrement avoir un point faible voyons la forêt noire, la nuit noire, les branches et les feuilles noires... elle repassa toutes ces images dans sa tête le plus rapidement possible. J'ai trouvé ! Zénith !

Elle créa une sphère jaune dans sa main droite et l'envoya de toutes ses forces dans la gueule du monstre et une explosion d'une lumière aveuglante semblable a celle du soleil entoura toute la zone de l'affrontement. l'Arbomination poussa un cri horrible devant les yeux ébahis de tout les spectateurs qui ne voyait rien a cause de la forte lumière. Ils restèrent bouche bée face à cette attaque. Une fois la lumière dissipée on vit Wendy debout au milieu du lieu de l'affrontement seule car le monstre avait disparu.

-Je le savais, cette plante déteste la lumière et c'est pour ça qu'elle vit dans cette forêt sombre... fit-elle en voyant qu'elle était à deux doigts de se faire bouffer par un arbre. Puis elle vit devant elle trois pierres lumineuses. Voilà ce que je cherchais souffla-t-elle en les prenant et en les mettant dans son sac. Elle ressentit une énergie magique dans l'air puis elle leva les yeux au ciel pour voir une porte en plein milieu d'un tronc d'arbre caché par le feuillage. Elle sourit de bonheur et lévita rapidement vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit et entra. Une fois revenue dans l'arène elle fut acclamée par le public très bruyamment. Ils crièrent tous en chœur le nom de la prêtresse céleste pour sa performance et son combat magnifique.

-Je dois dire que c'était une excellente performance magique déclara impressionné.

-Elle a vraiment progressé continua la princesse Jade. Elle vient de battre un monstre vraiment redoutable.

-Bien joué Wendy ! Félicita la mage aux plantes en s'approchant de la dragon slayer. Tu as été formidable.

-Merci Erika répondit-elle en souriant. Puis elle ressentit une douleur due a ses blessures et se mit a genoux.

-Oh Wendy ! s'exclama Roméo et Skyron en même temps mais le dragon slayer sauta du balcon avant le mage de feu qui fronça les sourcils. Le dragon de cristal couru aussi vite qu'il peut vers sa coéquipière.

-Est ce que ça va Wendy ? demanda-t-il en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

-Euh...oui ça va répondit-elle en levant sa tête vers le jeune blond.

-Allez viens fit-il en prenant sa main pour la relever puis il l'a mit sur son dos comme le dragon de feu avait fait à Lucy quand ils étaient à l'auberge lors de leur entraînement pour les premiers Jeux. Il marcha doucement vers le tunnel souterrain de l'arène.

-Merci Skyron...déclara la mage céleste en posant sa tête sur la nuque du mage de cristal.

-De rien, tu as été géniale répondit-il en regardant toujours devant lui et se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie de sa guilde.

Après que la prêtresse céleste eut quitté le terrain de l'arène ce fut au tour d'Hibiki de rentrer dans la forêt noire. Le mage de Blue Pegasus était acclamé par la gente féminine de tout le Domus Flau. Ce qui agaça un peu les membres de Fairy Tail et de Dragon Wings que ce Don Juan passe juste après Wendy. Après avoir fait un dernier regard au public féminin qui eut des cœurs dans les yeux, il entra dans la forêt. Il fut téléporté dans une zone marécageuse de la forêt où il avait les pieds dans l'eau boueuse ce qui le dégoûta lui et les filles et amusa les dragon slayers qui trouvèrent qu'il l'avait mérité ce frimeur. Il sortit à toute vitesse du marécage jusqu'au bord et fit apparaître son écran Earkype où il chercha un plan de la forêt, il le fit apparaître mais il n'y avait pas l'emplacement des portes et des pierres. Puis il entendit un bruit dans l'eau du marécage et une masse importante de boue s'élève hors de l'eau. Un monstre fait de boue avec une tête bizarre qui tirait des lasers rouges. Le mage de Blue Pegasus en esquiva certains mais le monstre de boue surgit hors de l'eau et l'aplatit de tout son poids sous le regard choqué des filles. Une fois la bête de boue revenue dans l'eau on vit le mage immobile et KO.

-Hibiki n'est plus en état de combattre ! Il est donc disqualifié de l'épreuve ! fit l'arbitre à tête de citrouille en faisant téléporter le corps du mage vers l'arène sous le regard dégoûté de ses coéquipiers.

-C'est donc moi la dernière à passer déclara Erika qui se dirigeait vers la porte encouragée par ses coéquipières de Mermaid Heel et surtout de sa grande sœur Cosmos. Elle tenait fermement son sceptre de bois dans sa main droite, prit la poignée et ouvrit la porte. La mage aux plantes fut téléportée dans un endroit semblable à celui de Wendy entouré d'arbres noirs mais elle n'était pas sûre si c'était le même endroit ou pas vu que tout se ressemblait mais pour elle cela n'avait aucune importance.

-Je me demande bien comment elle va s'en sortir fit Erza en observant attentivement les actions de la blonde.

Celle-ci tenait son sceptre lui fit un tour sur lui même comme les majorettes et le planta dans le sol sous le regard des spectateurs intrigués.

-Ô pouvoir de la Nature ! Étant ma puissance sur cette terre, aide moi à écouter tout mes amis fidèles ! Ordonna-t-elle en tenant son sceptre à deux mains. Un cercle magique verte apparu sous les pieds de la mage a partir de l'endroit où elle avait planté son sceptre. Celle- ci ferma les yeux pendant un moment comme si elle se concentrait puis le cercle magique disparu et elle retira le sceptre du sol. Merci beaucoup passe le bonjour à ta femme et aux petits.

-Euh à qui vient-elle de parler là ? demanda Natsu qui n'avait strictement rien compris à se qui vient de se passer.

-J'en sais pas plus que toi répondit Sting tout aussi pensif.

La sirène se dirigea en courant vers une grande clairière où elle se mit tout au milieu. Soudain, une armée de monstre de tout genre surgit de la forêt et encercla la magicienne qui n'avait pas du tout l'air apeurée.

-Elle est tombée dans un piège ? interrogea Lucy.

-Je ne crois pas répondit Mavis. On dirait qu'elle a fait exprès de venir là-bas, regarde son visage elle a l'air très sûre d'elle.

Il y avait plusieurs dizaine de monstres autour de la blonde, il y avait des loups-garous, des cerbères, des gobelins, des gnomes enfin tout ce qui peut vivre dans une forêt. Puis un gobelin vert prit la parole.

-Oh une jolie humaine nous la dégusterons merveilleusement bien après l'avoir éliminée. La sirène resta taciturne face à cette menace. Elle ne répond pas tant pis pour elle ! A l'attaque !

Ils foncèrent tous de tout les côtés, elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir mais personnellement elle n'avait pas pensée a cette idée. Elle préféra plutôt s'amuser avec les monstres.

-Ne provoquer pas Mère Nature, elle peut vous le faire payer au centuple ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant tourner son sceptre autour d'elle créant une muraille de pierre qui bloqua les monstres.

-Je croyais qu'elle n'utilisait que la magie des plantes comme sa sœur...commenta Erza.

-Erika a plus d'un tour dans sa manche songea Kagura en voyant sa coéquipière.

Toutes les créatures n'arrivait pas a escalader la muraille de pierre de la magicienne car la paroi était trop lisse et le mur trop haut.

-Alors c'est déjà fini ? Je n'ai fais que m'échauffer là déclara-t-elle avec vantardise.

-Tu vas voir on va te dévorer toute crue si il le faut ! hurla un loup-garou.

-Pour vous récompenser de votre courage de m'avoir défiée je vais donc utiliser un de mes sorts les plus puissants ! riposta-t-elle en plantant son sceptre dans le sol. Par la puissance de toutes les forêts de la Terre. Quand elle prononça ces mots elle fut entourée d'une aura verte et ses longs cheveux s'élevaient sous la pression magique. Je suis la prêtresse de la Nature recevez le châtiment divin que vous méritez ! Jugement de Gaïa !

Tout à coup une immense colonne d'énergie verte se propagea dans le ciel nocturne. Tout le monde dans l'arène était figé devant la puissance de l'attaque de la sirène. Après que la lumière fut dissipée on vit Erika au milieu d'un cratère et tout les monstres on été détruits laissant quelques dizaines de pierres lumineuses derrière eux. Derrière Erika on vit une silhouette d'une femme qui disparu quelques seconde après.

-Qui est-elle vraiment ? se demandait Erza après avoir vu la puissance de la mage de la terre.


	36. Tag team matches

Erika se tenait au milieu du cratère, elle utilisa sa magie pour déplacer toutes les pierres lumineuses qu'il y avait autour d'elle dans son sac à franges sous le silence assourdissant de l'arène. Puis elle marcha droit devant elle en souriant et quitta la clairière qui ressemblait a un cratère a présent. Elle marcha rapidement comme si elle savait où elle allait dans cette forêt où l'obscurité régnait, elle arrive devant un arbre creux où elle se glissa à l'intérieur. Il y avait une porte cachée dans cet arbre et l'ouvrit pour enfin sortir de cet endroit. Une fois arrivée dans le stade elle fut acclamée par une foule en délire sous le regard bouche bée des mages des guildes adverses et aux regards souriants des sirènes.

-Tu as été magnifique Erika...complimenta Cosmos assise sur son siège.

-Merci grande sœur ! fit-elle en brandissant son sceptre de bois avant de rejoindre les autres candidats qui était en ligne au milieu du stade.

La tension et le suspense était a son comble, tout le monde attendait les résultats avec impatience. Wendy était revenu au milieu de l'arène avec quelques bandages sur les bras pour couvrir les blessures dues aux griffes de l'Arbomination, elle avait aussi un pansement sur la joue mais heureusement pour elle, elle n'a pas de cicatrice pour dégrader son magnifique visage. La haut-parleur se mit en marche avec la voix de Chapati Lola.

-Les juges ont délibérés et ont comparés les différentes performances, je rappelle que le classement se fait en fonction du temps de passage et du nombre de pierres récoltés expliqua-t-il en levant les bras. Et voici les résultats !

Le tableau s'afficha dans le ciel au milieu de l'arène.

Premier : Mermaid Heel 10 pts

Second : Fairy Tail 8 pts

Troisième : Dragon Wings 6 pts

Quatrième : Lamia Scale 4 pts

Cinquième : Quatro Cerberus 2 pts

Sixième : Blue Pegasus 0 pts

-J'ai réussi Kagura ! s'écria-t-elle folle de joie on avait du mal à croire que cette jeune fille est la personne qui avait déployé une telle force lors son passage.

-Bien joué Erika répondit-elle sur un ton calme comme d'habitude.

Du côté de Fairy Tail tout le monde était assez content d'être deuxième et d'avoir battu la guilde des dragons et félicitèrent Jubia qui restait calme même si elle est a une bonne place dans le classement. Grey était calme et avait les bras croisés, il ne regardait même pas sa partenaire qui avait pourtant bien combattu et celle-ci l'avait bien vu de là où elle est mais elle détourna simplement le regard.

Pour Dragon Wings qui s'était retrouvé a la troisième place était un peu dégoûté que Wendy soit troisième alors qu'elle avait bien combattu mais ils ne pouvait pas en vouloir à la prêtresse céleste qui avait fait de son mieux donc ils crachèrent leur venin sur les juges.

-C'est chiant on s'est fait encore battre par Fairy Tail déclara Gajeel.

-C'est à cause de ces vieux chnoques de juges si on est troisième grogna Sting.

-Au moins Wendy à fait ce qu'elle a pu c'est déjà ça souffla Skyron qui n'était pas en colère contre la dragon slayer.

-Oui tu as raison et puis on a encore un combat pour nous rattraper répondit le dragon blanc.

-Fro le pense aussi continua l'exceed en costume.

Toutes les guildes avait regagnées leurs loges respectives en attendant que les juges annonce la partie combat. Tous les membres de Fairy tail s'étaient réunis dans leur loge pour discuter de ce qui va suivre, l'ambiance était au plus calme puis Makarov prit la parole.

-Mes chers enfants je vous félicite pour avoir eu une bonne place lors de cette épreuve et d'être arrivé aussi loin même si nos adversaires ne sont autres que nos anciens camarades.

-Merci beaucoup maître remercia Erza en souriant mais on sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Je sais ce que vous ressentez ces temps-ci, de toute évidence nous allons devoir affronter Dragon Wings lors des combats doubles puisque nous ne les avons encore jamais affrontés dans la partie combat et qu'ils nous détestent maintenant.

-A ce sujet maître... déclara soudainement une voix féminine.

-Oui Reby ? interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Quand je suis parti prendre des nouvelles de Gajeel à l'infirmerie hier, Natsu m'a dit de vous dire que lui et sa guilde ne déteste pas Fairy Tail mais juste deux personnes qu'ils ne peuvent plus supporter.

A ces mots tout les membres de la guildes des fées tournèrent leurs regards vers Grey et Lucy qui bien évidemment savait que c'était d'eux dont on parlait, ils ne dirent pas un mot et le silence régnait a nouveau dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Reby reprenne la parole.

-Mais contrairement à ce que nous avons vu le premier jour, ils n'ont pas changés dans leurs personnalités respectives, quand j'ai passé la nuit dans leur auberge tout le monde était gentil et me traitait toujours comme une amie comme si ils n'avaient jamais quitté la guilde.

-Ah bon ? reprit le maître. Je ne savais pas merci de m'en avoir parlé Reby. Au moins cela prouve qu'ils perpétuent l'esprit de Fairy Tail même si ils sont maintenant dans autre guilde.

-Attendez un peu...interrompit Roméo, tout le monde tourna vers lui. Reby, tu as bien dit que tout le monde a été gentil avec toi ?

-Oui c'est bien ça confirma-t-elle. Pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?

-Parce que il y a quelqu'un qui est loin d'être gentil et cela depuis qu'il est arrivé dans la guilde en 792.

-Tu parles de Skyron ? demanda la reine des fées.

-Évidemment ! s'exclama-t-il en haussant le ton. Tout le monde se rappelle bien de ce que ce monstre à fait quand il est arrivé dans notre guilde et de ce qui m'a fais en particulier et...

-Roméo ! coupa Makarov qui était un peu énervé. On avait dit qu'on arrêtait de parler de cette histoire, et n'oublie pas que ce garçon a été enfermé pendant neuf ans par le maître d'Oracion Seis et qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cet enfant tomber dans les ténèbres et devenir un mage noir. C'est pour ça que nous l'avons invité à rejoindre notre guilde expliqua-t-il avec un ton sévère. C'est ça l'esprit de Fairy Tail.

-Oui je sais...s'excusa-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Quoiqu'il en soit peu importe contre qui nous allons combattre garder à l'esprit que Fairy Tail fera tout pour remporter la victoire !

-Oui ! crièrent-ils tous en même temps.

Du côté de Dragon Wings l'ambiance aussi était calme car Natsu était super impatient de savoir qui va représenter sa guilde lors des combats doubles. Tout le monde était assis et personne ne parlait comme si ils étaient a un enterrement. Natsu qui en avait marre se leva.

-Rahh ça m'énerve ! déclara-t-il en donnant un coup de poing contre le mur qui avait de légères fissures.

-Reste calme Natsu conseilla Luxus qui était assis a côté de Sting.

-Non mais ça me soûle d'attendre qu'ils lancent la partie combat moi si je veux je peux tous les carboniser avec mes flammes comme ça je n'aurais pas à attendre et...

Il aurait parlait comme ça pendant longtemps jusqu'à ce que le mage de foudre l'assomma avec un bon coup de poing sur la tête, le dragon slayer était au sol sur le dos.

-Je crois que tu y es allé un peu fort non ? ajouta Wendy qui fut remises de ses blessures.

-Non il va bien, au moins maintenant on peut se concentrer tranquilles.

-Tu crois qu'on va affronter Fairy Tail ? demanda Rogue debout contre le mur et les bras croisés.

-C'est possible à moins que les juges nous fasse un coup de mythe et nous fasse affronter une autre guilde comme Lamia Scale ou Mermaid Heel qui ont des bons mages.

-Que ce soit Fairy Tail ou une autre guilde ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est Dragon Wings qui va gagner fit Lector. Pas vrai Sting ?

-Oui ce n'est pour rien si nous avons voyagé dans tout le pays pendant des mois pour apprendre des magies perdues spécialement pour cet événement. C'est pour ça qu'on ne peux pas perdre aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai continua Skyron. Si nous avons fais tout ce chemin c'est justement pour affronter Fairy Tail et si nous devons les combattre aujourd'hui nous ne retiendrons pas nos coups.

-Ouais je vais les exploser ! s'écria Natsu qui venait de se réveiller.

-N'oublie pas que c'est un combat duo Natsu continua Happy.

-Et rien ne dit que ce sera toi qui va combattre continua Gajeel.

-Si je ne combat pas aujourd'hui alors je les carboniserai demain !

-Eh ben il est toujours aussi enflammé celui-là commenta l'exceed bleu.

Dans un village près de la capitale de Fiore, Jon marchait seul dans les rues jusqu'à une place bordé de pavés où il y avait une fontaine. Il vit une femme aux longs cheveux argentés très clairs assise sur le bord de celle-ci qui portait un haut blanc aux manches noires courtes recouvert par une courte veste noire avec une tête de tigre blanche dessinée dans le dos. Elle avait une petite écharpe bleue claire attaché autour de son cou par un petit nœud ainsi qu'une paire de mitaines bleues nuit. Elle portait une ceinture rouge, un pantalon blanc et des chaussures noires. Ce qui la distinguait fortement c'était l'épée qu'elle portait qui avait un pommeau blanc, une fusée bleue et des quillons en forme d'ailes d'anges qui était dans un fourreau bleu foncé. Le god slayer s'approcha en marchant et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Salut Istara déclara-t-il d'une voix calme.

-Salut Jon content de te revoir après que tu sois parti il y a quelques jours. Elle se tourna vers le brun et vit qu'il était un peu amoché même si Wendy l'avait soigné. Qui t'as fais ces blessures ? Ne me dis pas que c'est Skyron...

-Non ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas lui, tu vas rire c'est justement le dragon slayer qu'il voulait rencontrer qui m'a vaincu.

-Tu veux dire celui qui se fait appeler « la salamandre » ? interrogea-t-elle intriguée de cette révélation.

-Plus précisément il s'appelle Natsu Dragnir et c'est le maître de leur guilde qui participe aux Grands Jeux Magiques. Il n'y a que des dragon slayesr dans leur guilde.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Skyron est resté avec lui, il doit être très fort si il a réussi à te battre.

-Oui mais il m'a combattu avec un autre dragon slayer qui s'appelle Sting Euccliffe.

-Franchement t'es vraiment un crétin qui ne pense qu'a se battre expliqua-t-elle doucement.

-Euh ouais tu as raison, c'est pas la première fois que tu me le dis répondit le god slayer qui au lieu de péter un câble comme il le fait d'habitude quand on l'insulte restait calme ce qui était surprenant au vu du tempérament de celui-ci.

-C'est parce que c'est la vérité t'es aussi lunatique, instable mais bon tu aurais pu faire autre chose que te battre avec eux non ?

-Peut-être mais c'était aussi pour vérifier si Skyron n'avait pas perdu la mémoire vu qu'il n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis plusieurs années.

-Qu'est ce qui lui ait arrivé pendant tout ce temps ?

Jon expliqua ce que Natsu lui avait dit la veille sur l'histoire du dragon slayer de cristal. A la fin de son récit la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés était un peu choquée.

-Je vois cette espèce d'ordure de Brain lui a tendu un piège déclara-t-elle. Je savais qu'on aurait dû partir tout les trois plutôt que de le laisser faire seul ! continua-t-elle en haussant le ton et en donnant un coup de poing sur le bord de la fontaine.

-Tu savais que ce n'était pas possible réconforta le god slayer en mettant sa main sur celle de la mage à l'épée. Après la mort de maître Tsurugi nous devions rester pour nous occuper du temple et continuer à faire des missions. Et puis il y a un truc qui m'a chiffonné dans le récit de Natsu...

-Quoi donc ? questionna-t-elle d'un ton intéressée.

-Il a dit que c'est l'orgueil de Skyron qui l'a fais perdre et c'est à cause de sa prétention si il a perdu le combat et qu'il fut plongé dans le coma. Or tel qu'on le connaît, Skyron n'est jamais prétentieux quand il affronte un adversaire quel qu'il soit.

-Oui ce n'est pas logique, mais bon on trouvera nos réponses à Crocus il faut qu'on y aille.

-Au fait ils m'ont donné une lacrima-vision pour voir en direct les combats des Jeux qui à l'heure qu'il est ne vont pas tarder a commencer déclara-t-il en sortant une lacrima verte de son sac.

-D'accord mais avant je vais soigner tes blessures termina-t-elle en entourant ses mains de sa magie bleue.

De retour au stade où se déroulait les Grand Jeux Magiques, le commentateur avait appelé chaque guilde a retourner dans leurs balcons respectifs au grand bonheur des dragon slayers car la partie combat allait enfin commencer.

-Chers participants et spectateurs il est enfin temps que votre partie préférée, la partie combat commence. Comme vous le savez aujourd'hui les combats se feront par équipe de deux et pour ce premier combat nous avons : Rocker et Semas de Quatro Cerberus VS Miliana et Yukino de Mermaid Heel !

Dans la guilde des sirènes on voyait les deux appelées se regarder avec un sourire et s'encourager mutuellement ce qui prouve qu'elle pourrait bien s'entendre et coopérer lors de ce combat.

-J'espère que je ne vais pas te gêner pendant le combat mais je te promets de faire de mon mieux déclara la constellationniste un peu inquiète.

-Ne t'inquiète pas si tu es en difficulté je serai là et puis j'ai un super plan pour battre ces gaillards répondit-elle en prenant les mains de sa partenaire pour la rassurer.

-Et puis on t'encouragera Kagura et moi continua Erika. N'oubliez pas que depuis les derniers jeux vous vous êtes beaucoup entraînés pour participer a ceux de cette année.

-Erika a raison continua Kagura d'un air calme. Nous comptons sur vous pour gagner, on a entièrement confiance en votre potentiel. Yukino si je t'ai demandé de rejoindre notre guilde c'est parce que j'ai été impressionné par ton ponvoir lors de notre affrontement il y a deux ans.

-Merci Kagura je te promets de ne pas te décevoir termina la blanche émue par le discours de la mage à l'épée.

Les deux sirènes se dirigèrent dans l'arène où les deux mages de Quatro Cerberus étaient déjà là, on l'entendait très bien avec leurs cris sauvages qui faisait mal aux tympans des dragon slayers. Les deux équipes se faisait face, prêtes a s'affronter.

-Les deux équipes sont en place ! déclara le commentateur. Que le premier combat du quatrième jour des Grands Jeux Magiques. Commence ! Et le gong retentit.

Les mages sauvages ne perdirent pas de temps et foncèrent vers les deux sirènes. Rocker lança un coup de pied tourbillon sur Miliana et Semas commença a tourner rapidement vers Yukino il avait une rage de vaincre immense depuis sa défaite de la veille. Les deux sirènes esquivèrent en sautant.

-Parfait à moi maintenant ! Entrav-chat !

Elle lança son lien que les deux mages évitèrent en se déplaçant sur le côté. Yukino qui était au sol enleva sa cape blanche et courra vers Rocker, elle avait vraiment une mentalité de fer.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Elle est devenue wild tout à coup... lâcha le mage qui la voyait venir vers lui. Elle lui porta un coup de poing au visage ce qui choqua un peu les spectateurs. Elle enchaîna en lançant une pluie de coups et elle termina en un coup de pied retourné qui envoya le mage à terre.

-Wahou Yukino sait se battre sans magie ça m'étonnes d'elle qui est si gentille et timide commenta le dragon de feu.

-A l'avenir je ferai tout pour ne pas énerver Yukino... continua Happy qui tremblait.

-Yukino se débrouille bien pensa Miliana qui était contente de voir son amie se battre comme une lionne. Je vais essayer d'en faire autant Epine blast ! Cria-t-elle en envoyant un lien dont l'extrémité était pointue sur Semas qui était toujours en train de tourner mais elle fut repoussé par la force de rotation du mage qui la percuta violemment.

-Miliana ! cria Yukino en voyant sa partenaire en difficulté. C'est à moi de jouer maintenant continua-t-elle en prenant une de ses clés d'or. Ouvre toi porte des esprits, vient à moi Libra !

-Toujours prête à vous aider maîtresse déclara la jeune femme au voile qui apparut en secouant les deux balanciers aux extrémités de ses doigts.

-Entrav-chat ! reprit Miliana en se relevant.

-Tu n'as rien d'autre à me donner ? demanda Rocker qui voyait que la sirène utilisait les mêmes attaques.

-Ce n'est pas fini ! Entrave double, triple, entrave multiple ! Elle fit diviser ses liens pour qu'il y en ait plusieurs qui attachent les deux mages qui furent immobilisés.

-Vas-y Libra ! ordonna la blanche.

-A vos ordres répondit l'esprit de la Balance qui manipula la gravité pour que les deux mages furent propulsés contre le mur KO.

-Semas et Rocker ne sont plus en état de combattre, la victoire revient à Miliana et Yukino de Mermaid Heel ! S'exclama Chapati Lola qui félicita les deux mages qui repartirent souriantes vers leur loges sous les applaudissements du public.

-Yukino s'est bien défendue complimenta Lucy.

-On voit que Kagura les as bien entraînés continua la reine des fées.

-Passons au second combat qui opposera Ren et Eave de Blue Pegasus VS Orga et Cherrya de Lamia Scale !

A l'annonce du combat tout le monde se posèrent des questions sur ce combat qui paraissait déséquilibré au vu de la composition d'une des deux équipes. Les mages des deux guildes se retrouvaient face à face au milieu de l'arène.

-Orga et Cherrya, ils ont fait forts de mettre une équipe de god slayers vu leur niveau ça ne va pas être de la tarte pour Blue Pegasus déclara Sting.

-De toute façon pour nous ce sera forcément une équipe de dragon slayers donc c'est à peu près pareil continua le dragon de feu.

-Que le second combat du quatrième jour des Grand Jeux Magiques. Commence ! Et le gong retentit après l'annonce du commentateur.

Ren et Eave paraissaient assez tendus au vu de leurs adversaires mais ils ne se découragèrent pas pour autant et attaquèrent en premier.

-Blizzard blanc !

Il envoya son sort vers Cherrya qui ne bougea pas d'un cheveu et arborait un sourire radieux ce qui interrogea les spectateurs qui se demandait pourquoi. Orga se plaça devant la god slayer céleste qui bloqua l'attaque avec ses deux bras imposants entourés de foudre noire.

-A toi de jouer maintenant fit ce dernier.

-Merci Orga je vais leur montrer la force de l'amour ! continua-t-elle en sautant au dessus de son partenaire. Attaque boréale du dieu céleste !

Son sort se dirigea vers les deux mages mais Ren le bloqua avec sa magie de l'air en se protégeant lui et son partenaire.

-Même si vous êtes des god slayers on peut quand même rivaliser avec vous fit celui-ci après s'être débarrassé du tourbillon.

-Tu crois vraiment en ce que tu dit toi ? répondit le mage de foudre. Essaye de bloquer ça : Canon 120 millimètre du dieu foudroyant !

Il lança son sort qui allait foudroyer les deux mages mais ils esquivèrent au dernier moment en sautant ce qui énerva le god slayer.

-On a réussi à esquiver fit Eave.

-Tu ne m'oublies pas hein ? répondit Cherrya qui se trouvait au dessus des deux mages car elle s'était propulsé avec son vent noir.

-Rugissement du dieu céleste !

Son souffle envoya les deux mages au sol, la god slayer atterrit a côté de son partenaire imposant.

-Il est temps d'en finir Cherrya.

-Oui je vais t'aider Orga.

Ils joignirent leurs mains et une énergie noire les entouraient ils concentrèrent leur magie en un seul point devant les deux mages qui avait du mal à se relever.

-Sort combiné: Éclair céleste des dieux !

Ils lancèrent un puissant éclair noir entouré d'un tourbillon d'un vent de la même couleur. Les deux mages ne purent esquiver cette fois-ci, une puissante explosion s'en suivit qui aveugla une grande partie des spectateurs. Une fois celle-ci dissipée on vit les deux mages de Blue Pegasus KO.

-C'est terminé et la victoire revient donc à Orga et Cherrya de Lamia Scale !

-Ils étaient impressionnants fit Wendy contente que son amie ait gagné.

-L'issue du combat ne faisait aucun doute continua Lector. C'est comme si on aurait envoyé toi et Luxus le résultat aurait été le même.

-On voyait qu'ils étaient parfaitement coordonnés lors du combat reprit Lily.

-Maintenant c'est à nous et nous savons qui est notre adversaire déclara Luxus. Puis tous les mages de la guilde des dragons se tournèrent vers ceux de la guilde des fées qui se dévisagèrent l'une l'autre pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que le commentateur prit la parole.

-Le moment que vous attendiez tous est arrivé ! Le troisième et dernier combat opposera Grey et Erza de Fairy Tail VS Natsu et Skyron de Dragon Wings !


	37. Type Fée contre Type Dragon

La tension était à son comble suite à l'annonce du commentateur. Les deux guildes se dévisageaient depuis leurs balcons respectifs. Les quatre personnes désignées se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, comme si elles voulaient savoir ce que les autres pensaient. Puis sous un grand silence tous se rendirent dans leurs loges pour se préparer. Dans celle de Dragon Wings tout le monde étaient réunis, Skyron a changé de vêtements et à mit ceux qu'il avait porté lors de son combat contre Jon mais il laissa son short noir. Il prit aussi ses deux katanas vu qu'Erza sera de la partie. Les deux dragon slayers qui allaient combattre étaient au centre de la pièce, Natsu prit alors la parole.

-Mes chers amis le moment que nous attendions tous depuis le début du tournoi est enfin arrivé. Sachez que si nous avons atteint ce niveau c'est grâce à notre cohésion d'esprit et à notre entente au sein de la guilde. Je me rappelle encore de nos aventures et des moments que nous avons passés ensemble afin de décupler notre force.

Tout le monde était ému par le discours du dragon slayer de feu qui toucha le cœur de tous les membres de la guilde des dragons. Skyron qui était à côté du rose continua.

-Je sais que c'est une grande responsabilité de combattre aux côtés de Natsu et que je suis le garçon le plus jeune de la guilde, mais croyez-moi je mettrai toute ma force dans ce combat car je prendrai avec moi mon arme secrète.

-Tu parles de... déclara Sting d'un ton calme.

-Oui mais ne vous inquiétez pas je l'utiliserai uniquement en dernier recours expliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'étagère en bois où il prit un petit coffret qu'il gardait depuis longtemps.

-Fais attention Skyron fit Wendy un peu inquiète.

-Ne t'en fais pas je ferai attention et puis n'oublies pas que Natsu sera là et qu'il est très fort répondit-il avec des yeux sincères.

-Allons-y Skyron, en route pour la victoire !

-Oui, en avant pour battre Fairy Tail termina-t-il en se dirigeant vers la personne qu'il considère comme son grand frère.

Du côté de la guilde des fées tout le monde se posait des questions sur ce qui allait se passer dans l'arène. Grey était devenu plus sociable soudainement on ne savait pas pourquoi mais Jubia elle restait en retrait pour ne pas voir le mage de glace. Erza se préparait en vérifiant son arsenal d'armes et d'armures. Mavis était présente pour souhaiter bonne chance aux deux mages. Puis ils partirent tout les deux vers les tunnels sombres de l'arène.

Les spectateurs attendaient les deux guildes avec grande impatience. Les premiers à entrer étaient les membres de la guilde des fées qui au lieu de recevoir une ovation marchaient dans le silence pesant sur le terrain. L'âme du véritable Grey se demandait pourquoi la vieille canne pourrie était devenu si sociable avec les autres membres de la guilde. Il se disait que c'était sûrement pour gagner leur confiance afin qu'ils ne se posent pas de questions ce qui mettrait son plan en échec. De son côté Erza était calme comme à son habitude, elle savait que ses adversaires n'étaient pas de simples mages. Elle voyait que le tunnel où devrait passer les deux dragon slayers était vide. La foule se demandait où était les mages de Dragon Wings qui normalement devrait arriver en même temps que ceux de Fairy Tail. Puis tout à coup une tornade de flammes cyans se forma devant le tunnel puis se dissipa laissant place aux dragon slayers qui avaient un air déterminé.

-Spectaculaire entrée en scène de la part des mages de Dragon Wings ! annonça Chapati Lola.

-Ils sont obligés de fanfaronner comme ça... s'indigna Macao les bras croisés.

-On voit qu'ils ont le sens du spectacle complimenta la princesse Jade. C'est justement l'intérêt des Grands Jeux Magiques.

Erza remarqua que Skyron portait à sa ceinture une bourse beige attachée par une corde magique que seul le propriétaire peut sectionner un peu comme le sabre de Kagura. Elle se demandait de quoi cela peut-il être. Les fées observèrent les dragons qui se tenaient devant eux. Celui de gauche avait réussi à paralyser plusieurs mages avec ses flammes magiques et avait envoyé Lucy dans un trou noir mais n'avait pas encore montré de quoi il était capable, tandis que celui de droite avait réussi à vaincre Léon avec sa magie de construction qui lui permet de créer tout ce qu'il désirait. Natsu était surexcité intérieurement et observait le mage de glace qui était devant lui, il avait le regard vide et souriait comme si il voulait le provoquer mais le dragon slayer fit de même pour montrer qu'il était dans le même état. Skyron lui regardait Erza qui lui rappelait un peu son amie Istara vu que c'est aussi une épéiste redoutable, il savait qu'il allait bien s'amuser. Puis l'arbitre à tête de citrouille prit la parole.

-Je rappelle que la durée maximale du duel est de trente minutes ! Que le combat commence ! Puis le gong retentit pour signaler le début du combat le plus intense de cette journée.

-Natsu, tu veux qu'on s'y mette maintenant ? demanda le dragon cristal tout en regardant ses deux adversaires.

-Non pour l'instant on reste au sol. J'ai envie de m'amuser répondit-il en souriant de plaisir. Je m'enflamme ! cria-t-il en créant une boule de feu rouge et en fonçant vers ses adversaires.

-Je vais tous les cristalliser ! continua le dragon de cristal qui suivait son partenaire avec ses mains entourés de lumière blanche.

Les deux dragon slayers étaient déterminés puis Erza et Grey décidèrent de contre-attaquer. La rousse mit son armure de l'impératrice des flammes pour contrer Natsu puis Grey décida de contrer Skyron en fonçant vers ce dernier. Les quatre mages se touchèrent en même temps et se repoussèrent les uns les autres en une explosion de poussière. Natsu envoya la petite boule de feu qu'il avait dans la main vers ses adversaires celle-ci brilla et se divisa pour former un torrent de flammes rouges.

-Red Fire ! fit le dragon de feu en envoyant son attaque vers les mages.

-Quel que soit tes flammes je peux les contrer avec mon armure rétorqua Erza en essayant de les dissiper avec son épée mais les flammes continuèrent de leurs infliger des dégâts. Hein qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Pourquoi elles ne disparaissent pas ? interrogea Lucy surprise depuis le balcon.

Comme le feu rouge était le plus chaud et le plus destructeur, Natsu l'avait en toute logique choisit pour contrer l'armure d'Erza, il avait anticipé qu'elle utiliserait cette armure contre lui.

-Erza fait attention ! alerta le mage de glace. Puis il vit que les flammes rouges étaient dissipées avec l'épée de l'impératrice des mers.

-J'ai d'autres atouts en réserve Natsu !

-Moi aussi mais c'était bien joué.

-Eh ne m'oubliez pas ! intervint le dragon de cristal qui était derrière Natsu. Épées de diamant !

C'étaient les mêmes épées qu'il avait créées lors de son combat contre Léon. Il les dirigeait avec ses mains entourées de lumière blanche vers les fées. Mais le mage de glace les contra en envoyant lui aussi des épées de glace. Les deux sorts s'annulèrent l'un l'autre.

-Envoyons une attaque combinée proposa Erza en prenant son armure de la roue céleste. Roue céleste, la ronde des épées !

-D'accord, Lances de glace !

Ils envoyèrent leurs attaques vers les deux dragon slayers qui s'était rassemblés et une explosion de poussière envahi l'endroit où était les mages de la guilde des dragons.

-C'était une super attaque combinée ! s'exclama Mavis.

-Ils doivent avoir reçu beaucoup de dégâts avec tous ces projectiles.

Puis la poussière se dissipa et on vit un dôme de diamant recouvert de flammes grises qui avaient le pouvoir de la protection. Les fées étaient surprises par cette défense qui disparut sous leurs yeux et on vit Natsu et Skyron côte à côte.

-Contre une attaque combinée, le meilleur c'est une défense combinée commenta le dragon de cristal avec vantardise.

-Super Natsu ! complimenta l'exceed bleu depuis le balcon.

-Skyron a l'air de s'amuser lui aussi. Ils sont tout les deux en parfaite symbiose comme moi et Rogue commenta Sting.

-Maintenant l'échauffement est terminé déclara le mage de cristal en dégainant ses katanas puis en courant vers ses adversaires. Je m'occupe d'Erza !

-Ok je me charge donc de Grey répondit-il en se tournant vers celui-ci.

Erza qui voyait le mage de cristal arriver changea d'armure pour prendre celle d'une tenue japonaise rose avec des fleurs blanches et une ceinture bleue foncée, elle fit apparaître des katanas pour contrer ceux du mage de cristal. Ils s'envoyèrent plusieurs coups qui faisaient des étincelles et s'entrechoquaient. Puis ils reculèrent en mettant leurs gardes.

-Je vois que tu es fort même sans magie fit la rousse.

-L'intérêt de se battre sans magie permet d'économiser la sienne, c'est ce que j'ai appris au temple de Tsing. Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable Titania !

-Si tu le prends comme ça alors approche.

Skyron sourit à cette provocation et disparut avec son hotora pour réapparaître au dessus de la reine des fées et il envoya deux coups verticaux parfaitement parallèles.

-Levée du filet ! attaqua-t-il en les envoyant mais la rousse bloqua son attaque avec ses deux sabres tant bien que mal avant de le repousser au loin mais le dragon slayer retomba sur ses pieds pendant que son adversaire revêtit une nouvelle armure.

-Vénus épée photonique ! envoya-t-elle avec deux rayons jaunes sur le dragon slayer qui plaça ses deux katanas devant lui avant de les faire tourner si rapidement qu'on croyait voir les hélices d'un avion.

-Double hélice ! riposta-t-il en bloquant les deux rayons de magie qui arrivèrent sur lui ce qui surprit non seulement son adversaire mais aussi le reste du stade. C'était une de ses techniques de kenjutsu défensives les plus puissantes. Détriplement de diamant !

Le jeune blond créa deux clones de diamant de chaque côté en joignant ses mains et ils s'élancèrent tous les trois avec une formation en forme de triangle. La reine des fées qui savait lequel était le vrai vu qu'elle a vu les deux clones se former décida de frapper celui du milieu mais ce dernier sauta avant qu'elle ne le touche puis les deux autres l'envoya en l'air avec quatre coups verticaux de haut en bas puis celui d'en haut porta un dernier coup.

-Expiation ! lança-t-il en faisant un coup en forme de croix orthogonale que la rousse n'avait pas le temps de contrer et qui fut envoyé au sol. Le dragon slayer atterrit et les deux clones se brisèrent en petits morceaux de diamants.

La bataille faisait rage entre Natsu et Grey qui attaquaient et se défendaient chacun leur tour envoyant des sorts de tout genre mais chacun bloquait ceux de l'autre.

-Blue Fire !

Le rose envoya des flammes bleues que le mage aux cheveux ébène esquiva en sautant puis il contre-attaqua en lançant un marteau de glace que le rose évita en roula sur le côté.

-Alors Natsu c'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre ?

-J'ai mieux que ça. Union Attack : Red and Yellow Fire !

Il fusionna les flammes rouges qui étaient chaudes et jaunes qui avaient le pouvoir de la foudre. Le mage de glace fut envoyé valser par ce torrent de flammes dont la puissance était doublée. Grey fut à terre entouré d'éclairs jaunes.

-On voit que Dragon Wings prends l'avantage dans ce combat ! s'exclama le commentateur. Est ce que c'est déjà fini pour Fairy Tail ?

Les deux dragon slayers se rejoignirent au centre de l'arène regardant les deux mages à terre ils étaient déçus que le combat ce soit terminé si vite. Mais contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient les deux fées se relevèrent et ne semblaient pas avoir reçu beaucoup de dégâts, mais ils étaient plutôt contents de pouvoir continuer à s'amuser avec eux. Skyron rengaina ses sabres et créa un dragon de diamant pas aussi imposant qu'un vrai mais plus grand que lui.

-Skyron tu veux lancer l'attaque combinée ? déclara Natsu en voyant la création.

-C'est exact, on passe à la vitesse supérieure répondit-il en montant sur la tête du dragon.

-Il va nous attaquer avec ce gros truc ? fit le mage de glace en l'observant.

-Et si j'en crois ses ailes, l'attaque va venir du ciel rétorqua Erza. Je n'aime pas ça.

Puis elle s'élança vers les dragon slayers vêtue de l'armure de la roue céleste.

-Trop tard Red Fire !

Il posa sa main sur le sol puis celui-ci prit une teinte de la même couleur et une éruption de flammes rouges repoussa les deux mages. Skyron en profita pour s'envoler haut dans le ciel et tourna autour de l'arène. Grey et Erza esquivèrent les éruptions qui surgissait du sol les unes après les autres. La reine des fées s'envola avec son armure céleste et Grey créa un pilier de glace où il se posa au sommet pour être à l'abri.

-Désolé mais je suis là ! intervint Skyron en envoyant un dragon plus petit que celui où il était pour détruire le pilier et Grey tomba au sol. Erza quant à elle fut envoyée contre un mur.

-Ce que nous adorons dans cette attaque combinée c'est que vous ne pouvez vous échapper nulle part expliqua Natsu. Sois vous vous faites carboniser par mes flammes...

-Où sois-je vous détruit avec mes projectiles en l'air ! Continua le dragon de cristal.

-On est bloqués entre les missiles en l'air et les éruptions au sol ? Comment battre une telle technique ? se demandait la rousse qui commençait à réfléchir à une stratégie.

-Même si ce sont des adversaires je dois avouer que c'est quand même bien pensé, cette attaque combinée est difficile à contrer fit Mavis. Ils passent à chaque fois de Charybde en Scylla. Skyron s'approche de nos mages le plus possible tout en veillant à rester hors d'atteinte. Quant à Natsu il contrôle le sol pour éviter que son partenaire soit trop près de celui-ci.

-Maintenant voici ma prochaine attaque, Flèches de diamants ! envoya-t-il depuis ses mains vers Grey.

Le mage de glace esquiva en courant mais il savait qu'une éruption de flammes allait le toucher dès qu'il mit un pied à terre. Il décida de s'en prendre directement à Natsu pour ne pas se faire brûler par ses flammes en lançant geyser de glace mais le dragon slayer de feu esquiva en sautant puis la rousse le toucha avec son armure volante.

-Natsu ! s'exclama Skyron en l'air puis il serra les dents de rage. Tu vas me le payer ! Bombes de poussière de diamant !

Les petites sphères de diamants qu'il lançait depuis ses mains explosaient sur le sol en petits morceaux de diamants qui pouvait s'enfoncer dans la peau de son adversaire comme les obus de la Grande Guerre. Grey contre-attaqua avec ses lances de glaces et les deux sorts s'annulèrent mais le mage de glace continua à envoyer des lances vers le dragon de diamant. Skyron les évita en volant sur le côté.

-Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir avec ça ? rigola le dragon slayer en se moquant du mage de glace mais Erza surgit derrière Skyron vêtue de son armure du purgatoire. Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible ! La rousse frappa l'aile gauche du dragon avec la force de sa masse qui se brisa en deux.

-Il va s'écraser sur le sol ! s'écria Lector qui était mort de trouille en voyant le dragon tomber, comme ses camarades d'ailleurs.

-J'ai compris...songea le mage de cristal durant sa chute. Les lances de glace, c'était une diversion pour me faire approcher le plus près possible d'Erza et me mettre à portée de son attaque...

Le dragon s'écrasa littéralement sur le sol en plein centre de l'arène en créant une explosion de poussière sous les yeux heureux des mages de Fairy Tail et choqués des mages de Dragon Wings. La foule était silencieuse, Erza et Grey s'étaient écartés sur le côté afin de ne pas recevoir le mastodonte sur la tête. Une fois la poussière dissipée on vit un cratère vide et nulle trace des dragon slayers.

-Où est ce qu'ils sont passé ?! se demandait Makarov qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Ici ! fit le dragon de feu en l'air sur des flammes cyans qui étaient à plat, tenant dans ses bras le mage de cristal. La foule se mit à crier en voyant cela. Skyron tu vas bien ?

-Oui merci Natsu, il s'en ait fallu de peu heureusement que tu m'a pris avant que je ne m'écrase.

Le dragon de feu se posa au sol avec son partenaire dans les bras et le lâcha. Les deux mages de la guilde des dragons n'étaient pas prêts à abandonner ils fixèrent ceux de la guilde des fées et ne perdirent pas de temps à attaquer.

-Je vais les geler avec mes flammes ! lança le dragon de feu en envoyant des flammes bleues.

-Pas cette fois Natsu ! répliqua Erza en éteignant le feu avec un coup de son épée de l'impératrice des flammes.

-Serpents de diamant ! envoya le mage de cristal depuis ses deux mains pour ligoter les fées.

-Je vais les trancher tes serpents Skyron ! contra Grey en les coupant avec deux épées de glace.

-Cette fois la bataille est vraiment engagée n'est ce pas ? fit Erza en souriant.

-Crois-moi tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises Erza.

-Sphères de chaînes de diamant !

Depuis ses mains de la poussière de diamant en sortit et entourait les deux fées qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passe et deux sphères se formèrent autour d'eux et les emprisonnèrent. Plusieurs chaînes avec des pics sortirent des sphères à l'intérieur et lièrent les mages qui ne pouvaient plus bouger.

-Je ne peux plus bouger déclara le mage aux cheveux ébènes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il compte faire en nous enfermant là dedans ? continua Erza qui essayait de se libérer.

-Maintenant voici une nouvelle attaque combinée, Orange Fire !

Des flammes oranges apparurent aux pieds des mages de Fairy Tail et commençaient à remplir les sphères toutes entières. On pouvait encore voir les mages derrière les flammes.

-Maintenant c'est à votre tour de connaître le septième ciel expliqua le mage de cristal en souriant de plaisir.

Puis de la lumière blanche entourait les mains du dragon slayer et les deux sphères commençait à s'élever dans le ciel sous le regard impressionné des spectateurs. Les deux mages de Fairy Tail étaient dans de sales draps. Dans sa prison de diamant Erza réussi a faire apparaître une épée et brisa les chaînes de diamants qui la retenait mais il y avait encore la sphère et les flammes oranges qui lui faisait assez mal. Elle prit son épée du purgatoire et brisa un côté de la sphère sous le regard ébahi des dragon slayers puis elle lança sa masse contre la sphère de Grey qui se brisa du côté où elle l'avait touchée. Le mage de glace qui s'était déjà libéré de ses chaînes avec ses épées de glace lança un énorme impact de glace en forme de perceuse vers l'endroit où était les dragon slayers qui le reçurent de plein fouets vu qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'esquiver. Puis les deux sphères commencèrent a tomber.

-Vite Natsu ! cria Skyron à terre avec ses mains redevenues normales.

-Trop tard éloignons-nous vite !

Les deux mages de Dragon Wings courraient de deux côtés opposés pour échapper aux sphères qui tombaient sur leur tête. Grey et Erza s'étaient déjà échappés de leurs prisons car ils avaient sauté tout les deux. La rousse avait prit Grey et vola avec son armure céleste et atterrit au sol. Les deux sphères s'écrasèrent au sol mais ne se brisèrent pas et le feu orange s'illumina avec une forte lumière de la même couleur.

-Oh non ! s'exclama Natsu.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! s'écria Erza au sol avec Grey.

Natsu s'enfuyait loin car le feu orange avait le pouvoir explosif avant de se mettre à l'abri dans un dôme de flammes grises une puissante explosion s'en suivit.

Une fois celle-ci passée un cratère qui était plus gros que le précédent s'était formé au centre du stade séparant le terrain en deux. Natsu dissipa les flammes grises qui l'enveloppaient et vit de la fumée autour de lui qui se dissipa aussitôt. On vit que d'un côté il y avait lui et Erza et de l'autre Grey et Skyron.

-Skyron tu vas bien ? demanda le dragon de feu au loin.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas j'ai utilisé un bouclier de diamant. Na t'en fais pas pour moi, je m'occupe de Grey, toi affronte Erza.

-D'accord.

On vit qu'Erza avait son armure adamantine et que Grey avait créé un bouclier de glace pour se protéger de l'explosion. Erza s'élança vers le dragon de feu avec son armure de Yuma et sa hallebarde, ce dernier était prêt à la recevoir et bloqua ses attaques avec un mur de flammes grises. Puis le rose fit un salto arrière et contre attaqua.

-Union Attack : Red and Cyan Fire !

Une tornade de flammes rouges et cyan entourait la rousse qui souffrait le martyr à cause de la chaleur des flammes renforcée par le pouvoir du vent et fut envoyé sur les roses d'un coup de poing bien placé du dragon slayer. Mais celle-ci ne perdit pas courage et se releva vêtue de l'armure de la reine de la foudre et de sa lance.

-Blue Fire !

Les flammes au pouvoir gelant tentait d'immobiliser la rousse mais elle les évita en sautant puis elle envoya des éclairs blancs qui frappèrent le dragon slayer.

-Yellow Fire !

Les flammes jaunes frappèrent les éclairs blancs et les dissipèrent en un nuage de fumée.

-Tu ne me laisse pas le choix je vais devoir utiliser ceci fit le dragon de feu en envoyant un torrent de flammes qui étaient d'un rouge bizarre sur la rousse qui ne se senti pas très bien après les avoir reçus. Magenta Fire envoya-t-il en entourant la reine des fées avec ses flammes.

-Qu'est ce qui m'arrive... souffla la reine des fées.

-Le feu magenta a le pouvoir du sommeil. Je suis désolé d'en arriver là mais ne t'inquiète pas, Wendy te soignera après notre victoire.

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté du stade Skyron faisait face à Grey. Les deux mages matérialistes voulaient savoir laquelle de leurs magies étaient la meilleure et ne comptaient pas retenir leurs coups.

-Lances de glace !

-Lances de diamant !

Les deux attaques se touchèrent au même moment et s'annulèrent. Ils étaient donc à égalité.

-On n'ira pas bien loin si on continue comme ça fit le mage de glace.

-C'est vrai je commence à m'ennuyer, n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui ait l'avantage vu que j'ai plus de liberté que toi.

La situation était un peu désespérée pour les fées. Les dragon slayers qui n'avaient pas encore utilisé leurs magies anti-dragon avaient pris un avantage.


	38. L'ombre de Skyron

Grey était un peu en galère contre Skyron qui lui envoyait plusieurs créations de tout genre comme des harpies, des dragons et autres créatures. Mais le mage de cristal remarquait que même avec toutes ses créatures, le mage de glace était coriace et avait donc décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

-Cristallisation de diamant !

De la poussière de diamant sortait des mains du jeune blond et entourait le mage de glace, allait-il encore créer une sphère ? Non ce serait stupide de faire deux fois le même piège c'est ce que pensait le mage de glace. Puis son corps fut recouvert de diamant au fur et à mesure que la poussière l'entourait jusqu'à créer un bloc de diamant où le mage de Fairy Tail fut enfermé et était comme paralysé.

-De toutes mes attaques celle-ci est l'une de mes préférés déclara-t-il en s'approchant du bloc de diamant. Tu ne peux pas bouger n'est ce pas ? C'est l'effet que ça fait à tout le monde. La partie est terminée.

De retour dans le village où Jon et Istara s'étaient arrêtés, ils continuaient à regarder le combat et s'interrogeaient sur l'attitude du mage de cristal qui ne leur était pas familière. Les blessures du god slayer étaient a moitié guéries et la jeune femme était un peu surprise en voyant ses pouvoirs et surtout qu'il n'avait pas le même âge qu'eux.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était encore un adolescent déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers le god slayer.

-J'avais oublié de te le préciser, quand il était dans le coma une magie l'empêchait de vieillir c'est pour ça qu'il a cette apparence expliqua-t-il avec une voix calme.

-Je vois... souffla-t-elle de tristesse. Cela me fais beaucoup de peine pour lui, il a raté beaucoup de choses tout ça parce que nous ne sommes pas allé avec lui...

-Arrête de prendre la responsabilité de tout ça répliqua-t-il avec détermination. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, ce n'est pas de ta faute ni de la mienne tout ça c'est à cause de Brain.

-Tu as raison, si jamais je le recroise un jour, je lui planterai mon épée à travers le corps pour tout ce qu'il a fait. J'en fais le serment sur la tombe d'Alister et de maître Tsurugi.

-Moi aussi, notre maître a été le père que je nous avons jamais eu. Enfin je parle pour toi parce que moi...

-Jon arrête ! coupa-t-elle en lui prenant la main. Si tu commences à parler du sujet qui est interdit pour toi, tu vas faire une nouvelle crise de colère et Dieu sait ce qui va arriver si cela se produit. Tu as toujours considéré maître Tsurugi comme ton père parce que tu as été la personne la plus affectée après sa mort puisque tu étais son premier élève au temple.

-Istara je... bégaya-t-il en la regardant avec ses yeux bleus glacés. Désolé, j'allais parler de l'autre enfoiré qui a brisé ma vie toute entière en plus de Brain. Mais tout ça c'est du passé maintenant et je dois l'oublier sinon ça va me torturer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

-Évitons de parler de ça veux-tu... répondit-elle en prenant la lacrima vision dans sa main qui montrait Skyron en train de cristalliser Grey. Regarde, Skyron a développer une magie incroyable même si son comportement a changé quand il combat, c'est toujours notre partenaire qui nous fait honneur en participant à ce tournoi.

-Je vois qu'il utilise nos techniques mais qu'il n'a pas encore sorti l'artillerie lourde. Voyons comment il s'est amélioré depuis qu'il est parti finit-il en souriant.

Pendant ce temps dans un sorte d'entrepôt a l'extérieur de la capitale de Fiore. Les mages de Crime Sorcière se réveillèrent après un long sommeil dans une sorte de piscine vide recouverte par une vitre bleue claire.

-Jellal, Ultia vous allez bien ? interrogea Meldy en se tournant vers ses compagnons.

-Oui j'ai juste un gros mal de crâne mais ça va répondit la mage du temps assise sur le sol. Jellal tu sais ce qui nous ait arrivé ?

-Nous avons été endormi par un sortilège mais après c'est le trou noir répondit-il.

-Je vais nous sortir de là déclara la rose en essayant de créer des épées sensorielles mais rien ne se produit. Ma magie ne fonctionne pas ! S'écria-t-elle surprise.

-La mienne non plus ! continua Ultia qui avait essayé de créer un orbe temporel.

-Je crois que c'est à cause de cette vitre fit Jellal. Elle est de la même matière que celle où j'ai été enfermé lors de mon emprisonnement au Conseil.

-Hin hin hin, Bien vu cher Jellal... déclara une voix de femme depuis un haut parleur qui était dans un mur dans la piscine.

-Qui es-tu ?! fit-il en se tournant vers celui-ci.

-Ah oui comme je suis maladroite j'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis Dragona membre de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis. Heureuse de faire enfin votre connaissance.

-Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire encore ?! demanda la mage temporelle en haussant la voix.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas bande de minables, maintenant le Projet MD va enfin voir le jour il ne nous reste plus qu'a récupérer les dernières clés.

-Le Projet MD... C'est comme le Projet Éclipse c'est ça ? fit la mage aux cheveux roses.

-Bien sûr que non ! Ce portail était un artefact ridicule comparé à ce qu'on va faire. Mais comme j'ai d'autres affaires à régler je vous laisse croupir ici. A bientôt ! Termina-t-elle en faisant un rire qui faisait mal a entendre.

-On s'est fait piégés par cette bande de mages noirs sans trouver ce qu'ils complotaient et je sens toujours la magie étrange car elle a augmenté d'intensité par rapport à hier.

-Nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici fini Meldy en commençant à réfléchir.

Dans l'arène du stade où le combat entre Fairy Tail et Dragon Wings continuait, Erza était au beau milieu d'un dôme de flammes magentas que Natsu avait créé. Elle était debout et avança vers Natsu.

-Comment est ce possible ? Commença le dragon de feu un peu surpris avec toutes ces flammes qui t'ont touchées, tu devrais être au sol en train de faire un profond sommeil, alors comment peut-tu encore tenir debout ?!

-Natsu, je vois que tu as fait une grossière erreur commença-t-elle avec une voix calme. Même avec ta nouvelle magie que tu maîtrise à la perfection, tu n'as pas pu voir mes faiblesses dans ce combat... expliqua-t-elle en invoquant une arme qui ressemblait à un marteau.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que... déclara le rose en voyant que ses flammes commençaient à disparaître autour de la rousse. J'y crois pas, tu fais disparaître mes flammes ?! S'exclama-t-il en la voyant debout indemne.

-Tu as oublié l'arme millénaire de Zentopia qui repousse le mal, donc le sortilège que tu m'as jeté est inefficace ! fit-elle en se transformant et en s'équipant de l'armure de l'impératrice des flammes avec l'épée de l'impératrice des mers.

-Blue Fire ! Fit-il en créant trois sphères de flammes bleues qu'il jeta vers la rousse.

-C'est inutile Natsu, répliqua-t-elle en changeant son épée pour son épée de feu et trancha les trois sphères.

De son côté Skyron observait sa création dont il était fier vu que les ennemis de ses amis sont ses ennemis. Il voulait faire payer à Grey l'affront qu'il a osé faire sur les dragon slayers et cette cristallisation était le châtiment parfait pour lui.

-Alors mon cher Grey, tu profite bien de ta petite prison ? Oh suis-je bête tu ne peux pas me répondre vu que je t'ai vaincu ! s'exclama-t-il en rigolant et en regardant le ciel.

-C'est ce que tu crois...souffla une voix depuis le bloc de diamant.

-Hein ? fit le mage de cristal en regardant sa création qui commençait à se briser. Non ce n'est pas possible...

Les fissures sur la paroi de la prison de diamant était de plus en plus profondes, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le mage de glace fit exploser la prison avec de la glace et plusieurs morceaux de diamant partirent dans tout les sens.

-Désolé pour toi mon gars mais j'ai recouvert mon corps avec de la glace pendant que tu me cristallisais, dommage pour toi.

-Non, tu m'as fait passé pour un idiot ! Je vais te le faire payer pour ça ! s'écria-t-il en envoyant plusieurs flèches de diamant que le mage de glace para avec un bouclier de glace.

Les deux mages de Fairy Tail avait enfin repris le dessus sur les dragon slayers qui avait du mal à se défendre. Erza donna un puissant coup avec son épée de l'eau sur Natsu qui vola dans les airs vers le terrain où se trouve son partenaire, ce dernier se prit lui aussi un coup d'excalibur de glace dans le ventre au même moment que le rose et vola lui aussi vers le terrain opposé. Les deux dragon slayers se cognèrent et atterrirent dans le cratère au milieu du stade et étaient face contre terre.

-Ils ont repris l'avantage déclara Mavis.

-Est ce que Fairy Tail a eu raison des mages de Dragon Wings ? continua le commentateur.

-Il n'en est pas question...fit le mage de cristal en se relevant avec un peu de difficulté avec son coéquipier. Natsu j'en ai assez d'attendre, si on continu comme ça on aura épuisé toutes nos ressources.

-D'accord, tu as raison à partir de maintenant on s'envole...répondit-il en souriant avec une aura rouge-orangée.

-Parfait, je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser... continua-t-il avec une aura rouge-écarlate.

Les deux dragon slayers fixèrent les deux mages de Fairy Tail qui s'était retrouvé devant eux, les fées étaient un peu inquiètes en voyant l'énergie magique que les mages de la guilde des dragons dégageaient. Erza connaissait parfaitement leurs pouvoirs de tuer les dragons et savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Grey, ou plutôt Klodoa jubilait intérieurement en les voyant comme si il attendait depuis le début que ce moment arrive.

-C'est parti Skyron déclara le dragon de feu en fonçant vers ses adversaires avec ses bras entourés de flammes. Ailes du dragon de feu !

Les mages esquivèrent en sautant mais n'avait pas prévu que Skyron les suivrait dans les airs et était dans le dos du mage de glace avec de la poussière de cristal en forme de griffe dans sa main droite.

-Griffes du dragon de cristal !

Son attaque fut parée par le bras de Grey entouré de poussière de glace ce qui surpris un peu le dragon slayer. Les trois mages atterrirent au sol face à face.

-Enfin tu as décidé d'être sérieux, je vais donc y aller à fond moi aussi : Rage du démon des glaces !

Un puissant blizzard sortit de la bouche du mage de glace qui engloutit le mage de cristal qui n'avait pas eu le temps de riposter et fut envoyé contre un mur. Natsu fut surpris par cette magie qu'il ne connaissait pas, une nouvelle sorte de magie de slayer.

-C'est quoi cette magie d'où tu la sort ? interrogea la rousse.

-Aucune importance maintenant nous sommes a égalité dragon slayer contre demon slayer.

-Tu étais en fait un demon slayer ? questionna l'âme du mage de glace.

-Je suis un fake demon slayer c'était ça la magie que maître Brain m'a transmise et je vais battre ces deux minables avec ça répondit la vieille canne pourrie.

-Hurlement du dragon de cristal !

Le mage de cristal qui en voulait au mage de glace avait lancé son attaque qui toucha le mage qui fut au sol car il n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Le combat était maintenant très sérieux.

-Poing d'acier du dragon de feu !

Le dragon slayer visa Erza qui se protégea avec son armure de feu même si les dégâts étaient divisés par deux la rousse eut assez mal ce qui prouve qu'il s'est amélioré. Skyron et Grey s'échangèrent diverses attaques de dragon et de démon et était l'un en face de l'autre et se préparaient à lancer une nouvelle attaque.

-Bourrasque du dragon de cristal !

De la poussière de cristal s'accumula dans les deux mains du jeune blond qui l'envoya telle une rafale de vent.

-Blizzard du démon des glaces !

Grey avait la même position que le mage de cristal et leurs deux attaques se touchèrent créant une incroyable énergie magique, les deux slayers était entouré dans leurs attaques mais le dragon de cristal voyait la puissance de l'attaque adverse et avait du mal à la contrer. Le blizzard annula la bourrasque et Skyron fut propulsé en arrière, cependant le mage de cristal se remit debout avec un salto arrière. Il sauta et de la poussière de cristal entoura ses pieds.

-Serres du dragon de cristal !

-Épée du démon des glaces !

Il créa une épée avec sa nouvelle magie qui contra le dragon slayer. Natsu qui était en train d'affronter Erza voyait que son compagnon avait du mal face à Grey et décida de l'attaquer.

-Hurlement du dragon de feu !

Son attaque atteint sa cible sur le côté, il fut envoyé valser mais Erza qui avait revêtue son armure du purgatoire se dirigea dans le dos de Natsu mais elle fut repoussé par une rafale de poussière de cristal de la part du dragon slayer qui s'était remis de l'attaque du mage de glace. Ce dernier envoya des morceaux de glace vers le mage de cristal qui fut contrée par un jet de flammes de Natsu. Erza en profita pour le frapper avec un coup rapide de son armure volante ce qui blessa le dragon de feu.

-Erza c'est de la triche ! s'indigna-il en la voyant vêtue ainsi et unissa les flammes dans ses deux mains formant une boule de feu asse grande. Supplice du dragon de feu !

La boule de feu engloutit Erza et la réduit en cendres. Enfin c'est ce que le dragon de feu pensait car elle avait esquivé avec sa vitesse élevée, le rose en avait marre de cette armure. Le mage de cristal arriva dans le dos de la rousse et avait ses bras tendus.

-Ailes du dragon de cristal !

C'était un des sorts de dragon slayer qu'il préférait, les deux tornades de poussière de cristal rouge atteignirent la rousse qui fut envoyé au sol. Pour amortir sa chute elle avait mit son armure adamantine et le mage de cristal sourit. Il fonça vers la reine des fées et arracha un bout de l'armure avec ses dents comme un animal en furie et le dévora sous ses yeux.

-Merci pour le casse-croûte Titania remercia-t-il en souriant.

Natsu pendant ce temps envoya plusieurs coups de poing accompagnés de magie sur Greu qui les bloqua avec ses poings entourés de magie démoniaque.

-Alors Natsu c'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre ? Au moins ça prouve que la différence entre nos pouvoirs est incontestable.

-Ferme là et bats-toi ! Fit-il en envoyant un torrent de flammes avec ses deux mains. Le mage de glace qui trouva ça pathétique l'évita en sautant et atterrit dans le dos dragon slayer si rapidement qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu.

-Tu as toujours été une grande gueule Natsu, tu me fais pitié Rage du démon des glaces !

Cet enfoiré avait utilisé son attaque à bout portant ce qui envoya Natsu dans le mur. Il avait vraiment eu mal sur ce coup là car on ne le vit pas se relever a cause de la poussière qui l'entourait.

-Natsu ! cria le jeune blond le voyant en difficulté. Il va falloir jouer le tout pour le tout, je vais maintenant vous achever tout les deux déclara le dragon slayer de cristal en mettant ses deux avants-bras devant lui et en croix.

-Cette garde... fit Luxus qui la reconnu immédiatement.

-Oui il veut en finir en un seul coup continua Gajeel.

-Technique secrète anti-dragon ! cria-t-il et un cercle magique rouge-écarlate apparu sous ses pieds.

-Je connais cette technique, il l'a utilisé contre Natsu continua la reine des fées en le voyant avec une aura de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te protéger fit le mage de glace en se mettant devant la reine des fées.

-D'accord je te fais confiance.

Tout à coup deux lames de cristal rouge qui avaient la forme d'une faux qui partaient vers l'arrière sortirent des avant-bras du mage de cristal entouré d'une aura de plus en plus intense. Puis il se propulsa vers ses adversaires.

-Sabre cristallin de la gemme rouge !

Il envoya la lame de son bras droit vers Grey mais celui-ci esquiva en sautant et en lançant un sourire sarcastique, ce fut donc Erza qui se prit l'attaque et une violente explosion de lumière rouge engloutit le stade ce qui aveugla tout le monde.

-Est ce qu'il a gagné ? demanda Lector en voyant l'explosion en train de se dissiper.

On vit Skyron debout au milieu de l'arène, ses lames avaient disparues et face à lui il y avait Erza a terre mais elle n'était pas inconsciente, elle avait son armure qu'elle portait tout les jours. Le mage de cristal se tourna ensuite vers Grey qui était d'un autre côté du stade.

-Alors c'est comme ça qu'on traite ses compagnons dans votre guilde ? déclara-t-il en marchant vers le mage de glace. Je t'ai bien vu tu allais la protéger mais tu as esquivé pour qu'elle se prenne l'attaque à ta place. Même si c'est pour que tu ne puisses pas recevoir de dégâts, c'est plutôt bas surtout pour un mage.

-Skyron non mais franchement...

Il courra très rapidement et frappa dans le ventre du mage de cristal avec son poing entouré de magie qui fut propulsé dans le mur à côté du dragon slayer et entre les balcons de Fairy Tail et de Dragon Wings. Le mage de glace marcha vers le jeune blond qui était assis au sol et était maintenant face à lui.

-Tu dis que ce que je fais est bas... déclara-t-il avant de sourire. Mais tu es mal placé pour dire ça mon cher Skyron...

-De quoi tu parles ? interrogea-t-il en mettent la main sur sa blessure.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, toi qui te prends pour un mage blanc comme neige, tu n'es qu'un vulgaire meurtrier.

Dès l'instant où il dit cette phrase Skyron fut comme paralysé après ce qu'il vient de dire. Il voulait croire qu'il avait mal entendu mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Sting et Wendy était aussi choqué d'entendre ça de la bouche de Grey.

-Comment ça Skyron est un meurtrier ? fit Lector. Il est fou ou quoi ?

-Je vois que tu n'as pas révéler ce secret a tes amis, alors je vais le faire pour toi. Vous voyez ce jeune homme, lorsqu'il était mercenaire, a torturé à mort plusieurs mages afin qu'ils lui donnent des informations.

-Non c'est impossible arrête de dire des conneries intervint Luxus. Même si au début il était notre ennemi jamais il pourrait faire une chose pareille !

-Il a raison tu ditsn'importe quoi ! continua Lector. Allez Skyron dis lui qu'il ment !

-Je..je.. bégaya-t-il avec un visage triste. C'est la vérité.

Pendant ce temps Sting et Wendy se regardaient avec un air triste car il savaient que tout ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre est vrai. Natsu qui s'était mit assis avait lui aussi tout entendu.

-C'était donc ça qu'il voulait dire hier...pensa Lucy.

-Mais ces mages étaient des mages noirs ils ne méritaient pas de vivre ! cria-t-il pour se défendre.

-Cela ne change en rien du fait que tu as ôté la vie a plusieurs personnes. Combien sont-ils ? Imagine juste la douleur et la souffrance que tu leur a infligé, combien de personnes ont versé des larmes par ta faute ? Tout ça pour une personne sans importance que tu voulais venger.

Le mage de glace était en train de torturer psychologiquement le mage de cristal qui sentit les larmes monter en lui même si il résistait du mieux qu'il pu. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus forte à la dernière phrase qu'il avait entendu. Il mit sa main sur sa bourse sous les yeux de Natsu qui était à côté de lui.

-Skyron ne fais pas ça... souffla-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas le choix Natsu continua-t-il en versant une larme qui tomba sur sa bourse.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire encore ? Abandonner ?

Il retira d'un coup violent la bourse qui était attaché à sa ceinture sous les regards choqués de tout le monde. Il coupa la corde magique qui la maintenait fermée et en sortit un morceau cristal bleu clair.

-Non ne me dites pas que c'est...fit Erza en regardant ça de loin.

-Oui c'est bien l'Aetherion, et maintenant tu vas me le payer! termina le mage de cristal en l'avalant d'une bouchée avec un regard déterminé.


	39. Fin inattendue

Grey observait avec attention le mage le plus jeune de Dragon Wings qui avait avalé l'aetherion contenue dans une lacrima. Il voyait qu'une aura bleue claire l'entourait et que ses yeux dégageait une lumière de la même couleur. Il s'approcha de lui doucement vu qu'il n'avait jamais vu un truc pareil même en fouillant dans les souvenirs du vrai Grey. Le mage de cristal se mit debout et lui donna un coup de poing dans sa face qui le propulsa à l'autre bout de l'arène. Il était déterminé a faire payer l'affront qu'il a osé dire a propos de la personne qui l'a sauvé de l'enfer auquel il était entré par le passé. Puis il se mit a genoux et se tenait la gorge en poussant quelques cris de douleur avec de la salive bleue claire qui dépassait de sa bouche comme le dragon de feu à la Tour du Paradis.

-J'y crois pas... déclara Erza qui avait du mal a se relever. Comment a-t-il pu acquérir de l'aetherion présent dans une lacrima ?

-C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant d'avoir trouvé ceci continua Makarov bouche-bée.

-Je vais vous expliquer répondit Sting d'une voix calme mais on sentait l'inquiétude dans cette dernière. La faculté spéciale de Skyron lui permet de ressentir tout autour de lui où le cristal se trouve, ce qui lui permet de se nourrir. Lorsque nous étions partis à notre voyage d'entraînement, nous avons amené Skyron à l'endroit où se trouvait la Tour du Paradis. Il a réussi a détecter quelques fragments d'aetherion contenus dans les fonds marins et les a remontés.

Soudain une aura rouge écarlate et de la poussière de cristal de la même couleur entourait le jeune blond. Son corps se mit à changer, des écailles de cristal rouges apparurent sur ses avants-bras et sur ses tempes. Il avait un sourire qui faisait presque peur à voir et on pouvait apercevoir des crocs. Ses cheveux s'étaient hérissés, on dirait le portrait craché de Sting quand il utilisait le Force du Dragon car lui-même avait atteint le stade ultime des dragon slayers en utilisant l'aetherion comme catalyseur vu que c'est un dragon slayer de première génération. Cependant contrairement à Natsu à la Tour du Paradis, il n'aura pas d'effets secondaires parce que la lacrima était une matière cristalline donc qui correspond à son élément. Si il ressent en ce moment beaucoup de douleurs c'est parce que l'aetherion n'était pas un cristal ordinaire et qu'il était issue de la fusion de plusieurs éléments.

-Enfin c'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais prévu songea Grey qui se releva doucement.

-Dommage, fit le dragon de cristal en voyant son apparence. Je voulais garder ça pour vaincre Lucy, mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

-Skyron... souffla le dragon de feu derrière le jeune blond qui avait du mal à se relever.

-Natsu, laisse moi m'en charger et profite en pour reprendre des forces avant que le temps soit écoulé, je vais lui faire bouffer la poussière du stade expliqua-t-il sans se retourner.

-Laisse moi rire ! C'est pas parce que tu as acquis un peu de puissance que tu vas pouvoir gagner face à un démon slayer ! cria le mage de glace qui fonça avec son poing entouré de poussière de glace. Skyron resta silencieux et prit un air sadique avant de bloquer d'une seule main l'attaque de l'homme aux cheveux ébènes avant de lancer son sort.

-Poing du dragon de cristal !

Ce sort était plus puissant que le précédent et frappa le menton de Grey qui fut propulsé en l'air, mais le dragon de cristal n'en resta pas là et sauta avec rapidité et se retrouva au dessus du demon slayer avec une aura rouge autour de lui.

-Ailes éclatantes du dragon de cristal !

Les deux tornades autour de ses bras se réunirent pour n'en former qu'une seule qui noya Grey dans une masse d'énergie et qui retomba au sol. Skyron atterrit tout en douceur au milieu de l'arène et se tourna vers son second adversaire. Erza était à genoux et avait du mal a rester dans cette position. Le dragon de cristal préférait calmer sa rage sur Grey plutôt que sur Erza qui n'avait pas touché la corde sensible. Il marcha vers le mage de glace qui était à genoux.

-Tu me fais presque pitié déclara-t-il avec arrogance. J'ignore comment tu as obtenu ces informations mais ça n'a aucune importance je sais que mes amis ne m'auraient jamais trahi en te révélant tout ceci, c'est vrai j'ai bien fais tout ce que tu as dit. Cependant il y a deux choses que tu ignores.

-Comment ça il y a deux choses que j'ignore ? J'ai révélé ton secret à tout le monde et toi au lieu de chialer tu reste debout avec ton air supérieur c'est plutôt toi qui est pitoyable répondit-il en se moquant ce que le mage de cristal n'avait pas apprécié et décida de lui donner un coup de pied chassé dans sa gueule pour le calmer et le fit voltiger dans le mur opposé. Il marcha doucement vers le mage de glace en lui expliquant son raisonnement.

-D'abord tu n'as révélé qu'une partie de ce que j'étais et de ce que je faisait après être parti de chez moi, l'autre partie moi seul est au courant et je ne le révélerai à personne. Enfin pas pour le moment...pensa-t-il après avoir dit sa phrase.

-Quoi tu as encore d'autres secrets ?! s'exclama-t-il surpris par sa révélation.

-Tu croyais pouvoir me déstabiliser avec une chose aussi futile ? Mais crois moi ce n'est que le début et j'en arrive au second point. Même si ce que tu as dit est vrai j'ai appris quelque chose après mon arrivée au temple de Tsing, quand le mal est commis avec de mauvaises intentions par des personnes néfastes il faut les affronter, quand il est commis avec de bonnes intentions par des personnes qui nous aime il faut pardonner.

Les mages de Dragon Wings étaient émus par le discours du mage de cristal qui avait un air très mature même si il était le garçon le plus jeune de sa guilde.

-Voyez vous ça, le dragon slayer de seize ans nous lance un grand discours touchant,c'est pitoyable de voir ça. Même avec tout les discours et les proverbes que tu veux, cela n'efface pas l'horreur de tes crimes...expliqua-t-il en se remettant debout avec un sourire sadique.

-Peut-être mais c'est la philosophie que m'a transmit mon maître, je la respecte et je l'accepte répondit-il avec détermination. Par contre ce que je n'accepte pas c'est que tu oses cracher sur sa mémoire sous mon nez ! s'écria-t-il en courant vers le mage de glace et lui donnant un coup de poing au visage entouré de magie le faisant reculer de quelques mètres. Tu dis que je suis un meurtrier ? Je connais quelqu'un qui a fait pire que moi, comparé à lui je suis un ange expliqua-t-il en pensant à Jon.

-Cela ne m'étonnes pas vous êtes tous des monstres dans votre temple ! Rage du démon des glaces !

Le souffle engloutit le dragon de cristal qui fut envoyé à plusieurs mètres de distance et était maintenant couché sur le dos et était un peu essoufflé à cause de la douleur due a son apparence et ce qu'il a mangé.

-C'est bien beau de dire tout ça mais la douleur devient de plus en plus intense avec tout les éléments de l'aetherion dans mon corps songea-t-il en voyant Grey dans les airs avec une épée de glace dans ses mais et tombant pour le transpercer. Je n'aurait pas assez de temps pour esquiver...

-C'est terminé pour toi Skyron ! lança-t-il avec sadisme en tenant fermement son épée. Il n'était plus qu'a deux mètres de sa cible.

-Poing du dragon de feu foudroyant ! cria Natsu en le frappant surgissant de nulle part et propulsant le mage de glace au sol. Puis il se tourna vers le dragon de cristal et l'aida a se relever.

-Je vois que toi aussi tu as fini par te battre sérieusement déclara-t-il en se remettant debout. Le combat n'en sera que plus intéressant... Puis il reçut un coup de katana derrière lui dans son dos et il cria de douleur. Erza était là vêtue de son armure Hakama avec Benizakura dans ses mains. Tout le public était choqué.

Dans le village où Jon et Istara regardaient le dernier combat, ceux-ci étaient silencieux après avoir entendu la révélation du mage de glace et le discours du dragon de cristal. Jon rompit le silence en prenant la parole.

-Finalement il ne nous avait jamais oubliés, franchement je regrette de m'être battu contre lui hier et de me mettre emporté comme ça, ça n'a aucune importance ce qu'il a fait.

-Ce n'est pas grave, au moins vous vous êtes battus comme au bon vieux temps. Par contre je n'apprécie vraiment pas ce Grey Fullbuster...continua la mage à l'épée en fronçant les sourcils.

De loin deux mages vêtues de noir étaient sur le toit d'une des maisons qui entourait la place où se trouvait les deux mages du temples de Tsing. Ils portaient des masques, plus précisément des cagoules pour dissimuler leur visage qui de loin était menaçant.

-Voici donc Istara et Jonathan du temple de Tsing... déclara le mage qui avait l'air assez costaud. Allons-y ordonna-t-il à l'autre mage qui était maigre.

-D'accord, allons éliminer les cibles... répondit ce dernier en ricanant.

De leur côté le brun et l'argentée continuaient a discuter ne sachant pas quel danger les attendaient, puis ils se mirent à sourire tout les deux et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

-Est ce que tu est prête ? demanda le god slayer après avoir rangé sa lacrima dans son sac qu'il mit sur son dos.

-A ton avis ? Je suis toujours prête répondit-elle en tenant fermement son épée.

-Alors c'est parti...

Soudain les deux mages disparurent rapidement comme des ninjas sous le regard étonné des deux mages sur le toit.

-Mais où sont-ils passé ? fit l'homme costaud ne croyant pas ses yeux.

-Là bas sur le toit ! répondit le maigrichon en pointant du doigt le toit opposé où se trouvait Jon et Istara de dos et s'échappant et courrant.

-Poursuivons les ! Ils ne doivent pas nous échapper ! ordonna le chef qui était l'homme costaud.

-A vos ordres ! exécuta le maigrichon.

Les deux mages noirs poursuivirent les deux autres mages qui sautaient de toit en toit très rapidement en faisant de même. Ils sautaient par dessus des rues en mettant un pied sur les lampadaires qu'ils utilisaient comme point d'appui. Les gens avaient de drôles de têtes dès qu'ils les voyaient passer.

-Est ce qu'ils nous suivent ? demanda Jon en se tournant vers Istara qui était à sa gauche.

-Oui j'arrive à les voir répondit-elle en ayant toujours les yeux devant-elle. Ceux-ci avait changé de couleur et étaient devenus bleus indigo plutôt saphir. Attirons les en dehors de la ville, au moins les habitants ne seront pas dérangés par le combat.

-D'accord on y va finit-il tout en se concentrant sur sa course.

Ils finirent par arriver dans une zone désertique entouré de montagnes où le sol était assez aride. Ils n'avaient pas prévus de se faire attaquer par des mages, heureusement qu'Istara les avaient repérés avant sinon ils auraient eu un drôle effet de surprise. Les deux mages noirs s'arrêtèrent devant eux.

-Enfin vous êtes là...déclara le god slayer avec une voix calme et sérieuse. On voyait qu'il n'était pas trop content de se faire déranger par des mages de pacotilles sortis d'on ne sait où.

-Vous rêvez si vous croyez vous enfuir hors de la ville bandes de lâches commença le chef Jon fronça les sourcils après avoir entendu ça. Nous sommes des mages tout aussi expérimentés que vous.

-Je vois vous êtes d'une école rivale c'est ça ? Et on vous as ordonné de nous éliminer ? Raconta Istara. Franchement ceux qui vous ont donné cet ordre sont vraiment ignorants. De plus si nous nous sommes enfuis ce n'est pas par lâcheté mais par pure stratégie.

-Peu importe, même ici nous auront aucun mal à vous éliminer tout les deux répondit-il avec arrogance.

Jon était sur le point de s'avancer vers lui mais la mage à l'épée le stoppa avec son bras.

-Laisse moi leur donner une leçon, même si ils méritent ce que tu es sur le point de leur faire subir. Je veux leur montrer que nous ne sommes pas des mages ordinaires.

-Très bien fit le god slayer en reculant de quelques pas.

-Je vais donc commencer ordonna le chef avec un regard plein de malveillance. Les deux mages était maintenant face à face prêts à se battre.

-Quel regard tu essaie de lire en moi ? Parce que avec mes yeux moi je peux lire en toi déclara-t-elle avec son regard bleu indigo saphir.

-Ok alors essaie d'encaisser ça ! Il envoya des boules de fumée autour de l'argentée qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Puis il souleva un bloc de pierre avec sa force qui était assez impressionnante et qu'il lança vers le nuage de fumée. Trop facile...

Une fois le nuage de fumée dissipé on ne vit plus la mage à l'épée mais juste un bloc de pierre brisé en quelques morceaux. Puis celle-ci atterrit sur le sol car elle avait sauté pour éviter l'attaque.

-C'est pas possible ! Tu étais aveuglé par la fumée, tu ne pouvais pas voir le rocher qui allait t'écraser !

-Alors c'était un lancer pour t'échauffer ? C'était facile d'éviter ton attaque. Comment ? Mystère... fit-elle en souriant pour tester son adversaire.

-Je ne te laisserai pas te moquer de moi ! cria-t-il avec une voix grave et rustre en courant avec le poing fermé vers Istara qui n'était pas du tout impressionnée et restait calme. Il se mit en position pour la frapper au visage.

-Archange... fit-elle en dégainant son épée qui était entourée d'énergie bleue une fois sortie du fourreau et donna un coup assez rapide. Le mage noir s'était arrêté de bouger, paralysé par la douleur et poussa un cri. Il n'y avait aucune trace de coupure sur ses vêtements et il n'y avait aucune trace de sang sur la lame.

-Mais..mais qu'est ce que tu m'a fais ? s'exclama-t-il ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Il sentit une grande douleur interne mais aucune blessure externe.

-Trop long à expliquer, mais tu as fais une grossière erreur en m'attaquant au corps à corps.

-Je vais donc utiliser ça ! fit-il en sautant et en envoyant plusieurs shurikens qui allait transpercer la mage mais elle les évita en bougeant la tête sur le côté en un minimum de mouvement comme si elle savait leur trajectoire.

-Ce n'est pas fini ! Poing de pierre !

Il changea son poing en un bloc de pierre mais la mage à l'épée donna un coup d'épée entouré de sa magie dans le bras de se dernier. La lame n'avait toujours aucune trace de sang et le bras avait l'air indemne mais le mage ressentait tout de même de la douleur. Elle l'envoya valser a côté de son acolyte avec un coup de pied retourné.

-Cette technique s'appelle...fit Istara en dessinant une croix bleue avec son épée vers les mages. Le portail vers les cieux !

Soudain un cercle magique bleu apparu sous les pieds de chaque mage noir et une colonne de lumière de la même couleur les entourait. Ils poussaient des cris tellement la souffrance était grande. Ils étaient maintenant à terre couvert de blessures. La mage à l'épée s'avança vers eux en marchant.

-Maintenant je crois que vous avez compris la leçon, ne vous approchez plus jamais du temple de Tsing.

-Ces yeux... pensa le mage noir en les voyant. Ils ne sont pas ordinaires...

Puis elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers Jon qui avait le regard vide et froid comme à son habitude en regardant les deux mages au sol. Puis ceux-ci prirent la parole avec un peu de mal.

-Tu crois qu'on va abandonner ? Tu rêve ma pauvre fille, on vous poursuivra jusqu'en enfer si il le faut ! cria-t-il. Puis elle se retourna vers eux avec un air furieux.

-Je vous ai laisser une chance de rester en vie mais vous l'avait gâchée. Si c'était Jon qui vous aurait affronté en premier, à cette heure-ci vous seriez déjà morts. Fais-en ce que tu veux fit-elle en se tournant vers son partenaire et en marchant vers la ville. Le god slayer mit ses deux mains devant lui puis du sang noir se forma et se dirigea vers les deux mages et les engloba entièrement, il ferma ses mains et deux explosions se formèrent laissant une pluie de sang noir à la place des mages.

-Tous ceux qui ose s'attaquer à mes compagnons, je les élimine termina-t-il d'une voix glaciale et se dirigeant vers sa partenaire. Les deux mages retournèrent dans la ville pour voir la fin du combat qui ne saurait tarder. Les yeux de la mage à l'épée ont repris leur couleur d'origine à savoir noisettes comme ceux de la prêtresse céleste.

C'était l'incompréhension la plus totale au sein de l'arène des Grands Jeux Magiques. Erza qui avait donné un coup d'épée dans le dos du mage de glace sous les yeux ébahis de Natsu et de Skyron.

-Erza, qu'est ce qui te prends ? déclara Grey à genoux.

-Arrête tes mensonges ! cria la rousse. Dis-moi qui tu es en réalité ! Je sais que tu n'es pas Grey !

-Comment ça ce n'est pas lui ? interrogea Natsu l'air surpris ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe.

-J'ai bien réfléchis expliqua Erza. Tout à commencé il y a trois jours où tu as fais de la peine à Jubia. D'accord Grey n'aime pas qu'on l'asticote mais il n'aurait jamais parlé comme ça. Ensuite je t'ai trouvé bizarre et peu sociable les jours suivants. Lorsque tu as ramené Elfman à l'auberge il y a deux jours, ton explication n'était pas crédible. Tu as dis avoir été assommé par des mages noirs et que ceux ci avaient donné de graves blessures a Elfman, pourquoi il s'en sont pris à lui et que toi tu n'avais aucune égratignure ? Cela m'a pas mal tracassé et enfin le point qui m'a permis de confirmer ma théorie, c'est quand tu as esquivé l'attaque de Skyron pour que je la prenne à ta place. Tu espérais me faire perdre pour te débarrasser de moi n'est ce pas ? Mais comme tu peux le voir je suis plus résistante que tu ne le crois.

Pendant le récit de la mage chevalier, Grey était comme tétanisé, il tremblait de toute part. Skyron et Natsu n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles et ne savaient pas quoi faire maintenant. Puis le mage de glace se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable comme une hyène qu'on chatouillait. Les dragon slayers se demandaient si il n'était pas devenu fou, puis il lança un blizzard qui propulsa la mage vers le mur. Tout le monde était choqué, Makarov et Mavis ne comprenaient pas se qui se passait mais ils refusaient d'intervenir pour ne pas faire disqualifier leur guilde.

-Désolé Erza mais je n'ai plus besoin de toi annonça-il d'une voix lugubre puis il se tourna vers les dragon slayers. Je vais maintenant vous écrasez ! Rage du démon des glaces !

Les dragon slayers qui avaient bien évidemment esquivés l'attaque en sautant se préparaient à contre-attaquer. Skyron mit ses mains sur le côté l'une au dessus de l'autre comme Jon lors de son combat contre les dragon slayers et une sphère de poussière de cristal rouge se forma et une lumière de la même couleur s'en dégagea.

-Rayon cristallin !

Il lança un rayon de son élément qui provoqua une violente explosion. Natsu fonça vers celle-ci ne perdant pas de temps car il savait que le mage de glace était à l'intérieur. Il lança son sort à l'aveuglette.

-Supplice du dragon de feu fourdroyant !

Son attaque enveloppa l'arène entière, le mage de cristal regardait les dégâts depuis une statue où il avait atterri tout à l'heure se demandant si s'était fini. Une fois la poussière dissipée on vit Grey debout couvert de blessures mais qui n'avait pas l'air affaibli. Skyron en avait vraiment marre et se jeta depuis la statue vers celui-ci avec un orbe de poussière de cristal dans sa main droite qui dégageait de l'énergie dans toutes les directions.

-Choc du dragon de cristal !

Le mage de glace para l'attaque avec son bras entouré de magie magie et souffla un blizzard à partir de sa bouche. Le mage de cristal se protégea avec ses avants bras mais Natsu s'approcha avec un poing entouré de flammes et d'éclairs que Grey para également.

-C'est pas vrai, on arrive pas à le toucher, et la douleur devient de plu en plus insupportable... souffla Skyron en toussant.

-Alors c'est tout ce que vous avez ? se moqua le mage aux cheveux ébènes.

-Il faut l'achever en une fois conseilla Natsu entouré de son aura.

Les deux dragon slayers foncèrent vers le mage de glace avec des cercles magiques sous leurs pieds, Grey savait ce qu'ils allait faire et lui aussi avait un cercle magique sous ses pieds. Leur attaque allait être certainement la dernière.

-Technique secrète anti-dragon !

-Technique secrète anti-démon !

Les trois mages allait préparer leurs sorts avant de se toucher pour mettre un terme au combat mais un souffle rouge bordeaux venant du ciel tomba pile poil à l'intersection des trois mages ce qui forma une nouvelle explosion qui les séparèrent dans toutes les directions.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! D'où vient cette attaque ? s'exclama Sting surpris comme ses camarades puis tout le monde tourna les yeux vers le ciel. Oh mais dites moi que je rêve !

Une ombre recouvrit le stade et une forme énorme se rapprocha de se dernier, caché par les nuages. Puis on vit un énorme dragon noir aux yeux rouges s'approcher en volant. Il y avait une personne sur sa tête, qui était habillé tout en blanc et le avec de longs cheveux verts foncé. Elle portait des lunettes rondes et avait un air maléfique.

-Qui est-ce ? déclara Rogue n'ayant jamais vu ça.

-Je sais qui c'est... répondit Gajeel en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien le bonjour les minables, contente de vous revoir ! Oui oui oui c'est bien moi Daphné ou plutôt Dragona de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis !


	40. La Nouvelle Oracion Seis

Tout le monde dans le stade voyait avec l'horreur et l'effroi dans leur visage l'immense dragon noir aux yeux rouges voler au dessus de leurs têtes avec sur sa tête Daphné ou plutôt Dragona comme elle souhaite s'appeler désormais regardant avec un air sadique les mages de Fairy Tail et de Dragon Wings.

-Alors que pensez vous de ma magnifique entrée en scène ? déclara-t-elle avec une voix de savant fou. Oui oui oui je suis la meilleure en ce qui concerne les attaques surprises vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux vieille sorcière complètement folle ?! s'exclama Gajeel. Je croyais que tu étais en prison !

-Comme tu peux le voir je me suis évadée et je ne me suis pas évadée seule...

A la fin de sa phrase quatre trous autour de la femme aux cheveux verts s'ouvrirent et plusieurs personnes montèrent par des élévateurs l'une après l'autre de gauche à droite. D'abord, un homme aux longs cheveux gris et avec des lunettes qui était assez mince, puis un autre homme qui lui au contraire était imposant avec la peau blanche comme la neige et les cheveux bruns foncés. A côté de lui une femme avec des cheveux noirs, raides et brillants portant une cape de la même couleur qui descend jusqu'à ses chevilles et le symbole d'Oracion Seis sur le côté droit de son ventre et pour finir un homme aux yeux noirs, aux cheveux blancs au teint bronzé avec le symbole de la guilde noire sur sa poitrine.

-Je vous présente la Nouvelle Oracion Seis fit ce dernier.

-Je vois qu'ils ont renouvelés leurs membres continua Makarov.

-Mon cœur est ravie de vous voir cher petites fées fit l'homme aux cheveux gris.

-Je vais tous vous aplatir comme des insectes continua l'homme imposant.

-Je les reconnais ce sont d'anciens mages de Grimoire Heart fit Lucy. Rustyrose et Kain Hikaru !

-Oui oui oui mais il y a aussi une autre de tes vielles connaissances n'est ce pas Minerva ?

-Ouais je la connais c'est la mage minable que j'ai battue il y a deux ans mais tout ça c'est du passé...

-Mademoiselle... soufflèrent Sting et Rogue surpris.

-Je l'ai à peine reconnue continua Lector.

-Qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici ?! Cria Gajeel en serrant le poing.

-Nous n'avons qu'un seul objectif : Répandre le chaos avec notre nouvelle arme ultime et se venger de la guilde qui nous a tous humiliés par le passé expliqua Brain.

-Attendez... interrompit Lucy. Vous êtes la Nouvelle Oracion Seis, mais vous n'êtes que cinq où est le dernier membre ?

-Bien vu ma petite, regarde en bas et tu comprendras...

Dans l'arène la poussière commença à se dissiper lentement après l'explosion qu'il y eu ce qui prouve que ce dragon était puissant. On vit Natsu et Skyron face contre terre et qui ont repris leurs apparences normales à côté d'eux Grey était debout le poing levé avec un sourire sadique et ne semblait pas avoir été touché par l'explosion. Minerva téléporta Grey avec sa magie à côté de Dragona qui mit sa tête sur son épaule.

-Grey c'est pas possible... souffla Lucy qui n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Ce n'est pas Grey ! cria une voix qui venait de l'arène, tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Erza qui était contre un mur après avoir été propulsé par le mage de glace se releva en se tenant à son sabre Benizakura.

-Titania je vois que tu m'a bel et bien percé à jour...déclara-t-il puis sa voix se mit à changer pour prendre celle du sceptre de Brain. Désormais je ne parlerais que comme ça !

-Cette voix, c'est celle du sceptre de Brain ! s'exclama Wendy.

-Je m'appelle Klodoa et je suis le sixième membre d'Oracion Seis, nous voilà enfin au complet.

-Grey était donc possédé par cette force maléfique ? fit Jubia qui avait enfin la réponse à ses questions.

-Oui oui oui et c'est grâce à moi qu'il est comme ça maintenant après l'avoir revu dans une ruelle il y a quelque jours raconta la mage noire en prenant le mage de glace par la taille. Maintenant, Grey Fullbuster est de nouveau à moi et à moi seule ! ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue et en mettant les mains autour se son cou. Tout le monde était dégoûté de voir ça.

-Beuh c'est horrible...soupira Mirajane qui voyait qu'ils n'allaient pas du tout ensembles.

-Sale garce ! Laisse le partir ! s'exclama la mage d'eau avec de la vapeur qui s'échappait de son corps.

-Viens le chercher si tu l'oses répondit-t-elle en tirant la langue avec une drôle de grimace.

-Sierra ! hurla-t-elle en transformant en eau puis en fonçant vers sa rivale mais elle fut stoppé par Kain Hikaru qui avait un corps de foudre et qui le donna un gros coup de poing qui la propulsa dans les gradins de Fairy Tail.

-Désolé ma jolie mais je ne te laisserai pas passer ! répondit l'homme au corps pâle.

-Jubia est ce que ça va ?! s'inquièta Lisanna en courant vers son amie.

-Natsu et Skyron aussi sont à terre ! S'écria Happy.

-Vite il faut les soigner ! s'écria Sting, tous les membres de Dragon Wings accoururent vers les deux dragon slayers qui étaient inconscients.

-Mon cœur tremble à l'idée de voir toutes ces âmes détruites par notre arme ultime... commenta l'homme aux cheveux gris.

-Ne sois pas impatient répondit Brain. Il faut d'abord qu'on récupère les sept dernières clés avant de continuer.

-C'est ce que je vais faire tout de suite repris le mage. Brume de Morphée !

Soudain une brume violette enveloppa le stade tout entier y compris les gradins où les autres guildes étaient et n'avaient pas le temps d'échapper à une telle attaque. Puis toutes les personnes qui étaient touchés par cette brume s'endormirent profondément. Enfin c'est ce que les mages noirs pensaient car seulement deux personnes restèrent debout. Erza qui étaient insensible a ce genre de sorts comme on a eu l'expérience avec les flammes de Natsu et Wendy qui était entourée d'une lumière bleue azur car elle avait lancé un sort de guérison sur elle-même.

-Oh je vois que la prêtresse céleste est restée debout déclara Brain. Ce n'est pas grave nous récupérerons quand même les clés qu'il nous manque.

-Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? continua la reine des fées qui avait a peine la force de rester debout.

-A toi de jouer Minerva...

-Bien reçu rétorqua cette dernière en entourant ses mains de sa magie puis un portail dimensionnel s'ouvrit sous les dragon slayers puis ils disparurent tous dans un autre espace.

-Ils ont tous disparus ! s'écria Lily les autres exceeds avaient les larmes aux yeux en voyant leurs partenaires envolés.

-Natsu... soupira Happy. C'est pas possible, ils sont tous...

-Non interrompit Erza. La magie de Minerva lui permet d'envoyer ses adversaires dans une autre dimension, ils sont en vie ne t'inquiète pas expliqua-t-elle.

-Mission accomplie termina le chef du groupe. Dragona, occupe toi du reste.

-Oui oui oui avec grand plaisir obéit-elle avec une lumière blanche entre les mains.

-Daphné ! Que compte-tu faire avec eux ?! cria la reine des fées.

-Je m'appelle Dragona compris ! Je suis la femme qui dompte les dragons et je ne suis plus la femme faible que tu as connue ! Désormais mon vœu le plus cher va enfin se réaliser ! Le Projet MD est la réponse à ma soif de pouvoir !

-C'est quoi le Projet MD dont tu parles ?

-MD signifie Méga-Dragonoïde et maintenant adieu Titania, Magie de Dissimulation : Lumière !

Soudain une forte lumière blanche entoura le stade à partir des mains de la mage noire ce qui aveugla la reine des fées pendant quelque instants puis le Méga-Dragonoïde avait disparu ainsi que les mages noirs.

-Ils ont disparus souffla Erza. Bon il faut que je réveille tout le monde avec mon marteau et que je retrouve ces crapules... termina-t-elle en marchant lentement.

Dans le vaisseau en forme de dragon, qui volait dans le ciel les Oracion Seis étaient dans une salle immense en forme de cercle avec huit capsules transparentes en forme de cylindre autours ressemblant au dispositif de régénération de Tartaros. Ils avaient des tuyaux qui dépassaient et étaient reliés entre eux puis ils sortaient de la par des trous dans les murs pour aller dans d'autres parties de la machine qui ressemblait à un dragon. Brain prit alors la parole.

-Ne perdons pas de temps, que les sept clés manquantes aillent dans leurs serrures respectives. Merci à Tartaros de nous avoir offert leurs capsules mais celles-ci ont un pouvoir différent, allons-y.

-A vos ordres répondit Minerva en téléportant chaque dragon slayer dans une capsule l'un après l'autre depuis l'espace où il étaient enfermés. Wendy qui était la seule éveillée fut choquée.

-Où suis-je... souffla-t-elle dans sa prison, puis elle vit l'une des capsules qui dégageait déjà de la lumière rouge bordeaux. Elle regarda attentivement et vit un homme dans un liquide entouré d'une aura de cette couleur et de l'énergie qui s'en dégageait, elle le reconnu immédiatement. Mais c'est Cobra ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?

-Ce traître a le même rôle que vous répondit le chef de la guilde noire. Dragona, met le dispositif en marche.

-Maintenant mon vœu le plus cher va enfin être réaliser, j'attendais ce moment avec impatience. C'est parti oui, oui, oui ! cria-t-elle en appuyant su le bouton de la télécommande qui se trouve dans ses mains. Puis un liquide transparent remplissait chacune des capsules en même temps mais ce liquide était spécial car les personnes pouvait respirer contrairement à l'eau. Wendy perdit connaissance suite à une autre caractéristique de ce liquide. Une fois les capsules remplies Brain reprit la parole en levant sa main.

-Il y a très longtemps les dragons dominaient le monde et s'étaient réparti en deux camps distincts, ceux qui voulaient cohabiter avec les humains apprirent une magie capable de tuer les dragons, les rois et reines des dragons de chaque élément voulaient cette cohabitation. Mais maintenant les descendants de leurs magies sont enfin réunis et sont en notre pouvoir ! expliqua-t-il puis il envoya un rayon de magie vert dans une pierre rouge en forme de losange accrochée en haut du mur.

Puis celle-ci brilla et Brain reprit la parole et à chaque nom de dragon qu'il prononçait le dragon slayer qui correspond a ce dragon était entouré de son aura respective et de l'énergie de la même couleur que l'aura sortait de son corps pour aller dans les tuyaux.

-Je commence par Raïden le dragon de cristal ! Une aura rouge écarlate entoura alors Skyron.

-Ensuite Ignir le dragon de feu ! Et une aura rouge-orangée entoura Natsu.

-Elecstasis le dragon foudroyant ! Une aura jaune entoura Luxus.

-C'est magnifique...commenta Rustyrose émerveillé.

-On continue avec Grandiné le dragon céleste ! Une aura bleue azur entoura Wendy.

-Baislogia le dragon blanc ! Une aura de la même couleur entoura Sting.

-Vénénosa le dragon venimeux a déjà été activé ! Fit-il en voyant son ancien camarade.

-Métalicana le dragon d'acier ! Une aura grise entoura Gajeel.

-Et on termine par Skiadrum le dragon de l'ombre ! Une aura noire entoura Rogue ce qui termina la cérémonie. L'énergie des dragon slayers voyagait dans les tuyaux et fusionnait pour former une magnifique couleur arc-en-ciel.

-Maintenant que les huit clés sont enfin activées passons à la suite de notre plan... termina-t-il en rigolant de plaisir avec ses cinq alliés.

De retour au stade tout les membres de Fairy Tail s'étaient réunies dans leur loge pour discuter de la situation qui était désormais catastrophique. Il y avait avec eux aussi Cherrya qui soignait Jubia ainsi que d'autres membres d'autres guildes. Les exceeds étaient eux aussi présents et avaient le moral au plus bas.

-Mes chers enfants je crains que la situation exige à ce qu'on oublie le tournoi pour l'instant et qu'il faut qu'on se concentre sur la Nouvelle Oracion Seis.

-Et pour les mages de Dragon Wings ? demanda Macao.

-Je vous en supplie soufflèrent les exceeds à quatre pattes devant Makarof. Libérez nos compagnons, Happy continua a parler seul. Je sais que nous appartenons à une autre guilde que la votre mais en vertu de notre grande amitié, je vous supplie de nous aider à délivrer nos camarades... pleura-t-il à chaudes larmes. Puis Lissana s'approcha de l'exceed bleu et le prit dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Happy. Je vous promets de faire mon possible pour porter secours à Natsu et aux autres expliqua-t-elle en se souvenant des phrases que le mage de cristal lui avait dit auparavant. Pas vrai les amis ? fit-t-elle en se tournant vers eux.

-Oui bien sûr et puis nous devons aussi libérer Grey de l'emprise de cette vielle canne pourrie répondit Erza qui a été soigné par Cherrya.

-A ce propos Erza fit le maître de Fairy Tail. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit plus tôt que tu soupçonnais Grey de quelque chose ?

-Je n'avais pas de preuve formelle et j'avais seulement des soupçons comme vous le dites. C'est seulement pendant le combat de tout à l'heure que j'ai eu la confirmation de mes soupçons quand Skyron m'a envoyé sa technique secrète. Et puis il nous a tous menés en bateau.

-Tout ça est de la faute de Jubia... souffla celle-ci dans son lit en train de se faire soigner par la god slayer céleste. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir tourné le dos...

-Jubia ce n'est pas ta faute répondit Lucy.

-Jubia sait que Lucy dit ça car elle veut lui voler son ...

-Mais non arrête de dire ça !

-Mais Jubia sait que Lucy a raison ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement. Et puis j'ai un compte à régler avec une binoclarde que je vais casser les lunettes... menaça-t-elle en s'approchant de la sortie mais au moment où elle prit la poignée de la porte Erza prit la parole.

-Désolé de gâcher ta joie mais je dois te poser une question avant : Tu sais où ils sont partis toi ?

Soudain un immense blanc envahi la salle puis Jubia honteuse d'avoir fait une réaction à la Natsu Dragnir se retourna et dit à ses camarades qu'elle attend leur plan d'attaque avant de partir car elle voulait y aller pour se venger de la mage noire. Plusieurs autres personnes étaient présentes notamment Léon, Orga, Kagura et Erika qui voulaient apporter leur aide.

Dans le village où Jon et Istara s'étaient remis à leur place respective c'est à dire au bord de la fontaine ils regardait avec attention la lacrima-vision qu'ils avaient devant eux. Jon mit ses coudes sur ses genoux et son front sur ses poings qu'ils serraient très fort ce qui inquiéta Istara qui était assise à côté de lui. La respiration du god slayer qui regardait le sol commençait à devenir de plus en plus forte tel un pitbull.

-Jon, il est bien de retour mais garde ta rage et ta haine que quand nous serons face à lui déclara la mage à l'épée qui sentait que son partenaire devenait de plus en plus instable depuis qu'ils avaient vu les images de l'enlèvement des dragon slayers.

-Brain tu vas payer... fit le god slayer avec une voix lugubre en relevant la tête, on pouvait voir son regard de psychopathe. On voyait bien qu'il était prêt à tout pour retrouver le second homme qui avait gâché sa vie.

De retour dans le vaisseau dragon, les huit capsules continuait à absorber l'énergie magique des dragon slayers. Skyron qui ressentait toujours les effets secondaires de l'aetherion car c'est un cristal issu de la fusion de plusieurs éléments voyait sa vie défilait devant lui tel un film.


	41. Du ciel rouge aux nuages blancs

_Flash back_

La première chose que Skyron vit était le plus lointain souvenir qu'il avait de sa vie. Son histoire commence dans les contrées du Nord de Fiore où d'après les dires de son père, quand il était bébé il avait été trouvé seul dans la neige enveloppé dans une couverture bleue où il y avait écrit « Byron » dessus. Le dragon de cristal qui ne savait pas à qui cet enfant appartenait et ne voulait pas l'abandonner, il décida donc de l'emmener dans une île où l'hiver était la seule et unique saison. Pendant son voyage vers cette île, quand Raïden traversait la mer en pleine nuit, il vit dans le ciel une aurore boréale qui n'était pas comme les autres. Celle-ci avait des teintes rouges écarlates comme la couleur de ses écailles. Il pensait que ce spectacle du ciel n'était pas anodin et qu'il ne se passait pas à cette date par hasard, comme cet enfant était désormais le sien il décida de changer une partie de son prénom en souvenir de ce ciel lumineux. Vous l'avez deviné c'est Skyron.

C'était au cœur de cette île, Névéa qui était aussi grande que l'île de Tenro, dans une grotte de cristal où au fond de celle-ci il y avait un lac que Raïden élevait Skyron comme son propre fils. Pendant des années il lui appris à lire, à écrire, à compter et surtout la magie anti-dragon basé sur le cristal. Un jour alors qu'il était en plein entraînement dans une forêt bordée de sapins et de neige, le jeune garçon avait alors l'âge de sept ans il portait une veste blanche aux bords azurs sans manches et un short noir. Il s'était habitué au froid de ce lieu et après avoir envoyé une bourrasque de poussière de cristal qui explosa un rocher, il se tourna vers son père qui l'observait attentivement car il avait quelque chose qu'il voulait absolument savoir.

-Pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas le droit d'aller avec toi en dehors de l'île ?

-Tu n'es pas encore prêt lui répondit le dragon d'une voix calme. Pour l'instant le monde est bien trop dangereux pour toi, on y croise des personnes avec des pouvoirs magiques immenses qui pourraient bien t'éliminer. Tu dois rester ici, en sécurité. Tu comprends Skyron ?

-Oui papa... lui répondit le dragon slayer avec une très légère tristesse dans sa voix.

 _Fin du flash-back_

-A l'époque, je me demandais souvent à quoi ressemblait le monde extérieur songea le dragon slayer en se rappelant de cette dernière scène. J'étais heureux avec mon père, mais être limité dans les déplacements et ne connaître que les mêmes paysages, c'était vraiment embêtant. Mais je savais que tout ce que faisait mon père c'était pour assurer ma protection et j'attendais le moment où je pourrais aller avec lui dans le monde extérieur.

 _Flash back_

Malheureusement pour lui, ce jour arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait cru. Trois ans plus tard, le dragon slayer avait alors neuf ans et demi car son anniversaire était en décembre, le 7 juillet 777 le dragon slayer se réveilla comme à son habitude dans la grotte de cristal où se cachait un lac souterrain mais cependant il remarqua quelque chose de bizarre. Son père n'était pas à côté de lui pour lui tenir chaud même si il avait une couverture. Ce n'était pas normal, d'habitude il le prévenait toujours si il quittait l'île. Il se leva et se dirigea vers un mur de glace où il mit sa main dessus. Soudain le mur se souleva par magie pour y découvrir un grand tunnel où un dragon avait largement la place pour y passer. Il se mit à courir dans celui-ci qui se referma après son passage pour rejoindre le dehors. Le ciel était dégagé de nuages et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans son champ de vision. Puis la peur commença à s'emparer du jeune garçon qui continua à courir dans la neige et cherchant dans toutes les directions tout en criant le nom de son dragon. Dans la forêt de sapins, il n'y avait personne, dans la pente de neige où il s'amusait à glisser sur une planche de bois, non plus. Puis il eut une réponse sur le littoral de glace où il vit quelque chose qui le médusa aussitôt.

-Il a cristallisé la mer... souffla-t-il stupéfait.

Il vit un immense chemin de cristal rouge se dessiner entre le bord de l'île et qui continuait très loin, il n'en voyait pas le bout. Seul un souffle d'une extraordinaire puissance magique pouvait réaliser un tel exploit. A ce moment précis, le jeune blond se souvient de ce que son père lui avait dit trois ans plus tôt, il se dit qu'enfin il était prêt pour découvrir le monde et que son père l'attendait de l'autre côté de ce chemin de cristal. Il était certain que c'était ça et la peur se transforma en joie, le dragon slayer retourna dans la grotte le plus vite possible et il vit un sac accroché à un stalagmite dans le tunnel qu'il n'avait pas vu avant tant il était rapide dans sa course. Il décida donc de remplir le sac de plusieurs morceaux de cristal qu'il trouvait pour lui servir de provisions car s'était la seule et unique nourriture qu'il connaissait.

Puis il se mit enfin en route sur le chemin de cristal, celui-ci était solide mais il n'allait pas durer longtemps et le dragon slayer décida qu'il fallait qu'il fasse vite. Mais le chemin était extrêmement long et le bout était toujours à l'horizon plus il marchait. Le jour comme de nuit il ne cessait de marcher. Il arriva trois jours plus tard sur une plage de neige. Il avait le corps et l'âme brisé par la fatigue et il s'écroula dans la neige à cause du manque de sommeil. Au réveil, il était toujours sur cette plage de neige mais quelque chose avait changé, le chemin de cristal avait disparu. Au loin il vit une ville avec de nombreux bâtiments, il décida que c'était par ici qu'il devait commencer ses recherches.

Il entra dans la ville qui s'appelait Oruks au vu du panneau à l'entrée et là le jeune blond était émerveillé. C'était la première fois qu'il vit d'autres êtres humains que lui-même, pendant qu'il marchait dans les rues il mangeait un stalactite de cristal bleu comme si c'était une carotte. Sous les yeux assez médusés et exorbités des passants. Le jeune garçon entendait des mots tels que « il est pas normal ce gamin » ou « faites attention il est peut-être dangereux ». Il décida d'aller vers un marchand pour se renseigner.

-Excusez-moi...demanda-t-il d'un ton calme vu que c'était la première fois qu'il adresse la parole à un humain.

-Oui mon garçon tu veux acheter quelque chose ?

-Euh non c'était pour me renseigner : est-ce que vous n'auriez pas vu un dragon d'à peu près cette taille là...expliqua-t-il en faisant des gestes avec ses bras. Aux écailles de cristal rouges et au ventre blanc ?

-Qu'est ce que tu me racontes là ? Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil ! répondit-il d'un voix un peu forte. Tout le monde sait que les dragons ça n'existe pas !

-Quoi ?! Mais j'en ai justement vu un il y a quelques jours ! rétorqua-t-il pour prouver ce qu'il raconte.

-Ne te moques pas de moi sale gamin ! Les dragon ça n'existe pas ! cria-t-il et certaines personnes se tournèrent vers eux se demandant ce qui se passe.

-Les dragons existent ! hurla-t-il à gorge déployé puis un grand silence se fit et toutes les personnes autour de lui le regardèrent comme un pestiféré.

 _Fin du flash-back_

-A ce moment précis, j'ai cru que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar et que j'allais me réveiller sur mon île, ils me regardaient tous avec leurs yeux de feu comme si j'avais une maladie incurable et contagieuse. Je n'étais pas au courant que les personnes avaient perdu leur foi à l'existence des dragons depuis très longtemps songea le dragon slayer inconscient.

 _Flash-back_

Skyron devant cette foule décida donc de s'enfuir en courant hors de cette ville folle, il courait sans même se retourner. Une fois à l'extérieur, il ne savait pas où aller, il ne connaissait pas la géographie du royaume de Fiore, il se livra donc à lui-même pour trouver son chemin. Il marcha pendant des jours toujours tout droit tout en mangeant ses cristaux pour ne pas mourir de faim. Il passa par une ville déserte et détruite qui s'appelait Brago où au milieu de celle-ci se tenait un immense bloc de glace. Au début il cru que c'était du cristal et il s'approcha de lui pour essayer d'un prendre un morceau mais il fut stupéfait quand il vit qu'à l'intérieur de cette glace il y avait un monstre gigantesque avec une forme humanoïde et des cornes. Il préféra ne pas s'attarder ici et continua son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à une immense montagne, là il eut une idée si il montait là-haut, il pourrait observer entièrement le ciel et peut-être il verrait son père. Le dragon slayer commença donc son ascension, il passa par des chemins escarpés et abruptes. Plus il montait, plus il avait de mal à respirer il avait épuisé tout son stock de cristal et n'avait pas ressentit la présence de celui-ci dans les environs. Il marcha dans un chemin de neige, tout en observant le sommet qui paraissait inaccessible, ses pas étaient de plus en plus lents, sa respiration était de plus en plus faible et le sommeil était de plus en plus présent au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait. Puis il s'écroula dans la neige la tête la première.

 _Fin du flash-back_

-J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir là-haut, je n'avais rien à regretter puisque j'ai vu à quel point le monde était égoïste, impur et cruel. Je n'avais pas eu la même chance que Natsu, Gajeel ou Wendy qui eux avait trouvé des personnes qui leur avait tendu la main. Je jetais un dernier regard au ciel neigeux et je perdis connaissance croyant que c'était la fin.

 _Flash-back_

Quelques temps après le dragon slayer ouvrit les yeux et vit un plafond de bois au dessus de lui. Est ce que le paradis ressemblait à ça ? Ou était-il en enfer ? Il sentit que la pièce était chaude et il sentit la chaleur de la couverture où il était enveloppé. Il se redressa et vit qu'il était dans une chambre avec une cheminée, à ce moment là il comprit qu'il était encore en vie. Puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un jeune garçon du même âge que le dragon slayer, brun et aux yeux bleus glacés entra.

-Je vois que tu t'es réveillé déclara-t-il d'une voix calme sous l'air taciturne du dragon slayer. Je vais prévenir les autres continua-t-il en repartant de l'autre côté. Maître Tsurugi, Istara, il s'est réveillé ! annonça-t-il en sortant.

Le jeune garçon accompagné d'une jeune fille aux courts cheveux argentés et aux yeux marrons clairs et d'un homme aux cheveux roux hérissés et aux yeux gris-violets qui portait une longue veste blanche .

-Où suis-je ? Qui êtes- vous ? demanda le dragon slayer qui était un peu apeuré vu le comportement des personnes qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu es en sécurité ici répondit la jeune fille en s'approchant du jeune blond. Notre maître t'as trouvé seul et inconscient dans la montagne du Nord et t'as ramené ici, tu as dormi pendant trois jours tu sais.

-Euh merci mais on est où ici ?

-Au temple de Tsing répondit le maître. Un endroit où plusieurs mages s'entraînent pour développer de nouvelles techniques, contrairement aux mages ordinaires les mages d'ici s'entraînent en même temps à la magie mais aussi leurs conditions physiques c'est pour ça qu'on appelle ces personnes, des armagiciens. Comme les guildes officielles nous accomplissions aussi des missions pour aider la population ne pouvant pas utiliser la magie. Au fait que faisais-tu seul dans un endroit pareil ? demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

-J'essayais de retrouver mon père... souffla-t-il avec tristesse.

-Pourquoi ton père s'est perdu dans la montagne ? interrogea Istara croyant que c'est un humain.

-Non, c'est juste que, ne vous affolez pas s'il vous plaît mais mon père est un dragon déclara-t-il craignant leur réaction.

-Quoi c'est un dragon ?! s'écria Jon. C'est pas possible, je croyais que c'était qu'une légende et qu'ils avaient vécu il y a des années.

-C'est difficile à croire en effet confirma l'argentée. Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas cogné la tête en tombant dans la neige ?

-C'est la vérité ! riposta-t-il car il en avait raz-le-bol de ne pas être cru davantage. Si je mens comment ça se fait que je peux faire ça ! montra-t-il en faisant apparaître de la poussière de cristal rouge autour de son poing ce qui médusa les deux élèves.

-Regardez maître ! Fit le brun en se tournant vers celui-ci. Sa magie ressemble à la mienne ! continua-t-il en entourant son poing de sang noir.

-Toi aussi tu as été élevé par un dragon ? interrogea le dragon slayer qui fut content de voir quelqu'un comme lui en ce monde.

-Non pas du tout j'ai cette magie depuis ma naissance je suis un god slayer de la guerre et toi ?

-Moi je suis un dragon slayer de cristal. C'est mon père Raïden le dragon de cristal qui m'a appris cette magie.

-C'est plutôt rare de voir une telle magie répondit le maître. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

-Je n'en sais vraiment rien... souffla-t-il tristement.

-Il pourrait rester avec nous non ? Après tout il manque quelqu'un pour que notre équipe soit complète ! fit le brun tout excité.

-Jon il ne faut pas forcer les gens à faire ce que tu veux, c'est à lui de décider rétorqua l'homme à la veste blanche. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu souhaites, tu peux rester ou partir.

-Et bien, vu que je n'ai nulle part où aller et que si vous n'aviez pas été dans la montagne l'autre jour je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. J'accepte de rester avec vous répondit-il d'une voix douce pleine d'espoir.

-Très bien j'en parlerai avec notre commandant. Au fait j'avais complètement oublié l'essentiel, je me présente, Tsurugi Blade.

-Moi c'est Jonathan Moxley content de te connaître fit celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

-Et moi c'est Istara Fubuki et toi comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Moi c'est Skyron euh...

-Tu n'as pas de nom de famille ? repris l'argentée un peu surprise.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé à en faire un vu que mon père est un dragon. Mais si je devais en créer un ce serait Skyron...

Il regarda la paume de sa main et fit apparaître de la poussière de cristal en son centre et c'est là qu'il trouva le nom idéal.

-Skyron Dust annonça-t-il d'une voix douce et heureuse.

-Ouais ça sonne bien, ça correspond à ta magie et puis c'est facile à retenir ! s'exclama le brun. Viens avec nous on va te présenter les autres.

Skyron sortit du lit heureux, enfila les mêmes vêtements que ceux de Jon qui était sur le lit et sortit de la chambre avec ses trois compagnons où ils visitèrent tout le temple et se présenta à chaque personne qu'il vit à chaque fois la phrase de Jon était « Salut je te présente Skyron Dust un dragon slayer de cristal et notre nouveau partenaire ».

 _Fin du flash-back_

-Je n'oublierai jamais le jour de ma rencontre avec Jon, Istara et Maître Tsurugi. Parce que c'était les premiers êtres humains en qui j'avais vraiment confiance et où je me sentais comme chez moi à Névéa. Jon, Istara et moi formions une véritable équipe même si au début j'avais vraiment du mal à suivre le rythme de l'entraînement que nous imposait Maître Tsurugi. C'est surtout au temple de Tsing que je mangeais autre chose que du cristal vu le régime draconien qu'on nous imposait. Au fur et à mesure des années j'en savais un peu plus sur Jon qui avait un passé sombre et difficile et Istara qui était l'héritière d'une noble famille de mages. Nous avons perfectionné en même temps nos compétences à l'épée mais aussi nos magies avec de nouvelles techniques telles que le Choc, le Rayon ou la Force. Un jour Robin, un de nos compagnons m'a parlé d'un dragon slayer qui se fait appelé « la salamandre ». J'étais content ce jour là puisque je savais que je n'étais pas le seul a posséder une telle magie. Nous avons vécus de nombreuses aventures comme la guerre avec l'école de la nuit sans lune où Istara avait fait un combat à force égale avec une magicienne nommée Ikaruga. Le temps passa et un jour alors que Jon, Istara et moi rentrions de mission, il y avait eu cette horrible nuit.

 _Flash-back_

Skyron, Jon et Istara marchèrent dans les montagnes grises qui entourèrent le temple de Tsing pour justement se rendre à ce dernier mais quand ils l'aperçurent au loin avec de la fumée et des explosions qui jaillirent de tout les côtés ils furent aussitôt paralysés par la surprise et commencèrent à courir vers celui-ci.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! s'écria Jon qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. On se fait attaquer ?! Istara tu vois quelque chose ?

-Attends deux secondes je vérifie répondit cette dernière puis ses yeux changèrent de couleur ils passèrent de marron clair a un bleu ciel. Je vois une personne avec une grande puissance magique attaquer le temple.

-Quoi ?! Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui nous attaque ?! Continua le dragon slayer. Comment est ce possible ?

Une fois qu'ils ont monté le grand escalier en pierre ils se retrouvèrent devant la grande porte puis ils virent une explosion détruire une des tours de vigile.

-Oh mon dieu c'est une catastrophe... commenta Istara en voyant les dégâts et en entendant les cris de douleur.

-La porte est coincé ! grinça le dragon slayer en tirant aussi fort qu'il peut mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

-Pousse toi Skyron, fit Jon derrière le dragon slayer en mettant sa main gauche autour de son poignet droit qu'il pointa vers le bas et une sphère de sang noir ainsi qu'une forte lumière de la même couleur se dégagea de celle-ci. Choc du dieu de la guerre !

Il envoya son attaque dans la porte qui explosa en mille morceaux sous les regards de Skyron et d'Istara qui voulaient dire « Tu aurais pu y aller mollo... ».

-Ben quoi de toute façon on va tout réparer quand ce sera fini donc...ne perdons pas de temps allons voir ce qu'il se passe !

Les trois mages virent plusieurs personnes a terre l'air hors de combat, comme si un cyclone s'était déclenché. Puis ils virent un de leurs meilleurs amis aussi a terre, ils coururent donc vers lui celui-ci avait les cheveux ébènes en forme de houppette et les yeux bleus ciel. Il avait un arc noir dans la main gauche.

-Robin ! lança le jeune blond en prenant sa tête dans ses bras.

-Skyron...c'est toi ? répondit le mage d'une voix faible.

-Oui c'est moi qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

-Un mage très puissant s'est introduit dans le temple, nous n'avons rien pu faire contre lui, Maître Tsurugi est en train de se battre contre lui en ce moment même...

-Oh non... Il faut qu'on aille l'aider au plus vite ! continua Jon déterminé.

-Et Robin alors ? rétorqua le dragon slayer.

-Vas-y Skyron, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je vais m'en sortir je n'ai rien...

-D'accord, allons-y.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à atteindre une seconde cour où Istara avait repéré la magie très puissante, mais malheureusement pour les trois élèves au moment où ils virent leur maître debout de dos, on voyait bien la tête de tigre violette dessinée dans le dos de sa veste blanche. Mais il était déjà trop tard car il reçu un rayon violet ténébreux et une violente explosion de lumière aveugla les trois élèves. Une fois celle-ci dissipée, on vit un tas de poussière à la place de l'endroit où se trouvait le maître qui fut emporté par le vent. Les élèves complètements mortifiés se tournèrent vers l'endroit où avait été lancé l'attaque et virent un homme à la peau mate et aux cheveux blancs qui tenait un sceptre en forme de crâne.

-Qu'est ce que...qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?! hurla Jon qui avait les larmes aux yeux comme ceux de ses deux compagnons.

-Ah vous voilà enfin, vous parler de ce type, je l'ai désintégré, réduit en poussière.

-Non c'est pas possible... sanglota le jeune god slayer en versant une larme et en repensant a un souvenir. Tu vas me le payer sale monstre ! Excalibur sanglante du dieu de la guerre !

-Archange !

Les deux lancèrent leurs attaques en même temps mais le mage noir trouvait ça vraiment pathétique et en même temps incroyable pour des gamins il leur envoya une onde des ténèbres verte foncée a partir de son sceptre qui les balaya tout les deux contre le mure tant l'attaque était rapide. De son côté Skyron préparait son attaque en se mettant dans la même position que Jon devant la porte.

-Choc du dragon de cristal !

Il fonça vers lui avec son attaque en main mais le mage noir souriait en le voyant.

-C'est parti Revhate !

La sphère entre la bouche de son sceptre s'illumina dans une forte lumière violette ténébreuse et le dragon slayer fut enveloppé d'une lumière de la même couleur et lévita en l'air. Des nuages noirs enveloppa Skyron qui poussa des cris de douleur. Puis les nuages se dissipent et le dragon slayer tomba à terre inconscient sous les regards de ses deux partenaires.

-Oh non Skyron... Dis moi qui es tu ?! Ordonna Istara d'un regard menaçant.

-Je m'appelle Brain, n'oubliez pas ce nom.

Le mage noir après avoir terminé sa phrase disparut dans les ténèbres en poussant un rire maléfique.


	42. La naissance d'une vengeance

_Flash-back_

Au réveil, le dragon slayer était à l'infirmerie du temple de Tsing, seul. Il observait les alentours et avait du mal à se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à ce que tout cela lui revint d'un coût car la douleur qu'il avait au ventre le fit souffrir. Il avait pourtant prier pour que tout les événements de la nuit passé ne soit qu'une illusion, un horrible cauchemar mais c'était l'horrible réalité et cette douleur est là pour lui rappeler. Il se mit assit sur son lit et avait le regard vide de tout sentiment tel un bloc de cristal incassable. Il vit un vêtement noir sur son lit sachant ce qu'il signifiait car il n'avait rien à voir avec sa tenue de combat qui avait l'emblème du temple dessus. Non celle-ci était un haut à manches longues avec un col en « V » accompagné d'un pantalon. Puis quelqu'un entra par la porte, c'était Istara qui avait une robe noire droite qui s'arrêtait jusqu'au genou et qui contrastait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle avait le même regard que le dragon slayer, elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le lit.

-Je vois que tu es finalement réveillé déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après que je me sois évanoui ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Ce mage qui attaquait le temple et qui se faisait appelé Brain, il s'est enfuit après t'avoir attaqué. Tu as été emmené à l'infirmerie où les médecins t'ont remis en forme. Tu as dormi pendant deux jours entiers, Daisuke est venu plusieurs fois prendre de tes nouvelles tu sais à quel point il tient à toi.

-Oui je sais murmura le dragon de cristal avec un léger sourire en pensant à la personne qu'il considérait comme son frère.

-Il est en train de réparer les dégâts avec les autres disciples comme Sarina.

-Et pour maître Tsurugi...reprit le jeune blond en tremblant des mains ce que remarqua sa coéquipière.

-Skyron, arrête de t'en vouloir... déclara-t-elle d'une voix très calme.

-Pourquoi est ce que je dois arrêter ? répondit-il avec la même voix. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais je ressens encore cette douleur qu'on appelle la culpabilité. Si nous n'étions pas parti en mission hier, je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu l'aider...

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il allait se passer...

-C'est justement ça qui me fous en rogne ! s'exclama-t-il en frappant du poing sur son lit en fronçant les sourcils de colère.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens crois moi tu n'es pas le seul, Jon est dans un état bien pire que le tien, même si ce n'est pas la première fois que nous ressentons tous les trois la douleur de perdre un être cher, elle fait encore plus mal la seconde fois expliqua-t-elle en posant sa main sur celle du dragon slayer pour le réconforter. Rejoins-moi après t'être préparé parce que Jon à besoin de toi.

-D'accord, je fais vite...

La jeune fille sortit de la pièce, et le dragon slayer s'habilla rapidement. Il sortit à son tour et marcha accompagné de sa partenaire le long des couloirs et regardait la cour par la fenêtre et il vit plusieurs personnes préparer les funérailles de leur maître. Il y avait de nombreux nuages gris dehors qui cachait le soleil. Les deux amis croisèrent deux personnes dans le couloir, l'une avait les cheveux court en carré effilé et noirs avec les yeux violets et l'autre avait les cheveux ébènes avec une houppette et les yeux bleus ciel. Les quatre mages avaient les mêmes tenues noires et le même regard.

-Salut Robin, salut Sarina... souffla le dragon slayer.

-Skyron, Istara commença la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Je suis vraiment désolé pour maître Tsurugi.

-Merci Sarina de tes condoléances, je sais que tu as fais ton possible avec Daisuke pour réparer les dégâts.

-Je ne voulais pas que notre héritage soit souillé comme tu dois le savoir et je devais me rendre utile.

-Moi aussi continua le garçon. J'avais beau essayé de me battre, j'ai été rapidement vaincu. Le commandant Jusen est revenu d'urgence avec une flèche de rappel dès qu'il a appris la nouvelle. Où est ce que vous allez ?

-On va voir Jon dans sa chambre répondit l'argentée d'une voix triste.

-Il paraît qu'il va mal, on vous laisse, on se retrouve tout à l'heure pour l'enterrement termina Sarina.

-Oui à toute à l'heure confirma le dragon slayer.

Les quatre amis continuèrent leurs chemins respectifs. Istara et Skyron arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Jon. L'argentée toqua sur celle-ci et il n'y avait aucune réponse. Le dragon slayer croyait au début qu'il n'y avait personne, mais sa partenaire ouvrit la porte. La pièce était toute noire, on pouvait voir la silhouette du god slayer qui était assis sur son lit juste devant la fenêtre fermée par des stores la tête dans ses bras. Il l'a releva pour voir qui était entré et on pouvait voir ses yeux bleus glacés baignant dans des larmes mais avec les sourcils froncés. C'était en même temps triste et effrayant à voir si on connais la personnalité du brun. Ses partenaires entrèrent en refermant la porte derrière eux et s'assirent à côté du god slayer.

-Jon...commença le dragon slayer. Je sais que normalement tout mage du temple ne doit pas montrer ses émotions, en quelque situation que ce soit et ne doit jamais verser de larmes mais tout comme toi je trouve cette règle stupide.

-Tu as raison...sanglota le god slayer ce qui choqua encore plus son compagnon qui ne le connaissait pas comme ça. Lui qui était si courageux, si impitoyable envers ses ennemis voir même psychopathe quelquefois, il était maintenant rongé par la tristesse. Mais durant l'enterrement on n'aura pas le choix, on ne montrera pas nos émotions.

-Je te le jure sur ma propre vie, Jon jura le jeune blond d'un ton sérieux et sincère. Ce salaud ne restera pas impuni et libre de continuer à tuer. Nous allons venger la mort de notre maître, tous les trois.

-Oui, nous formons l'équipe Tsurugi et cela rien ni personne ne pourra l'anéantir expliqua Istara et les trois amis versèrent quelques larmes dans les ténèbres où personne ne les virent montrer leurs émotions et se prirent dans les bras à trois avec Jon au milieu, Skyron à droite et Istara à gauche. Si dans les règles du temple du Tsing, montrer ses émotions était considéré comme une faiblesse, ici on avait la preuve que c'était la force de l'équipe Tsurugi.

L'heure de l'enterrement avait sonné, tous les armagiciens du temple avaient les mêmes habits et se tenait devant la tombe qui était en pierre. Un homme assez mature était devant la tombe. Il avait les cheveux gris hérissés ainsi que les yeux rouges écarlates et portait un kimono noir comme celui des autres armagiciens avec la même veste blanche avec une tête de tigre noire dessinée dans le dos de celle-ci signifiant son rang.

-Nous sommes réunis ici pour l'enterrement de l'un de nos meilleurs armaîtres. Cet armagicien avait un talent exceptionnel pour la magie et le combat aux katanas doubles. Même moi, le troisième commandant du temple de Tsing, je pensais qu'il serait digne pour me succéder. Tsurugi Blade, tu resteras à jamais gravés dans nos cœurs raconta-t-il en posant une fleur blanche devant se tombe, puis chaque mage du temple mis une même fleur en se rappelant des moments passés avec Tsurugi. Soudain le ciel se mit à pleurer dès que la dernière fleur fut posée. On pouvait voir écrit sur la tombe : « Ici repose Tsurugi Blade, armaître exceptionnel, aimé de tous ».

Skyron qui était aux côtés de ses deux partenaires était rongé par le chagrin, comme la majorité des armagiciens présents. Ce moment lui faisant rappeler le jour de la disparition de son père. Le dragon slayer de cristal, se tourna vers Jon qui faisait tout pour contenir sa colère. Istara voyait son poing serré et trembler de rage, elle le réconforta en lui prenant la main. En effet, l'argentée était une des rares personnes à pouvoir contenir les émotions de son ami le god slayer car cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait perdu son innocence. Le dragon slayer de cristal regardais toute les personnes autour de lui qui ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Il voyait ses amis Robin et Daisuke avec qui il s'amusait souvent à faire des blagues vu qu'ils étaient jeunes. Il y avait aussi Rahkeid qui réconfortait sa soeur Dimaria qui était si sûre d'elle d'habitude.

Le lendemain les trois amis partirent dans le bureau du commandant Jusen pour lui demander de partir en mission et cette mission était d'anéantir l'espèce de rat ténébreux qui avait tué leur maître.

-C'est hors de question répondit catégoriquement celui-ci de ses yeux rubis ce qui surpris les trois mages devant lui.

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! s'exclama Jon qui ne comprenait pas en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Comme vous le savez sûrement, notre temple a perdu une partie de ses forces lors de cette bataille. Même si nous faisons tout notre possible pour réparer les dégâts matériels, le nombre d'armagiciens ayant été gravement blessés est assez important et le plus important est justement votre maître qui a perdu la vie. Si vous partez tous les trois, nous ne savons pas quand vous allez revenir et cette mission peut durer des mois voir des années et vous êtes l'une des équipes les plus puissantes que nous ayons.

-Si c'est ça alors laissez moi y aller seul ! répondit Jon. Comme je suis son premier élève c'est à moi de le venger.

-Tu es fou ou quoi ?! Ce mage a réussi à éliminer ton maître et toi tu veux courir après lui ?! Si tu fais ça tu te jettes dans la gueule du tigre ! Est ce que tu veux mourir ?!

-Bien sûr que non nous ne voulons pas mourir répondit Istara d'une voix calme rempli de tristesse. Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser cet individu continuer à éliminer des personnes, surtout si ce sont des personnes à qui on tient.

-Tu as en parti raison ma petite Istara mais...

-Laissez moi y aller commandant coupa Skyron brutalement.

-Quoi, Skyron ? interrogea Jon qui fut surpris par le dragon slayer.

-Je sais que j'ai moins d'expérience que Jon et Istara parce que j'ai commencé ma formation après eux mais je préfère qu'ils restent ici pour défendre le temple justement parce que ce sont les plus expérimentés. En ce qui concerne ce mage noir, croyez-moi je réussirai à l'éliminer je l'ai juré à mes compagnons sur ma propre vie. Peu importe le temps qu'il faudra, je le traquerai sans relâche et je n'abandonnerai jamais. Que se sois vous, moi, l'âme de notre maître, Jon, Istara et tous les autres armagiciens, nous ne pourrons être en paix tant cette ordure est encore en vie. Et si je trouve le dragon slayer qui se nomme « la salamandre » je suis sûr qu'il pourra m'aider faites moi confiance ! expliqua le dragon slayer avec le regard plein de détermination.

-Je vois de la volonté dans tes yeux jeune slayer, je n'ai d'autre choix que de m'incliner.

-Sérieusement ? fit le god slayer qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Si j'aurais encore refusé, je sais très bien que vous seriez partis en cachette tout les trois et ça aurait été dangereux pour le temple de perdre trois de ses meilleurs éléments pendant une durée trop longue.

-Il est devin ou quoi ? souffla le god slayer puis sa compagne l'argentée lui écrasa le pied avec le sien ce qui lui fit mal. Aïe ! Istara qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Chut ! fit celle-ci. Tu veux qu'il change d'avis ou quoi ? chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille.

-Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de dire ? demanda le chef de tous les armagiciens.

-Euh rien Jon voulais dire qu'il est d'accord avec vous expliqua l'argentée avec un grand sourire.

-Eh bien tout est réglé alors, Skyron Dust je te donnes pour mission de trouver et d'éliminer le mage noir qui se fait appeler Brain.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi commandant Jusen termina le dragon slayer avec détermination.

Peu après le jeune blond fis ses affaires et le jour suivant à l'aube il fit ses adieux ou plutôt ses au revoir à mes compagnons. Il ne savait pas quand il allait revenir mais ce dont il était sûr c'est que le voyage allait être long, très long. Il observait bien le visage de ses amis car il savait qu'il n'allait pas les revoir avant longtemps.

 _Fin du flash back_

-J'ai commencé mon voyage à travers le pays mais la tâche était difficile, c'était comme trouver une ordure dans un océan. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai dérailler, la nuit je faisais souvent des cauchemars qui me torturait l'esprit. Je voulais à tout prix retrouver mes amis et rentrer le plus rapidement possible que j'ai commencer à massacrer des guildes noires les une après les autres en n'utilisant que le kenjutsu en posant comme question : "Où se trouve Brain ?". A chaque fois on me donnais toujours la même réponse ce qui n'arrangeait pas mes affaires. Ces massacres ont duré pendant plusieurs mois jusqu'à ce que dans une guilde noire, je fasse une rencontre qui changea ma vie.

 _Flash-back _

Dans la guilde noire, Fear Mummy qui était réputé pour avoir un maître couvert de bandelettes de la tête aux pieds, Skyron était en train d'attaquer cette guilde à lui tout seul en utilisant seulement ses deux katanas avec le kenjutsu. Une fois que tout les sous-fifres étaient neutralisés, dans le bureau du maître de cette guilde à la déco morbide le jeune blond s'avança tout en posant sa question rituelle :

-Est ce que tu sais où se trouve le mage noir qui se fait appeler Brain ? demanda-t-il avec ses katanas en main.

-Non et même si je le saurai je ne dirai rien à un gamin comme toi ! répondit la momie avec une voix très désagréable.

C'est alors que Skyron qui ne perdit pas de temps disparut avec son hotora pour planter son katana droit dans la gorge de la momie qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Technique de kenjutsu : Julienne !

Il lança d'abord un coup vertical de bas en haut avant d'envoyer une série de coups en diagonale si rapides qu'on avait du mal à les discerner. Une fois que Skyron remis ses deux katanas dans leur fourreau, le corps du maître de la guilde noire se transforma en mille morceaux de bandages.

-Beau travail déclara une voix derrière le dragon slayer qui fut surpris d'entendre quelqu'un alors qu'il avait éliminé tout le monde.

-Qui est là ?! lança Skyron en se retournant rapidement.

Soudain l'armoire noire devant le jeune blond s'ouvrit et un homme d'une vingtaine d'années en sortit. Il était chauve avec les yeux sombres ainsi qu'un sorte d'uniforme noir qui ressemblait à celui des agents secrets et on pouvoir un emblème dessus qui était un sorte de blason noir et blanc avec les lettres B et J superposées.

-Je suis le maître de Blood Justice, une guilde indépendante. Je suis venu pour enfin rencontrer l'épéiste qui tranchait toutes les guildes noires qui avaient sur son chemin.

-Ouais et alors vous êtes venus pour vous battre ? demanda-t-il en dégainant ses katanas.

-Non je suis venu pour te proposer un marché afin que tu arrêtes de secouer tes sabres inutilement.

-Vous ne savez pas quelles sont mes motivations alors mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde !

-Oh que si, nous savons après qui tu en as et justement c'est aussi une personne que nous recherchons. Alors que dirais-tu d'unir nos forces en rejoignant ma guilde ?

-Quoi ? Et qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance ? interrogea le jeune blond méfiant.

-C'est vrai que je suis plutôt louche comme personne, c'est pour cela qu'on peut faire connaissance à travers un combat.

-Un combat ?

-Oui, contre moi si tu gagnes tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux par contre si c'est moi qui gagne tu rejoins ma guilde afin qu'on retrouve Brain ensemble. Marché conclu ?

-C'est d'accord accepta Skyron qui était sûr de pouvoir le battre.

-Je te laisse l'honneur de commencer déclara-t-il avec générosité.

-Vous allez vite le regretter riposta-t-il en fonçant tête baissé avec ses sabres en faisant un coup en forme de croix orthogonale. Expiation !

Le maître de la guilde indépendante ne tenta même pas d'esquiver ni de parer cette attaque. Mais le pire était qu'il n'a même pas été blessé et que ce sont les sabres du dragon slayer qui étaient explosèrent en mille morceaux sous le regard stupéfait du dragon slayer qui se demandait comment c'est possible.

-Je vois c'est à moi d'attaquer maintenant repris le chauve qui serra son poing droit et celui-ci fut recouvert d'un blindage noir.

Puis il fonça rapidement vers Skyron en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le sternum qui l'envoya dans le décor et qui se fracassa dans le mur qui se fissura tellement le coup était puissant. Le jeune blond avait vraiment mal et n'arrivait plus à bouger.

-Ah peut-être que j'y ai été un peu fort ? Désolé mais on dirait que c'est moi qui ai gagné.

-C'est d'accord, je vous suis...répondit le jeune blond qui avait du mal à se relever.

-Allez viens je vais te présenter aux autres. Nico, c'est bon on a notre nouvelle recrue.

-D'accord vous pouvez revenir en passant par le portail répondit une voix d'adolescent qui parlait par télépathie.

Le maître de Blood Justice ainsi que le dragon slayer rentrèrent dans la même armoire ensemble et qui s'illumina de l'intérieur. Puis ils furent téléportés dans un quartier général aux allures un peu futuriste et le jeune blond vit qu'il n'y avait que trois autres personnes dans la salle. Il y avait d'abord un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu clairs qui était devant plusieurs écrans magiques qui ressemblaient à des ordinateurs. Puis il y avait aussi une fille aux cheveux bruns foncés et aux yeux sombres qui était accompagné d'un garçon aux cheveux marrons et aux yeux verts/

-Au fait j'ai oublié de te dire mon nom déclara le maître. Je me nomme Vincent Soren.

-Quant à moi je me nomme Nicolas Sparks continua l'adolescent qui avait un pull gris. Je suis chargé de guider les agents de la justice grâce à mon Earkype évolué.

-Moi c'est Clarisse Warria, j'utilise une magie pour téléporter nos agents.

-Et moi je suis Steven Flynn je suis un agent de terrain expliqua-t-il avec un large sourire.

-Pour que ton intronisation soit complète je te demande de lire ceci à haute voix expliqua Soren en donnant un papier au dragon slayer qui commença à réciter ce qu'il y avait dessus.

-Moi Skyron Dust, je jure sur ma propre vie de ne jamais parler de Blood Justice et de ses membres à qui que ce soit. Si quelqu'un me demande ce que je faisais par le passé je répondrai que j'étais mercenaire.

-Parfait je te souhaites la bienvenue parmi nous.

-D'accord j'ai hâte de travailler avec vous sur la capture de Brain.

 _Fin du flash-back_

-Depuis que j'ai rejoins cette guilde qui était insaisissable car nous changions de repaire toutes les semaines, je ne pensais plus qu'a mon objectif. Après mon intronisation, Nicolas qui était le scientifique du groupe m'a fais passé une sorte de visite médicale qui était obligatoire. Celle-ci était assez longue car je me souviens avoir dormi pendant celle-ci. Après je me suis senti beaucoup mieux pour je ne sais quelle raison. Lors de nos missions, je n'utilisais plus ma magie parce que comme je suis le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser on m'aurait directement repéré et signalé mon profil si le Conseil le voyait. J'utilisais donc mes sabres qu'on m'a réparé et les inventions de Sparks qui étaient très utiles au combat. Le temps passa, et j'apprenais quelques infos sur Brain sur quoi il aurait travaillé pour le Conseil dans un centre de développement magique où il faisait des tests sur des cobayes humains afin d'augmenter leur puissance magique. Nous sommes partis à ce centre mais à notre arrivée il ne restait que des ruines et il semblait avoir été détruit depuis longtemps. J'étais en rage parce que j'avais enfin une vraie piste pour le trouver. Quelques temps après j'ai eu l'idée du siècle que personne aurait pensé avant moi et j'allais en parler à mes compagnons.

 _Flash-back_

Steven, Clarisse et Skyron était autour d'une table futuriste qu'avait inventée Sparks tandis que celui-ci travaillait et tapait sur le clavier de son Earkype évoluée qui était bleue et non jaune comme celle d'Hibiki.

-Quoi ?! Tu as trouvé un moyen de trouver des infos sur Brain ?! demanda Clarisse stupéfaite.

-Oui et ce ne sera pas facile. Nous allons attaquer le Conseil répondit avec un regard totalement sérieux.


	43. Mission au Conseil

Clarisse n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle voyait dans le regard du dragon slayer qu'il était complètement sérieux et qu'il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Nicolas quand à lui s'était arrêté de travailler sur son Earkype et tourna son fauteuil tournant vers Skyron.

-Non mais tu es devenu fou ou quoi ? déclara-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Où as-tu pêché une idée pareille ?

-Je suis très sérieux Sparks, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis nos dernières missions et j'en conclus que les réponses qu je cherche se trouvent au Conseil vu que Brain avait travaillé pour eux il y a longtemps.

-Et tu crois vraiment que le Conseil garde des infos sur les mages noirs ? demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

-Je ne le crois pas j'en suis sûr. D'après ce que je sais, le Conseil possède une Super Earkype qui lui permet de collecter des informations sur tout le royaume de Fiore, que ce soit les guildes officielles et les guildes noires. Mais ces vieux chnoques préfèrent garder ces renseignements pour eux afin d'éviter les guerres entre guildes et la mise en danger de personnes innocentes. C'est pour ça que je dis qu'on doit attaquer le Conseil ! fit-il d'une voix déterminée.

-De ce que je sais Dust, tu n'es pas le chef répondit Clarisse d'une voix franche. Garde ça à l'esprit, donc tu ne nous donnes pas d'ordres c'est compris ? Et je penses vraiment que ton idée est stupide.

-Et pourquoi ça ?! s'exclama-t-il en posant ses mains sur la table.

-Parce ce que c'est beaucoup trop risqué crétin ! Imagine que toi ou Flynn soyez capturés par les chevaliers des Runes, vous irez tout droit en prison c'est ce que tu veux ?!

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais je sais qu'on peut réussir ! riposta-t-il avec optimisme.

-C'est quoi ce boucan ? intervint Soren en franchissant la porte futuriste qui s'ouvrit toute seule. Warria, Dust qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Eh bien maître Soren, commença la brune qui s'était vite calmée. Dust a proposé une idée complètement folle à savoir attaquer le Conseil pour récupérer des informations sur Brain.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas une mauvais idée ! répliqua le dragon slayer. Et puis c'est en partie à cause du Conseil si vous n'avez pas été libéré de votre tour avant l'an 776. C'est aussi l'occasion de leur faire payer leur ignorance et leur égoïsme de ne pas avoir levé le petit doigt pour vous sauver expliqua-t-il pour convaincre le maître de la guilde indépendante.

-Moi personnellement je veux le faire annonça Steven qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que Skyron avait proposé son idée.

-Qu'est ce qui te prends Flynn ? fit Clarisse surprise par l'avis de l'adolescent.

-Eh bien je vois que certains sont d'accord avec la proposition de Dust reprit Soren. Sur certains points il a raison le Conseil a une part de responsabilité dans notre enfermement dans la tour du Paradis, et puis Dust et Flynn font équipe depuis presque trois ans et sont assez débrouillards.

-Mais maître c'est beaucoup trop risqué de les envoyer seulement eux deux rétorqua la brune.

-Mais c'est aussi beaucoup plus discret, Sparks trouve les plans du quartier général du Conseil et je vous expliquerez le plan à suivre pour récupérer ces informations.

-Bien maître remercia le dragon slayer. Merci de me faire confiance.

 _Fin du flash-back_

-Je savais que cette mission était très risquée mais je n'avais pas le choix. Pour retrouver Brain, j'étais prêt à tout même à m'attaquer à l'organisation qui fait régner l'ordre au sein des guildes du royaume. Pendant toutes ces années où j'étais à Blood Justice j'ai continué à m'entraîner grâce au simulateur d'entraînement de Sparks avec maître Soren et Flynn.

 _Flash-back_

Quelques jours ont passé et le jour de l'attaque était enfin arrivé. Soren avait réuni tout le monde dans la salle de réunion pour expliquer le plan et le rôle de chacun des mages. Skyron et Steven avaient revêtus une tenue noire avec des lunettes teintées. Ils avait chacun une sorte de grosse montre noire avec au centre un cercle qui peu s'illuminer selon le mode de fonction de ce gadget inventé par Sparks.

-Je vois que tout le monde est prêt je vous explique le plan et vos rôles. Dust tu t'introduiras au sein du QG du Conseil guidé par Sparks et tu voleras les informations de leur Super Earkype.

-Bien maître répondit-il d'une voix calme.

-Flynn tu resteras à l'extérieur du bâtiment, tu feras diversion au cas où Dust aurait des ennuis et tu l'aideras en tant que renfort. Quant à toi Warria tu feras un portail pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir sans aucun danger. Moi je ne participerai pas à cette mission parce que j'ai d'autres affaires à régler.

-A vos ordres répondirent les deux mages en même temps.

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance termina-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

-Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance mais vous croyez vraiment qu'on va réussir ? interrogea Sparks.

-Sparks tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que nous sommes dans cette guilde, que quand le maître décide quelque chose il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire : tu le suis ou tu dégages expliqua la brune.

Skyron et Steven sont aux milieu d'un cercle magique dessiné sur le sol et prêts à être téléportés à l'endroit où ils vont faire la mission la plus difficile qu'ils ont fait depuis la création de la guilde. Sparks n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre sur la folie de cette mission mais se faisait à chaque fois reprendre par Clarisse.

-Vous êtes prêts ? commença la brune en se tournant vers le deux mages.

-Plus que jamais répondirent-ils avec détermination.

-Alors Téléportation.

Les deux mages disparurent dans une lumière sombre et réapparurent à Era au pied de la montagne où se siégeait le Conseil, le soleil commençait à se coucher et une lumière orange illuminait la ville.

-Clarisse tu ne pouvais pas nous téléporter au sommet de la montagne ? demanda-t-il en la voyant de haut.

-Si je pouvais je l'aurais fait donc ne fais pas ton fainéant et grimpe avec la force de tes mollets répondit-elle par télépathie par l'intermédiaire de Sparks.

-Bon ben on y va Flynn.

-D'accord.

Les deux mages montèrent les escaliers en étant le plus discrets possible et le dragon slayer en profita pour parler avec son partenaire.

-Au fait Flynn, pourquoi tu étais d'accord avec moi l'autre jour ? C'est à cause de ton ami ?

-Oui Sawyer était comme un grand frère pour moi, il me réconfortait quand nous étions dans cette tour maudite et du jour au lendemain il disparut me laissant seul. Si je fais cette mission c'est aussi pour trouver une piste pour le retrouver.

-Je comprends tu n'es pas le seul à avoir quelqu'un à qui tu tiens disparaît du jour au lendemain. Oh regarde on est arrivé au sommet.

Ils ont terminé de monter les marches et ils pouvait voir le QG du Conseil en face d'eux.

-Bien déclara le mage Earkype. Vous pouvez prendre la pilule que je vous ait donné tout à l'heure.

Les deux mages sortirent de leur poche une pilule ronde et noire qui était de taille moyenne.

-Son effet dure combien de temps ? questionna le brun.

-A peu près douze heures donc vous aurez largement le temps avant que l'effet ne s'estompe.

Ils mirent la pilule dans leur bouche et l'avalèrent d'une traite. Soudain leurs cheveux et leurs sourcils prirent une couleur noire corbeau des racines jusqu'aux pointes.

-Voilà comme ça je serai plus discret qu'avec ma couleur naturelle commenta Skyron. Franchement ces crétins du Conseil osent nous considérer comme des criminels alors que tout ce que nous faisons c'est pour le bien du royaume.

-Ils préfèrent jouer la facilité et interdire aux guildes de se battre afin de préserver la paix rétorqua Steven.

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils ont eu des résultats favorables, c'est maintenant qu'ils vont payer.

-Dust, tu as dix minutes à partir de maintenant pour rentrer par la porte principale avant que le siège soit interdit au public. Je sais que c'est chaud de passer par là mais ça nous fera gagner du temps. Je viens de désactiver les lacrimas de surveillance donc tu peux te déplacer tranquillement.

-Bien reçu.

-Garde le contact Dust et bonne chance termina Flynn en se dirigeant vers l'arrière du bâtiment.

-Sur ce coup là vaut mieux que j'en aie songea le dragon slayer en se dirigeant vers la porte principale et entra dans le bâtiment.

A l'intérieur il vit quelques chevaliers des Runes par ci par là mais l'accueil était relativement vide vu que la fermeture du QG allait bientôt fermer au public. Les chevaliers ne savaient pas qu'il était une menace pour eux donc ils ne firent pas attention. Il alla vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur la bouton pour monter mais il ne vint pas.

-Sparks l'ascenseur ne fonctionne plus.

-Ouais je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai trouvé un plan. C'est dommage cet ascenseur était parfait pour nous. Attends, je cherche un autre chemin. Il y a un escalier au fond de la salle d'interrogatoire du Conseil, mais pour y aller il n'y a qu'un seul chemin sûr et je ne crois pas qu'il va te plaire.

-Vas-y crache.

-Tu dois passer par le conduit d'aération et la seule entrée à cet étage se trouve dans les toilettes des filles.

-Non mais t'es sérieux...souffla-t-il en se donnant une claque sur le front. Pff qu'est ce qui faut pas faire pour se venger...Bon tu peux me télécharger le chemin.

-C'est comme si s'était fait rétorqua-t-il en appuyant sur son clavier virtuel. Puis une barre de téléchargement apparut au dessus et de tête de Skyron et se remplit entièrement.

-Désolé mon garçon mais tu dois partir nous allons fermer l'accès au public signala un chevalier des Runes qui était juste derrière le dragon slayer qui se retourna et sourit. Sparks vit que le mage de cristal donnait plusieurs coups de poing et pieds au chevalier qui fut assommé contre le mur.

-Bon je peux y aller maintenant finit-il en reprenant son chemin et il se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles.

Il y entra et heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait personne sinon on l'aurait traité de pervers. Il se mit devant la bouche d'aération qui était en haut du mur et il appuya sur sa montre, qui s'illumina d'un bleu clair en son centre et une voix de femme en sortit et disait « mode Laser ». Un laser bleu découpa la bouche d'aération en forme de rectangle et l'entrée était ouverte. Il sauta, s'accrocha et grimpa dans le conduit. Suivant le chemin qu Sparks lui avait téléchargé il rampa comme un militaire.

-Ça commence à bouger dans le bâtiment informa le mage Earkype. Les gardes ont sûrement remarqué le type que tu as assommé et sont à ta recherche. Comme les lacrimas de surveillance sont neutralisées ils fouillent chaque zone de fond en comble. Fais attention Dust.

-Bien reçu.

Il sortit du conduit par une bouche d'aération qui était dans un couloir assez étroit, tout en vérifiant si il n'y avait personne à l'horizon. Puis il entendit des bruits de pas venant de derrière lui.

-Attention une patrouille de chevaliers arrive derrière toi ! Essaie de te cacher quelque part !

-Mais il n'y a pas la moindre porte dans cette partie du couloir !

-Oh non... s'inquiéta Sparks.

Le dragon slayer vit l'ombre d'un des chevaliers arriver depuis le coin. Sur ses écrans, Sparks voyait le dragon slayer représenté par un point vert et les gardes représentés par des points rouges qui passèrent le point vert sans s'arrêter à celui-ci.

-Hein ? Comment tu as fais pour ne pas être repéré ? Attends j'essaie de voir à travers tes lunettes.

Il afficha un nouvel écran devant lui et voyait ce que voyait le dragon slayer grâce à une caméra qui était dans ses lunettes. Il vit le sol du couloir depuis une hauteur assez élevée. En fait le dragon slayer s'était accroché aux murs du couloirs en y mettant ses mains et ses pieds contre ceux-ci près du plafond.

-Ouf, ne me fais plus des peurs pareille ! déclara-t-il soulagé.

-Heureusement que j'ai été entraîné au temple de Tsing sinon j'aurais été dans de sales draps. Bon je continue.

Il avança dans le couloir discrètement jusqu'à la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire. Il l'ouvrit et tomba nez à nez devant quatre chevaliers des runes qui fouillait la pièce qui ressemblait à une salle de procès.

-Nous avons localisé l'intrus ! interpella l'un des chevaliers.

-Bon j'en ai marre d'essayer d'être discret je préfère me battre répondit le dragon slayer qui appuya sur sa montre et dit cette fois-ci « mode Katanas rétractables » et une paire de fourreaux de katanas sans lame en sortit. Il appuya sur un bouton qui était sur le côté et une lame en sortit par la fente qui était sur le fourreau.

Il courut vers les chevaliers qui avaient des lances qui envoyaient des lasers de toutes les couleurs. Il les esquiva en faisant un salto avant et donna un coup dans l'épaule d'un chevalier puis il faisait la toupie avec ses lames aux milieux des gardes qui subirent des dégâts au niveau du tronc et tombèrent à terre.

-Heureusement pour vous je n'ai pas visé les points vitaux vu que vous n'êtes pas des mages noirs.

Le dragon slayer rangea ses katanas dans la montre et avança vers le fameux escalier en colimaçon qui menait au premier étage. Pendant qu'il montait il entendit beaucoup de pas dans tout le bâtiment.

-Il y a des gardes partout au premier étage, reste dans l'escalier pour l'instant j'appelle ton partenaire en renfort et tu iras quand je te le dirai informa Nicolas en tapant sur son clavier virtuel.

-Compris répondit Skyron qui attendit quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il entende plusieurs explosions et que le bâtiment tremblait un peu. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en se tenant contre le mur.

-Flynn fait diversion comme maître Soren lui avait demandé. Les conseillers sont partis dans leur abri souterrain car tout le monde pense que c'est eux la cible de notre attaque. Il y a moins de chevaliers, tu peux y aller.

Skyron sortit de l'escalier pour arriver dans un long couloir rempli de portes et quelques gardes. Il appuya sur sa montre de nouveau et celle-ci dit « mode Pistolets paralysants » et une paire de pistolets noirs et jaunes en sortit.

-L'autre intrus se trouve ici, attrapez-le ! ordonna le chef de la patrouille.

Skyron commença à courir tout tirant des balles de lumière jaune qui paralysaient les gardes à chaque impact puis il les assomma en donnant des attaques au corps à corps. Il marcha en direction d'une porte qui n'avait pas de poignée où il y avait une sorte d'écran dessus. Il mit sa main et une voix fit « Accès refusé ».

-Sparks la porte refuse de s'ouvrir.

-Je sais elle est protégée par un digit-code. Flynn a été ralenti mais il devrait bientôt te rejoindre. J'ai prévu le coup et tu as ce qu'il te faut dans ton Chronostick.

-OK j'essaye. Il appuya sur sa montre et elle fit « mode Digit-gant ». Puis un gant bleu avec des empreintes digitales vertes et un écran sur le manche apparut. Je sélectionne les empreintes de l'actuel président du Conseil, Crowford Sheem fit-il en exécutant l'action et en enfilant le gant.

Puis il le mit sur l'écran et la porte fit « Accès autorisé » puis il entra dans la pièce qui était immense où il y avait une énorme boule jaune rempli d'informations en suspension dans l'air. Il se dirigea vers l'écran de contrôle juste devant.

-Nous y voilà enfin affirma le dragon slayer. C'est ici que toutes les informations sur le royaume de Fiore sont collectées, n'importe qui ayant ces infos pourrait devenir le maître de Fiore. C'est pour ça que nous faisons cette mission, pour ne pas qu'elles tombent entre de mauvaises mains.

Il prit une carte magnétique dans sa poche et la mit dans la fente près de l'écran qui afficha « Connexion ».

-C'est bon Sparks à toi de jouer maintenant.

-C'est vraiment incroyable Dust, le nombre d'infos est impressionnant ça va pas être de la tarte de trouver Brain dans toutes ces données.

-Transfère tout comme ça on ne reviendra pas. Sur l'écran de contrôle je vois pleins d'infos défiler tels que : Guildes : Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Cait Shelter, Membres du Conseil : Jycrain, Ultia, Ork...

-Attends une minute mais ce Jycrain c'est Jellal ! cria Sparks surpris par le visage de l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

-Quoi ? Le type qui a perdu la boule à la Tour du Paradis ? J'imagine mal quelqu'un comme lui intégrer le Conseil.

-Il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. C'est sûrement quelqu'un de sa famille. Oh non des gardes se dirigent vers ta position, ils ont sûrement remarqué le flux de données.

-Continue à transférer dans la carte magnétique moi je vais les retenir. Puis il fit apparaître ses katanas rétractables et des bruits de chocs s'entendaient sur la porte ce qui signifiait que les chevaliers essayait de l'enfoncer.

Ils défoncèrent la porte et arrivèrent en masse dans la salle il y en avait une dizaine. Skyron fonça vers eux et les frappèrent avec ses sabres. Il donnait des coups de tout les côtés tantôt un coup de sabre devant, tantôt un coup de pied derrière mais ils étaient trop nombreux et le dragon slayer se prit un laser dans le bras gauche qui le propulsa dans le mur et il lâcha son sabre sous le choc.

-Oh non c'est pas possible pensa-t-il avec la douleur de l'impact. Puis un garde s'approcha de lui en marchant.

-C'est terminé gamin, c'est dommage que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune aille en prison lança-t-il avec des menottes en pierre de scellement dans les mains.

Il approcha sa main pour l'attraper, le dragon slayer ne pouvait rien faire dans la position où il était et s'attendait à être capturé. Soudain, Flynn entra dans la pièce et tira des balles glaçantes de ses pisto-gels une autre invention de Sparks qui congela tout les gardes de la pièce, il se dirigea vers le dragon slayer assit au sol.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en regardant sa blessure.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien, on peut dire que tu tombes à pic répondit-il en se relevant.

-C'est bon Dust j'ai transféré toutes les données de la Super Earkype.

-Bien reçu on peut se barrer maintenant confirma-t-il en reprenant la carte magnétique de la fente de l'écran de contrôle.

-Les gardes sont arrivés par l'ascenseur de tout à l'heure qu'ils ont remis en marche. Vous pouvez passez par là jusqu'à la sortie expliqua Sparks.

-Compris on y va.

Les deux mages coururent vers l'ascenseur qui était encore ouvert en assommant quelques gardes au passage, il prirent l'ascenseur qui descendit jusqu'au rez de chaussé devant la porte principale. Ils étaient enfin content de pouvoir sortir d'ici sains et saufs, ils coururent le plus vite possible vers la porte, mais au moment où Flynn tenta de l'ouvrir une fermeture en métal la recouvrit elle et les autres portes de sortie et une alarme se mit à sonner.

-Oh merde commenta Skyron.

-Mettez vous à l'abri ! Ils ont fermé toutes les portes d'accès !

-Vous allez quelque part ? fit la voix d'un homme derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et ils virent deux hommes accompagné d'une patrouille de gardes l'un avec les yeux violets et des lunettes et l'autre avec les yeux bleus clairs et une cicatrice sur le visage. Je sais ce que vous êtes venus chercher et vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avec.

-Bon je n'ai pas le choix je vais devoir recourir à ma magie informa le dragon slayer.

-Vu le nombre moi aussi je vais le faire confirma Flynn.

Puis Flynn disparut puis il frappa directement plusieurs gardes qui ne l'avait même pas vu venir tant il était rapide. Il donna plusieurs coups si rapides sur eux qu'on ne les voyait presque pas. Puis l'homme à la cicatrice l'attaqua en allant à la même vitesse que lui.

-Je vois qu toi aussi tu utilises une magie basé sur la vitesse fit le balafré.

-Effectivement ma magie est basé sur la vitesse. La magie perdue de l'Arc de la Célérité.

-Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes à égalité ! rétorqua-il en disparaissant et en courant vers le mage de Blood Justice qui sourit.

-Décéléro... murmura celui-ci et une lumière bleue échappa de ses mains et enveloppa le brun à la cicatrice qui fut ralenti et faisait des mouvements extrêmement lents. Il relança son sort dans toute la pièce et tout les mages sauf Skyron qui esquiva furent ralentit et faisait des mouvements à deux à l'heure.

-A moi de jouer maintenant, Ailes éclatantes du dragon de cristal !

L'attaque de Skyron provoqua une explosion de lumière rouge écarlate qui enveloppa toute la pièce et une fois celle-ci dissipée tout les mages du Conseil furent à terre, le dragon slayer était un peu essoufflé à cause de son sort qui a utilisé une bonne partie de sa réserve de magie.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire Dust ? Maintenant qu'ils connaissent notre magie ils pourront lancer un avis de recherche sur nous.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis, j'ai prévu le coup regarde.

Il appuya sur sa montre qui prit une lumière blanche et fit « mode Contrôle Mémoriel » il régla ce contrôle sur une heure et la lumière enveloppa toute la pièce. Le dragon slayer et son partenaire furent protégés de cette lumière par leurs lunettes et n'étaient donc pas affectés.

-Voilà, ils ont tout oublié de ce qui s'est passé cette dernière heure, donc aucun risque qu'ils nous retrouve. Sparks comment on sort maintenant que tous les accès sont bloqués ?

-J'y ai réfléchi et il n'y a qu'une issue utilisable mais c'est risqué. Trouvez le bureau du président du Conseil.

-Au premier étage ? interrogea Flynn.

-Je savais que ça allais un peu t'énerver de retourner là-haut, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver.

Les mages de Blood Justice reprirent donc leur chemin pour retourner dans la salle d'interrogatoire, emprunter l'escalier vu que l'ascenseur a été bloqué comme toutes les portes de sortie. Ils neutralisèrent les chevaliers sans utiliser leur magie. Une fois dans le bureau du président ils attendirent les instructions de Sparks.

-Il faut que vous vous adosser tout les deux au mur qui se trouve en face du bureau qui est lui aussi en face de la grande fenêtre.

Ils firent ce qu'il dit en étant un peu inquiets sur ce qu'ils vont faire.

-Bien, maintenant quand je dirais « go » vous sauterez sur le bureau puis par la grande fenêtre. Faites-moi confiance, tout va bien se passer, je pense...

-Tu sais que tu me fais peur quand tu dis ça, mais je te fais confiance répondit le dragon slayer.

-Vous êtes prêts ? GO !

Ils se mirent à courir tout les deux puis deux chevaliers entrèrent dans la pièce au même moment ils envoyèrent des lasers à travers leurs lances que les deux mages esquivèrent facilement. Ils prient appui sur le bureau et sautèrent à travers la grande fenêtre qui se brisa. Dehors la hauteur était assez élevée.

-Maintenant Flynn ! cria le mage Earkype.

-Décéléro !

Sa magie enveloppa lui et Skyron ce qui ralenti leur chute et les faisait atterrir tout doucement sur le sol.

-Nous les avons perdus. Ils sont dans l'aile nord. Allez-y vite ! Firent les chevaliers qui regardaient à travers la fenêtre.

-Allons-y Flynn déclara le dragon slayer qui prit la main de son partenaire.

-Accéléro fit ce dernier et ils s'enfuirent si rapidement qu'on croyait qu'ils avaient disparu. Ils coururent vers le point d'évacuation que Clarisse avait fait à savoir une lacrima de télécommunication cachée dans une auberge abandonnée. Ils y entrèrent rapidement, trouvèrent la lacrima et y posèrent leurs mains et ils furent téléportés dans le repaire exténués.

-Ça va ? questionna Sparks qui fut le premier à les accueillir.

-Complètement crevé répondit Skyron.

-Ne m'en parle pas continua Steven.

-Tu veux que le Docteur Nicolas Sparks te donnes un médicament ? fit-il avec un ton comique.

-Pour l'instant, tout ce que je veux c'est ce qu'il y a dans cette carte magnétique répondit-il en la donnant au mage Earkype.


	44. Nouvelles rencontres

Quelques jours après l'attaque au Conseil, la guilde Blood Justice avait pris un peu de repos pour laisser le temps à Nicolas d'étudier la nouvelle base de données qu'avait ramené les deux mages. Skyron attendait avec impatience les résultats. Il se disait que tous ses efforts allait être récompensés. Cela va faire maintenant presque trois ans qu'il fait parti de Blood Justice, on était maintenant en l'an 783 et le jeune homme venait d'avoir 15 ans il y a maintenant un mois. Un jour maître Soren réuni tous les membres de la guilde dans la salle de réunion autour d'une table futuriste. Le maître de la guilde indépendante prit alors la parole.

-Si je vous ai tous réuni, c'est parce que Sparks a trouvé une piste intéressante dans la nouvelle base de données que vous avez rapportés du Conseil. Je te laisse la parole déclara-t-il en se tournant vers le concerné.

-Alors voilà, il est dit que Brain travaillait pour le Conseil pour récolter de la magie sur des cobayes humains mais ça nous le savions déjà. Mais il y a un dossier personnel de lui dans la base de données du Conseil, il était vraiment bien caché je me suis vraiment cassé la tête pour le trouver et...

-Tu peux en venir au fait Sparks ? coupa Clarisse qui commençait à en avoir marre que le brun raconte sa vie.

-J'allais y venir Warria. Dans le dossier il y a les empreintes digitales de Brain et grâce à ma nouvelle invention le Digiradar je vais pouvoir le localiser.

Skyron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il resta taciturne pendant quelques secondes et repensait à ses amis Jon et Istara qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il allait enfin pouvoir accomplir sa vengeance et pouvoir retourner chez lui après que ce mage noir sera six pieds sous terre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dust ? Pourquoi tu es si silencieux et pensif ? demanda Steven qui avait remarqué le mutisme de son ami.

-Je...Je vous remercie infiniment pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi depuis ces trois dernières années. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous et je ne vous oublierez jamais.

-Tu comptes retourner chez toi après la mission Dust ? demanda le brun aux yeux verts d'un air triste.

-Oui j'ai des personnes qui compte énormément pour moi qui m'attendent, et croyais moi je respecterai ma promesse en ne disant à personne que j'ai fait parti de votre guilde.

-Quoi qu'il en soit reprit le maître. Nous sommes nous aussi heureux de t'avoir eu parmi nous grâce à toi nous pourrons continuer à faire régner la paix au sein du royaume. Tu as aussi fait ramener le sourire à Flynn qui était toujours triste suite à la disparition de son meilleur ami il y a plusieurs années.

-Euh oui je te remercie beaucoup Dust pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi répondit le jeune homme.

-De rien et s'il te plaît appelle moi Skyron puisque je redeviendrai bientôt un mage ordinaire.

-D'accord je ne l'oublierais pas Du..euh Skyron.

Puis les deux jeunes hommes se serrèrent la main pour se souhaiter bonne chance mutuellement pour la suite de leur vie.

 _Fin du flash-back_

-Après avoir fait mes au revoir à mes partenaires, Sparks avait repéré Brain dans un ancien temple grâce à son invention et je m'y rendis seul. Je n'avais besoin de l'aide de personne car c'était à moi de le tuer. Sous les indications de Sparks je traversais le temple qui était un véritable labyrinthe et évitant les pièges de celui-ci. J'avais pris mes katanas personnels car c'était avec eux que je devais me battre. Je rentrais dans une salle immense et je vis Brain devant une statue le dos tourné.

 _Flash-back_

-Brain je t'ai enfin retrouvé, je suis venu pour me venger ! cria-t-il dans la pièce qui résonnait un peu fort.

-Tiens, tiens mais qui voilà ? répondit-il en se retournant. Oh mais c'est le sale gamin du temple de Tsing, je vois que tu as pris de l'âge par rapport à la dernière fois.

-Il n'y a pas que de l'âge que j'ai pris rétorqua-t-il en montrant son poing entouré de poussière de cristal rouge.

-Si j'en crois tes yeux plein de haine et de rage, je vois que ça a marché.

-De quoi tu parles ?!

-Tu es trop curieux mais arrêtons de bavarder tu veux, si tu es venu c'est bien pour te battre non ?

-Non, si je suis venu, c'est pour t'éliminer ! hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces en fonçant avec son poing entouré de sa magie.

-Toujours aussi direct, Onde des ténèbres !

Son rayon de magie noire rata sa cible car le jeune blond avait esquivé en sautant et il allait frapper le mage noir mais ce dernier le bloqua avec un second rayon qui le propulsa dans les airs.

-C'est pas fini ! Hurlement du dragon de cristal !

-Vrille des ténèbres !

Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent et s'annulèrent l'une l'autre. Skyron savait que ce ne serait pas un combat facile mais il devait réussir pour pouvoir retourner auprès de ses compagnons.

-Écailles du dragon de cristal !

Un cercle magique rouge écarlate apparut devant lui et plusieurs morceaux de poussière de cristal en forme d'écailles en sortit.

-Barrière des ténèbres !

Il créa une sorte de dôme vert ténébreux pour se protéger de l'attaque. Le dragon slayer décida de sortir ses deux katanas et de passer aux choses sérieuses.

-Même avec tes cure-dents tu ne m'atteindras jamais.

Skyron resta silencieux et concentré malgré les provocations de Brain. Il fonça tête baissé vers son adversaire et jeta un de ses katanas comme si s'était un shuriken et la lame tourna horizontalement parallèle au sol. Le mage noir l'esquiva sur le côté droit mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'avec l'effet de la rotation le katana ferait demi-tour et il se planta dans son dos et du sang coula.

-La technique de la Salve Perçante a fonctionné fit-il en souriant de plaisir.

-Argh Sale gosse... grogna-t-il de douleur en retirant le katana plein de sang et en le jetant sur le côté et en mettant un genou à terre.

-Et crois-moi ce n'est que le début répondit-il sûr de lui, il s'approcha du mage noir avec son second katana en main afin de lui porter le coup final. Le début de la f...

Au moment où il allait terminer sa phrase Brain lui envoya un rayon vert qui enveloppa Skyron. Le dragon slayer sentit ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre sur le sol. Le mage noir se releva un peu essoufflé.

-Tu croyais vraiment te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ? Tu es vraiment trop orgueilleux et c'est à cause de ça que tu t'es fais avoir comme je l'avais prévu. C'est bien dommage, tu aurais pu faire parti du groupe de six mages que j'ai créé mais pour l'instant tu ne m'es aucune utilité et j'ai trouvé la punition parfaite pour toi termina-t-il avec un air maléfique sur le visage.

Neuf ans plus tard, en l'an 792 au mois de janvier la guilde Fairy Tail avait reprit ses activités quotidiennes suite à l'attaque des dragons en juillet 791. L'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail faisait des missions dans la bonne humeur et dans l'entraide, mais un jour ils reçurent une mission spéciale de la part du maître Makarov dans son bureau.

-J'ai reçu une demande de mission spéciale de la part du Conseil et c'est à vous que je vais la confier.

-Super une nouvelle mission ! s'exclama Natsu tout excité.

-Et en quoi consiste-telle maître ? interrogea Erza qui ne fit pas attention à son ami déterminé.

-Vous devez explorer un ancien temple qui fut un des repaires des Oracion Seis par le passé. On vient de découvrir récemment une énergie magique qui provient de l'intérieur. Votre mission consiste donc à découvrir d'où vient et quelle est cette énergie.

-Et quelle est la récompense ? questionna Lucy qui ne pensait vraiment qu'à son loyer.

-Si vous réussissez votre récompense sera de 200 000 joyaux.

-Bien on y va alors ! fit le dragon slayer de feu en sortant de la pièce.

Il descendit les escaliers rapidement avec ses partenaires et se dirigea vers la sortie à toute vitesse jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'interpelle.

-Hé Natsu ! fit une voix de femme derrière lui.

-Oui Lisanna ? répondit-il en se retournant.

-Je vois que tu vas partir en mission, je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne chance et de revenir au plus vite.

-D'accord de toute façon c'est trop facile comme mission termina-t-il avec son célèbre sourire de trois kilomètres et sortit par la porte principale.

Wendy allait sortir elle aussi avec son exceed Carla mais une personne l'interpella aussi.

-Euh Wendy...

-Oui Roméo qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle souriante.

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire fit-il le visage écarlate.

-Je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois partir en mission et je suis pressée tu me parleras une autre fois d'accord ?

-Euh, bon ben d'accord.

Elle sortit et suivi ses amis jusqu'à la gare de Magnolia où ils prirent le train en direction la ville la plus proche du temple. Bien évidemment Natsu ne se sentait pas bien pendant tout le voyage qui dura deux heures et le Troïa de Wendy ne lui faisait plus aucun effet. Une fois arrivé à la ville, le calvaire de Natsu recommença car ils prirent une charrette pour aller jusqu'au temple, le dragon de feu n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du temple qui avait l'air vraiment ancien des plantes sortaient des pierres qui le formait.

-On est arrivés... souffla Natsu en s'écroulant sur le sol.

-Franchement Natsu tu es incorrigible déclara Grey.

-Tu me cherches le congélo ?! fit le dragon slayer qui avait l'air d'avoir récupéré.

-Répète l'allumette ?! répondit-il et les deux mages avait la face l'une contre l'autre.

-En plus tu es sourd avec le givre dans tes oreilles ?!

-Fermez-la ! hurla Erza en leur donnant un coup de poing métallique à chacun. Bon ce temple à l'air relativement grand, restons groupés une fois à l'intérieur expliqua-t-elle en s'avançant.

-Compris... firent les deux mages encore au sol.

L'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail rentra dans le temple qui était illuminé par des torches et regardèrent chaque recoin du grand couloir qu'il empruntait. Lucy ouvrit une porte mais il n'y avait qu'un mur en pierre derrière celle-ci.

-C'est bizarre il n'y a rien derrière cette porte souffla la constellationniste intrigué. On entendit un bruit de fond qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, puis une énorme boule de pierre roulait et se dirigeait vers le groupe qui poussèrent tous un cri et se mirent à courir.

-Lucy qu'est ce que tu as touché ?! grogna Erza qui était en tête de file.

-J'ai rien fait ! répondit la blonde l'air innocent.

Le groupe se cacha vite fait dans une pièce du couloir et le boulet passa rapidement quand tout le monde fut rentré à l'intérieur essoufflé.

-Bon déclara la rousse. A partir de maintenant faites attention où vous marchez et ce que vous touchez.

-D'accord on fera attention confirma Wendy courageuse.

Le groupe continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver dans une salle avec pleins de squelettes alignés au garde à vous comme si ils attendaient un ordre, ils portaient une tenue de voyageur et une épée dans leur main droite.

-Waouh c'est assez impressionnant de voir ça déclara la rousse.

-Moi ils me donnent la chair de poule... continua Lucy tremblante.

Le groupe continuaient a traverser la salle jusqu'à ce que Natsu prit la parole.

-Regardez il y en a un qui a bougé ! fit Natsu en pointant un du doigt.

-Hein où ça ?! s'exclamèrent les autres stupéfaits.

-Mais non je rigole vous verriez vos têtes ! rit-il les mains sur ses côtes.

-Natsu espèce de débile va ! s'indigna la blonde exaspérée.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle c'est pas le moment pour plaisanter ! continua le mage de glace et ils retournèrent vers la prochaine porte mais le dragon de feu resta immobile devant les squelettes.

-Là il y en un qui a bougé ! répéta-t-il en désignant un du doigt à nouveau.

-Désolé Natsu ça ne prends plus maintenant ! crièrent-ils tous en même temps.

-Non mais là c'est sérieux ! rétorqua-t-il en se tournant vers ses camarades.

Soudain les squelettes se mirent à bouger leurs yeux creux s'illuminèrent d'une lumière violette et se dirigèrent vers les mages d'une marche rythmée et synchronisée.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Lucy un peu terrorisée.

-On se bat bien évidemment ! répondit le dragon slayer de feu déterminé en enflammant ses poings. Poing d'acier du dragon de feu !

Il détruisit quelques squelettes en les réduisant en tas d'os. Certains attaquaient avec leur épée d'autres en prenant leur tête et en les balançant comme un boulet de canon à la force de leur bras.

-Bazooka esquimau ! fit le mage de glace en envoyant des nuées de projectiles de glace.

-Ouvre toi porte des esprits ! Viens à moi Scorpio ! déclara Lucy en prenant sa clé d'or.

-Yeah ! A ton service Lucy, Sand Buster !

Le sable de l'esprit envoyait valser les tas d'os ambulants.

-Transformation ! Armures des ailes noires ! continua Erza en se transformant et en détruisant les squelettes grâce à la grande force d'attaque de son armure.

-Hurlement du dragon céleste ! souffla Wendy en balayant les tas d'os.

Tous les squelettes furent détruits et réduits en milles morceaux au milieu de la pièce. Les mages de Fairy Tail continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à atteindre un pont de bois au dessus d'un précipice.

Ils pouvaient voir que la hauteur était assez élevée et qu'en bas il y avait des pointes prêtes à empaler nos héros si ils ont le malheur de tomber.

-Ce pont n'a pas l'air très solide déclara la rousse en observant les vielles cordes et planches du pont.

-Vaut mieux traverser en volant suggéra Carla qui s'inquiétait pour la dragon slayer.

-Impossible regarde répondit Wendy en montrant du doigt les pointes du plafond assez longues qui rendait le passage aérien inaccessible.

-Bon ben on a pas le choix déclara le dragon slayer de feu en commençant à avancer suivi de Happy, Wendy, Carla, Erza, Grey et Lucy. Les mages faisaient très attention où ils marchaient tout en ne regardant pas en bas pour ne pas avoir le vertige.

Après que Grey soit passé, qu'il ne restait plus que Lucy sur le pont elle a marché accidentellement sur une planche trop pourrie et qui se cassa. La blonde poussa un cri et ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir sa chute mais elle sentait que quelque chose la retenait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Natsu lui tenir l'avant-bras.

-Tiens bon Lucy je vais te remonter fit le rose en la tirant puis en la remontant sur le rebord du précipice.

-Merci Natsu remercia la blonde.

-C'est normal que tu sois tombé Lucy il faut te mettre au régime ! commenta Happy mort de rire.

-Ferme la sale matou !

Le groupe continua jusqu'à arriver au fond du temple c'est à dire à une grande salle avec une statue au fond et qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

-On est arrivés au fond et il n'y a rien dans cette pièce constata Erza.

-Peut-être que les membres du Conseil se sont trompés et qu'il n'y a rien dans ce temple... continua la blonde.

-Dis plutôt que tu veux qu'on sortes d'ici répondit le mage de glace.

-Attendez il y a comme une odeur dans l'air... sentit le dragon slayer en reniflant la salle.

-Une odeur ? Quelle genre d'odeur ? interrogea Happy en voyant son maître faire le tour de la pièce en humant l'air.

-C'est quelque part par ici je le sens dit-il en s'arrêtant devant un mur au fond de la pièce à côté de la statue.

-Je sens un léger courant d'air derrière ce mur confirma la dragon slayer céleste.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'on doit le détruire ! lança Natsu en enflammant son poing et en explosant le mur ce qui dévoila un escalier qui descendait.

-Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'impressionner Natsu complimenta Erza.

Ils descendirent les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre une pièce sombre où on y voyait presque rien. Une fois tout les mages dans la pièces des flambeaux de flammes violettes s'illuminèrent et on y voyait un immense bloc de cristal ovale violet ténébreux au fond.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Fit Wendy en s'approchant du bloc de cristal. Regardez ! Il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur !

Ils virent un garçon blond, les yeux fermés et les mains le long du corps portant des habits y avait une tête de tigre blanche sur son haut sans manches.

-Qu'est ce que peut faire un garçon dans un endroit pareil ? interrogea Carla.

-Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir... répondit le dragon slayer de feu en enflammant sa main et en la posant sur le cristal, celui-ci se mit à briller et il la retira quand il vit la lumière qui disparut.

-On dirait que ce cristal réagit à la magie remarqua Erza. Vas-y Natsu recommence.

-D'accord reprit le rose en posant ses deux mains sur le cristal et en les enflammant le cristal dégagea encore plus de lumière, puis explosa ce qui provoqua une onde de choc violette qui éventait les mages. Le jeune garçon tomba et Natsu l'attrapa dans ces bras.

-Est ce qu'il est mort ? demanda Lucy intriguée.

-Je vais voir... répondit Wendy en mettant son oreille sur le torse du jeune homme. Son cœur bat très lentement, il doit être dans le coma.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait Erza ? demanda le mage de glace.

-On le ramène à Fairy Tail et on avisera sur place rétorqua la rousse.

-Je vais le porter jusque là-bas fit le dragon de feu en mettant le garçon sur son dos.

Soudain on entendit un bruit sourd de pierres qui tombaient et ce fut de plus en plus intense, le temple était en train de s'effondrer.

-Sortons d'ici vite ! ordonna Erza et les mages commençaient à courir pour rejoindre la sortie, pendant leur course le garçon marmonna quelque chose.

-Dai..suke...

-Tu as dis quelque chose ? remarqua le dragon slayer qui l'avait entendu grâce à son ouïe et le jeune homme ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce que tous les mages sortent du temple sain et saufs.

Ils rentrèrent tous à Fairy Tail et touchèrent leur récompense ce qui plut à Lucy car elle voulait payer son loyer mensuel. Le maître avait décidé de mettre le garçon à l'infirmerie le temps que Wendy le soigne parce que Polyussica était partie en voyage pour trouver des ingrédients rares. Tout le monde se posait des questions sur l'identité du jeune homme et ce qu'il faisait dans un temple qui était un ancien repaire d'Oracion Seis. Ce fut la dragon slayer céleste qui restait le plus souvent à l'infirmerie afin de voir son état s'était amélioré afin de le sortir du coma.

Quelques jours après, un matin à l'aube où le soleil commençait à se lever, le jeune blond commençait à se réveiller de son coma alors que Wendy était dans la pièce car elle s'était levé très tôt. Les stores étaient fermés ce qui rendait la pièce sombre comme si il faisait nuit.

-Istara c'est toi ? souffla-t-il en voyant une silhouette féminine près des fenêtres.

-Doucement, calme-toi... fit celle-ci en humidifiant son front avec un gant.

-Quel horrible cauchemar, je rêvais que j'avais été vaincu et puis plus rien...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es en sécurité ici dans notre bonne vielle guilde Fairy Tail...

-Guilde Fairy Tail ?! s'exclama le jeune blond en se relevant brusquement et au même moment Wendy avait ouvert les stores et la lumière du jour entrait dans la pièce. Il était torse nu et avait quelques bandages autour de la taille. Mais qui êtes-vous ?! Oh ma tête... demanda-t-il en se tenant la tête.

-Je m'appelle Wendy Marvel, ravie de te rencontrer Skyron rétorqua-t-elle doucement en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

-Comment connais-tu mon nom ? interrogea-t-il en essayant de sortir du lit mais il s'aperçut qu'il était en caleçon blanc et il remit la couverture sur lui avec le visage rouge. Ah ! Où sont mes vêtements ?

-Je les ai mis sur la chaise là... déclara-t-elle en la montrant du doigt. Et pour ton nom je le connais parce que c'est marqué sur tes étiquettes de tes vêtements.

Skyron repensait à ce moment là la raison pour laquelle il écrivait son nom sur ses vêtements. C'est parce qu'une fois au temple de Tsing il avait sans faire exprès mit les vêtements et sous-vêtements de Jon après une douche et ce dernier avait mit les siens et comme ils étaient identiques, on avait pas remarqué la supercherie jusqu'à ce que Istara remarque que la tâche de crème glacée qu'avait fait Jon sur son pantalon la veille était maintenant sur celui du dragon slayer. Les deux mages avaient eu la honte de leur vie ce jour là et avaient décidé de mettre toujours leur nom sur les étiquettes de leurs vêtements.

-Est ce que ça va ? questionna la bleue en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-J'ai un peu mal à la tête mais ça va. Tu as dis tout à l'heure qu'on était à Fairy Tail c'est bien cela ?

-Oui c'est la meilleure guilde de Fiore, tu dois le savoir vu qu'on a remporté les Grands Jeux Magiques l'année dernière.

-Les quoi ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de tes Grands Jeux Magiques et encore moins l'année dernière.

-Attends tu penses qu'on est en quelle année là ?

-Ben 783 pourquoi ? répondit-il comme si de rien n'était.

-Euh je vais prévenir les autres que tu t'es réveillé... fit le dragon slayer en sortant de la pièce un peu choqué d'apprendre que ce garçon se croit neuf ans en arrière.

Après avoir prévenu tous les membres de la guilde que le jeune blond s'était réveillé, elle leur raconta tous ce qu'ils se sont dit et en particulier sur le décalage temporel du jeune homme. Roméo avait voulu lui parler en privé mais la bleue lui dit que ce n'était pas le moment car il y avait quelqu'un à soigner de plus important. Le maître et quelques membres de la guilde des fées s'étaient réunis pour interroger le jeune homme qui s'était habillé et assis sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

-Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Skyron c'est bien cela ? demanda Makarov en face du garçon.

-Oui je m'appelles Skyron Dust. Eh mais je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes Makarov Drear, le troisième maître de Fairy Tail et l'un des dix mages sacrés !

-Euh oui mais comment le sais-tu ? interrogea-t-il curieusement.

-Tout le monde dans le royaume connait les dix mages sacrés et deux d'entre eux sont les maîtres respectifs de Fairy Tail et Phantom Lord expliqua-t-il en se fiant à ses souvenirs.

-Bon au point où on en est je crois qu'on dois te le dire sinon tu le découvriras d'une triste manière, nous sommes en l'an 792 fit le maître d'un ton calme.

A ces mots le dragon de cristal était figé sur place, comme si tout le monde s'écroulait sur lui et n'arrivait pas à croire ce que disait le mage de Fairy Tail.

-Non c'est impossible, je me souviens comme si c'était hier, j'étais en 783.

-C'est normal que tu crois ça reprit la dragon slayer céleste. Tu étais dans le coma et enfermé dans une prison de cristal magique qui a empêché le temps d'avoir une influence sur toi comme la Sphère de Fairy.

-La quoi ?

-Rien c'est une longue histoire coupa Erza qui ne voulait pas qu'un étranger sache une des trois grandes magies de la guilde.

-Alors j'aurais passé neuf ans dans le coma ?

-C'est ça fit Mirajane.

-Jon, Istara... songea-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas le seul a avoir dû passé plusieurs années figé dans le temps déclara le dragon slayer de feu qui comprenait parfaitement la tristesse du jeune homme.

-Au fait, interrompit la rousse. Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans ce temple ?

Le dragon slayer resta silencieux devant cette question auquel il ne voulait tout simplement pas répondre.

-Je..je dois y aller souffla-t-il en se levant et en sortant de l'infirmerie mais les mages le suivirent dans le hall.

-Attends ! déclara Mirajane qui l'interrompu avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte de sortie.

-Quoi ? rétorqua-t-il en se retournant.

-Et si tu participais à un combat d'entraînement ? demanda-t-elle souriante.

-QUOI ?! firent les autres mages tous choqués d'entendre ça.

-Pourquoi tu lui demande ça ? répondit Grey qui ne comprenais pas l'attitude de la démone.

-Mais réfléchissez ! murmura-t-elle pour pas que le jeune blond l'entende. Si on le voit comment il se bat, on pourra peut-être trouver des informations.

-C'est vrai que tu as raison, mais qu'est ce qu'on fait si il a un rapport avec Oracion Seis ? répondit Erza qui était toujours méfiante.

-On avisera sur place répondit Natsu. Moi j'ai bien envie de me me mesurer à lui.

-Non ! interrompit la voix d'un garçon et tout le monde se retourna vers lui. C'est moi qui l'affronterai.

-Roméo ? déclara le dragon slayer de feu.

-Alors tu as envie de te battre ? demanda-t-il au jeune blond qui était toujours devant la porte taciturne.

-Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à gagner si je me battais contre toi et puis j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

-Hé ne fouette pas les chats ! cria Happy offusqué.

-C'est une expression idiot... reprit Carla.

-Aurais-tu peur que je te battes ? Si toi tu n'as rien à gagner alors moi je gagnerai quelque chose en te battant expliqua-t-il en pensant qu'il impressionnera Wendy en battant un mage à lui tout seul comme son idole Natsu.

-Ne me cherches pas sinon tu vas le regretter..répondit-il avec une lumière rouge écarlate dans son poing.

-Arrêtez ! hurla le maître et la lumière disparu aussitôt. Si vous voulez vous battre c'est dehors dans un combat loyal !

-Comme vous voulez, ce sera plus amusant qu'ici répondit-il en sortant du bâtiment.

Tous les mages de Fairy Tail se rendirent au terrain d'entraînement situé à l'arrière de la guilde. Les deux mages prêt au combat étaient maintenant face à face, prêts à se battre Skyron n'avait pas son équipement car Brain lui avait sûrement volé et n'utiliserai donc que sa magie ou encore mieux il préféra commencer dans un combat à mains nues. Dans la tête de Roméo c'était la concentration et la détermination qui dominait son esprit. Il n'avait pas provoqué le jeune blond en duel pour rien, il avait aussi une petite revanche à prendre parce qu'il occupait tout le temps de Wendy ces derniers jours. Maître Makarov servait d'arbitre et était prêt à donner le signal de départ.

-Vous êtes prêts ? Commencez ! fit-il en baissant le bras.

Roméo se précipita vers son adversaire et sauta et s'appétait à lui donner un coup de poing mais celui-ci le contra d'une seule main puis il lui prit le bras et passa le corps du mage par dessus son épaule et le mit à terre sur le dos.

-Tu ne m'auras jamais en m'attaquant de front sans couverture expliqua-t-il car il trouvait son adversaire vraiment pitoyable.

-D'accord l'échauffement est terminé, Flamme Violette !

Il envoya un torrent de flammes violettes que le dragon slayer esquiva en faisant un saut périlleux arrière puis il atterrit sur le sol comme si de rien n'était.

-Il a une drôle de façon de combattre remarqua Lucy. Vous avez vues les mouvements qu'il fait ?

-L'emblème sur son torse déclara Mavis qui venait d'apparaître aux mages. C'est celui du temple de Tsing.

-Maître Fondateur je ne vous avais même pas vu arriver répondit Makarov.

-Le temple de Tsing ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Natsu intrigué.

-C'est un endroit où des mages s'entraîne dans le but de devenir armagicien. C'est à dire que c'est un mage qui non seulement apprends à se servir de sa magie mais aussi des techniques de combat à mains nues et avec des armes.

-Ah je vois continua Lucy. Si il n'a pas encore utilisé sa magie c'est qu'il sous-estime Roméo et qu'il préfère le battre à mains nues.

-Flamme Bleue ! envoya le mage de feu mais l'armagicien avait cette fois esquivé en disparaissant avec son hotora et en réapparaissant devant son adversaire pour lui donner un coup de poing en plein visage mettant Roméo au sol.

-Hein mais comment il a fait pour... s'exclama Natsu tout aussi surpris que les autres membres de sa guilde.

-Il utilise peut-être une magie de vitesse comme Racer suggéra Erza sui faisait le lien avec Oracion Seis.

-Non je ne pense pas rétorqua Mavis. J'ai entendu dire dans les livres que j'ai lus, que les armagiciens utilisaient une technique de déplacement rapide en concentrant leur magie dans leurs pieds et en la relâchant d'en seul coup.

-Qu'importe la puissance de ton attaque si elle n'atteint pas sa cible elle ne sert à rien et je vois que tu n'as toujours pas compris à ce que je vois expliqua le jeune blond en voyant le mage de feu se relever.

-Compris quoi ? reprit-il en envoyant des coups de poings entourés de sa magie mais il était plus rapide que lui et les évita tous. Le mage de feu commença à fatiguer à force de lancer des attaques qui n'atteignent pas sa cible et c'est justement ce que Skyron attendait.

-Maintenant j'en ai assez, je vais mettre un terme à ce combat.

-Vas-y montre moi ce que tu sais faire ! Mais je te préviens ce ne sera pas facile de finir ce combat avec moi !

-As-tu déjà entendu le battement des ailes d'un dragon ? demanda-t-il debout face au brun. Puis il sauta et lança son sort préféré. Ailes du dragon de cristal !

-Oh mais c'est... fit Natsu qui reconnu cette magie entre mille.

-Je vais t'arrêter ! Flamme violette Wall ! riposta-t-il en créant un mur de flammes violettes pour se protéger de l'amas de poussière de cristal qui fonçait sur lui.

-Si tu crois que tu vas arrêter mon attaque avec cette technique ridicule ? sourit-il et l'amas transperça le mur de flammes violettes et propulsa Roméo au loin contre un des murs du bâtiment.

-Oh non Roméo ! s'écria le père de celui-ci en courant vers lui qui était au sol immobile.

-Natsu... souffla Wendy qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Oui, ce gars, c'est un dragon slayer répondit-il en le fixant lui et la dragon slayer céleste.


	45. Le Lotus Pourpre contre la Gemme Rouge

Dans la cour derrière le bâtiment de la guilde de Fairy Tail, les mages observait le jeune blond qui s'avère être comme Natsu un dragon slayer. Tous les autres mages étaient autour de Roméo qui était dos au sol la tête contre le mur du bâtiment. Son père était juste à côté de lui.

-Roméo est ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en le voyant dans un tel état.

-Oui ça va...répondit-il en essayant de se relever.

-Reste couché tu en as assez fait conseilla Macao.

-Non, rétorqua-t-il en se relevant et en voyant Skyron debout et taciturne devant lui. Puis il se releva en surmontant la douleur qu'il avait puis il courrut à toute vitesse en utilisant toutes ses forces dans son poing entouré de flammes violettes.

-Force du dragon de cristal fit le dragon slayer puis une lumière rouge enveloppa son corps tout entier et de la poussière de cristal s'échappa de tout son corps dans toutes les directions repoussant le mage de feu qui tomba au sol une nouvelle fois.

-Le cristal émane de tout son corps... murmura la dragon slayer du ciel en voyant la technique du jeune blond.

-Il faut avoir une grande maître des flux de magie présents dans le corps pour réaliser une telle technique commenta Makarov.

-Roméo ! cria Natsu en courant vers son ami.

-Natsu... souffla ce dernier avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

-Je dois y aller déclara Skyron d'un ton calme. Merci de m'avoir libéré de cette prison mais j'ai une mission à accomplir de la plus haute importance termina-t-il en disparaissant puis en réapparaissant sur le bâtiment de la guilde des fées et il continua son chemin en sautant de toit en toit dans Magnolia.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maître ? demanda Erza en se tournant vers lui.

-Déjà il faut emmener Roméo à l'infirmerie, après les sorts puissants qu'il s'est pris il faut le soigner au plus vite. Ensuite il faut retrouver ce dragon slayer.

-Je m'en charge fit Natsu l'air déterminé. Ce type va voir ce qu'il en coûte d'humilier l'un de mes camarades.

-Pourquoi faut-il absolument qu'on le retrouve ? demanda Lucy.

-Si ce garçon à un lien avec Oracion Seis, il est tout à fait possible qu'il soit parti rejoindre une guilde noire alliée et il faut à tout prix éviter que la paix soit de nouveau bouleversée après l'attaque des dragons à Crocus expliqua le maître. Envoyons tous les dragon slayers et Erza pour le retrouver cela simplifiera les recherches et puis il ne doit pas être bien loin vu qu'il ne connait pas la géographie des environs.

-Entendu répondit Natsu. Nous allons le trouver à l'odeur ce sera plus facile.

Après être sorti de la ville, le dragon slayer de cristal sautait de branches en branches dans la forêt de l'est, même si il ne connait pas la topographie du coin, il pensait à ce qu'il a pu arriver à ses compagnons du temple de Tsing et de Blood Justice. Si il était bien en 792 comme l'on dit les membres de Fairy Tail, ses amis doivent être adultes. C'était vraiment horrible d'être figé dans le temps alors que ses amis eux ont dû être morts d'inquiétude. Il s'arrêta sur une branche épaisse et se mit en tailleur car il avait ressenti quelque chose. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes puis il les ouvrit instantanément signe qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il avait légèrement ressenti. Il y avait du cristal dans les environs, c'est un bon point de départ car il fallait qu'il retrouve des forces avant de partir accomplir sa mission.

Pendant ce temps une équipe de mages de Fairy Tail, composé de Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Luxus et Erza coururent dans un sentier de la forêt de l'est. Natsu et les autres dragon slayers suivirent l'odeur du dragon de cristal.

-Tu arrives à le sentir précisément Natsu ? demanda Erza au dragon slayer qui était à la tête du groupe.

-J'arrive à peine à capter son odeur.

-C'est parce qu'il se déplace vite ce gringalet continua Gajeel.

-Même si il bouge vite je sais qu'il direction il prend, il a changé pour aller vers le nord expliqua le dragon de feu.

-Je me demande bien où est ce qu'il peut aller... fit Wendy.

Les mages continuèrent leur route en suivant la piste ou plutôt l'odeur du dragon slayer qui justement s'était arrêté devant une grotte aux murs gris. C'était ici d'où provient le cristal qu'il ressentait, il pénétra dans celle-ci tout en pensant à ce qu'il va faire dans le futur. Il n'y a plus qu'à tout recommencer à zéro au niveau des recherches de Brain. Il devait retrouver maître Soren et les autres membres de Blood Justice pour pouvoir retrouver le sale rat qu'il l'avait non seulement enfermé mais aussi qui lui avait piqué ses katanas et il n'avait plus que sa magie et son hotora pour se défendre. Il trouva au fond de la grotte des pierres orangées, c'était de l'ambre et il le dégusta savoureusement car cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas mangé. Ce n'était pas aussi bon que des rubis mais c'était mieux que rien.

-Alors on se tape un festin ? déclara une voix derrière lui que le dragon slayer reconnu. Il se tourna et vit Natsu accompagné de ses compagnons de Fairy Tail.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? répondit-il en s'essuyant la bouche. Je vous ait déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas rester et que je dois remplir ma mission.

-Parle moi un peu de cette mission fit Erza qui voulait avoir des réponses.

Le dragon resta d'abord silencieux puis il se dit que comme il était dans une époque et une région inconnue pour lui il devait se renseigner.

-Très bien après tout ce n'est pas un secret pour moi. Ma mission consiste à éliminer le mage noir qui se fait appeler Brain.

-Quoi ?! s'écria Wendy surprise. Tu parles de Brain le maître d'Oracion Seis ?

-Oracion quoi ? Je ne vois pas que quoi tu parles. Je parles du mage qui a assassiné mon maître il y a trois ou plutôt il y a douze ans.

-Je vois tu n'es donc pas un mage noir continua Luxus d'un ton calme.

-Moi un mage noir ? Pas du tout. Je suis juste un armagicien à qui on a assigné une mission : celle de venger son maître. Mais puisque vous avez pu me rattraper je veux bien vous accorder peu de temps avant que je ne repartes pour retrouver ce mage noir afin de l'éliminer.

-Il faut que je te dises quelque chose d'important à propos de ta mission souffla le dragon de feu qui s'apprêter à dire la nouvelle importante. Brain n'est plus en liberté parce que je l'ai vaincu il y a maintenant huit ans avoua-t-il d'un ton calme.

A ce moment précis c'était comme si tout le monde autour du dragon slayer s'était effondré. Comment ? Cet espèce de mage aux cheveux roses avait osé marché sur ses plate-bandes ? Le mage ressentit au fond de lui une énorme colère et rancoeur qui remontait de plus en plus tel de la lave qui remonte au sommet d'un volcan. Skyron se dit que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent, tous les efforts qu'il avait accomplis, toutes les épreuves qu'il avait enduré tout cela pour rien ? Il avait mit en danger ses amis de Blood Justice face au Conseil pour rien et il avait risqué sa vie contre Brain pour rien. Non ce mage allait payer pour s'être mit en travers de son chemin et comme c'est lui qui a vaincu le mage noir qu'il recherche, le dragon de cristal devait l'éliminer. Parce que si il tue la personne qui l'a vaincu c'est comme si il l'avait tué de ses mains. C'était pour lui la seule façon pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui au temple de Tsing où ses amis continuait d'attendre son retour. Il resta immobile et silencieux un moment puis il passa à l'attaque pour en finir.

-Hurlement du dragon de cristal ! souffla-t-il en direction du groupe qui n'avait pas prévu qu'il attaquerait mais esquiva tout le même l'attaque en sautant.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?! cria Natsu puis il vit que le dragon slayer avait une légère lueur violette dans ses yeux devenus agressifs qui se dissipa.

-Tu vas regretter d'avoir oser tuer ma cible avant moi et pour ça tu vas devoir mourir ! menaça-t-il en courant vers lui avec son poing entouré de sa magie.

-Il est devenu fou ou quoi ? commenta Erza qui allait intervenir.

-Non Erza laisse moi m'en charger ! répondit-il en parant l'attaque du dragon slayer avec son bras, puis en se dirigeant à l'extérieur de la grotte pour avoir plus d'espace. Le jeune blond et les autres mages le suivirent et les deux adversaires étaient maintenant face à face entre la forêt et la grotte.

-Griffe du dragon de cristal ! lança Skyron déterminé mais le rose esquiva et contre-attaqua en envoyant son coup fétiche.

-Poing d'acier du dragon de feu ! envoya-t-il dans le torse du dragon slayer de cristal qui recula légèrement.

-Je vois que tu es un dragon slayer toi aussi, ravi de te rencontrer ! Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'accomplir la mission qu'on ma donnée. Serres du dragon de cristal !

Le coup de pied cristallin du jeune blond fut contrée par le poing enflammé du rose ce qui fit une explosion rouge-orangée et les deux mages dragons était de nouveau face à face.

-Ils sont de forces égales commenta la dragon slayer du ciel.

-Ne fais pas de conclusions hâtives continua le mage de foudre. Pour l'instant, ils n'ont fait que s'échauffer.

-Ils vont passer aux choses sérieuses on dirait déclara la rousse.

La reine des fées avait parfaitement raison, puisque que les deux adversaires se firent une nouvelle collision frontale entouré de leur magie. Aucun des deux ne semblait prendre l'avantage sur l'autre bien qu'ils envoyait des sorts, de souffle ou des sorts au corps aux corps. Le dragon slayer de cristal envoya un hurlement que le dragon de feu contra avec son propre hurlement et les deux attaques s'annulèrent. Mais soudain Skyron se propulsa dans l'explosion créé par la collision des deux attaques et surgit devant le rose et lui donna un coup de pied dans le menton ce qui le propulsa dans les airs. Mais Natsu n'allait pas en rester là et lança un sort.

-Ailes du dragon de feu ! lança-t-il depuis le ciel et le jeune blond esquiva le sort en faisant un saut périlleux arrière, puis ce dernier décida d'en finir en un seul et unique coup en mettant sa main gauche autour de son poignet droit vers le bas.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette position ? songea Erza en voyant la pose du jeune blond. Puis de la poussière de cristal s'accumula dans sa main accompagné d'une lumière rouge écarlate.

-Choc du dragon de cristal ! déclara-t-il une fois le niveau de magie au maximum.

-On dirait qu'il concentre une grande quantité de magie dans sa main droite commenta Luxus.

Puis le dragon slayer de cristal se propulsa vers Natsu qui était maintenant sur le sol avec son attaque chargée dans sa main droite. Le dragon slayer de feu n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver à cause de la rapidité du coup et on entendit son attaque transpercer quelque chose. Wendy ferma les yeux en entendant cela. Puis quand elle les rouvrit elle vit avec soulagement que Natsu avait saisi le bras du jeune blond autour de son bras gauche qui avait encaissé l'attaque et qui saignait un peu.

-J'y crois pas, il a réussi à contrer ma technique du Choc à pleine puissance ?! grogna Skyron qui n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Désolé pour toi mais tu l'auras bien cherché répondit le rose. Poing d'acier du dragon de feu ! envoya-t-il dans la joue du jeune blond avec son poing droit. Il fut propulsé au sol sur le dos.

-C'est pas terminé ! hurla Skyron qui allait lui faire payer d'avoir humilié sa technique de la sorte et qui se releva et joignit ses mains. Bourrasque du dragon de cristal !

Le dragon de feu avait une fois de plus esquivé l'attaque en sautant mais cette fois ci le dragon de cristal l'avait prévu et utilisa son hotora au moment où il avait lancé son attaque et donna un coup de pied entouré de magie en pleine face au dragon de feu qui fut propulsé au sol. Il voulait porter des attaques rapides pour déstabiliser Natsu et créer une ouverture afin de l'achever en un seul coup parce que sa technique du Choc était certes très puissante mais elle consommait pas mal de magie. Il fallait qu'il gère au mieux ses ressources afin d'en finir rapidement.

Natsu était accroupi et se releva avec difficulté a cause de la blessure qu'il avait au bras. De plus le jeune blond était devant lui debout.

-Si tu veux tu peux toujours abandonner et que tu me laisse te porter le coup fatal.

-Si tu crois que j'abandonnerai aussi facilement, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude répondit-il en rigolant. De toute façon je n'ai même pas mal ça m'a rien fais ton truc.

-Hmm c'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, tu devrais pas jouer au dur à cuire avec moi, même si tu es plus âgé je n'aurai aucune pitié à t'anéantir.

-Arrête de parler, attaque-moi encore ! Je te dis que ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter ! provoqua le dragon slayer de feu.

-D'accord, t'en veux plus, j'ai plus a te donner ! Hurlement du dragon de cristal !

Le souffle du jeune blond propulsa Natsu contre un arbre mais ce dernier se releva aussitôt et sourit pour montrer que cela ne l'affectait pas et qu'il n'abandonnera pas. Skyron envoya une rafale de poussière de cristal qu faisait à peine reculer le rose.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait cet imbécile ?! s'écria Gajeel en voyant son partenaire dragon slayer debout et ne faisant que sourire.

-Je crois qu'il a un plan en tête regarder le, il a l'air tellement sûr de lui répliqua Erza.

-Écailles du dragon de cristal ! lança Skyron et Natsu encaissa de nouveau l'attaque en se protégeant avec ses deux bras en croix jusqu'à ce que le jeune blond arrête l'attaque et décida de changer de sort car il voyait que ce n'était pas efficace. Ailes du dragon de cristal !

Son sort fétiche, représentant un amas de poussière de cristal rouge atteignit le dragon de feu de pleins fouets en une violente explosion de poussière qui fit s'envoler les feuilles des arbres sous les yeux de ses camarades abasourdis, une fois la poussière dissipée on vit le dragon slayer de feu à plat ventre sur le sol et le dragon de cristal un peu essoufflé et qui poussa un rire de victoire.

-J'ai gagné ! C'est moi qui ai gagné ! cria-t-il en se tournant vers les camarades du dragon slayer. Votre ami le dragon slayer a mordu la poussière et a fini par quitter ce monde.

-Si j'étais toi je ne crierai pas victoire trop vite rétorqua Luxus.

-Hein ? fit-il en se tournant vers le rose et ce dernier lui envoya un coup de poing enflammé dans la tempe.

-Au temple de Tsing est ce qu'on ta appris qu'il ne fallait jamais crier victoire trop vite et qu'il ne fallait jamais tourner le dos à ton adversaire ?! expliqua le dragon slayer de feu qui contre attaqua en envoyant plusieurs coups au jeune blond qui n'esquivait même pas ses attaques.

-C'est impossible songea-t-il alors qu'il se prends des coups. Avec les coups qu'il a reçu il ne devrait même pas pouvoir bouger et encore moins envoyer des attaques aussi puissantes...

-C'est étrange...déclara Wendy en voyant le rose coller une dérouillée au dragon slayer de cristal.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Wendy ? demanda le dragon d'acier en se tournant vers sa consoeur dragon slayer.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Skyron est beaucoup plus lent dans ses mouvements qu'au début du combat expliqua-t-elle.

-J'ai compris ce que Natsu avait en tête répliqua Erza toujours aussi intelligente. Il a laissé son adversaire s'épuiser en encaissant le maximum de sorts tout en économisant sa magie. Comme Skyron est plus épuisé qu'au début du combat, il est devenu beaucoup moins rapide et agile.

-C'est une stratégie qui me surprend pas venant de Natsu répondit Wendy.

Le dragon de feu qui continuait a envoyait des coups au jeune blond termina avec un coup de poing au visage qui propulsa le dragon slayer contre le mur extérieur de la grotte. Il était vraiment dans un sale état, son corps entier était couvert de blessures mais il trouva la force de se relever tout en regardant Natsu d'un air différent de tout à l'heure.

-Je vois à ta tête que tu n'arrives pas à y croire déclara le mage de foudre tout en se rappelant son combat contre Natsu à la cathédrale de Kardia où il lui envoyait des attaques surpuissantes et que le rose se relevait à chaques fois. Tu peux le faire tomber autant de fois que tu veux, Natsu se relèvera toujours car c'est un mage de Fairy Tail. Tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville.

-Tu crois et ben c'est ce qu'on va voir ! répondit-il en courant vers le rose et en voulant lui donner un coup de poing au visage mais ce dernier le bloqua d'une seule main et le propulsa à nouveau au sol. Mais le dragon de cristal n'abandonna pas et réessaya de frapper en donnant plusieurs coups que Natsu esquiva tous et il donna un coup de poing dans le sternum du jeune slayer qui avait du mal à se relever.

-Tu vas voir ! grogna-t-il en sautant en l'air comme lors de son combat face à Roméo. Ailes du dragon de cristal !

Il envoya un nouvel amas de poussière de cristal vers Natsu qui s'entoura d'une aura rouge-orangée et se mettait en position pour contrer son attaque.

-Ailes du dragon de feu !

Le torrent de flammes créé par Natsu brisa l'attaque de Skyron qui se le prit de pleins fouets et tomba violemment sur le sol. Le dragon slayer de feu restait debout face à Skyron qui était couvert de blessures. Natsu était vraiment le pire adversaire sur lequel il puisse tomber. Parce que même si il était immunisé au froid grâce à son enfance sur Névéa cela le rendait plus sensible à la chaleur.

-Skyron tu sais très bien que quoi que tu fasse ce sera inutile. Tu sais pourquoi ? C'est parce que tu es seul et que tu n'as personne pour t'encourager.

Le jeune blond qui s'était mit debout sentit un drôle de sentiment quand Natsu avait fini sa phrase. Il regarda en bas et vit que ses mains étaient en train de trembler. Oui elles tremblaient de peur.

-Comment se fait-il que moi qui suis beaucoup plus fort, je tremble devant lui ? pensa-t-il en le voyant. Non je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est impossible ! cria-t-il de désespoir avec une aura rouge écarlate autour de lui, puis il fit un grand saut et atterrit sur une branche d'un arbre au loin. Il mit ses deux mains l'une au dessus de l'autre à côté de sa hanche gauche. Puis une sphère de poussière de cristal se forma et devenait de plus en plus importante.

-Qu'est ce qu'il essaye de faire ? Encore sa technique du Choc ? Déclara le dragon d'acier.

-Vu la position dans laquelle il est je ne pense pas répliqua Erza. La technique qu'il va utiliser sera très puissante vu la quantité de magie qu'il concentre dans ses mains.

-Fais attention Natsu ! encouragea Wendy qui avait un peu peur de la technique qu'allait utiliser le mage de cristal.

-Je vais t'exterminer ! Rayon cristallin ! envoya-t-il avec ses yeux d'une lumière violette ténébreuse.

-Supplice du dragon de feu ! lança le rose mais il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Fusionné avec un Hurlement du dragon de feu !

Les sorts de Natsu fusionnèrent pour créer un souffle aussi puissant que le rayon de Skyron. Les deux attaques étaient de forces parfaitement égales et aucun des deux ne voulait arrêter son sort. La collision provoqua une forte lumière rouge-orangée qui aveugla les mages de Fairy Tail.

-Mais comment son coup est-il aussi puissant que mon Rayon cristallin ? annonça le mage de cristal en voyant l'égalité entre les sorts et que Natsu ne voulait pas abandonner.

-Hurlement du dragon de feu foudroyant ! hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces et son attaque était maintenant plus puissante que celle de Skyron.

-Non il repousse mon attaque ! fit ce dernier en se prenant les flammes foudroyantes de pleins fouets ce qui le propulsa loin dans la forêt laissant Natsu seul très épuisé.

Dans le QG de Fairy Tail les membres voyait une lumière rouge-orangée depuis la forêt de l'est et étaient choqués de voir une telle puissance magique surtout une mage aux cheveux blancs.

-Natsu... souffla Lisanna d'inquiétude. J'espère qu'il ne t'ai rien arrivé.

-Entre dragon slayers cela ne m'étonnes guère qu'il y ait une telle puissance magique continua Mavis. C'est comme lors du combat contre Sting et Rogue.

-Je me demande bien qui a le dessus dans ce combat termina Makarov.

Dans la forêt de l'est au milieu de pleins d'arbres et dans un cratère en fumée. Le dragon slayer de cristal était sur le dos les bras en croix les yeux vers le ciel.

-C'est pas possible... souffla-t-il avec le peu de forces qu'il avait. Pourquoi est ce que la force de ce dragon slayer de seconde zone est-elle supérieure à la mienne ? Quelle est cette technique qu'il a utilisée, on dirait une fusion de deux éléments le feu et la foudre. Heureusement que j'ai pu me dégager de son souffle en me propulsant hors de l'attaque avec mon cristal sinon je serai mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Il mit sa main dans sa poche et il sortit un petit morceau d'ambre qu'il avait ramassé dans la grotte. Puis avec un peu de mal il réussi à le mettre dans sa bouche et à l'avaler.

-Même avec ça mes blessures ne seront pas guéries pour autant, mais au moins j'ai récupéré des forces c'est déjà ça. Il faut que je l'achève en un seul coup pour que je puisse retrouver Jon et Istara, il ne me reste plus qu'a utiliser cette technique secrète... termina-t-il en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers le position des mages de la guilde des fées.

Du côté des dragon slayers et de la reine des fées, les mages étaient autour du dragon slayer de feu qui était assez mal en point au vu de la magie qu'il a utilisée.

-Natsu est ce que ça va ? demanda Wendy en voyant les blessures du rose.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Wendy, je pètes la forme souffla-t-il vraiment essoufflé.

-Tu as réussi, tu l'as vaincu la salamandre continua Gajeel.

-Non, tu ne sens pas son odeur ? Elle se rapproche, il arrive.

-Même avec ton attaque et toute la magie qu'il a utilisée, il arrive quand même à se déplacer ? répondit Erza.

-Il a peut-être du cristal avec lui pour se régénérer en magie expliqua Luxus.

-C'est fort probable continua la dragon slayer céleste.

-Dans ce cas, on a qu'à en faire autant ! fit la reine des fées en se transformant dans son armure de l'impératrice des flammes. Tiens Natsu fit-t-elle avec des flammes au bout de son épée qui enveloppèrent le dragon de feu qui aspira les flammes.

-Merci Erza je me sens mieux, il est là annonça-t-il avec un regard déterminé en voyant le dragon de cristal arriver en marchant.

-Cette fois-ci nous allons en finir une bonne fois pour toute, Natsu ! déclara-t-il avant de foncer vers lui et lui donner un coup de poing au visage. Le dragon de feu donna lui aussi un coup de poing dans la tempe du jeune blond.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu veux à tout prix m'éliminer ?! demanda-t-il en envoyant son adversaire au sol.

-Parce que c'est la tâche qui m'a été confié par mes compagnons du temple de Tsing. Aujourd'hui je me réveille dans une époque où je ne peux plus accomplir cette tâche et tout ça c'est à cause de toi ! expliqua-t-il en donnant plusieurs coup de poing que le rose para à chaque fois. Je ne peux plus retourner chez moi et je suis désormais de nouveau seul ! grogna-t-il de colère et Natsu bloqua son poing avec sa main.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens Skyron et crois moi ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu pourras te sortir de cette solitude dont tu as si peur...

-Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de quelqu'un qui ne comprends pas ma situation ! cria-t-il en reculant et en mettant ses avants-bras en croix et un cercle magique rouge apparut sous ses pieds et une lumière de la même couleur se dégagea de son corps. J'ai été choisi par mes amis pour venger la mort de mon maître ! Ils ont placé toute leur confiance et tout leur espoir en moi ! Et la seule façon de pouvoir à nouveau les regarder en face, c'est que je t'élimine !

Deux lames de cristal ayant la forme d'une faux vers l'arrière sortirent des avant bras du jeune blond qui avait mit toute sa force, toute sa magie et toute sa volonté dans l'attaque qui va lancer.

-Je vais devoir t'ouvrir les yeux d'une autre façon puisque tu t'obstines à dire que je ne te comprends pas ! riposta-t-il avec un cercle magique rouge-orangé sous ses pieds lui aussi.

-Technique secrète anti-dragon ! firent-ils au même moment avant de foncer l'un sur l'autre.

-Sabre du phénix au lotus pourpre !

-Sabre cristallin de la gemme rouge !

Les deux attaques entrèrent en collision et dégagèrent une puissance énorme. Voici donc le dénouement de ce combat entre ces deux dragon slayers sous les yeux des mages de la guilde des fées.

-Allez Natsu fous lui une raclée ! cria le mage de foudre.

-Ouais vas-y la salamandre ! hurla le dragon d'acier ce qui interloqua le dragon de cristal.

-Hein ? C'est lui ? songea-t-il en voyant son regard plein de volonté et de détermination. Puis soudain le cristal de la technique secrète de Skyron s'abîma, finit par se briser et le dragon de feu propulsa le jeune blond tout en voyant son que visage a changé.

-Il sourit ? pensa-t-il tout en continuant sa technique.

-Je t'ai enfin trouvé... souffla-t-il avant d'être envoyé contre la paroi extérieure de la grotte. Il était maintenant KO.

Natsu qui avait gagné le combat se demandait vraiment pourquoi le dragon slayer de cristal avait changé d'attitude à la fin du combat. Il demanda donc qu'on emmène à nouveau le mage de cristal à Fairy Tail, malgré l'incompréhension de ses camarades. Lui et le mage de cristal avait été soigné par Wendy à la guilde. Les dragon slayers demandèrent à Natsu pourquoi il voulait qu'il soit soigné et il leur répondit qu'il leur expliquera quand il se réveillera. Le jour suivant le jeune blond couvert de bandages à nouveau se réveilla et se demandait où il était. Il reconnu l'infirmerie de la guilde Fairy Tail puis il se tourna et vit Natsu lui aussi couvert de bandages et les autres mages de Fairy Tail présents.

-Salut Skyron, je vois que tu t'es enfin réveillé déclara le dragon de feu.

-Oui et je suis désolé de m'être comporté de la sorte hier répondit-il l'air vraiment sincère.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! riposta Gajeel qui n'avait pas du tout confiance dans les paroles du dragon slayer. Hier encore tu voulais l'éliminer et maintenant tu joues les gentils garçons !

-C'est vrai que c'est assez bizarre se méfia Erza. Il dit peut-être ça pour nous tromper.

-Je vais vous expliquer répliqua Skyron. Lorsque j'ai quitté le temple de Tsing j'avais plusieurs objectifs. Le premier vous le savez déjà c'était de venger la mort de mon maître. Le second était de trouver le dragon slayer qui se fait appeler « la salamandre ».

-C'est pour ça que tu as sourit lorsque Gajeel m'avait appelé comme ça continua le rose.

-Oui en effet, hier j'étais tellement obnubilé par ma vengeance que j'en avais oublié cet objectif.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Tu vas rentrer chez toi ? interrogea Wendy.

-Non je ne peux pas. Il faut que je me rachètes en accomplissant le rêve de mes compagnons du temple de Tsing puisque je ne peux plus éliminer Brain.

-Et c'est quoi ce rêve ? demanda le maître de la guilde des fées.

-C'est de montrer que le temple de Tsing forment les meilleurs mages du pays et pour cela je vous demande cette faveur : Est ce que je peux intégrer votre guilde de mages ?

-Pourquoi est ce que tu veux intégrer notre guilde ?! demanda une voix masculine qui était à côté de Natsu, c'était Roméo qui était dans un lit et lui aussi couvert de bandages. Personnellement je suis contre l'idée d'accueillir ce monstre dans notre guilde !

-Oui moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre que du jour au lendemain il veut rejoindre notre guilde continua Macao.

-C'est normal que vous vous méfiez. Mais croyez-moi maintenant que je ne peux plus tuer Brain, la seule raison pour regarder mes amis en face c'est de remporter ce tournoi dont vous m'avez parlé : les Grands Jeux Magiques et seules les guildes peuvent y participer.

-Personnellement je suis d'accord pour qu'il rejoint notre guilde intervint le dragon de feu.

-Mais Natsu ! fit l'autre mage de feu surpris.

-Je sais qu'il a voulu m'éliminer, mais ses yeux ont l'air sincères et je sens en lui la volonté de se racheter et de réparer ses erreurs n'est ce pas maître ?

-Oui tu as raison Natsu et ce n'est pas dans l'esprit de Fairy Tail d'abandonner quelqu'un dans les ténèbres.

-Merci beaucoup Natsu Dragnir la salamandre sourit-il à son nouvel ami.

Après Skyron fut officiellement un mage de Fairy Tail. On lui avait demandé où mettre l'emblème de la guilde et de quelle couleur, il répondit tout simplement « comme Natsu » ce qui énerva encore plus Roméo parce que c'était lui le fan n°1 du dragon slayer de feu et qu'il n'avait toujours pas pardonné au dragon slayer de cristal. Le temps passa et Skyron avait intégré l'équipe de Natsu en faisant de nombreuses missions avec ce dernier.

 _Fin du flash-back _

-Voilà comment se termine mon histoire jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai vraiment passé de bons moments avec Natsu car il me rappelais Daisuke, tandis qu'Erza me faisait penser à Istara. J'ai révélé à Natsu, Wendy et Sting que j'avais éliminé de nombreux mages noirs pour avoir des informations sur Brain, mais je ne leur ait jamais révélé que j'ai été membre de Blood Justice. Je sais que c'est mal de mentir à des personnes qui nous font confiance. Mais ce serait cracher sur la confiance de maître Soren et des autres si je leur dit. Je trouverai un autre moyen tôt ou tard...


	46. A la poursuite des mages noirs

Retour sur le vaisseau dragon de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis. Les six démons se trouvent encore dans la salle circulaire où les dragon slayers étaient enfermés dans leurs capsules. Brain avait comme à son habitude un sourire sadique signe de satisfaction envers sa grande réussite. Minerva était fière d'appartenir à une guilde aussi puissante qu'Oracion Seis. Après son humiliation il y a quelques années celle-ci étaient motivé par la vengeance, comme tout les membres de cette guilde. Daphnée ou plutôt Dragona comme elle s'appelait à présent était heureuse de retrouver Grey dans son camp, par le passé elle avait des sentiments pour le mage de glace mais était choqué de voir qu'il jouait la comédie, elle voulait qu'il soit rien qu'à elle et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait agressé dans la ruelle le soir du premier jour. Kain Hikaru et Rustyrose étaient calmes un peu en arrière et observait les dragon slayers inconscients. Brain se tourna vers la femme à lunettes.

-Dragona, quand est ce que les cyborgs seront prêts ? demanda-t-il avec un air sadique.

-Encore quelques temps, le temps que la cellule étudie les codes séquences ADN et la magie de nos chers petits dragon slayers. Après ce sera absolument parfait.

-Remarquez que parmi eux il y a les deux dragon slayers qui m'ont le plus cassé les pieds ces dernières années. A savoir Natsu Dragnir la salamandre et Skyron Dust le dragon de cristal expliqua le chef.

-Il ne faut surtout pas sous-estimer Natsu Dragnir continua Minerva. Il a quand même vaincu Sting et Rogue ici présents qui sont pourtant les dragons jumeaux.

-J'ai entendu dire que Luxus avait tenu tête à maître Hadès reprit Rustyrose. Et que c'est Natsu qui l'avait vaincu.

-C'est normal vu que c'est le petit-fils de Makarov Drear le maître de Fairy Tail et le fils d'Ivan Drear le maître de Raven Tail expliqua la mage à lunettes. C'est ici le mage qui a la plus grande puissance magique.

-Bien dirigeons-nous vers la salle de contrôle, il est temps de se rendre vers notre première cible ordonna Brain.

-Entendu répondirent les mages mages en même temps.

Les mages sortirent de la salle et empruntèrent un long couloir et au plafond il y avait des tubes transparents incassables où on voyait de la magie de toutes les couleurs tel un arc-en-ciel. L'énergie des dragons slayers étaient donc acheminée dans toutes les parties de ce dragon artificiel. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une porte blindée avec deux leviers sur le côté. Dragona était en fasse d'elle.

-Abaisse le levier Hikaru ! ordonna-t-elle à celui-ci qui était à côté de ce dernier.

Il abaissa premier levier qu'il vit et une trappe s'ouvrit sous les pieds de Dragona et elle tomba dedans.

-PAS CELUI-LÀ ! hurla-t-elle dans sa chute avec un peu d'écho sous le regard choqué des autres mages, la mage à lunettes revint par une porte dérobée toute trempée et folle de rage. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on a créé ce levier ?!

-Ôte toi de mon chemin ! commanda-t-elle en poussant le mage imposant et en abaissant le bon levier.

-Franchement cette femme ne se laisse pas faire...pensa Brain en la voyant.

La porte s'ouvrit et on vit une salle assez grande avec pleins d'objets électroniques et au fond une table avec pleins de boutons de toutes les couleurs et derrière elle deux fenêtres en forme de deux yeux froncés. Ils étaient donc dans la tête du Méga-Dragonoïde.

-Dragona tu peux prendre les commandes, direction Blue Pegasus ordonna le maître de la guilde noire.

-Bien reçu fit cette dernière en faisant un sourire sarcastique.

Retour à Crocus où les mages des guildes officielles ont décidé de s'allier pour porter secours aux mages de Dragon Wings. Ils étaient tous dans la loge de Fairy Tail en train de préparer leur plan d'attaque afin de prendre d'assaut le dragon artificiel.

-Il faudrait savoir d'abord quelle est sa destination déclara Erza toujours sérieuse après s'être remise de son combat contre les deux dragon slayers.

-Ne t'inquiète pas grâce à mon Earkype je pourrai le localiser à bord du Christina rétorqua Hibiki.

-Ce dragon est une vraie abomination continua Makarov. Avec la quantité de magie qu'il dégage ce sera facile de le trouver.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'ils peuvent faire avec Natsu et les autres... interrogea Macao.

-C'est pourtant évident rétorqua la reine des fées. Comme la dernière fois ils doivent s'en servir comme source d'énergie.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'on ne doit pas perdre de temps termina Ichiya. Tous à bord du Christina 2 !

-Compris répondirent les mages et ils sortirent tous de la pièce coururent dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre l'extérieur du Domus Flau.

-Wendy, Sting, Skyron... songea Erika qui courrait accompagné de sa partenaire Kagura en repensant aux bons moments qu'ils ont passés tout les quatre. Tenez-bon on arrive.

Elle pensait fort à ses amis prisonniers mais un surtout occupait ses pensées. Un certain mage de lumière. Elle avait vraiment aimé la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et voulait qu'il y en ai d'autre, pas forcément avec Wendy et Skyron.

Les mages virent le vaisseau de Blue Pegasus au sol et certains d'entre eux y entrèrent. En effet, le nombre de places dans le vaisseau était limité. Il y avait : Ichiya, Hibiki, Rufus, Bacchus, Erza, Lucy, Lisanna, Jubia, Léon, Orga, Cherrya, Erika, Kagura, Yukino et les exeeds. Les autres mages avaient décidés de les suivre au sol.

-Paré à décoller fit Ichiya aux commandes jusqu'à ce qu'une voix de femme se fit entendre.

-Attends Lisanna ! lança cette dernière, il s'agissait de Mirajane.

-Mirajane ? demanda la petite sœur en sortant du vaisseau.

-S'il te plaît laisse moi prendre ta place, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi ! cria la blanche pleine d'inquiétude.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens et que tu n'as pas envie de me perdre une seconde fois mais c'est mon devoir de porter secours à Natsu.

La grande sœur vit dans les yeux de sa petite sœur le même sentiment de détermination que le dragon slayer de feu.

-J'ai fais une promesse à Happy, et je compte bien la tenir jusqu'au bout. Et puis je ne suis pas seule, il y a les autres mages qui seront là pour m'aider et me défendre en cas de besoin. Fais moi confiance Mirajane.

-Lisanna...je suis fière de toi souffla la grande sœur émue par les sentiments de sa sœur. Mais promets moi de revenir saine et sauve.

-Je te le promets, Mirajane termina cette dernière et elle l'enlaça avant de remonter dans le vaisseau. Depuis que Skyron m'a dit que Natsu pensait à moi nuit et jour depuis son départ de Fairy Tail, je fais tout pour essayer de le protéger comme il m'a protégé quand j'étais petite. Cette fois-ci c'est à mon tour de venir à son secours termina-t-elle en repensant à la fois où Natsu et elle avaient été attaqués par un balkan des forêts.

Le Christina 2 s'éleva du sol sous les regards des mages des guildes participants aux Grands Jeux Magiques. Même si tout le monde voulait porter secours aux dragon slayers chacun avait une raison de vouloir se rendre au vaisseau des six démons. Jubia voulait faire payer Dragona d'avoir osé prendre son cher Mr. Grey. Pour elle c'était une rivale encore pire que Lucy et pensait à tout moment à ce qu'elle allait faire subir à cette binoclarde.

Yukino, elle, s'inquiétait surtout pour Rogue depuis leur discussion de la veille. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'ils avaient tous les deux encore une chance, elle était prête à tout pour secourir le dragon de l'ombre. Elle ne laisserait rien les séparer à nouveau et surtout pas les Oracion Seis.

Tous les mages restant au sol suivirent le vaisseau par n'importe qu'elle moyen. Arzack et Bisca étaient à cheval avec Aska et les autres utilisèrent des voitures magiques.

A bord du vaisseau pégase les mages étaient dans la salle de pilotage. Le vaisseau était dans le ciel cherchant une quantité de magie suffisamment grande aux environs avec la magie d'Hibiki.

-J'ai réussi à trouver le Méga-Dragonoïde de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis ! s'exclama ce dernier en voyant son écran jaune.

-Alors où est ce qu'il se dirige ? demanda Erza toujours aussi directe.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, il va droit vers notre guilde ! s'écria le mage Earkype qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Oh non je crains le pire, ça ne sent pas bon... continua Ichiya.

-Il faut à tout prix les rattraper ! fit Erika toute déterminée.

-Erika à raison il ne faut pas perdre une minute de plus ! continua Kagura avec la même attitude.

-Compris alors à fond les manettes ! s'écria le mage de Blue Pegasus aux commandes et le vaisseau accéléra dans le ciel.

De retour au village où se trouvaient Jon et Istara, les deux mages du temple de Tsing sortaient de la commune et arrivèrent dans une région rocheuse et se dirigeaient vers une grotte l'air déterminés et pressés. Ils entrèrent dans la caverne et virent une moto magique noire avec un blouson en cuir noir.

-Tu as eu le temps de recharger la lacrima ? interrogea la brun en inspectant la moto judicieusement.

-Ouais je l'ai rechargée avant de partir du temple.

-Alors on y va, Skyron a besoin de nous fit le god slayer en mettant sa veste. Puis il sortit de sa poche une paire de lunettes de soleil noires qu'il mit.

-T'es toujours obligé de mettre ça quand tu fais de la moto magique ? interrogea l'argentée.

-Ben quoi ça me donne un air cool non ? rétorqua-t-il en se mettant dessus en souriant.

-Plutôt frimeur mais n'empêche que ça te vas bien complimenta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Allez en selle princesse, j'espère que vous n'avez pas peur de la vitesse ?

-J'ai peut-être le sang bleu mais je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me vouvoyer. Et puis c'est rien du tout la vitesse de ta bécane répliqua-t-elle en montant derrière le brun.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, c'est parti pour retrouver Skyron et surtout éliminer Brain une bonne fois pour toute ajouta-t-il en démarrant sa moto et en sortant de la grotte à pleine vitesse. Tu peux activer ton Tenshigan pour retrouver le dragon.

-Compris rétorqua-t-elle puis ses yeux prirent une couleur bleue indigo. Dans le ciel à environ plusieurs kilomètres d'ici à quatre heures le dragon artificiel suivit par le vaisseau pégase de Blue Pegasus.

-Ok on les suit répondit-il en accélérant. Le god slayer ne pensait plus qu'à sa revanche et son amie sentait que sa colère grandissait même si il était toujours gentil avec elle.

Toujours coincé dans la cellule dans laquelle les Oracion Seis les avaient mis dans leur entrepôt, trois mages tentaient de sortir et ceux depuis un bon moment. Les mages de Crime Sorcière étaient détenus depuis trop longtemps à leur goût.

Jellal essaya une nouvelle fois de casser la vitre mais elle était trop résistante pour être brisée sans magie. Il frappa néanmoins aussi fort que possible.

-Ça ne sert à rien et tu le sais fit Ultia qui ne voulait pas que son ami se blesse.

-Mais c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire répliqua le mage des astres. Quand je pense qu'on s'est fait avoir comme des bleus.

-En tout cas, si on recroise cette Dragona, je vais lui faire payer ajouta Meldy. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le problème pour le moment. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, Meldy répondit la mage du temps. A part attendre que d'autres viennent nous délivrer, je n'ai pas d'idée. Je ne pense pas que nos geôliers reviendront avant un moment.

-Ce serait le moment parfait pour sortir ajouta Jellal.

-Mais comment veux-tu faire ? Sans aide extérieur, c'est impossible.

-Il faut qu'on sorte ! s'exclama le mage de Crime Sorcière en sautant une nouvelle fois, le poing levé contre la vitre qui les retenait prisonnier.

Il échoua et s'écrasa au sol.

-Jellal, arrête, tu va finir par te faire mal ! intervint Ultia en se précipitant vers lui. On trouvera un moyen mais ce n'est pas en te jetant contre la vitre que ça changera quelque chose. Tu vas juste te blesser et ça ne nous aidera pas davantage.

-Mais si on ne sort pas vite d'ici, ils...

-Ils sont passé à l'action, tu le sais autant que moi. Et leur cible, c'est Dragon Wings. Je sais très bien pour qui tu t'inquiètes mais elle est capable de se battre seule.

-Je le sais. Grogna Jellal en frottant son épaule endolorie. Mais je ne peux juste pas faire autrement. Surtout que tu peux être sûre qu'elle va partir à leur poursuite.

-Mais elle ne perdra pas, on parle de Titania, la reine des fées. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle d'accord ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Elle est forte, c'est vrai mais ces types sont fourbes. Et surtout, Minerva est avec eux. Tu peux parier ce que tu veux qu'elle va vouloir prendre sa revanche sur Erza.

-Et Erza la battra encore une fois.

-Tu sais que tu rougis ? rigola Meldy avec l'intention de détendre l'atmosphère.

-De... De quoi je me mêle ! bégaya l'ancien mage saint.

Cependant, ils étaient coincés ici tant que personne ne les auraient trouvé, c'était la triste vérité et Jellal devait bien l'admettre. En ce moment, il aimerait être aux cotés de celle qu'il aimait mais ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Il fallait qu'il prenne son mal en patience.

Minerva retourna dans la salle où était détenu les dragons slayers. Elle voulait contempler une partie de ceux qui avait contribué à sa déchéance affaiblis. Elle passa devant chacun d'eux et s'arrêta devant les dragon jumeaux. Duo de faibles c'était de leur faute si Sabertooth avait échoué. Si seulement sa nouvelle guilde n'avait pas besoin d'eux...

Et à coté, il y avait les anciens mages de Fairy Tail. Elle regarda surtout Natsu Dragnir. Comment ce rose avait-il put battre les meilleurs de Fiore ? Remarque, il ne s'était battu que contre les dragon jumeaux qui étaient encore plus faibles que lui.

Fairy Tail...

Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le temps de leur faire payer. Surtout Titania qui l'avait humilié devant tout le royaume. Peut être qu'elle aurait bientôt sa revanche. L'objectif de Brain était pour le moment Blue Pegasus mais Fairy Tail serait peut être le second. Elle savourait cette idée. Ensuite elle retrouverait tous ceux l'ayant humilié, son père en premier. Jiemma avait été banni de Sabertooth et avait totalement disparu. Elle même ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenue. Mais qu'importe.

Elle regarda la petite Wendy. Si celle là était réveillée, elle l'implorerait de les aider, Minerva en mettrait sa main à couper. Mais elle ne le ferait pas. Elle avait choisi de devenir une mage noire et elle s'y tiendrait. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible à présent.

Enfin son visage passa sur Cobra. Un traître pour Oracion Seis. Sa présence prouvait à elle toute seule ce qui arrivait à ceux qui trahissait Brain. Raison de plus pour lui rester loyal.

-Très bientôt, vous comprendrez ce que c'est de tout perdre mes dragons, et à ce moment, je serais là pour vous regarder ricana Minerva avant de faire demi-tour.

Que sa quête de vengeance s'accomplisse.


	47. Abordage sur deux fronts

A bord du Christina 2, tous les mages alliés se préparaient à combattre, ils savaient que leur adversaire ne sera pas facile à vaincre. Jubia ne tenait plus en place et avait hâte de foutre une raclée à cette folle de Daphnée enfin Dragona comme elle a décidé de s'appeler à présent. Maintenant qu'elle savait que son cher et tendre était contrôlé par une force maléfique à cause d'elle, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour porter secours à son bien-aimé. Elle regrettait de l'avoir repoussé mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Elle serrait son poing tellement fort que de l'eau en sortait.

Lucy voulait participer à cette mission pour se faire pardonner auprès de Dragon Wings et prouver aux dragon slayers qu'elle avait changée. Elle avait réussi à obtenir le pardon de Natsu au parc et son amitié mais il restait quelques mages à convaincre notamment Luxus, Gajeel et surtout Skyron qui sera le plus difficile à faire pardonner.

Ichiya qui savait que sa guilde était la première cible de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis, avait décidé d'appeler les membres de sa guilde pour qu'ils puissent évacuer le bâtiment avant que le dragon artificiel n'arrive.

Hibiki regardait à travers le périscope du cheval ailé et vit un point noir à l'horizon du ciel bleu, il fit un zoom et aperçu un dragon noir qui avait l'air minuscule de loin. Il prévint le mage aux parfums aussitôt qui décida d'accélérer pour rattraper cette abomination.

-Il faut à tout prix les rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! déclara la reine des fées prête à en découdre.

-Nous sommes à la vitesse maximum répondit Ichiya en tenant les commandes. C'est qu'il est sacrément rapide votre dragon.

-Celui qu'on a vaincu par le passé n'était pas si imposant et si rapide que celui-là continua Lucy en se rappelant du combat contre Daphnée.

-En même temps ça peut se comprendre éclaira Jubia les bras croisés. A l'époque cette folle n'avait capturé que Natsu mais là ils ont capturé sept dragon slayers, vous imaginez la quantité de magie que cela représente ?

-Attendez une minute interrompit Erika l'air pensive. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

-Que veux-tu dire Erika ? interrogea Kagura qui était juste à côté de sa camarade.

-Eh bien d'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, ce monstre fonctionne à la magie anti-dragon comme la dernière fois n'est ce pas ?

-Oui et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont capturé Natsu et les autres membres de Dragon Wings rétorqua Lisanna d'une voix légère.

-Si ce monstre fonctionne bien à la magie anti-dragon, comment faisait-il pour fonctionner avant qu'il ne capture nos amis ? annonça-t-elle ce qui choqua ses interlocuteurs. Sa remarque était pertinente si vous connaissez la personnalité de la blonde qui était toujours pensive et réfléchissais toujours avant d'agir.

-Mais oui ce n'est pas logique ! s'exclama Cherrya qui n'avait pas pensé à ça.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé c'est étrange en effet ajouta Lisanna du même avis.

-Il n'y a pas trente six solutions pour comprendre comment ils ont réussi à le faire fonctionner. Soit ils avaient une autre source d'énergie en prévision de leur capture, soit ils avaient déjà un dragon slayer entre leurs mains expliqua Erza toujours aussi intelligente.

-On ne le saura qu'une fois arrivés à bord répliqua Hibiki. On se rapproche du dragon, on pourra monter à bord d'ici quelques minutes.

La vaisseau pégase se rapprochait progressivement du Méga-Dragonoïde, ce qui ne passait pas inaperçu du côté des mages noirs. Dragona était assise devant les commandes du dragon artificiel épaulée par Grey, elle ne voulait plus le quitter maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvée. Son radar clignotait ce qui mit la scientifique dans un sale état.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Un objet volant nous suis à grande vitesse ! s'exclama-t-elle car elle détestait voir quelque chose se mettre en travers de sa route. Je parie que c'est encore ces mages de pacotille qui participent aux Jeux.

-Vaut mieux prévenir le maître reprit Grey les bras croisés. Tu sais que son objectif est de se venger de toute les guildes qu'il l'ont humilié par le passé.

-Bien évidemment. Dragon Wings est déjà entre nos mains, Cait Shelter n'existe plus et notre première cible est Blue Pegasus le reste viendra après raconta-t-elle en faisant un sourire sacastique digne d'un savant fou.

Elle décida de prendre un microphone qui communique à travers tout le dragon.

-A toutes les personnes présentes dans le Méga-Dragonoïde ! Un vaisseau appartenant aux guildes officielles se rapproche progressivement du dragon. Je lance l'opération Delta 3 ! Je répète je lance l'opération Delta 3 !

Les autres mages noirs présents entendirent le message tous en même temps, Brain, Rustyrose et Kain Hikaru étaient dans la même salle.

-Je savais que ces petites fées et leurs amis finiraient par venir... fit le poète aux cheveux gris-argentés.

-Ah non pas maintenant ! Je n'ai pas fini de manger ! continua l'homme imposant en train de manger un steak assis à une table.

-Ne paniquons pas répliqua le maître de la guilde noire. Ils n'ont aucune chance contre nous et notre arme ultime, leur vaisseau sera écrasé comme un insecte nuisant expliqua-t-il avec un sourire maléfique. Le chaos va enfin régner sur le monde.

-Je vois que tu veux commencer en douceur l'invasion de Fiore... souffla le mage de glace en voyant sa partenaire manipuler les boutons de commandes.

-Les cyborgs ne sont pas encore prêts, il ne faut pas que ces moustiques stoppent le processus d'assemblage en nous abordant expliqua-t-elle. Ils vont goûter à mes nouveaux soldats qui ne sont plus des hommes-lézards mais des hommes-dragons version 3.0 ! ricana-t-elle en terminant sa manœuvre.

Soudain des trous apparurent autour du Méga-Dragonoïde et des dizaines de robots humanoïdes avec des serres et des ailes de dragons en sortirent. Ils avaient des yeux rouges et se dirigeai tout droit vers le vaisseau pégase. Les mages de la coalition les virent arriver depuis leur vaisseau comme un essaim d'abeilles. Hibiki n'en croyait pas ses yeux dans son périscope.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! s'écria-t-il en tenant fermement l'appareil de vision.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Hibiki ? interrogea Ichiya qui n'avait pas l'air très rassuré.

-Plusieurs choses se sont échappés du dragon et se dirigent vers nous à grande vitesse ! expliqua-t-il en voyant les créatures se rapprocher.

-Je vois qu'ils ont commencé leur contre-attaque... fit Orga déterminé à se battre en serrant son poing.

-Tout le monde sur le pont ! ordonna Erza en pointant du doigt l'escalier qui y mène. La reine des fées était bien décidée à diriger la coalition d'une main de fer.

Tous les mages, hormis Hibiki et Ichiya se dirigeait vers le pont qui ressemblait au pont d'un navire. Ils observaient au loin les hommes dragons arriver rapidement en formant un escadron. L'équipe de mages se préparait à affronter ces horreurs.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ces trucs ? demanda Léon qui n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant.

-Ce sont des robots créés par Daphné répondit Lucy qui dégaina son fouet d'étoiles. Ils peuvent copier notre magie et s'en servir contre nous.

-Mais ceux-ci sont différents des anciens continua Erza. Ils ont l'air beaucoup plus agressifs et plus forts, dispersez-vous tout au bord du pont pour éviter qu'ils nous prennent à revers !

-D'accord ! répondirent le groupe en se mettant en position sur le périmètre du pont.

Les hommes-dragons arrivèrent à proximité du vaisseau et commencèrent à tirer dessus avec des lasers rouges qui sortait de leurs serres. Ils étaient bien plus énervant que les anciens et plus rapides. Les mages décidèrent de contre-attaquer en même temps.

-Transformation ! Armure des ailes noires ! lança Erza armée de son épée de la même couleur que son armure et trancha deux robots d'un coup.

Lucy et Yukino se sont mit ensemble pour réunir les douze clés du zodiaque. Après tout, elles avaient l'habitude de combattre ensemble depuis leur combat contre Uosuke le bourreau du royaume.

-Ouvre-toi porte des esprits ! Viens à moi Sagittarius ! annonça la blonde.

-Ouvre-toi porte des esprits ! Viens à moi Pisces ! continua la blanche.

Les deux esprits se mirent en position, l'archer se positionna devant le blonde et commença à bombarder les robots de flèches qu'ils esquivèrent assez facilement avant de répliquer avec des lasers rouges qui le touchèrent à l'épaule et le mit à genoux.

-Sagittarius ça va ?! demanda le blonde inquiète pour son esprit.

-Tout va bien mademoiselle Lucy, je peux encore continuer répondit-il en se relevant et en envoyant une salve de flèches en plein coeur des ennemis métalliques.

Pisces de son côté vola dans le ciel et explosa les robots un par un avec des coups de têtes sous les encouragements de sa maîtresse plus déterminée que jamais. Celle-ci montrer bien qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences car la blanche savait se battre avec ou sans magie et que derrière ce visage d'ange se cachait une guerrière redoutable.

Pour Lamia Scale, Léon, Cherrya et Orga se sont mit ensemble avec les deux god slayers en pointe qui depuis leur prestation au combat double des Jeux avaient montrés qu'ils savaient travailler en équipe en combinants leurs éléments.

-Sort combiné : Canon divin orageux !

Le canon d'éclairs noirs d'Orga et le vent noir de Cherrya s'associaient pour former un rayon d'électricité entouré d'une spirale de vent qui électrocuta les hommes-dragons qui avaient l'air ridicules après avoir reçu cette attaques et tombaient comme des mouches.

Rufus était au sommet du mat et détruisait les robots à l'aide son sort pluie d'étoiles filantes qui avait pour élément la foudre et court-circuita les robots de toutes les directions.

Kagura et Erika se sont alliées à l'autre bout du navire épaulées par Jubia et Lisanna. Les sirènes et les fées avaient chacune choisies un côté pour ne pas se gêner.

-Lame du Ressentiment ! Archenemy ! Attaque en force ! envoya l'épéiste en sautant avec sa gravité et trancha les robots d'un coup en ne dégainant pas son sabre.

-Averse de graines ! lança la jeune fille blonde en faisant apparaître un cercle magique vert, l'attaque troua les robots et les transformèrent en passoire. Elle était désavantagée dans le ciel parce que les plantes ça ne pousse pas dans l'air et qu'elle ne pouvait pas endommager davantage le vaisseau en faisait pousser des plantes sur le plancher.

-Bien joué Erika ! Complimenta la brune tout en restant vigilante.

-Tu peux toujours compter sur moi Kagura ! Répliqua la blonde aux yeux verts en souriant.

-Animal Soul : Harpie ! déclara Lisanna en se transformant.

-Water Slicer ! continua Jubia avec sa volonté de battre les robots que son ennemie la scientifique a créée.

Tous les mages arrivaient à contrer les hommes-dragons et les dégâts sur le Christina 2 étaient minimes, ils savaient que le but de l'ennemi étaient de ralentir leur progression le plus longtemps possible ce qui était réussi.

Pour Jon et Istara qui étaient en train de rouler sur une route rocheuse voyait plusieurs points noirs tomber du ciel, l'épéiste observait avec ses yeux magiques où se trouver le Méga-Dragonoide et le vaisseau des mages qui étaient en train de se battre contre des robots. Ces derniers avaient aussi étaient envoyés vers le sol pour envahir le royaume de Fiore et y semer le chaos. Le god slayer qui conduisait la moto s'arrêta net en faisant un petit dérapage.

-On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser déclara-t-il en voyant un groupe d'hommes-dragons juste devant lui.

-Il faut vite se débarrasser d'eux sinon on n'arrivera jamais à rattraper le dragon à temps répondit l'épéiste en descendant de la moto.

-Tu veux en finir en un coup avec notre sort combiné ? interrogea le god slayer en se positionnant lui et sa partenaire devant les robots.

-Vaut mieux économiser notre magie pour affronter la Nouvelle Oracion Seis. Comme ces robots ne sont pas faits de chair et de sang tu ne peux pas te régénérer. Finissons-en rapidement répondit-elle en dégainant son épée.

-Très bien répliqua-t-il avec un sourire et en se craquant les doigts.

Un souffle de vent traversa l'espace qu'il y a entre les deux mages et l'armée de robots. Les deux armagiciens du temple de Tsing étaient prêts à en découdre, le god slayer fit le premier mouvement en fonçant tête baissée et en faisant un grand saut.

-Déferlante du dieu de la guerre !

Les robots furent emportés par l'attaque et s'envolèrent comme des feuilles mortes emportées par un ouragan mais ils revirent sur leurs pattes et attaquèrent le brun avec des rafales de lasers ce dernier se protégea avec un bouclier de sang noir avant d'atterrir sur le sol.

Derrière lui, il entendit un bruit se rapprocher progressivement, il se retournant pour y jeter un oeil et vit Istara foncer à toute vitesse avec son épée dégageant une lumière bleue claire comme de l'eau de roche coupant le sol rocheux. Elle passa juste à côté de lui et sauta en plein milieu de l'armée des hommes-dragons. Ces derniers décidèrent de s'en prendre à elle en envoyant des attaques mais celles-ci les évita et trancha deux robots d'un coup. Il y en a un qui tenta de lui donner un coup pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné, elle planta son épée dans le sol fit un superbe retourné et lui donna un coup de pied en pleine face. C'était comme si elle avait des yeux derrière le dos tellement elle anticipait toutes les attaques de ses adversaires. Jon savait qu'elle aime combattre plusieurs adversaires et décida de la laisser combattre seule. L'épéiste aux cheveux argentés clairs donnait et esquivait les coups si vite que les robots ne savaient plus où donnait de la tête. Istara décida d'en finir avec une seule attaque, au moment où elle était pile au milieu du groupe.

-Maelström de Nuada ! lança-t-elle en faisant un rapide tour sur elle même ce qui forma un énorme tourbillon de magie bleue ciel ressemblant à un tourbillon d'eau.

Tous les robots furent emportés par celui-ci déréglant leurs circuits internes. Une fois l'attaque terminée Istara était debout au milieu d'un immense cratère et ne se contenta que de rengainer son épée sous le regard de son partenaire.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui a dit qu'il fallait y aller doucement ? interrogea le god slayer.

-Je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'on se dépêche, donc j'ai décidé d'en finir avec un seul sort. Après tout, je n'ai pas utiliser toute ma puissance dans cette attaque expliqua-t-elle. Vaut mieux se remettre en route termina-t-elle en laissant ses yeux d'une couleur bleu indigo.

Pendant ce temps dans les profondeurs de l'océan à l'est de Fiore, un vaisseau en forme de raie manta noir avec quelque teintes blanches naviguait avec un propulseur arrière. Les deux "ailes" du vaisseau lui permet de se stabiliser et résister à la pression de l'eau. A l'intérieur de celui-ci plusieurs personnes discutaient de tout et de rien.

-Elle était sympa cette mission à Bosco, même si les pirates sont très débiles là-bas je me suis quand même amusé déclara la voix d'un jeune homme.

-Heureusement que je vous ai sauvé la mise toi et tes hommes sinon on se serait pris les autorités aux fesses répliqua la voix d'une femme.

-Tu sais que personne ne peux nous attraper cela fait plusieurs années que notre guilde existe et on arrive toujours à nos fins. Enfin bref, ça fait plaisir de retourner à Fiore.

-On devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes fit la voix d'un autre homme un peu plus âgé que le précédent. Tiens mon radar indique une forte activité magique au sein du royaume.

-Tu peux être plus précis ? demanda une nouvelle voix qui était celle d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

-Une énorme masse magique en forme de dragon survole le royaume, suivit d'un autre vaisseau.

-Un dragon attaque le royaume ? questionna le jeune homme surpris.

-Ce n'est pas possible, il y a plusieurs types de magies qui sont dans le dragon et..Oh non ce n'est pas possible...

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! rétorqua la femme on sentait l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Il y a deux magies que je reconnaîtrais entre mille : Skyron Dust et Brain.

-Quoi tu es sérieux ?! s'exclama le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

-Allons-y fit le plus âgé du groupe. Il faut qu'on aille voir ça de plus près, faites décoller le vaisseau.

-A vos ordres rétorqua la femme d'une voix directe.

Le vaisseau remonta à la surface de l'océan et sortit de celui-ci à toute vitesse pour s'envoler dans le ciel.


	48. La guilde noire passe à l'attaque

Après avoir vaincus les derniers hommes dragons sur le chemin rocheux, Jon et Istara remontèrent sur la moto et le god slayer y allait à fond pour ne pas perdre de vue le Méga-Dragonoïde. Avec les yeux magiques de l'argentée cela ne posait pas de problème, Jon remarquait qu'elle avait utiliser ses yeux pendant un certain moment et commençait à s'inquiéter pour sa partenaire.

-Tu tiens le coup Istara ? demanda-t-il en ne quittant pas la route des as utilisé ton Tenshigan pendant un bon bout de temps.

-Pour l'instant ça va je ne risque pas de m'épuiser, même si j'ai utiliser un sort pour balayer tout ces robots. En ce moment j'utilise mes yeux tout en récupérant de la magie avec l'aeternano présent dans l'air expliqua-t-elle.

-Compris, rétorqua-t-il rassuré. Tu sais à peu près où se dirige le dragon ?

-Il continue d'aller vers l'ouest. Dans peu de temps nous allons quitter la route désertique pour rejoindre une forêt.

-Je me demande qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire avec ce monstre...

-Sûrement pas le bien de l'humanité. D'après ce que je sais de la guilde Oracion Seis à été vaincue il y a quelques années par une coalition de plusieurs guildes à savoir : Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus et Cait Shelter informa-t-elle.

-Cait Shelter ? Jamais entendu parler de cette guilde...

-Wendy une des membres de Dragon Wings en faisait partie, mais la guilde n'existe plus aujourd'hui. Elle a cessé d'exister après la destruction d'Oracion Seis.

-Wendy c'est la fille au cheveux bleus ? J'ai remarqué qu'elle était assez proche de Skyron vu qu'elle était assez inquiète lors de notre combat et qu'elle n'a pas hésité à le soigner une fois que je l'ai battu... expliqua-t-il avec une arrière pensée en souriant.

-Ne te fais pas de films. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Skyron a toujours été un grand timide avec les filles, ça m'étonnerai qu'il sorte avec elle.

-Skyron a pas mal changé depuis qu'il est parti il y a plusieurs années. Si ça se trouve il a réussi à dominer sa timidité tout en développant son arrogance.

-On le saura une fois qu'on sera à l'intérieur de cette machine infernale conclua-t-elle avec détermination.

-Par tout les dieux dites moi que je rêve... souffla le god slayer en regardant droit devant lui.

-Oui j'ai vu et je crois qu'on aura plus de retard que prévu... répondit l'héritière aux yeux indigos.

Jon arrêta la moto pour mieux observer et vit toute une armée d'hommes-dragons plus importante que la précédente se dresser devant lui.

-Cette fois on a pas le temps de traîner, fit celui-ci en accélérant le plus rapidement possible vers la foule de robots qui l'avait repéré et commençait à tirer des lasers rouges que le god slayer évita en faisant des zig zags de droite à gauche.

Istara dégaina son épée et la mis parallèle au sol pendant que son partenaire était à pleine vitesse. La vitesse de la moto combiné au tranchant de l'épée faisait des ravages et les robots furent tranché en deux séparant le haut et le bas du corps. Les hommes-dragons explosèrent en libérant de l'électricité. Les deux mages prenaient du plaisir à détruire ces boîtes de conserve vu que leur pire ennemi était leur maître. L'argentée insuffla de la magie bleue ciel dans son épée et la lança comme un shuriken qui coupa d'un coup la tête des robots avant de revenir dans la main d'Istara comme un boomerang.

-Technique de la salve perçante réussie déclara-t-elle après avoir récupérée son arme.

Sur le Christina 2 les mages continuaient de se battre contre les robots aériens de Dragona. A chaque fois qu'ils en battaient d'autres en arrivaient comme si le Méga-Dragonoïde en produisait à l'infini. Erza était la combattante la plus déterminée et était vraiment à fond tout comme Jubia qui était en rage contre les créations de Dragona.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ça n'en fini jamais ! déclara la bleue en envoyant des jets d'eau épaulée par Lisanna.

-Jubia calme-toi tu risque de t'épuiser si tu continue comme ça informa la blanche transformée en oiseau.

-Jubia n'a pas le choix, elle doit se donner à fond si elle veut délivrer des griffes de cette garce ! Répondit-elle en rage avec de la vapeur qui sort de son corps.

-Ne rentrons pas dans leur jeu en envoyant des gros sorts à tort et à travers. Leurs seuls buts est non seulement de nous retarder mais aussi d'épuiser notre magie avant qu'on arrive à bord continua Erika.

-Il faut donc envoyer des sorts simples et qui consomment peu de magie reprit Kagura. En plus ces horreurs sont faciles à vaincre mais c'est leur nombre qui fait leur force.

-Tu as raison Kagura rétorqua la blonde. Si nous nous épuisons avant d'arriver à bord, nous avons perdu d'avance.

Les mages de la coalition étaient dans une impasse. Ils étaient tombés dans le piège que Dragona leur a tendu avec ses robots qui n'étaient là que pour les épuiser comme ça elle pourra les écraser plus facilement. La scientifique riait aux éclats dans la salle de contrôle en sachant que tout se passait comme prévu.

Les hommes-dragons avaient entouré le vaisseau pégase et le bombardait en continu de lasers ce qui le ralentit fortement. Depuis le vaisseau, les membres de la coalition voyait celui de la guilde noire s'éloigner de plus en plus on ne le vit plus au bout de quelques minutes.

Le dragon artificiel approchait de la ville ou se trouvait la guilde des pégases. Le repérage aérien de celle–ci ne durerait pas longtemps. D'après leurs renseignements la guilde avait des murs rose bonbon et son toit était constitué de tuiles de couleur vert émeraude.

-La ville est en vue annonça réjouie Dragona avec un sourire sarcastique en la voyant au loin.

Pendant ce temps en ville, Maître Bob, Eave, Ren et Jenny tentaient de sauver tout ce qu'il ne restait plus qu'à sauver soit les vies humaines.

Dés qu'ils avaient appris par Ichiya que des guildes qui avaient participé aux jeux, qu'ils seraient la première cible de la nouvelle Oracion Seis. Ils avaient compris que leur guilde et une bonne partie de la ville avait de forte chance d'être rayer de la carte.

Maître Bob avait contacté les gardes royaux présents dans la ville pour qu'ils se chargent de l'évacuation des quartiers à proximité de l'édifice. Il s'était avec ses trois mages les plus puissants occupés de l'évacuation des mages avant d'aller aider les gardes.

A présent, il ne restait plus âme qui vive à moins de cinq kilomètres de diamètre autour de la guilde des pégases.

Placés, dans le clocher de l'église de Zentopia qui surplombait la ville. Impuissants, Maître Bob et une majorité des mages attendaient la suite des événements. Ils sont revenus rapidement de Crocus à leur guilde en train après que Ichiya les avait prévenus. A présent, le sort de leur guilde et des quartiers situé autour dépendait des mages de la coalition.

Le vaisseau dragon s'avançait vers la ville en poussant des hurlements de terreur ce qui fit paniquer les habitants qui s'enfuirent le plus loin possible du périmètre. Les membres de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis se sont tous réunis dans la salle de pilotage où se trouvait Dragona et Grey afin de voir le spectacle. Le vaisseau de la coalition était maintenant trop loin pour les rattraper et il était retardé par les hommes-dragons de la scientifique. Brain jouissait à l'approche de la guilde des pégases.

-Cela fait maintenant huit ans que j'attends ce moment après l'humiliation du Nirvana déclara-t-il fier de lui.

-Kain arrête de bouffer tu veux ? continua Minerva qui voyait l'homme imposant manger une glace avec plusieurs boules de tout les parfums empilées les unes sur les autres.

-Mais c'est qu'il fait chaud dans ce vaisseau, en plus les voyages ça me donnes faim...se plaint-il en léchant son cornet.

-Oh mon pauvre Kain tu dois être mort de chaud et de faim...intervint Dragona d'une voix sensuelle en se levant de son siège après avoir activé le pilotage automatique et se mit devant le gros mage.

-Euh oui Dragona et j'aimerai avoir de la clim et de la bouffe dans ton vaisseau, si cela te dérange pas... répondit-il du même ton.

-Mais bien sûr tout ce que tu voudras, au fait tu sais ce que je fais à mes compagnons quand ils me font des demandes comme la tienne ? interrogea-t-elle avec un long sourire.

-Euh non mais j'aimerais bien savoir... répliqua-t-il avec le même ton.

-JE LE FAIS PASSER PAR DESSUS BORD ET JE LE DONNE EN PÂTURE AUX HOMMES-DRAGONS MAINTENANT ARRÊTE DE TE PLAINDRE ! hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces ce qui choqua tout les membres des six démons et traumatisa l'ancien membre de Grimoire Heart. Maintenant que nous sommes arrivés à la guilde Blue Pegasus le spectacle va pouvoir commencer continua-t-elle en reprenant place sur son fauteuil.

-Nous allons pouvoir tester la puissance de notre arme ultime reprit le maître de la guilde noire.

Une ombre noire cachait le soleil et plongeait la ville de la guilde Blue Pegasus dans les ténèbres. Rien ne pouvait arrêter ce monstre qui s'apprêter à réduire la guilde en cendres. Dragona riait aux éclats en voyant ces vermisseaux courrir dans les rues et essayait de s'enduir. Elle n'en avait rien à faire que les habitants soit dans la ville ou pas si ils ont le malheur d'être dans les parages c'est tant pis pour eux. Elle n'avait aucune pitié maintenant qu'elle pouvait prendre sa revanche et ne comptait pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'a Magnolia.

-Oh que je suis indécise ! S'exclama-t-elle devant son tableau de bord. Je ne sais pas par où commencer pour réduire cette guilde en poussière. Voyons, voyons commençons par un hurlement du dragon céleste afin de souffler ces microbes ! Commença-t-elle en tapant sur son clavier multicolore.

Soudain le dragon artificiel ouvrit la gueule et une énorme boule d'énergie bleue azur se forma dans celle-ci sous le regard terrifié de maître Bob et des membres de la guilde des pégases sur le clocher de l'église qui regardait la scène avec effroi. Le dragon envoya un souffle similaire à celui de Wendy mais en beaucoup plus imposant que celui de la prêtresse céleste. L'attaque envoya valser les petites maisons qui étaient sur leur chemin. Le bâtiment de la guilde tremblait de partout et des débris commençait à s'en échapper mais il tenait bon.

-Oh oui ! C'est absolument magnifique ! s'extasia la scientifique devant le chemin de maisons dévastées qui allait du dragon à la guilde des pégases.

-Mon coeur éprouve une grande sensation de plaisir en voyant cela... reprit Rustyrose avec ses phrases poétiques.

Minerva qui était avec les mages de sa guilde restait calme. Pour elle cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid de voir une guilde avec qui elle a participé aux Jeux d'être rayé de la surface du globe. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était sa revanche sur Fairy Tail, rien d'autre. Alors elle ne prononça pas un mot de toute l'attaque.

-On va continuer avec les écailles du dragon de cristal ! commanda Dragona toujours dans sa folie.

Le dragon leva sa patte noire vers le ciel et des morceaux de cristal gros comme des rochers en sortèrent à une vitesse folle et tombèrent sur la ville telle une pluie de météorites. Cette fois c'était la ville toute entière qui était prise pour cible. Avec la grande altitude qu'avait prise le dragon artificiel, la gravité augmentait la puissance destructrice des cristaux. Des maisons et plusieurs bâtiments de la villes furent explosés. On vit plusieurs cadavres d'innocents qui n'avait pas eu le temps de quitter leur domicile morts ensevellis par leur propre toit. Ce n'est pas que Dragona avait un coeur de pierre ou de glace, c'est qu'elle n'en avait tout simplement pas.

-Éblouissons-les avec les rayons sacrés !

Le dragon cessa d'envoyer des morceaux de cristal et mit ses deux pattes l'une en face de l'autre. Une énorme boule de lumière blanche entourait ses membres antérieurs et plusieurs rayons frappèrent la ville à différents endroits, atomisant tout ce qu'ils touchaient. Au loin, on pouvait voir la fumée noire qui s'échappait des bâtiments de la ville.

-Attendez ! Attendez ! Vous n'avez encore rien vu ! Supplice du dragon de feu !

Là cela devenait vraiment sérieux, le dragon leva ses deux pattes antérieux vers le haut et une sphère de feu énorme se forma entre elles. Du sol on croyait voir un deuxième soleil tellement la lumière rouge-orangée qu'il s'en dégageait était forte. Il la lança de la même façon que Natsu et cela semblait être la fin pour la guilde des pégases, non pour la ville toute entière qui allait périr par le feu. Les membres de la guilde Blue Pegasus sentait leur dernière heure arriver devant une telle attaque. Une fois qu'elle toucha le sol une violente explosion se forma et qui se vit et entendit de loin. Jon et Istara qui étaient toujours en train de combattre sentirent le sol trembler à travers leur véhicule.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! s'exclama le god slayer en train de conduire. Istara tu vois quelque chose ?

-Attends une minute j'ai quelque chose à régler répondit-t-elle en frappant d'un coup de pied un robot qui était accroché à la roue arrière de la moto et l'envoya valser. Désolé personne ne voyage sans payer. Bon, j'espère t'en dire plus dans un moment continua-t-elle en regardant le ciel avec ses yeux bleus indigo.

Elle voyait le dragon au dessus de la ville dont la moitié de celle-ci était prise dans des flammes ardentes, c'était des flammes créées à partir de magie vu qu'elle les voyaient bleues indirectement car ses yeux distinguaient la magie par couleur.

-C'est le dragon, il attaque la ville où se trouve Blue Pegasus, une des guildes qui a vaincue Oracion Seis par le passé.

-Je vois, ils cherchent à se venger... répondit le god slayer tout en surveillant la route et en envoyant des attaques de sang noir au passage tout en faisant attention à ne pas perdre le contrôle de son véhicule.

-Si on suit cette logique, Lamia Scale et Fairy Tail doivent être les prochaines cibles. Avec ces robots et le trajet qui nous reste à faire je ne crois pas qu'on puisse rattraper le dragon à la ville de la guilde Blue Pegasus.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?! riposta-t-il un peu en colère de ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

-Réfléchis bon sang ! Dès que le Nouvelle Oracion Seis aura terminé son boulot à Blue Pegasus, elle reprendra sa route et la distance qu'il y aura entre elle et nous augmentera.

-Ah ouais... Moi ce que je comprends, c'est que je dois détruire toute ces boîtes de conserve qui se mettent en travers de notre chemin ! cria-t-il en accélérant d'un coup.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment...songea l'argentée en regardant son partenaire.

De retour à la ville de la guilde des pégases, l'attaque de flammes à formé un immense cratère qui anéanti la moitié de la ville mais pas celle où se trouvait la guilde. Les membres étaient effondrés, certains pleuraient, d'autres étaient morts de peur devant une telle puissance.

Le dragon artificiel descendait doucement vers le sol et s'installa dans le cratère fumant et faisait face à la guilde. Dragona parla avec un micro :

-Vous avez vu notre immense pouvoir, maintenant préparez vous à disparaître ! cracha-t-elle en rigolant comme la scientifique folle qu'elle était.

A l'intérieur du Méga-Dragonoïde, dans une salle qui était juste en dessous de celle où se trouvaient les dragon slayers, des tuyaux transparents sortaient du plafond et de la magie multicolore en étaient remplie et voyagea jusqu'à des capsules, il y en avait huit en tout où plusieurs personnes étaient allongées et avaient les yeux fermées.


	49. Une rencontre inespérée

Dans le vaisseau de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis, les six démons étaient en train d'observer la guilde Blue Pegasus qui s'apprêter à être détruite. Dragona était morte d'excitation comme Brain et Rustyrose, tandis que Kain Hikaru, Grey et Minerva étaient très calmes. La scientifique se demandait comment anéantir cette guilde en une fraction de seconde, car son chef d'oeuvre avait pas mal d'armes de destruction.

-Alors... Comment allons-nous les détruire ? demanda la scientifique aux cheveux verts foncés en réfléchissant.

-On peut les flamber comme le reste de la ville proposa le poète avec un sourire sarcastique.

-Déjà fait et pas assez phénoménal rétorqua le maître. Et je suis sûr que Dragona est de mon avis.

-Oui cette fois je veux impressionner ces espèces d'abrutis pour qu'ils voient l'étendue de mon immense génie.

-On pourrait écraser cette guilde avec le vaisseau ? fit l'homme imposant.

-Pas assez phénoménal répondit Dragona d'un ton direct.

-La foudroyer ?

-Pas assez phénoménal.

-La cramer ?

-Déjà été dit et pas assez phénoménal ! rétorqua-t-elle en haussant un peu la voix.

-La bouffer ?

-PAS ASSEZ PHÉNOMÉNAL ! hurla-t-elle en se décrochant la mâchoire pour que Kain arrête de dire des débilitées. C'est bon j'ai trouvé ! Je sais comment faire ! s'exclama-t-elle en tripotant les boutons de son clavier.

Pendant ce temps les membres de la guilde Blue Pegasus étaient toujours au sommet du clocher de l'église de Zentopia. Le maître savait que la guilde noire n'allait pas épargner la population innocente de la ville après avoir vu l'énorme catastrophe de flammes et décida donc de faire évacuer la ville entière pour sauver leur peau. Les membres de la guilde des pégases escortèrent les habitants de la ville qui ne l'avaient pas été par les gardes. Ils aidèrent les blessés ou quelques récalcitrants qui étaient encore en vie. En quelques minutes tout le reste des humains encore présents dans la cité avait été évacué le plus loin possible. Les membres de Blue Pegasus furent les derniers à évacuer les lieux avant de s'être regroupés sur la colline la plus proche pour observer les agissements de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis.

Soudain le dragon artificiel ouvrit la gueule et allait sortir un nouvel hurlement, mais celui-ci avait l'air différent parce qu'il était multicolore. En effet Dragona avait convergé tous les éléments des dragon slayers qu'ils avaient capturés pour en faire un rayon unique. Pourquoi choisir entre plusieurs types d'attaques de plusieurs éléments différents quand on peut leur envoyer tous ces éléments à la fois ? Voilà ce qui différencie le Méga-Dragonoïde de simples dragon slayers car les possibilités de cet artefact étaient infinies. La boule d'énergie magique augmentait de taille de seconde en seconde dans la gueule du mastodonte.

-Charge magique puissance maximum ! FEU ! Commanda la scientifique en appuyant sur un dernier bouton.

Le dragon envoya un rayon multicolore, on croyait que c'était un arc-en-ciel, mais cette attaque était de mauvais augure. Une fois qu'elle atteignit le bâtiment de la guilde des pégases, une violente explosion de magie se forma sous le regard effrayé des mages de la guilde en question. Une fois dissipée il ne restait de la guilde qu'un immense cratère fumant. Depuis son siège, la scientifique avait un regard fier et rigolait comme une baleine tellement ce fut facile.

Sur le bombardier magique Christina 2, les mages avaient de plus en plus de mal à éliminer les sbires de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis, plus ils en détruisaient, plus il y en avait. C'était vraiment énervant de savoir que nos mages s'épuisaient et faisaient exactement ce que Dragona avait prévu. Sans compter que le vaisseau des pégases subissait pas mal de dommages depuis le début de l'affrontement et que quelques trous fumants se formèrent sur la coque à cause des lasers rouges. Erza faisait tout son possible pour motiver ses camarades qui commençaient à s'épuiser.

-Ne faiblissez pas ! Si on les laisse détruire le vaisseau, c'est la fin ! N'abandonnez pas ! ordonna-t-elle revêtue de son armure de la roue céleste.

-Erza ça commence à chauffer ici continua Lisanna qui était à l'autre bout du pont. Jubia est presque à bout de forces !

-Ménage-toi Jubia sinon tu risques de t'évanouir avant qu'on arrive sur le dragon conseilla la reine des fées en voyant la bleue.

-Oui, mais Jubia ne doit pas faiblir si elle veut vaincre Dragona ! répondit-elle en envoyant un jet d'eau surpuissant qui détruisit trois robots d'un coup.

Un robot se mit en hauteur et visa Jubia avec un viseur dans son oeil électronique rouge. Il plaça sa main devant et chargea un laser qu'il tira dans le dos de la mage d'eau qui se le prit de pleins fouets en poussant un cri qui la mit à genoux.

-Jubia ! cria Lisanna qui alla voir la bleue. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

-Jubia à mal... souffla-t-elle en serrant les dents.

-Je vais m'occuper d'elle ! intervint Cherrya en courant vers la mage d'eau, mais les trois robots qui se trouvaient du côté où elle était avec Orga la suivirent et comptaient l'atomiser elle et les deux autres mages.

-Cherrya attention derrière toi ! alerta la mage Take Over qui tenait la bleue dans ses bras.

Mais il était trop tard, les robots chargèrent leurs lasers en visant la mage des cieux qui n'avait pas eu le temps de riposter et comptaient faire subir le même sort qu'a la mage d'eau. Tout à coup un laser bleu sorti de nulle part détruisit les hommes-dragons d'un coup.

-Hein ? Qui a envoyé ça ? interrogea la mage auc cheveux framboises qui regardait autour d'elle.

Soudain des raies mantas robotisées arrivèrent autour du vaisseau et commencèrent à détruire les hommes-dragons à coup de lasers bleus. Celles-ci étaient blanches avec les nageoires et leur ventre bleu très foncé. Elles avaient sur leur dos blanc un emblème représentant un blason avec un côté blanc et un côté noir et au milieu écrit en bleu ciel les lettres B et J qui étaient superposées. Les mages de la coalition ne comprirent pas à qui appartenait ces robots qui les aidaient à combattre les sbires de la guilde noire.

-D'où ils sortent ces robots ? demanda Léon.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais si ils nous aident c'est une bonne chose répondit Cherrya qui commençait à soigner Jubia.

-Continuons à détruire ces hommes-dragons, grâce à ces robots on peut les vaincre et nous avons l'avantage du nombre ! reprit la reine des fées souriante en brandissant son épée.

À l'intérieur du vaisseau pégase, Ichiya et Hibiki qui étaient restés pour piloter voyait sur leur écran que leur guilde avait été réduite à néant ce qui provoqua une immense douleur chez les deux hommes. Leur bombardier magique avait des dégâts trop importants pour aller à sa pleine puissance et ils commencèrent à perdre espoir de victoire. Soudain un bip sonna à leur écran de contrôle.

-Qu'est ce que c'est Hibiki ? questionna le mage aux parfums.

-Quelqu'un nous appelle par transmission Earkype. Je débute la communication fit-il en actionnant ses boutons virtuels, un écran apparu alors avec le visage d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années avec les yeux bleus et les cheveux noirs qui portait un casque équipé d'un micro.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Ichiya qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un appelle dans une telle situation.

-Je m'appelle Nicolas Sparks, je suis le directeur de recherche et développement de la guilde Blood Justice.

-Blood Justice, la guilde indépendante ?! s'exclama-t-il surpris.

-Tout à fait, si je vous appelle c'est pour vous proposer une alliance entre nos deux groupes pour détruire la Nouvelle Oracion Seis.

-Pourquoi vouloir nous aider ?

-Parce que c'est notre mission de détruire les guildes noires, après tout vous n'avez pas trop le choix vu la situation dans laquelle vous êtes. Nous avons déjà envoyé nos Mantarks pour détruire les sbires de l'ennemi et nous arriverons d'une minute à l'autre, alors à toute à l'heure termina-t-il en coupant la transmission sans même attendre la réponse des membres de Blue Pegasus.

De retour sur le pont les mages aidés par les robots mantas détruisirent les hommes-dragons de la guilde noire, leur destruction était maintenant plus fluide et les mages dépensèrent moins de magie. En quelques minutes tous les robots créés par Dragona furent explosés par la coalition, il ne restait plus que les Mantarks qui volaient en cercle autour du vaisseau pégase.

-On a réussi ! déclara Lucy contente de la victoire de son groupe.

-Oui, on va pouvoir sauver nos amis maintenant continua Yukino avec le même état d'esprit.

-Mais je ne comprends toujours pas d'où sortent ces robots reprit Orga les bras croisés.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais ils nous ont été d'un grand secours répondit Erika avec son sourire habituel.

Puis Ichiya, se mit à parler à travers un haut-parleur pour prévenir les mages de ce qu'il vient d'apprendre.

-À tous les passagers du vaisseau ! Je viens de recevoir un appel d'un membre de Blood Justice qui m'informe que les robots qui sont autour du vaisseau appartiennent à sa guilde et qu'elle a décidé de nous aider à combattre la Nouvelle Oracion Seis !

-Il a bien dit Blood Justice ?! s'exclama Erza, car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait ce nom.

-Tu connais cette guilde ? demanda Kagura après avoir vu la reine des fées aussi surprise.

-Oui Jellal m'en a déjà parlé. C'est une guilde indépendante qui détruit les guildes noires tout en volant leur matériel afin d'accroître sa puissance.

-Tu crois qu'on peut leur faire confiance ? interrogea Bacchus avec un air méfiant.

-Personnellement je pense que oui répondit Cherrya. C'est grâce à leurs robots que je n'ai pas été blessée et que j'ai pu soigner Jubia.

-J'aperçois quelque chose au loin à six heures interrompit Rufus qui était toujours en haut du mat. Et ça se rapproche à grande vitesse.

Tous les mages se mirent à l'arrière du pont et virent une forme noire se rapprocher de plus en plus de leur position. Tous se demandèrent ce que c'était et ils virent un vaisseau en forme de raie manta noire avec le même emblème que sur les Mantarks. Il se mit à gauche du vaisseau pégase. Les mages furent impressionnés par un tel moyen de transport.

-C'est comme pour Grimoire Heart déclara Lucy en observant attentivement. Le QG de leur guilde se déplace en permanence.

-Jellal m'a dit que la particularité de cette guilde était qu'elle est réputée comme insaisissable et qu'elle cassait les pieds aux membres du Conseil qui les considèrent comme des criminels.

-Pourquoi ? Ils ne font rien de mal, au contraire ils rendent service à la population en détruisant les guildes noires intervint la mages aux plantes.

-C'est vrai, mais comme Crime Sorcière, elle ne respecte pas le pacte de non-agression entre guildes même si leur cible sont les guildes noires expliqua la rousse.

Dans le vaisseau de Blood Justice, trois des quatre principaux membres de la guilde étaient réunis dans une salle futuriste où ils pouvaient voir l'extérieur avec une vitre comme celle de la guilde noire Grimoire Heart. Cette salle se trouvait tout à l'avant du vaisseau manta. Au fond assis sur un grand fauteuil en cuir marron, un homme d'une trentaine d'années observait le vaisseau d'à côté.Il portait une veste en cuir gris avec un pull rouge. Autour de lui il y avait deux personnes un homme et une femme en train de taper sur un clavier et semblaient très concentrés. L'homme avait un pull gris et un casque sur les oreilles de la même couleur équipé d'un micro. Cela devait être la principale pièce du vaisseau. Puis un jeune homme entra dans la pièce par une porte automatique à droite.

-On vient de rejoindre le bombardier magique Christina 2 informa-t-il en entrant.

-Nous le savions déjà Flynn, pas la peine de nous le répéter répondit la femme brune avec un ton froid.

-Toujours aussi directe Warria, tu ne changeras donc jamais répondit-il avec lassitude.

-Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui change de fusil d'épaule si ça te dérange on peut toujours en découdre dans le simulateur menaça-t-elle exaspérée.

-C'est quand tu veux moi je suis prêt ! rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire de trois kilomètres qui rappelle celui de Natsu.

-Arrêtez tous les deux, ce n'est pas le moment de s'engueuler intervint le maître avec une voix calme.

-Euh compris maître rétorquèrent-ils sans discuter.

-Je propose qu'ont aillent rendre une petite visite à ces mages afin que l'on mette au point une stratégie pour le combat. Warria tu peux nous téléporter tous les quatre sur le pont de leur vaisseau expliqua-t-il en se levant se son fauteuil et en s'avançant au milieu de la pièce.

-À vos ordres rétorqua la brune. Sparks tu viens ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Euh oui d'accord répondit-il avec la même expression en enlevant son casque.

-Pourquoi elle est gentille seulement avec lui ? songea Flynn qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa partenaire.

Les quatre mages se réunirent au centre de la pièce qui avait les murs bleu foncé. La brune joignit ses mains et de la magie blanche en sortit.

-Téléportation fit-elle et les quatre mages se transformèrent en un essaim de petits orbes blancs qui disparurent avant de réapparaître derrière les mages qui continuèrent à regarder le vaisseau.

-Vous nous cherchez? demanda Soren en voyant tous les mages de dos.

Puis tous les mages furent surpris, voire même effrayés d'entendre une voix inconnue dans leur dos. Lucy avait même réagi en poussant son célèbre cri de stupeur.

-Mais comment vous êtes arrivés là ?! Vous n'êtes même pas sorti du vaisseau ! interrogea la blonde qui ne comprenait pas.

-Une simple magie de téléportation répondit la brune calmement.

-Désolé on ne voulait pas vous faire peur continua le jeune homme brun en riant.

-Nous sommes venus pour nous présenter afin de combattre ensemble et pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu expliqua le maître.

-Nous comprenons c'est tout à fait normal rétorqua la reine des fées d'une voix sérieuse, puis elle vit l'homme aux cheveux noirs la dévisager en réfléchissant. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ton visage m'est assez familier.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que son visage me dit quelque chose, on ne se serait pas déjà rencontrés avant ? continua le jeune homme aux yeux verts en regardant la mage chevalier.

-Je ne pense pas sinon je m'en souviendrai répondit la rousse d'une voix simple.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, passons aux présentations. Je suis Vincent Soren le maître de Blood Justice déclara-t-il. Voici les trois directeurs de ma guilde.

-Je m'appelle Clarisse Warria et je suis la directrice administrative et des renseignements.

-Moi je suis Nicolas Sparks, directeur de la recherche et du développement.

-Et moi je m'appelle Steven Flynn, directeur de la sécurité.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance répondit la reine des fées.

-Maintenant que cela est fait, passons au plus important: la neutralisation de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis reprit le maître.

-Avez-vous une idée de comment on peut s'introduire dans un tel mastodonte ? interrogea Léon.

-On vous le dira le moment voulu. Votre vaisseau a été mis dans un sale état après l'attaque des sbires de l'ennemi, il n'arrivera jamais à suivre notre vaisseau. Il parviendra encore moins à rattraper celui de l'ennemi.

-Vous voulez que l'on monte dans votre vaisseau ? questionna Lisanna.

-On va faire encore mieux que ça regarder.

Le maître de la guilde indépendante ouvrit sa main et une sphère blanche argentée apparut puis il la lança dans les airs.

-Ti : Manteau de titane !

La sphère envoya plusieurs rayons de la même couleur qui colmata les trous causer par les robots sur la coque du vaisseau pégase par un alliage argenté aussi léger que résistant.

-Voilà, il est comme neuf termina-t-il sous le regard impressionné des autres 'en pensez vous ?

-C'est incroyable cette magie ! fit la constellationniste blonde bouche bée.

-C'est quand même un maître de guilde. Ce n'est pas une personne à sous-estimer répondit Steven en souriant.

-Grâce à votre parfum de l'amitié nous allons pouvoir contre-attaquer. Hibiki, il est temps de montré ce que Christina 2 a dans le ventre ! remercia le mage aux parfums.

-Attendez une minute interrompit Soren. On doit discuter de quelques détails avant de se mettre en route.


	50. Opération infiltration

-De quoi voulez-vous parler ? demanda Ichiya qui était déjà prêt à partir.

-Il faut qu'on établisse un plan d'attaque pour infiltrer le vaisseau ennemi. Je vais y aller vite afin qu'on ne perde pas de temps car la guilde noire vient de détruire la guilde Blue Pegasus.

-QUOI ?! s'exclamèrent les mages qui n'était pas au courant de la catastrophe.

-Et pas seulement la guilde continua Sparks. Toute la ville n'est plus qu'un immense cratère fumant après leur attaque.

Tous les mages furent un peu dépités d'apprendre qu'ils n'ont rien pu faire pour sauver la guilde des pégases. Rufus, Ichiya et Hibiki étaient les plus touchés par cette nouvelle. Soren reprit la parole afin d'apaiser les esprits.

-Si on suit la logique de l'ennemi, d'autres guildes risquent d'être rayés de la carte si nous ne faisons rien.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on attends pour... commença Flynn avant d'être interrompu par Warria qui lui couvra la bouche comme un gamin sous les regards amusés des mages surtout celui de Lucy à qui cela lui rappelait quelqu'un.

-Tais-toi bon sang ! T'es vraiment impatient toi ! grogna la brune avec un ton exaspéré.

Le maître soupira avant de reprendre là où il était car il avait une grande patience.

-D'après nos statistiques, il semblent que la principale motivation de l'ennemi soit la vengeance.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? interrogea Léon intéressé et curieux.

-Sparks, éclaire donc leurs lanternes ordonna Soren avec un sourire.

-A vos ordres répondit l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Il fit apparaître un écran bleu avec un clavier Earkype et se mit à taper plusieurs informations dessus. Puis plusieurs images avec des photos des membres de la guilde noire et il présenta toutes les infos qu'ils avaient sur eux.

-Commençons par le commencement déclara-t-il en toute logique. Nous savons que l'ennemi est divisé en six adversaires, nous avons peut-être l'avantage du nombre mais il ne faut surtout pas sous-estimer leurs membres qui sont des adversaires redoutables.

-Oui c'est évident confirma Carla accompagné des autres exeeds.

-Tout d'abord, nous avons Brain, l'ancien chef et maître de l'ancienne Oracion Seis qui a été vaincue en 784 lorsqu'il voulait utiliser le Nirvana afin d'anéantir le monde. Il fut enfermé dans une prison du Conseil avant qu'il ne s'évade par des moyens inconnus expliqua-t-il en montrant une photo du mage concerné.

-Quelqu'un l'aurait aidé à s'évader ? interrogea Kagura.

-Probablement car il était dans une zone de très haute sécurité confirma Clarisse. En fait il ne s'est pas évadé seul mais avec plusieurs autres prisonniers extrêmement dangereux.

-Cela veut dire qu'il y a des criminels en liberté en ce moment ? rétorqua Lucy. On ne risque pas qu'être tranquilles avant un moment...

-Dragona qui avait pour ancien nom Daphné était une scientifique qui voulait prouver l'existence et la puissance des dragons. Elle avait pour cela enfermé Natsu Dragnir dans un dragon artificiel comme aujourd'hui mais ce dernier avait réussi à s'échapper aidé par ses compagnons de la guilde Fairy Tail, elle aussi s'est évadé présenta-t-il avec une photo où la scientifique avait une de ses friandises dans la bouche.

-Elle est revenue pour se venger, c'est sûr répondit la reine des fées.

-Elle m'a prit Grey Jubia va la tuer pour ça ! hurla la mage d'eau en envoyant un jet d'eau vers l'écran où on apercevait la savante mais celui-ci fut dévié soudainement sous les regards surpris des autres mages.

Ces derniers virent la main de Clarisse entouré de lumière blanche un peu comme la magie de Minerva et la brune fit un sourire en voyant la bleue en colère.

-Je vois que tu as le sang chaud déclara-t-elle avec un ton calme. Mais comme je l'ai dit à Flynn, ne sois pas impatiente, si ça te fais plaisir, je n'attaquerai pas Dragona si je la trouve en premier.

-Garde ton sang froid Jubia reprit Erza qui voulait connaître la suite.

-Bien, les deux prochains sont d'anciens membres d'une autre guilde de l'alliance Baram : Kain Hikaru et Rustyrose, ils viennent de Grimoire Heart qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui car elle a été vaincue par Fairy Tail en décembre 784. Ces deux mages maîtrise la magie perdue comme nous et sont donc très puissants. Il ne faut surtout pas se fier à leur apparence, sinon c'est la défaite assurée.

-Ces deux idiots sont les seuls rescapés de leur ancienne guilde, ils ne seront pas facile à vaincre... pensa la mage Take Over.

-Minerva Orland est une ancienne mage de la guilde Sabertooth qui a été dissoute il y a deux ans après leur défaite aux Jeux. Elle et son père Jienma ont mystérieusement disparus après l'attaque des dragons et de la porte Eclipse.

-Comment êtes-vous au courant de cette histoire ? Je croyais que Dranbalt avait effacé la mémoire des gens après l'attaque interrompit Erza.

-Il faut que vous sachiez une chose rétorqua Soren. Rien n'échappe à Blood Justice, nous avons observés l'attaque depuis notre vaisseau afin de récolter des informations.

-Des informations pour quoi ? demanda la blonde.

-Désolé c'est hautement confidentiel, mais croyez-moi ce n'est rien qui puisse vous nuire. Sachez que nous partageons le même objectif que nos confrères de Crime Sorcière : Tuer Zeleph.

-Pourquoi, a vous aussi il vous a causé des problèmes ?

-C'est une longue histoire...rétorqua à son tour Flynn avait un léger ton triste.

-Enfin pour en revenir à Minerva reprit Sparks pour changer de sujet. Sachez qu'elle maîtrise une magie très puissante, liée à l'espace comme celle de Warria. Tu dois être mieux informée que nous vu que tu l'a vaincue n'est ce pas Erza ?

-Oui en effet répondit-elle d'un ton calme.

-Mademoiselle... soupira Lector en la voyant sur l'image qui date du dernier jour des Jeux d'il y a deux ans.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lector, on saura la sauver ! consola Happy en le voyant.

-Fro pense la même chose !

-Le dernier membre de la guilde est malheureusement un membre actuel de Fairy Tail : Grey Fullbuster. D'après les récentes informations que nous avons reçus, il est possédé par un esprit qui était enfermé dans un sceptre en forme de crâne : Klodoa, qui était le septième membre de l'ancienne Oracion Seis.

-Grey... pensa la bleue dégoûtée de savoir qu'il appartient au camp ennemi.

-Nous avons établi un lien avec ces six mages : ils sont tous motivés par la vengeance. Comme leur première cible était une guilde qui a vaincue l'ancienne Oracion Seis, j'ai bien peur que leurs deux prochaines cibles sont Lamia Scale et Fairy Tail.

Les mages furent tous stupéfaits d'apprendre que la guilde noire ne comptait pas en rester là. Les membres de Lamia Scale pensaient à leur guilde et surtout quelle catastrophe ce serait si elle était détruite comme les membres de Fairy Tail.

-Il faut à tout prix les empêcher de faire ça ! s'exclama Orga avec une vois très grave.

-Oui c'est pour ça que j'ai concocté un plan pour s'infiltrer dans leur vaisseau expliqua Sparks en tapant sur son clavier et montrant une sorte de simulation virtuelle de ce qui va se passer avec un dragon posé au sol le vaisseau manta et le vaisseau pégase en vol. Regardez, tout d'abord notre guilde va percer un trou dans la coque de leur vaisseau à l'endroit qui est le plus vulnérable. Ensuite les mages de Blood Justice seront téléportés à l'aide de Warria et de sa magie directement à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Quant à vous, vous vous poserez au niveau du trou pour vous y glisser. Mais attention, il va falloir être rapide car aussitôt qu'ils verrons que nous avons attaquer leur vaisseau ils n'hésiterons pas à envoyer leurs sbires, ou pire détruire votre pégase aussi bien que vous pouvez écraser une mouche.

-Cela m'a l'air pas mal comme plan fit Erza avec sérénité et l'air confiante.

-Tu rigoles ! s'écria Lucy. C'est vachement risqué !

-Tu vois un autre moyen ? demanda le mage Earkype.

-Oui pourquoi votre mage ne peux pas nous téléporter nous aussi dans le vaisseau ?

-Parce que j'ai juste suffisamment de puissance pour téléporter avec moi tous les passagers de notre guilde. Si jamais je prends un bagage de plus cela peut s'avérer dangereux aussi bien pour moi que pour vous expliqua-t-elle avec sérieux.

-Nous comprenons cela, nous acceptons votre plan confirma la reine des fées.

-Eh ! C'est moi qui suis censé dire ça vu que je suis le chef ! s'exclama Ichiya.

-On n'a jamais décidé ça répondit Erza d'un ton direct et qui était la mieux placé pour être le leader de la coalition.

-Bien vu que tout est réglé nous repartons dans notre vaisseau termina Soren et Clarisse téléporta ses associés à l'endroit où ils étaient partis.

Du côté du Méga-Dragonoïde, ce dernier était toujours dans le cratère où il y avait une ville il n'y a pas si longtemps. Les membres de Blue Pegasus ainsi que les habitants de la cité étaient effondrés de voir ça depuis la colline voisine. C'était quand même leur maison, leur foyer qu'on avait réduit à néant, n'importe qui serait désespéré après une telle tragédie. Pour les mages noirs c'était le contraire, Dragona était heureuse de voir ces minables privé de leur domicile. Elle se fichait complètement qu'il y avait aussi dans le lot des innocents qui n'avait rien à voir avec la guilde officielle. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était son chef d'oeuvre.

-Pourquoi on ne repart pas tout de suite ? demanda Minerva. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

-Ça prend du temps pour recharger les batteries et aussi pour faire refroidir les moteurs expliqua la scientifique. Nous repartirons d'ici quelques minutes. Pour passer le temps regarde le paysage ou plutôt de ce qu'il en reste rétorqua-t-elle en poussant un rire horrible pour les oreilles, elle était fière de sa blague.

-Tout se passe comme prévu, d'ici quelques minutes, Lamia Scale et Fairy Tail ne seront plus que de l'histoire ancienne reprit le maître de la guilde noire, en poussant un rire maléfique.

-Cette fois rien ni personne ne se mettra en travers de notre chemin continua Grey qui était à côté de la scientifique.

-Au fait, j'allais oublier de vous le dire, reprit Dragona en voyant sur son tableau de bord l'icône "Cyborgs 100%". Les cyborgs sont à présents terminés.

-Une bonne nouvelle de plus, c'est ce que j'appelle la cerise sur le gâteau commenta Rustyrose. Mon coeur en tremble d'émotion.

Dans la pièce sombre qui se trouvait sous celle des dragons slayers. Les capsules où se trouve les huit personnes s'ouvrèrent en dégageant un peu de fumée et ceux-ci ouvrirent les yeux. Une nouvelle menace est née.

Retour sur la coalition des mages qui s'est mise en route à la vitesse maximum. Il y avait le vaisseau de Blood Justice devant suivi par le Christina 2. Cette fois, ils n'avaient pas les hommes-dragons pour les retenir ce qui était une bonne chose. La ville où se trouvait la guilde des pégases et donc le dragon était à présent en vue, Soren rassembla tous les mages du vaisseau dans la salle principale qui était une trentaine à peu près. Clarisse, Steven et les autres membres étaient maintenant en tenue de mission qui était une combinaison grise foncé avec des gants, une ceinture, des bottes et un sorte de gilet pare-balles de couleur noire avec l'emblème de Blood Justice du côté du coeur. Leur tenue était plus militarisé qu'avant. Ils avaient des pistolets et autres gadgets accrochés à leur ceinture, et leur Chronostick à leur poignet droit. Le maître de la guilde prit la parole car l'heure était venue de passer à l'attaque.

-Votre attention tout le monde, cette fois-ci notre mission est de détruire une guilde noire très puissante et vous connaissez les deux objectifs habituels de notre guilde quand on détruit une guilde noire ?

-On les mets hors d'état de nuire et on s'empare de leur matériel monsieur ! répondirent-t-ils tous en choeur tel une armée.

-Bien, nous allons bientôt arriver dans le périmètre de localisation de l'ennemi, Sparks passe le Black Manta en mode furtif.

-A vos ordres maître répondit ce dernier en tapant sur son clavier et le vaisseau était maintenant invisible depuis l'extérieur.

Les mages de la coalition virent le vaisseau de la guilde indépendante disparaître, cela signifie qu'ils étaient maintenant en territoire ennemi, le combat allait maintenant débuter. Ils voyaient avec stupeur la ville des Blue Pegasus réduite en cendre avec au centre le Méga-Dragonoïde. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur si ils voulaient sauver leurs amis de la mort.

-Préparez-vous tout le monde ! Une fois qu'ils auront trouvé une ouverture, on pourra entrer ! déclara la reine des fées en brandissant une épée.

-Compris ! répondirent les mages en se mettant en position sur le pont.

Pour les mages noirs, leur radar indiquait qu'un objet volant arrivait à grande vitesse. Dragona fut énervé rien que d'apprendre cette nouvelle, ses hommes-dragons auraient échoués ? Elle tapa sur son clavier et vit au loin le bombardier magique arriver et flambant neuf.

-Non ! C'est impossible ! Avec les dégâts qu'il a reçu il ne devrait pas pouvoir allez bien loin ! s'exclama la scientifique en affichant l'écran où on voyait le vaisseau pégase.

-Je croyais que tes hommes-dragons devaient les ralentir, ils les ont tous détruits ? demanda Grey.

-Si c'est le cas ils devraient être loin et morts d'épuisement ou encore mieux morts d'un écrasement de vaisseau. Mon plan était infaillible !

-On fait quoi alors Daphné ? questionna Kain et la scientifique le regarda d'un très mauvais oeil.

-Comment tu m'as appelé la ? grogna-t-elle d'une voix meurtrière.

-Ah euh excuse ça m'a échappé...

-Tous ceux qui osent m'appeler par ce nom je les atomise avec mon dragon quels qu'ils soient est ce que c'est clair ?! hurla-t-elle en se décrochant la mâchoire.

-Euh oui... rétorqua l'homme imposant qui avait vraiment peur de mettre en colère la femme aux cheveux verts foncés.

-Puisque ces avortons sont venus jusqu'ici je vais leur préparer un petit comité d'accueil reprit-elle en tapant sur son clavier de commande.

Puis à nouveau des trous apparurent sur le dragon et d'autres hommes-dragons en sortirent pour attaquer le vaisseau pégase. Ils s'envolèrent sous les yeux des mages de la coalition et de Blood Justice.

-Ils ont encore envoyé leurs hommes-dragons, comme je l'avais prévu... déclara Sparks en voyant ça sur son écran.

-On va donc leur envoyer nos Mantarks pour s'amuser avec eux continua le maître qui s'est assis sur son fauteuil, avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

-Tout de suite rétorqua le mage Earkype en tapant sur son clavier.

Une trappe s'ouvrit sous le vaisseau invisible de la guilde indépendante et plusieurs robots mantas en sortirent. Les mages noirs n'y comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait et d'où sortaient ces créatures robots qui étaient en train de combattre les hommes-dragons.

-Maintenant que la diversion est en place, je m'occupe de faire une issue pour nos chers alliés ajouta Sparks et il lança un scan sur le Méga-Dragonoïde qui avait toujours les trous ouverts pour laisser passer ses robots. Voyons un peu où se trouve ton point faible analysa-t-il et un viseur rouge se déplaça de trou en trou très rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur celui qui était le plus en bas et il se mit à clignoter. Ici ! Il est sur son coté droit à la base de la queue.

-Bien joué répliqua le maître. Déploie le canon polarisateur de magie : le Jupiter !

-A vos ordres.

-Les deux idiots de Grimoire Heart vont être verts quand ils vont savoir qu'on a piqué leur canon sur l'épave qu'est leur vaisseau ria Steven.

Un canon noir avec des barreaux blancs sortit de l'avant du vaisseau qui était toujours invisible. De la magie bleu foncé entouré de noir se concentra au bout pendant quelque secondes avant d'être propulsé en un rayon surpuissant qui frappa pile poil au niveau du trou ce qui secoua un peu les mages noirs à l'intérieur.

-Wahh ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! s'écria Kain qui tomba secoué par le coup.

-Quelqu'un nous a envoyé un rayon surpuissant qui a fragilisé le flanc tribord. Mais ils n'espère pas détruire mon Méga-Dragonoïde avec cette piqûre de moustique quand même ? rigola-t-elle pensant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave.

Une fois l'attaque du rayon effectuée, il y avait un trou suffisamment grand pour que des mages passent mais de loin il avait l'air minuscule. Le Black Manta se mit en mode visible une fois sa tâche effectué.

-Ils ont réussi ! lança Erika en voyant le résultat.

-Très bien, il faut mettre le vaisseau en position maintenant fit Ichiya en prenant les commandes.

Le Christina 2 se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait le trou tout en évitant les attaques des hommes-dragons et en faisant attention aux mouvements du dragon artificiel. Le trou était maintenant à gauche du vaisseau.

-Vite tout le monde sautez ! ordonna Erza qui fut la première à le faire équipé de son armure de la roue céleste.

Tout les mages sautèrent dans le trou, il y avait suffisamment de place pour qu'ils puissent y entrer tous en même temps. Ils furent suivi par les exeeds, les seuls qui sont restés dans le vaisseau étaient Ichiya et Hibiki.

-Ils ont réussi à entrer déclara Sparks.

-Warria emmène tout les passagers du vaisseau dans celui de l'ennemi ordonna Soren.

-Et vous maître Soren ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Je reste avec Sparks pour m'occuper de la flotte aérienne et pour surveiller le vaisseau, partez sans nous.

-Bien rétorqua-t-elle en se mettant en position de téléportation avec les mains couvert d'une lumière blanche. Puis elle téléporta les membres de Blood Justice dans le Méga-Dragonoïde.

A l'extérieur les vaisseau de Blood Justice et de Blue Pegasus s'éloignèrent du dragon artificiel car celui-ci commençait à décoller. Les mages noirs ne se doutaient pas qu'il y avait des intrus et Dragona pensait qu'ils avaient battu en retraite car leur attaque avait échoué. Ils reprirent leur route sans rien dire.

Les mages avaient sauté dans un trou venant à un des nombreux couloirs qui parcourait le Méga-Dragonoïde tel un système de circulation sanguin. Tous était au sol pour se remettre de leur chute un peu douloureuse pour certaines.

-Aïe, ils auraient dû prévoir des coussins à l'arrivée déclara Lucy en soulageant son dos.

-Au moins nous sommes tous ensemble c'est déjà ça continua Carla.

-Il faut maintenant qu'on retrouve nos amis proposa Erika.

-On veut bien mais par où il faut aller ? C'est un vrai labyrinthe ce dragon répliqua Cherrya.

Soudain une barre de téléchargement bleue apparurent au dessus des têtes des mages de la coalition et qui se remplissait totalement.

-Je sais maintenant où il faut aller ! s'exclama Happy.

-Tout le monde le sais maintenant intervint une voix qui était celle de Sparks et qui parlait par télépathie. Je vous ai indiqué le chemin pour aller à l'endroit où le taux de magie était le plus élevé. Il se situe au coeur du Méga-Dragonoïde. Normalement vous trouverez vos amis là-bas.

-Où sont les membres de Blood Justice ? demanda Kagura qui s'aperçut de leur absence.

-Warria les a téléportés ailleurs afin qu'on puisse couvrir plus de terrain, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Ok merci de ton aide rétorqua Erza. Maintenant en route tout le monde !

-D'accord ! firent-t-ils en même temps.

Les mages commencèrent leur route à travers les couloirs aux murs violets et au sol gris. AU plafond, il y avait ces tuyaux transparents où circulait de la magie multicolore. Les mages les suivirent afin d'accéder à la source de l'énergie. Ils virent une porte automatique fermé, Erza qui était devant appuya sur la bouton d'à côté mais une alarme se déclencha et une lumière rouge illumina le couloir. Dragona et les autres mages noirs dans la salle de contrôle sursautèrent.

-Quoi ?! Mais qu'est que ça veux dire ?! s'exclama la scientifique puis elle entra les coordonnés de l'endroit où l'alarme s'est déclenché pour activer la caméra de surveillance. Elle vit les mages en vue plongée et même Happy qui lui tira la langue. Ces avortons ont réussi à entrer dans le vaisseau !

-Je me demande comment ils ont fait, il n'y a pas d'issue où ils auraient pu se faufiler comme des rats répliqua le maître.

-Pas la peine de paniquer, j'active le système de sécurité !

La porte que les mages voulaient ouvrir resta fermé ce qui exaspéra Orga qui préféré une autre méthode à savoir la méthode "Poing du dieu foudroyant" qui explosa la porte en mille morceaux. Les mages continuèrent de courir dans le couloir et virent des hommes-dragons sur leur chemin. Bacchus en explosa deux avec sa technique de paume et Cherrya trois avec son rugissement. On dirait que rien ne pouvait arrêter nos mages qui déjouèrent tout les pièges du système de sécurité.

-On dirait que ton système de sécurité est en train de foirer Dragona commenta Brain en constatant les dégâts.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je leur ai préparé un petit cadeau de bienvenue répliqua la scientifique l'air sérieuse et confiante.

Les mages continuèrent leur route où ils virent une porte blindée où était écrit "Laboratoire d'extraction".

-Ils sont là c'est sûr ! lança Happy en lisant ce qui était écrit.

-Sting, je viens te sauver ! rétorqua Lector avec détermination.

-On y est enfin arrivé, tu es prête Cherrya ? interrogea le god slayer de la foudre.

-Ok c'est parti Orga !

-Sort combiné : Canon divin orageux !

L'attaque transperça la porte blindé comme l'aurait fait une lance et les mages s'y précipitèrent pour entrer et ils virent quelque chose qu'ils ne s'apprêtaient pas à voir.

-Intrusion détectée déclara une voix qui ressemblait très pour très à celle de Natsu. Élimination immédiate.

-Non c'est pas possible, dîtes moi que je rêve... souffla Lisanna qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Ils virent des sortes de répliques des dragon slayers au milieu de la salle où on extrait l'énergie des vrais dragon slayers qui étaient toujours enfermés dans leur cellule d'absorption.

-Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Erza qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

-Mon nom est Natsu Dragnir répondit l'individu ressemblant comme deux goutte d'eau au dragon slayer de feu.

-Skyron Dust.

-Wendy Marvel.

-Gajeel Redfox.

-Luxus Drear.

-Sting Eucliffe.

-Rogue Cheney.

-Et enfin Cobra.

-QUOI ?! s'écrièrent les mages qui n'arrivaient pas à suivre.

-Nous sommes les huit cyborgs de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis ! Préparez-vous à être éliminés !


	51. Les mages contre les cyborgs

Les mages n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire qu'ils vont combattre des répliques cybernétiques de leurs amis qu'ils voyaient en ce moment même dans leurs capsules en train de flotter dans le liquide et toujours inconscients. Les cyborgs n'avaient pas bougés pour l'instant et ils continuèrent d'observer les mages jusqu'à ce qu'un écran magique apparaissent dans la salle. On y vit Dragona avec son air diabolique de d'habitude.

-Bonjour mes chers mages ! Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec mes magnifiques petits chefs d'œuvres en plus de mon Méga-Dragonoïde.

-C'est vraiment dégueulasse de faire de tels répliques pour nous déstabiliser ! répliqua Erza.

-Merci du compliment c'est clairement dans ce but que je les ait créés. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour vous introduire ici mais je peux vous certifier que vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivants.

-Tu sais où tu te les fous tes menaces ?! répliqua Jubia qui ne pesait pas ses mots.

-De toute façon il suffit qu'on libère nos amis pour que votre plan tombe à l'eau déclara Erika. Qu'est ce qu'on attend Erza ?

-J'allais justement le dire répondit la rousse. On se sépare en deux groupes, l'un libère les dragon slayers, l'autre s'occupe des cyborgs.

-Alors comme ça tu veux les libérer ? fit Cyber-Natsu qui était resté taciturne jusque là.

C'est alors qu'un mur transparent violet clair apparut le long des capsules qui étaient disposées le long de la pièce circulaire sous le regard des mages.

-Je te préviens c'est pas gagné continua-t-il en regardant les mages avec un air menaçant.

-Vous allez connaître la plus grande douleur qui existe en vous faisant battre par la main de ceux que vous aimez reprit la scientifique. Détruisez les cibles que je vous ai préalablement indiqué lors de votre programmation et qu'ils n'en reste rien ! ordonna-t-elle avec un ton diabolique.

-A vos ordres maîtresse répondirent les cyborgs tous en même temps avant de s'élancer vers les mages.

-Que tout le monde se mettent en position déclara la reine des fées. Séparons-nous dans cette grande salle, on arrivera mieux à les vaincre en les affrontant séparément.

-Compris ! répondirent les mages en se dispersant dans la salle.

La salle qui était quand même assez grande pouvait contenir autant de personnes en train de se battre en même temps. Tout d'abord Cyber-Luxus se dirigea vers Orga ce dernier était content que ce soit lui son adversaire mais il voulait affronter le vrai Luxus pas une boîte de conserve lui ressemblant.

-Rugissement du dieu foudroyant !

Le souffle en forme d'éclairs noirs se dirigea vers le blond qui avait toujours un sourire sarcastique sur le visage comme sa maîtresse et ses congénères cybernétiques.

-Bouclier réfléchissant gamma !

Il fit apparaître un sorte de cercle vert devant lui émettant une lumière de la même couleur. Le souffle d'éclairs noirs rebondissait sur le bouclier avant d'être renvoyer à l'expéditeur qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Vague sonique ! envoya-t-il vers le god slayer aux cheveux verts qui fut repoussé sur le mur violet qui le repoussa aussi comme un miroir. Il se releva pour de nouveau faire face au cyborg.

-Je vais te battre moi même sale tas de ferraille ! riposta-t-il en envoya un rayon d'éclairs noirs.

-C'est pitoyable répondit le cyber mage de foudre en esquivant le rayon d'un pas léger sur le côté.

Cyber-Luxus courra vers le god slayer et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de ce dernier et le projetant au sol. Il le regarda avec un air hautain et il considérait son adversaire comme un insecte qu'il fallait écraser.

De son côté Cyber-Cobra avait choisi Jubia comme victime de sa magie des sons il se plaça juste devant elle afin qu'elle voit la puissance des soldats de Dragona.

-Je ne vais pas me faire battre par cette espèce de boîte de conserve ! S'écria-t-elle avant d'envoyer un jet d'eau surpuissant vers le robot dragon slayer du poison.

Cependant celui-ci semblait avoir prévu le coup et claqua ses doigts et une forte vibration sonore se propagea dans toute la salle mais comme Jubia était la plus près de l'attaque elle mit ses mains surs ses oreilles et quand elle observait le cyborgs son regard était un peu flou à cause des troubles sensoriels dû au volume sonore.

-Jubia est ce que tu vas bien ? demanda la reine des fées qui voyait la bleue à genoux.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter pour les autres et bats toi ! intervint Cyber-Gajeel en se dirigeant vers la rousse qui était accompagné de Kagura. Averse de limaille de fer !

Il fit apparaître de la limaille de fer avec sa magie du magnétisme de la poussière de fer qui prit la forme de petites sphères qui foncèrent vers les mages épéistes. La rousse prit le bouclier de l'armure adamantine pour se protéger des éclats de fer mais l'attaque était trop puissante et ne pouvait pas tenir longtemps. Kagura sauta et se dirigea vers le dragon slayer d'acier pour lui porter un coup d'épée mais celui-ci dévia son coup vers le sol avec sa magie vu que son sabre était en fer.

-Désolé mais c'est moi qui vais te découper ! Lames de limaille de fer !

La limaille changea de forma pour prendre l'apparence d'épées qui se dirigèrent vers la bretteuse qui avait du mal à parer avec son sabre et une lame la toucha à la hanche gauche et du sang coula à cause du coup.

-Kagura ! s'écria Erza qui voyait sa camarade blessée.

-Tu devrais de préoccuper de ton propre sort ! répliqua le cyborg qui envoya une vague de limaille de fer qui engloutit les deux épéistes.

Cyber-Skyron envoya des petits dragons de diamant vers Rufus et Léon car il avait directement choisi ses deux là comme adversaires une fois que sa maîtresse lui avait donné l'ordre d'attaquer. Les deux autres mages matérialistes décidèrent de s'associer pour contrer le cyber dragon slayer de cristal. Ils contrèrent les dragons avec deux boucliers de glaces dont l'un était la copie de celui de Grey.

-Pas question d'encore me faire battre par une magie de construction ! clama le mage de glace.

-Je me souviens de cette magie de construction qui matérialisait les désirs de son utilisateur continua l'homme au chapeau.

-Libellules de glaces ! lança le mage aux cheveux argentés, déterminé.

-Pluie d'étoiles ! envoya le mage de Blue Pegasus.

-Vous me faites presque pitié, Dôme de diamant !

Il créa un dôme qui bloqua toutes les attaques des deux mages et le jeune blond riposta avec des épées de diamant qui tranchèrent les mages qui finirent au sol sous le regard impitoyable du cyber mage de cristal.

-Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous ! Chaînes de diamant !

Deux cercles magiques blancs apparurent au bout de ses mains et plusieurs chaînes en sortirent et s'enroulèrent autour des mages matérialistes. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'échapper ni utiliser leur magie car leur mains aussi étaient immobilisées par les chaînes adamantines qui étaient dures.

Cyber-Rogue avait les deux constellationnistes du groupe dans son viseur intégré dans son corps. Il se dirigea vers elles a toute vitesse qui étaient préparées à combattre encore en équipe.

-Tu es prête Yukino ? interrogea la blonde tout en ne quittant pas le brun des yeux en sortant une clé d'or.

-Euh oui répondit la blanche qui avait un peu hésité mais elle savait que ce Rogue là n'était pas le vrai.

-Ouvre toi porte des esprits ! Viens à moi Taurus !

-Ouvre toi porte des esprits ! Viens à moi Pisces !

Les deux esprits apparurent en même temps et foncèrent vers le cyber mage des ombres. Il esquiva le double coup de tête des poissons et le coup de labrys en sautant puis il se posta devant les esprits et posa sa main sur le sol.

-Créature de l'ombre : Hydre !

L'ombre du cyborg s'allongea et un serpent géant noir avec des yeux blancs en sorti et immobilisa les deux poissons de la même taille en se séparant en deux hydres et en les ligotant avec de l'ombre. De son côté Cyber-Rogue se transforma en ombre avec sa magie secondaire et attaqua Taurus par derrière avec une attaque physique et l'immobilisa avec des fouets qui sortit de son ombre. Les deux esprits disparurent à cause de l'attaque.

-Maintenant c'est à votre tour les filles déclara le cyborg en se tournant vers les deux constellationnistes et en déployant des fouets d'ombres qui les ligotèrent et les immobilisèrent au sol.

Erika se retrouva contre la personne avec laquelle elle avait passé des super moments il y a deux jours, enfin c'était plutôt la réplique de cette personne : Cyber-Sting. Ce dernier avait prit la mage des plantes pour cible de sa magie d'invisibilité. La blonde lui envoya plusieurs sorts mais le cyber dragon slayer se mettait en mode invisible à chaque fois. Il réapparut devant elle.

-Ronces épineuses !

La sirène mit sa main sur le sol et plusieurs ronces vertes en surgit pour se diriger vers le blond cendré qui se mit encore une fois en mode invisible puis il réapparut juste derrière elle avec de l'énergie transparente dans sa main droite.

-Champ de force !

Il envoya un rayon transparent qui projeta la blonde dans les airs et elle ricocha sur le mur violet comme un rayon de lumière sur un miroir. Elle était ventre à terre et regardait le cyborg avec un air déterminé et elle refusait d'abandonner. Elle se releva difficilement en regardant son adversaire.

-Éclats terrestres ! riposta-t-elle en envoyant plusieurs morceaux de roches vers le cyborg qui vit l'attaque avec arrogance.

-Ne me fais pas rire avec cette attaque de débutante ! ria-t-il en se protégeant avec un mur transparent. Champ de force !

Il changea l'aspect du mur qui prit la forme d'un fouet qui saisit la sirène par les jambes et la projeta sur le mur violet avec violence.

Cherrya se retrouva face à son homologue dragon slayer robotisé : Cyber-Wendy. Cette dernière se dirigea vers la god slayer en lévitant grâce au vent et lui envoya une tornade grise qui arriva si rapidement que la mage de Lamia Scale n'avait pas le temps d'esquiver et fut projeté sur le mur violet et elle ricocha aussitôt dessus.

-Mais c'est quoi ce mur bizarre ? demanda Happy qui voyait ses compagnons ricocher contre celui-ci.

-J'espère que cela vous plaît répondit Dragona qui observait le combat comme si elle était au cinéma. Ce mur miroir renvoie aussi bien les sorts que les attaques physiques et aucune magie ne peut le détruire.

-Attaque boréale du dieu céleste ! lança la mage aux cheveux framboise.

La cyber mage céleste esquiva son attaque en lévitant rapidement et contre-attaqua aussitôt avec un sort de sa magie climatique.

-Ascendance !

La mage de Lamia Scale fut emporté par cette colonne de vent et heurta le plafond. La cyber dragon slayer la rejoignit dans les airs et lui donna un coup de poing qui projeta la god slayer au sol.

-Wendy... fit Carla en voyant sa réplique qui n'avait aucune pitié comme sa maîtresse.

-Ce n'est pas elle Carla, c'est juste un robot ayant la même apparence et la même magie réconforta Happy qui la vit les larmes aux yeux.

-Je sais mais voir une Wendy agir de cette façon ça reste un cauchemar pour moi.

-Moi aussi c'est dur de voir un Natsu aussi méchant mais il faut croire en nos amis qui se battent pour libérer nos vrais compagnons expliqua-t-il en désignant les dragon slayers inaccessibles derrière le mur miroir.

Cyber-Natsu n'arrêtait pas d'attaquer Bacchus et Lisanna en envoyant plusieurs sorts de sa magie des flammes colorées. La mage Take Over était un peu mal à l'aise d'affronter le mage aux cheveux roses même si elle était consciente que c'était une machine infernale. Bacchus essaya de lui donner un coup de paume au torse mais il l'esquiva très facilement en se déplaçant sur le côté et contre-attaqua.

-Blue Fire !

Des flammes bleues surgirent et enveloppa le mage de Quattro Cerberus et de la glace le recouvrit à quelques endroits de son corps. Mais ses jambes furent entièrement recouvertes par la glace et il ne pouvait plus bouger.

-Animal Soul : Harpie !

Elle changea ses bras en ailes et ses jambes en serres d'aigle et attaqua le cyber dragon slayer par en haut mais elle heurta un mur de flammes grises.

-Le feu gris a pouvoir de la protection ! répliqua-t-il en saisissant la mage transformiste par la gorge et en la mettant au sol sur le dos.

Les cyborgs avaient maintenant un net avantage sur les mages de la coalition. Les mages matérialistes étaient ligotés par les chaînes de diamant, les constellationnistes par les ombres et les épéistes par la limaille de fer qui les recouvraient et les maintenaient au sol. Cherrya était enfermé dans une puissante tornade et Erika était dans une sphère d'énergie invisible. Orga n'arrivait pas à se défendre contre le cyber mage de foudre qui l'attaquait sans relâche comme Jubia qui ne resistait pas face au cyber mage de poison. La situation était vraiment désespérée.

-Alors ? Vous avez vu notre pouvoir ? interrogea Cyber-Natsu en tenant la gorge de la jeune femme. Avec la magie qu'on nous a injecté, nous sommes plus puissants individuellement que tous les dragon slayers réunis.

-Je vois, je comprends mieux tous ces tuyaux qui transportait la magie prélevée ici... songea-t-elle en regardant le visage de son adversaire qui était le même que l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Lisanna réfléchit tout en regardant son adversaire avec un regard franc. Elle savait que ses camarades se s'étaient tous fait battre par leurs adversaires avec une facilité déconcertante. Pourtant elle voyait un truc qui clochait. Elle se remémora toute les paroles de Dragona avant le début du combat. Soudain elle eu comme une illumination et elle avait une idée en tête.

-Écoutes moi bien déclara-t-elle ce qui surpris un peu le robot. Même si tu as la même apparence, la même voix et la même magie. Tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville du vrai Natsu car lui c'est une personne courageuse et qui a un grand sens de l'honneur tout le contraire de toi ! s'écria-t-elle en donnant un coup de poing dans la face du cyborg qui n'avait pas prévu ça pour se dégager.

Puis elle se dirigea à toute vitesse vers Cyber-Wendy en se transformant en lapin violet et la chargea de toutes ses forces. La cyber dragon slayer se prit l'attaque de pleins fouets sans même chercher à se défendre ni à éviter l'attaque. Après cela la tornade qui était autour de Cherrya disparut.

-C'est ça la solution ! Vite tout le monde changez d'adversaire ! indiqua-t-elle et tout le monde compris immédiatement le plan de la mage Take Over.

Orga se dirigea vers Cyber-Rogue qui était toujours en train de ligoter les constellationnistes et lui envoya un rugissement qui le projeta en l'air ce qui libéra ses alliées. De son côté Cherrya utilisa une bourrasque de vent noir pour libérer Léon et Rufus des chaînes de diamant. Lucy et Yukino invoquèrent respectivement Scorpio et Libra pour envoyer un Sand Buster sur Cyber-Gajeel et projeter Cyber-Sting avec de la magie gravitationnelle. Erza s'équipa de son armure de Yuen qui était une tunique élastique violette avec sa hallebarde pour attaquer Cyber-Cobra et elle donna un coup au torse. Kagura utilisa son sabre Archenemy pour donner un coup dans le dos de Cyber-Luxus. Cyber-Skyron, qui s'était relevé, envoya des lances de diamant vers Léon mais Cherrya s'est mise entre lui et l'attaque et envoya un rugissement qui renvoya les lances à l'envoyeur. Cyber-Wendy qui voulu attaquer Cherrya avec un coup de poing fut stoppé par Erika qui la saisit avec des ronces vertes et la ligota avec. Cyber-Natsu, qui en avait raz-le-bol de tout ça, envoya un torrent de flammes rouges vers Bacchus mais elle furent immédiatement éteintes par un jet d'eau de Jubia. Puis la mage d'eau envoya un autre jet d'eau vers le cyber dragon slayer de feu qui fut projeté sur le mur violet et il ricocha dessus.

-Lisanna tu es un vrai génie ! fit Erza en train de battre avec facilité Cyber-Cobra. Les cyborgs de Dragona ont peut-être des tonnes de pouvoirs...

-Mais ils n'ont aucun esprit d'initiatives continua la blanche en train de donner un coup de serres sous sa forme Harpie à Cyber-Gajeel. Rappelles-toi ce qu'a dit Dragona : Détruisez les cibles que je vous ai préalablement indiqué lors de votre programmation. Ils n'ont été programmé pour attaquer et se défendre contre un seul type d'adversaire. Contre les autres ils ne peuvent rien faire.

-Tu vas me payer ça ! envoya le cyber dragon slayer de feu en lançant un torrent de flammes cyan vers Lisanna qui n'a pas pu éviter cette attaque qui était trop rapide. Ne sous-estime pas notre pouvoir ! se vanta-t-il entouré de flammes.

-Même pas un tout petit peu ? riposta Jubia qui envoya une colonne d'eau qui projeta Cyber-Natsu vers le plafond et celui-ci fut immédiatement attaqué par une bourrasque de vent noir signé Cherrya.

Il retomba à côté de Cyber-Wendy qui était ligoté par des ronces. Celles-ci saisirent les membres du cyborg qui fut ligoté à son tour et essayait de se débattre.

-Aide moi espèce d'idiote ! ordonna-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne faisait rien.

-Mais comment ? Je n'ai pas cette attaque dans mes données...

-Sting détruis moi ces plantes ! commanda-t-il en se tournant vers ce dernier.

-Désolé mais Sting est légèrement occupé pour l'instant répondit Léon en montrant le cyber dragon slayer de lumière enfermé dans une prison de glace et qui n'essayait même pas de se débattre.

Les mages de la coalition avaient fini par reprendre l'avantage sur tous les cyborgs qui ne pouvaient as se défendre contre les adversaires dont ils ne connaissaient rien. Cyber-Skyron a été vaincu par Cherrya, Cyber-Gajeel était enflammé par le souvenir du continent de feu de Rufus, Cyber-Cobra était au sol battu par Erza, Cyber-Rogue fut terassé par Bacchus et Cyber-Luxus fut battu par Jubia qui lui envoya un Water Nebula. Après plusieurs sorts, toutes les machines de Dragona étaient hors d'état de nuire par les mages, au sol sans aucun mouvement. Soudain le mur miroir violet clair disparut une fois les cyborgs vaincus.


	52. Libération

Les mages voyaient le mur miroir disparaître de haut en bas dévoilant les dragon slayers enfermés. Maintenant plus rien ne pourra les empêcher de libérer leurs amis et arrêter cette machine infernale. Ils les voyaient tous insconscients en train de flotter dans leur liquide qui pris la couleur de leur magie.

-Est ce qu'ils sont... commença Lisanna qui craignait le pire.

-Non ils sont en vie répondit Erza qui observait bien la magie s'échapper de leurs corps.

-Est ce que vous m'entendez ? annonça une voix dans la tête des mages.

-Hein ? C'est toi Sparks ? répondit la rousse qui avait reconnu la voix du mage de Blood Justice.

-Oui j'ai senti plusieurs secousses magiques dans la zone où vous êtes, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Dragona nous a envoyé des cyborgs qui étaient les répliques des dragon slayers enfermés ici rétorqua la mage Take Over. Mais heureusement on a réussi à tous les vaincre continua-t-elle en les regardant au sol sans aucun mouvement.

-Pour libérer les dragon slayers qu'est ce qu'on fait ? interrogea Orga. On casse tout ou on la joue en finesse ? fit-il avec son poing entouré d'électricité noire.

-Au risque que ça vous explose à la figure et de blesser vos amis je préfère toujours la finesse. Décrivez moi les engins.

-Bah il y a pleins de câbles et de tuyaux dans tout les sens répondit Happy en observant les cellules.

-Avec ça je suis bien avancé, il va falloir être plus précis.

-Regardez ! s'exclama Lisanna en pointant quelque chose du doigt. Il y a une pierre rouge en forme de losange accroché au mur.

-Tu peux nous dire qu'est ce que c'est Sparks ? demanda la reine des fées.

-Attends, je lance un scan de la pièce où vous êtes répondit-il en tapant sur son clavier.

Sur l'écran bleu qu'il a devant lui il vit une pièce circulaire avec huit cellules disposées le long du mur de celle-ci. Un point rouge apparut sur le mur situé au nord de la pièce.

-Cet objet est le noyau de contrôle des cellules d'absorption. Si vous le détruisez, toutes les cellules seront désactivées et vos amis seront libres.

-On ne risque pas de s'écraser si on prive le Méga-Dragonoïde de sa source d'énergie ? interrogea Erika.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas on a tout prévu, après que vous aurez libéré les dragon slayers, le Méga-Dragonoïde aura encore de l'énergie pour quelques minutes, vous rejoindrez Clarisse enfin Warria comme on l'appelle, elle transformera un objet en portail et vous pourrez vous échapper de cet endroit.

-Compris répondit Erza. Qui veut s'en charger ? demanda-t-elle à ses camarades.

-Moi je veux bien répondit Lisanna. Animal Soul : Harpie !

Elle se transforma et fonça vers la pierre rouge avec toute la détermination qu'elle avait. Elle s'envola et transperça la pierre avec ses serres puissantes.

Dragona entendit une sonnerie venant de son écran de contrôle et vit que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le laboratoire d'extraction de magie. Elle tapa sur son clavier et vit les mages debout et ses cyborgs vaincus.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Dragona ? demanda Brain qui voyait qu'il y avait un problème.

-Ils ont réussi à vaincre mes cyborgs, et maintenant ils s'attaquent au noyau d'extraction grogna-t-elle en serrant les dents tellement elle était en rage.

-Je savais que tu aurais dû mettre toute ta puissance dès le début continua Grey.

-Oh non on va s'écraser ! paniqua Kain en bougeant dans tout les sens.

-Ferme là abruti ! Répliqua la scientifique en gardant son calme ce qui fit taire l'ancien mage de Grimoire Heart. Il ne faut pas s'alarmer, mettez vous en position où vous savez, moi je reste ici pour diriger le Méga-Dragonoïde.

-D'accord répondirent les cinq autres mages avant de sortir de la salle de contrôle.

Brain qui était le dernier à sortir avait une totale confiance en Dragona. Après tout c'était elle qui avait créé cette arme ultime. Lui et les autres membres de la guilde noire prirent des directions différentes à travers le dragon artificiel.

Retour aux mages qui voyaient Lisanna lancer son attaque sur le noyau de contrôle. De l'électricité s'en dégageait de plus en plus puis il explosa en mille morceaux sous le regard des mages qui priaient pour que ça marche. Quelques instants plus tard, la lumière qui émanait des cellules disparut et le verre qui composait celles-ci explosa libérant les dragon slayers et le liquide qui était à l'intérieur. Ils étaient sur le sol toujours inconscients et complètement trempés. Les mages se ruèrent pour voir comment ils allaient.

-Natsu est ce que tu m'entends ? interrogea Lisanna en tenant la tête du dragon slayer de feu.

-Natsu... sanglota Happy qui n'avait jamais vu son partenaire dans un tel état.

-Sting réveille toi continua Erika qui avec Lector à côté d'elle qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Rogue je t'en supplie ouvre les yeux... pria Yukino avec Frosh.

Tous les mages demandaient aux dragon slayers de se réveiller mais ceux-ci ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre. Carla et Cherrya étaient avec Wendy, Orga avec Luxus, Erza et Lily avec Gajeel, Kagura avec Skyron et Léon avec Cobra. Soudain le dragon slayer de feu ouvrit doucement les yeux.

-Lisanna...c'est...bien...toi ? murmura Natsu avec une voix faible.

-Oui Natsu c'est moi ne t'inquiète pas répondit-elle soulagée avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Qu'est ce...Qu'est ce qui...s'est passé ? demanda-t-il car pour lui c'était le trou noir avant de refermer ses yeux qu'il arrivait à peine à ouvrir.

-Attends, on va te soigner Cherrya tu peux le guérir ? questionna-t-elle à la god slayer qui était avec Wendy.

-Mes sorts de soin ne fonctionne que sur les blessures physiques, ils sont tous complètement épuisés parce qu'ils n'ont presque plus de magie. Heureusement qu'on les a libérer à temps encore un peu et c'était trop tard.

-Moi je peux les aider ! s'exclama la mage des plantes en sortant une bourse marron de la poche de sa robe.

Elle l'a prit et mit sa main dedans et sorti une petite graine jaune qu'elle envoya à Lisanna qui l'attrapa au vol.

-Qu'est ce que c'est demanda-t-elle intriguée en observant la graine.

-C'est une graine magique qui vient de mon village expliqua-t-elle. Elle a le pouvoir de rendre instantanément toute la magie de celui qui la mange.

-Pourquoi tu ne les a pas utilisés pendant le tournoi ? interrogea Cherrya.

-Parce que ce serait injuste de gagner de cette façon. Enfin bref prenez en chacun une et donnez les aux dragon slayers.

Happy, Lector, Frosh, Lily et Carla s'envolèrent et prirent chacun des graines qu'ils distribuèrent à tout le monde. Lisanna la donna à Natsu, Erika à Sting, Yukino à Rogue, Erza à Gajeel, Kagura à Skyron, Orga à Luxus et Léon à Cobra. Soudain une lumière jaune entourèrent les dragon slayers pendant quelques instants puis elle disparut. Tout à coup les dragon slayers se réveillèrent comme si ils avaient passé un long sommeil sous les regards émerveillés des mages de la coalition.

-Qu'est qui s'est passé ? déclara Sting qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici.

-Ouah ma tête... continua Luxus en se tenant le crâne.

-Carla c'est bien toi ? interrogea Wendy en la voyant.

-Oui Wendy ! répondit l'exeed blanc avant de se blottir dans les bras de la dragon slayer.

-Gajeel tu te sens comment ? demanda Lily.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des siècles, encore pire que lors de mon réveil sur l'île de Tenro rétorqua le dragon d'acier.

-Pareil répondit le dragon de cristal. Ne me dites pas qu'on est pas en 793 sinon je crois que je vais déprimer fit-il en se levant difficilement.

-Non ne vous inquiétez pas vous n'avez pas été figés dans le temps et nous sommes toujours en juillet 793 rétorqua Erza en rigolant un peu.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? demanda Natsu qui n'avait aucun souvenir.

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? Interrogea Lisanna un peu surprise.

-La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est que j'étais en plein combat contre Grey et Erza avec Skyron et puis plus rien, le trou noir.

-Je comprends tu as été assommé avec Skyron à cause de la première attaque du Méga-Dragonoïde.

-Du quoi ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Pour faire simple nous sommes dans le Méga-Dragonoïde de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis qui s'est servi de vous comme source d'énergie pour son dragon artificiel, elle a réussi à détruire la guilde de Blue Pegasus commença à raconter la reine des fées. Nous les avons poursuivis avec le Christina 2 mais ils nous ont envoyés leurs hommes-dragons, mais heureusement on les a battus avec l'aide de la guilde indépendante Blood Justice qui nous a aidé à s'infiltrer dans ce monstre.

-Quoi ? Blood Justice est ici ? marmonna Skyron qui était surpris d'entendre parler d'eux.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis Skyron ? demanda Kagura qui le voyait marmonner.

-Ah rien...

-Puis nous avons affrontés puis battu les cyborgs que nous a envoyés la guilde noire et on vous a libéré de la prison où vous étiez enfermés.

-Des cyborgs ? interrogea Gajeel surpris.

-Ouais les personnes à terre là-bas répondit Jubia en les montrant de doigt.

-Quoi mais c'est nous ! fit le dragon blanc qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-N'importe quoi elles sont trop mal faites ces répliques ! s'exclama le dragon de feu. Je suis beaucoup plus beau que ça !

-Toujours en train de me casser les oreilles la salamandre fit Cobra qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

-Hein ? Cobra ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?! s'écria le rose qui ne l'avait pas vu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Natsu répondit Erza pour le calmer. Il n'est plus notre ennemi, enfin je crois fit-elle en se tournant vers le dragon slayer venimeux.

-Bien sûr que je ne suis plus votre ennemi répondit-il en râlant. Je vous ai quand même aidé lors de l'attaque des dragons d'il y a deux ans.

-Toi aussi tu as combattu un dragon ? demanda Sting qui n'était pas au courant tout comme ses camarades.

-Oui mais comme tout les autres je n'est pas réussi à le tuer. Après je me suis rendu à Dranbalt qui m'a ramené dans ma cellule.

-Sais-tu quelque chose au sujet de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis ? questionna Erza afin d'obtenir des informations.

-Comme tu dois le savoir, nous nous sommes évadés de prison avec plusieurs autres prisonniers après moi et les anciens membres d'Oracion Seis nous ne voulions plus être au service de Brain. Mais ce dernier m'a endormi avec un sort de sommeil pour me capturer.

-Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à qui s'est arrivé intervint Skyron en pensant au mage noir.

-Je suis resté longtemps endormi car ils devaient faire des expériences sur moi afin de se renseigner sur l'énergie des dragon slayers afin de réaliser leur plan.

-C'est monstrueux... commenta Lucy dégoûté.

-Oh ! Je vois que les souris se sont échappés de leur cage ! déclara Dragona en faisant apparaître un écran dans la salle.

-Dragona encore toi... souffla Jubia en la revoyant.

-Oh non, c'est la folle aux dragons ! s'exclama Natsu qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il la reverrait un jour. C'est Daphné !

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça sale vermine ! hurla la scientifique qui tuerai quiconque l'appellerai comme ça.

-Eh oui chers mages, il était de mon devoir de vous féliciter de votre réussite de la libération des dragon slayers bravo ! Applaudit-elle ironiquement. Cependant j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous avez fait tout ça pour rien.

-Comment ça ?! répondit Erza qui n'y comprenait rien.

-Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais te révéler mon petit secret ? La mage bête qui bouffait ses friandises que vous avez connue est morte depuis longtemps. De toute façon vous ne connaissez pas le véritable pouvoir de Dragona. Activation du mode Slayer !

Soudain les cyborgs qui étaient à terre il y a quelques minutes se mirent à bouger et se remirent debout. Ils avaient chacun une aura et des yeux de la couleur de leur élément et ils fixèrent les mages tels des bêtes enragées.

-Je croyais qu'on les avaient battus ceux là répliqua Léon.

-Ils ont l'air différents de tout à l'heure, la magie qui émane d'eux est plus puissante continua Kagura.

-Eh ! Tout le monde ! reprit Sparks en reparlant par télépathie. J'ai scanné l'ensemble du Méga-Dragoïde, et toute la magie anti-dragon qui a été dérobée vient d'être stockée dans six zones différentes : dans la tête, dans les pattes droite et gauche antérieures, dans les pattes droite et gauche postérieures et à la base de la queue.

-Six zones ? déclara Lucy. Vu qu'il y a six mages noirs on peut en déduire que chaque Oracion Seis se trouve dans chacune des zones.

-C'est exact. D'après mon scanner, Dragona se trouve dans la tête, Minerva dans la patte antérieure gauche, Grey dans la patte antérieure droite, Kain Hikaru dans la patte postérieure gauche, Rustyrose dans la patte postérieure droite et enfin Brain se trouve à la base de la queue.

-C'est pas logique vu que le cerveau est sensée être dans la tête commenta Happy.

-QUOI ?! s'exclama Skyron. Brain est ici ?! J'aurais dû m'en douter que ce sale rat soit derrière tout ça...

-Il faut qu'on se sépare en deux groupes fit la reine des fées. L'un s'occupe d'anéantir les cyborgs, l'autre s'occupe des Oracion Seis.

-Parfait reprit Natsu. Je compte anéantir chacun des cyborgs à moi tout seul fit-il en se craquant les doigts en regardant les répliques.

Puis ces dernières s'enfuirent dans toutes les directions. Est ce qu'ils battaient en retraite ? Non Dragona n'est pas si stupide. Elle se disait que comme affronter les mages tous ensemble était un échec, elle a voulu changer de stratégie.

-Eh ! C'est de la triche ! s'exclama le dragon de feu en les voyant s'enfuir.

-Séparons nous ! Ordonna la rousse. Vaut mieux se mettre en petits groupes, cela augmentera nos chances de réussite.

Les mages se séparèrent et partirent chacun dans une direction. Kagura se mit avec Erza, Natsu avec Wendy, Sting avec Rogue, Luxus et Gajeel se mirent ensemble, de même que Orga et Cherrya qui s'entendaient très bien, Yukino de son côté est avec Léon. D'autres mages ont préféré partir seul vers l'adversaire qui paraissait le plus intéressant notamment Jubia, Lucy, Lisanna, Erika, Bacchus, Rufus et Skyron. Seul Cobra était resté parce qu'il a dit aux mages de ne pas se préoccuper de lui et qu'il saurait se défendre.

Tout d'abord Erza et Kagura étaient prêtes à affronter n'importe qui et marchèrent dans le couloir sombre aux couleurs pourpres, elles avaient l'air très concentrées car cet endroit était parfait pour une embuscade.

-Tiens-toi prête Kagura, je sens une présence se rapprocher vers nous déclara le rousse.

-Je la sens aussi reprit-t-elle en tenant fermement son sabre.

-Hurlement du dragon céleste ! déclara une voix venant de loin et un souffle d'air fonça vers les deux épéistes qui sautèrent en même temps.

-Ne me dit pas que... fit la reine des fées en apercevant une silhouette se rapprocher de plus en plus en marchant jusqu'à ce que Cyber-Wendy soit en travers de leur route.

-Je ne penserai pas que ce serait toi qu'on allait affronter continua Kagura.

-Vous allez connaître la terreur du climat répondit le robot avec la voix de la dragon slayer céleste.


	53. La stratégie de Dragona

Kagura et Erza faisaient face à leur adversaire qui avait la même apparence que leur amie dragon slayer. Elles sentaient qu'elle était devenue plus puissante après l'activation du mode Slayer qui était une sorte de mise à jour et qui débloque la magie anti-dragon en plus de leur magie secondaire. Cela n'allait pas être facile de la vaincre même à deux contre un.

-Tu ne nous fais pas peur avec tes menaces déclara Kagura.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as la même apparence que Wendy que nous allons être tendres avec toi continua Erza. Pour nous tu n'es qu'un robot rien de plus.

-Je me fiche de ce que vous penser de moi, tant que je vous écrase avec ma magie c'est tout ce qui compte.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! répliqua la bretteuse de Mermaid Heel en s'élançant avec son sabre.

La sirène courrait à vive allure vers le cyborg et lui donna un coup de sabre non dégainé mais Cyber-Wendy le para avec un nuage blanc qui absorba le coup comme du coton. Elle contre-attaqua en envoyant un jet d'eau créé par un cercle magique bleu foncé. La sirène fut projeté au loin mais se repositionna sur ses pieds. De son côté Erza se transforma et revêtit son armure de la roue céleste et envoya plusieurs épées vers la bleue.

-Tornade !

Elle créa une spirale d'air à partir d'un cercle magique gris et renvoya les épées dans toutes les directions. La reine des fées et la sirène se protégeaient du vent avec leurs armes respectives même si la force de celui-ci était si intense qu'elles reculaient.

-Je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser avec vous, Arms, Armor, Burnia, Enchantement ! incanta-t-elle en créant deux cercles magiques bleus azurs pour augmenter ses capacités d'attaque, de défense et de vitesse. Ailes du dragon céleste !

Ce sort puissant se dirigeait vers les deux épéistes qui étaient prêtes à l'encaisser et une explosion de poussière se fit ressentir dans le couloir où se déroulait le combat. Cyber-Wendy regardait le résultat avec un sourire confiant. Puis quand la poussière se dissipa on vit Erza avec son armure adamantine avec Kagura derrière elle.

-Je vois, tu t'es servie de ton armure comme auparavant, c'est astucieux mais ça ne va pas te protéger de ça. Éclairs !

Elle envoya plusieurs éclairs blancs que Kagura esquivait avec des sauts sans grande difficulté avec sa magie de la pesanteur qui la rendait plus légère. Erza portait son armure de la Reine de la foudre et attaqua avec des éclairs turquoises que le cyborg esquivait sur le côté puis répliquait avec un blizzard violent qui envoyait les deux épéistes au plafond. Cyber-Wendy maintenait son attaque pour que les deux mages restaient crucifiées.

-Je vais vous transformer en statues de glace et vous briser en mille morceaux ! termina-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

Pendant ce temps Orga et Cherrya les deux God Slayers de Lamia Scale recherchaient eux aussi des adversaires à affronter et marchaient dans la zone ouest du Méga-Dragonoïde à l'opposé de l'endroit du combat des deux épéistes.

-Je me demande sur qui on va tomber déclara la god slayer du ciel.

-Peu importe qui du moment qu'il tâte de mon éclair noir répondit son partenaire imposant.

-Je vous trouve bien sûrs de vous pour des insectes nuisibles souffla une voix. Au fond cela ne me surprend pas venant de god slayers.

-Qui est là ? rétorqua le god slayer de la foudre avec sa grosse voix. Montre-toi !

-Avec plaisir.

Soudain Cyber-Sting apparut devant les deux god slayers, il était donc invisible.

-Les intrus doivent être éliminés, c'est la mission qu'on nous a confiés. Je ne prendrai pas de gants à vous écraser.

-Tu es pire que Sting durant les Jeux d'il y a deux ans. La seule différence est que lui n'était pas un tas de ferraille prêt à être court-circuité.

-Faisons attention Orga, il doit être fort vu qu'il a les mêmes pouvoirs que Sting.

-Ton amie n'a pas tord, mais je vais vous montrer pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous affronter.

Il concentra de l'énergie invisible dans sa main droite et envoya un rayon incolore sur le groupe de god slayers qui l'évitèrent en sautant.

-Attaque boréale du dieu céleste !

La tornade de vent noir se dirigeait vers le cyborg mais il évita son attaque en faisant un salto arrière et se mit en mode invisible.

-Où est ce qu'il est ? demanda le god slayer de la foudre.

-Ici ! répondit Cyber-Sting en réapparaissant juste dans le dos du mage de Lamia Scale. Le saint jugement de lumière !

Il envoya plusieurs coups de poings qui étaient si rapides qu'on ne les vit presque pas. Il envoya Orga dans les airs, sauta et se préparait et lui donner un coup sur la tête mais fut repoussé par le vent noir de Cherrya et atterrit sur ses pieds.

-Pas trop mal mais ce n'était que l'échauffement. Hurlement du dragon blanc !

Le laser blanc se dirigeait vers Cherrya qui riposta avec son souffle de vent noir tandis qu'Orga envoya son canon d'éclairs noirs ce qui créa une explosion lumineuse. Une fois celle-ci dissipée on ne vit plus le cyborg qui était à nouveau invisible.

-Vous allez comprendre qu'on ne peut pas combattre ce qu'on ne peut pas voir ! fit-t-il avec un rire moqueur.

Dragona observait les deux combats sur ces écrans de contrôle avec un sourire qui faisait peur à voir tellement elle se délectait de la souffrance des mages qui combattaient. Elle regardait aussi tous les recoins et connaissait la position de tous les mages présents dans le Méga-Dragonoïde. Elle était en train de faire sa stratégie de combat tel un roi qui déplace ses pions.

-Je vois que Cyber-Wendy et Cyber-Sting n'ont pas perdu de temps. Je compte sur eux pour me débarrasser de ces vermines. Trois cyborgs vont s'occuper des autres mages de guildes officielles et d'après les informations recueillies sur le premier affrontement, j'ai tout prévu pour assurer la victoire de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis. Blood Justice est aussi de la partie, ce n'était pas prévu mais je vais anéantir cette guilde qui ose se mettre en travers de mon chemin, et j'ai choisi trois cyborgs pour accomplir cette tâche aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Au fond je ne pense pas que les autres vont combattre vu que mes cyborgs sont invincibles mais je les ai envoyés au générateurs au cas où. Pas question de refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'autrefois expliqua-t-elle en terminant avec un rire de savant fou.

Lucy marchait seule dans un couloir sombre qui se trouvait dans les bas-fonds du Méga-Dragonoïde. Elle se demandait qu'est ce qui lui a prit d'aller dans un endroit aussi effrayant et sans aucune compagnie. Elle entendit un bruit de pas venant de derrière elle, elle se retourna prête à se battre et avait un regard déterminé quand soudain des hommes-dragons surgirent de nulle part ce qui surprit la blonde qui se préparait à attraper une de ses clés mais un des sbires de la guilde noire était dans son dos et arracha le trousseau de clés de la ceinture de la blonde avant de lui donner un coup de griffe qui la mit au sol.

Les hommes-dragons ont dû être programmés pour neutraliser leur adversaire en utilisant le point faible de leur magie. Les autres robots s'élancèrent pour déchiqueter la blonde. Ils n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres de son visage quand soudain quelque chose surgit de nulle part en criant "Accéléro !" et explosa tout les hommes dragons d'une seule attaque. Lucy ne put pas le suivre des yeux tellement cela allait vite, puis un jeune homme apparut devant elle.

-Est ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il accroupi en voyant la constellationiste couchée sur le ventre.

-Euh...oui mais qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle car elle avait du mal à le distinguer à cause du manque de lumière.

-Je suis Steven Flynn l'un des trois directeurs de Blood Justice. On s'est déjà vus sur le Christina 2 répondit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé fit-elle en prenant sa main et en se relevant.

-De rien c'est tout naturel et puis ce n'est pas prudent d'être seul dans un endroit pareil. Je vais rester avec toi. Vaut mieux être au moins deux pour pouvoir s'entraider expliqua-t-il avec un sourire de trois kilomètres qui rappelle celui d'un certain dragon slayer.

-Euh d'accord rétorqua-t-elle avec confiance.

-Au fait je crois que ceci t'appartient informa-t-il en tendant son trousseau de clés.

-Encore merci ça aurait été horrible si je les avait perdues répondit-elle en les prenant et en les remettant à sa ceinture.

-Je vois que tu y tiens comme à la prunelle de tes yeux.

-Oui c'est normal en tant que constellationiste je dois protéger ce qui me permet d'appeler mes amis.

-Tu as de la chance, moi j'ai perdu un ami cher il y a longtemps et contrairement à toi, je ne peux pas l'appeler avec une clé pour ouvrir la porte qui permet de le faire venir vers moi soupira-t-il avec un air triste.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, j'espère que tu le reverras un jour.

-Cela fait parti de mes vœux les plus chers. Bon continuons notre chemin pour ne pas perdre de temps déclara-t-il en commençant à marcher.

Sur leur chemin les deux mages abattirent quelques hommes-dragons jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombèrent sur une porte. Flynn appuya sur l'interrupteur à côté de celle-ci s'ouvrit de bas en haut pour découvrir une pièce sombre qui était circulaire. Ils y entrèrent tout les deux mais ils ne virent rien.

-On dirait qu'on va devoir faire demi-tour, il n'y a rien ici, c'est une impasse déclara le mage de Blood Justice.

-D'accord en plus cet endroit me donne la chair de poule...répondit Lucy en se dirigeant vers la porte qui soudain se referma. Hé ouvrez ! cria-t-elle en frappant sur la porte.

-On dirait qu'on est tombés dans un piège fit le jeune homme en se tournant vers l'impasse avec un regard sérieux.

-Exactement ! fit une voix venant du fond de la pièce puis une ombre venant de celle-ci se dirigea vers les deux mages et Cyber-Rogue apparut. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les trois.

Dans le dépôt de matériel du Méga-Dragonoïde qui était une grande salle avec plein de caisses en bois contenant plusieurs types de marchandises une équipe de mages de Blood Justice menées par Clarisse récupéraient le matériel tel que des tuyaux en verre ceux qui sont installé dans toute la machine et qui sert à transporter la magie anti-dragon. La salle était illuminée et les mages posèrent les caisses de matériel au centre de la pièce.

-Bien je vais utiliser mon arc du Portail pour transporter ce matériel au vaisseau déclara-t-elle en illuminant ses mains d'une lumière blanche. Au vaisseau !

Un cercle magique blanc apparut sous les caisses empilées, elles se transformèrent en un essaim de petits orbes blancs puis disparurent.

-On passe à la pièce suivante ordonna la brune avec un ton autoritaire tout en étant respectueuse.

-A vos ordres mademoiselle Warria !

-J'entends que vous venez de prendre ce qui ne vous appartient pas déclara une voix puis une trappe s'ouvrit dans le sol puis un cyborg en sortit. On ne vous a jamais dit que c'est mal de voler ?

-Et toi on ne t'a jamais dit que c'est mal de faire le mal ? rétorqua Clarisse avec évidence.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait mademoiselle ? demanda un mage qui était derrière la brune.

-Sortez tous d'ici ordonna-t-elle avec une voix directe.

-Hein et vous ? répondirent-ils avec incompréhension.

-Je vous ai dit de sortir répliqua-t-elle en haussant le ton tout en ne quittant pas Cyber-Cobra des yeux. Continuez la mission pendant que je me charge de lui.

-Euh d'accord bonne chance à vous firent-ils en sortant de la pièce.

-Je n'ai jamais cru à la chance rétorqua-t-elle en lançant un regard dur à son adversaire.

-Tu aurais mieux fais de t'enfuir toi aussi, de toute façon je tuerai tes amis après que j'en aurai fini avec toi.

-Assez discuté, approche.

Cyber-Cobra qui sentait que son adversaire était particulièrement odieuse et trop sûr et décida d'en finir au plus vite et s'élança avec sa magie de dragon slayer venimeux à son poing droit. Clarisse se transforma en petites orbes blanches puis disparut laissant le cyborg frapper le mur au lieu d'elle puis elle réapparut derrière lui et lui donna un coup de pied sur le flanc droit. Le cyborg fut projeté contre le mur opposé. Clarisse appelait ce sort « l'éclipse » puisque Sparks la comparait au soleil et qu'elle aimait être en sa compagnie.

-Tu vas le regretter ! Hurlement du dragon venimeux ! souffla-t-il dans le but d'empoisonner sa cible.

-Souffle venimeux ! riposta la brune en tendant sa main droite vers l'attaque puis cette dernière se transforma en petites orbes blanches et fut renvoyé à l'expéditeur qui l'a reçue de pleins fouets. Que penses-tu de mon Orbing-télékinésie ? Je sais qu'un slayer ne peux pas manger l'élément qu'il produit lui même et avec mon arc du Portail je peux utiliser cette ressource. Surtout qu'avec cette magie je pourrais t'éjecter de ce vaisseau sur le champ et imagine la chute, mais ça gâcherai tout mon plaisir et j'ai envie de continuer à m'amuser avec toi.

Clarisse avait pris l'avantage même si elle savait que son Orbing-télékinésie ne fonctionnait pas sur les attaques au corps-à-corps, elle devait rester vigilante car son adversaire était loin d'être vaincu.

De retour dans la salle de pilotage du vaisseau où Dragona continuer à observer les différents combats à l'intermédiaire des lacrimas de surveillance et celles implantées dans ses cyborgs. Elle voyait les mages de Blood Justice présents dans le vaisseau affronter ses créations.

-Cyber-Rogue est entré en contact avec les intrus et Cyber-Cobra est déjà en plein combat. Il ne manque plus que la touche finale pour me débarrasser définitivement de Blood Justice. Je compte sur toi, Cyber-Skyron... fit-elle en souriant de plaisir.

Ce dernier sortait du vaisseau par les mêmes trous que les hommes-dragons en créant un oiseau de diamant pour qu'il puisse voler en se mettant debout dessus. Il créa ensuite une très large épée de diamant qu'il prit à deux mains et se dirigea vers l'affrontement entre les Mantarks et les hommes-dragons à toute vitesse. Sparks fut surpris de le voir sur son écran de contrôle par l'intermédiaire de lacrimas intégrés à ses soldats volants.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ? déclara-t-il en le voyant se dirige vers ses troupes.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Sparks ? demanda Soren intrigué.

-Skyron, enfin plutôt son homologue cyborg se dirige vers nos troupes, on dirait que Dragona a décidé de leur envoyer un renfort.

-Ne le quitte pas des yeux, si Dragona a décidé de faire appel à lui ce n'est pas juste pour détruire quelques Mantarks.

-Compris maître rétorqua-t-il en observant attentivement son écran.

Le cyber dragon slayer de cristal volait à vive allure vers les Mantarks, en trancha quelques unes avec son épée tout en esquivant leurs lasers et en donnant des ordres aux hommes-dragons avec autorité. Il se positionna sur le flanc droit du Black Manta et commença à donner des coups d'épée qui furent absorbés par un champ de force bleu clair.

-Oh non il s'attaque au Black Manta ! s'exclama le directeur de recherche et développement.

-Ordonne au Mantarks de le faire dégager de là à coup de laser répondit Soren avec de l'angoisse dans sa voix.

Sparks tapa sur son clavier puis les Mantarks qui étaient en plein combat contre les hommes-dragons se dirigèrent vers le cyborg et donnèrent quelques coups de lasers bleus dans le dos de ce dernier qui se mit à genoux. Il leva sa main gauche vers le ciel et un dôme de diamant engloba le cyborg, son oiseau et la zone qu'il frappait et se remit à donner des coups d'épée dans celle-ci.

-Il a réussi à créer un dôme pour se protéger des lasers déclara Sparks en voyant l'action du cyborg.

-Je crois savoir ce qu'il veut faire. Il souhaite utiliser la même stratégie que nous à savoir détruire le vaisseau adverse de l'intérieur. Si jamais il entre et détruit la lacrima d'énergie du vaisseau ce sera la fin pour nous et pour les autres qui resteront prisonniers du Méga-Dragonoïde sans possibilité de s'échapper vivants.

-Dragona a donc décidée de vaincre le feu par le feu mais ce n'est pas la seule scientifique ici.

-Je n'ai pas le choix je vais devoir me charger de lui personnellement annonça le maître de Blood Justice en se levant de son fauteuil. Sparks reste ici pour commander nos troupes et m'informer de la situation, je vais dans la partie du vaisseau la plus proche de l'endroit où il souhaite s'introduire.

-D'accord, pour vous faire gagner du temps je dérive toute l'énergie des boucliers du vaisseau dans la zone où il frappe mais ça ne vas pas le retenir longtemps rétorqua-t-il en faisant apparaître la jauge d'énergie des boucliers qui diminuait progressivement au fur et à mesure que Cyber-Skyron frappait.

-Merci Sparks termina-t-il en sortant de la pièce en courant, il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

Le destin de tout les mages de la coalition était maintenant sur les épaules de Soren qui lui seul peut arrêter le cyborg saboteur. Le maître de Blood Justice ne devait pas faillir à sa tâche.


	54. Lames contre vents

Erza et Kagura continuaient de souffrir à cause du vent glacial venant de Cyber-Wendy qui continuait de maintenir son attaque avec un sourire effrayant. Erza, qui voyait Kagura avait mal, ne pouvait pas laisser cette réplique lui faire du mal et décida de revêtir son armure volante avec une épée. Elle disparut de sa position ce qui surpris Cyber-Wendy, qui reçut un coup sur le flanc si rapide qu'on ne voyait pas que c'était Erza qui l'avait lancé. Ce qui interrompit son attaque et fit tomber Kagura au sol.

-Kagura est ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle en la voyant immobile.

-Oui je tiens le coup ne t'inquiète pas pour moi rétorqua-t-elle en se relevant avec difficulté.

-Je vois qu'a deux contre un ça va être dur de me débarrasser de vous fit le cyborg en voyant que le coup que lui a porté Erza lui a fait assez mal même si sa carrosserie n'eut aucune égratignure. Je vais devoir appeler du renfort...

-De quoi est ce qu'elle parle ? répondit la rousse avec un air sérieux sur le visage.

-Cumulonimbus capillatus ! cria la bleue en levant ses mains vers le ciel et créant un cercle magique noir dont un nuage sombre en sortit.

Ce dernier avait une tête d'enclume et des yeux rouges, il avait une musculature imposante comme Orga ou Luxus et avait deux bras mais pas de jambes comme un génie ou un fantôme. C'était l'un des sorts les plus puissants de la magie des Climats de Wendy qui lui donnait la faculté d'invoquer des nuages et celui-ci était le plus fort.

-Un sortilège d'invocation, souffla la sirène. Elle veut rendre ce combat équitable et augmenter ses chances de victoire.

-Oui et je sens que cette chose ne sera pas facile à vaincre continua Erza.

Le nuage souffla un vent froid combiné à de la pluie vers Erza qui se retrouva aveuglée à cause des nombreuses gouttes d'eau qui frappèrent son visage. Cyber-Wendy, qui voyait Kagura affaiblie à cause de son sort de tout à l'heure, décida de passer à l'attaque et fonça dans sa direction avec le poing entouré de vent et lui donna un coup vers la mâchoire mais la bretteuse le para grâce à son sabre.

-Tu ne pourras pas te protéger avec ça ! Griffe du dragon céleste !

Elle donna plusieurs coups tranchants dans toutes les directions qui déchira une partie des vêtements de la sirènes qui poussa des cris de souffrance. Erza l'entendit mais ne pouvait rien faire à cause du souffle du cumulonimbus. Elle décida d'en finir au plus vite avec cette invocation et changea d'armure pour mettre celle trancheuse de photons. Elle avait deux décharges d'énergie lumineuses au bout de ses deux épées qu'elle envoya vers la tête du nuage qui se prit l'attaque de plein fouet ce qui stoppa son souffle. Cette attaque était telle qu'elle souleva un peu de poussière. La rousse s'attendait à voir l'invocation détruite mais quand la poussière se dissipa elle vit que le nuage n'avait plus de tête. Elle souriait pendant un court instant mais elle vit la tête du nuage repousser à partir du buste et se régénérer entièrement.

-C'est pas vrai... commenta-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Le nuage envoya une salve d'éclairs blancs vers Erza qui revêtit son armure de la reine de la foudre et de la lance qui l'accompagnait. Elle planta le manche de celle-ci sur le sol et créa une barrière de foudre qui stoppa les attaques du nuage. Une fois la salve du nuage terminé, elle mit son armure aux ailes noires qui avait pour particularité de démultiplier ses capacités offensives. Elle vola vers le nuage et donna plusieurs coups sur le buste de celui-ci, découpant son corps moelleux en plusieurs petits nuages sombres. Mais ceux-ci se réunirent pour reformer le nuage originel. De son côté Cyber-Wendy continuait d'attaquer Kagura avec ses griffes avant de donner un coup de poing entouré de vent dans le sternum de son adversaire ce qui la propulsa contre le mur. Elle vit ensuite Erza attaquer son invocation qui se régénérait encore et encore.

-Tu perds ton temps, Erza Scarlett tu ne pourras jamais le vaincre quelque soient tes attaques !

-Ne nous sous-estime jamais fit une voix juste dans le dos du cyborg. Lame du Ressentiment : Attaque en force !

Kagura donna un coup vertical avec le fourreau de son sabre dans la colonne vertébrale du cyborg qui fut propulsé au loin et s'écrasa contre le mur opposé. Elle était un peu essoufflée mais pensait en avoir fini avec son adversaire.

Sur la colline où se trouvaient les membres de la guilde Blue Pegasus, maître Bob continuait à regarder les ruines de la ville qui venait d'être ravagée par le dragon artificiel. Le nombre de morts devaient être considérable pour avoir fait autant de dégâts. Les pégases pensaient qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir et que leur monde était condamné à l'extermination. Jenny voyait qu'ils faisaient tous des têtes d'enterrement et se dirigea vers son maître.

-Maître, croyais-vous qu'on a une chance de limiter les dégâts de cette abomination et de remporter la victoire ? demanda-t-elle en ayant les yeux vers le sol.

-Sincèrement, je n'en sais trop rien. Nous avons tous vu la puissance qu'avait ce dragon, il a réduit notre ville en cendres en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peux faire maintenant rétorqua-t-il avec un air triste.

-Jenny ! Maître Bob ! déclara une voix féminine venant de derrière les mages d'où on entendait aussi des bruits de moteur.

Les mages de la guilde Blue Pegasus se tournèrent et virent des voitures magiques venir vers eux. Plus elles se rapprochaient, plus on voyait qui les conduisaient. Ils aperçurent au volant de la première voiture Mirajane en train de conduire et faisaient des signes accompagné de maître Makarov et des autres membres de la guilde des fées qui suivaient le mouvement. La première voiture s'arrêta. La démone et le maître en descendirent et se dirigèrent en courant vers les mages de la guilde en ruine suivi par le reste de la guilde.

-On a appris ce qu'il s'est passé ici, Jenny tu vas bien ? demanda la mage transformiste.

-Oui on a pu s'enfuir à temps mais malheureusement beaucoup de personnes innocentes sont mortes...

-Quel bande de monstres continua Cana avec un air énervé.

-Un certain Nicolas Sparks nous a prévenus par lacrima de tout ce qui se passe lança le maître de Fairy Tail.

-Vous savez qui c'est ? interrogea son homologue de Blue Pegasus.

-C'est l'un des trois directeurs de Blood Justice, une guilde indépendante. Il nous a dit que les mages avaient réussi à libérer les membres de Dragon Wings qui étaient emprisonnés, mais malheureusement nos ennemis ont trouvé un moyen de continuer leur plan même sans les dragon slayers expliqua-t-il les bras croisés.

-Et maintenant les mages des guildes officielles et de Blood Justice sont en train de combattre les membres de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis et leurs sbires qui sont des répliques des dragon slayers que Dragona a inventé confirma Mirajane.

-Pensez vous que nos mages ont une chance contre la Nouvelle Oracion Seis ? demanda Jenny n'avait pas eu de réponse à cette question tout à l'heure.

-Si ils n'avaient aucune chance jamais je ne les auraient pas envoyés dans le but de se faire tuer. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est de croire en eux afin qu'ils remportent la victoire termina Makarov en levant ses yeux vers le ciel et vit que le soleil était en train de se coucher.

Pendant ce temps Cyber-Skyron continuait de frapper la coque du vaisseau de Blood Justice et sentait que le champ de force qui le protégeait devenait de plus en plus faible. Il fallait accomplir cette mission à tout prix pour que la victoire de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis soit assurée quelque soit le résultats des combats se déroulant dans le Méga-Dragonoïde. Il donna un coup vertical de toutes ses forces en tenant l'épée à deux mains au dessus de sa tête, fissurant la coque blanche. Il esquissa un sourire et fit disparaître sa grande épée ainsi que le dôme qui le protégeait des lasers. Il entoura son poing droit de poussière de cristal rouge et donna un violent coup dans la fissure. Ce qui fit exploser la coque et créa un énorme trou qui donnait sur un long couloir aux murs métalliques bleus indigo. Il entra dans celui-ci avec un petit saut et fit disparaître l'oiseau où il était aupavant. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Prochaine étape : détruire la lacrima d'énergie du vaisseau. Comme les membres de Blood Justice étaient tous dans le Méga-Dragonoïde, rien ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il se mit à courir dans le couloir tout en suivant le plan du vaisseau qui avait été téléchargé dans sa carte mère. Soudain le sol devant lui se mit à bouger et un mur métallique en sortit, bloquant le passage. Cyber-Skyron ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

-Je ne te laisserai pas aller plus loin déclara soudain une voix grave venant de derrière lui.

-Hum ? Qui es-tu ?! demanda-t-il en se retournant.

-Je suis Vincent Soren, le maître de Blood Justice répondit celui-ci accroupit avec une main sur le sol.

Il était à l'origine du mur métallique, il se releva et regarda le cyborg d'un air attentif. Dragona, qui voyait la scène à partir de la caméra implanté dans le cyborg, fut aussi surprise de voir le maître de la guilde indépendante se mettre en travers de son chemin.

-Maudit Soren, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait resté dans son vaisseau au lieu d'accompagner ses autres mages. Au fond peu importe même si je n'ai aucune donnée sur les pouvoirs des mages de Blood Justice, ils n'ont aucune chance de vaincre mes cyborgs.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru que je te reverrai dans ces circonstances à ce que je vois tu n'as pas beaucoup changé fit le maître en voyant l'apparence juvénile du mage.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles répondit la machine d'une voix froide.

-Je parle de la personne dont tu as l'apparence et la magie. C'est assez intéressant, je vais à nouveau me mesurer à toi sauf que ce n'est pas un simulateur mais la réalité.

-Je me fiche des relations que tu as avec ce mage, le plus important c'est d'accomplir ma mission : à savoir l'élimination des ennemis.

-Je t'attends rétorqua l'homme d'une trentaine d'années.

Le cyborg qui était dénué d'émotions ne pris pas compte de la provocation et se mit en position de combat. Toutes ses techniques étaient les mêmes que celles de Skyron à croire que Soren allait combattre le vrai. Dragona avait déduit que ce n'était pas la première fois que le maître de Blood Justice voyait le dragon de cristal. La réplique de ce dernier décida de passer à l'attaque directement.

-Hurlement du dragon de cristal !

Le souffle de poussière de cristal rouge écarlate fonçait vers le maître de la guilde indépendante qui ne mit que sa main droite en direction de l'attaque et celle-ci dégageait une lumière bleue. Tout à cou, la poussière de cristal se stoppa et se dispersa pour en former un essaim qui était sous le contrôle de Soren. Il tourbillonna autour de la main de celui-ci et s'assembla pour former une épée de cristal rouge écarlate. Le robot n'avait pas comprit ce qu'avait fait le maître et se demander quelle était la nature de sa magie.

-Je dois te dire une chose, je ne compte pas retenir mes coups avec toi termina Soren en brandissant l'épée de cristal vers le cyborg.

De retour à l'endroit où combattait Erza et Kagura, cette dernière voyait la poussière qui émanait de l'endroit où avait atterri la réplique de Wendy. On voyait la silhouette de celle-ci se relever même après la puissante attaque qu'elle s'est prise dans le dos. Celle-ci avait prit un regard sadique différent de tout à l'heure. Ce coup là ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Le cumulo-nimbus s'éloigna d'Erza pour se mettre à côté de Cyber-Wendy. Elle avait décidé d'en finir avec ces deux mages en un seul et unique coup.

-Technique secrète anti-dragon ! cria-t-elle en mettant ses deux bras en position large et un cercle magique bleu azur apparu sous ses pieds.

-Non elle ne va quand même pas utiliser ça ! pensa la reine des fées en voyant la position du cyborg.

-Je crois que c'est le sort que Wendy a utilisé durant les Jeux contre Cherrya reprit Kagura.

-Oui et il est d'une incroyable puissance, je n'ai donc pas le choix... souffla-t-elle. Kagura essaie de faire comme moi avec ton sabre.

Kagura ne comprenait pas où la reine des fées voulait en venir mais décida de faire confiance à la mage qu'elle considérait comme sa soeur. Une barrière de vent bleu azur se forma autour des épéistes qui était maintenant enfermées.

-Illumination Vrille du Ciel !

L'attaque se dirigea à toute vitesse vers les deux mages mais Erza était maintenant plus concentrée que jamais. Il fallait qu'elle contre cette attaque afin de pouvoir contrecarrer les plans de la nouvelle Oracion Seis. Elle se transforma et se vêtit d'une armure qu'elle n'avait jamais testée avant mais qui était appropriée dans cette situation. Elle était composée d'une robe blanche, contenant un profond décolleté et ne couvrant pas ses épaules. Elle avait également une ceinture bordeaux à bords dorés, des manchettes assorties et des bottes remontant au dessus des genoux. Elle se coiffait alors d'un chignon orné de deux plumes blanches qui laissait une grande partie de ses cheveux bouclés descendre en cascade dans son dos. Elle était armée d'épées volantes qui se rangeaient dans son dos et donnaient l'impression qu'elle possède des ailes. Ces épées noires à bords argentés d'acier acéré étaient décorées de motifs dorés.

-Armure aux Ailes Sabrées !

Les deux épéistes étaient maintenant au milieu de ce vent perçant. La machine ressemblant à Wendy pensait que sa technique les avaient anéantis mais entendit des bruits de lames qui s'entrechoquent, elle se demandait qu'est ce que cela peut-être. Elle vit les silhouettes d'Erza et Kagura entrain de bouger en permanence, donnant des coups de sabre qui déchiraient le vent et le fit perdre en intensité. La bleue n'en croyait pas ses yeux et vit son sort prendre fin, laissant les deux mages debouts avec leurs vêtements un peu déchirées.

-Désolé pour toi mais comparé à ce que peut faire la véritable Wendy, ton sort n'était que du vent déclara la rousse qui s'élança vers son adversaire robotique.

-Ne te moques pas de moi ! Détruis les toutes les deux ! ordonna-t-elle au cumulonimbus qui s'élança à son tour vers Erza mais il s'aplatit sur le sol soudainement et un cercle magique rose apparu au dessus de lui.

Wendy ne compris pas ce qui se passait puis elle vit le sabre de Kagura prendre une teinte rose. Elle avait utilisé son changement gravitationnel pour contenir le nuage.

-Un nuage aussi puissant soit-il ne peut rien faire si il est cloué au sol même si il a la faculté de se régénérer. Erza, ne te préoccupe pas de lui, attaque directement son invocateur et je suis sûre qu'il disparaîtra.

-Merci Kagura répondit-t-elle en prenant un sabre qui était dans son dos et qui formait ses ailes.

Cyber-Wendy sauta et donna un coup de poing entouré de vent contre l'épée de la reine des fées, les deux adversaires se repoussèrent l'un l'autre mais Cyber-Wendy reçu quand même des dégâts après s'être fait repoussé et ne compris pas pourquoi elle avait un sentiment d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-Hurlement du dragon céleste !

Le souffle de vent du cyborg fut esquivé par un salto avant de la rousse qui donna un coup d'épée vertical en atterrissant. La bleue l'évita en reculant mais quelques secondes plus tard elle reçut une blessure au bras gauche. Elle cria qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui passait, ses capteurs étaient défaillants ou quoi ?

-Je vois à ton visage que tu n'as pas compris déclara la rousse.

-Mon épée, ne te laisse pas réaliser qu'elle t'a en réalité déjà touché.

-Non c'est impossible ! hurla-t-elle en envoyant une bourrasque de vent.

-C'est inutile répliqua-t-elle en tranchant celui-ci avec ses sabres.

Le cyborg ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était en difficulté face à ces deux mages pathétiques. Elle pris la décision de mettre le tout pour le tout dans ce sort. Elle leva sa main vers le ciel et un cercle magique noir apparut. Erza et Kagura semblaient avoir déjà vu cela quelque part et se rappela que c'était le même sort qui avait terrassé Erika à la fin de son combat contre Wendy durant la deuxième journée des Grands Jeux Magiques. La bretteuse de Mermaid Heel, qui immobilisait toujours le nuage, utilisa un nouveau sort et un cercle magique rose apparu au dessus de Wendy qui s'élevait dans les airs et perdit son équilibre ce qui fit disparaître son cercle magique noir. Elle fit un signe à Erza qui compris exactement ce qu'elle avait en tête. Chacune courut sur un mur à l'aide du changement gravitationnel en brandissant leurs sabres respectifs. Kagura décida de dégainer afin d'avoir la puissance totale de son épée. Les deux épéistes une fois arrivées à la hauteur du cyborg prirent un appui sur le mur et foncèrent vers lui en donnant chacune un coup de sabre. La simultanéité était si parfaite qu'on vit une croix multicolore se dessiner sur le corps du robot puis il explosa en une déflagration multicolore car il y avait la magie de tous les dragon slayers réunis en elle. Le cumulonimbus disparut suite à la défaite de son invocateur. Erza et Kagura se regardèrent fièrent d'elles mais cette victoire n'était qu'un début.


	55. Amitié divine

De retour au combat de Orga et Cherrya, ceux-ci avaient bien du mal à vaincre leur adversaire qui n'arrêtait pas de se mettre en mode invisible et attaquait en traître. Les deux god slayers étaient loin d'être les meilleurs mages pour battre ce genre d'adversaire car ils n'avaient pas de facultés sensorielles permettant de localiser leur ennemi avec précision. Après avoir donner un coup de poing dans le dos de Cherrya ce qui la mit ventre à terre le cyborg réapparut devant les deux mages déicides.

-On arrivera jamais à le battre si il continue à se mettre en mode invisible déclara Orga.

-Faudrait trouver un moyen de le localiser avec précision répondit Cherrya en se relevant.

-C'est inutile répliqua en envoyant plusieurs lames transparentes.

Les deux god slayers les esquivèrent en sautant en même temps et les lames touchèrent plusieurs tuyaux de métal qui libérèrent de la vapeur. Tout le couloir où combattaient les mages étaient rempli de vapeur. Les deux mages de Lamia Scale avaient perdu de vue la réplique de Sting qui était dissimulé derrière le nuage de vapeur. Soudain Cherrya vit une silhouette courir vers elle avec le poing entouré de matière invisible.

-Rugissement du dieu céleste ! envoya-t-elle vers la silhouette qui fut envoyé dos contre le mur ce qui dissipa la vapeur.

On vit ensuite Sting à terre qui ne comprenait pas comment il a pu être repéré alors qu'il était invisible. Il se releva se remit en mode invisible mais Orga lui donna un coup de poing entouré d'éclairs noirs dans son visage et l'envoya au sol.

Il se releva aussitôt remis sa cape invisible et se dirigea vers Cherrya mais celle-ci l'acceuillit avec un coup de pied entouré de vent noir dans le sternum. La réplique de Sting ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

-Mais c'est impossible, reprit le cyborg blond cendré en retirant sa cape invisible qui fonctionne comme une lentille. Comment fais-tu pour me repérer ? Mes données m'ont pourtant certifié que vous n'avez pas de facultés sensorielles comme les dragon slayers.

-Regarde le sol et tu comprendras rétorqua le god slayer de la foudre.

-Hein ? fit-il en voyant des traces d'huile sur le sol. Non j'ai une fuite d'huile ? Mais où ? reprit-t-il en regardant son corps.

-Dans ton dos confirma Cherrya. Lorsque je t'ai attaqué avec mon sort de souffle je t'ai propulsé contre un mur ayant des bords dentelés, comme tu ne ressens pas la douleur tu ne t'es pas rendu compte qu'ils se sont enfoncés dans ton corps ce qui a provoqué cette fuite d'huile expliqua-t-elle en souriant. Désolé mais la déco de ce dragon s'est retourné contre toi.

-Et non seulement on voit cette huile sur le sol, mais elle dégage une telle odeur que même une personne normale peut la sentir donc ta partie de cache-cache puérile est terminée.

Dragona qui voyait la scène via la caméra implanté dans son cyborg n'arrivait pas y croire.

-Je savais que j'aurais dû faire une peau métallique qui ne soit pas seulement résistante à la magie. Mais ce n'est rien, Sting n'a pas encore montré sa véritable force. Voyons un peu ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de mon Méga-Dragonoïde, un nouveau combat est sur le point de commencer.

Luxus et Gajeel étaient arrivés dans la salle où sont stockées les munitions du Méga-Dragonoïde. Il y avait des missiles et des bombes un peu partout. Ils avaient suivi un cyborg jusqu'à cette pièce qui était assez bien éclairée. Ils regardaient autour pour trouver la position du cyborg et la pièce n'avait qu'une seule issue donc il n'a pas pu s'enfuir. Soudain un éclair venant du plafond se dirigea vers Gajeel mais Luxus l'avait remarqué et se jeta sur son compagnon pour lui faire éviter l'éclair.

-Qui a fait ça ? déclara le dragon d'acier en se relevant et en pointant son regard vers le plafond.

Il vit ensuite Cyber-Gajeel et Cyber-Luxus avec un sourire sarcastique qui s'étaient accrochés au plafond à l'aide de sa magie de magnétisme. Ils descendirent et firent face à leurs originaux.

-Je savais que c'était bien toi qu'on suivait fit le dragon slayer d'acier en voyant son double. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait un combat deux contre deux.

Les cyborgs restèrent taciturnes et se mirent en position de combat et se foncèrent directement vers leurs doubles.

-C'est parti tu prends le tien je prends le mien annonça Gajeel qui courut vers sa réplique tête baissée.

-Non mais quelle tête brûlée celui là, franchement si j'aurais été avec Natsu ça serait pareil... souffla-t-il en envoyant des sphères électriques vers son adversaire qui esquiva en sautant.

Cyber-Luxus envoya une onde faite d'ultrasons vers son original mais ce dernier l'esquiva en faisant un salto arrière. Il connaissait sa magie secondaire mieux que personne vu qu'il s'est entraîné d'arrache pied pour la maîtriser comme ses compagnons. Gajeel essaya de déplacer son alter ego avec sa magie du magnétisme mais le dragon d'acier n'avait pas prévu que sa réplique annulerai son sort avec sa propre force magnétique. Voilà pourquoi Gajeel paraissait si confiant, il pensait qu'il suffirait de prendre le contrôle des deux cyborgs et de les détruire sans qu'ils fasse aucun mouvement. Mais vu que sa réplique utilise la même magie que lui, le combat sera beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu. Il décida donc de changer de tactique.

-Pilier du dragon d'acier ! lança-t-il vers son alter ego mais ce dernier poussa un sourire sarcastique.

-Répulsion horizontale ! riposta-t-il en prenant le contrôle du pilier et en envoyant Gajeel dans les caisses en bois libérant plusieurs bombes qui étaient à l'intérieur.

-Gajeel tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son partenaire.

-Ne regarde pas par là ! rétorqua Cyber-Luxus en envoyant un rayon de lumière rouge correspondant à la longueur d'onde infrarouge.

Le petit fils du maître de Fairy Tail fut repoussé mais avait quand même réussi à encaisser l'attaque. Gajeel se releva en repoussant les décombres qui était autour de lui.

-Non mais tu es débile ou quoi Gajeel ? Je croyais que t'étais au courant que ta magie anti-dragon était elle aussi affectée par le magnétisme.

-J'ai juste oublié rétorqua-t-il en se remettant en position de combat.

-Vaut mieux changer d'adversaire sinon on va gaspiller notre magie inutilement conseilla Luxus qui étais quand même l'aîné des dragon slayers de sa guilde et avait l'habitude des combats.

-Compris répondit le dragon d'acier.

Luxus s'élança en premier vers Cyber-Gajeel avec son poing entouré de foudre. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que son alter ego s'interposerait entre lui et sa cible, il créa un bouclier vert qui était un bouclier gamma qui bloqua l'attaque du dragon slayer blond et le renvoya vers Gajeel. Cyber-Gajeel en profita pour prendre le contrôle des bombes aux sol avec son attraction magnétique et les envoya aux deux dragon slayers. Les bombes explosèrent en une déflagration de feu qui enveloppa les deux membres de Dragon Wings. Les deux cyborgs trouvaient que le combat étaient beaucoup trop facile à leur goût.

Dragona qui observait le combat avec attention était fier que ses créations prennent le dessus sur les originaux. Même pour des machines, elles sont beaucoup plus intelligentes que ces crétins de dragon slayers qui ne pensent qu'avec leurs poings. L'issue du combat ne faisait aucun doute. Elle voyait aussi via les caméras de surveillance la position de toutes les personnes présentes dans le Méga-Dragonoïde qui ne combattaient pas contre les cyborgs. Sting et Rogue continuèrent d'avancer vers le nord-ouest, Erika était dans un couloir à l'ouest, Jubia vers le nord, Natsu et Wendy vers le nord-est, Léon et Yukino n'était pas loin de leur position. De l'autre côté, Bacchus avançait vers le sud-ouest, Skyron vers le sud et Rufus vers le sud-est. Lamia-Scale était la prochaine cible de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis et bientôt la ville de Marguerite ne sera plus qu'un tas de cendres.

Orga et Cherrya avaient réussi à trouver un point faible dans la technique d'invisibilité de Cyber-Sting et étaient prêts à en finir avec lui. Ce dernier n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, sa magie d'invisibilité n'était que sa magie secondaire, il avait encore sa magie anti-dragon qui était plus puissante. Il décida donc de passer aux choses sérieuses.

-Propulsion blanche ! déclara-t-il en s'entourant d'une aura blanche.

Puis il s'élança tête baissée vers les deux god slayers qui ne l'avait pas vu venir car il était plus rapide. Cyber-Sting qui ne connaissait pas la galanterie vu que c'était une machine donna un coup de poing entouré d'une lumière blanche dans le ventre de Cherrya qui fut propulsé au loin. Orga qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'on s'en prennent à sa partenaire de la sorte envoya un éclair noir qui fut aussitôt évité par un saut arrière du blond cendré qui contre-attaqua avec un laser blanc. Le god slayer de la foudre avait du mal à se protéger de l'attaque même si il mettait ses deux bras massifs en forme de croix.

-Alors ? Ne me dites pas que c'est déjà terminé ? interrogea la réplique du dragon slayer de lumière.

-Ferme-la sale tas de ferraille souffla le god slayer de la foudre. Cherrya tu tiens le coup ? demanda-t-il l'air inquiet pour sa partenaire.

-Oui ça va je peux encore me régénérer répondit-elle en faisant briller son corps et ses blessures disparurent. Mais elle savait qu'elle consommait de la magie en faisant cela et que si le combat s'éternise, elle finira par s'évanouir d'épuisement.

Les deux mages de Lamia Scale décidèrent d'attaquer ensemble. Orga envoya une immense sphère de foudre noire que le cyborg ne pouvait pas esquiver car le sort était trop rapide, trop massif et qu'il n'avait pas assez de place dans ce couloir pour esquiver ce genre de sort. Il se le prit donc de pleins fouets. Cherrya enchaîna en envoyant une rafale tourbillonnante de vent noir qui propulsa Cyber-Sting au loin contre le mur du couloir. Lorsqu'il se releva il était entouré d'électricité noire qui se dissipa rapidement. Cette fois il avait vraiment un regard meurtrier et il hurla qu'il doit accomplir sa mission à savoir l'élimination des intrus. Son aura blanche était plus grande qu'avant ce qui signifie qu'il allait utiliser toute sa puissance contre ces mages de pacotille. Il s'élança avec une sphère blanche entre les mains qu'il lança vers ses adversaires et explosa en une lumière aveuglante. Les deux god slayers furent envoyés dans les airs.

-Et je n'ai pas fini, Rayons Sacrés !

Comme lors du combat double il y a deux ans ce sort toucha les deux adversaires en même temps et était vraiment puissant. Les deux mages tombèrent au sol avec des blessures multiples mais étaient encore conscients.

-Je vois que vous pouvez encore encaisser mais je vais maintenant vous éliminer en commençant par toi petite fit-il en désignant Cherrya et en prenant une grande inspiration. Souffle sacré du dragon blanc !

Le sort de souffle fonçait tout droit vers la god slayer des cieux qui n'arrivait plus à bouger.

-Cherrya ! hurla Orga puis une explosion de lumière se vit au loin.

Une fois celle-ci dissipée, on sur le côté Orga au sol avec Cherrya dans ses bras. Cyber-Sting se demandait comment il a pu sauver sa partenaire car son sort était très rapide. Puis il vit que le corps du god slayer de la foudre était parcouru d'électricité noire. Il en conclu que malgré ses blessures Orga s'était entouré de foudre noire pour accentuer sa vitesse et qu'il pu sauver son amie avant que son sort ne l'atteigne.

-Merci Orga... déclara la mage aux cheveux framboise.

-Tu me remercieras plus tard... souffla le god slayer en serrant les dents.

Puis Cherrya remarqua que son partenaire saignait au flanc et que malgré sa vitesse il se prit une partie du sort de souffle.

-Je vais te soigner suggéra-t-elle après avoir vue la blessure.

-Non rétorqua-t-il franchement. Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller et puis je ne pense pas qu'il va gentiment te laisser me soigner.

Cherrya et Orga avaient du mal à se relever. Ces cyborgs étaient vraiment une plaie, même sans sa magie secondaire la réplique de Sting était vraiment redoutable. Ce qui était tout à fait normal vu la force qu'avait déployé son original. Mais depuis qu'il a commencé a utiliser sa magie anti-dragon Orga avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange.

-Eh Dragona déclara-t-il en sachant pertinnement que la scientifique de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis observait tout les combats des cyborgs. Je crois avoir trouvé le point faible de tes boîtes de conserves par rapport aux dragon slayers originaux.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles répondit Cyber-Sting. Nous possédons toutes les caractéristiques des dragon slayers. Absolument toutes intensifia-t-il.

-Pas toutes malheureusement pour toi. Tu ne peux pas utiliser la Force du dragon.

Dragona était sidérée et avait failli tombé de son siège en cuir. Elle ne penserait jamais qu'un mage d'une guilde aussi minable que Lamia Scale pourrait découvrir le point faible de ses cyborgs qui était pourtant ses chefs-d'oeuvre après son Méga-Dragonoïde.

-Je vois que tu as découvert notre petit secret déclara Dragona par l'intermédiaire de son cyborg. Mais peu importe vous allez tout les deux mourir ici et après ce sera au tour de votre guilde !

A ce moment précis Cyber-Sting prit une posture que Orga et Cherrya connaissaient très bien. De la magie blanche s'échappa de son corps, ce qui aveugla ses deux adversaires. Cherrya savait que si Orga encaissait se sort de pleins fouets avec sa blessure il ne pourra plus se relever. Elle ne comptait pas le laisser faire et courra vers Sting malgré la lumière qu'il dégageait sous le regard d'Orga qui décida de la suivre.

-Danse du dieu céleste !

Ce sort propulsa Cyber-Sting dans les airs ce qui interrompit le chargement de son sort et fit disparaître son aura magique. Orga qui avait fait un grand saut malgré la douleur qu'il endurait entoura son poing de foudre noire.

-Poing démolisseur du dieu de la foudre !

Le cyborg se prit ce coup ce poing en pleine face ce qui le mit au sol mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour le détruire, il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire. La réplique de Sting se releva aussitôt.

-Tu perds ton temps, quelque soit la puissance de tes attaques je les encaisserai toutes ! Rayons sacrés !

-Attaque boréale du Dieu céleste !

Le sort de la god slayer des cieux dévia la trajectoire des rayons sacrés épargnant de sérieux dégâts à son partenaire.

-Il faut qu'on en finisse en une attaque combinée proposa le god slayer de la foudre. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

-Oui j'espère que ça va marcher.

-Fais moi confiance j'ai un plan répondit-il en se tournant vers la mage aux cheveux framboises qui était derrière lui. Cette dernière entoura ses deux mains de vent noir.

-Je vais t'apprendre à me tourner le dos ! Poing sacré du dragon blanc !

Le cyborg et Orga coururent l'un vert l'autre avec l'air déterminé. Le mage de foudre était entouré de son élément et préparait son poing droit à frapper Cyber-Sting. Mais cela était une feinte car au lieu de le frapper il disparu avec sa foudre laissant le champ libre à Cherrya.

-Technique secrète anti-dieu ! Amas nuageux du firmament !

De multiples plumes noires se dirigeait vers la réplique de Sting et le propulsèrent vers le haut mais il n'avait pas remarqué que Orga était lui aussi en hauteur juste dans le dos du cyborg. C'était donc à cet endroit qu'il s'était déplacé avec sa foudre noire.

-Vu que tu es protégé par cette carapace résistante à la magie, il n'y a plus qu'un seul endroit à cibler : celui là ! fit-il en voyant le trou dans le corps du cyborg qui avait provoqué une fuite d'huile. Technique secrète anti-dieu !

Un cercle magique noir apparut dans la main droite d'Orga et un long éclair noir en sortit. Il le prit et le brandissait tel le roi des dieux.

-Éclair punisseur du dieu de la foudre !

Il envoya son éclair comme Luxus avec sa lance du dragon foudroyant qui se planta directement dans le trou du cyborg. Comme son corps était en métal et que le métal était conducteur d'électricité, la puissance du sort se propagea partout à l'intérieur de son corps qui explosa en une déflagration multicolore et comme Cyber-Wendy il libéra des particules magiques. Orga s'écroula au sol suite à sa blessure et la quantité de magie qu'il avait déployé pour vaincre ce cyborg. Cherrya accouru vers lui et commença à le soigner. Ce combat était vraiment très difficile pour les deux god slayers et ils n'avaient presque plus de magie pour continuer à combattre. Cherrya se souvint que Cyber-Sting lui a dit qu'il allait s'en prendre à leur guilde et qu'elle était la prochaine cible de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis. Elle devait vite prévenir les autres de cette menace.

Pendant ce temps là Natsu et Wendy se dirigeait vers le générateur qui était gardé par Grey ou plutôt Klodoa. Ils courraient dans le couloir tout en éliminant les sbires de Dragona qui se mettaient sur leur route. Ils virent ensuite une intersection et entendirent des personnes courir dans le couloir gauche ils se disaient que c'était peut-être des ennemis, ils ralentirent le pas virent deux ombres s'approcher et ils virent Léon et Yukino marcher vers la droite.

-Léon ! Yukino ! appela Wendy soulagée que ce ne soit pas des ennemis.

-Ah c'est vous, on a entendu des pas et on a cru que c'était des ennemis répondit Léon.

-Tu vas rire on a cru exactement la même chose répondit Natsu puis il sentit un mouvement à côté de lui.

-Natsu ! cria Happy et le dragon slayer de feu vit que son compagnon avait disparu.

-Happy, où est ce que tu es ? demanda-t-il tout autour de lui sous les regards inquiets de ses camarades.

-Ici répondit une voix qui était familière aux trois mages qui se trouvait au fond du couloir sombre.

Puis on entendit des pas se rapprocher du couloir à droite et on vit Cyber-Natsu avec Happy dans ses bras.

-C'est donc cette boule de poil qui te sert d'animal de compagnie ? déclara-t-il en le prenant par la nuque.

-Relâche-le tout de suite ! ordonna le dragon slayer de feu.

-Mais avec plaisir rétorqua-t-il en enflammant l'exceed bleu avec des flammes rouges qui poussait des cris de douleur. Puis le cyborg le balança au sol juste aux pieds du dragon slayer de feu qui accourut pour sauver son compagnon.

-Happy tu vas bien ?! fit-il en voyant les blessures sur le corps de l'exceed sous le regard larmoyant de Carla. Sale ordure je vais te le faire payer au centuple ! menaça-t-il avec un regard qui montrait qui ne comptait pas rigoler avec son double cybernétique.

-T'inquiète pas Natsu on va t'aider annoncèrent ses camarades.

-Non répondit-il d'un ton direct. J'ai un compte à régler avec ce type pour avoir oser usurper mon identité.

-Il n'y a pas que ton identité que j'ai prise regarde : Hurlement du dragon de feu !

Il envoya un souffle de flammes vers son original qui avait prévu d'avaler les flammes mais cela ne marchait pas et il était propulsé a loin mais il se remit rapidement sur ses pieds.

-Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à bouffer ces flammes ?! interrogea-t-il en voyant que cela n'avait pas fonctionné.

-N'oublie pas que c'est ta magie qu'il utilise répondit Wendy. C'est comme si que tu avalais tes propres flammes.

-Ah oui j'avais oublié. Laissez moi m'en charger seul demanda-t-il à ses coéquipiers.

-D'accord, moi et Wendy on continue vers Grey répondit Léon. Yukino, essaie d'aller aider quelqu'un qui est en difficulté contre un membre de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis on s'en sortira à deux.

-Compris j'y vais répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers le couloir sud.

-On compte sur toi Natsu termina Wendy qui se dirigeait elle et Léon vers le couloir nord laissant Natsu face à son adversaire.

-Je m'enflamme termina le dragon slayer qui était prêt à démolir son adversaire pièce par pièce.


	56. Etoiles filantes perçant les ténèbres

Steven et Lucy s'étaient retrouvés face à Cyber-Rogue. Ce dernier était entouré d'une aura noire et n'avait rien à voir avec le Rogue originel qui était de nature calme. Lucy avait remarqué que le directeur de la sécurité de Blood Justice tremblait depuis que Rogue était apparu, est ce qu'il aurait peur de son adversaire ? Avait-t-il froid ? Elle n'en savait rien.

-Steven tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Euh...oui ça va bégaya-t-il les dents serrées.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu trembles comme une feuille, tu as donc peur de moi ? interrogea le cyber dragon slayer de l'ombre.

-Non...je n'ai pas peur de toi...souffla-t-il en continuant à trembler.

-Hum, c'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, même la gonzesse blonde est plus courageuse que toi se moqua-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gonzesse blonde ! rétorqua Lucy en prenant une de ses clés d'or. Ouvre-toi porte des esprits ! Viens à moi, Virgo !

La soubrette sortit du sol métallique du Méga-Dragonoïde et Steven s'arrêta de trembler et repris confiance en lui.

-Je suis là pour recevoir la punition, princesse déclara l'esprit aux cheveux roses.

-Mais arrête c'est pas pour ça que je t'ai appelé répéta la blonde comme à chaque fois qu'elle appelait l'esprit de la Vierge.

-Merci Lucy fit-il en se préparant à attaquer.

La constellationiste ne comprit pas pourquoi le brun la remercia mais cela avait peu d'importance. Il fallait se concentrer sur Cyber-Rogue qui avait posé sa main sur le sol. Lucy savait quelle était la nature de sa magie secondaire vu qu'elle en a fait l'expérience avec Yukino lors de son premier affrontement avec le cyborg. Steven fonça vers ce dernier en donnant l'impression de disparaître et de réapparaître de façon rythmée.

-Pauvre idiot peu importe la vitesse de tes déplacements je t'aurais quand même. Créature de l'ombre : Hydre !

Son ombre s'allongea et une hydre noire aux yeux blancs en sortit et s'enroula autour du cyborg pour le protéger quelque soit l'angle de l'attaque du brun. Lorsque celui-ci toucha la créature il la traversa comme un fantôme et Cyber-Rogue en profita pour contre-attaquer.

-Tranchant du dragon de l'ombre !

Cette attaque toucha le mage de vitesse au torse. Heureusement qu'il avait un gilet sans manches qui ressemblait à un gilet pare-balles sauf qu'il parait la magie. Une invention bien utile de Nicolas, l'hydre en profita pour prendre le mage dans sa gueule et de le jeter au loin. Cette créature était fantomatique quand on l'attaquait mais bien matérielle quand elle attaquait. Le mage de la guilde indépendante avait pris cette information en note et s'était remis sur ses pieds.

Virgo sortit soudain du sol sous les pieds du cyborg et donna un coup de poing dans le visage de ce dernier. Il fut propulsé au loin mais ne reçu presque pas de dégâts tellement il était résistant. L'hydre de l'ombre se tourna vers Lucy et cracha un rayon d'ombre. La soubrette prit sa maîtresse dans ses bras et fit un saut énorme en faisant un trou dans le plafond. Les deux amies étaient maintenant à l'étage supérieur.

-Merci Virgo fit-elle en se remettant debout.

-Ce tout naturel princesse mais je dois partir, à bientôt ! termina-t-elle en disparaissant.

-Quoi déjà ?! s'écria-t-elle en voyant son esprit disparaître.

Steven appuya sur son Chronostick qui fit « Mode Missiles » puis des missiles sortirent de son gadget et foncèrent vers la créature de l'ombre mais ils ne firent que la traverser, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le cyborg.

-Tu peux m'envoyer tout les projectiles que tu veux ça ne sert à rien, Hurlement du dragon de l'ombre !

Le souffle de l'ombre engloutit les missiles qui explosèrent en l'air. Rogue n'en avait pas fini et étira son ombre pour qu'elle entoure le mage de Blood Justice, puis des serpents noirs aux yeux blancs en sortirent pour ligoter le brun qui ne pouvait plus bouger.

-Saleté...grinça-t-il en essayant de se débattre.

-C'est inutile, tu ne pourra plus bouger ni utiliser ton joujou. Je vais te porter le coup de grâce !

Il se propulsa vers Steven avec son bras entouré d'ombre qui ne pouvait pas se dégager des serpents. Soudain Taurus surgit du plafond et il donna un coup de labrys qui le repoussa mais ne lui fit presque aucun dégâts à cause de sa carapace qui résiste à la magie. Lucy sauta du plafond et tenta de libérer le mage de Blood Justice en essayant d'attraper les serpents mais elle ne fit que les traverser.

-Je ne te laisserai pas t'approcher de l'ami de ma maîtresse au corps de rêve déclara l'esprit du Taureau.

-Tu perds ton temps ma jolie, tu n'arriveras pas à le faire dégager de là, amusons nous ensemble tu veux bien ? Alors à l'attaque hydre de l'ombre ! ordonna-t-il et sa créature répondit instantanément à son appel et fonça vers la blonde.

Cette dernière fuyait l'hydre qui lui envoyait des rayons d'ombre qu'elle parvenait peine à éviter, Taurus avait beau lui envoyait des coups de labrys il ne fit que la traverser. La constellationiste décida de prendre son fleuve étoilé qu'elle envoya autour de la créature et cela avait fonctionné, elle était ligoté à la grande stupeur de Cyber-Rogue.

-J'ai réussi ! s'exclama-t-elle en mettant la créature au sol en tirant sur son fouet.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite ! Troll de l'ombre !

L'ombre de Cyber-Rogue s'étira une fois de plus et un troll noir aux yeux blancs immense ayant une massue, des oreilles et des dents pointues et la langue tout le temps sortit de sa bouche apparu. Il se dirigea vers Lucy qui était encore en train d'immobiliser l'hydre. Il leva sa massue très haut devant une blonde apeurée.

-Attaque Flash ! entendit-t-elle soudainement.

Puis elle vit Steven surgir de nulle part entouré d'une lumière pourpre et donna un coup de poing dans le visage du troll qui hurla de douleur, il enchaîna avec des coups si rapides que Lucy croyait voir une comète rouge pourpre frapper à plusieurs repris la créature qui disparu. Puis il donna un violent coup de poing dans le dos de l'hydre qui était ventre à terre et qui subit le même sort que le troll.

De son côté Cyber-Rogue n'arrivait pas à croire que ses créatures aient été battues. Ce type est ce qu'il aurait trouvé la faille ? Il regardait le mage de Blood Justice qui était près de Lucy et de Taurus.

-Est ce que tu vas bien Lucy tu n'es pas blessée ? demanda-t-il en ne quittant pas son adversaire des yeux.

-Non tout va bien, mais comment tu as réussi à te libéré des serpents ?

-Je vois que tu as fini par t'en apercevoir constata le cyborg.

-Oui j'ai fini par découvrir le point faible de ta magie secondaire, et tout ça grâce à Lucy. Lorsque je les attaquais avec mes attaques normales je traversais tes créatures et cela en va de même pour les esprits de Lucy. Sauf que, tes créatures sont sensibles à toute magie lumineuse telle que mon Attaque Flash ou le fouet étoilé de Lucy expliqua-t-il en souriant.

Le cyborg serra les dents, cet espèce de minable avait réussi a trouver le point faible de sa magie des ombres mais il n'en resta pas là. Il étira son ombre et deux serpents surgirent et entourèrent les chevilles du brun qui n'avait même pas cherché à esquiver. Il fit briller son corps de lumière pourpre et les deux serpents disparurent.

-Le combat est terminé, allez rends toi sans faire d'histoires déclara Flynn en ayant un air sérieux.

Une fois qu'il entendit ces mots le cyborg ne put pas s'empêcher de rire, il riait tellement qu'il s'en tenait les côtes métalliques.

-Qu'est ce qui te faire rire comme ça ? questionna Lucy. Je ne savais pas que les cyborgs avait le sens de l'humour.

-C'est l'attitude de ton ami qui me fais rire, il croit jouer les durs à cuire comme Natsu Dragnir mais au fond ce n'est qu'une chochotte.

-Répète un peu sale tas de ferraille ! répliqua le mage de Blood Justice avec un ton énervé. Je te rappelle que c'est nous qui avons l'avantage en ayant trouvé ton point faible !

-C'est ce que tu crois n'oublie pas que je suis un dragon slayer très puissant, et puis tu n'es pas le seul à avoir trouvé un point faible.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles alors on va vite en finir rétorqua-t-il en se préparant à attaquer.

Il fonça vers le cyborg sans utiliser sa magie sûrement pour l'attaquer de front mais ce dernier qui souriait sadiquement comme si il s'attendait à ce que le brun fasse ce mouvement.

-Prison de l'ombre !

Son ombre s'étira et entoura le mage de Blood Justice qui ne s'attendait pas à cela. Puis l'ombre prit la forme d'une immense sphère où le brun était enfermé à l'intérieur.

-Oh non Steven ! s'écria Lucy. T'inquiète pas je vais te sortir de là Fleuve étoilée !

Elle lança son fouet vers la sphère de l'ombre mais la réplique de Rogue ne comptait pas la laisser faire.

-Hurlement du dragon de l'ombre !

Le sort de souffle contra le fouet magique et la blonde et Taurus furent propulsés contre le mur et l'esprit disparut. La blonde se releva rapidement et s'adressa au mage de Blood Justice.

-Steven utilise ton Attaque Flash pour te libérer !

On n'entendit aucune réponse venir du mage de Blood Justice.

-Hé Steven tu m'entends ?! répéta-t-elle mais encore une fois elle n'entendit aucune réponse.

-Ne gaspille pas ta salive répondit Cyber-Rogue en rigolant machiavéliquement.

Dans la sphère de l'ombre, Steven Flynn était assis, les mains autour de son cou et respirait difficilement, il prenait plusieurs inspirations et expirations comme si il était dans l'espace et cherchait de l'oxygène. Cyber-Rogue avait bel et bien trouvé son point faible : il était claustrophobe. Il voyait des images dans sa tête, ces images c'était des souvenirs. Il se voyait lui enfant dans un cachot avec des menottes aux poignets, ne portant qu'un marcel blanc et un short vert. Ce cachot n'avait même pas de fenêtre. Il n'avait aucune lumière pour pénétrer les ténèbres qu'avaient vécu Steven lors de son emprisonnement à la Tour du Paradis. Il ne pouvait même pas courir librement dans ce cachot comme il aimait le faire avec son ami d'enfance. Cet enfermement et les conditions de vie misérables de la tour l'avait tellement traumatisé qu'il en ait devenu claustrophobe. Pour lui, rien le fait d'être dans un endroit confiné, d'être enfermé dans un lieu clos le mettait dans un état de terreur absolue.

-Comme tu peux le constater, ton ami ne supportes pas d'être enfermé et il n'a même pas la force de se libérer expliqua la réplique de Rogue à la blonde.

-Tu n'es qu'un monstre comment ose-tu lui faire subir une souffrance pareille ?! riposta Lucy qui avait compris que Steven était claustrophobe.

-Au moins maintenant nous sommes à égalité, nous avons chacun découvert le point faible de l'autre. C'est plus équitable comme ça n'est ce pas ? Frappe du dragon de l'ombre !

Il donna un coup de poing entouré d'ombre dans le sternum de la constellationiste qui le sentit passer et fut propulsée dans les airs et retomba au sol comme une pierre.

-Alors Lucy c'est tout ce dont tu es capable ?

Il envoya plusieurs traits d'ombres qui touchèrent la blonde qui hurlait de douleur. Dragona qui observait cela était tellement morte de rire qu'elle faisait des tours sur son siège en cuir à roulettes.

-C'est ça ! Brise-la, brise-la qu'il n'en reste rien ! hurla-t-elle de sadisme tellement elle voulait se venger des mages de Fairy Tail. Écrase-la, écrase-la anéanti-la !

Le cyborg qui entendait les ordres de la scientifique continuait d'enchaîner les coups sur le corps de la blonde qui avait de plus en plus de mal à encaisser les coups. Son corps était couvert de blessures multiples. Soudain il lui lança un puissant rayon d'ombre puis soudain quelqu'un la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne soit touché.

-Loki...c'est toi ? souffla-t-elle en voyant le leader des douze portes du zodiaque.

-Désolé de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt Lucy, mais cela a été difficile d'ouvrir moi même la porte des esprits.

-Ce n'est pas grave... répondit-elle mais elle avait l'air d'être dans un sale état.

L'esprit du lion se tourna vers le cyborg qui n'avait pas bougé depuis que Loki était intervenu.

-Toi je te jure que tu vas me le payer pour avoir fait subir ça à Lucy menaça-t-il en posant sa maîtresse au sol qui se remit debout.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur, Léo du Lion même si tu es un esprit combatif ça ne change strictement rien pour moi.

Il envoya une rafale d'ombre que Loki esquiva en sautant puis il contre-attaqua avec un rayon de lumière dorée. Le cyborg encaissa l'attaque sans problème, satané alliage résistant à la magie. Il faudrait une attaque puissante pour le battre.

-Loki ! Il faut que tu libères Steven ! C'est notre seule chance ! cria la constellationiste qui avait du mal

L'esprit du Lion qui étais trop concentré sur Cyber-Rogue n'avait pas vu qu'il y avait une sphère d'ombre au milieu de la pièce. Dans celle-ci Steven étais tellement paralysé par la peur qu'il en pleurait comme si il revivait les moments de souffrances qu'il a vécu durant son enfance. Soudain il vit un autre souvenir.

 _Flash-back_

On voyait deux jeunes garçons en train de s'entraîner sur une rive en pierre près d'une cascade à côté d'une forêt. Le premier avait douze ans et était brun aux yeux verts et le second avait treize ans et était blond aux yeux bleus.

-Accéléro ! fit le premier en s'élançant à pleine vitesse vers le second qui se préparait à riposter.

-Force du dragon de cristal !

De la poussière de cristal rouge émanait de tout son corps et il repoussa son cadet dans les airs avant qu'il ne retombe au sol.

-Allez relève-toi Flynn déclara Skyron en voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à se relever.

-Non je n'y arriverai jamais a maîtriser cette magie, je suis vraiment trop nul...se plaignit Steven qui avait perdu toute confiance en lui. A cause de ma phobie je suis un boulet pour Blood Justice...

-Écoute moi bien Flynn, je sais que tu as vu des choses horribles dans ta vie, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner. Je connais des amis qui n'ont pas eu la vie facile et c'est pareil pour moi. Crois-moi la peur de la défaite est bien pire que la peur d'être enfermé.

-Comment ça ? interrogea le jeune garçon.

-Je sais que ton enfermement à la Tour du Paradis a laissé une marque indélébile en toi mais je sais que comme moi tu possède un immense pouvoir qui ne demande qu'à être réveillé. Ce n'est pas en jetant l'éponge que tu pourras réaliser tes ambitions. C'est en libérant la force qui est en toi que tu pourras vaincre la peur de la défaite expliqua-t-il en tendant sa main vers lui. Je suis sûr qu'un jour, tu seras plus rapide que moi.

Skyron savait que son jeune ami avait peu confiance en lui et n'arrêtait pas de se dévaloriser. Mais il l'avait prit sous son aile car il lui rappelait le jeune garçon qu'il était quand il était à Névéa en train de s'entraîner à maîtriser la magie anti-dragon. Quand il était au temple de Tsing, au début il avait du mal avec les différents entraînements et pensait qu'il n'avait pas sa place. Mais grâce à son grand frère et à ses amis il avait retrouvé le sourire.

De son côté, Steven voyait en Skyron l'ami d'enfance qui lui manquait terriblement et il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas en baissant les bras qu'il comptait le retrouver. A chaque fois qu'il était avec le jeune blond, il éprouvait de véritables moments de bonheur.

-Merci Skyron... termina-t-il en prenant sa main avec un sourire de trois kilomètres.

 _Fin du flash-back_

Steven éprouvait un énorme plaisir à revoir ces images, pendant ce temps Loki et Cyber-Rogue se battait parce que ce dernier empêchait le roux de s'approcher de la sphère s'ombre. Le cyborg utilisa une de ses meilleures techniques.

-Soie rugueuse du dragon de l'ombre !

Le cyborg créa de multiples faisceaux d'ombres que l'esprit du loin réussi a réviter en roulant sur le côté puis il concentra de la lumière dans son poing et son corps brilla.

-Regulus Impact !

Le sort atteignit la sphère de l'ombre qui explosa libérant ainsi le mage de Blood Justice qui n'était pas comme d'habitude, il était à genoux et avait des traces de larmes séchées sur le visage. Cyber-Rogue poussa un fou rire en voyant cela.

-Alors ? Cela fait quoi d'avoir ressentit la terreur ? demanda-t-il en le voyant la tête baissée.

-Oh non Steven... souffla Lucy qui voyait qu'il a dû énormément souffrir et qu'il ne bougea pas.

-Ah j'ai compris ! Tu as eu tellement peur que tu n'arrive plus à remuer un doigt n'est ce pas ?!

-Désolé souffla-t-il. Mais je n'arrive pas à avoir peur de toi, la seule chose qui me fait peur c'est de perdre contre toi ! hurla-t-il en libérant une lumière pourpre plus puissante que tout à l'heure.

-Quoi ?! S'écria le cyborg qui été aveuglé par cette lumière.

Puis le mage de Blood Justice envoya un coup de poing en pleine face de la réplique du dragon slayer de l'ombre qui fut propulsé contre le mur sous le regard étonné de Lucy et de Loki.

-La seule chose qui me fait peur, c'est de ne pas pouvoir aider mon ami Skyron à vous battre, vous les membres de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis !

-Il a bien dit Skyron ? pensa la blonde en voyant que le mage de Blood Justice connaissait le fils du dragon de cristal.

-Mais comment est ce possible je t'ai pourtant enfermé ! répliqua Cyber-Rogue en se relevant.

-Même si je suis enfermé, je sais que j'aurai toujours des amis pour me libérer et aller de l'avant ! Attaque Flash !

Tout en s'entourant de lumière pourpre il donna plusieurs coups très rapides sur le cyborg telle une comète mais ce dernier ne comptait pas laisser tomber.

-Tu vas arrêter tes petits jeux oui ?! En ce moment tu devrais être en train de trembler de peur de tout ton corps ! Hurlement du dragon de l'ombre !

-Je connais parfaitement les attaques de dragon slayer alors n'essaie pas de m'avoir avec ton sort de base répliqua-t-il en se déplaçant rapidement avant que le sort de souffle ne le touche puis en réapparaissant derrière le cyborg et il donna un violent coup sur sa tête.

-Et toi l'esprit ! appela-t-il en se tournant vers Loki dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Emmène Lucy à l'étage supérieur en passant par ce trou.

-Hein pourquoi ? questionna-t-il ne s'attendant pas à une telle demande.

-Pas le temps d'expliquer fais moi confiance fit-il avec un sourire de trois kilomètres.

-D'accord répondit l'esprit du lion qui avait décidé de faire confiance au mage utilisant l'arc de la célérité. Puis il prit Lucy dans ses bras et sautait par le trou et atteignit l'étage supérieur.

-A nous deux maintenant déclara Steven en regardant le cyborg avec un regard de braise.

-Tu vas voir, Soie rugueuse du dragon de l'ombre !

-Décéléro !

Le sort de Steven fit ralentir les faisceaux de l'ombre les rendant plus facile à esquiver puis il se faufila entre les faisceaux tel un espion esquivant des faisceaux lasers puis il donna un coup de poing dans le sternum métallique du cyborg.

-Mais enfin qu'est qui se passe ?! s'exclama-t-il en après s'être fait repoussé puis soudain le fouet étoilé de Lucy le ligota. Hein quoi ?

Il leva les yeux au plafond et il vit Lucy avec son fleuve d'étoile à la main faisant un clin d'oeil à Steven.

-Merci beaucoup Lucy ! déclara-t-il en souriant. C'est parti !

Puis il courut autour de son adversaire à une telle vitesse qu'il s'embrasa créant des flammes bleues ciel. Cela est due à la friction avec le sol, Steven avait atteint une telle vitesse qu'il avait créer une chaleur extrêmement élevée sous le regard étonné de Lucy et de Loki.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? s'interrogea ce dernier en voyant une telle attaque.

-Tempête Véloce !

La technique de Steven avait le pouvoir d'annuler n'importe quelle magie se situant dans l'espace dans lequel il tournait autour. C'est pour cela que le fouet d'étoiles disparut et que Cyber-Rogue se retrouva sans défense. Puis Steven enveloppé de flammes bleues fonça vers le cyborg en lui donnant un coup de poing en pleine face ce qui provoqua une explosion de lumière bleue. On vit la tête de Cyber-Rogue voler à travers la pièce et tourner contre le mur en faisant un trou dedans tellement le coup était puissant avant de retomber sur le sol. Il avait comme ses congénères libéré des particules magiques en explosant.

Après une telle technique Steven était essoufflé mais il vit qu'il avait remporté le combat sous les regards fiers de Lucy et de Loki. Ceux-ci descendirent du plafond et étaient venu près du mage qui avait du mal à tenir debout. En effet ce sort lui consommait pas mal de magie et il avait toujours cette phobie au fond de lui mais il connaissait le moyen de s'en débarrasser. Lucy quant à elle voulait en savoir plus sur le jeune homme qui lui rappelait beaucoup Natsu dans sa façon de combattre et sa personnalité surtout lorsqu'il a lancé sa technique secrète. Le mage de Blood Justice releva sa tête vers la blonde et son esprit et fit un sourire de trois kilomètres en signe de remerciement et ils firent de même.


	57. Le pouvoir de la confiance

De son côté Clarisse la directrice administrative et des renseignements de Blood Justice était bloqué par Cyber-Cobra qui commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Ce cyborg contrairement au Cobra originel n'avait pas sa faculté d'ouïe très développée, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Elle se demandait même si elle ne devrait pas simplement le téléporter à l'extérieur pour qu'il s'écrase sur le sol, mais ce serait trop simple et elle voulait s'amuser un peu.

-Essaie d'encaisser ça, petit mage noir... déclara-t-elle en tendant sa main vers son adversaire puis celle-ci s'entoura de lumière blanche.

Soudain un orbe lumineux apparut dans le dos de Cyber-Cobra qui ne l'avait pas vu venir, puis il explosa dans une lumière blanche et le cyborg hurla de douleur. Il courut vers son adversaire pour lui donner un coup de poing entouré de magie empoisonnée mais plusieurs orbes blancs apparus sur sa route et explosèrent les uns après les autres tel un champ de mines.

-Mon arc du Portail est une magie spatiale, grâce à elle je n'ai pas de limites tout ce qui est autour de moi est une cible potentielle expliqua-t-elle en enchaînant les explosions d'orbes sur le cyborg avec un regard glacial.

Cependant Cyber-Cobra qui a été créé avec un alliage résistant à la magie encaissait avec un peu de difficulté les attaques de la mage de Blood Justice. Sa magie n'était pas facile à contrer avec ses téléportations et ses explosions. Il était à genoux en face Clarisse qui voyait à quel point son adversaire faisait pitié. Chose normale pour un mage noir mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la directrice de Blood Justice d'avoir de la compassion pour ses adversaires.

-Allez debout, est ce que c'est vraiment ça les créations de Dragona ? interrogea-t-elle en voyant que son adversaire avait du mal à se relever.

Soudain sans qu'elle ne le prévoit il fonça vers elle à une telle vitesse qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'éclipser. Il la frappa au sternum avec un poing entouré de sa magie anti-dragon de poison et l'envoya contre le mur.

-Enfoiré, comment-as-tu oser te moquer de moi... grogna-t-elle en voyant que son gilet pare-magie avait subit des dégâts. Ce cyborg a décidé de se battre sérieusement, je vais lui montrer ce qu'il en coûte de s'opposer à Blood Justice pensa-t-elle avec un regard menaçant.

Dragona qui observait toujours les différents combats de ses cyborgs, voyait sur son écran Clarisse qui était loin d'être une femme sympathique et sa magie est très pratique pour se déplacer rapidement. Franchement c'est vraiment dommage qu'un tel pouvoir soit au service du bien, elle aurait fait une membre de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis aussi redoutable que Minerva.

-Oui c'est vraiment dommage que je dois la détruire ricana-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

La brune se releva et dirigea sa main droite vers les caisses en fer qui était en fond de la pièce.

-Caisses ! appela-t-elle et les caisses se transformèrent en essaim de petites orbes blanches et se dirigèrent vers le soldat de Dragona.

Ce dernier se protégea en lançant une onde sonore dans toute la pièce qui repoussa les objets, Clarisse se mettait les mains sur ses oreilles tellement le volume était élevé. Son arc du Portail ne pouvait pas contrer ce genre d'attaque au son.

-Crocs du dragon venimeux ! lança Cyber-Cobra pendant que la jeune femme était encore au sol.

Le sort déchiqueta son gilet pare magie et la repoussa une fois de plus au sol. Ce gars était bien plus fort qu'il n'y paraît, pour une boîte de conserve il avait trouvé comment contrer la magie de la brune, mais cette dernière ne comptait pas abandonner pour autant.

-C'est triste à voir, toi qui avait cet air tellement sûr de toi tout à l'heure... déclara Cyber-Cobra en voyant la brune sur le sol. Vous êtes vraiment pitoyables pour des mages indépendants.

Cette fois-ci quand elle se releva elle prit un regard vraiment sadique, ça y est elle était vraiment en rogne cette fois-ci. Personne ne devait se moquer des compagnons qui l'avait sortie de l'enfer qu'elle avait vécue étant enfant. Elle mit sa main en arrière préparant une attaque avec un regard vraiment terrifiant, de la lumière blanche entourait sa main. Elle projeta un puissant rayon de cette même lumière qui entourait son adversaire et le projeta contre le mur. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là, elle s'acharnait sur le cyborg en lançant des rayons pendant que celui-ci était encore assis dos au mur.

-Vous êtes tellement arrogants vous les mages noirs, vous ne savez toujours pas à qui vous avez à faire ?! A la guilde indépendante la plus puissante au monde ! Blood Justice, tu as bien compris ?! expliqua-t-elle en envoyant des rayons puis elle s'arrêta. Vers moi ! cria-t-elle en tendant sa main vers son adversaire.

Puis le cyborg se transforma en un essaim de petites orbes blanches, disparut puis réapparut devant Clarisse qui lui donna un coup de poing entouré de lumière blanche. Elle projeta Cyber-Cobra au sol avant d'appuyer sur son Chronostick. _«_ Mode Pistolets paralysants _»_ et deux pistolets apparurent puis elle tira en rafales dans le but de faire souffrir le cyborg et de le court-circuiter pour de bon.

Une fois qu'elle eu fini sa sauvagerie, elle prit le cyborg qui avait de l'électricité statique partout sur le corps par le cou et le mit contre le mur pour lui donner le coup final, un tir paralysant entre les deux yeux oui ce serait parfait comme mort pour une boîte de conserve.

-Cette fois-ci c'est bien fini pour toi... souffla-t-elle prêt à donner le coup de grâce.

-Hurlement... bégaya le cyborg qui avait un peu de mal à parler avec toutes les attaques qu'il a reçu.

-Hein qu'est ce que tu as dis ? questionna-t-elle avec un air surpris.

-Du dragon venimeux ! hurla Cyber-Cobra en plein dans le visage de Clarisse qui fut repoussée et tomba au sol à plat ventre.

Puis elle se sentit plus faible toute à coup, des cernes violettes apparurent sous ses yeux et son corps était plus engourdi. Cela devait être le fameux virus causé par son souffle venimeux. Elle aurait dû s'en douté maintenant qu'elle était empoisonnée, plus le temps passait plus ses chances de victoire était de plus en plus faibles.

-Clarisse, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je vois sur mon écran que ton état est devenu instable déclara Nicolas avec sa télépathie.

-Ce n'est rien... souffla-t-elle avec un peu de mal. Je peux encore me battre...

-Flynn et maître Soren sont en train de se battre en même temps que toi mais ton état est plus grave que le leur. Il vaut mieux que tu te téléporte au vaisseau pour que je puisse m'occuper de toi conseilla le scientifique avec un air inquiet.

-Pas question de fuir devant un ennemi, la réputation de Blood Justice ne doit pas être entachée. Pour cette raison tant que je tiendrais debout je défendrai son honneur... répondit-elle en se relevant avec difficulté.

-Alors comme ça tu peux encore me résister ? Même avec mon poison dans tes veines, te démolir sera un vrai plaisir.

-Allez approche... souffla-t-elle en position de combat.

Cyber-Cobra fonça sur son adversaire le poing entouré de poison. Au moment où il allait la frapper elle s'éclipsa et réapparut dans son dos et appuya sur son Chronostick. « Mode Cutter Laser » fit ce dernier. Et un cutter au manche bleu foncé et à la lame bleue claire apparut. Elle s'en saisit et donna un coup dans sa nuque. Il était peut-être résistant à la magie mais pas aux armes inventées par Nicolas. Le cyborg se retourna et donna un coup de pied entouré de venin dans le ventre de Clarisse qui grinça des dents mais se remit sur ses pieds et donna plusieurs coups avec le cutter que le cyborg esquivait facilement. En effet à cause du poison les mouvements de la brune étaient moins rapides et moins précis que d'habitude.

-Saleté de poison pensa-t-elle en le voyant éviter ses attaques.

-Poing du dragon venimeux ! riposta-t-il avec ce coup au visage et il enchaîna plusieurs coups partout sur son corps.

Elle recula et appuya à nouveau sur son appareil attaché à son poignet. « Mode disques d'or » fit ce dernier, et deux disques tranchant comme des rasoirs apparurent. Elle les lança de toutes ses forces vers le cyborg mais celui-ci les dévia sans difficulté avec ses bras. Mais elle utilisa sa magie pour contrôler les disques et les fit revenir vers Cyber-Cobra qui les esquiva. Puis il en reçu un dans le sternum qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Le disque fit pas mal de dégâts à la machine de Dragona.

-Écailles du dragon venimeux lança-t-il vers la brune qui ne pouvait pas esquiver.

Elle sentit que son corps s'engourdissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle recevait des coups, si ça continue comme ça elle ne pourra plus bouger ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt. Cyber-Cobra lança un nouveau souffle venimeux qui propulsa la brune contre le mur en acier. Sparks qui continuait de regarder l'état de la brune voyait que la situation était devenue critique.

-Clarisse je t'en supplie, il faut que tu te replie au vaisseau, si tu continue le combat tu vas y laisser ta peau ! s'exclama-t-il avec un ton paniqué.

-Nicolas... souffla-t-elle en l'entendant s'inquiéter pour elle.

Pour Clarisse le nombre de personnes en qui elle avait confiance était très limité, et Nicolas était l'une de ces personnes parce qu'il a partagé la même souffrance qu'elle dans la Tour du Paradis. C'est même lui qui lui avait remonté le moral malgré les conditions difficiles et horribles de la construction du système R. Elle voyait Cyber-Cobra courir vers elle prêt à la déchiqueter avec ses griffes entourés de poison. Il était hors de question de mourir ici parce qu'elle avait un but dans la vie et c'est pas cet espèce de minable qui allait l'en empêcher. Cependant elle n'avait plus du tout assez de forces pour continuer à se battre, mais elle avait un plan en tête, celui qu'elle avait dit au tout début.

-Dehors ! cria-t-elle en tendant sa main entouré de sa magie vers son adversaire.

Ce dernier se transforma en un essaim d'orbes blanches et disparut de la pièce avant de réapparaître à l'extérieur du vaisseau à l'endroit où les Mantarks et les hommes-dragons continuaient à se battre. Il fit une chute monumentale qui attira l'attention d'Istara qui était toujours à l'arrière de la moto de Jon et voyait quelque chose tomber du vaisseau avec son Tenshigan.

-Jon ! Il y a quelque chose qui est tombé du vaisseau dragon ! déclara-t-elle à son compagnon.

-Hein ? Comment il a pu tomber de ce vaisseau ?

-Je ne sais pas il est apparut à proximité et il est en train de chuter. Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre.

-Comment ça ? répondit le god slayer avec attention.

-A l'intérieur de son corps il y a plusieurs magies mélangées et je reconnais la magie de Skyron !

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible ! Comment peut-il utiliser la magie de Skyron ?

-Il vaut mieux en avoir le cœur net, dirigeons nous vers ce truc.

-Hein ? Mais et le Méga-Dragonoïde alors ? Il ne faut pas qu'on perde sa trace ! De toute façon ce truc ne va plus exister une fois qu'il aura touché le sol.

-J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose, cette chose n'est pas humaine même si il y a de la magie humaine dans son corps, ce dernier n'a rien d'humain.

-Tu penses qu'il peut qu'il survive à une telle chute ?

-Je pense qu'il faut vérifier parce qu'il n'y a personne qui combat au sol. A part nous bien sûr et je suis sûr qu'on rattrapera le Méga-Dragonoïde après. Fais moi confiance Jon demanda-t-elle avec détermination.

Le brun réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre sa décision.

-D'accord on y va mais il faut faire vite répondit-il en accélérant. Guide moi vers sa position.

-Compris termina-t-elle en se concentrant sur le cyborg.

Après avoir téléporté Cyber-Cobra à l'extérieur du vaisseau, Clarisse rassembla ses dernières forces et se concentra sur l'infirmerie de Blood Justice et s'y téléporta aussitôt. Elle réapparut dans un lit allongée et les yeux fermées. Une fois que Sparks avait vu qu'elle s'était téléporté dans son vaisseau, il tapa sur son clavier. « Pilote automatique activé » fit l'ordinateur central car il fallait que les Mantarks puissent continuer à se battre à l'extérieur. Il se leva de son siège et appuya sur son Chronostick « Mode physicien ». Puis sa tenue se transforma en une blouse blanche avec des lunettes en plastiques et des gants en latex blanc. Il sortit de la salle de contrôle et courut en direction de l'infirmerie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Clarisse, je vais te sauver ! pensa-t-il en courant dans les couloirs du vaisseau.

Soudain il entendit des pas devant lui, cela ne pouvait pas être maître Soren et Cyber-Skyron puisqu'ils se battaient dans la partie est du vaisseau. Nicolas se cacha à un angle d'un couloir et vit qu'il y avaient quatre hommes-dragons qui s'étaient introduits dans le Black Manta, sûrement à cause du trou fait à la coque du vaisseau par Cyber-Skyron. Le scientifique le savait aussi bien que ses partenaires de Blood Justice : il n'aimait pas se battre. Mais ce n'est pas ces tas de ferraille fait par une amateur qui allait l'empêcher de soigner sa partenaire. Il existe pleins d'autres façons de passer des ennemis sans avoir à les combattre. Le brun sourit et sortit une balise carrée bleue foncée de la poche de sa blouse blanche. Puis il sortit de sa cachette et il posa sa balise au sol, il vit les hommes-dragons avancer dans la direction opposée.

-Hé oh les soldats de la vielle peau de Dragona ! se moqua-t-il et les robots se retournèrent.

Ils coururent vers le scientifique prêt à le déchiqueter avec leurs griffes puis celui-ci souriait car son plan se passait comme prévu.

-Déploiement de leurres !

Il claqua les doigts de sa main droite et des répliques de lui-même qui étaient des hologrammes numériques apparurent en masse. Lui et ses hologrammes coururent vers les hommes-dragons qui frappaient les copies et non l'original, dès qu'une copie était touchée elle disparut. Une fois qu'il a passé les hommes-dragons il sortit ne seconde balise semblable à la première et la posa au sol puis il sortit une télécommande ronde et appuya sur l'unique bouton qu'il y avait dessus. Puis un mur de lumière bleue apparut de chaque côté où il y avait les deux balises. Les hommes-dragons étaient à présent enfermés. Ils avaient beau frapper les murs de toutes leurs forces ils n'avaient aucune égratignure et de l'électricité s'en dégageait.

-Désolé les gars mais vous ne pourrez pas briser ce champ de force électro-statique. Personne ne peut s'en échapper de l'intérieur, sur-ce à toute ! termina-t-il en s'enfuyant en souriant, fier que son plan ait fonctionné.

Franchement ces hommes-dragons étaient vraiment stupides, ça se voyait que leur inventeur était un amateur, mais le plus important était de sauver Clarisse. Il rentra dans une pièce immense qui était son laboratoire personnel, il y avait pleins d'éprouvettes, des fioles jaugées et d'autres objets que le scientifiques utilisait. Il se dirigea vers une étagère blanche, il l'ouvrit et vit plusieurs fioles remplis de solutions en tout genres. Il prit une fiole rempli d'une solution verte claire et on voit qu'elle a été préparée il y a longtemps.

-Voici l'antidote que j'ai élaboré il y a des années au cas où on devrait affronter les membres d'Oracion Seis. Comme on savait que Cobra utilisait du poison, on a prévu le coup pensa-t-il en regardant le remède. Cela a été très difficile pour le préparer, j'espère que cela va fonctionner.

Il sortit de son laboratoire et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie qui était le pièce juste à côté il rentra et vit Clarisse allongée sur le lit, couverte de blessures et qui transpirait à cause du poison. Elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait souffrir horriblement. Il se dirigea à son chevet, posa la fiole sur une table et fit apparaître un écran avec un clavier virtuel avec sa magie.

-Tiens bon Clarisse, je suis là je lance un scan pour voir où en est le poison déclara-t-il en tapant sur son clavier.

Un anneau bleu entourait la brune et passa au dessus de son corps de haut en bas. Le scientifique prit un air inquiet, il devait faire vite car le poison avait atteint les organes vitaux. Il fit disparaître son écran et prit une seringue dans la poche de sa blouse. Il fallait que l'antidote passe directement dans le système sanguin c'est pour cela qu'il ne le fit pas boire à Clarisse. Il ouvrit la fiole en y enlevant le bouchon et trempa la seringue dedans. Il l'a rempli et se retourna pour prendre le bras de la brune. Il prit une grande inspiration et planta la seringue dans la veine de sa partenaire et il y injecta le remède. Puis il prit une bouteille de désinfectant qui était dans l'étagère de la table de chevet et une compresse en coton. Il humidifia cette dernière avec le désinfectant et il la mit à l'endroit où il avait planté la seringue en l'attachant avec un pansement. Il relança un scan et vit que le poison était en train de disparaître.

-Clarisse, Clarisse réveille-toi déclara-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Puis cette dernière ouvrit les yeux avec un peu de mal et les tourna vers le brun qui avait un regard plein de soulagement.

-Nico... souffla-t-elle en souriant.

-Tout est arrangé, mais il faut que je te mettes des bandages pour tes blessures.

-Merci...

-Ne me remercie pas, tu sais que je suis toujours là pour vous protéger.

Après le scientifique enleva la combinaison noire de la brune dévoilant ses sous-vêtements mais ce dernier était habitué à soigner les membres de sa guilde. Même si ses compétences en médecine n'étaient pas aussi élaborés que ceux de Polyussica. Il mit des bandages sur les blessures de sa partenaire qui était vraiment heureuse que le scientifique prenne soin d'elle. Une fois les bandages terminés il l'a mit dans le lit et la couvrit avec une couverture blanche.

-Voilà maintenant il faut te reposer jusqu'à ce que tes engourdissements aient disparus.

-Nico fit la brune qui avait un peu récupéré.

-Oui ? Répondit-il en un grand sourire.

-Je dois y retourner lança-t-elle en surprenant son interlocuteur.

-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

-Il faut que je fasse payer à Dragona de m'avoir mise dans cet état expliqua-t-elle.

-Je comprends mais...

-Et en plus la survie des mages de Fairy Tail dépend de moi, si je ne transforme pas un objet en portail au moment où le Méga-Dragonoïde sera détruit, les mages seront détruits avec lui.

-Pour l'instant tu n'es pas en état de te battre à nouveau, je ne sais pas si maître Soren à réussi vaincre Cyber-Skyron mais ici la situation est critique. Il faut attendre quelques minutes le temps que tes engourdissements disparaissent et à ce moment là tu ne sera pas à cent pour cent de tes capacités.

-Je le sais bien mais je te promets de ne pas prendre de risques, je t'en prie Nico...

-Bon d'accord mais il faut attendre que Flynn et maître Soren aient terminés leurs combats respectifs puis tu te téléporteras à l'endroit où se trouve Flynn, il saura te protéger.

Clarisse acquiesça pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord avec son compagnon, tout les deux se faisaient confiance depuis qu'ils sont petits et étaient très liés. Nicolas expliqua à Clarisse qu'il devait retourner à son poste et qu'elle devait le rejoindre dans la salle de contrôle une fois qu'elle se serait reposé un peu. Il sortit de l'infirmerie en prit un autre chemin pour se rendre dans la salle de contrôle pour éviter les hommes-dragons.

Au sol il y avait un cratère dont la fumée s'en dégageait ce qui montrait qu'il a été formé récemment et au milieu de celui-ci il y avait Cyber-Cobra qui avait quelques égratignures sur sa carapace et il y avait de l'électricité qui se dégageait de son corps. On le vit serrer son poing, il était toujours en état de marche.


	58. La fraternité des dragon slayers

Luxus et Gajeel étaient en train d'affronter leurs alter ego cyborgs, jusqu'ici le combat était difficile parce que les deux doubles mécaniques avaient des forces semblables aux originaux. Ils avaient échappé de justesse à la déflagration de feu créée par les bombes qu'avaient envoyé Cyber-Gajeel, sous les yeux surpris des deux cyborgs. Les deux membres de Dragon Wings se tenaient face à leurs deux adversaires le regard vengeur.

-Heureusement que tu as de bons réflexes Luxus déclara le dragon d'acier.

-Je commence à en avoir marre de ces deux boîtes de conserve, cette fois-ci je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins fit le blond avec son poing entouré de foudre.

-Les chances pour vous de gagner ce combat sont de 0,000001% d'après les calculs de notre maîtresse Dragona expliqua Cyber-Luxus.

-On se fiche des calculs de cette folle rétorqua Gajeel. Plutôt crever que perdre face à de vulgaires répliques franchement mal foutues.

-Parce que même si tu nous dit que nous n'avons aucune chance ce n'est pas ça qui va nous empêcher de nous battre. Bon assez discuté je vais en finir maintenant.

-Ne me fais pas rire ! Hurlement du dragon d'acier ! Lança Cyber-Gajeel sur l'aîné de Dragon Wings.

Luxus sauta et évita le souffle métallique avant de foncer de nouveau vers Cyber-Gajeel et encore une fois son alger ego s'était placé pour lui barrer la route. Luxus sourit et se transforma en foudre pour contourner son double par la droite et ce dernier vit que Gajeel était juste derrière son partenaire avec son épée du dragon d'acier, le cyborg blond il n'avait pas le temps ni d'esquiver ni de riposter et se prit un coup d'épée en plein torse mais celui-ci n'était pas assez puissant pour découper son alliage qui était résistant à la magie. Pendant ce temps le dragon slayer de foudre s'approchait de Cyber-Gajeel entouré de sa foudre.

-Poing démolisseur du dragon foudroyant !

Le cyborg aux cheveux noirs se prit l'attaque en pleine face et fut repoussé au loin et atterri au sol. Il était entouré d'électricité statique, puisque son métal était conducteur malgré sa résistance. Ce fut une superbe combinaison de la part des deux dragon slayers, on voyait qu'ils étaient plus soudés qu'a leur époque dans la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Puis Cyber-Gajeel utilisa sa magie du magnétisme pour contrôler les armes blanches qui étaient dans des caisses de bois à proximité de sa position, il y en avaient de toutes sortes : épées, lances, couteaux et les envoya sur les deux dragon slayers. Gajeel les stoppa avec sa propre force magnétique puis il se saisit des armes et commença à manger les lames de métal.

-Merci pour le casse-dalle, franchement pour un cyborg il est vraiment débile de m'avoir envoyé ça...

-Hurlement du dragon foudroyant ! lança Cyber-Luxus en direction de Gajeel mais une fois de plus Luxus fit un plongeon avec sa foudre pour sauver le dragon slayer d'acier de cette attaque en traître.

Le dragon slayer d'acier ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Luxus qui auparavant avait créer la bataille de Fairy Tail, était devenu si protecteur envers les autres. C'est surtout depuis la création de Dragon Wings qu'il avait prit ce rôle de grand frère même si il ne voulait pas être maître de la guilde des dragons. Les deux dragon slayers se relevèrent ensemble et Luxus enleva son manteau qu'il porte en permanence sur les épaules pour être plus à l'aise. Puis ce dernier leva son bras droit en l'air et de la foudre jaune s'en échappa vers le plafond pour former une grande sphère d'électricité.

-Raging Bolt !

L'attaque du dragon slayer de foudre allait s'abattre sur les deux cyborgs qui l'esquivèrent en sautant en même temps mais ils n'avaient pas prévu que Gajeel avait anticipé leur mouvement en sautant avant que l'attaque de Luxus allait les toucher. Les trois adversaires étaient en l'air face à face.

-Averse de limaille de fer ! lança le dragon slayer d'acier en direction de ses deux adversaires.

-C'est inutile répliqua Cyber-Gajeel en bloquant les billes de limaille de fer avec sa propre force magnétique.

-Onde ultrasonore ! continua Cyber-Luxus pour renvoyer la limaille de fer au dragon slayer d'acier qui n'avait pas prévu ce coup là et tomba au sol.

-Ils sont plus coriaces que prévu termina le grand blond.

De son côté Dragona qui continuait d'observer chacun des combats qui se déroulaient en même temps était en effervescence en voyant que ses cyborgs étaient en train de prendre le dessus sur chacun des mages de la coalition. Même les grands Gajeel et Luxus étaient impuissants devant ses créations mais elle voyait aussi les mages qui ne combattaient pas les cyborgs avancer jusqu'aux générateurs gardés par les autres membres de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis.

Tout d'abord Sting et Rogue qui avait décidé d'aller dans la patte antérieure gauche du Méga-Dragonoïde, étaient dans un couloir en train d'affronter des hommes-dragons qui leur gênait le passage. C'était pareil pour Skyron qui était dans le couloir menant à la base de la queue du dragon, pour Rufus qui était dans la patte postérieure droite. Pour Bacchus qui était dans la patte postérieure gauche. Pour Léon et Wendy qui étaient dans la patte antérieure droite après avoir laisser Natsu affronter son double cybernétique et pour finir Jubia qui fonçait vers la tête du dragon.

Pour Skyron c'était une occasion parfaite pour assouvir sa vengeance après s'être fait battre par Jon la nuit dernière. Il courrait dans ce couloir tout en dégommant les hommes-dragons qu'ils trouvait sur son chemin avec sa magie anti-dragon de cristal. C'était pas ces minables qui allait l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Il était presque arrivé vers la base de la queue du dragon mécanique il voyait une porte automatique blindée devant lui, sûrement la porte menant vers la salle du générateur gardé par Brain. Il était enfin arrivé il allait détruire la porte avec sa magie mais il sentit le sol trembler. C'était le cas pour les autres qui était arrivés devant chacune des portes en même temps.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Sting en regardant le sol puis il vit qu'une trappe s'ouvrit devant lui.

-Désolé mes chers mages mais votre aventure s'arrête ici fit Dragona via un haut-parleur.

-Espèce de garce fit Jubia qui voyait elle aussi une trappe devant la porte menant à Dragona.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? s'interrogea Nicolas en voyant sur son écran un plan du Méga-Dragonoïde. La quantité de magie émanant du Méga-Dragonoïde vient subitement d'augmenter dans chacune des zones menant aux générateurs.

Soudain de chacune des six trappes sortit un colosse de muscles a tête de dragon aux écailles rouges, un genre d'homme-dragon mais en plus grand et plus fort.

-Je vous présente mes méga-hommes-dragons ! Sachez qu'ils sont beaucoup plus puissants que les simples soldats que je vous avez déjà combattus jusqu'à présent, sachez aussi que tant que mes méga-hommes-dragons sont en état de marche vous ne pourrez pas atteindre chacune de nos positions respectives expliqua la scientifique de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis.

-C'est embêtant continua Nicolas en parlant à chaque mage se tenant face à un de ces nouveaux monstres. Entre vos amis qui doivent combattre les huit cyborgs vous vous retrouver face à ces colosses.

-Est ce que tu sais comment s'en débarrasser rapidement ? questionna Skyron qui était seul face à ce nouvel adversaire.

-Faudrait qu'un membre de Blood Justice scanne directement ces monstres avec son Chronostick pour que je puisse étudier cela mais vous n'en avez pas avec vous.

-Tu ne peux pas le faire à distance comme pour les cellules des dragon slayers ? demanda Léon.

-Non parce qu'ils ne sont pas raccordé au système et encore celui du labo était facile à pirater mais pour celui du poste de pilotage où Dragona se trouve le pare-feu est infranchissable.

-Il faut donc se débrouiller pour les détruire termina Rogue.

-On y va ensemble Wendy déclara Léon prêt à se battre.

-D'accord confirma la dragon slayer céleste.

-Vu que je suis seul ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir commenta Rufus toujours aussi calme même devant ce monstre.

-Moi je vais le dégommer pièces par pièces votre machin lança Bacchus de son côté.

-Ce n'est pas ce tas de ferraille qui va m'empêcher de t'atteindre Dragona, Jubia va y aller à fond exprima cette dernière qui voulait démolir la scientifique.

-Allez c'est parti termina Skyron en souriant.

Ce dernier fonça vers le colosse rouge avec son poing entouré de poussière de cristal rouge pour frapper le torse de celui-ci et un finir en un seul coup mais celui-ci ne produisit aucun effet ce qui surpris le mage de Dragon Wings qui fut repoussé d'un revers de la main par le méga-homme-dragon et il finit au sol.

-Pieux de diamant ! fit-il en posant sa main au sol et de la lumière blanche en sortit et il fit apparaître un cercle magique blanc sous les pieds du colosse et des pieux en sortit pour le transpercer mais ils se cassèrent au moment où ils touchèrent le robot ce qui irrita le jeune blond.

-Écailles du dragon de cristal ! envoya-t-il mais le colosse n'avait pas la moindre éraflure. Mais c'est abusé il est fait en quoi ce truc !

Pour Jubia aussi la situation était compliquée, son adversaire envoyait des rayons lasers rouges qu'elle évitait difficilement.

-Déferlante ! Fit-elle en envoyant des lames d'eau pour trancher ce monstre mais il n'eut pas de dégâts et il envoya un puissant rayon laser qui la mage d'eau qui le sentit passer et fut envoyé contre le mur.

Sting et Rogue avaient l'avantage du nombre mais pour eux aussi c'était compliqué. Les dragons jumeaux étaient prêts à en découdre, cela faisait un bail qu'ils n'avaient pas combattus ensemble.

-Champ de force ! lança Sting en envoyant un rayon translucide vers le monstre qui l'évita en se déplaçant sur le côté et donna un puissant coup de poing au blond cendré qui fut repoussé.

-Sting tu vas bien ? demanda Rogue aux cheveux blonds clairs.

-Ouais ça va mais il tape fort ce gros tas souffla-t-il en grinçant des dents.

-Créature de l'ombre : Cavalier ! invoqua le brun en à l'aide d'un cercle magique noir puis un cavalier noir aux yeux blancs apparut.

La magie secondaire de Rogue lui permet d'invoquer des armes et des créatures venant d'un autre plan astral : le monde de l'ombre où tout est en noir et blanc. Le cavalier chargea vers le méga-homme-dragon avec une lance mais ce dernier contre-attaqua avec une sphère électrique rouge qui fit disparaître l'invocation.

-Le point faible des créatures venant du monde de l'ombre c'est toute magie produisant de la lumière. On dirait que Dragona à bien étudier nos forces et nos faiblesses.

-Bien vu mon cher Rogue lança la scientifique. En effet lorsque j'ai absorbés vos magies pour créer mes cyborgs et mes hommes-dragons j'ai pris le temps de me renseigner sur elles.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les dragon slayers sont ceux qui sont le plus en difficulté dans leurs combats respectifs pensa Sparks en entendant cela.

-Pluie d'étoiles ! fit Rufus en lançant son attaque sur le méga-homme-dragon qui lui barrait le chemin.

Mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'avoir reçu de dégâts alors que ce sort avait pour élément la foudre. Il pointa son bras qui se changea en canon et envoya une bombe sur le mage de Blue Pegasus qui reçu une déflagration de flammes en pleine face. Heureusement que ce n'était que le souvenir de sa présence à cet endroit.

Bacchus qui n'utilisait que des attaques physiques était sûrement celui pour qui le combat allait être tendu vu que ce nouvel ennemi avait la carapace dure. Il ne chercha pas trente six solutions et décida de foncer tête baissé vers le colosse à gueule et à queue de dragon mais avec un corps humanoïde. Il allait lui donner un coup de paume en plein sternum mais il fut repoussé par un rayon laser qui sortit de la gueule du monstre.

De retour sur Gajeel et Luxus ils foncèrent tout les deux vers leurs adversaires et avaient décidé d'attaquer ensemble vu que séparément ce n'était pas une bonne stratégie. Le grand blond envoya un un hurlement sur Cyber-Gajeel pendant que Gajeel repoussa Cyber-Luxus qui voulait intervenir avec son pilier du dragon d'acier en plein torse. Les deux cyborgs étaient au sols mais n'étaient pas vaincus. Satanée résistance à la magie qui posait un vrai problème. Il faudrait les achever avec une attaque suffisamment puissante pour qu'ils ne peuvent plus se relever. La question était de savoir laquelle, pendant que Luxus réfléchissait à trouver une nouvelle stratégie ses adversaires en profitèrent pour contre-attaquer.

-Lance du dragon d'acier ! fit Cyber-Gajeel en envoyant plusieurs projectiles.

-Crocs du dragon foudroyant ! envoya son compère qui était le même sort que celui de Cobra.

Les deux dragon slayers esquivèrent l'attaque en sautant et se dirigèrent vers les deux cyborgs en même temps, Luxus donna un coup de poing électrifié à Cyber-Gajeel mais celui-ci le para avec sa main et donna un coup avec son pilier dans la zone abdominale du dragon de foudre qui ressentit une importante douleur et serra les dents. Gajeel avait tenté de tranché à nouveau Cyber-Luxus avec son épée du dragon d'acier mais celui-ci envoya une onde infrasonore pour le repousser contre le mur, à cause des vibrations sonores, Gajeel eut quelques troubles sensoriels, il était assis dos au mur et voyait son adversaire de manière floue.

-Cette fois-ci je vais t'exterminer ! cria Cyber-Luxus avec un cercle magique violet sous ses pieds il comptait bien en finir avec un sort que le dragon slayer connaissait très bien.

-Il faut que j'intervienne pensa Luxus qui s'apprêtait à empêcher son alter ego mécanique de charger son sort.

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! riposta Cyber-Gajeel qui immobilisa le grand blond en le saisissant par la taille et en changeant son corps entier en métal magique plus lourd que son alliage de cyborg.

Luxus se débattit tant qu'il peut mais il n'arrivait pas à se libérer de l'étreinte du cyborg, malgré sa musculature imposante. Il voyait Cyber-Luxus lever ses mains vers le haut pour former une petite sphère sphère violette.

-Catastrophe ultraviolette ! déclara le cyborg blond en envoyant un rayon violet très puissant à partir de la sphère.

Gajeel voyait avec un peu de mal l'attaque venir vers lui, il n'avait pas assez récupéré de forces pour pouvoir esquiver à temps, une violente explosion de lumière violette illumina toute la pièce. Cyber-Luxus regardait d'un regard sarcastique le pouvoir de son attaque. Une fois que l'explosion se dissipa, son visage changea d'expression, il passa de sarcastique à surpris. En effet il vit Luxus devant Gajeel les bras tendus horizontalement et son corps entouré d'une lumière rouge. Il était torse nu car son haut a été déchiré par la puissance de cette attaque. Il vit Cyber-Gajeel au sol qui a repris son apparence normale avec de l'électricité statique lui parcourant le corps. Gajeel lui-même était étonné de la ténacité du dragon slayer de foudre.

-Luxus...déclara ce dernier. Pourquoi tu m'as protégé ? demanda-t-il en voyant qu'il a quand même reçu des dégâts malgré la lumière qu'il entourait. Tu aurais pu y rester cette fois...

-Toujours la même façon de remercier à ce que je vois... souffla-t-il en souriant alors qu'il est blessé. Sache que j'ai une dette envers toi et Natsu depuis la bataille de Fairy Tail. J'ai déjà aidé Natsu sur l'île de Tenro, maintenant ton tour est arrivé, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu sortir du cauchemar dans lequel j'errais. Depuis le jour de la création de Dragon Wings où Skyron a pris ma défense en me considérant comme un dragon slayer à part entière je savais que mon devoir était de vous protéger tous en tant qu'aîné de la guilde expliqua-t-il et la lumière qui l'enveloppa disparue. Quant à toi..lança-t-il en se tournant vers son alter ego cybernétique. Tu es celui que j'étais avant, cet égoïste assoiffé de pouvoir. Cette fois-ci tu m'as vraiment mit en rogne pour m'avoir fait rappeler ces horribles souvenirs.

Cyber-Luxus ne comprenait toujours pas comment le dragon slayer de foudre avait protégé le dragon slayer d'acier, cela s'était passé si rapidement. Luxus expliqua qu'il avait d'abord foudroyé Cyber-Gajeel en propageant sa foudre dans son métal qui était conducteur. Ce qui l'a libéré de son étreinte puis qu'il s'est déplacé avec sa foudre devant Gajeel puis qu'il s'est enveloppé de lumière infrarouge pour contrer les rayons ultraviolets. Même si à cause de cela il se retrouve salement amoché. Il avait un peu de mal à tenir debout.

Cyber-Gajeel se releva et fonça vers le dragon slayer de foudre pour lui porter un coup de poing entouré de limaille de fer qui allait être le coup de grâce. Le grand blond se tourna vers lui d'un air menaçant et bloqua son attaque d'une seule main entouré d'électricité. Cyber-Luxus fut choqué par cette parade, c'était comme si Luxus avait soudainement haussé son niveau. Cyber-Luxus se dirigea vers son alter ego, le corps entouré de foudre mais un flot de limaille de fer le repoussa contre le mur et avec son magnétisme il l'immobilisa, Gajeel qui était encore assis au sol avait encore de la ressource.

Luxus qui voyait qu'il allait être maintenant tranquille décida de passer à tabac Cyber-Gajeel qui ne pouvait plus compter sur son compère. Il commença par envoya un coup de poing foudroyant dans le sternum puis un coup de pied chassé pour le repousser, le cyborg ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

-Hurlement du dragon d'acier !

Le grand blond entoura son corps de foudre et fonça délibérément vers l'attaque de la création de Dragona qui fut neutralisée et il termina sa course dans la face du cyborg qui reçu pas mal de dégâts malgré son alliage résistant à la magie. Il fut entouré de beaucoup d'électricité statique.

-Non...c'est...pas...possible...bégaya-t-il en voyant le mage de foudre un peu essoufflé mais qui pouvait encore se battre.

Le dragon slayer de foudre avait presque atteint ses limites, il fallait terminer ce combat au plus vite. Il se mit en position et un cercle magique jaune apparut sous ses pieds.

-Technique secrète anti-dragon ! Foudre retentissante de l'orage !

Il leva ses deux bras au ciel pour former une immense sphère de foudre comme son Raging Bolt mais cette fois-ci plusieurs dizaines d'éclairs en sortit et se dirigèrent à toute vitesse vers le cyborg qui à beau utiliser ses piliers du dragon d'acier comme paratonnerre cette attaque était beaucoup trop puissante et le nombre d'éclairs était trop importants. Ceux-ci frappèrent le cyborg sur toutes les parties de son corps et fut tellement électrocuté qu'il explosa. Heureusement qu'il était loin des bombes et des missiles sinon l'explosion aurait touché tout le monde. Il libéra des petites particules multicolores dans l'air comme tout les autres cyborgs.

Luxus était essoufflé et avait un genou à terre cette attaque a vidé une grande partie de ses réserves magiques. Il avait enfin réussi à le battre, c'était difficile mais il a réussi. Il regarda le corps de Cyber-Gajeel qui n'était plus que morceaux de métal.

-Attention Luxus derrière toi ! cria Gajeel tout à coup.

Trop tard, Luxus reçu une violente décharge électrique dans le dos et comme c'était sa propre magie, il reçut des dégâts. Cyber-Luxus avait profité de l'explosion pour se libérer de la limaille de fer de Gajeel à l'aide d'ondes sonores. L'aîné de Dragon Wings tomba à plat ventre au sol.

-LUXUS ! s'écria le dragon slayer d'acier ne voyant plus son partenaire bouger.

-Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, ça lui apprendra à baisser sa garde rigola-t-il fier de lui. Maintenant ça fait un partout.

-Sale enfoiré insulta le dragon slayer d'acier devant la lâcheté du cyborg, pour lui il n'y avait que les minables qui attaquaient les gens dans le dos.

Gajeel voyait le corps immobile du dragon slayer de foudre, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être mort mais la dernière attaque l'a quelque peut sonné. Il fallait se battre loin de lui pour éviter de le blesser davantage. La victoire d'un des deux camps va se décider lors d'un combat singulier.

Cyber-Luxus décida de commencer en envoyant plusieurs sphères de foudre vers le dragon slayer d'acier qui les évita en courant sur le côté. Puis ce dernier fonça vers son adversaire et utilisa son pilier du dragon d'acier pour éloigner le cyborg de Luxus, puis il envoya plusieurs pieux de limaille de fer.

Le cyborg se protégea en envoyant une onde sonore pour repousser la limaille de fer. Puis Gajeel se projeta sur lui en le prenant par le taille puis il l'envoya valser contre le mur. Il utilisa sa lance du dragon d'acier pour envoyer des projectiles sur le cyborg ce qui perfora le mur et envoya la création de Dragona dans la pièce d'à côté. Parfait, Gajeel va pouvoir se défouler, il passa à travers le trou dans le mur et vit une pièce vide ce qui était bien.

Cyber-Luxus ne comptait pas se laisser faire et envoya un hurlement vers son adversaire qui utilisa son pilier du dragon d'acier comme paratonnerre. Contrairement à son homologue cyborg, il réussi à contrer l'attaque électrique. En voyant cela la création de Dragona décida de changer de stratégie et lança une micro-onde dans le but de réchauffer le corps de Gajeel mais ce dernier fit un mur de limaille de fer pour qu'elle prenne le coup à sa place et celle-ci fondit sur place.

Gajeel en profita pour sauter par dessus le mur fondu et lança un hurlement depuis les airs, le cyborg contra cette attaque avec son propre hurlement. Les deux attaques semblaient être à égalité mais le hurlement du cyborg neutralisa celui du dragon slayer d'acier et électrocuta ce dernier qui tomba au sol. Il avait du mal à se relever à cause de la paralysie. Il ne fallait pas oublier que le cyborg avait la même puissance que l'original et que cette affrontement allait être plus difficile que celui de Luxus.

-Poing démolisseur du dragon foudroyant ! envoya le cyborg qui voulait en finir en courant vers le dragon slayer aux cheveux noirs.

-Épée du dragon d'acier contra ce dernier et les deux coups s'annulèrent l'un l'autre.

Le cyborg ne comptait pas s'arrêter là et fonça avec le corps entouré de foudre et l'air vraiment menaçant, Gajeel n'avait pas le temps d'esquiver et se prit le coup de poing foudroyant en plein visage. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, il continua à s'acharner sur le brun en envoyant plusieurs salves de petites sphères électriques qui firent pas mal de dégâts.

-Mais tu vas crever oui ?! s'indigna la création de Dragona en voyant sa cible encore respirer tout en enchaînant les coups électrifiés.

Cyber-Luxus prit alors Gajeel par le cou de sa main gauche et le souleva d'une facilité déconcertante. Le dragon slayer d'acier tenta de se libérer mais la force de l'alter ego de Luxus était trop importante.

-Cette fois-ci je vais te porter le coup de grâce...fit-il en concentrant sa magie anti-dragon dans sa main droite.

Puis Gajeel poussa un petit rire ce qui provoqua l'étonnement de son ennemi. Mais le cyborg ne fit pas attention et allait lancer son rayon de magie lorsqu'on entendit un bruit de quelque chose qui a été coupé, un bruit de lame. On vit alors le bras gauche de Cyber-Luxus coupé par la tronçonneuse formé par l'épée du dragon d'acier de Gajeel. Tout ça fut si rapide que le cyborg n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

-Mais...comment...est-ce...possible...mon...alliage...résiste...à...la...magie... bégaya Cyber-Luxus en voyant son membre coupé.

-T'appelle ça un alliage résistant ? Ce n'est rien comparé à l'alliage du dragon d'acier fit le fils de ce dernier qui tenait le bras coupé dans sa main droite.

Puis il se mit à le dévorer sous le regard estomaqué du cyborg qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il a été piégé de la sorte. Le dragon slayer d'acier avait récupéré des forces et augmenté sa puissance d'attaque avec ce repas.

-Tu vas payer...menaça Cyber-Luxus en envoyant une salve d'éclairs à l'aide de sa main droite.

Gajeel l'évita sur le côté sans difficulté, ses capacités étaient décuplées maintenant. Il changea sa main droite en marteau, courut à toute vitesse vers son adversaire et donna un grand coup sur la tête ce qui déboussola un peu la machine qui n'arrivait plus à suivre ses mouvements. Il enchaîna avec un pilier du dragon d'acier dans le sternum puis une salve de projectiles formé par sa lance du dragon d'acier. Cyber-Luxus reçut une pluie de dégâts sur tout son corps. Puis Gajeel fit un énorme saut et se préparer à lancer une nouvelle attaque. Mais le cyborg ne se découragea pas et concentra sa magie dans sa main droite jusqu'à formé une énorme sphère de foudre.

-Raging Bolt !

L'attaque de Cyber-Luxus se dirigea vers son adversaire qui riposta aussitôt.

-Technique secrète anti-dragon ! Karma démoniaque spirale d'acier !

Il transforma ses jambes en perceuse géante qui tourna à grande vitesse et neutralisa l'attaque de Cyber-Luxus, il dirigea ensuite vers ce dernier qui n'eut pas le temps ni d'esquiver ni de riposter et reçut l'attaque en plein dans le torse. Ce qui provoqua une nouvelle explosion multicolore qui libéra des particules magiques. L'explosion repoussa Gajeel qui finit au sol. Il avait enfin réussi à gagner, il se releva avec difficulté pour voir plusieurs morceaux de métal dispersés au sol.

-Comparé au véritable Luxus tu n'étais qu'un minable déclara-t-il avant de marcher dans l'autre pièce en repassant par le trou.

Il vit son partenaire qui était toujours au sol, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, Gajeel se dirigea ensuite vers lui et le releva en mettant son bras droit sur sa nuque.

-Luxus tu m'entends ? déclara-t-il ne le voyant pas réagir.

-T'en as mis du temps à battre ce nul... répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Au moins on n'a pas perdu contre ces saletés de copies, ça aurait été une honte pour les dragon slayers et pour Dragon Wings.

-C'est sûr répondit le grand blond. C'est notre devoir de défendre l'honneur de Dragon Wings... rétorqua-t-il avant de ressentir une violente douleur sur tout son corps.

-Il faut vite qu'on trouve quelqu'un qui peut te soigner, il va falloir contacter le mage de Blood Justice qui nous parlait tout à l'heure pour qu'il puisse nous amener à Wendy ou Cherrya expliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce.

-D'accord et après on réglera leur compte aux Oracion Seis termina Luxus qui avait besoin d'aide pour marcher.


	59. L'épée du paradis et le roi des flammes

Dans un désert de pierres marron, une moto continuait sa route en soulevant beaucoup de poussière. A son bord se trouvait Jonathan et Istara qui avait changé de cap pour se diriger vers la chose qu'avait vu l'argentée quelques minutes plus tôt. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. De loin ils voyaient un petit cratère avec un peu de fumée, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait été formé récemment, l'argentée avait désactivé son Tenshigan vu que Jon savait où aller. Ils décidèrent d'accélérer afin de voir ça de plus près.

Dragona de son côté qui passait son temps à regarder les différents combats qui se déroulaient en même temps avait remarqué que Cyber-Cobra était tombé du Méga-Dragonoïde via la magie de Clarisse, la mage de Blood Justice. Pour elle c'était embêtant parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour et atterrir juste pour récupérer un cyborg. De plus, Lamia Scale n'était plus très loin, tant pis un cyborg de plus ou de moins le résultat restera le même.

Jonathan et Istara virent sortir de la fumée quelque chose à l'apparence humaine, mais pas totalement. Il y avait de l'électricité statique sur son corps et quelques fissures. Les deux mages du temple de Tsing s'arrêtèrent devant lui et le god slayer prit alors la parole.

-C'est donc pour ce truc qu'on doit perdre du temps ? Je vais m'en débarrasser rapidement déclara-t-il en descendant de sa moto magique.

-Tiens deux nouvelles victimes...fit le cyborg qui s'était remis de ses émotions. Je vais vous tuer tous les deux...

-Tu vas vite comprendre qu'il ne faut pas nous menacer, répliqua le brun en entourant son poing de sang noir.

-Arrête toi, Jon. Coupa aussitôt sa partenaire qui descendit elle aussi du véhicule.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?! s'exclama le god slayer qui n'aimait pas qu'on l'interrompt, heureusement que c'était Istara qui lui avait dit sinon la personne aurait déjà reçu un poing dans la tronche.

-Il est du même genre que les robots qu'on a affrontés tout à l'heure, n'oublie pas que tu n'as pas l'avantage face à eux expliqua calmement l'argentée.

-Et alors ?! Moi je le mets en pièces en deux secondes ce tas de ferraille, en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire... répondit-il en ayant un air sadique.

-Je sais, mais laisse moi te rappeler la situation. On est tous les deux dans un désert et nous sommes les seuls qui puissions combattre cette chose. Dans ton cas tu ne peux pas l'affronter tout seul.

-Tu douterais de ma puissance ?! s'écria le god slayer qui s'était senti vexé par cette phrase.

-Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil tu veux, riposta l'argentée pour calmer le brun qui commençait à s'énerver. Non je sais que tu es très fort Jon, je te connais depuis longtemps, laisse moi finir. Il y a plusieurs raisons pour que ce soit moi qui doit l'affronter. La première c'est que tu ne t'es pas totalement remis de ton combat d'hier et la seconde et la plus importante : il faut garder ton énergie pour Brain.

Brain, dès que Jon entendit ce nom, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il devait économiser ses forces pour pouvoir lui faire payer ce qu'il lui a fait subir en 780. Il venait de comprendre que sa partenaire le connaissait tellement bien qu'elle savait qu'il allait utiliser toute sa force s'il affrontait Cyber-Cobra. De plus le god slayer savait qu'Istara faisait tout pour le protéger du traumatisme qu'il avait reçu durant son enfance et qui le rendait instable émotionnellement. Il fallait qu'il déverse toute sa haine sur les membres de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis et pas sur un vulgaire larbin mécanique. Finalement le god slayer de la guerre tourna le dos à son adversaire.

-Vas-y, occupe toi de lui qu'on puisse se remettre en route termina Jon qui remonta sur sa moto et faisait marche arrière de quelque mètres pour observer le combat de loin.

-Tu peux toujours compter sur moi, répondit l'argentée tout en continuant à fixer son ennemi.

La scientifique de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis voyait que son cyborg avait croisé deux personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Cependant le visage de l'homme brun lui disait quelque chose. Elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais elle ne se souvenait plus où. Peu importe, elle devait se renseigner sur ces deux nouveaux adversaires et elle envoya des instructions à sa création en tapotant sur son clavier.

-Ni ton visage, ni la marque sur ta tenue ne sont dans ma base de données, identifie-toi déclara Cyber-Cobra après avoir reçu les instructions de Dragona.

-Je suis Istara Fubuki, armagicienne du temple de Tsing. Retiens bien ce nom car c'est le dernier que t'entendras.

-J'ai déjà vaincu une femme, je vais en vaincre une deuxième, annonça le cyborg.

-Ah oui, alors approche, répliqua-t-elle en activant son Tenshigan. Elle était prête à se battre.

En plein milieu de ce désert les deux adversaires se firent face, Istara ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Elle n'était pas du genre à foncer tête baissée vers son adversaire. Elle préférait attendre qu'il attaque en premier pour étudier ses mouvements et sa magie et contre-attaquer. Pour Cyber-Cobra ce combat était gagné d'avance, il allait encore empoisonner sa cible pour l'affaiblir petit à petit.

-Hurlement du dragon venimeux ! lança le cyborg vers son adversaire qui ne chercha même pas à esquiver.

Le souffle créa un nuage de poussière qui recouvrit la zone où était l'argentée. Cyber-Cobra pensait que son adversaire était au sol en train d'agoniser à cause du poison. Mais pas du tout, il vit Istara surgir du nuage de fumée, la main sur le pommeau de son épée. Elle l'a dégaina rapidement et porta un coup à sa cible.

-Quel imbécile... commenta Jon qui comprenait l'erreur qu'avait fait le cyborg.

-Coupure de l'archange ! lança la mage du temple de Tsing. Il n'y avait pas la moindre égratignure en plus sur le corps du cyborg. Pourtant il avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange qui l'avait repoussé vers le sol.

-C'est...impossible ?! fit Cyber-Cobra à plat ventre. Mon souffle venimeux t'a bien atteint, comment tu peux encore tenir debout ?

-Mon épée de Nuada m'immunise contre les maléfices dont le poison, expliqua-t-elle en montrant son épée entourée de magie bleue vas vite comprendre que tu es tombé sur le mauvais adversaire.

Du côté de Skyron, son combat allait être beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Le méga-homme-dragon qui lui barrait la route ne prenait guère de dégâts malgré les sorts qu'il envoyait. Il en déduisait que ce monstre ne pourrait pas être vaincu avec des attaques normales. Il voyait l'immense colosse à tête de dragon arriver vers lui et changea son poing en canon. Il commença à charger un puissant rayon laser rouge qu'il envoya en direction du jeune blond qui décida de se protéger.

-Bouclier de diamant ! annonça-t-il en bloquant l'attaque avec beaucoup de mal. C'est insupportable...

Le rayon laser transperça le bouclier et toucha Skyron de plein fouet, même si l'attaque a été légèrement affaiblie. Le dragon slayer de cristal réussit à se relever et décida de lancer un nouveau sort, son sort fétiche.

-Ailes du dragon de cristal !

L'amas de poussière de cristal rouge fit reculer le méga-homme-dragon et a presque réussi à le faire trébucher. C'était déjà mieux que rien et le mage de Dragon Wings sentait qu'il reprenait peu à peu le dessus. Pas question de se faire battre par ce monstre alors qu'il était tout près du but.

Cyber-Cobra voyait que l'argentée avait pris l'avantage dès le début du combat et décida de changer sa stratégie. Il se releva rapidement mais à cause des séquelles de son combat contre Clarisse, gagner contre Istara qui était quand même une des magiciennes les plus puissantes du temple de Tsing, n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Il fonça à toute vitesse vers son adversaire qui décida de ranger son épée dans son fourreau et entoura ses mains de magie bleue ciel. Le cyborg tenta de donner un coup de poing venimeux à l'argentée qui bloqua son attaque de sa main gauche, avant de donner un coup de paume dans le sternum avec sa main droite. La création de Dragona fut repoussée au loin mais resta debout.

-Crocs du dragon venimeux ! envoya-t-il de loin mais la mage dégaina son épée et trancha le sort.

Après l'avoir neutralisé, la magie qui entourait son épée passait de bleu ciel à rouge bordeaux. Le cyborg ne comprenait pas comment l'argentée réussissait à faire cela. Celle-ci expliqua que son épée de Nuada pouvait absorber la magie adverse et s'approprier ses facultés. Istara voulut lui en faire la démonstration.

-Lame venimeuse de Nuada !

Elle trancha l'air et créa une lame rouge bordeaux aux reflets bleu ciel qui se dirigeait vers le cyborg. Il pensait que cette attaque ne lui ferait rien. Il reçut l'attaque en pleine figure et fut envoyé dans les airs avant de retomber sur le sol comme une pierre. Il a été blessé car il a reçu sa propre magie. Une fois l'attaque lancée, la magie qui émanait de l'épée disparut. Le cyborg ne pouvait pas accepter de se faire dominer ainsi. Le combat au corps à corps étant inutile, il se releva et envoya un sort à distance.

-Écailles du dragon venimeux !

L'attaque de Cyber-Cobra se dirigea vers l'argentée qui tenait toujours son épée à la main. Elle relâcha une énorme quantité de magie qui tourna autour de son corps. Elle se mit ensuite à pivoter rapidement sur elle - même formant un dôme de magie qui bloqua l'attaque. Cette technique était à la fois offensive et défensive car si l'attaque du cyborg aurait était une attaque physique elle aurait utilisé la technique de rotation contre lui.

-Tourbillon de Nuada ! fit-elle en voyant les écailles se dispersées quand elles touchèrent le dôme de magie.

Une fois que l'attaque fut bloquée, elle s'était retrouvée au milieu d'un petit cratère qu'elle avait créé par sa technique. Pour cette fois, elle passa à l'attaque, son épée en main. Dès qu'elle se retrouva devant son adversaire elle planta son épée dans le sol. Elle prit appui dessus avant de donner un double coup de pied en concentrant sa magie à cet endroit. Elle concentra sa magie ensuite dans ses deux mains tout en laissant son épée enfoncé dans le sol, et donna plusieurs coups de paume à la suite sur toutes les parties du corps du cyborg.

-Furie de l'archange, déclara-t-elle en donnant le coup final de sa technique.

-C'est inutile je suis résistant à la magie. Hurlement du dragon venimeux !

Cette fois-ci, rien ne sortit de la bouche de Cyber-Cobra ce qui amusa Jon qui constata que le combat était bientôt terminé. De son côté, le cyborg ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il essaya de faire apparaître de la magie autour de ses poings, mais rien ne se passait.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?! s'écria-t-il en pleine détresse, car il ne pouvait plus utiliser de magie.

-Ma technique de l'archange me permet de contrôler la circulation de la magie à l'intérieur du corps humain, j'ai donc stoppé tes flux de magie expliqua-t-elle en reprenant son épée en main.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi riposta-t-il même si il avait vu de ses propres yeux que sa magie ne fonctionnait pas, il se releva donc une fois de plus. Crocs du dragon venimeux !

Une fois encore il ne se passait rien et Istara fonça à toute vitesse pour en finir avec son adversaire.

-Estocade de Nuada ! fit-elle en donnant un coup si rapide en plein cœur qu'on ne le voyait presque pas tel un escrimeur. Mais encore une fois il n'y avait aucun dégât externe ce que le cyborg constata.

-Ah ! Ton attaque ne m'a rien fait du tout ! se vanta-t-il en regardant son corps.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr... répliqua-t-elle en étant maintenant derrière la création de Dragona.

Puis tout à coup le corps du cyborg se mit à briller, il était sur le point d'exploser. Istara avait atteint la lacrima qui lui servait de source d'énergie interne. Le cyborg poussa un dernier cri avant d'exploser en créant de nombreuses particules magiques multicolores. L'argentée poussa un sourire en désactivant son Tenshigan avant d'être rejoint par le god slayer.

-T'en as mis du temps à le battre, déclara-t-il sur sa moto.

-Désolée mais je voulais me dégourdir les jambes, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas combattu tu sais répondit-elle calmement en gardant son sourire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, et puis ce minable n'avait aucune chance de te battre, vu qu'il utilisait une magie de slayer.

-Tu sais mieux que tout le monde que les slayers sont désavantagés contre moi vu que ni toi ni Skyron n'avaient réussi à me battre.

-Ne commence pas à prendre la grosse tête, notre mission ne fait que commencer, reprit le god slayer d'un ton calme.

-J'en suis consciente Jon, il faut arrêter ce Méga-Dragonoïde, déclara l'argentée en se dirigeant vers la moto.

-A ce propos, je veux que tu saches une chose avant qu'on y aille, annonça le brun en ayant mis les mains sur les commandes du véhicule.

-Laquelle ? demanda Istara en s'installant derrière son partenaire.

-Mon seul et unique but dans cette mission c'est de venger maître Tsurugi. Je me contrefiche du sort de Fairy Tail et compagnie. Cela ne me concerne pas, expliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial.

-Toujours la même rengaine à ce que je vois, répondit l'argentée qui connaissait la personnalité du god slayer.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un d'égoïste, mais ce n'était pas un héros qui sauve la veuve et l'orphelin, ce qui le différenciait de Skyron lors des missions qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

-Vaut mieux que tu n'utilises pas ton Tenshigan, il faut que tu te reposes continua-t-il sur le même ton.

-Et pour le dragon ? interrogea-t-elle même si elle savait que le god slayer malgré son caractère était soucieux de ses partenaires.

-On va continuer dans la même direction que tout à l'heure et on verra par la suite.

-Compris termina l'argentée en mettant ses bras autour du corps musclé du god slayer qui démarra et roula à toute vitesse.

Dans un couloir du Méga-Dragonoïde, Natsu était maintenant prêt à démolir son double cybernétique. Il voulait lui faire payer pour avoir oser faire du mal à son compagnon ailé. Cyber-Natsu de son côté restait totalement immobile, il n'était pas décidé à lancer la première attaque. Dans ce cas il entoura son poing droit de flammes et fonça vers le cyborg dans le but de le tester un peu.

-Poing d'acier du dragon de feu !

-Poing d'acier du dragon de feu, riposta la création de Dragona en exécutant le même mouvement.

Les poings des deux adversaires s'entrechoquèrent et ils se repoussèrent l'un l'autre. Ils avaient exactement, la même apparence, la même force et la même magie. Comment le dragon slayer de feu peut-il battre un tel adversaire ? Ce combat allait être compliqué. Natsu réfléchissait à la situation, ce qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent depuis qu'il est devenu le maître de Dragon Wings.

-C'est pas vrai, c'est comme si je me battais contre mon reflet dans un miroir, songea-t-il en analysant la posture de son adversaire qui était la même que la sienne.

Il fallait que le dragon slayer de feu trouve une solution pour venir à bout de ce tas de ferraille qui commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système. Pendant qu'il était en train de réfléchir, le cyborg passa à l'attaque.

-Blue Fire !

Un torrent de flammes bleu ciel glaçantes se dirigeait vers Natsu qui sauta pour l'éviter, et riposta en lançant un autre sort de sa magie secondaire.

-Yellow Fire !

Pendant qu'il était encore dans les airs, il envoya un flot de flammes jaunes que se prit le cyborg de la tête aux pieds. C'est à ce moment là que Natsu s'aperçut qu'il y avait de l'électricité statique autour de la création de Dragona. Ce qui démontrait que son attaque avait de l'effet malgré l'alliage du cyborg.

Une fois revenu sur ses pieds Natsu vit que son double était toujours debout et n'avait pas bougé de sa position d'origine. Même si il y avait encore de l'électricité statique autour de lui.

-Si c'est vraiment tout ce que tu sais faire, je vais te montrer ce qu'est la véritable agonie, déclara Cyber-Natsu qui s'élança à une telle vitesse que le rose n'avait pas eu le temps de se défendre.

Le cyborg commença par lui donner un coup de poing enflammé dans le sternum, ce qui fit cracher le sang du maître de Dragon Wings. Il donna ensuite un coup de pied chassé enflammé dans la zone abdominale ce qui envoya le dragon slayer contre le mur. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, le cyborg sauta pendant que son adversaire était assis le dos au mur et créa une énorme boule de feu avec ses deux mains.

-Supplice du dragon de feu !

Une violente explosion se fit sous les yeux d'Happy qui était en retrait et observait le combat. Il s'inquiétait pour Natsu depuis le début du combat. Il savait que celui-ci allait être très difficile. Il vit la poussière se dissiper et son partenaire à genoux couverts de blessures sur le corps. Le cyborg était debout face à l'original avec un sourire sarcastique sur le visage.

-Il faut que tu saches que de tout les cyborgs, je suis le plus perfectionné car ma maîtresse voulait surtout se venger de toi. Pour avoir détruit son ancien Dragonoïde, déclara-t-il en voyant le dragon slayer se relever.

-Ah ouais, et ben cette conne a eu ce qu'elle méritait pour s'être payé ma tronche en m'enfermant dans sa machine infernale. Tu as dis que tu étais le cyborg le plus perfectionné, ça fera une raison de plus pour te battre, répondit-il avec un sourire déterminé.

-Tu n'as aucune chance. J'ai dans ma base de données tous tes coups et toutes tes stratégies, ce combat est gagné d'avance.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, allez approche, termina-t-il en se mettant en garde.

Pendant ce temps, Rufus continua à éviter les offensives du méga-homme-dragon en sautant tout en ayant les mains dans le dos. C'était son style habituel et aimait toujours rester humble même en combat. Il était devant son adversaire et mit ses deux index et ses deux majeurs sur ses tempes. Un cercle magique rouge apparut derrière lui, puis une vague de chaleur extrême se répandit dans le couloir. Des pieux de laves sortirent du sol autour du soldat de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis.

-Karma des terres en feu, fit le mage de Blue Pegasus en mettant sa main gauche sur son chapeau et sa main droite sur le sol.

De la lave sortit du sol et envoya le robot dans les airs. Rufus pensait qu'il l'avait vaincu mais cette chose était plus résistante qu'il n'y paraît. Une fois au sol, il se releva aussitôt avec de la vapeur qui lui sortait du corps. Il envoya une sphère électrique immense vers le blond qui reçut pas mal de dégâts, car il n'avait pas le temps de créer un souvenir pour prendre l'attaque à sa place.

-Cela risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu… souffla le mage masqué qui était à genoux.

Wendy et Léon se battaient eux aussi pour pouvoir franchir l'obstacle du méga-homme-dragon. Tous deux attaquaient avec des créations ou des vents violents, mais cette créature était vraiment coriace. La dragon slayer céleste décida de prendre les devants en faisant diversion. Pour cela elle créa une sphère lumineuse de couleur or qu'elle envoya dans le ciel.

-Soleil aveuglant !

La sphère lança de petits rayons orange qui déstabilisèrent le méga-homme-dragon qui n'avait plus de repères. Léon qui était à côté de la mage céleste sentit que c'était le bon moment pour passer à l'offensive.

-Aigles de glace !

Les oiseaux foncèrent sur le colosse, mais ne firent malheureusement aucun dégât et se contentaient d'exploser sur sa carapace rugueuse. Il faudrait un sort beaucoup plus puissant pour pouvoir le vaincre. Léon doit donc se creuser les méninges et trouver quelque chose à la hauteur de son adversaire.

Natsu et Cyber-Natsu foncèrent l'un sur l'autre et donnèrent en même temps un coup de pied enflammé qui s'entrechoqua. Ils continuèrent en se donnant plusieurs coups de poings de feu. Aucun des deux adversaires ne semblait prendre l'avantage sur l'autre jusqu'à ce que Natsu fit un salto arrière pour se placer à distance.

-Hurlement du dragon de feu !

Le souffle de flammes qui se dirigeait vers le cyborg fut évité par un saut de celui-ci qui riposta instantanément.

-Ailes du dragon de feu !

-Grey Fire ! contra le dragon slayer en créant un mur de flammes grises pour se protéger.

-C'est inutile répondit le cyborg en voyant son attaque traversant le mur pour toucher le rose une fois de plus.

Le dragon slayer de feu fut encore repoussé. Mais comment fait-il pour l'avoir à chaque fois ?! Au fond de lui il savait qu'il aurait du mal à le battre, mais il ne voulait surtout pas le montrer. Question de fierté, en plus il y avait Happy qui le regardait et était sur le point de pleurer en le voyant se faire battre de cette façon.

-Allez Natsu je sais que tu peux le faire… encouragea-t-il à genoux ayant un peu de mal à parler.

-Cette fois j'en ai plus qu'assez, je vais l'exploser et pour de bon ! s'énerva-t-il en courant tête baissé vers lui.

-Je savais que tu aurais cette réaction, rétorqua le double du mage de Dragon Wings avec un sourire arrogant. Tu es tellement prévisible que je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Poing d'acier du dragon de feu ! lança le rose en visant la tête du cyborg qui s'attendait à cette attaque.

Evidemment ce dernier l'évita en se mettant accroupi, puis il donna un coup de pied enflammé dans le menton du dragon slayer. Mais ce n'est pas fini, il enchaîna par un autre sort que maîtrisait le maître de Dragon Wings.

-Cyan Fire !

Le feu cyan qui possédait le pouvoir du vent envoya le rose dans le plafond, avant qu'il atterrisse au sol. Le dragon slayer avait très mal au dos suite à ce choc, mais il se releva et envoya un nouveau sort.

-Red Fire !

Il envoya un flot de flammes rouges que le cyborg balaya d'une seule main. Il contre-attaqua une fois de plus en se dirigeant vers lui avec une telle rapidité que Natsu avait plus de mal à le discerner.

-Marteau du dragon de feu ! envoya-t-il en concentrant sa magie dans son poing droit ce qui fit extrêmement mal au mage de feu qui fut touché au sternum.

Mais le cyborg ne s'arrêta pas là. Il enchaînait les attaques l'une après l'autre en donnant des coups de poings, des coups de pieds à chaque endroit sur le corps du dragon slayer qui ne pouvait pas riposter. Happy versait des tonnes de larmes en voyant son ami se prendre une véritable correction, pire une humiliation. Se faire dominer par une machine était vraiment déshonorant pour le rose qui était pourtant le maître de Dragon Wings. Le cyborg leva les mains en l'air en créant deux cercles magiques l'un rouge l'autre jaune.

-Je vais t'achever avec ce coup ! Union Attack : Red and Yellow Fire !

Il envoya un torrent de flammes rouges et jaunes qui étaient à la fois destructrices et foudroyantes. Le dragon slayer de feu était à genoux et n'avait plus la force ni pour esquiver, ni pour encaisser l'attaque. Happy cria son nom de toutes ses forces en voyant l'attaque qui se dirigeait vers son partenaire de toujours.

-Désolé, Happy soupira-t-il en se tournant vers ce dernier dans un dernier élan de désespoir.

Soudain Natsu se sentit élever dans les airs et que quelque chose lui tenait les épaules. Il leva sa tête et vit une femme aux cheveux blancs qu'il connaissait très bien sous sa forme de harpie.

-Lisanna ! s'écria-t-il en la voyant, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils avaient tous les deux évité l'attaque de justesse, sous le regard furieux du cyborg qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Et alors Natsu ? déclara la blanche d'un ton sérieux. Ce n'est pas ton genre de laisser tomber comme ça continua-t-elle en déposant le rose au sol et en reprenant son apparence normale.

-Je suis désolé mais là contre ce genre d'adversaire je ne peux pas gagner seul, répondit-il sérieusement.

-Lisanna c'est toi ! s'écria Happy fou de joie en se précipitant dans ses bras comme un bébé.

-Happy ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? questionna-t-elle en voyant les blessures sur son corps.

-C'est lui qui m'a fait ça ! s'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt Cyber-Natsu tel un enfant.

-Encore toi grogna la benjamine des Strauss en voyant le cyborg qu'elle a déjà affronté auparavant.

-Tiens tiens, comme on se retrouve ? Je me souviens de toi, tu es celle qui a fait échouer notre attaque dans le labo. C'est parfait, j'avais prévu de prendre ma revanche sur toi une fois que j'en aurais fini avec lui. Mais comme tu es venue, je vais pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups !

-Fais attention Lisanna, depuis quelque minutes j'ai l'impression que ce gars est devenu plus fort qu'avant souffla-il en l'observant.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit la Strauss franchement. En fait c'est toi qui deviens plus faible.

-Hein ?! s'écria le rose surpris par l'affirmation de la mage transformiste. Comment ça je deviens plus faible ?! Tu peux m'expliquer ? fit-il essoufflé.

-Je pense que ça fait parti de la stratégie mise en place par Dragona. Ce cyborg est ton double, il a la même force que toi. C'est la raison pour laquelle il est difficile pour toi de prendre l'avantage sur lui. Et évidemment comme tu n'es pas une machine mais un homme, tu te fatigues et plus le combat dure plus tu te fatigues c'est inéluctable. Sans compter que tes techniques de combat elles aussi deviennent moins efficaces. Voilà maintenant tu sais pourquoi tu as l'impression que ton adversaire devient plus fort.

-Attends Lisanna, rétorqua-t-il une fois sa tirade terminée. Si j'ai bien compris tes explications, plus je me bats donc plus je me fatigue et plus ce tas de ferraille prends l'avantage sur moi ?

-Oui c'est exactement ça.

-Je trouve ça vraiment nul une tactique aussi vicieuse, grogna-t-il en comprenant le plan du cyborg.

-Je vois que tu m'as percé à jour déclara Cyber-Natsu qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là. Mais c'est trop tard à présent, même si cette fille t'a sauvé la vie, elle n'a aucune expérience dans le combat donc ça ne change rien pour moi.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, je vais te montrer quelque chose que personne n'a jamais vu. Animal Soul : Byakko le tigre blanc !

Un cercle magique blanc apparut sous les pieds de la Strauss et le dragon slyayer de feu fut surpris par cette nouvelle transformation, qui était une évolution de son Take Over tigresse. Ses cheveux avaient poussé pour être de la même longueur que celle de sa sœur Mirajane et certaines de ses mèches avaient pris la couleur noire. Elle portait une combinaison qui lui couvrait le tronc laissant la moitié de ses cuisses et ses épaules à l'air libre. Elle avait des épaulières et un plastron qui couvrait sa poitrine avec des marques de peau de tigre dessinées dessus ainsi qu'une queue et des jambières de la même couleur qui était en fer blanc. Mais le plus impressionnant dans cette transformation était ses avant-bras entièrement tigrés surmontés par de griffes très puissantes. Natsu et Happy en restaient bouche bée.

-Waouh Lisanna ! Mais depuis quand sais-tu faire ça ? demanda-t-il vraiment époustouflé par la beauté de la mage transformiste.

-Après ton départ de la guilde l'année dernière, j'ai décidé de m'entraîner dans la forêt de l'est et c'est là que je l'ai rencontré, Byakko le tigre blanc et que je me suis servi de mon Take Over.

-Même avec tous les efforts du monde, tu n'es pas de mon niveau interrompit le cyborg qui ne perdit pas de temps pour attaquer. Hurlement du dragon de feu !

Son attaque visait les trois amis d'enfance. Lisanna l'évita en faisant un saut incroyable, Happy même s'il avait du mal s'envola en portant Natsu dans ses bras.

-Supplice du dragon de feu ! riposta ce dernier mais le cyborg ne bougea pas de sa position et était au milieu de la boule de feu.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, ton attaque n'est pas assez puissante contre mon alliage qui résiste à n'importe quel sort expliqua-t-il en dissipant l'attaque d'un coup de bras.

-Voyons si tu peux encaisser celle-ci : Griffes du tigre blanc !

Lisanna fonça vers le cyborg avec une grande agilité et donna deux coups de griffes qui endommagèrent la carapace pourtant puissante du cyborg et qui avait de nouveau de l'électricité statique. Cyber-Natsu n'y croyait pas, cette transformation n'étant pas dans ses données sur Fairy Tail. Il ne savait pas comment la contrer, la mage aux cheveux blancs avec des mèches noires continuait à donner plusieurs coups de griffes sur le corps du cyborg. Il se faisait littéralement laminé et déchiqueté par la tigresse qu'incarnait la mage de Fairy Tail. Il essaya de donner un coup de poing enflammé mais la blanche l'évita en se décalant sur le côté et donna un coup de pied dans le menton du cyborg, qui fut projeté en l'air avant d'atterrir au sol. Il se releva et avait le visage rongé par la rage.

-Pas question de perdre à nouveau contre toi ! s'indigna-t-il avant qu'un cercle magique rouge-orangé apparut sous ses pieds sous les yeux inquiets des mages.

-Fais attention Lisanna ! cria Natsu qui était encore en l'air porté par Happy.

-Cette fois-ci tu ne pourras jamais éviter cette attaque. Technique secrète anti-dragon : Lame flamboyante du lotus pourpre !

Comme Cyber-Natsu l'a dit, Lisanna ne pouvait pas éviter l'attaque et se la prit de pleins fouets. Elle fut projetée en l'air par les flammes avant de s'écraser sur le sol en reprenant son apparence normale.

-LISANNA ! hurla le maître de Dragon Wings en la voyant immobile et en se mettant à genoux à côté d'elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Natsu… murmura-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux. C'est à toi de te débarrasser de ce cyborg et j'espère que tu as toi aussi trouvé la solution.

-La solution… murmura-t-il en se rappelant de ce qu'avait dit Lisanna tout à l'heure. C'est bon j'ai compris, c'est tellement simple que n'importe qui peut trouver.

-Comment ça Natsu ? interrogea Happy qui voulait en savoir plus.

-La solution c'est que je devienne plus fort que j'étais au moment où j'ai commencé le combat répondit-il d'une voix très sérieuse ce qui choqua l'exceed bleu et en courant vers son adversaire. Ce cyborg n'est qu'une réplique de moi de ce que j'étais au moment où la Nouvelle Oracion Seis m'a capturé. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois évoluer pour devenir plus fort que ce maudit cyborg !

Une fois arrivé devant Cyber-Natsu, il fit un enchaînement inventé de toute pièce : il évita le coup de poing enflammé du cyborg en baissant sa tête puis en posant sa main au sol, il prit un appui sur celle-ci et donna un coup de pied enflammé dans le torse du cyborg. Ce dernier n'a pas pu le contrer car ce coup n'était pas dans les données qu'il avait sur Natsu.

-D'accord Natsu reprit le chat bleu qui était à côté de la Strauss. En théorie ton analyse est correcte, mais en pratique comment tu fais pour devenir plus fort ?

-Et ben Happy t'as déjà oublié ? Tu ne te souviens pas des exercices qu'on faisait lors de notre entraînement pour les Jeux ? Avec les autres on les a assez répétés on a travaillé dur, et jusqu'à maintenant ça a toujours payé et aujourd'hui aussi ça va payer !

Flash-back

La guilde Dragon Wings est dans un désert de pierre en train de s'entraîner pour les Jeux qui auront lieu dans les prochains mois. Luxus et Natsu étaient en train de s'affronter sous les yeux des autres membres de la guilde des dragons. Le rose s'élança comme à son habitude vers le grand blond.

-Poing d'acier du dragon de feu !

Luxus se déplaça sur le côté avant de donner un coup de genou dans la zone abdominale du rose. Ce qui l'envoya la tête la première sur le sol rocheux. Natsu se releva et était essoufflé.

-C'est tout ce que tu peux donner Natsu ? déclara Luxus puis ce dernier se tourna vers les autres qui étaient aussi fatigués. En tout cas par rapport à hier on n'a pas progressé d'un cheveu. Quant à toi Natsu tu es beaucoup trop prévisible dans tes attaques et c'est ça ton principal défaut.

-Mais j'ai toujours été comme ça.

-Oui mais maintenant tu n'es plus à Fairy Tail fit le dragon de cristal. Tu es désormais le maître de Dragon Wings. Il faut que tu évolues pour montrer aux Jeux que tu n'es pas le gros débile que Grey a mis en avant à Fairy Tail.

-Skyron a raison continua Sting. Nous aussi on doit évoluer afin de montrer que les dragon slayers peuvent surpasser les guildes les plus puissantes de Fiore.

En voyant tout ses camarades, Natsu comprit qu'il devait arrêter de faire sa tactique habituelle « Je fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir » car cela aller lui porter préjudice pour les Jeux. En tant que maître de Dragon Wings c'est celui qui devait montrer l'exemple aux autres mages. C'était sur son mental d'acier que toute sa guilde comptait et elle avait pris la décision que de jour en jour ils deviendraient plus forts.

Fin du flash back

-Grâce à tous mes efforts j'ai réussi à devenir un véritable maître pour Dragon Wings. Tout le monde à la guilde compte sur moi afin de leur montrer la voie. Pas question pour moi de lever le pied !

Il continuait à donner plusieurs coups totalement inventés. Il commença par feinter avec un crochet du gauche que la création de Dragona évita en reculant, puis le dragon slayer de feu tourna sur lui-même pour donner un coup avec son coude droit recouvert de flammes. Il créa ensuite un cercle magique bleu.

-Blue Fire !

Le cyborg n'a pas pu éviter l'attaque et fut enveloppé par des flammes bleues. Il était recouvert de morceaux de glace ce qui ralentit ses mouvements.

-Tu vas voir ! s'exclama-t-il en mettant des flammes sur tout son corps pour faire fondre la glace. Puis il fonça vers le rose la tête la première. Corne du dragon de feu !

-Red Fire !

Natsu envoya un nuage de flammes rouges qui toucha le cyborg mais ne le ralentissait pas le moins du monde. Il se prit l'attaque dans le torse mais il réussit à l'encaisser en restant debout. Il décida donc d'improviser un sort qu'il créa à l'instant et celui-ci rendait à la fois hommage à son père le roi des dragons de feu, et à son titre de maître de Dragon Wings. Il entoura ses mains de flammes avant de faire un grand saut.

-Je te présente mon nouveau sort : Couronne du dragon de feu !

Il croisa ses bras pour les mettre en croix l'un sur l'autre, ce qui créa un tourbillon de feu qui était assez large d'où le nom de la technique. Celle-ci se dirigeait vers le cyborg encore au sol, même s'il n'avait pas cette technique dans ses données il comptait bien la contrer.

-Supplice du dragon de feu !

Le cyborg envoya la boule de feu sur le tourbillon. La collision entre les deux attaques fut tellement puissante que cela créa un vent très puissant qui soufflait sur Happy et Lisanna. On sentait que Cyber-Natsu avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir cette attaque.

-Mais quelle est cette force… grinça-t-il en continuant à tendre ses deux mains devant lui.

Tout à coup la boule de feu fut transpercée par le tourbillon et Cyber-Natsu reçut l'attaque en pleine face et tout son corps était entouré de flammes. Mais ces flammes n'étaient pas comme celles qu'il avait l'habitude de faire avec sa magie anti-dragon.

-NON ! La température de ces flammes est trop… s'exclama-t-il car de la vapeur s'échappait des ports de la carapace du cyborg.

Cela montrait que Natsu avait augmenté sa force lors de ce combat et que son plan avait fonctionné. Les flammes rouges au pouvoir destructeur avaient endommagé l'alliage qui était pourtant censé résister aux sorts. La Couronne du dragon de feu était un sort avancé qui était plus puissant que son Supplice du dragon de feu et Cyber-Natsu va l'apprendre à ses dépends. Son alliage ne résistait pas à une telle température et de la vapeur s'échappait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il explose au milieu du tourbillon de flammes libérant des particules magiques multicolores.

Natsu une fois revenu au sol était drôlement essoufflé et se dirigea vers Lisanna et Happy. La famille de l'enfance était de nouveau réunie, le dragon slayer de feu remercia Lisanna car c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait trouvé comment battre ce cyborg qui était vraiment un adversaire embêtant. Happy était très impressionné par le nouveau sort de son compagnon. Mais la guerre n'était pas finie, il y avait encore d'autres adversaires plus puissants à combattre.


	60. Le dernier cyborg

De retour dans le Black Manta le vaisseau de Blood Justice, Soren et Cyber-Skyron avaient commencé à s'affronter. Le maître de la guilde indépendante brandissait une épée écarlate qu'il avait créé à partir d'un sort du cyborg. Ce dernier ne voyait pas quel genre de magie utilisait l'homme au crâne rasé. Mais cela lui était égal et il décida de foncer en créant une épée de diamant qui avait la même forme que celle de son adversaire. Ils portèrent un coup en même temps et les deux épées s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Au début on pourrait penser qu'ils étaient à égalité mais c'est l'épée de Cyber-Skyron qui se brisa rapidement. En effet puisque l'épée de Soren a été créé à partir de magie anti-dragon de cristal, il était normal que l'épée du cyborg se brise facilement.

Suite à cela la machine de Dragona ne se laissa pas faire et entoura son poing de poussière de cristal rouge, avant d'essayer de donner un coup au visage de Soren. Mais celui-ci bloqua le poing avec son épée qui se brisa à cause de la magie anti-dragon. Le cyborg enchaîna avec un coup de pied chassé en plein dans le sternum ce qui fit grimacer son adversaire qui fut repoussé mais restait debout, avant de préparer une nouvelle attaque. Il joignit ses mains et les mit en forme de pistolet qu'il pointait vers son adversaire.

-e- : Canon à électrons !

Un puissant laser d'électricité bleu ciel entouré de petites boules bleues qui tournoyaient autour, fonça vers le cyborg qui l'évita en se déplaçant sur le côté. Même pour une machine ce machin était aussi rapide que l'original ce qui n'allait pas arranger le maître de la guilde. Le laser termina sa course dans le mur qui était derrière le cyborg. C'était celui qui lui barrait la route, le détruisant au passage. Ce qui arrangeait le soldat de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis qui avait le chemin libre jusqu'au cœur du vaisseau.

-Merci de me simplifier la tâche, déclara-t-il en créant un mur de diamant derrière lui pour ralentir son ennemi puis il partit en courant.

-Saleté de cyborg… s'indigna Soren en se précipitant vers le mur de diamant. Il posa sa main dessus et injecta sa magie ce qui créa de la lumière bleue, de l'électricité s'y dégagea avant que le mur n'explose.

Il se lança à la poursuite du cyborg qui avait pris une légère avance, ce dernier sentait qu'il était suivi puisqu'il tourna sa tête et voyait que le maître de Blood Justice était sur ses talons. Il fallait qu'il fasse diversion s'il voulait gagner du temps. Il joignit ses mains sans les plier tel un moine bouddhiste et une lumière blanche émana de son corps.

-Détriplement de diamant !

Il utilisa la même que technique que lors du combat duo avec Erza et Grey en créant deux clones qui s'arrêtèrent pendant que le vrai continua sa route. Une fois que le maître rejoignit les deux clones, ces derniers se précipitèrent pour l'attaquer.

-Bourrasque du dragon de cristal ! envoyèrent-il en même temps ce qui rendit le sort deux fois plus puissant.

Soren s'était retrouvé au milieu d'un nuage de poussière de cristal rouge mais n'avait pas l'air de subir de dégâts.

-On dirait que tu n'as pas compris qu'avec ça tu ne pourras pas me vaincre, expliqua-t-il avec un ton calme. Il mit ses mains l'une au dessus de l'autre, une petite sphère bleue apparue et toute la poussière de cristal y fut absorbée tel un trou noir.

-Vide atomique, fit-il en absorbant le sort ce qui le fit disparaître complètement.

Puis il serra ses deux poings et une couche métallisée noire se créa de ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules. En voyant cela, les deux clones foncèrent vers lui avec leur magie anti-dragon autour de leurs poings droits. Ils portèrent leur coup en même temps, mais le maître bloqua leurs poings avec ses deux mains couvertes d'une couche de carbone aussi solide que le diamant. Cela surprit les deux clones qui n'avaient pas le temps de riposter puisque Vincent les attrapa par le bras. Il les fit voltiger au plafond avec une force impressionnante dû à son armure de carbone, ce qui les fit exploser en poussière de diamant.

-Sparks ! appela-t-il une fois ses deux adversaires vaincus pendant que ses bras redevinrent normaux. Donne-moi la position de Cyber-Skyron.

-Je vous télécharge ça de suite mais après je ne pourrai pas vous aider davantage car Warria se trouve dans un état critique à l'infirmerie et je dois la soigner.

-D'accord essaie de la soutenir au mieux possible pendant que je rattrape ce cyborg.

A la fin de la conversation télépathique, une barre de téléchargement apparut au dessus de la tête du maître de Blood Justice et se remplit complètement. Il vit la position du cyborg dans son esprit qui était presque arrivé au cœur du vaisseau. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre car la survie du Black Manta était décisive pour la victoire de la coalition.

Du côté de Dragona, elle voyait les différents combats de cyborgs qui se déroulaient en même temps et constata que les mages étaient en difficulté face à eux. Elle poussait des rires envoyait des insultes tout aussi désobligeantes les unes que les autres. Mais le plus important pour elle était Cyber-Skyron qui venait de pénétrer dans une grande salle qui était le cœur du vaisseau où se trouvait le noyau du Black Manta. C'était une sphère bleue ciel qui flottait au milieu de la pièce, et était protégée par deux barrières de protection cubiques transparentes qui l'entourait complètement. Le cyborg concentra sa magie ce qui libéra une lumière blanche comme tout à l'heure.

-Clonage adamantin ! déclara-t-il et plusieurs clones de diamant apparurent autour du noyau, il y en avait une dizaine en tout.

Puis tous se mirent en position pour faire la technique du rayon. Ils se mirent à charger leur magie entre leurs mains pendant plusieurs secondes afin d'obtenir la meilleure puissance possible, car ces boucliers de protection avaient l'air très résistants. Après quelques instants le vrai cyborg commanda ses congénères.

-Feu ! ordonna-t-il et tous lancèrent un rayon surpuissant en même temps ce qui fit exploser la première barrière et une alarme se déclencha dans tout le vaisseau.

Nicolas et Clarisse l'entendirent peu après que le scientifique de Blood Justice ait soigné la brune. Le directeur décida qu'il devait vite retourner à son poste pendant que sa coéquipière restait se reposer. Même si elle avait envie de sauver le vaisseau, elle devait avoir confiance en son maître qui n'était pas le mage le plus fort de la guilde indépendante pour rien. Celui-ci était arrivé en courant dans la salle du noyau, et aperçut le cyborg et ses clones qui se préparaient à détruire la seconde barrière. Pas question de les laisser faire.

-Tu as réussi à vaincre mes clones mais malheureusement pour toi c'est trop tard. Même avec ta magie bizarre tu ne pourras jamais protéger le noyau à toi seul, déclara Cyber-Skyron. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas la nature de cette magie qui peut contrôler ma magie de construction.

-Ma magie repose sur le contrôle de la matière. Elle s'appelle arc de l'Atome, j'ai le pouvoir de contrôler n'importe quelle matière autour de moi et utiliser celle que j'ai déjà touchée au moins une fois. Malheureusement, cette magie n'est pas sans certaines contraintes, mais son pouvoir reste phénoménal. Pour faire simple c'est comme si que tu avais déjà perdu.

-Cet espèce de crâne d'œuf commence à me taper sur le système, grogna le cyborg qui décida de se débarrasser de son adversaire avant d'en finir avec le cœur. Dispersez-vous !

En un instant, les clones se dirigèrent en groupe vers le maître de Blood Justice qui se préparait à contre-attaquer. Il créa un orbe bleu ciel au centre blanc de la taille d'un ballon de foot dans sa main droite avant de l'envoyer vers ses adversaires.

-O3 : Bombe d'ozone !

L'orbe explosa sur les clones ce qui en détruit quatre d'un coup, et une brise d'air pur envahit toute la pièce. Il enchaîna en prenant le contrôle du sol de la pièce. Il le mit en forme de pieux qui transpercèrent chacun des clones encore en mouvement, ce qui les fit réduire en poussière. Il ne restait plus que l'original qui était hors de lui et voulait à tout prix éliminer ce gêneur qui osait détruire ce qu'il créait. C'est avec une rage meurtrière, ses doigts en forme de griffes et sa magie les recouvrant qu'il fonça vers le maître.

-Griffes du dragon de cristal !

Le maître de la guilde indépendante évita cette attaque en sautant avant de lancer une décharge électrique. Le cyborg encaissa puisque son alliage résistait à la magie. Il rejoignit son adversaire dans les airs et envoya un torrent de poussière de cristal rouge que Soren avait du mal à encaisser. Mais ce dernier atterrit sur ses pieds et donna un coup de poing entouré de fibre de carbone dans le visage du cyborg. Il fit une drôle de tête ce qui montre qu'il a eu très mal, mais ne se découragea pas.

-Ecailles du dragon de cristal !

Vincent soupira dès qu'il vit cette attaque venir vers lui. Ce cyborg était encore plus débile qu'il n'y paraît, ce qui était normal vu que sa créatrice était une folle alliée. Une fois encore il prit le contrôle de l'attaque du cyborg, et la renvoya en pleine figure ce qui lui fit pas mal de dégâts. Maintenant Cyber-Skyron en avait assez, il mit ses bras en croix et un cercle magique rouge écarlate apparut sous ses pieds. Soren savait ce que cela signifiait, s'il encaissait ce sort, ce serait la fin. Il visa le cyborg avec sa main et un cercle magique jaune apparut.

-H2SO4 : Vague d'acide !

De l'acide sulfurique d'une chaleur extrême atteignit le cyborg, qui en fut recouvert de la tête aux pieds. Mais cela n'empêcha pas de charger son sort. Il y avait juste de la vapeur qui se dégageait de son corps. C'était ce qu'attendait le maître de Blood Justice.

-Maintenant, H2O : Torrent destructeur !

Comme Cyber-Skyron était encore en train de charger son sort, il n'a pas pu esquiver la trombe d'eau qui s'abattit sur lui avec violence. Ce qui le repoussa contre le mur.

-Hé Dragona, déclara-t-il en s'adressant à la mage de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle devait observer tout ce qui se passe à travers ses cyborgs. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe quand on refroidit subitement un métal chaud ?

-NON ! cria la scientifique en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

Soudain le corps du cyborg se mit à s'oxyder et une épaisse couche de rouille le recouvrit de haut en bas. Soren se préparait à en finir, maintenant que son adversaire était immobilisé. Il créa deux petites orbes l'une rouge et l'autre bleue. L'un était un proton et l'autre un électron.

-Particules élémentaires !

Il lança les deux orbes en même temps. Elles fusionnèrent pour former une immense sphère blanche qui symbolisait un neutron, vu que les charges positives et négatives s'annulaient. La sphère se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers le cyborg qui était dans l'incapacité d'esquiver. Celui-ci fut détruit instantanément en dégageant des particules multicolores.

-Sparks déclara Soren une fois qu'il vit son adversaire vaincu.

-Oui maître Soren ? C'est bon je viens de retourner à mon poste, je vois que vous avez réussi à le vaincre.

-Oui on est sauvés mais il va falloir qu'on améliore la sécurité ici. On n'aura pas autant de chance la prochaine fois que ça se passera, fit-il avec un ton légèrement humoristique.

-Entendu j'y travaillerai une fois la bataille terminée rétorqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Comment va Warria ? demanda Vincent inquiet pour sa subordonnée.

-Elle se repose à l'infirmerie, elle me rejoindra une fois qu'elle sera en état de combattre.

-D'accord, moi je vais éliminer les hommes-dragons qui se sont introduits dans le vaisseau et je vais boucher le trou que Cyber-Skyron a fait à la coque pour éviter qu'il n'y en ait d'autres qui arrive.

Pendant ce temps Dragona explosait de rage dans sa cabine de pilotage. Elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait sur ses écrans. Elle voyait ses cyborgs se faire battre les uns après les autres. Tous ses cyborgs ont été détruits, absolument tous sans exception.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient aussi minables… déclara-t-elle en grinçant des dents. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer, il reste encore les autres qui n'ont pas encore combattu. Nous avons parcouru la moitié du chemin jusqu'à Lamia Scale et bientôt une autre guilde sera rayée de la carte.

Les mages de Crime Sorcière étaient toujours prisonniers dans l'entrepôt de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis. Cela faisait maintenant depuis un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas vu la lumière du jour. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix ils avaient besoin d'une aide extérieure pour pouvoir sortir de cet endroit.

-Ultia, Meldy déclara Jellal après des heures de silence. Comment est ce que vous vous sentez ?

-Pour l'instant ça va mais si on reste plus longtemps ici, on va finir par mourir de faim. Si personne ne vient nous aider j'ai peur qu'on n'ait plus d'espoir de survie.

-Hé vous avez entendu ?! s'exclama Meldy qui était assise sur le sol.

-Entendu quoi ? interrogea le mage des étoiles.

-Je sens que le fait d'être enfermé ici te fait halluciner Meldy fit la mage du temps.

-Mais non ça se rapproche ! répondit-elle avec assurance.

Ultia et Jellal tendirent l'oreille et entendirent un bruit de pas qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

-Tu as raison ! Quelqu'un arrive ! déclara Jellal.

-Est-ce que tu penses que c'est la Nouvelle Oracion Seis ? demanda Ultia en restant méfiante.

-C'est possible restons sur nos gardes ! conseilla le mages aux cheveux bleus.

Tout à coup la vitre bleue au dessus des mages de Crime Sorcière s'ouvrit. Une échelle de corde tomba en bas de la piscine blanche où ils étaient.

-Hé oh il y a quelqu'un ?! questionna Meldy en criant vers le haut mais personne ne répondit.

-Tu crois qu'il faut monter à cette échelle Jellal ?

-Allons-y mais prudence ça peut-être un piège.

Jellal commença à monter en premier suivi d'Ultia et de Meldy. Une fois arrivés en haut, ils virent une personne devant eux.

-C'est toi ?! lança Jellal avec un air très surpris.

De retour dans le Méga-Dragonoïde, Skyron combattait toujours le gardien de la porte qui le menait à son prochain adversaire. Le méga-homme-dragon tentait de l'écraser avec un coup de poing, mais le dragon slayer de cristal était rapide et évita le coup en faisant un salto arrière. Une fois revenu sur ses pieds, il décida qu'il était grand temps d'en finir avec ce monstre même si ça doit le coûter cher en magie. Il avait eu l'idée de combiner les forces des personnes qui lui ont enseigné la magie : Raïden, et maître Tsurugi. Il commença par mettre ses mains sur le sol puis de la lumière blanche d'en dégagea.

-Chaînes de diamant !

Plusieurs cercles magiques blancs apparurent sur les murs qui entourait le monstre de Dragona. Des chaînes en sortirent et le ligotèrent sur place ce qui l'immobilisa. Le jeune blond savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne se libère, et se mit en position en mettant sa main gauche autour de son poignet droit vers le sol. Il concentra beaucoup de magie dans sa main droite puis il fonça vers le monstre encore ligoté.

-Choc du dragon de cristal !

Ce sort de perforation était si puissant que Skyron traversa le monstre de part en part. Ce dernier explosa après son passage, le dragon slayer avait enfin le champ libre jusqu'à sa cible.

Pour Bacchus la situation était plus compliquée car toutes ses attaques ne firent pas beaucoup d'effet sur le méga-homme-dragon qui n'avait pas une seule égratignure. Le mage de Quatro Cerberus fonçait vers son adversaire l'air déterminé, et lui donna un coup de paume qui ne lui fit guère de dégâts. La machine de Dragona lui donna un coup de poing ce qui le repoussa au loin. Elle enchaîna en créant une sphère électrique entre ses mains puis elle l'a balança vers le brun qui se croyait perdu. Soudain la sphère s'arrêta au milieu de sa course avant d'être renvoyée à son expéditeur. Bacchus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il regarda autour de lui et vit deux personnes derrière lui, l'une avait les cheveux argentés et l'autre avait les cheveux bruns.

-Bien joué Libra complimenta la fille aux cheveux argentés.

-C'était facile maîtresse répondit la brune.

-Tu es Yukino de Mermaid Heel fit Bacchus en la reconnaissant. Tu tombes à pic, merci du coup de main.

-C'est normal mais ne perdons pas de temps achevons ce monstre ensemble.

-Oui termina le brun avant de repartir à l'attaque.

Bacchus se précipita vers la création de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis pendant que Libra donna une gravité horizontale au mage de la guilde des enfers afin d'augmenter sa force de frappe. Cette fois-ci lorsqu'il toucha le méga-homme-dragon, cela lui causa des dégâts. Tout d'abord, il toucha son épaule droite pour plus qu'il fasse de sorts à distance. Ensuite il attaqua ses pieds pour le déséquilibrer, enfin il donna un énorme coup à la tête. Yukino pensa qu'il était temps d'en finir et invoqua un nouvel esprit.

-Ouvre-toi porte des esprits ! Viens à moi Pisces !

L'esprit des poissons apparut. Bacchus aidé par la gravité de Libra ainsi que Pisces se dirigea vers le monstre et le détruisit d'un unique coup.

Rufus aussi avait presque fini de vaincre son méga-homme-dragon, mais avait quand même subit quelques dommages. Le mage masqué ne se pressa pas pour changer de tactique. Il mit ses doigts sur ses tempes et créa un sort avec sa magie de modelage des souvenirs.

-Epée cracheuse d'éclairs !

Il invoqua un viking tenant une longue épée à deux lames qui trancha en deux le méga-homme-dragon à cause de l'électricité contenue dans l'attaque.

Léon et Wendy devaient trouver un moyen de franchir cet obstacle qui était le méga-homme-dragon. Pour eux la seule solution était un sort puissant pouvant le terrasser d'un seul coup. Le méga-homme-dragon envoya plusieurs rayons lasers rouges vers la mages aux cheveux bleus que celle-ci esquiva en lévitant avec du vent. Puis celle-ci envoya une averse sur la machine de Dragona qui était maintenant toute trempée. Ce qui donna une idée au mage de Lamia Scale.

-Wendy ! appela ce dernier pour que son amie la rejoint, une fois à proximité il lui murmura à l'oreille.

-D'accord acquiesça-t-elle après qu'elle ait compris le plan.

Les deux chargèrent leur magie au maximum, une aura vert claire entoura le corps de Léon tandis qu'une aura bleue azur entoura le corps de Wendy.

-Ailes du dragon céleste !

De fortes rafales de vent entourèrent le méga-homme-dragon qui s'était recouvert de glace vu que l'eau qui le recouvrait avait congelée.

-Pylônes de glace !

De grands pylônes apparurent devant le mage de glace et la dragon slayer savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

-Hurlement du dragon céleste !

Les pylônes furent envoyés sur la machine de Dragona qui était déjà ralentie à cause de la congélation. Elle fut complètement écrasée que son noyau explosa.

Jubia qui était toujours seule face à son méga-homme-dragon ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait beau envoyer ses sorts les plus efficaces cela n'avait guère beaucoup d'effet. Mais sa soif de vengeance était plus forte que tout. Dragona avait osé utiliser Grey comme un vulgaire pantin et en plus elle était amoureuse de lui ? Tout ceux qui ose se mettre entre Jubia et Grey finissait mal. Dans l'esprit de la bleue ces pensées résonnaient comme une alarme. Elle était debout face à son adversaire et lui envoya un jet d'eau assez puissant qui ne fit que le repousser. Ce dernier lança une nouvelle sphère électrique que la mage d'eau évita en roulant sur le côté, mais ce n'était pas fini le robot tenta de l'aplatir avec un énorme coup de poing. Elle sauta et atterrit sur le sol derrière lui. Cependant la machine se retourna aussitôt et envoya un rayon laser qui était si rapide qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu venir et l'encaissa violemment. Elle était à terre et le méga-homme-dragon était prêt à l'achever en chargeant une nouvelle sphère électrique.

Même face à cela la mage d'eau serrait les dents et ne comptait pas renoncer si facilement, mais elle ne voyait pas quoi faire. Elle sentait que la fin était proche. Soudain quelqu'un surgit dans le dos du méga-homme-dragon et lui envoya un coup de poing entouré d'une magie rouge bordeaux. Cela stoppa la charge de la créature de Dragona.

-Je t'ai entendu, déclara ce dernier après avoir porté son coup. Laisse-moi m'occuper de lui.

Jubia avait un peu de mal à reconnaître la personne qui lui avait porté secours car la dernière attaque qu'elle avait reçue l'avait un peu étourdie.

-Qui es tu ? demanda-t-elle toujours à terre.

-On s'est déjà vu au labo tout à l'heure, je m'appelle Erik mais tout le monde m'appelle Cobra. Je vois que toi aussi tu veux te venger de cette garce de Dragona. A nous deux on va lui faire sa fête mais d'abord débarrassons-nous de ce tas de ferraille.

La mage d'eau ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela mais ce mage l'avait sauvé. Elle ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissante et devait tenir bon pour pouvoir récupérer l'homme qu'elle aime.

Sting et Rogue se battaient de toutes leurs forces face à la machine de Dragona mais pour les dragons jumeaux il fallait qu'ils utilisent leur magie anti-dragon pour pouvoir la détruire rapidement. Soudain le méga-homme-dragon envoya une puissante sphère électrique vers Rogue et son partenaire habituel se tourna vers lui pour le prévenir.

-Rogue fais attention !

-Lames d'ombre ! riposta-t-il en créant deux épées noires avec sa magie secondaire.

Puis il se dirigea volontairement vers l'attaque puis l'a coupa en deux avec la lame de sa main gauche. Il enchaîna en donnant un coup sur la tête de son adversaire avec la lame de sa main droite. Ce dernier fut légèrement déséquilibré et Sting décida d'en profiter.

-Hurlement du dragon blanc !

Il lança un laser assez puissant qui fit tomber le robot sur le dos ce qui avantageait le mage aux cheveux noirs.

-Eruption du dragon de l'ombre !

Il créa un cercle magique noir et le méga-homme-dragon fut envoyé en l'air par le flux d'ombre qui surgit du sol. La machine titubait sur place et avait l'air déséquilibrée.

Les dragons jumeaux se mirent devant le méga-homme-dragon et chargèrent une énorme quantité de magie à partir de leurs poings et les fusionnèrent.

-Crocs éclairs du dragon sacré de l'ombre !

Ils lancèrent le même sort combiné qu'ils avaient lancé contre Natsu pendant les Grand Jeux Magiques au temps où ils appartenaient à Sabertooth. Le méga-homme-dragon fut emporté et réduit en mille morceaux par le flux d'ombre et de lumière.

Maintenant que la majorité des ennemis sont détruits, la bataille contre les membres de la Nouvelle Oracion Seis allait commencer.


End file.
